Returns and Revelations
by dogsfang
Summary: This is Part 2 of Meet Moka's Parents. Tsukune now has both his and Moka's parents blessing to be with Moka. But do the two of them have the strength to be with each other, while they face the rest of the world, and fight them when the time comes.
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

Returns and Revelations. Part 2 of Meet Moka's Parents Chapter 1 Back to school again!

Hello everyone I"m BACK!!!!!!! YES!

This is the first chapter of part 2 enjoy!!!!  
Also congratulations to a certain some one for what I won't say...Let's just say that he is ahead of the game! He knows who he is.

So onward and upward!

Returns and Revelations. Part 2 of Meet Moka's Parents Chapter 1 Back to school again!

Tsukune sat beside Moka on the bus as it traveled out the dimensional tunnel to the secret Academy for Youkia. It soon came upon the familiar sight of dead trees and tomb stones.  
"Well it'll be good to be back to school again. Right Moka?"  
"Yes it will be good to be back at the Academy again Tsukune."  
"Well back to school again. This summer has given me new brilliant ideas for a few new articles for the newspaper. I can see the head lines now. "Mad vampire lord secretly abandons his plot for mass genocide of Youkia, Rouges, and Humans, in favor of getting laid!" "Secrets of the vampire Karma Sutra Tsukune Aono reveals all." or "My twisted family the shocking truth about the family of Moka and Kokoa!" or "Tsukune's harem. Interview with the guy who gets all the girls!" Ha! Ha! Oh the newspaper would sell like hot cakes if we ran stuff like that. Oh if I could print half the things I found out I would be rich in the youkia news world. "  
Gin looked over and caught several evil glares directed at him from Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Melissa and Moka.  
"Of course….. I…I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to any of you. You guys are my friends after all…..Pretty tempting though…Ha ha.. Right buddy…." Gin gave Tsukune a friendly nudge on his shoulder. He turned to his cousin.  
"Melissa I hate to be picky but why are you still here? You graduated not 4 years ago from the Academy. So why are you on the bus?"  
"Yes why are you on the bus back if you already graduated?" Kurumu asked her nails growing slightly.  
"I agree why are you still here?" Mizore said coldly as her hands turned to ice claws.  
" Ya! You can't enroll and go to back to the Academy even if you wanted to. I looked up your record. You graduated number one in your class with honors. So why would you want to go back there. Unless of course you want to visit Gin….Which I highly doubt. The only other reason would be to…………..Oh no……"  
"Yukari what is it, what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on the younger witches shoulder. Yukari seemed to be shaking by this conclusion.  
"The….The only other reason….The only remaining reason she would come here is to….The one reason she would come back her after graduating is to work here!"  
"That is not possible either Yukari there are no jobs open at the Academy."  
"That's were your wrong…Ruby is it right?" Melissa smiled evilly at her.  
"Yes it is and what do you-"  
"I spoke with the Board Chairmen six days ago and he said there was a job opening up as his personal assistant. So I told him I was interested in it. He agreed to see me the first day of class to give me a interview. He also said I should have no problem obtaining it, and that I was perfect for the position he had in mind. Heaven knows I was quite flattered when he said that the interview itself wasn't even necessary. He even went as to said it was merely for the sake of formality that I have to have one. I was equally thrilled when he said that I might as well consider myself hired all ready! Isn't that great! He said his other assistant was ill-equipped for handling the things he would ask of her. He also said that his old assistant, who ever she is, would be moving on to bigger and better things. I'm sure he was just saying that to be kind. Out with the old in with the new. The old assistant is replaced with someone better suited for the job. Lucky me! This is the day my ship came in! It seems he wants to give her the old pink slip, give her the boot out, sack her, fire her, make sure she goes on unemployment! Ha! Ha! This is great! Apparently she couldn't handle the work load whoever the poor weakling was, and now I get her job! Isn't this great cousin." The werewolf had a huge smile of pride from ear to ear of her accomplishment. The atmosphere in the bus suddenly changed as if someone had just flicked a switch and turned on the air conditioner. Mellissa suddenly found herself on the receiving end of multiple glares from everyone in the bus.  
"What?" she asked.  
"That's my job." Ruby said as she quietly moved to the back of the bus to sit down.  
"Your taking Ruby's job?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.  
"That's horrible of you taking Ruby's job!" Kurumu said angrily.  
"I agree." Mizore said pointing her ice claws to the werewolf.  
"Ruby I don't want you to go!" Yukari cried at the thought of Ruby leaving. She often looked up to Ruby as a her senior witch at the academy.  
Unnoticed by them the bus came to a stop. The Bus Driver turned around and smiled eerily at them. He took a drag on his cigar and blow a smoke ring in their direction.  
"He, He, he. Something tells me that she will be okay. The Board Chairman has his reasons after all…..Well everyone off." His eyes gleamed with their ghostly light.

Everyone disembarked and began the long walk to the Academy.  
"I'm sure that what Mellissa said wasn't true Ruby." Moka said gently.  
"_I agree. As if the head master would give her position to a weakling youkia like her. As if she could ever mount a challenge to the Succubus or Ice women. I think ever the raven witch could beat her given proper motivation. Ruby did after all with her master try to destroy the humans after all. She nearly succeeded. Trying to kill off every single human isn't something any weak youkia, rogue, witch, wizard, or god forbid holy monk could do. Ruby is strong…It's just that she, Kurumu, Mizore, and Mellissa aren't as strong as I am. When was the last time Mellissa tried to destroy the human world! Mellisa is after all nothing more than a wolf who's learned how to talk and transform into a human after all_. _Nothing too special about her there. Nothing to brag about, not at all. Besides she failed to take our Blood Mate Tsukune from us. As if any of the others could share the what Tsukune and the two of us shared in the temple. I doubt any of them could satisfy him like we could. "_ Inner Moka smiled to herself. As she remembered the passion filled night the three of them shared. _"I highly doubt our Tsukune's parents like house pets. Much less animals, and I doubt they would want to set out newspaper for her on the restroom floor in case she ever comes over! That reminds me I must remember to send her a gift to show her there's no hard feelings of loosing Tsukune to us….Why don't I get her flea and tick shampoo, along with a nice pink flea collar to wear around her neck. That way she can be free of vermin. "_ Inner Moka said arrogantly. _  
_Soon enough everyone came to the entrance and as usual each and everyone of them were assaulted by freshmen.  
"Well I had better report to the Chairman. I'll see you guys latter…"  
'_I hope.'_ Ruby thought sadly.  
"I had better report to the Chairman too. I'll see you latter my Tsukune." Using the speed born of a werewolf Mellissa placed a quick kiss on Tsukune's check and leaped away before anyone could do anything.

Hello everyone. At last part 2.

As always review please. Also Pm's are welcome!  
I welcome my readers opinions and suggestions without all of you I wouldn't never have been about to write Part 1 much less start part 2

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Rubys' new job

Returns and Revelations Part 2 of Meet Moka's Parents. Chapter 2 Ruby's new job and The Exorcists plan.

The room of The Exorcist was dreadfully dark and deathly silent. No light shone except for two light candles that were sitting on his desk. The Exorcist sat in his large wing back chair. Facing away from his desk he started at a spot on the dark wall of his office. His pet Togezo sat on his lap growling happily. A small creak shattered the silence of his peaceful office.  
The Board Chairman's pet togezo leaped from his masters lap and growled at Mellisa as the werewolf entered his office. Where as it apparently liked Ruby, for it walked over and rubbed its head against her leg. The beast like pet then ran over the werewolf women and raised it's left hind leg and let loose a heavy stream of yellow urine onto her feet. Closely followed by a large brown log of waste onto her shoes. His business done he then ran over to Ruby. Once to her he reached up with two of his front paws, then wrapped them around Ruby's leg. He then rose up on his hind legs and attached himself to the witches leg. Thrusting himself against her leg affectionately. Unfortunately leaving a large puddle of white sticky liquid on Ruby's leg and on her shoes. Ruby ignored her bosses pet as she addressed her boss who had yet gotten up for his chair..  
"Board Chairman, Sir. It is good to see you again." Ruby bowed in respect.  
"Ah Ruby I trust your summer wasn't to stressful for your tastes?" The Exorcist asked.  
"No Sir it was surprisingly relaxing, as you may know sir."  
"Yes I'm glad for that. Now Ruby I want you to start packing your things immediately you are leaving the Academy. Your time as my personal assistant is over. I have no other use for you in such a manner. Do you understand me?" The Exorcist's tone was cold, hard and unmoving as he addressed his ex assistant.  
"Yes Sir I..I understand."  
"Good. Now Mellissa Lunaheart will be taking your place here at the Academy. As of right this moment she is my assistant. Mellissa consider your interview over. Now the papers on my desk are Ruby's termination forms. I want you to file them in the cabinet downstairs in the records office. Which is located on the fourth floor the door is down the hall and to your left. Now GO!"  
"Yes sir Board Chairman Sir. Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself to you and show you what a valuable asset to the School I can be ." Mellissa said happily in a almost giddy tone as she bowed and turned to leave. She was about to get to the door, when she heard The Exorcists voice once more addressing her.  
The Exorcists ton seemly changed from cold to a almost board tone as if he were watching a boring movie or reading a dull book.  
"One more thing Mellissa. Once you are done filing the papers go down to the second floor. Door the hall and to your left is a closet full of cleaning supplies. I want you to scrub the toilets and clean every restroom in the Academy. I will expect this done by the end of the day. You may leave now."  
Melissa's bright shining face and smile dropped several inches as soon as she heard the task her new boss gave her.  
"Yes sir." She said threw now gritted teeth. The werewolf walked out of the office and shut the door behind her.  
Turning his attention to Ruby once more he said.  
"Now Ruby you have one last act to do for me as my assistant go and bring Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya to me. I wish to speak to the two of them."  
"Sir Board Chairman if I may ask why have you decided to release me from your service."  
"I have chosen to do no such thing."  
"Sir I'm afraid that I don't-"  
"Ruby be silent and listen! Officially you are fired from the Academy. Unofficially you will still be working for me. I have thought of a better use for you. I wanted to make sure that if you were captured or killed no one would be able to connect you to me or the school. Tell no one what I will tell you now. You will go and act as my ambassador on my behalf. You will be my personal envoy to and representative of this school to the Youkia, Rogues, and Vampires. Now you will go into the bad lands to locate any Rogues who are interested in fighting with us. Explain to them that a great enemy is coming and that they had better be ready to face it when it comes. Also you will seek out any Youkia who would be interested in rallying to our cause. Then go into the houses of darkness and seek out the three vampire lords. Persuade them to come to our side. After that is done while you are there go and check on his tomb. I want to make sure that it is intact and unopened. If Fairy Tale gets their hands on it then they will be nearly unstoppable."  
"Yes sir I will do as you ask." Ruby said happily despite the fact that she had gotten fired.  
The Exorcists pet Togezo unhooked itself from the raven haired witch, walked over to his master and sat back down on his lap again.  
Ruby turned and went to find Moka and Tsukune.  
Thankfully it didn't take long. Both of them were sitting in Ms. Shizuka Nekonomes' class.  
"Excuse me Ms. Nekonome The Chairman wants to talk with Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya."  
A collective silence rose up and covered everyone in the room. Everyone knew that if the Exorcist or Board Chairman wanted to see some one it meant trouble.  
"Oh, well the two of you had better get going then. Good luck." Ms. Nekonome said trimbling slightly.

Hello all chapter 2 is up!  
Reviews and Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Ruby's request, McDonalds info

Returns and revelations Chapter 3 Ruby's request, The McDonalds information, and two beasts reveal a secret.

Warning I bash the loveable character Ronald McDonald. If you don't like it leave.

Tsukune and Moka both got up and walked out into the halls with Ruby.  
"Ruby is it true your getting fired?" Tsukune asked eager to hear the truth for himself. Hoping that it was not true.  
"Yes it's true…Don't worry about me I'll get back on my feet in no time. Besides I'm sure I can get another job in no time at all. Please tell Yukari goodbye for me." Ruby smiled softly.  
"Of course well will. Yukari has always been fond of you…Ruby did the Board Chairman say what he wanted to see Tsukune and I for?" Moka asked slightly nervously.  
"No he didn't, I'm sorry. Please come with me. This will be my final act as aid to the Exorcist. Melissa is now acting aid to the Board Chairman now. The two of you won't see me again at least not for some time anyway. Also I'll try to keep my ears and eyes open for any news about those science projects of your fathers. This place holds memories for me. Home, love, and happiness those are the things I have found there. I always remember all those times I've had with everyone here and especially with Tsu…I mean with that special someone who holds a special spot within my heart.  
Oh yes one last thing I owe the two of you and the others a great deal…Even Gin. I own everyone more then I'll ever be able to repay. During my time here at the Academy for the first time since the death of my old master, I felt like I had a home and a family here with all of you. Everyone of you, everyone of you is part of my family…..All of you have changed me for the better."  
Together the three of the them climbed up the long dark stairway that made it's way up to The Exorcists office. The raven haired witch knocked twice and opened the door. The door opened to reveal inside the room a sopping wet Melissa who stood by and the Exorcist. Who sat at his desk.  
"Moka go on inside I have to tell Tsukune something important. It's about Yukari."  
Moka reluctantly went inside and Ruby quickly shut the door behind her.  
"Ruby what is so-"  
"Tsukune I don't have much time left so here." Ruby reached flicked her wand in the air and another wand appeared in mid air. This one looked very different from Rubys. It looked like it was made out of a small thin piece of beautiful crafted metal. It had intricate symbols and little moons and planets on it's base. At the top was a large gold star.  
"Give that to Yukari for me. She will know how to use it. Also give this to her too."  
Ruby flicked her wand in the air a second time that there sat a old broom that appeared to be made out of a tan oak wood. It had bristles of straw and hay mixed with twigs and braches. Each one bond together with thick stands of cord. The broom look heavily worn, slightly crooked at the top but strait where it needed to be. It looked for the most part well taken care off. Almost like an object that grows old with it's usage and the passages of time. Yet despite it's great age and tares on it. It's master still takes care of it as if it were new.

"Tell her don't forget what it felt like the very first time you fly. Tell her to always treasure the freedom you get, when you feel the dancing the winds all around you. Never let her forget the happiness felt when you grace the skies in flight and touch the moon.  
Tell her don't be afraid of what is coming. It's nothing to be scared of. When the broom breaks, then the time has come. She knows what I mean. Give her this letter okay. It's just some thoughts and advise. One very last thing Tsukune. I…I have always cared for you. Maybe not as openly as any of the other girls have, but I have always loved you as deeply and as passionately as they have. Except mine has always been from a distance. An even further distance than Mizore I'm afraid. So I'd like to give you a gift. Something for you to remember me by."  
"Ruby." Tsukune was speechless at the raven haired witches confession of love for him. The two of them heard a quick creak but neither one of them paid it any mind.  
Quickly before he could protest Ruby pulled Tsukune into a deep kiss. The raven witch tickled his teeth and got Tsukune to open his mouth. Ruby took advantage of his shock and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She carefully moved her pink tongue around and she savored every inch of his mouth. Ruby flicked her tongue across everyone of his teeth moving slowly to his lips. Suddenly Ruby pulled away from him and slowly backed away.  
"Good bye Tsukune…I'll miss you…..I'll always love you…We could have been magic." With that Ruby turned into a raven and flew down the long hallway and out the doors of the Academy. Just like a shadow passing with the coming of dawn Ruby was gone.  
Tsukune looked down at the broom, wand, and letter she had asked him to give to Yukari. He felt something wet on his cheek, using his other sleeve he brushed away the tear that threatened to fall.  
'_Well that was…..Unexpected……Thank_ _God Moka didn't see that otherwise I'd be dead. I'm really going to miss Ruby….I hope she finds_ _happiness wherever she goes, and I hope that we meet again someday…..' _  
Tsukune turned to his left and was about to open the door which was suddenly much to his horror open, revealing The Exorcist, Melissa, and Moka.  
Tsukune placed his hand on the back of his head and scratched it. Then he swallowed nervously as he looked at everyone in the room. Six sets of eyes looked at him.  
"I'm sorry was wandering what was keeping you, I just wanted to make sure Ruby got off safely. It's nice to know you gave her a happy send off." The werewolf lady said as she stood by the door. She had a bright smile on her face that bordered on frightening. To the werewolf it looked like Christmas had come early.

The Exorcist looked amused with a wickedly evil smile on his face. Almost like he was getting ready to watch a very entertaining show, either that or watch someone get killed. Either way it seemed to make him smile in amusement.  
Moka stood with her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot slightly in anger. A icy cold glare was directed at Tsukune. There was no soft smile on her face nor a gentle green sparkle in her eyes. Every inch of the pink haired vampire was covered in cold hard rage!  
Four words ran through his head at that moment.  
'_Oh damn, I'm dead!'  
_"Well it's nice to see that Ruby good off safely. Right Moka?"  
"Yes it is…I'm sure she's feeling on top of the world despite having lost her job." Moka said thought slightly gritted teeth.  
"Well now that was certainly unexpected…You know perhaps I should rehire Ruby and put you in charge of sanitation duty Melissa. Now your work is done for the day now go!"  
The wet werewolf glared at Moka and bowed to The Board Chairman. She turned on her heel and left shutting the door with her.  
"You know Tsukune I reminded of a saying hell hath no fury like a women scorned…Ha! Well I can see that you and my new aid will get along fine right Ms. Akashiya……No it's Mrs. Anoneo now isn't it?" The Exorcist's smile seemed to get bigger if that were possible.  
This comment made both Tsukune and Moka's blood run cold.  
"Don't try to hide the truth it will only make things much worse for the two of you. I know that when the vampires held the festival in the valley of darkness you Tsukune went as her date. After the festival was over the two of you went to the temple of night and preformed the blood bond. When in the eyes of the other noble vampires it means that the two of you are married. Now what to do with the two of you. Expelling the two of you seems very tempting however I have changed my mind." The Exorcist chuckled darkly.  
"Sir how do you know?"  
"I have my sources Tsukune. I must say you did good job fooling most of them. However….Now as to your current situation it will help me. I have unfortunately over booked the dorms for this term. So I am forced to ask some students if they would mind living with a roommate this semester. When I found out about the two of you it was the perfect opportunity. So I want you to share a room with Ms. Akashiya then it would solve help this problem of mine."  
"Sir couldn't I room up with Gin?"  
"No. Unfortunately Gin will be leaving soon. So that is unfortunately not an option."  
"Leaving what do you mean by-"  
"He is an upper class men he will be graduating a semester ahead of you in case you forgot. He has work ahead of him I sure that he doesn't want to miss."  
"Sir." Moka spoke up quickly. " Sir could I room with Kurumu or Mizore?"  
"No. I'm sorry that is not an option either. Because I have considered that and I decided against it. Mostly because of all of your rivalries with each other over Tsukune. I don't want to find the three of you dead in one of the dorm rooms because each of you killed each other. Besides of that happened it would mean so much paperwork for me here. So this is the only way." He smiled at Tsukune and Moka. The two of them sighed in defeat.  
Seeing both of their reactions The Board Chairman chuckled darkly again.  
"Good the two of you can begin moving your things into the room tomorrow. The two of you are dismissed."  
Both Moka and Tsukune turned and quickly exited the office of the Exorcist.

Back in the office The Bus Driver emerged from the shadows. He lit his cigar and took a swift puff of it.  
"Are you sure this is wise? Speeding up his graduation date? Don't forget we have already dispatched Ruby out."  
"Yes Gin will be perfect to suit our needs. A Ace in the hole is good, but having two or three is better. It helps to secure victory. I trust you have keep an eye on things?"  
"Yes I have. It is as you said. There are fluctuations in the barrier. If it gets any worse it will collapse. I have yet to identify the source. It appears to have been caused by very a powerful release of Youkia. It is not from Ms Akashiya in case you are wandering."  
"Hum, we must do what we can to reinforce the barrier. In the mean time we must use all our resources to unravel who is causing this."

_Thick_…That was the only way to describe the smog that was mixed with the foul smelling pollutions in the night air. A brown haired teen coughed and carefully peeked his head out from behind the dilapidating red brick that made up the ally way.  
"L. A. What a town! Perfect there is no one here." He said. His greenish gold eyes did one last look to make sure no one was coming. Eoko, last surviving priest and member, of the Order of Light; quickly dashed out over to another ally way. He looked out and saw a Mc Donalds restaurant that looked like it had seen better days. It had numerous broken windows and graffiti paintings of red and black decorated the walls outside. Each one spelling out a gang name or a obscene message. Inside a few people ate the heavy greasy burgers and fries they served. It wasn't the food the rookie priest was after. He calmly waked around to the drive threw at the back of the store and approached a small Ronald Mc Donald, which was used to take drive threw orders. It had cute brown eyes, along with long arms and legs dressed in his regular yellow clown costume with stupid red shoes, and idiotic red Mouse gloves. A smile was on it's face that screamed "vandalize me please."  
"This had better work other wise I going to kill that wizard." Eoko muttered.  
Eoko reached into his long brown coat and pulled out a few apples, oranges, along with a large paper bag. It was filled with a mixture of opium, tobacco and cleanly cut marijuana.

He placed every at the feet of the happy clown.  
Eoko looked at the Ronald Mc Donald. He bowed to it and it looked like he was bending to give his order to casher inside. Instead Eoko stood up and said.  
"Greetings great Lamuda. I have journeyed from a far to seek your guidance. Please grant me an audience with your greatness. I beseech you oh great one oh invincible Lamuda"  
Much to his happiness the little Ronald Mc Donald's fingers twitched. It's whole body thrashed about looking like it would explode. Suddenly the little clown man wasn't so little anymore. It grew up to the size of a small volts wagon beetle. The employ inside eating didn't seem to notice there her McDonalds Clown had been taken over by centuries old being. The clowns eyes glowed red it's black iris's studied Eoko like an entomologist would study a ant. The Ronald man quickly gathered up the food and shoved it into his mouth greedily. He took out the opium, tobacco and marijuana, in the bag. Looked at it and then mixed the three drugs together and then put them back into the bag. Then he put the paper bag in his palm and rolled it into a cigar shape. Eoko handed him a small pocket lighter. The small flame didn't look like it was able to possibly light a large makeshift cigar but the instant the oracle touched the lighter the flame expanded into a brilliant ball of fire lighting the cigar. The oracle of Lamuda which now had taken up residence inside the clown take out order machine, happily began to smoke the cigar. He looked surprisingly happy  
" _**I accept your offering human…. Speak! What do you want mortal!!"** _The oracles' eyes glowed red and it's voice thundered at the priest. The happy clown that children loved now looked like a clown from Stephen King. He had sharp teeth in his mouth and claws grew from his gloves. The soft kind eyes of the loveable clown were replaced with something positively demonic. It gave Eoko a whole new reason to hate Mc Donalds other than there greasy food. Thankfully the oracle seemed to be grounded to the cement and couldn't walk around. Because if it could the novice priest had a feeling he would be skinned alive and then killed by the clown! Never the less Eoko bowed in respect.  
"Thank you for speaking to me oh great one. I want to know if what I saw in my visions regarding my friends Tsukune and Moka are true. I also want to know if you know the identities of the six beasts who will threaten-"  
**"**_**SILENCE MORTAL! You dare to question the will of the universe! You who are just a small grain of sand in the countless numbers of creatures who inhabit it! You are just one human who just so happens to have be chosen to help save the world. Beyond that you are nothing! It is your destiny to help save this world but do not presume to be above the universe that gave you birth!"** _The Ronald look alike roared in rage! His eyes burned with an grayish light. As student Eoko knew that the world isn't just black and white right and wrong. He also knew there was a three area a kind of gray area for things who were neither good nor evil could work. The Great oracle of Lamuda was one such gray person. A creature who severed both powers and who it seemed didn't care who won in the end. Eoko could feel his heart racing in his chest this was, after all the very first time he had ever done something like this. _  
_Yet Eoko stood his ground. He was determined to not show fear._  
"_Yes great Lamuda I understand. I just wished to know-"  
_**"If the vampire women and the human will give birth to a child…You also want to know if the vampire women will kill her child. She will give birth to a boy, and she will love it, and care for it. The child will grown and become strong. Empowered with the gifts of the vampire house that mothered him, and imbued with the human heart of his father he will do great things. Be warned before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday he will be made to chose not only his fate but to decide the fate of the world! If he should choose poorly the mother will kill her off spring when the time comes. She would rather see him die at the hands of one who loves him than see him destroy everything that which she holds dear to her."** _Lamuda continued to smoke his cigar. Happily inhaling the chemicals and blowing out the toxic smoke. He looked boarded as if he had been asked to council a kindergartner with his math homework.

"Uhhh that's new….Um could you back up oh great Lamuda what do you-"  
"_**Silence!! I have turned kings into cripples, forests into desserts, and I will have no problem killing you MORTAL!"** _The oracles voice roared at the priest. The brown haired teen stood still now positive that the oracle couldn't move from it's spot and that wouldn't or it couldn't attack the person who summoned it. Maybe at one time it could and maybe it did but could do so no longer.  
_'It's probably weak no one believes in magic or the supernatural anymore. You can't hurt me can you…With the coming of technology humans out grew the need for these creatures and tried to solve things on their own. Thus the these beings became powerless. To some extent… '  
_**He remembered from his lessons that some creatures on higher dimensional plains can gain energy from beings on a lower plane of existence. Right now due to being called on** Lamuda was feeding a bit on his life force just not to much of course. It was like a human who could only eat honey and it took a certain amount of bee's to make enough honey for that one person. In the old ages past thousands of humans worshiped creatures like this._  
_"Yes oh great Lamuda, I was wandering could I get a second opinion on the whole vampire women killing her child thing? Also could you give me any-"  
**_BE SILENT!! WEAKLING! YOU DARE OFFEND ME WITH YOUR WORDS!" _A look a pure rage crossed the clowns face as he kept the cigar in his mouth and scowled at Eoko.**_  
_"No great one..I was just-" Eoko stuttered.  
_**"You speak to me as if I were a fool you will not take another breath! The six beasts will gather their soldiers and make war against the armies of light. The humans who's hearts are easily fooled and corrupted will have their minds poisoned. The holy ones will split and be as two houses broken from within. A house divided will not stand. The wolfs who walk as humans will howl into the ever darkening night under the cry of a new leader. The Rouges will rally under the dark one. The Youika will gather under Oden's symbol. The boarders will come under the request of a small one.  
The vampires will wither the storm as they always have. The wolfs bane will bloom, the moon will be bright and the ground will be as blood when the battle has come."  
**_"Okay thanks just-"  
**"**_** STAND AND BE SILENT!! HUMAN!!!! The priestess you seek is in the object that swings, it marks the passage of all who have come before you."  
**_"What object that swings? I don't have anything that swings. Lets see in order for something to swing it has to be hanging somewhere. But I don't have anything hanging on me that swings…."Eoko stopped and dug in his brown long jacket and pulled out a small brown heart shaped locket. He opened it to show a picture of his grandfather when he still had his hair his head, next to him held tightly to him was his grandmother. She still had her long brown hair. To his left was a picture of his parents.  
"Oh great Lamuda I think you have made some kind of mistake, my grandparents are dead, and my parents are in Japan!"  
**_"YOU WEAKMINDED FOOL! You believe only what you can see with your own two eyes! You will find the priestess's dwelling when the earth trembles and when fire and blood_ _rain down from above you! She will_ _have the old and the dieing all around her. Butterflies will cover her and pigeons will rest in her hands! Now GO!! GO AND TROUBLE THE GREAT LAMUDA NO LONGER!!"_** The clown began to lose it's demonic look and slowly began to look like the kind Ronald McDonald that children loved  
Earthquakes oh great Lamuda this is L A there are earthquakes all the time! Oh damn it."

Eoko screamed as he saw that the great Lamuda had left the Ronald Clown. It, once again, had a happy cheery smile on it's face and looked harmless.

"Sir we apologize for the wait there must have been some static on my machine that keep me from hearing your order."  
Eoko sighed.  
" Two double cheese burgers and a order of fries, oh and super size the fries. Also do you have Onion rings I going to be along tonight."  
The woman's' voice answered.  
"No we don't is there anything else?"  
Eoko picked up the remains of the sack cigar, and put it in his pocket.  
"No thank you I'm fine." With that Eoko walked up to the front window and paid his bill.  
The lady gave him a strange look, he ignored it and went up to the front window were his order was.  
"Sir this is the drive thru. Where is your car?" She scolded him.  
"Oh it's right a few blocks down on second street and Mc Bekert. Broken down on the road I just stopped to get food and some water for the radiator." Eoko lied quickly.  
" Bye!" he called happily as he walked into the night.

A bald Army General dressed in formal Military wear walked down the underground grey halls aggravated because he had be ordered to check on a supposed civilian operation of scientific study. It was from a company who called it's self Paradeciem . He shook hands with a man in a black suit and tie. The man in the black suit had short brown hair on top of his head, thin cheek bones and a steady hand shake. His cold grey eyes started at the General."I understand that you have a meeting with me." The General said curtly.

"Yes I do." The man said quickly.  
The man escorted the General to his office, upon entering the man in the suit made himself at home. He sat down in the chair at the end of the office.  
"Please sit down."  
The Army man let himself take a seat.  
"Now who did you say you were from?" The general asked suspiciously.

"I didn't." The man flicked a bit of lint from his suit.  
"Which of the joint chiefs sent-"  
"They didn't send me….Because I technically do not exist. You will brief the Joint chiefs and the president about this."  
Not liking this mans dodging of answers. The general said  
"You have two minutes of my time to tell me what this is all about."

"What do you know about Youkia?"  
"Youkia what is that?"  
"You would know them as devils, demons, creatures of myth and legend." The man smirked amused by the generals ignorance.

"What type of bull shit is this those creatures don't exist, they are like the boogeyman or the monster under your bed. I'm leaving right now!"  
"No you are not sit back down!" The man in black said angrily at this man's short sightedness. The general struggled to leave but soon found himself sitting back down.  
The man opened his folder and inside it was what looked like several photos, taken by plane. They appeared to have several dark splotches almost like domes on various different land regions. One was on a the outskirts of Toyko another was out in the country side of England, another appeared in the mountains of Japan. "What am I looking at here?"

"Sir what you are seeing is energy being manipulated at a sub atomic level to rip a hole in our known dimension and keep it open. It's also being used to fool our surveillance equipment and hide whatever it is that is inside it."  
"What?" The army general asked who had lost the man after energy being manipulated.  
"Do you know what it is that's underneath this thing?"  
"No. How ever I have a theory." The man in the suit got up and walked over to table which had a blanket over it. He pulled the blanket off to show a picture of the world on it.  
"Now do you know what this is?"  
"Yes it's earth." The general said tensely.  
"Well your wrong look."  
The man moved the table to the side and showed that instead of one earth diagram  
it had several pictures of earth spaced out and connected by bright green tube in the middle.  
"Does this mean anything?" The general asked.  
"Lets just say that this earth," The man pointed to the first picture. "Is the world we life in and the next lawyers," The man pointed to the next pictures down the line." are the worlds and dimensions that we can't see. Wouldn't it be incredible if we could go there?"  
"I fail to see what this has to do with me and you are just wasting my time."  
"General whoever set up the barriers is intelligent enough to be a possible threat to our counties national security. They can do things that we can't even imagine just think is North Korea or China, Iraq or Russia got their hands on this technology."  
A knock on the door interrupted them. In walked another man who looked eerily similar to the man in the black suit. Only he wore a white lab coat.  
"Ah General come with me I want to show you something." The man said excitedly.  
The three of them walked down the hall until he came to a door with a security lock on it The man in the lab coat punched in a quick series of numbers. The door opened to reveal another long hall grey hallway which lead to another door. The doctor punched in another series of numbers and the door opened to revel a metal cage. Inside that cage was a little girl with long red hair in a cute pink dress. She looked about six going on seven.  
"Mommy, Daddy where are you I need you? Please sir," She asked the General in a sweet voice. "could you take me home to my mommy and Daddy? I miss them and they miss me too. This men took me away from my home. I want to go home." She looked at the general with cute innocent eyes which were soon brimming with tears.  
"What the hell is going on here?" The general roared at seeing the treatment of a child in such a state.  
"General that is no child." The man in the dark suit said quickly.  
The scientist took out a small device from his lab coat pocket. It looked like a small cattle prod.  
"What hell do you mean "that is no child?""  
"General calm down and give use two minutes." The man in the dark suit said.  
"You see we know some creatures can focus and harness energy with no harm to themselves. An electric eel is a good example. Now what ever this creature is. It is able to do this in the same way. It can take the energy surrounding them and focus it into an illusion to cover its true form. Now this device creates a field of energy that will cancel out the field of energy created by the creature thus causing it expose its true form. Now on a higher setting to will create a field of energy that will interfere with the energy released by a this creature. In doing so the combined power would then rebound back upon the creature causing it great pain and if it's set high enough death. A good example would be two standing waves canceling themselves out. Now does every one understand now?" The man in the white coat smiled eerily.  
He pointed it at the girl and pushed the button.

Suddenly the girl in the cage didn't look like a girl any more. It looked like small child like greenish brown maggot filled human corpse remained. It looked like it should have been buried long ago. Only a small part of it even looked human. It had skin running along one side of it's face along with a single bright blue eye on the right side of it's head with the skin. A whitish maggot crawled out of the right of it only burro back inside.  
"What in the name of heaven is-"  
"We aren't sure sir all we know is that it's not human. It is very dangerous sir it killed two of my men two days back. We have been calling it a Jiang Shi sir. In japanise it means a living corpse. Considering what this thing looks like sir I'd say we labeled it accurately." The scientist said smugly.  
"This device show me what it does." The General whispered.  
The man in white pointed it toward the cage and pushed the button. The child like corpse in the cage began to scream.

"AH!!!! MOMMY! AH! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU ! HELP!!!!!!""As you can see Sir at a higher setting this will cause this thing extreme pain. Any higher and it will kill this creature sir of that we are confident of sir." The scientist said with the same enthusiasm of a sales man getting ready to try to sell a car. He was oblivious to the girls screams.  
"Kill it. You said so right? Well kill that thing now!"  
The scientist flicked a switch and her screams grow more frequent and higher until they fell silent.  
"Well gentle men you have convinced me you two have my full support this will be classified research. This is off the record. By the was the two of your names are?"  
The man in the black suit smiled and said " Just call the two of us Indigo, and Avatar. Tell no one of this nut until we are ready."  
"Fine. This is classified."

"Thank you. Now my brother and I will be in touch with you soon."

The General turned and walked out of the lab.

Hello all. There is chapte 3

Review please also Pm's are welcome. Feel free to ask me questions or send me thoughts or ideas for chapter four.

Until next time.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Eoko's journey, and changes

Returns and revelations! Chapter 4 Eoko's journeys, Gin's meeting, and a chat with your brother in law.

Hello all sorry FF DOT Net was being a pain for the last four days! So I had to update now instead of four days ago like I wanted!.

Eoko walked down the ally ways. He entered a building and walked up to his apartment he was temporarily renting. Entering he looked around. A small living room fallowed by a small kitchen, and a restroom. The priest turned on the lights and walked to the kitchen..  
"Earthquakes, Fire and blood will fall from above these would point my way to the priestesses temple. He said that she would be surrounded by the old and dieing. She would be covered in butterflies and pigeons would rest in her hands. The Lamuda pointed to my locket to identify her….Is it possible that my grandmother is alive? Damn oracles are never clear on anything. But nooooo, they have to be deliberately vague." Eoko muttered.  
Eoko walked over to his fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.  
"Still Lamuda was frighteningly clear on one thing….But just imagine the two of them getting married and having a child…..Oh damn there is no way I can tell Tsukune and Moka about this! It would break both their hearts if I did." He sighed heavily.  
A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. A tall burly man dressed in black combat gear, and had his face covered in a black ski mask. Approached Eoko from behind. The novice priest calmly walked over to his bed room to where is staff was. He reached out, stroking it gently, then he brought his staff backwards into his opponents face.  
The impact sent his opponent into the wall. He got up rushed forward and did a round house kick to Eoko's face. He fell on his hands and knees by his small black tv set. The oak staff slid across the floor out of his reach. The priest counted by taking the tv set and planting the tv screen first into the face of his opponent. Then he rushed over grabbed his staff and swung it in arc and brought it crashing down into the mans stomach sending him into the wall once more. The force of the impact sent wood and paint all over the place. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Eoko ran over and pulled off the mans' mask.  
"Oh hell!"

"Ah good both of you are back so what did the Chairman want?" Gin asked with a smirk on his face. Both his feet where propped up on a desk.  
"Oh nothing, anyway unfortunately it turns out that Ruby has been fired. Also she left, a few minutes ago. She's gone."  
"Damn! That stinks I'm sorry to see her go, I'll miss her….Well everyone I'm off to go morn Ruby's leaving by gracing the girls shower room with my presents bye! Oh Yukari have a tissue."  
With that the werewolf ran out the door.

"What! What do you mean she's gone!" cried Yukari. The little raven haired witch sat in her desk as she cried into the tissue Gin had given her.  
"I'm sorry Yukari she's gone and there's nothing we can do. By the way she told me to give you some thing. Here they are." Tsukune brought out the wand and broom Ruby had given him to bestow to Yukari. The young witch looked up and at the sight of Ruby's gifts made her ball and cry all the harder.  
"Yukari what's wrong?" Moka asked as she put her hand on Yukari's shoulder to try to comfort her. The little witch gave no reply.  
"Oh she also told me to tell you something and to give you this." Tsukune gave Yukari the letter addressed to her.  
"W..What did, what did she tell you to say to me?" Yukari sniffled and blew her nose into the tissue.  
"She said that I should tell you to not "forget what it felt like the very first time you fly. Also to always treasure the freedom you get, when you feel the dancing the winds all around you. Never forget the happiness felt when you grace the skies in flight and touch the moon. Ruby also said that you shouldn't be afraid of what is coming. It's nothing to be scared of. When the broom breaks, then the time has come."  
"She, she did?"

"Yes Ruby she did. What does she mean when she said that "you shouldn't be afraid of what is coming. It's nothing to be scared of. When the broom breaks, then the time has come.""  
"It's nothing…. Excuse me!" Yukari said sadly as she quickly grabbed the broom and the wand. She ran from the club room up to her room in the dorms. The young witch carefully opened the envelope that Ruby had given her. Inside it appeared to be several sealed letters each one stamped with a black raven on the front of it. She broke the seal and opened the first letter.  
She recognized her friends hand writing._Dear Yukari,_

_I'm sorry that this letter has to find you in sad spirits. Especially when, I'm sure that by now, Tsukune has no doubt told you about me leaving the Academy. I know I said that I'd be with you to help you with the transitions that both you and your magic would be going through. I was hoping that I'd be able to be with you and help you through your coming of age time. But now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to break that promise. I am so sorry_

_Yukari. Look to your parents for advise and look to Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. They may not be a witch or wizard but they can help you get through it. I'm giving you my broom in the hopes that you will always be able to look back and remember all the good times we had together. Make a new broom for yourself with the instruction kit I gave you. Every young witch should have her own broom to fly on. I remember you told me that your parents taught you how to fly, but you still flew with me on my broom. When the time comes Yukari my broom won't work for you, only a broom made by you that you can truly call your own will help you in this task. Also I made a new wand for you. It's much more durable and more reliable than the wand your using now. Keep in mind that you can't use it yet. Only once you understand the true meaning of magic, only when you understand the source of your powers can you use them to your fullest potential. When you come into your true power your parents and I will be so very proud of you. Once the time comes then hopefully you won't need to rely on me anymore. The letters I have written are looked with seals. You can only open them at the right time. I used an ancient magic to seal those so don't try to open them. I suppose that it's for the best that I get relieved of my duties here. I think that I can do more out there where I'm going….. Hopefully once this crises is over we can meet some where, sometime, someplace in the future. I will always think of you as my little sister._

_Your friend, mentor, and friend in magic and witch craft Ruby Toujyou_

Yukari changed into her sleeping cloths, she grabbed Ruby's broom and her new wand. She got into bed and curled up and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the club room. Tsukune looked at Moka sadly.  
"I hope Yukari will be okay." He said quickly. His eyes were down cast.  
"Don't worry I think she just needs time to adjust to this. In the mean time we had better get ready to move Tsukune." Moka said as she got up and prepared to leave.  
"Uh right Moka. I'll see you guys latter…" Tsukune to got up and went to his room leaving both succubus and ice maiden alone in the club room.  
"Humm….why do I get a chill down my back right now…When I know it's not you Mizore?"  
"I agree something is going to happen soon."

Two days latter.

Mellisa walked down the halls of the academy every part of her body was throbbing with rage at her boss. A few hours ago The Exorcist had asked her to give his pet a flea and tick bath. Granted he was a youkia, but apparently the fleas and ticks appeared to be impartial to blood as long as they got it. Also the demonic fleas and ticks seemed to coverage on the grey creature. The only upside with dealing with the demon parasites was that both apparently ate the human ticks and fleas. To add insult to injury the animal looked like it had just rolled around in a mud hole! Mellissa grabbed the struggling creature and thrust it into the tub of hot water she had prepared. The bath would have been easy but the togoze had struggled and dragged her into the water with him. She ended up with half of her upper body in the water and her lower body hanging over the edge. Her shoes fell to the floor. Mellisa looked the grey horned creature with it's razor sharp teeth. She could swear it was laughing at her. Four hours latter she emerged covered from head to toe in sticky wet drool and bite marks because of the head masters pet. Much to her shock the demon was fast. For it jumped out of the water and ran out the door and into the halls of the school trailing mud and bath water though the halls. Mellissa furiously ran after the creature determined to skin it alive once she found it, regardless of the headmasters wishes. She finally managed to find it clawing it's way into a juice machine and a candy machine. Multicolored Juice bottles and bars of chocolate littered the hall way. She ran up and dragged it back to the janitors office where the tub of bath water was. She came out again six hours latter with bit marks and the Exorcists pet on a leash. Much to her rage the now clean creature jumped out and stood by the bath happily. The werewolf walked over and tried to dry herself off but to no avail. She walked over sat down and put on her shoes. Much to her shock she felt something warm, wet and sticky in her shoes. She pulled out her feet and saw that her socks was covered in the creatures poop. The little beast had pooped in her shoes! So shocked and angry over this that she didn't see that the animal decided to raise it's leg and let loose a stream of urine into her face and all over her body.  
BRRRINGGG  
Melissa's cell went off and she answered it.  
"Melissa I trust my pet is clean?' Came the cold voice of the Exorcist.  
"Yes sir he is clean but he destroyed two vending machines before I could catch him to give him his bath."  
The werewolf heard a long pause of silence on the other end of the line.  
It was a very frightening silence almost as if her boss was deciding what method of execution to use on her when she got back.  
"I see well the loss is regrettable, the amount will be taken out of your paycheck. Now find your cousin Gin I want to talk to him now."  
"Yes sir." Melissa said trying to keep her voice calm. She stood up and walked down the halls looking for her cousin.  
Yellow piss graced her leg, and brown sticky mounts of poop lay in her shoes. She was also covered in the grey spiky hair of the Board Chairman's pet togezo.  
"That little demon spawn!" She howled.  
The female werewolf was fuming with anger. Her spirits lightning up as she saw her cousin Gin.  
"Gin The Board Chairman wants to see you."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know? Perhaps it has to do with your peeping exploits in the girls locker room!" She cried angrily. Clearly unhappy about her situation.  
Together the two of them made their way to The Exorcists office. The togoze ran over and jumped in it's masters lap. He began to growl happily. The Chairman sat in his high wing back chair. He turned and looked at the teen age werewolves.  
"Melissa leave us."  
The female werewolf turned and walked out happy confident that her cousin Gin was going to have his just desserts.  
The Exorcist looked at Gin with his glowing eyes. They seem to be trying to unravel his secrets.

"I have good news for you Gin, you get to graduate early. Some time within the next two days. Keeping that in mind I assume you know what will happen if Fairy Tale succeeds?"  
"Yes I do. I don't want that to happen. Headmaster."  
"You know what you have to do?" The Exorcist said eerily with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Yes head master. Now that I know that Fairy Tale is a major threat I'll fight them too. I'm confident that I can get my people to come together and fight. Granted a few of us may not like vampires, youkia, rouges and even fewer of us like humans, but never the less we will fight to protect ourselves.  
I am sure that most of my people don't want the world to die. We won't go down with out a fight. Besides if the world ends, there will be no more hot girls."  
"He, he…Well said for a werewolf. Pack your things you will be leaving in two days."  
With that Gin turned and left to pack. He had just got down to the main hallway when fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who was asked, he bumped into Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore. The three of whom had just got done with their early morning "fight" over Tsukune.  
"Well Tsukune I have bad news I'm leaving in two days. Stop by my room and I'll let you help me pack my things. After all I graduate in two days. I'll miss the academy where else could I see some many good looking girls in one place…Any way if you help me who knows I probably have some snap shots of Moka that you haven't seen." The werewolf grinned lecherously.  
"Uh sure Gin I'll help. I thought you won't be leaving until the semester was over? So what are you going to do after-"  
"Oh I have a job lined up. It's a very important one unfortunately…But it does have it's rewards….Unfortunately it doesn't involve rubbing oil on bikini clad women, be they human or youkia, but it's a close second. Look me up some time and I'll show you how to sneak into all the great succubus run strip clubs."  
"Hold it! Tsukune how did you know that Gin would be leaving?" Kurumu ask suspiciously.  
"Oh The Chairman said that Gin would be leaving at the end of the semester."  
Tsukune looked sad remembering that another one of his friends had to leave.  
"So your saying that Gin is leaving? This isn't some sick twisted joke?"

"Yes The chairman said that he'll be leaving at the semesters end. But apparently he must have sped it up abit…" Moka said unhappily. Granted she didn't like the werewolf but she would miss him just a bit.  
'YES!!!! This is the happiest day of my life!!' The blue haired succubus thought to herself as she thought of the academy without it's legendary perverted werewolf.  
"So Gin is leaving then. Excuse us for one minute." Mizore said quickly. With that both the succubus and ice women ran into a door marked office.  
A few minutes later a announcement was made over the intercom.  
_**"Attention, The Boogeyman will be moving to a different closet in two days. I repeat The Boogeyman will be moving to a different closet in two days. This is not a drill, we have Forty eight hours and counting."**_

_A few minutes latter Tsukune could have sworn he hear various screams of happiness come from all around the school.  
"Well I got to go Tsukune see ya latter." With that Gin walked to his room.  
Ten minutes latter Kurumu walked back in the hallway. __"Well that means we will have to get ready for the party." Mizore said as she popped out from behind a closet door.  
"That's a great idea we should throw Gin a Graduation/going away party." said Tsukune_

Kurumu and Mizore both looked at Tsukune like he had just said a swore word.  
Then the two of them laughed.

"Tsukune that is so funny!" Laughed Kurumu.  
"Yes who would throw a party for Gin!" Laughed Mizore.  
"The two of you suggested it!" Tsukune said angrily.  
"No Tsukune the party both of them are referring to is the one that all the girls of the school will throw the day Gin leaves." Moka pointed out.  
"What? Also what was that weird announcement?" Tsukune asked confused.  
"Tsukune that was Kurumu announcing to the female student body that Gin was leaving." Moka explained quickly.

To the entire female student population having Gin leave the school early was like a miracle had happened and everyone had been treated to a vacation in paradise!  
The two youkia took off down the hall to get ready for the party.  
"Well I still say we should throw Gin a going away party." Tsukune muttered.

"Oh hell!" Eoko looked at the man who had broke into his apartment only to discover that the man was a women. She had silver hair and fiery red eyes.  
"Moka?…..No your not her she's with- Never mind who are you and what are you doing in my apartment? Usually I don't have women up here, mostly because my landlord would kick me out if he found out.  
"Get off ME!" She roared and wedged her foot near Eoko's chest and sent him into the ceiling only to come crashing to the floor a few minutes latter.  
The vampire lady got off the floor and stood up.  
"Ohhhhh." the priest shook his head and got up off the floor.

'Now I know how Tsukune feels.'  
"How dare a human put his hands on my royal breasts! If I was at home father would have you skinned alive!"  
"You're a vampire….What are you doing here? Also why were you trying to kill me?" Eoko demanded.  
"Don't you flatter yourself. I wasn't here to kill you. Your not important enough to kill. I was-"  
The silver haired vampire was cut off by a sudden rumble fallowed by a quick shaking that caused everything in the apartment to move.  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Eoko grabbed the vampire and threw her into the door way connecting the kitchen to the living room.  
Thankfully the quake only lasted a few minutes.

The two of them got out and Eoko took a sniff of the air around him.  
"What the…it smells like gas?"  
Boom!  
Eoko looked into the kitchen and saw that a pip to his gas stove had broken and was leaking gas into the apartment. He quickly grabbed the vampire lady and made his way to the fire escape.  
"What are-"  
The two of them quickly went down and got to the ground.  
'Well this is just great gas is leaking into my apartment! What if the apartment blows up!"  
BOOM!!!!  
As if the universe was mocking the priest a few minutes later his apartment erupted in a sea of crimson flame.  
He quickly threw the vampire to the ground as bits of his room came flying down upon them. The vampire women kicked him off she drew back her fist and slammed it into Eoko's head.  
"Filthy human male how dare you touch me! Why do men always want to do things the hard way. You take me out the fire escape when you could have used the door. Next you shove me to the ground when I'm in no danger of getting hit by the flying debris!"  
Eoko ignored her he looked down and saw a drop of blood on the cement. He reached up and felt a deep gash were the silver haired women had hit him. It seemed to be bleeding quite heavily.  
"The earth will tremble and when fire and blood rain down from above. This is what he meant." Eoko looked around and across the street and saw a small pale sign that said Bloody Alter rest home. Welcome to your resting place before your final resting place..

Coming back to the present Eoko let the revelation sink in.  
"My landlord is going to kill me." Eoko moaned as he started off toward the rest home. He was grabbed from behind by the vampire women.  
"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't you walk away from ME! You will do what I tell you when I tell you do you understand! Distrusting human! You will tell me everything you know about a person named Tsukune Aono." She said angrily. Upon hearing his best friends name Eoko turned around and faced the vampire.  
"Look first of all who are you! Also I don't even know a Tsukune Aono."  
Eoko lied.  
The silver haired vampire gave him a back hand slap to his face.  
"Don't try to deceive me." She growled.  
"My name is Senda."  
"Senna okay fine what were you doing in my apartment?"  
"It's Senda! Senna is a tree whose sap is extracted and used by some primative tribes of humans as a laxative! It's Senda! It means pathway. I was sent of watch you and get information on one Tsukune Aono."  
"What makes you think he has anything to do with me?"

"We have your school records and it has shone that the two of you were friends. It's also known that one Tsukune Aono enrolled at Youkia Academy. Also our information says that one noble women Moka Akashiya, daughter of Mikola and Livia Akashiya

took him as her date to the festive of Blood. More over after the festival the two of them went to The Temple of Eternal Night went through the bonding ceremony, and went down to the eighth level of the temple of Eternal Night. We assume that the two of them did the bonding night down there as well. We need to know what it is that the two of them saw down there."  
"Hold on when you say bonding do you mean like marriage bonding?"  
"Yes you stupid ape, the two of them are married! Now tell me what you know!"  
"Holy shit this is deep…This is bad, but I suppose it's a good thing too. Wow my best friend married…DAMN! I didn't even get to throw him a batcher party."  
Senda grabbed Eoko by his throat and brought him up to look at her face.  
"You know your boobs are huge. You could pose for playboy no problem!" Senda let go of him and smacked him in the face.  
"Focus here monkey! Look at my face and not my boobs! I mean my breasts! Don't look at my breasts!"  
'Great this nut job of a girl wants info about Tsukne. Great I can't tell her the truth. God knows what would happen to Tsukune and heaven only knows what would happen to me too.'  
"Okay your worship fine. Tsukne was my best friend in middle school, granted it gave me a shock when I first saw him transform into his vampire self but I got-"  
Senda grabbed Eoko checks and brought him close to her face so she could look into his eyes. She looked dead serious.  
"So you are saying that he is a vampire….."  
Eoko nodded his head rapidly.  
"If you are lying……." Senda released him.  
'Good I'll put my assassination orders on hold for now….'  
"So why does my best friend concern you?"  
"Let's just say some very important people say that the two of them have a destiny."  
"What people?"  
"You don't need to know….All you need to know is that you just saved your friends life. I was ordered to kill one human Tsukune Aono as I was ordered to kill Moka Akashiya . What I do now I do for the sake of my own family."

With that Senda disappeared into the warm clear night.

Pitter pat, pitter pat. Small droplets of water hit several heads that were standing in a clearing of filthy disgusting garbage. The people standing in the clearing were oblivious to the pounding rain that soaked everyone to the bone. There were various groups of peoples blacks, whites, and people from the far east. Each person was dressed on a montage of cloths from jeans and sweat shirts, to kimonos. However appearances aside each and everyone gathered together was a very dangerous rouge.  
The clearing was devoid of all life. Shadows moved all around on the ground despite the darkness and new moon that hung in the sky. Out of the darkness and the shadows came a man dressed in a red suit and a black tie. He had long dark hair in a pony tail. The man seemed to be untouched by the rain. Every inch of his suit looked clean, crisp, and proper, as if it had just come out of the washer and dryer. His cold black eyes surveyed the group before him. He spread his arms out as if to encompass the entire group before him.  
"Gentlemen thank you for coming. We have much to discus."  
"Why have you summoned us here?" One of them asked.  
"What I see before me is simply the dredge of Youkia society. The out casts, the forgotten ones, the banished ones, and quite simply the ones who didn't fit in… Am I right?"  
His audience growled at him menacingly. But he seemed unafraid.  
"The pure Youkia ostracized you, the boarders ignored you, the werewolves oppressed you, the holy ones tried to change you into humans and the vampires…..Well the vampires……Well everyone knows what the vampires think don't they………The vampires sought to bring about your destruction.""

Is there a point to this! Your starting to put me to sleep!" cried one rouge.  
"Yes there is. For the most part vampires don't die that often so they don't have children that often. So their numbers have dwindled to a mere ten thousand. They are no longer the mighty immoveable house of darkness and night that you or anyone else here remembers. They have grown old, weak, complacent with the changing of the years! They are a house that has rotted on the inside but on the outside still looks like new. They are ready to fall!  
To long have they stood against you and the others. Vampires drove your people into the sewers and into the garbage pits! Take the lands that they horde over you destroy every one of them! United we have a chance to crush them, the Youkia, and the other races who have stood against you! Who's with me!"

"YA!" Every voice of each rouge present raised itself in triumph.

"Go call out to your brothers, your sisters, your fathers, your mothers and let everyone know that the rouges will not be afraid any longer!"  
"YA!"  
"I am called Dark moon and together we can do much."  
He let out a smile and laugh that echoed throughout the rain soaked night.

"An assassination order! Great! Just great! I've just added another thing on the list of things to never tell my best friend or Moka for that matter! Oh damn there is no way I can tell Tsukune and Moka about this! Why would the vampires issue an assassination order on Moka she is one of them after all. Tsukune is human so I can kind of understand why….Vampires hate humans but very seldom do they order any of them killed…From what Tsukune told me there used to be rules regarding who vampires could marry. Humans were a serious no no….But he also said that nobody fallows them anymore except for the oldest of families. Also vampires don't try to kill there own kind, fight with maybe but not kill….So who would issue an assassination order on Moka and Tsukune?"  
Eoko walked down the street slowly making his way to the nursing home.  
Eoko made his way to the front desk. An old lady sat behind the desk with a bottle of booze and smoking a cigarette.  
"What do you want?" She snorted.  
"I just came to see someone.."  
"Go on back." She said gruffly.  
Eoko walked down the hall. He could see brown spots on the white peeling walls. A mop bucket sat in a corner smelling of dirty water and old sex.  
"Great now to find my grandmother. I can't just run around saying grandma, grandma."  
Eoko walked down the halls he could smell the medicine and stench of sickness and dying. All around him he could hear the screams of patients being forced fed their medication.  
"Remind me to never go to a nursing home…"  
Eoko carefully looked into each room. Thankfully he looked into narrow window inside was a women with long grey hair wearing butterfly covered gown. A open window let a feathery pigeon inside. The little creature sat in her hand.  
"I think I've found grandma."  
Eoko ducked inside.  
He carefully made his way over to her and carefully held her hand.  
"Grandma…Grandma it's me Eoko….Your grandson…..Eoko your favorite and only grandson….."  
The elderly lady looked at him with semi lifeless dieing eyes.

"Eoko……" She looked at her grandson confused.  
"Yes, yes grandma it's me Eoko your grandson…. Remember one Christmas you gave me that life time subscription to playboy magazine…Uh…..I kind of hate to tell you this but…Uhhhh…We kind of thought you were dead."

"Eoko….You are here….."  
"Yes grandma it's me what are you doing here? We thought you were dead. Do you understand everyone thought you were dead."  
The grey haired women looked at him as if trying to concentrate on a difficult subject.  
For a few moments a spark of light filled her eyes.  
The pigeon flew out her window.  
"Eoko…." She reached out and caressed her grandsons cheek.  
"Eoko my grandson, you were always my favorite grandson…"  
"Grandma I'm your only grandson. This is important who did this to you?"  
"Pills must get off my pills….Please.."  
"Excuse me you in a restricted area and visiting hours are over. Your going to have to leave. Now."  
Eoko looked over his shoulder only to see a very attractive blond nurse who was blessed with curves in all the right places.

"Oh I'm sorry I just got here. Could I have a few minutes with her please?"  
"I'm sorry that's not possible…Leave before I force you to leave."  
"Your not a nurse are you….For that matter your not human are you…"  
"Your right. Now I think it's time for you to check out permanently." The women flashed her fangs at him.  
"You're a vampire!"  
The blond vampire kicked Eoko in the stomach and tossed him threw the glass window as if he were a rag doll.

He landed on the cold hard linoleum of the hallway. Eoko grunted in pain.  
"Ohhh, that's going to be black and blue in the morning." He looked at his bleeding arm.  
"What are you a holy man, an exorcist?" She asked tauntingly as she confidently strutted her way towards him.  
"I'm just a guy trying to find his dear old granny! Oh no..Not good!"  
Out of the various rooms of the "rest home" came other vampire women dressed as nurses.  
Eoko spotted a chair standing by a door.

"This had better work." Eoko muttered as he struggled to get up off the floor despite the pain he was in.  
Never the less he managed to grab the chair and shove it in the middle of the room. He stood up on it, then he reached into his pocket and held out a lighter.  
"Attention all hot sexy vampire chicks dressed as nurses, all of you are in violation of the balance leave now or you will be deported!"  
Eoko's warning went unheeded as they kept advancing. The novice priest lit the lighter and held it to the sprinkler. Much to his dismay not so much as a drop of water came out.  
"Oh man this worked in "Constantine!"  
Eoko dropped from the chair and kicked it at the advancing vampires. Thankfully it managed to knock a few of them over. He took a running leap and jammed his staff into the floor using it to gain extra height to pole-vault over the remaining vampires. The novice priest ran with all his might to the basement.  
"Come on, come on it's got to be here….Bingo!"  
Eoko spotted the large grey water main that held the rest homes supply of water. He grasp the circular handle and it slowly began to turn.  
"Uhh, the vampires must have closed this offff. Humph! Now I do this."  
Eoko ran back up into the hallways. Thankfully the other vampires seemed to be converging on his grandmothers room. He ran into another room and looked for another chair. He spotted a metal chair, he also saw a old man lying in bed.  
The old man looked at Eoko with interest. He seemed oblivious to what was going on. Clearly off in his own little world.  
"Have you forgotten how to fly?" He asked.  
"Uhhh…Well a guy does after a while…"  
"It's simple just think of a happy thought."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind….I need to barrow this…I'll give it back Okay…Bye."  
Eoko quickly ran out of the room. He threw the chair at the vampires. It managed to knock a few of them over and clear a quick path for him. He ran for the chair, stood it up on it's four legs and stood on it.  
"Now let's try this again. Attention all hot sexy vampire chicks dressed as nurses, all of you are in violation of the balance leave now or you will be deported!" Eoko said quickly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter once more. The novice priest lit the lighter and held it to the sprinkler. Much to his relief the sprinkler let loose a stream of  
flowing water. The vampire nurses screamed in pain as the sprinkler water hit them. Eoko jumped off the chair and swung his staff in a wide arch. Taking off several of his adversaries heads as he did so. Three vampires ran at him from his left. He swung his staff in a X patter and managed to turn the tree vampires into a pile of bloody meat. The novice priest looked to his right and saw four vampires come at him. Two had jumped into the air their claws and fangs flashed at him. Eoko swung his staff upwards and sliced both of them in half with one blow. He then dropped to the floor and swung again aiming lower for the two vampires on either side of him. His staff caught both of them in their knees slicing off their legs leaving both unable to move except for a slowly stubby crawl. Eoko then threw several paper talismans at the vampires that were still able to move despite the water. Satisfied that they were down for the count he ran to the room to grab his grandmother.  
"Okay grandma we have to go okay just stay behind me and everything will be fine."  
Eoko stuck his head out the door. Thankfully the vampires seemed to be dead because of the water he had released.  
"Moka I'm sorry I had to do that." He muttered.  
"Look what you did! I can't believe what you did! Eoko you naughty boy look at the mess you made!" His grandmother said as she looked at the bloody walls and the mangled limbs left over from Eoko's fight. She used the same tone as if to be scolding him as if he had forgotten to clean his room.  
"Grandma those vampires were trying to kill us."  
"Oh yes…I forgot about that…It's a new experience for me…."  
"Grandma this kind of thing happens to me all the time!"  
A movement caught Eoko by surprise. He looked and saw the same blond vampire who had threatened him earlier. She appeared to be horribly weak from the water and badly injured due to his staff attacks. Numerous bloody cuts and dark bruises covered her body.  
Eoko grabbed a hold of the blond vampire. He wrapped two surtra's around her wrists and her ankles. Then he calmly and raised his fist and knocked her unconscious.

A few hours and quick stop to Wal-Mart latter, Eoko managed to get a small cramped hotel room. It was in the lower more run down areas. The owner seemed desperate for money so no questions were asked when he saw the nurse and the old lady walk in with the young man whose cloths were torn and arm bleeding. He gave them two nice rooms with views. Well sort of….There were windows, which allowed Eoko to see four feet into a brick wall of the ally next door. The sheets were a dirty brown and smelled horrible.  
Eoko wrapped his sutra's around the arms and legs of the chair and then wrapped them around her wrists and ankles too. Despite their weak look he knew that his paper sutra's would hold the vampire better then any rope.  
"Grandma go get some rest in your room okay we can talk latter."  
As soon as his grandmother had left for her room, Eoko reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of mushy cat food. He opened it and mashed it up, then he took at spoon full and held it under the vampires nose. Thankfully she came around quickly and the stench of the cat food.  
"You little-UMPH!" Her eyes bulged out as her statement was drowned out when Eoko shoved the spoon full of mushy grey lumpy cat food down her throat.  
The vampire coughed and gagged on the spoon of vile food.  
"AH! You filthy little UMPH!" Eoko shoved the rest of the cat food into her mouth and down her throat.  
"Good now I have your attention. Why were you holding my grandmother?"  
Eoko demanded.  
"I don't know!"  
Eoko took out two cans of food from a wal-mart bag.  
"Ya know I really don't believe you…Here is a can of extra special kitty liverwurst advanced formula. It saws here it's specially designed with a build in laxative and stool softener for the easy passing of kidney stones and those hard poops. Now I'll ask you again.. Why were you holding my grandmother?"  
"I'll never tell a lousy human! I've been trained to withstand the most horrible pain and the most intense of drugs be they truth, hallucinogens, or other wise! I will not break to your questioning!"  
"Okay if that's the way you want to go." Eoko put a large glop of the sickly smelling brown and grey substance on the spoon. He held open the vampires mouth and prepared to plunge the spoon in.  
"Ah! She's the last living oracle" The vampire gasped.  
"And?" Eoko prodded.  
"I don't know!" The blond snarled.  
Eoko went over and picked out two bottles. One had a thick green oil like substance in it. The other had a dark purple liquid in it. He preceded to mix them in with the cat food.  
"Now the green stuff is cod-liver oil, and the purple stuff is prune juice. Both are natures laxatives. Hummm. I wonder what laxatives and stool softeners would do to a vampire?" He brought the spoon to the vampires mouth.  
"AH! ALRIGHT! She's the last living oracle. The three vampire lords knew what she was and wanted her for her abilities to see the future."  
"My grandmother hasn't been spouting the future before! Why now?" He pushed the spoon near her mouth.  
"No! No please! It started when the council figured out she was a direct descendent of the Sybil. Her skills and abilities were pasted along silently in her genes. We had to give her a special drug to jump start them! Also we had to monitor how much we gave her otherwise she would die. We also had to give her another drug in order for her genes to go dormant again."  
"Keep going! So what she popped a pill she had a vision is that it?" Eoko demanded!  
"No, GCR161 is experimental. Whenever she was given the drug she had a vision it would activate a specific part of her brain which would enlarge and expand. Which would if not stopped in twenty minutes would kill her. That was what the second drug was for to stop the swelling. GCR262 is what it was called."  
"Good now we are getting somewhere. Do you have any of the drugs with you?"  
"I've said to much already they will kill me."  
"I'll kill you if you don't explain to me why you took my grandmother, what she told you and why there is a assassination order on my best friend and his wife! NOW TELL ME!"

Eoko went ahead and shoved the can of cat food down her throat to emphasize his point.  
The blond vampire gagged and coughed in disgust.

"YOU are much like a vampire cold, hard and unmoving."  
"Thanks. You'd be surprised what kidnapping a guys granny can do to change your attitude. Now did you kill my grandfather?"  
"No he died before we could issue a killing order. We faked your grandmothers death with the house fire. We said her body was to badly burned to be identified. We advised your mother to cremate her. But the ashes you buried weren't hers. You buried grandma presto logs ashes!" The vampire women grinned sickly at him.  
"Now why is there a assassination order on my best friend and his wife!"  
"I'll never tell I've said too much, my life is forfeit!" She howled. Determined to get the truth he continued to press her.  
"So are the laxatives kicking in yet? Well I figured they wouldn't do anything considering you're a vampire you have a different metabolism then we do. Now I've read that vampires never bit holy men for fear of tasting their blood…Do you know why?"  
The blond vampire said nothing.  
"Well I'll tell you. Vampires fear that the holy powers of the priest or priestess will cross over in the blood and kill them. I'd be like drinking poison mixed in with a drink wouldn't it. So I hear it's never been tested. What do you say we test that theory shall we."  
Eoko took out his small pocket knife and drew his blade against the skin of his right arm. He let the blood drip into a small paper cup. He put a bandage over the wound then he turned his attention back to the vampire.  
"Now," Eoko said in a calming voice. "I've heard four theories about what would happen if vampires drink the blood of a holy person. Some vampires think you would implode, some think you would explode, some think you would get the spiritual powers of the person you drank from, and some think nothing would happen. So why don't we see what happens.  
Eoko raised the cup to the vampires lips only have her screaming and begging for him to stop at the top of her lungs.  
"She saw a child! She saw a child, a pure vampire! She saw a child a pure vampire born of a vampire and a human. The child would have no trace of the human father. This child would either unite the clans, change the order of things for the better or destroy the world! I swear that's all!"  
"Why is there a killing order on Tsukune Aono and on Moka Akashiya! DAMN IT TELL ME!"  
"The counsel fears-"  
_**BOOM!**_

The side wall of the room exploded inwards scattering paint and plaster all over the floor.  
Eoko was sent into the door and hit it with a crack!

He got up as quick as he could only to see a masked man in black combat armor put a gun to the blond womens' head and turn her face into a bloodily stain on the wall of the room.  
Eoko grabbed his staff and threw it at the assailant. The staff wrapped itself around the man like a boa constrictor would wrap itself around it's prey. The staff did so as if it had a mind of it's own.  
Eoko ran and tackled the man and then pulled off the mask. He was shocked only to be greeted with the same face he had seen mere hours before.  
"Oh hell not you again!"  
"Nice to see you again to horny boy! Get off me!" Senda gave him a kick to his ribs sent him into the wall.  
His grandmother chose that moment to enter. She looked at her grandson and to the women in black on the floor.  
"Oh look my grandson has a girlfriend."  
"No Grandma she is not my girl friend!"  
"Excuse me we have to destroy everything here otherwise the cops are going to discover a lot of things we don't want them too."  
"Give me the explosive you were going to plant I'll set it then we can leave okay!"  
"As if I'd let you use a bomb made by my people! You blow everyone up including yourself!"  
"Look you don't have a choice. You either tell be where the explosive is, tell be how to set it, or I can strip search you, find the bomb, hopefully set it right and hopefully get out before everything explodes leaving you behind."  
"Horny human! I'm up for option one! The detonation device is in my right breast pocket. Don't you dare grope a feel! Otherwise I will-"  
"You won't be able to do anything about it. So just relax. I'm a gentleman."  
"I find that hard to believe." Senda snorted.  
Eoko felt around and found a small white circular disk with three pictographs on it .  
"Now push the two pictures at both ends of the disk then push the center one, after that push the center one again and then push the two on the ends again. There is a ten second delay, then this whole place will explode like a super nova. Everything will be vaporized no evidence of this place will remain."  
"You must love using this…..Let me guess nothing turns you on more than when something goes boom, right!" Eoko said smugly. Eoko helped Senda to her feet and made his grandmother and her hurry out into the parking lot. He carefully pressed the symbols on the device and then ran like hell.

He quickly joined his grandmother and Senda in his jeep across the street in another ally.  
Ten seconds pasted and no explosion.  
"Will that was anti climatic. I either programmed the explosive wrong or it didn't go off."  
BOOM!  
Two fire balls light up the night sky.  
"Thank you now let me go!" Senda demanded.  
"Why did you kill her, why were you ordered to kill my friends? Also for that matter I thought you left! What are you doing back already?"  
"They detected a breach in security and that the oracle was taken out of the facility. They feared that we were in danger of being discovered. I was sent to investigate. The number of bodies didn't add up and the humans were still alive.. Plus one of our people was missing. I blew up the facility and chased you down. I killed her because she was leaking information!"  
"I'll let you go if you let my grandmother go. Alright. Also something you should know. Fairy Tale…You do know what Fairy Tale is right?"  
"Yes they are a miner threat to the vampire clans. Nothing more."  
"Well not anymore their not. The three elders have been assassinated. Someone new is large and in charge of Fairy Tale. Who ever they are, they want the complete and utter destruction of the vampires and other youkia. Pass that on to your leaders."  
"That's impossible the three elders could not be killed by our own assassination squads. What makes you believe that they are dead now? If it is true then how do you know this?" Senda asked skeptically.  
"Lets just say that my information comes from a very reliable source. Someone should be able to confirm it."  
"Fine if what you say checks out I'll just say she died in the explosion along with the assailant."  
"Thanks well goodbye precious." Eoko grasped his staff as he gave a quick tug and it unwrapped itself from the vampire.  
"So long cupcake!" Senda snorted as she disappeared into the night once more.

"Okay grandma I have to go on a trip somewhere. Lets go get mom and dad and we can all go on a trip around the world." Eoko said his eyes smiling and gleaming with mischief.

Sun light beat down on the cover of thick murky clouds. Unfortunately the rays of the blazing sun couldn't penetrate the clouds. The mist like clouds covered a horrible bog.  
A cold dirty teenager reached up and pulled up his cloak, hiked up his boots and covered his nose. He took a look around. Eoko looked all around him. Everywhere was sick pea green water. Moss flourished here. Dead trees and withering weeds permeated the landscape. He hesitantly took a step into the murky water. His knee high boots sank deep into the rugged terrain of the swamp.  
SLUMP! SLUP! SLUMP! SLUP  
"Oh! How disgusting." Eoko muttered as he reached down and pulled himself out of the muddy water.  
"To think that the brilliant minds who made Lord of the Rings into a movie wanted to film here in this bog! YUCK! There had better be some of my brethren here in this swamp! Otherwise when I get back I'm going to kill that wizard."  
'Thank goodness for fake passports and ID's. I sent Grandma, Mom, and Dad to Australia the land down under. Along with that I got Rily to hack into the computer systems and erase any and all data and records saying that me, my parents, grandfather or grandmother ever existed! Wow I feel just like a guy in Men in Black! "You'll conform to the identity we give you, eat where we tell you, live where we tell you. From now on you'll have no identifying marks of any kind. You'll not stand out in any way. Your entire image is crafted to leave no lasting memory with anyone you encounter. You're a rumor, recognizable only as deja vu and dismissed just as quickly. You don't exist; you were never even born. Anonymity is your name. Silence your native tongue. You're no longer part of the System. You're above the System. Over it. Beyond it. We're "them." We're "they." We are the Men in Black. You will sever every human contact. Nobody will ever know you exist anywhere. Ever."  
HA HA! Now if only Rily's tip pays off I just may not kill that wizard after all.'  
Eoko thought happily as he continued into the swamp.

Tsukune signed as he and Moka walked down the hall. "Moka go on I'll catch up with you so we can start moving our stuff."  
"Okay." Moka laughed as she walked down the hallway.

"Well this is it Moka and I-AH!" Tsukune screamed as someone grabbed him from behind and knocked him unconscious.

Tsukune blinked and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes but found that he couldn't move. He looked up and saw white porcelain all around his head. He also saw small squares of green and red tiled linoleum forming lines on the floor and along the wall.  
"Oh it smells horrible in here." Tsukune moaned. "Where ever here is….Oh no!" Tsukune moaned as he saw a tan stall and a set of sinks in the corner of the room.  
"Oh God I'm in the men's restroom…No wait that may not be too bad at least I'm not in the womens' restroom."  
"Hello Tsukune it's good to see you…" The door of the men's room opened slowly and Kokoa, Moka's little red headed half sister, walked in covered head to toe in green surgical gear. She even had mask and gloves on to. The red haired vampire walked over and pulled down her green mask and flashed her fangs at Tsukune.  
Tsukune looked down and saw that he was strapped to a hard orange plastic emergency rescue table.  
"Kokoa what are you doing?" Tsukune asked nervously.  
"Oh nothing much Tsukune…Now this is called water boarding is will simulate drowning. Don't worry you will be in no danger…I just what to have a chat with my brother in law." Kokoa smiled evilly at Tsukune. She pulled up her mask and pulled up her green surgical gloves.  
"B, bbbb,brr,,brother in law….Kokoa I think you maybe have the wrong-"  
"Be quite!" She screamed. The red headed vampire grabbed Tsukune's head, thrust it inside the urinal and pulled the handle and let the clear dirty water sprayed down on Tsukune's head!  
"AH!!!!"  
"Tsukune tell me THE TRUTH!!!!" Screamed the strawberry redhead. The toilet water stopped and Kokoa glared at Tsukune.  
"Ah! My eyes are burning this water isn't sanitary! Kokoa please don't do this! Moka wouldn't like it if you tortured her husban.. I mean her boy frien, I mean her best friend." Tsukune screamed at his sister in law! The green eyed vampire didn't seem satisfied with Tsukune's answer, because she pulled down on the cold steel handle at let the water loose again. Tsukune screamed again as the water rushed down to greet him.  
"Now what did you do with my Oneesama! Did you have sex with my sister Tsukune!" She screamed at him as the urinal water stopped flowing. Tsukune struggled to escape his bonds. But Kokoa had wrapped him to tightly in the chains.  
"Kokoa don't do this!" Tsukune's eye bulged as he gasped and sputtered as the water went down his throat.  
"Tsukune this is not torture. This is an interrogation, not torture. Torture implies that there is no questioning involved and it's just to inflict pain. But I'm interrogating you. When you interrogate someone there is questioning involved which I am questioning you." She said in a sing song voice.  
"Kokoa do you think that Inner Moka would want to get married to a human!" Tsukune howled.  
"Did you go through the bonding ceremony and have sex with my Oneesamma at the temple of night!" The red head screamed as she pulled the handle and let the water run over Tsukune's head once more with a flush!  
Tsukune gasped and sputtered as some of the water rushed into his mouth.  
"Kokoa Moka and I just stayed up all night and watched the sun rise that's it! I swear Moka and I aren't married!"  
"So you admit that you and my oneesama haven't done anything." She said skeptically. Tsukune's eyes bulged as he managed to gasp out as the water rushed into his mouth.  
"I swear Kokoa! Kokoa I swear on your great great grandparents that, Moka and I aren't married!"  
"If your lying you will be very sorry!" Kokoa's eyes flashed dangerously.  
"I am not lying to you." Tsukune begged.  
Kokoa turned her head.  
"HUMPF! Oneessama is to good for you anyway!"  
"Kokoa where did you get that?" He sputtered, coughed and tried to get the water to leave his throat.  
"I found it in the attic at the house, this protected me from the water. Well bye Tsukune." Kokoa said happily as she walked out of the restroom.  
"Uhhhh…Koko. I'm still stuck in here....Help! I'm stuck in the restroom! HELP!"

Hello everyone chapter 4 is done. I hope all of you enjoyed it!

Send reviews please also feel free to send Pm's with suggestions and idea's for Returns and revelations!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 A Bath and a knock

Rosario to Vampire Returns and Revelations Chapter 5 A bath and a knock.

Hello everyone. I'm back! I bet everyone thought I was in a coma or dead right? Well I'm not. Anyway on with the story.

"Ohhhhh……Hot, hot, ahhhhh…" Tsukune sighed as Moka carefully helped to ease him into the hot water of the bathtub. The bathtub was made of white marble, in was constructed in a kind of a oval shape, and it looked like it could just barley fit two people in it comfortably.

The black haired human stretched out in the hot water.  
Tsukune groaned as his muscles screamed in protest to his actions.

Moka turned away from him. The pink haired vampire stared at Tsukune's pile of wet cloths drying in the corner very interesting.

"I'm sorry for what Kokoa did to you Tsukune…."

Ignoring the fact that he was getting her favorite red robe wet, Tsukune managed to reach up and grab a hold of her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Moka come here look at me. I don't blame you for what Kokoa- "

Tsukune didn't have the heart to finish his statement as Moka pressed her lips to his own. The two of them enjoyed the feeling of each others lips touching and it seemed all to brief when Moka suddenly broke his grip and the kiss

"Here I'll put a herbal antidote in the water, so that way I can get in and wash your back." The pink haired vampire blushed as she went to go get the herbal antidote. Despite the fact that the two of them had done the sacred rights of the vampire blood bond, after which both were considered to be "married" according to the traditions, and the two of them had consummated their union the same night; outer Moka still blushed like a virgin bride when it came to moments of intimacy with her blood mate.

She had gone out to look for Tsukune when he failed to show up, to help her move her things into the room that the two of them would share. Moka had heard him scream for help from the men's restroom. Once she had released him from his restraints the pink haired vampire was shocked, to say the least, once Tsukune told her what her sister had done to him.  
_"Kokoa will be punished for what she did to you my Tsukune." _Inner Moka growled_._

Outer Moka quickly returned with a bottle of green liquid and poured it into the tub. The clear water took on a sickly green color.

Moka removed the blood red robe that she wore and joined Tsukune in the water.  
The pink haired vampire brought her hands up and gently rubbed Tsukune's shoulders in a effort to get the tension out of the muscles she saw there. Tsukune moaned in response to Mokaa's actions.  
"Moka that feels great don't stop."  
"Don't worry I won't….Tsukune what did you tell Kokoa when she questioned you? You didn't lie to her did you?"  
"Uhhh, Moka well I kind of did sort of…You see with the dirty water rushing down on me I was a bit stressed and didn't give her the correct answers to her questions….."  
"What questions did she ask?" Moka asked a hint of concern in her voice. Tsukune felt her hands tense up a bit on his shoulders.  
"She wanted to know if we were married. Also if we went through the bonding ceremony and if we had sex or not."  
"What did you tell her?" Moka asked worriedly.  
"Considering the fact that Kokoa was water boarding me at the time I gave her the answers she wanted to hear. Don't worry I'll tell her the truth. I'm not ashamed of being married to a vampire."

"Thank you Tsukune."  
"Kokoa will have to get used to the fact that the two of us are married according to your people's traditions. But technically we aren't married according to human tradition. So I have a feeling my parents will have something to say about that….Uhhh Moka another thing we have to figure out how to tell the others that the two of us are "married.""

"Yes it will be a problem…..Kurumu and Mizore will be hurt, but the two of them will move on and find someone special. The only ones who won't have a problem with it are Yukari and Gin ."  
"Knowing her she'll probably try to get in to bed with the two of us. Gin will probably be happy for us but we may want to tell him after the party tomorrow. It's late we should get to bed so we can get some rest."

Moka stoped her velvety caress on his back and instead pulled him to her. Tsukune felt Moka's breasts press into his back. The vampire girls' breath felt hot to Tsukune as it made it's way up his neck to his ears. Moka reached out with her fangs and nibbled on her blood mates ear. Moka seemed to tickle his ear with her tongue as she held him close. She ran her finger tips over the many scars that adorned Tsukune's chest and whispered softly in his ear.  
"Tsukune I'm thirsty."

Tsukune suppressed a sighed.  
"Moka go ahead you can have some of my blood. Inner Moka can have some too, but after that we have to get some sleep. We have early classes in the morning. I'm sorry about lie-"  
"Shhh it's alright Tsukune." She murmured as she loved the heat of Tsukune's body as he gradually grew aroused and blood rushed throughout it.  
"Moka no matter what any of your relatives do to me I will always love you…."

'_Tsukune still loves me and still wants to be with me….I get his warmth and his blood.'_ Moka thought happily.

Moka bent down and was about to sink her fangs into her blood mates neck. It was without a doubt the perfect loving moment, when suddenly in the middle of that perfect moment there was a knock on the door.

Hello everyone sorry it has been four months since I last updated any of my work and for that I am sorry. I also regret not being able to respond to any of your emails either. Again please reviews and feel free to send Pm's with suggestions, questions, comments or if all of you want to scream at me for having not answering emails, a short chapter, and for not updating for heaven knows how long. Frankly I wouldn't blame any of you if you did.

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 DormRoom Brawl and Eoko's work

_Rosario To Vampire Chapter 6 Dorm room brawl and a Eoko work._

_Hello everyone how is it going? Here for your viewing pleasure is chapter 6_

"_Oh who ever it is interrupting us is going to-" _Inner Moka stopped short as she heard another round of pounding at the front door.

"Uh Moka where are the towels?" Tsukune asked his checks flushed a light red. It was as if now he chose to acknowledge that the two of them had been bathing together. Moka had to admit to herself that Tsukune was still getting used to being married to her as she was getting used to him.

"The towels are in the cabinet next to the sink.

Tsukune groaned and reluctantly got out of the bathtub.

He quickly went over, slipped on a robe and went to the door. He opened it up a crack and stuck his head out. Much to his dismay there stood Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Melissa.

"Hi guys what are all of you doing here?" Tsukune said quickly.

"Oh I had heard that you had moved from your old room to this room. I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed. Are you comfortable? You know if there is anything I can do for you, anything at all please don't hesitate to ask. The others tagged along uninvited." Melissa said with a slight bit of poison in her voice. Mizore, Kurumu and Melissa's eyes hungrily roamed over Tsukune as each of them took in the sight of him in a black bath robe. Tsukune was thankfully oblivious.

"So can we come in?"

"Uhhh, nothing personal but no. You see my room is still a mess I'm trying to get unpacked."

"That's no problem we don't mind a mess. Also I was wandering have you seen Moka. I heard from the succubus and the ice women that she got assigned to a new apartment. Unfortunately for some reason I haven't been able to find it yet. I figured that you might know considering the two of you are friends and all. So do you know what apartment she got assigned to? I want to stop by and make sure she got settled in." Melissa smiled evilly.

'_Oh no!' _Thought Tsukune franticly. _'I can't tell any of them that Moka and I are living together. Heaven knows what type of trouble that would cause. Think Tsukune! Think, think, I know!'_

"Uh no I haven't seen Moka. Not since Kokoa knocked me out and water boarded me in the guys restroom. I kind of just got out of the bathtub. You know had to wash off all that dirty water from the toilet. I'm sure that Moka is…I'm sure she is in the dorms somewhere." Tsukune lied quickly.

"YOU did that to TSUKUNE!" All four girls screamed at Kokoa. Each of them turned around and glared at the strawberry red head.

"I was just doing it to make sure Tsukune didn't do anything with big sis!" Kokoa screamed angrily.

Kurumu's nails grew razor sharp and grew in length. A pair a smooth leathery black wings and long pointed tail quickly added themselves to her figure. Mizore's hands looked paler that usual when a layer a clear ice rose up and around her hands. Ice formed lethal looking claws on her hands and arms.

Melissa in the mean time had a great deal of hair on her face. She had a great beard which gradually began to cover her body. Her feet and hands expanded as muscles, blood and bone changed according to it's owners will forming the werewolf within and evoking it's power. Their transformations complete all three youkia slowly advanced on the vampire. Yukari the small, but knowledgeable and reliable witch raised her heart shaped wand in threatening gesture .

"Come Kou Nazo Koumori!"The round brown bat flew in a door and down the hall way only to land on his mistress's shoulder.

"Kokoa sama I saw-""Kou Nazo Koumori now rapier weapon mode transform!"

"Yes but you told me to look for Moka sama and I-"

"Kou be quite! Now transform!"

"But Kokoa sama this is important I saw your sist-"

"I know what I told you to do now do what your told!" The strawberry redhead screamed at her round brown bat let out a sign and then a load screech. He fold his wings and his body began to twist into the form of a sharp pointy rapier.

"Take this!" Kokoa cried as she used here vampire strength leaped over Mizore and Kurumu. She thrust her rapier in Melissa's back and kicked door open from which Tsukune had been standing behind.

"Onee sama! Where are you? COME OUT!" The red head screamed.

The strawberry redheads kick slammed Tsukune and the door into the far side of the room.

Mizore and Kurumu both leaped up in the air and each spun in circle. Both youkia twisted their claws around and struck the younger vampire and pined her against the wall.

Mizore and Kurumu turned from Kokoa to Melissa and Yukari. The young witch raised her wand and a bowling ball fell down from above her head and slammed into the werewolf's head and rendered her unconscious.

Kokoa never one to be ignored or undone used her strength to pull herself free of the ice daggers and nail claws that both Mizore and Kurumu had used to pin her to the wall. She rushed forward balanced on her right foot and used her left foot help her to cartwheel into a corner. The redhead then rushed forward and leaped up into the air and pulled onto both Kurumu's and Mizore's hair and used it to slam both of their heads together rendering the two of them unconscious.

She then turned and yanked her rapier our of the fallen werewolf's back. Kokoa turned and looked at Yukari. She stood for a few moments debating on whether to deliver a few several swift kicks to the young witch. Unfortunately Kokoa's hesitation gave Yukari the opening she needed. The bowling ball that had struck Melissa now rose in the air and hit Kokoa in the head which in turn sent her crashing through the wall across the room of the living room and into the rest room.

Kokoa's head collided with the rim of the bathtub knocking her unconscious for a few moments. The strawberry redhead opened her eyes and looked up. She had double vision and blood fell from a large bloody cut on her head down onto her face. She shook her head because for a few moments it looked like she saw her Onee sama with a towel around her ducking into the hall across from her.

"Onee sama?" Kokoa said weakly.

The door fell to the floor as Tsukune had a angry look in his eyes.

"Kokoa I want you and the others out! I don't want our room…I mean MY ROOM wrecked by your fighting!"

Kokoa got up off the tiled floor oblivious to Tsukune's screams and ran into the hallway. She threw her rapier at Yukari piercing her shirt and pining her to the wall. The younger vampire ran up and snatch up Yukari's wand. She then ran into Tsukune's room. She looked around and saw a bunch of boxes marked "Moka's Stuff" in red.

Tsukune in the mean time had pulled Yukari free of Kokoa's rapier.

"Nothing personal Yukari but I'm going to have to talk to Kokoa alone for a while. I'll make sure that you get your wand but this is going to take a long time to explain…I'll tell you when the time is-"

"You and Moka preformed the blood bonding ceremony didn't you?" Tsukune's eye's widened in shock.

"How do you- I mean we did not."

"Tsukune don't try to lie to me. I'm not called the smartest witch at the academy for nothing Tsukune. I knew the two of you went to the festival and I suspected that the two of you did the bonding ritual. When we got back a few things didn't add up. The fact that both you and Moka were summoned to The Board Chairman's office at the same time, the fact that Moka had to move out of the dorms, and the fact that Melissa couldn't find Moka's room. Moreover the Chairman claimed that a few people would have to share rooms but surprisingly no one else in either boys or girls dorms has had to move except for Moka and yourself.

Also I heard Kokoa's bat say "I saw your sist." But he never finished what he said. Before we came looking for you Kokoa ordered Kou to look over the area for Moka. He came back and said that saw Moka but Kokoa was too angry to listen. Finally you practically gave it away yourself. You said "I don't want our room" then you changed it to "my room" That confirmed it. So what were you saying about not having seen Moka?" Yukari smirked evilly at Tsukune.

"Yukari you are too smart for your own good!"

"Thanks. Also most vampire's do weddings incase you are wandering Tsukune. It happens the night after the bonding. Most of the time it's a formality to both families. It's short too. It's I do, I do, cut the cake and the couple leaves on a honey moon. However most of the time the ceremony is enough. Also I know about the blood bond ceremonies because I snooped around the Library and found a few books on it. The older ceremonies don't necessarily have to be preformed but it's considered the thing a proper noble would do. The lesser houses don't do it only the older one's. The lesser houses do weddings. So how was Outer Moka and Inner Moka on a scale of one to ten? You had them both in one night right? So you must have a great deal of stamina. You could probably handle one more couldn't you?" The young witch said her face beaming up at Tsukune with a bright smile on her face.

"Yukari I am not going to give you or anyone else any details about what Outer Moka, Inner Moka and I did that night! Also I'm not going to invite you to get in bed with Moka and I. For that mater we aren't even going to be sleeping together Moka gets the bed and I get the couch. The two of us aren't about to do….." Tsukune lowered his voice as he whispered in the young witch's ear.

"Moka and I are not about to do, you know what. Besides the walls are paper thin. Heaven knows what would happen if anyone found out about this."

"Ok so if you want to do it that way. I guess I'll have to tell Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, and Melissa what I know. By the way the two of you were planning on telling them weren't you?"

"This is black mail Yukari!" Tsukune cried angrily, but sighed. "Yes Moka and I were going to tell them and Kokoa after Gin's party tomorrow."

"Fine I'll keep it under my hat."

"Would you help me by getting Kurumu, Mizore and Melissa out of here?"

"Sure just get me my wand." Tsukune turned and looked back to his and Moka's bed room with some hesitation.

"Oneee sama!! Where are you?" Kokoa called out. Hearing no answer the red head ran back into the hall way. She turned toward her sisters's blood mate and punched Tsukune in the stomach, then fallowed it up with a round house kick to his head. Thankfully not stunned Tsukune rushed forward grabbed Yukari's wand and threw it to her. Kokoa had pined Tsukune to the couch with the rapier to his neck.

"Kokoa if you will let me live for a few more minutes Moka and I can explain everything to you ok."

"Fine." She huffed.

The strawberry redhead glared at Tsukune. Kou returned to his bat form. However Kokoa stayed sitting on top of Tsukune's chest her right first ready to deliver several hard blows to his face.

"Yukari go and take everyone home Moka and I will deal…I mean talk with Kokoa." Tsukune said hurriedly.

The eleven year old witch picked it up her wand with heart shaped top with star in the center and swung it in a wide circle.

For a few moments nothing happened. The three bodies of the succubus, ice maiden, and werewolf remained still and silent on the floor. Then one of Kurumu's claws twitched. It rose up an inch and then fell down. A clear icy finger like claw on Mizore soon imitated it's neighbor, slowly moved itself up and then dropped. One of Melissa's fur covered arms's and one of her legs soon began to jerk as if being manipulated by some perverse puppet master. One by one the battle ready and injured werewolf, succubus, and ice maiden each slowly make their way off the wooden floor. Each one aimlessly gazing off into the distance past the destroyed apartment, oblivious to their injuries and walked out the door.

Across in the cemetery two figures slowly wove their way in and out from among the decaying old tomb stones.

"So how does it feel to be back again?" The first asked.

"You know how it feels." The other retorted.

"Now we had best hurry or The Chairman and The Bus Driver will notice us." The first said quickly.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" The second one asked.

"No the two of them never suspected me from the beginning. On another note have you heard the delightfully, deliciously wicked rumors flying around the vampire realm. Rumors about how one noble vampire women fell in love and got married to a vampire who literally has no identity and who smells like a mortal human. Ha!" The first man laughed.

"The three of them will not live long my people will not tolerate this." The second man growled. "The three vampire lords will not allow that abomination growing within the womens's belly to be brought upon this world."

"Even if she is their leaders daughter?" The first man raised his eye brow.

"Yes especially so. The two lords will not except the third as the head. He will be removed and another will take his place."

Meanwhile back in the dorm room Yukari had thankfully managed to put right most of the destroyed walls and other things. She had left to make sure everyone had gotten back to their rooms safely. Once Yukari had left Kokoa still kept Tsukune pined to the brownish yellow couch..

"Ok Tsukune start explaining." She growled

"Kokoa stop! Don't hurt Tsukune." Moka said as she seemingly appeared out of thin air in a blood red robe. She stood near her younger sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "Kokoa you have to understand that I did a blood bond with Tsukune of my own free will. No one forced me into it. So by our own laws we are married."

Kokoa's eyes flared up with a fire all their own as she addressed her older sister.

"You are not Onee sama! I want to talk to my Onee sama!"

"Ok Kokoa let me pull the Rosario from Moka, and you can talk to Inner Moka." Tsukune said trying to keep his voice calm. Kokoa got off Tsukune and he carefully pulled off the silvery rosario from her neck.

Both vampire and human felt the force of Inner Moka's Aura as it exploded outwards. Moka's pink hair turned silver and her green eyes turned a fiery red. Her body looked less like a teenagers and more like a mature young women who was blessed with curves in all the right places.

Inner Moka glared at her sister with pure anger in her eyes.

"Kokoa how DARE YOU HURT MY TSUKUNE!"

Kokoa swallowed never before had she seen her Onee sama so angry. Not even when facing the fiercest of opponents did she display such rage.

Inner Moka grabbed Kokoa by the scruff of her neck and threw her into the farthest wall.

"I desired Tsukune as my blood mate. Tsukune is part of our family now and if you don't like it then deal with it. But don't you ever hurt him again, because if you do I will consider it an insult to myself and you will suffer for it."

"Moka I think Kokoa just-"

"Stay out of this Tsukune." Moka said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I have to talk to Kokoa alone. Go to bed Tsukune the other Moka and I will be along shortly."

Seeing the look of worry in her blood mates eyes she added.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. The two of us aren't going to exchange blows."

'_Not yet anyway.' _Moka thought evilly as she watched Tsukune reluctantly go into the bedroom. Hearing the door go shut with a click. Moka grabbed her little sister and made her way for the door.

"Kokoa I think it's time we had a nice sisterly fight outside." Moka growled.

A pale moon hung full and low in the sky. It illuminated a lone figure as he struggled through the green slimy water.

"Damn this is annoying! It's bad enough that I had to stoop and rest at that town! I just had to stay the night at the motel. I just had to go shopping at the general store, and get all this damn survival gear the day before yesterday. I got everything from a creepy old guy with no teeth, one leg, and three fingers on one hand! Thank the powers that be I got ou in a back woods, inbreed hillbilly town. Half of this stuff doesn't do anything except weigh me down into this damn hell hole! Look at this water proof pants, shirts, gloves, socks, and shoes. Everything I bought lets more water in than keeps it out! All my survival rations are moldy thanks to my damn "water proof" containers, and the "water proof" thermos had a crack in it!

On top of that I'm starting to think that the old man what ran the hotel and general store came into my room and stole all my underwear!"

Eoko screamed his frustrations to the cool night air. The priest had continued making his way through this horrible stinking bog for the better part of three days.

Nevertheless he kept walking in search for his brethren .

"Where are they? They should be here? Damn it! I'm surprised that I haven't gotten attacked by the old men of the mountains yet." Eoko said bitterly.

The young priests greenish gold eyes widened as he felt something stick in his back.

Eoko carefully looked over his shoulder at another only to see two men. One had thick matted grey hair, the other had long muddy brown. Each wore overalls in varying states of decay. The first man glared at the young man as he kept his shot gun planted in Eoko's back. The second man smiled showing off his yellow teeth.

"Hay ya all! Look what we have here a pretty foreign boy! Ye haw!"

"Ya big brother!" Screamed the second."Alright mister take off your cloths and squeal like a piggy!" The first man demanded.

"Great I run into the mountain men from deliverance in this bog." Muttered Eoko. Never one to be intimidated the young priest quickly grasped his staff with one hand and thrust it behind him to slam into the stomach of the first hillbilly. The gun fell from his grip into the water. Eoko then brought his staff up into the mans stomach and then brought it crashing down into the mans back. The man groaned and fell down face first into the green water. Eoko balanced his staff along his arm, then swung it into a wide arch to send it into the back of the second man's head, rendering him unconscious and knocking him into the water.

"Alright enough of this crap! Get out here and show yourself!" Eoko cried.

A deep rumbling came up from deep within the ground, as several large dead trees bent over and linked themselves with mounds of huge black stone. The link of tree and stone rose up into a large black cave which lead down into the depths of the earth.

A lone voice rose up from the cave.

"Peace brother or if not peace at least have no fear of me."

Eoko made his way down into the cave only to come to a large cave filled with monks, priests and priestess each with various colors of robes all on their knees praying. One monk broke from the group and hugged Eoko.

"It is good to see you alive again brother when we heard about the Order of Light's destruction we feared the worst. Please sit eat and talk about what happened how did you escape?" The monk in the blue robe asked happily.

"Thanks for the warm welcome! You did a piss poor job with that illusions you tried to pull on me! Along with the fact that did you really think I was that stupid as to see that the real people you mixed with the illusion weren't Order members.  
The mountain men of "deliverance" and the town of inbred hillbillies. I ask you could you be anymore obvious that you were here! There are no inbred hillbillies in New Zealand!"

"If you saw through my illusion why did you not dispel it? Also why didn't you make contact with the other order member who tried to fool you."

"The old man with the injurys I knew he was conceling himself with a spell and I figured that the easiest way to get your attention was to trip your alarm. You did feel my powers right?"

"Oh yes we did. Come you have to meet-"

"Buddha!" Eoko cried.

"Oh why yes, he is the one who told us of the destruction of the order by a S Class vampire." The young monk gestured to a balled man dressed in a set of black robes. He carried a long obsidian staff. Adorning the staff were runes and marking of Hebrew, Latin, French, and Babylonian. Two large serpents seemed to weave their was among the magic makings. A large silver wolfs head graced the top. He glowing golden eyes surveyed Eoko with interest.

'_So one of the little lambs survived the slaughter. I'll take care of him soon enough.' _glared at the man in black.

"Brothers you have been lied to! Buddha is the one destroyed The Order and killed Master Kindo!" Eoko pointed at him with one finger.

'_Oh great now how am I going to prove it? I don't have any prove that he did this.' _Eoko thought worried.

"What proof do you have that I did this." Buddha asked his voice eerily calm despite the fact that he had just been accused of mass murder. "I saw this fight take place. I brought The Eye of Eikemodo back to the holy place. How dare you accuse me of this when you have the audacity to consort with Youkia filth!"

"I know youkia and they are not mindless killers! They are my friends! I know a human who himself married a vampire. Not every youkia is a mindless beast. Some of them seek peaceful coexistence with humanity."

"Peaceful coexistence is a dream. It will never happen. Both races can not live together. Youkia will cast themselves upon our children, and feed on their flesh. They are killers by nature! Destroying them is the only way to survive!"

"Humans are killers too. How many thousands have died in our wars because we could not live peacefully." Eoko looked and saw The Eye of Eikemodo sitting on a red pillow in the center of the room. He looked closer and saw a quick flash of red on the priests palm.

"I have proof! That thing," Eoko gestured to the black robbed Buddha. "Has brought the only proof I need! He stole The Eye from Master Kindo's corpse. He can't touch it because he isn't a member of The Order. He maybe a priest but he has been corrupted. The Eye would never lie to us. Anyone can use it. If your innocent Buddha let one of the order touch The Eye and let it show us what happened. If your story is true then you have nothing to fear."

The monk who had greeted Eoko reached forward and grasped The Eye. The room suddenly grew silent as if everyone had just entered the house of someone dieing. The round golden pendent. shook and suddenly it split open from the top to bottom like an eye opening to show its' iris. The center of the pendent lay ten small silver circles. Each glowed and spun flooding the center circle with it's magic. The monk felt something small and wet fall on his nose. The monk brushed the snowflake from his nose and his eyes widened. For it soon became obvious that none of them were in the cave anymore. Each and everyone of his brothers and sisters had somehow been transported to the range of The Four Mountains home of The Order of Light.

Eoko looked up and saw his old master standing on the mountain cliff his staff with him. Seeing his old teacher again was sad and he struggled to hold back tears. Another snowflake fell from the heaven and it was soon joined by thousands of snowflakes and a cold wind which shook everyone to the bone.

The monks, priests, and priestesses, watched in horror as their beloved leader fell, along with their brothers and sisters cut down and their once proud home torn asunder.

Nothing but death and destruction remained. Suddenly a bright flash of light brought everyone back the cave.

If looks could kill Buddha would have died a thousand times over.

"Where is your fellow conspirator?" Screamed priestess.

"Yes where is the vampire?" Called another priest his voice dripped with pain and sadness.

The being called Buddha didn't look concerned at all. He had a sickly grin as if amused by something. "Well," He called out almost in a mocking like tone addressing the remains of the order. "It looks like I have been found out. It matters not no one will stop what I and me associates will do. Bye Bye." With that the man took a step back and disappeared into the blackness of his shadow. Which disappeared along with him.

"Damn it he escaped. Well I suppose all of you have questions to ask." Eoko asked at he looked at the others. But surprisingly no one was looking at him. Everyone seemed to have their attentions focused on a transparent figure who had appeared as soon at Buddha had left.

"Teacher!" Cried one monk.

"Master you have returned!" Wept another.

"Look at me my children, listen carefully my brothers and my sisters, for we will never speak again. Once before I died while trying to give this world a chance for life.  
Now even though it will exhaust the final energies left with in me I will do so to save all of your lives. The Eye allows our order to see time. It also took within it self the souls of all of us slain in the battle. The Eye keeps us grounded here. You must destroy the eye. Once it is gone our souls will be released. In that moment we will give great abilities to all of you here. Our life force will be given to you. You will make our strength your own, you will see our knowledge through your eyes. I love you all. We will never leave you even in the face of our deaths. Eoko do it now!"

"Umm Sensei are you sure the afterlife hasn't scrambled your brain a bit. I mean if this holds your spirits we could go to the mountain and maybe transfer your spirits back to your bodies."

"No! Our time here is over. We lose the people we care about and have no choice but to move on. Everyone living joined together in a circle thought their connection to the dead. Every person has had someone who has loved them and needed them and now everyone is one because they have known that person. After we go into the light another will come and take my place. The person who will come after me will be a guide to all of you. This person will help Eoko lead all of you in the times to come. Now Eoko do as I say!"

Eoko trembled as he raised his staff.

"Oh I can't Sensei! It's like deliberately breaking your grandma's favorite tea pot that's a family heirloom! I can't do it!"

Truth be told Eoko did want to hold on to the eye because it let him talk to his old master. But he wasn't about to tell anyone else that.

"Eoko you must do this. Another person will come and help you when the time comes!"

"I know. But could you give some description of who you will send? Also a time frame would be nice. You know is he going to show up today, tomorrow, two days from now, so when?"

"It will not be for many years until the person I sent will come to you."

"Whoa! Whoa back the express soul train to heaven up here Sensei. Sensei you didn't just say the words "years"? Did you? Days is acceptable, weeks maybe, but YEARS! No way! No how, I can not lead the order for years. I can lead for a few days yes, weeks if I'm lucky, but YEARS! Sensei your asking for a miracle here. I'm not qualified to do you this. Have forgotten about the time that I taught the monks how to play poker? How about the time I gave playboys out to all the priests. More over how about the time I snuck into the priestess changing rooms and bath chambers. I ended up seting up a live video feed and charged the other monks and priests admission fees! I also let them see my collection of porn tapes including the special Girls Gone Wild Back Woods of Kentucky Lesbian addition. I'm not qualified to do this! If you give me this assignment I'll screw it up. If I lead the order will crumble. "

"Eoko you will do this! You are the only one who can do this! Did you or did you not tell Tsukune that you would help him?"

"Yes well-"

"Also do you or did you not know what the enemy is planning?"

"Yes but-"

"Do you or do you not want to save the world both Youkia and human?"

"Yes of course however-"

"Eoko cast aside the complaining, hyperactive, knucklehead of a teenager and become who you were born to be. You will not be alone look to others for advise a good leader does that. Now accept my mantle. Do so not for yourself, do it so that my death, your brothers, and sisters deaths will not have been for nothing. Do it to honor my name and that of your slain friends, do it for others whether they be human or youkia so that they maybe saved through your efforts and that of the Order. Now the dead are not supposed to linger in the world of the living. Break the eye now. Remember ever person has a gift and in that gift lies their destiny. I have taught you everything I know. Now all you have to do is say good bye."

"I love you Sensei….I'll make you and the others proud of me. Together we'll give The Order it's pride back."With that Eoko brought his staff weapon down upon The Eye of Eikemodo.

CRACK!

The gold casing of the eye shattered with Eoko's blow. A fountain of pure white light gushed forth. The light seemed to give a soft hauntingly beautiful melody as it moved threw and around them, giving freely of it's beauty. It suddenly it seemed that other members began to talk to people who weren't there. The light while still non caporal took on form of a loved one each special to a member and it's energy passed from the loved one to the Order member. Only to disappear like the morning mist until Eoko and the others were alone once more. Now everyone in the room now turned to look at him for guidance.

'_Great I bet everyone's_ _thinking: Terrific my life is in the hands of God and a teen who probably has no spiritual powers, and spends ninety percent of his day with his right hand in his pants._

Despite the blessings of the dead upon the living members Eoko couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he stepped into his new roll as a leader.

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6.

Review please, I value my readers opinions. Also personal messages are welcome. Feel free to give me, suggestions, idea's, or comments regarding Returns and Revelations. Ah yes before I forget feel free to submit questions regarding Returns and Revelations.

See you next time.

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 Vampire's battle's, and dreams

Rosario to Vampire Chapter 7 Vampire Battles, dreams and visions.

Mikola lay peacefully curled up in bed with Livia and Julia. He was having a very erotic dream involving the three of them and a tub of synth blood. Suddenly a blaring noise stirred him from his private fantasy. He picked up his cell and answered it.

"Hello Mikola we have to talk meet us at your offices in Tokyo." A arrogant voice spoke into the receiver.

"Alright Udama. I'll see you."

Mikola was concerned to hear his friend and rival hang up so quickly.

He quickly placed two quick kisses to Livia and Julia and begrudgingly got up and got ready to met the other two council lords.

A pale half moon hung in the evening sky. Dark clouds ripe and heavy with rain rapidly moving in. This however didn't mater to the black limo swiftly pasted through the busy streets of Tokyo unhindered by the clogged streets filled with cars.

It came to a halt in front of a large high rise building.

Mikola stepped out of the limo. His vampire nature concealed behind the silver Rosario attached to his wrist like a watch. The s class vampire's long silver hair was now short and grey. His blood read eyes took on a ice burg blue. The elder vampire's purple suit added to the aura of authority and superiority he presented to all the humans he encountered as he walked down the halls. He looked at the various humans who scuttled about the lower floors of his companies office's like so many roaches. Mikola Akashiya turned his nose up at the abundance of human filth the littered his company.

'_I must remember to fire some of them before I leave. Who knows it will probably make me feel better. Heaven knows I can conduct a surprise inspection and weed out the weak employees….Every six years I come back and do a inspection of my holdings. Every six years every employee in my company whether they are over sea's or not attempt to endure themselves to my kindness but to no avail. "I show no mercy!" Who knew the humans could have such a fear of me when they know not what I am… all the weakling humans know is that I represent the senior partners. Who are nothing more then a hand full of men who run my company for me….If they fail to run it to my specifications….They will wish for death before I get done with them…..The only reason I'm here in this human dung hill is The other two lords summoned me to my own offices. Something is wrong we usually convene later in the year….Now is a brief holiday….' _

"Um…Excuse me Sir," A scared stuttering voice interrupted his thoughts. The vampire lord looked over only to see a of a blond secretary approach him with a large rolling cart of drinks.

"Sir would you like some cccc, coffee, tttt, tea or bbbb, brandy."

He glared at the secretary who had dared to approached him and offer him his choice in grabbed a large brandy bottle of Asbach Uralt 80 and swiftly grabbed the cart away from the poor women and with a simple flick of his wrist send it into the nearest wall. The cart crashed into the wall spilling it's collection of coffee, tea, and brandy across the floor. Each liquid fell atop the shards of glass that littered the floor.

"Tell me….Why are you serving alcohol to employees who are still on duty!"

The woman swallowed nervously. "Ummmm…Sir I…I was just-"

"SILENCE WOMEN! Did I stutter? I asked you a simple question! Now ANSWER ME!"

"Y-yes Sir last year the CEO thought it would boost productivity if we brought around drinks and snacks to the workers… So that's-"

"ENOUGH! I have no use for your excesses! Your fired! Clean out your desk!" To the Elder vampire the poor women looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong your not going to cry are you?" He thundered at her."Well you'll just have to get used to the fact that the company doesn't need you anymore."

The women trembled as Mikola continued to degrade her.

"Now go! Take yourself off far away from my sight!"The women eye's were filled to the brim with tears as she quickly turned and was about to walk away.

"STOP! CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" He roared at her before she could make a getaway. The women ran to the destroyed cart and began to clean up the mess.

Mikola let his cold eyes glare at her….Granted it probably wasn't necessary to fire her but it did help to remind everyone as to who held the reins of power.

He took his private elevator to his suit. Granted he almost never used it but it helped to have a place to relax. He put the bottle on the counter top to open once the meeting was over. The elder vampire then took his private elevator down the very bottom level.

The doors opened to revel a large concrete room. He walked over to a wall and placed his hand on the concrete. The cold slab felt warm for a moment as it scanned his hand and minute latter a section of the wall slid into the corner. Mikola walked into the opening. It slid closed behind him leaving him in total darkness. He walked unhindered sure of his destination. He brought forth his right hand and grasped a smooth door knob. It again felt warm as it scanned his palm print. A small needle cam forth from the door knob and hit several points in his hand taking various samples of blood to analyze. A faint red light hit both his eyes as it scanned them. He then spoke in a calm cold voice to the darkness.

"Mikola Akashiya third vampire lord on the Elders council. 30906602. We have eternity they have only now!"

He turned the door knob and entered another pitch black room. Unhindered by the blackness, he keep walking until he suddenly turned and sat down. To a observer it would look like he sat upon nothing but the darkness of the room. Two lights came up reveling two other vampires. Each sat in a black chair around a circler table.

One was dressed in a grey colored suit. He had short brown hair, arrogant look was on his face. His red eyes burned with coldness, power and cruelty. The other was dressed in a blue colored suit. His dark hair shimmered in the small light available in the room. The smile on his face showed off his fangs to the two others. He too looked at Mikola with cold eyes.

Mikola wasted no time with formalities. He pulled off his rosario and spoke.

"I will not be summoned like some mongrel pup!" He roared at the two vampires.

"I assure you that this is no trivial matter to have, to have you summoned during our brief holiday…. This concerns your daughter…" The man in grey said smiling perversely at Mikola.

"Elder Nakara if your referring to Kahlua-"

"I'm not talking about your second eldest daughter who has whored herself out to the human who used to work for Fairy Tale.  
I'm speaking of the third youngest who has dared to have the audacity to lower herself to married to that mixed breed freak Tsukune Aono! The boy used to be a human, filthy, weak, sick, and dieing!  
However due to the Exorcist's and Bus Drivers efforts, he was enrolled at The Academy for Youkia, as a way to bridge the gulf between human and youkia. Now he previously became a vampire until the blood your daughter gave him became to much for him to handle and became a ghoul. Now he has survived due to The Exorcist's and Bus drivers efforts to became a new type of Youkia not wholly human, vampire, or ghoul.

Also we know about both Livia's and your grandmothers extremely misguided efforts to make sure the two of them got married. Also we know your two eldest daughters each had very poorly misguided attempts to make sure both of them got married. Kahula wanted try to make the two of them produce a hybrid of ghoul and vampire for use as a weapon! THAT IS UNEXCEPTIBLE! You will bring her before us so we may skin her alive and ripe out her heart for her treasonous actions! Now your wife believed that due to hers and your grandmothers sealing of the ghoul that a child would be born of both Tsukune's vampire self and with you daughters unsealed self would be born with abilities beyond that of a normal vampire! You will bring her before us so we may flay her alive for attempting to contaminate our pure blood race with a abomination!"

'_Something is wrong….Nakara once said Miyabe is the perfect example of what humans really are….In fact he went as far as to say he is almost a vampire…._

_Something is very wrong but what is it…..I've got it!' _Mikola thought quickly.

"Even though you know this you still allowed each of them to draw breath instead of slaughtering them all like chickens! Finally you DARED TO ALLOW HIM TO MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER! Thus ensuring- "

"Thus from this information," Elder Udama said smoothly. "It is of the opinion of this council that you are no longer fit to lead. You have allowed your heart to be warmed. You have failed to do what is right for the benefit of our race! It is bad enough that the commoners consort with humans and lower themselves to marry them to further contaminate our pure blood. We have watched our races pride wither and die. We have had to keep tabs on everyone of the humans who has married a vampire. To make sure that none of there children become a threat. However I must admit even we have failed to do what is necessary for our races advancement. It used to be that we could kill any human who married one of our kind however due to The Three Dark Lords laws that were adopted and universally acknowledged throughout the youkia words we could not… We could kill the humans who married our kind, if they stayed in the Youkia words. But we could not touch the humans who went to the human world with their vampire mates…"

" Now I believe what Elder Udama is saying is that you are aware of the prophecy that says a pure blood vampire will be born from a human and a vampire. That child will threaten to bring about the end of the world or he will unite the vampire tribes and move the world for the better. We must not allow a freak of dirty blood threaten everything! We must also not allow a filthy abomination to lead our people." Elder Nakara raved.

"We have already ordered the deaths of Tsukune Aono and your daughter!"

"We have also ordered the deaths of your family. Lady Senda should carry them out. She is the councils assassin, after all." Elder Udama screamed his voice equally echoed the madness that was present in Elder Nakara's voice.

"So you are sure of this?" Mikola demanded the elder master vampire's voice was trembling with barely suppressed rage.

"Yes beyond any doubt." The vampire in grey answered his voice was smug and full of confidence.

"We will save our race from weaklings like you!" The elder in blue answered.

Moka's father turned and glared at the two vampires who had dared to offer a such a perverse answer to the problem of the prophecy.

"I see the two of you are unworthy of a seat on this council any longer….The two of you will act as you see fit and I will act as I see fit." Mikola leaped from his seat onto the table. He then swiftly brought both of his feet forward as he dropped strait onto the table. In doing so unleashed a two swift kicks one for each elder lord sending both into the concrete wall behind them. Elder Nakara rushed forward and spun on right foot and attempted to kick Mikola in the neck. Mikola grabbed his foot and gave sharp twist and then brought his fist down on his opponents leg. A sharp CRACK split the air as the Elders foot and leg were broken.

He screamed in pain. Mikola used his desecration due to the pain and lashed out with his left hand to quickly grab his opponent and use him as a human shield against a kick by Elder Udama. Mikola knew Udama's kick broken six of Nakara ribs. Never the less he continued to fight. Nakara despite his broken leg leaped in the air and tried to get behind Mikola and surprise him. Unfortunately it failed as Mikola slammed his foot down upon Nakara's remaining healthy set of ribs breaking them as well. Mikola spun around and hit Nakara's shoulder shattering it while at the same time aiming a carefully planned kick strait into Udama's knee cap. Upon hearing a satisfying CRUNCH! Moka's father knew that he had shattered his adversaries knee cap. He smiled at having to work for his victory against the two other lords.

He brought his hands up and swiftly broke Elder Nakara's neck incapacitating him. Elder Udama flipped into the air and put some distance between himself and his opponent. Mikola. Udama picked up a chair and threw it in the air at Mikola. The silver haired vampire quickly ducked and Udama rushed forward and threw a series of quick sharp punches to Mikola's jaw. The silver haired vampire pulled himself back at the last minute while at the same time swiftly getting behind his opponent. Acting quickly he reached forward and broke Udama's neck. He tumbled to the ground with a thud.

"The penalty for lying to another member of this council is death…"

"Bravo! BRAVO!" Mikola looked around and spied another man dressed in a suit and tie. He had short silver hair, blood red eyes and a menacing aura about him.  
"Good job old man…..You saw that I was influencing your rivals like puppets, and yet you still killed them without hesitation…. Now why don't you try passing judgment on me…"

The dark vampire leaped forward and spun in a circle and used his black aura to slam Mikola fifty feet into the cold hard concrete. Mikola got up apparently unfazed and waved his hand in a wide arch. His fiery blue aura blew the vampire in the dark suit through the many level's of concrete and steel into the main offices above them. The vampire whipped his right hand around and let his aura loose throughout the building killing the humans and other weak youkia who just so happened to be in the office building at the time.

Mikola fallowed the other vampire up into the main offices. He saw the destruction done by Beast's black aura.

"Now I'm beginning to get really angry! I'm the only one who is allowed to kill off employees!" Mikola roared.

Beast appeared behind Mikola, focusing his aura into his fist and then slammed it into Moka's fathers back leaving multiple deep gapping holes his front and back which began to bleed red with his blood. Then the dark vampire quickly fallowed it up with a quick blast from his aura to send his opponent into the ceiling and up ten stories up into his opponents own office above.

Mikola leaped to his feet and went to a desk. He quickly pulled open each of the eight doors open to a certain length and a small area of the floor shifted around and revealed a razor sharp sword with a with a pitch black handle laying on a red velvet pillow.

Mikola grasped the blade and pulled it out of it's hiding place. The elder vampire advanced upon his enemy. He the twirled around in a quick circle unleashed multiple slashes with his blade that seemed to deify physics. With in a few moments his opponent was bleeding heavily from several deep gashes in his neck, back, and chest. Any other person would be dead from such a extreme lose of blood but Beast stood on his feet and laughed manically.

He then rushed forward and knocked the sword out of Mikola's hands while at the same time managed to break four of five fingers on Mikola's right hand.

"It will take more than that to stop me!" Beast roared as he brought his right foot up and kicked Mikola where no man, human or vampire, likes to be licked. The dark haired vampire then used his vampire speed to retrieve Mikola's weapon.

"He who lives by the sword dies by the sword." With that he drove the blade into Mikola's chest. Mikola went down on the linoleum. His blood painted it a deep cherry red.

"Ah that was invigorating." Beast turned and began to walk away.

Despite the pain he was in Mikola got up off the cold linoleum. He could feel his adversary had ruptured several of his organs never the less he growled and bore with the pain. He reached behind his back and pulled out his sword. Mikola leaped forward and sliced off Beasts right arm. The demon vampire didn't seem hindered by this instead he reached out with his remaining hand and snapped Mikola's sword in half. Mikola then kicked Beast through the opening in the ceiling down to a level at where several dead employees laid still on the floor. The vampire with the black suit moved closer to Mikola as he jumped through the opening striking hard at his already injured body .

"Well it appears that you are-"Moka's father sprung forward and slammed his fist against Beast's jaw breaking it. Beast gabbed Mikola throat and brought his knee forward and slammed it into Mikola's ribs sending him into the light fixtures only to have gravity send him back down in a hail of broken shards of glass. The elder vampire's hands shot out. He quickly used his aura to increase his strength and grabbed Beast's chest and drove his fists into it shattering flesh and bone. Beast howled in pain. Mikola then focused his aura into a massive wave and let it lose. The result drove breast into the wall until half of him was hanging out of the hole that he had made when he had crashed threw it.

Beast could see the busy streets below as the cars rushed by. Mikola then ran at his opponent and let loose a high kick which slammed him out of the hole of twisted metal and broken glass. Out of the 80 story building the two of them fell. Mikola punched the dark vampire one last time and turned his body around so that he got a face to face introduction the black limo the two of them landed on. The limo exploded in a sea of shattered glass, bent and crushed metal.

"So uncivilized." Mikola muttered. He looked at the remains of the limonene and smirked.

Well I feel sorry for whoever owns this limo." Mikola laughed despite the pain he was in. In the mean time Oudeo had just come back from a quick drink at a bar that he enjoyed, only to find a twisted mass of metal that vaguely resembled his masters limo, plus a dead body on top of it.

His master was bleeding heavily. Oudeo quickly moved to the aid of his master. The goblin felt like he was about to burst out of his human enchantment.

He looked at the destruction of the limo and at the office building.

"Master the insurance company is never going to believe this."

Moka now stood before her little sister dressed in her school uniform.

Her Rosario dangling above her breasts. Her black whip wrapped around her thigh.

"Onee sama! Why do you care for him?" Kokoa screamed at Moka as she brought her faithful bat Nazo Koumori, now transformed into a blunt rapier weapon , around a in a quick sharp downward angle strait aimed to strike at her sister. Moka brought both her hands up and held the weapon's blade in the palms of her hands.

"It's because Kokoa that Tsukune makes me happy!" Moka brought right foot forward and kicked her sisters Rapier out of her hands and out of her reach. Never one to be out done Kokoa brought her hands forward and grabbed her sisters foot.

Moka used the balance her sister unknowingly provided to jump and unleash a quick kick with her left leg strait to the strawberry red head's neck.

"Onee sama! Tsukune is above you. He doesn't deserve you." Kokoa cried as she leaped behind her, dropping low to the ground she brought her right foot forward and tried to knock her sister off her leaped into the air and did a complex summersault and brought her left leg crashing down on her little sister's shoulder as she tried to get up.

"Kokoa Tsukune makes me happy. I would never have entered into a blood bond until I was sure he was the one." Moka said quickly as she brought her right fist forward and slammed it into Kokoa's face sending her into the ground once more.

"Besides once some time ago before you came here I didn't acknowledge Tsukune as my blood mate much less my equal. But now I see his as worthy of becoming my mate!"

Kokoa injured by the punch managed to get up and scream.

"Onee sama listen to me. He has no money, no job, and he has no status in either the Youkia worlds or in the human world! How would you live? You could do so much better then him! Your throwing your life away!"

"Kokoa it is MY CHOICE, and I CHOOSE TSUKUNE! Both of us desire him. He has treated the other me far better than most nobles would. He has offered up his blood to me willingly, freely and without hesitation or restraint." Moka delivered a swift kick to her little sisters back which sent her flying face first into a tomb stone.

"AHH!" A scream split the cool night air fallowed by a sharp CRACK as the grey stone broke asunder with the force of Kokoa's impact .

"Onee sama! WHY!" Screamed Kokoa as she got up despite the fact of her numerous bruises and bleeding cuts and gashes on her skin. She faced off against her older silver haired sister determined to get her to see reason.

"I'm confident that Tsukune will be able to provide for me no matter what happens. Tsukune is a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

Kokoa ran over and retrieved her rapier.

"Kazo Koumori morning star." Kokoa's pet bat obeyed. The strawberry red haired vampire swung her weapon around at her sister. Moka elegantly jumped away and then kicked Kokoa in the stomach and fallowed it with a uppercut. Which lead to her soaring through the air. Moka leaped in the air after her sister.

"If you can't accept Tsukune as my mate then don't you dare think of calling me sister! Any insult to him by you will be regarded as an insult to ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

With that Moka flipped and curled herself into a ball and used the momentum gained from the flip and brought her right foot crashing down on her little sisters stomach sending her spiraling downwards onto a large stone mausoleum. Pieces of shattered stone were sent flying everywhere as the stone tomb collapsed under the force of Moka's kick and Kokoa's landing. Moka looked at the remains of the wooden old style coffins. She smiled as she realized that after her sister had crashed through the roof of the mausoleum she had also landed inside a coffin. Moka went and carefully pulled her unconscious half sister out of her resting place. She put her sister on her shoulders, then went and picked up Nazo Koumori. The poor little brown bat was also knocked unconscious.

Moka picked up the two of them and walked back to her sisters room.

It was shortly before midnight when Moka got back to the room that she and Tsukune shared. She opened the door to find that Tsukune was wide awake. Inner Moka was annoyed to see that Tsukune had not done as she had asked of him and went to sleep. Instead he said that he was worried for her and when he saw that she had grabbed her whip, changed into her school uniform and left with Kokoa. So had stayed up to wait for her to return.

"Idiot! Why didn't you do as I said and go to bed! Now we will both be tired for-"

Tsukune carefully pulled Inner Moka to him. Happy that she was alright and eager to hear what had happened with Kokoa.

"Moka come on I have a nice hot bath ready o.k." He whispered to her. The two of them made their way to the bathroom. Tsukune quickly removed Moka's dirty school uniform and helped her into the greenish bathwater. He joined her and began to gently rub her shoulders.

"Moka I'm sorry that you had to fight with Kokoa about me. I'll talk to-"

"No." She cut him off with a quick single word. "I think Kokoa will behave herself now….I've had words with her and I think she will respect the decision, that both my other self and I have agreed upon."

Tsukune turned Moka to him and stroked her cheek. She let out a low moan and opened her mouth. He then slowly brought her fangs to his pulse point where she had marked him as her mate.

"Drink Moka….." He whispered softly. "You need to recover your strength and then you have to rest…Let me take care of the two of you."

Tsukune felt the faint prickle of Inner Moka's fangs as they sank into his neck. He then felt the heated thrill that came with Moka sucking his blood. She let out a low moan of happiness as she felt the hot life giving substance rushing down her throat. Inner Moka shivered as she felt Tsukune softy stroked her body in all the right places that got her own blood boiling. He carefully reached down and untied the black whip from around Moka's thigh.

Pink hair rapidly replaced silver as he picked up the shampoo and began to wash Moka's hair along with the rest of her body. Once that was done he picked up her nude wet body and wrapped her warm red robe with black bat's on it around her and laid her down in the bed. He quickly put on a pair of shorts and got into bed and snuggled close to Moka. Finally after a very long day sleep claimed him.

Moka opened her eyes. She felt something warm pressed against her from behind. The pink haired vampire turned her head and looked over her shoulder and saw her blood mate. His bare scarred chest pressed into her naked back. Tsukune was slept contently beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. His legs were entangled with hers as if to make sure she stayed curled up in bed beside him for the rest of the day.

"MmmmTsukune…." She sighed. The pink haired vampire looked up an saw two wedding photo's sitting up on a large oak nightstand. One was of her and Tsukune. She was in a white wedding dress and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a happy smile on his face as he held Moka in his arms. The second showed her inner self in the same white wedding dress, this time with vampire Tsukune dressed in the same tuxedo. A look of great pride and pure possessiveness was on his face. His arms were wrapped tightly around her inner self as if to make sure she didn't get away from him.

'_Tsukune and I aren't married…'_

"What is going-Oh!" The pink haired vampire gasped as she felt something move on top of the bed. She looked out on top of the red velvet covers only to see a pair of small hands carefully moving to pull away a small part of the red blanket. A patch of black hair poked it's self over the covers fallowed by a sinfully cute pair of innocent brown eyes. They widened as they peaked over the covers staring at Moka. The pair of brown orbs were filled to the brim with happiness and joy. A equally adorably cute face showed itself. A wide smile was on the face of a little baby boy as he continued to make his way over the covers and towards Moka.

"Hey come here you." Tsukune's hands swiftly picked up the little baby boy as he brought him to rest against his chest. The child reached out with one of it's fingers to playfully trace one of the many scares on Tsukune's chest.

"He probably escaped from his crib again. You broke the bars again, didn't you little guy." Tsukune said happily with a smirk on his face as he tickled his son under his chin. He then looked at Moka with a mixture of desire and husbandly pride in his brown eyes.

"Then again what should I expect considering he has your strength after all."

_'Tsukune and I….I'm not….We don't have a son……' _Moka though furiously. Oblivious to his wife's minds inner thoughts Tsukune continued.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Mom and Dad called yesterday. They said that he has been crushing most of the plastic toys they have been giving him to play with. Also he's been ignoring the mobiles they set up above in his play pin to help him sleep. They want to make sure he get's properly stimulated or something……Dad thinks it's funny that his favorite grandson, then again this little guy is his only grandson, keeps beheading or tearing apart all the stuffed animals that he's been getting from them. Dad believe's he could be a wrestler or a master at karate when he's older. Ha ha!

The only toy that he hasn't destroyed yet according to Mom is the one he keeps calling "Mr. Bloody." Also mom said that he has been breaking the child proof locks on all the cabinets. She wants to know, if you know, if there are any "special stores" that have anything for "special babies." She can't exactly go up to a store clerk and ask them if they have anything specially made for vampire baby's.

Maybe Kurumu or Mizore know of any places….Then again maybe not, oh speaking of our old classmates. Kurumu, Mizore, Gin and Yukari want to come over in a couple of days. Everyone wants to teach this little guy something." He softy brushed his son's black hair back across his head.

"Ummm Tsukune what do-" Moka was in a great state of wonder and amazement looking at her son to finish her sentence.

"Oh Kurumu wants to take him flying. Mizore wants to do icey water park madness. It's that thing with the garden hose, you know were she froze the water and made it into a kind of ice slide in the backyard. Gin wants to give him a few coloring books. Although I warned Gin to make sure he didn't bring anything other than coloring books over…Finally Yukari wants to make sure he gets a head start on his education. From what she told me when she was his age she was already reading and doing basic math….Personally I'd be happy with a simple Daddy or Mommy." Tsukune looked at Moka and pasted their son to her. The little boy happy wove his fingers through his mothers pink silky hair, giggling happily. The next words he spoke were soft one's almost like he was trying to weigh every word before speaking it.

"Moka have you heard from Kokoa, Kahula, Hokii, your grandparents, or your father or you mother?"At this statement Moka shivered wondering what was going on in this dream.

Tsukune reached out and cupped Moka's cheek lovingly. He carefully pulled Moka to him and kissed her. He remembered to be careful of their son.

"Moka I know this has been hardest on you most of all….I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up…..Here I'll leave the two of you alone, so you can breast feed him and I'll get the blood warmed up to put in the bottle for him o.k. After that it's my turn to feed him. He likes my blood almost as much as your milk…. Now let me see according to the books I got. They say when the fangs start getting sharp then it's time to start weaning him….No wait or was it when the fangs start getting bigger then it's time to start weaning him…." Tsukune reached behind his head and scratched it. He quickly kissed Moka once more then went over to a large walk in closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Tsukune then got dressed and went to make the baby's bottle..

_'What's happening.' _Moka wandered she looked at Tsukune's retreating form. A bright flash of light blinded her temporarily. The light faded suddenly she found herself standing outside in a large forest of sakura tree's. She looked and saw a boy no more than four with tons of safety equipment sitting atop a bight red bike with training wheels on it. A man with thick yet short black hair smiled warmly. His soft brown eyes sparkled with happiness. He wore a sweat shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He put one hand on the boy's shoulders and another on the seat.

Moka recognized him immediately '_That's Tsukune! He's teaching our son how to ride a bike. Our son…'_ Moka was filled with a feeling of pride and joy but then she remembered one simple thing.

'_Wait Tsukune and I we maybe married, but we have no son…'_ A bright flash of light blinded her once more.

Moka found herself standing in front of a ruined buildings. Half of them had tumbled in on themselves. Windows were broken a few chairs still stood in a few decaying rooms. All around her she could a barren landscape covered with fire and ash. Almost like the earth it's self had been cracked open and it's hot inner core left exposed. Rotting bodies in various states of decay laying on the ground. Moka took a quick sniff of the air. Even to her enhanced senses it smelled like death, decay, fire and smoke. Everywhere All around her Moka could see back clouds the air was thick with a harsh black dust. Every time she took a breath it fell like her lungs were on fire!

"Can you hear that?" A voice called.

Moka looked around the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. The pink haired vampire looked and saw a tall man with long silver hair dressed in white and silver regal robes. He seemed to possess muscles underneath his robes and let he looked beatuiful to Moka. Almost like a picture perfect Adonise of vampire kind. He carried himself with great pride. He flashed a pair a fangs in Moka's direction.

Whoever this vampire was he possessed strength, authority and power far beyond that of her father. In his left hand he carried a large staff that was shaped oddly enough like a scroll. His red eyes gazed at Moka kindly like a grandfather would look at his favorite granddaughter. This mans' red eyes seemed to be full of knowledge, and wisdom far beyond his years. Yet Moka could feel the restrained power and authority that dwelled within them as well. Whoever this vampire was Moka could tell that he was anything but ordinary.

"Who are you?" Moka asked slightly vampire smiled at her and laughed whole heartedly from the tips of his boots to the points of his fangs.

That action alone make Moka nervous. Most S class nobles considered showing emotions, of any kind, to anyone outside of their own families and closest of friends a weakness. Yet this vampire appeared to have no problem showing emotions of any kind.

"Don't worry my dear I mean you know harm…" He said laughing happily bowing at Moka.

"Ah yes please forgive me for not introducing myself. General Gelnarf at your service. So I take it that you are one of the one's to whom the prophecy spoke?"

The vampire General hearing no response from Moka continued.

"Oh my dear child I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to bare this burden. However can offer you this comfort, and that is simply assuming all goes well everything will turn out alright. If the child fulfills his destiny then the houses of the humans and youkia shall have peace and sunlight forevermore. Also your name, the names of your ancestors, and name of your house will sung glorious in the halls of darkness forever more."

"How are you here? Your body is dead."

"Ah yes in your time I imagine that my body has become dust by now. Also if I were to judge your reaction to me presence I would assume that I have pasted from the pages of history into the pages of myth. Ah that's what everyone wants to become something greater that themselves….Oh yes now back to your question, as to the fact that I am here speaking to you now. So truth be told I am not truly here speaking to you nor are you here speaking with me.. I am not in your world and you are not in mine. This is an in between place where everything is and yet isn't at the same time. Now if that helps you my dear Moka." Gelnarf smiled again.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well even in my day and age it was expected for a noble to know his or her family tree. Now for you Moka you would be my great…great…Well in the interests of saving time lets just say you would be my great grandson's wife on my side of the family.

"Great grandsons wife." The green eyed vampire was in a bit of a shock.

"Yes. Now I believe Tsukune Aono is my great grandson from many, many generations ago. Also as to how the two of you will find out how through the course of time. Now back to my original question can you hear that?" The silver haired general asked.

"Sir I don't hear anything." Moka asked confused.

"Exactly my dear, no birds, no animals, no voices, and no music…. You are looking at a dead world, a murdered world….." The vampire General's voice seemed to harden with unspoken rage.

Moka shook her head in disbelief.

"This is just a dream-"

"No! No this is not a dream, a nightmare, and if sometimes dreams come true……..Then what of our nightmare's." Gelnarf's eye's glowed red as he smiled eerily at Moka.

"Does this place look familiar?" He asked.

"No." But somehow she knew he already knew what her answer was before she said it.

"Ah my mistake…It's the black dust and brimstone you see. It conceals everything, stars and moon, clouds, and sky, hope and pity, despair and pain. Here let me fix it. As the old saying goes let there be light!" Gelnarf waved his hand in the air and a powerful white aura like light flew forth from it.

Moka blinked found herself standing on the front steps of The Academy for Youkia. Everything was brisling with life, well still not much tree and plant life but everywhere she looked students rushed here and there to attend classes. Teachers walked along complaining about students being lazy. A girl with short blond hair brushed past her.

"Move it old lady!" She yelled.

The vampire general smirked. "The Academy for Youkia. This is what was and for this one moment out of time still is, and this is what will be…." The vampire snapped his fingers and gestured to Moka to look over in the graveyard beside the school. The two of them saw a young man with short silver hair wearing a bloody school uniform. His eyes were glowing red and he was fighting with a older women with silver hair and red eyes. She looked battered and blood to as she delivered a swift kick to the boys stomach and sent him face first into a tomb stone. The boy got back up and behind him from a old crumpled down mausoleum grew a eerie blood red light. The light grew in strength as it expanded got closer to her and the dead General. It formed a kind of wound on the world, a bleeding gash which stained the happy grounds of the academy. Moka could hear screams and howls of agony and suffering coming from the other side of the void. She looked back just in time to see the silver haired women use her right hand and reached deep through the layers of muscle, fat, flesh and bone to try to get at something. The young mans eye's dulled down to cherry red.

"Mommy….Mommy I'm sorry…Please forgive me…." He whimpered in low small voice. Almost like a small child who had made a mistake, and was asking his mother if she still loved him.. No tears came out of the women's eyes. She swallowed and said in firm voice.

"It's okay sweetie….It's okay….Your father and I still love you….Just close your eyes and I'll make everything better."

The young man closed his eyes. The women then gave a firm pull and ripped out his beating heart with her right hand and gave a strong push with her left sending him into the hellish void. The red light grew dimmer and dimmer until it vanished.

The women fell to her knee's in the graveyard. The fight was over, only then did she allow herself to openly weep.

"We should go…" Gelnarf said as a wave of light sprung fourth from his hand and once more Moka found herself standing in a different place.

A splendid fire crackled surrounded by a ring of stones keeping the fire at bay. Another right of tree logs sat around the fire pit. Moka sat down on a one of them. A symphony of brilliant stars blazed in the night sky above. A large silver tent stood beside a large black one. Dark healthy trees stood tall and firm all around everything.

"Uh Moka? How did you two get-"The pink haired vampire was startled to hear that voice, she looked over to her left and saw Tsukune sitting beside her and beside him sat her inner self.

The two vampires looked at each other and then looked at Tsukune.  
"Well this is aquward....It's not every day I get to see the two of you at the same time...Oh boy here comes Merlin again."  
"I am not Merlin nor am I this Gandalf fellow your talking about. I am a vampire! Good lord boy I explained this to you already when I showed you-"

"What was the purpose of showing me that Gelnarf!" Demanded Inner Moka.

"You know back in the old days younger vampire's treated their elders with respect. Now the purpose was to learn. Everything each of you saw and everything in the here and now is and was outside normal space and time….Including me…I am who I am nothing more and nothing less. Now for those who dwell in the infinite space between this life and the next sometimes it is necessary for those who have died to intervene in the world of the living. I am in essence a dream and I will vanish in the morning light. I'm not going to hurt any of you…..." Gelnarf said his voice rose to a firmer tone.

"Sir what are you?" Tsukune asked. "I thought The vampire General died."

"I did die Tsukune…Just because we are no longer a part of this world doesn't mean that the dead don't know what goes on after they leave it…..Most of the time we simply watch but now we must intervene."

For some reason Inner Moka, Outer Moka and Tsukune suddenly felt at ease with this vampire in white.

"Look up in the heavens what do you see?" The vampire in white asked kindly.

"Stars?" Tsukune said.

"Good now look closer. What hero do you see?"

Tsukune had never studied astronomy. But for some reason the night sky seemed to be painting a picture of a man with a sickle and a shield for him to see. He looked up at the night sky and said. "Perseus the hero and Algol the demon star." Tsukune he said quickly.

'_Now how did I know that?'_ Tsukune wandered.

"Good Tsukune now look into the fire. Look how it dances before your eyes. Watch it move back and fourth, back and fourth. Let yourself and remember….Let your mind drift back, one day, two days. Now let it go one year back, two years. Leave part of your mind here and the other fall deeper and deeper into the time before time was time…… Let my aura take you to it…..There is an ancient saying. Something lives only as long as a person remembers it. Trust me….. Trust your memory….Trust our Memory…. Memory like fire is radiant and immutable. Some seek to put out memories in order to put out the dangerous fire of truth, beware these people for they are dangerous themselves and unwise… Remember if knowledge is the key to open all doors then let it be held in the hand of wisdom….Remember knowledge and wisdom is the true power…I am doing this so the three of you will figure my puzzle out. This is not a dream.. Do you understand me." Genarf said quickly.

All three of them nodded their heads. The silver haired vampire put his hands on Tsukune's shoulders and brought his face close to his.

"Now listen to me this is important…..Your son will live half his young life as a human and half as a vampire. Do not let that him hate either side of his parentage. Otherwise it will consume him. It was poison his heart and it will corrupt his soul….If that happens what I showed to the three of you will take place…The three of you are the right people at the right place at the right time. The things I showed to each of you, remember them for when the time comes for the boy to make his choice.. Tsukune have you looked beyond tomorrow?" The silver haired vampire asked kindly.

"It's hard to see that far. Sir." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Make sure your son honors your name for all the right reasons. My time here is over…. Now remember what you have seen and heard here!" In a wave of his hand a flash of his aura caused him to disappear.

Tsukune closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find the camp had disappeared in it's place he looked and say Moka's green eyes staring back at him.

"Tsukune, Inner Moka and I want to know if you had a dream last night." Moka said cautiously.

Hello all! I hope chapter 7 was worth the wait. I'm working on chapter 8 right now. Please review and feel free to send Pm's with messages or idea's or suggestions for Returns and Revelations.

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 Departure, meetings, adventure

**Rosario to Vampire Returns and Revelations. Chapter 8. Departures, meets and adventures.**

Hello everyone! How is it going? First I would like to thank two of my beta readers ShadowMaiden3 and Lonely Stalker for their great work! Thanks to the two of them I no longer have a excuse to kill the English language. A super Cheers to the two of you! A few quick warnings for this chapter. One This chapter contains a hash interrogation scene. If you don't want to read that then skip this chapter. Two I bash The President in this chapter if you don't want to read that then that in mind enjoy Chapter Eight.

Rosario to Vampire Returns and Revelations. Chapter 8

Tsukune closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find the camp had disappeared in it's place he looked and say Moka's green eyes staring back at him.

"Tsukune, Inner Moka and I want to know if you had a dream last night." Moka said cautiously.

"Uh, now that the two of you mention it yes I did….It was weird first I saw….Well what I dreamt first isn't important." Tsukune put his hand to the back of his head and scratched it, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Anyway I saw you and Inner Moka and some guy in a white robe who carried a white staff that looked like a scroll. This is where it gets extremely unusual. This guy looked like a vampire, and not jut any vampire. He looked like the guy who you and I saw in that coffin. You remember in the eighth level of The Temple of Night…."

"Okay that is disturbing. Because Inner Moka and I saw the same person….He show each of us different things I think. Tsukune tell us what you saw." Moka asked kindly."Alright here it goes."_FLASH BACK_

A bright flash of light appeared before Tsukune's eyes and he found himself dressed in a clean cut grey suit and tie standing in a man's office. A wall of leathery brown wall paper decorated the walls. Along with large metal desk sat in one corner. A small glass mug with the words "The principle is your pal" sat in his desk.

Tsukune felt himself throw up in his mouth as recognized the room he was in._'_Tsukune thought franticly.

Oh no! I'm back in principle Huduges office. That man was crazy! HE HATED ME!'

A door opened behind him and in walked a boy of ten years old. He had a green school uniform on. His black hair looked combed yet slightly messy. The boys brown eyes were down cast as he looked at Tsukune. In behind him walked a man with a thin layer of grey hair on his head. A pair of brown horn rimmed glasses sat on his nose. He glared at both Tsukune and the boy.

"Both of you have a seat!" He snapped. The two of them sat down in two chairs in front of his desk. Principle Huduges looked at Tsukune and then he smirked as though amused at something.

"Ah Tsukune Aono I remember you. Mrs. Netamyre still claims that you owe her a map project. Russia she says it was. You have had sixteen some odd years to look for pot ash boy there is no excuse for not turning in that map project. Yes I remember you hung out with that boy Eoko right…I remember all those times when I would have bad days and I would call both of you into my office. Both of you would sit and I would tell each of you that you were nothing but SLACKERS! Also that the path both of you were on was a one way ticket to NOWHERE! Thankfully I have never had to give that speech to your son." Principle Huduges gestured to the ten year old boy sitting to his left.

'_MY SON!' _Tsukune thought shocked as he looked with great reservation over to the boy with the messy dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

_No way! Moka and I, we only had sex once. Well twice once with inner Moka and once with outer Moke…. Anyway, but we don't have a child! Not that me having a child with Moka is a bad thing….It's just that I really don't think the three of us are ready for that type of responsibility.' _

"Now then," The principals voice brought Tsukune out of his thoughts. "As to the reason I called the two of you here was that I wished to apologize for expelling your son for the rat poisoning incident. I blamed him for something that was not his fault. It turns out….." Principle Huduge paused for a moment as if embarrassed about something.  
"Well it turns out that he was right. So we would like to reinstate him. He is after all one of our brightest students…..Myself and the school board blamed him for something that clearly wasn't his fault."

"Sir, Principle Huduge. How many students were hurt?" The boy asked.

"Well after all of the hospital reports were sent in it appears that twenty students are sick and another sixty are died…"

A bright flash of light blinded Tsukune and he found himself dressed in the same cloths he had worn a few minutes ago, sitting in a black plush chair. Another large metal desk sat in front of him. Behind it sat a man whom Tsukune didn't know. He had a bald head and a slightly large belly. Tsukune looked to his left and there sitting beside him was the same boy he had seen a few minutes ago with Principle Huduge Only he seemed a little older this time.

"Father, Principle Shimata San. The gym burning down and the science lab exploding-" The round bellied principle held up his hand and the boy fell silent.

"Now I have seen your record young one…The exploding cake along with the blowing up of toilets, and the rat poison incident. You have a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time….But this young one if you will excuse the expression TAKES THE CAKE! How do you get yourself into theses messes! Thankfully, thanks to you, no one died. I have read the fire marshals reports, along with the police reports along with several statements from students, and decided not hold you responsible for damages even thought you did blow up the science lab and our gym. Moreover I have made my decision to not expel you."

_'What has my son gotten himself into! Even I never caused that much trouble at school! What a second Moka and I don't-'_

Another flash of light blinded Tsukune and he found himself in his parents house. He looked around only to see a group of men wearing red robes carrying machine guns, rocket launchers and youkia disrupters.

"What is-AHH!" Tsukune screamed in pain at one of the men slammed the butt of his rifle into Tsukune's head."Moka?" Tsukune called weakly as he struggled to move his head. The man swung his rifle but around and brought the butt of it strait into Tsukune's jaw. Hearing a CRACK! He seemed satisfied. Tsukune could feel his jaw moving around in his mouth. It was no doubt broken. His hands felt something hard, cold and stiff wrapped around his wrists and his legs. Tsukune slowly opened his eyes he looked around. He discovered that he was chained to a metal pole. with symbols on it. Also he was standing on what appeared to be a rather large pile of sticks and broken wood logs. Tsukune tried to pull against his restraints only to find them solid.

'_What the hell is going on here! Who are all these people? Why are they doing this!' _Tsukune thought furiously. Even though he knew this was just a dream some part of him wasn't so sure where the line between the two was any more. For both seemed to be helplessly blurred.

His eyes darted around the room looking for her. He finally saw Moka across the room from him. Her favorite red dress had been badly torn and it barely allowed her to let her keep her decency. She too wore pair of pitch black manacles to kept her restrained. She had been given a professional beating. Her face was swollen with bruises of blacks and purples.  
"Tsu-Tsukune…" The pink haired vampire said weakly. She managed to smile at her husband.

He looked closer only to discover that his wife was missing her fangs, and much to his shock that all along her legs, stomach and back several long red cuts and gashes decorated her flesh leaking her blood onto the pile of wood which now decorated the floor. Tsukune very much doubted if her own mother would have recognized her.

"BOW YOUR HEAD!" A man in red screamed as he brought the butt of his rifle down once more only this time to strike at the back of Tsukune's head.

"Son are you okay?" A voice said. Tsukune looked again to see his parent both similarly bound and chained.

Being able to do little else he nodded to his father.

"Father, mother, grandpa, and grandma, " Tsukune looked over and saw a teenager of about fourteen, with dark hair, dazzling brown eyes. The teenagers face was a mess of cuts and bruises. He was naked from the waist up and along his body were the red lashes from the whipping he had received. Despite his injuries he looked at his captores with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Remind me to sue The healthy vegetable for wrongful treatment of employees!" He screamed as he attempted to free himself. However it proved useless.

A women wearing a robin's egg blue dress stepped out from the shadows. The women's blue eyes were cold like the pond in the dead of winter. She had a look of pure hatred and loathing on her face as she looked at her hair was pulled up and put into a bun. The women addressed the men in red robes.

"From the beginning our order has strived for the perfection of all mankind! A pure fire must burn the wild forests down! We stocked the trade ships with rats to Constantinople , we started the great fires of Europe, and we burned Chicago to the ground. We will purge this world of the original sin! BURN THE DEMONS!!" She cried as the men in red tossed gas onto each of the prisoners, and throughout the house. The women reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of matches. Lighting one and she smiled as she gave herself up to the cleaning fire!

Once more a flash of light robed Tsukune of his sight as he found himself sitting on a large wing back chair.

He sighed in relief glad to be away from what ever that horrible event was he had just witnessed. Tsukune looked down and saw that he now wore a black robe.  
A red book in front of him was open, inside were what appeared to be article clippings from Youkia weekly. Youkia Weekly was a magazine ran by youkia, published ,exclusively for youkia. It tended to give the latest news and gossip going on in the various youkia worlds. Tsukune continued to flip through it. Every article was about a figure apparently known throughout the various youkia world as the mysterious "Sexy Vampire."

One article caught his eye it read.

Sexy vampire freezes unholy horde of humans in their tracks in the country of Snow women.

Various sources within the snow maiden country say that a single vampire dressed in black shirt, dress slacks, and dress shoes annihilated a human Battalion of Holy Men who apparently attempted to forcibly occupy the village.

One snow women said "I've heard vampires were strong but I didn't think they were that strong. I've never seen anything like it....This vampire froze this army into several large blocks of ice! Vampires can not normally do this. Whoever this vampire is he is anything but ordinary!"

Another snow women said. "Vampires are known for not interfering in the affairs of other yolkier but this one did. It's nice to see that the vampires have come out of the darkness."

While another snow women had this to say. "This vampire, whoever he is, certainly deserves his title. Even with his holy artifacts on he still was able to use his Aura."

Surprisingly this vampire has developed quite a fan girl fallowing of Yuki onna.

One girl had this to say. "He's so handsome, and to think all we've seen is his human form. I hope he shows us his true form! OHHH his is so sexy!"

Another had this to say. "This vampire was a shameless flirt. He could seduce any Yuki onna he met. Yet he possessed a kind, caring nature that's unheard of for vampires. But at the same time he was the perfect blend of power, and strength. The small amount of his Aura I felt brought me to my knees it was so arousing. This vampire could certainly melt the hearts of every snow women here."

Tsukune shook his head and moved down to another article. This one read:

"Sexy vampire humiliates unholy human hordes! While he saves and seduces the succubus race.

In another startling development it appears that the same vampire who turned the snow maidens to puddles of water has now graced the succubus race with his presents.

According to numerous succubus witnesses, a vampire with short black hair, black dress shirt, pants and dress shoes thoroughly humbled a battalion of human holy men who attempted to enslave the succubus community.

One succubus had this to say.

"He was strong and gentle; he's a true paradox for his race."

While yet another had this to say.

"He used his brain to fight these people. He used his aura and made this mist that covered the invaders from sight. It seemed to disorientate them. Everyone wandered around like they were in some kind of drunken state. The next thing I know the attackers are walking toward us dressed in nothing but their underwear. After they quickly huddled together in one big circle and started to cry and beg for their lives. A friend of mine who was near him at the time said that he said that he "used his aura to make some type of illusion that only they could see. I found that unusual considering only succubus can do that. This vampire is a new breed of vampire!""

Another eye witnesses said this: "This vampire is everything I have ever wanted in a mate of fate. I hope he comes back! His Aura makes me HOT."

Finally another summed it all up when she said: "This vampire would flirt and tease any single women he met! He is a vampire with the heart of a succubus."

Tsukune rolled his eyes. _'This is getting ridiculous' no vampire could do all these things…' _

Tsukune continued to look through the scrap book until on article jumped out at him once more.

Sexy vampire leaves Werewolf women howling at more than just the moon.

"Oh give me a break." Tsukune muttered.

_CRACK!_

Tsukune looked behind him for the source of the noise.

There before behind him stood a teen about sixteen years old. He had dark hair, brown eyes a short sleeved shirt on and a pair a well worn jeans. The young man smiled at Tsukune.

"Dad still reading that scrapbook of my exploits. Grandma and Grandpa love that thing! Grandpa kept calling me his little lady killer and his little heart breaker. Grandma kept calling me her little Casanova and her little charmer. Remember I have kept my promise. I've kept a low profile since two years ago when you sent me to go visit Aunty Mizore, Aunty Kurumu and Uncle Gin."

A bright flash of light left Tsukune blind and he found himself in a large flashy casino. All around him people were having a great time getting rid of their hard earned money.

Flashing slot machines, extravagant poker games and exciting craps tables called to Tsukune to try his luck…  
But something seemed to draw his attention toward one craps table. A young man was dressed in a black suit and slacks. He had dark hair with a pair of black sunglasses and everyone around him seemed to be having a good time. He seemed to be absurdly generous with his money.

"Let me see I need a seven! Come on ! COME ON I NEED A NEW PAIR OF SUNGLASSES! WHOA!" With a flick of his wrist he let the dice fly.

"Seven." Said the casino worker as he handed the dice back to the young man. A load scream erupted from the people surrounding him.

"Place your bets! Sir what would you like to do?" The worker asked.

"LET IT ALL RIDE!" The young man said confidently.

Suddenly another man dressed a black suit and black slacks rushed forward and grabbed the young mans right hand where he held the dice. He firmly closed his right hand around the dice determined not to let the young man roll. The mans left hand was pressed firmly against his mouth to make sure he didn't say another word to the man running the game.

Tsukune recognized him immediately.

'_Miyabe what is he doing here?'_ Tsukune thought.

"NO! HE IS KIDDING! Sir," Miyabi asked quickly, spying quite the large pile of craps chips in front of the young man.

"How much has he won?"

"Well he is up two hundred thousand dollars. Of course that doesn't include the two thousand he won here last night." Miyabi looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Cash us in we are done." The two of them began to swiftly walk away from the table. Both seemed to not see Tsukune. The two of them cashed in the chips and the money was put in the house vault. Miyabe put his hand around his nephews shoulder and the two of them walked outside on to the strip.

"Uncle that was starting to get to be fun! You always said gambling is all about risks."

"Be quite!" Miyabi snapped at him. "If you want to gamble think about this. We are taking a risk being here. Your father would ground you for life if he caught you here and your mother would beat me until I was dead! Then your aunt would do the same! Now I am taking your money-"

The young man protested his uncles actions.

"Uncle I earned that!"

"My dear nephew do you remember what the three great evils to all male kind are?"

"Wine, women, and money." The young man said his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Right. Now I will take your money and claim that I won it. So that way you won't be tempted to use it. Beside your parents would be very angry with you if they find out that you won that."

"I think mom and dad would forgive me considering I won all that money."

Miyabi pulled his nephew close to him and whispered into his ear. "Who taught you how to play that game?"

"You did? Remember when I came over to visit aunty and she wasn't home. YOU brought out your Poker set, roulette wheel, and miniature slot machine for my amusement. I used to just love watch the little pictures spin around and try to line themselves up with a pull of the handle. Also YOU taught me how to count cards. YOU taught me how to play the games and how to rig the slot machines! So this is your fault." The boy hissed into his ear.

"Good point….I never thought that you would do any of that…Which brings me to my next question how did you get in the casino in the first place?"

"Simple uncle I used the fake ID you made for me. You know, the one you gave me to get me into the casino's and bars that way I could sit quietly while you go conduct your business meetings. "

"I never should have brought you with me….Your aunt Kahlua will beat me into the ground as it is! Not to mention that silver haired mother of yours will kill me ten times over if she and your father find out about this!"

"Uncle couldn't I just have a little of my winnings? I just need the money to-"

"You are not going to be getting alcohol or a striper are you?" Miyabi asked with some hesitation in his voice.

"No I am not! Mother and Father already had "THE TALK." with me. Contrary to what you told me sex can not be explained with a two hour lap dance. I'm not like you uncle, I would never spend six thousand dollars on a stripper named "Molly The Mouse." By the way be glad I was with you yesterday night. You were too drunk to get back to the hotel and you smelled like smoke and a beer distillery after you got out of the strip club. For that matter I think Aunty Kahlua would be very interested as to what you were doing at that strip club last night……"

"Careful kid, I go down your coming with me." Miyabi said with a hint of anger in his voice…"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean your all powerful…. What do need the money for anyway?"

"I need it to fix Mr. Pointy….He broke and I need to fix him."

"You mean you need to fix your…..I thought that was made to be indestructible?"

"It is technically….It's based on a combination of Vampire Generals Gelnarf and Zelnarf's personal weapons. Mr. Pointy is my own design, made it just for me. Now both original weapons that were used by the two Generals were destroyed at the fight in the bad lands.

Those bast- I mean those ignorant narcissistic priests of Clan Righteous broke open the mountain so they could tap the _Memento mori _in the lava! To make maters worse The Letum phasma are coming and we don't have anything that can slow them down!"

"Well that's a new ball game then….Come with me to the Fairy Tail office in Japan. I should be able to help you remake your weapon. But I'm still keeping your money." The dark haired human said with a grin.

With that the teen answered with a grin of his own as he said."Thanks Uncle, just one thing you need to know……When you least expect it I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death….."

A brilliant flash of light interrupted the scene as Tsukune found himself standing in front of several old tumbled down buildings. Windows were devoid of glass, a few chairs still stood in a few decaying rooms. All around him Tsukune could see a vast landscape consumed by fire and ash. Almost like the earth it's self had been cracked open and it's hot inner core left exposed. Rotting bodies in various states of decay laying on the ground. Everywhere Tsukune could see black clouds the air was thick with a harsh charcoal coal colored dust.

"Can you hear that?" A voice called.

Tsukune looked around the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Suddenly in front of him he saw a tall man with long silver hair dressed in white and silver regal robes. He seemed to possess muscles underneath his robes and yet for some reason he looked handsome to even Tsukune. Almost like a picture perfect model of Michelangelo's David. He seemed to glow with a kind of otherworldly light as he carried himself with great pride. He flashed a pair a fangs in Tsukune's direction.

'_Who is this guy?' _Tsukune thought.

Whoever this vampire was he possessed strength, authority and power. In his left hand he carried a large staff that was shaped oddly enough like a scroll. His red eyes gazed at Tsukune in amazement. Kind of like he was amused to see Tsukune standing before him. This mans' red eyes seemed to be full of knowledge, and wisdom far beyond his years. Tsukune could feel the restrained power and authority that dwelled within them as well. Whoever this vampire was the human could tell that he was anything but ordinary.

"Who are you sir? " Tsukune asked nervously remembering how he had first met Moka's father. The vampire smiled at him as though he had just read his mind and laughed whole heartedly from the tips of his boots to the points of his fangs.

That action alone made Tsukune nervous. From what Moka had told him nearly all S class vampire nobles never considered showing emotions, of any kind, to anyone outside of their own families and closest of friends. Most vampires considered it a weakness. Yet this vampire appeared to have no problem showing emotions of any kind.

"Ah so you are the one…Not the most impressive warrior but not the worst. " He said laughing.

"Ah yes please forgive me for not introducing myself. General Gelnarf at your service. So I take it that you are the one of to whom the prophecy spoke?"

"What prophecy?" Tsukune asked. He was getting really tired of dreaming and wanted to wake up at any vampire General continued.

"There is an ancient prophecy that says that a child born of a human and a vampire will either move the world and unit the clans of vampires or he will bring about the end of the world and cause untold chaos and destruction. If your child fulfills his destiny then the houses of the humans and youkia shall have peace and sunlight forevermore. Also your name, the names of your ancestors, and name of your house will sung glorious in the halls of darkness forever more."

"Your really General Gelnarf…" Tsukune said skeptically."Yes I am and I hope that you and your wife enjoyed my room. Granted it didn't have any of the modern things you were used to but it served it's purpose." He smiled again.

Tsukune's eyes widened at this bit of information. "You saw that?…How are you here? Your body is dead."

"Ah yes in your time I imagine that my body has become dust by now. Also if I were to judge your reaction to me presence I would assume that I have pasted from the pages of history into the pages of myth. Ah that's what everyone wants to become something greater that themselves….Oh yes now back to your question, as to the fact that I am here speaking to you now. So truth be told I am not truly here speaking to you nor are you here speaking with me.. I am not in your world and you are not in mine. This is an in between place where everything is and yet isn't at the same time. Now if that helps Tsukune Aono." Gelnarf smiled again.

"You saw what Moka and I did! What are you a pervert!"

"No I am not a womanizing flirt anymore how is that." Gelnarf smirked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well even in my day and age it was expected for a noble to know his or her family tree. Now for you Tsukune you would be my great…great…Well in the interests of saving time lets just say you would be my great grandson on my side of the family.

"Great grandson. Who are you Merlin!" Tsukune's eyes widened in a bit of a shock.

"No! I am your great great way to many great to say grand father. Also NOW I AM NOT MERLIN OR GANDALF NOR AM I ANY OTHER CRACK POT OLD FOOL THAT YOU KNOW OF! Now as to how I am related to you, you will find out how through the course of time. Now back to my original question can you hear that?" The silver haired general asked.

"No I don't hear anything." Tsukune asked confused.

"Exactly, no birds, no animals, no voices, and no music…. You are looking at a dead world, a murdered world….." The vampire General's voice seemed to harden with unspoken rage.

"This is just a dream-"

"No! No this is not a dream, a nightmare, and if sometimes dreams come true……..Then what of our nightmare's." Gelnarf's eye's glowed red as he smiled eerily.

"Does this place look familiar?" He asked.

"No." But somehow Tsukune knew he already knew what his answer was before he said it. Almost as though he had plucked to from his brain.

"Ah my mistake…It's the black dust and brimstone you see. It conceals everything, stars and moon, clouds, and sky, hope and pity, despair and pain. Here let me fix it. As the old saying goes let there be light!" Gelnarf waved his hand in the air and a powerful white aura like light flew forth from it.

Tsukune blinked found himself standing on the front steps of The Academy for Youkia. Everything was brisling with life, well still not much tree and plant life but everywhere he looked students rushed here and there to attend classes. Teachers walked along complaining about students being lazy. A small boy with short black hair brushed past him.

"Move it old man!" He yelled.

The vampire general smirked. "The Academy for Youkia. This is what was and for this one moment out of time still is, and this is what will be…." The vampire snapped his fingers and gestured for Tsukune to look over in the graveyard beside the school.

The two of them saw a young man with short silver hair wearing a bloody school uniform. His eyes were glowing red and he was fighting with a older women with silver hair and red eyes. She looked battered and blood to as she delivered a swift kick to the boys stomach and sent him face first into a tomb stone. The boy got back up and behind him from a old crumpled down mausoleum grew a eerie blood red light.

The light grew in strength as it expanded got closer to him and the dead General. It formed a kind of wound on the world, a bleeding gash which stained the happy grounds of the academy. Tsukune could hear screams and howls of agony and suffering coming from the other side of the void. He looked back just in time to see the silver haired women use her right hand and reached deep through the layers of muscle, fat, flesh and bone to try to get at something. The young mans eye's dulled down to cherry red.

"Mommy….Mommy I'm sorry…Please forgive me…." He whimpered in low small voice. Almost like a small child who had made a mistake, and was asking his mother if she still loved him.. No tears came out of the women's eyes. She swallowed and said in firm voice.

"It's okay sweetie….It's okay….Your father and I still love you….Just close your eyes and I'll make everything better."

The young man closed his eyes. The women then gave a firm pull and ripped out his beating heart with her right hand and gave a strong push with her left sending him into the hellish void. The red light grew dimmer and dimmer until it vanished.

The women fell to her knee's in the graveyard. The fight was over, only then did she allow herself to openly weep.

"We should go…" Gelnarf said as a wave of light sprung fourth from his hand and once more Tsukune found himself in a different place.

A splendid fire crackled surrounded by a ring of stones keeping the fire at bay. Another right of tree logs sat around the fire pit. Tsukune sat down on a one of them. A symphony of brilliant stars blazed in the night sky above. A large silver tent stood beside a large black one. Dark healthy trees stood tall and firm all around everything. He signed as he looked to his left then to his right.

"Uh Moka? Inner Moka How did you two get-" Tsukune found the two of them sitting beside in and beside him. The two vampires looked at each other and then looked at Tsukune."Well this is aquward....It's not every day I get to see the two of you at the same time...Oh boy here comes Merlin again."

"I am not Merlin nor am I this Gandalf fellow your talking about. I am a vampire! Good lord boy I explained this to you already when I showed you-"

"What was the purpose of showing me that Gelnarf!" Demanded Inner Moka.

"You know back in the old days younger vampire's treated their elders with respect. Now the purpose was to learn. Everything each of you saw and everything in the here and now is and was outside normal space and time….Including me…I am who I am nothing more and nothing less. Now for those who dwell in the infinite space between this life and the next sometimes it is necessary for those who have died to intervene in the world of the living. I am in essence a dream and I will vanish in the morning light. I'm not going to hurt any of you…..." Gelnarf said his voice rose to a firmer tone.

"Sir what are you?" Tsukune asked. "I thought The vampire General died."

"I did die Tsukune…Just because we are no longer a part of this world doesn't mean that the dead don't know what goes on after they leave it…..Most of the time we simply watch but now we must intervene."

For some reason Inner Moka, Outer Moka and Tsukune suddenly felt at ease with this vampire in white.

"Look up in the heavens what do you see?" The vampire in white asked kindly.

"Stars?" Tsukune said.

"Good now look closer. What hero do you see?"

Tsukune had never studied astronomy. But for some reason the night sky seemed to be painting a picture of a man with a sickle and a shield for him to see. He looked up at the night sky and said. "Perseus the hero and Algol the demon star." Tsukune he said quickly.

'_Now how did I know that?'_ Tsukune wandered.

"Good Tsukune now look into the fire. Look how it dances before your eyes. Watch it move back and fourth, back and fourth. Let yourself and remember….Let your mind drift back, one day, two days. Now let it go one year back, two years. Leave part of your mind here and the other fall deeper and deeper into the time before time was time…… Let my aura take you to it…..There is an ancient saying. Something lives only as long as a person remembers it. Trust me….. Trust your memory….Trust our Memory…. Memory like fire is radiant and immutable. Some seek to put out memories in order to put out the dangerous fire of truth, beware these people for they are dangerous themselves and unwise… Remember if knowledge is the key to open all doors then let it be held in the hand of wisdom….Remember knowledge and wisdom is the true power…I am doing this so the three of you will figure my puzzle out. This is not a dream.. Do you understand me." Genarf said quickly.

All three of them nodded their heads. The silver haired vampire put his hands on Tsukune's shoulders and brought his face close to his.

"Now listen to me this is important…..Your son will live half his young life as a human and half as a vampire. Do not let that him hate either side of his parentage. Otherwise it will consume him. It was poison his heart and it will corrupt his soul….If that happens what I showed to the three of you will take place…The three of you are the right people at the right place at the right time. The things I showed to each of you, remember them for when the time comes for the boy to make his choice it will help him to choose wisely. Tsukune have you looked beyond tomorrow?" The silver haired vampire asked kindly.

"It's hard to see that far. Sir." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Make sure your son honors your name for all the right reasons. My time here is over…. Now remember what you have seen and heard here!" In a wave of his hand a flash of his aura caused him to disappear.

Tsukune closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find the camp had disappeared in it's place he looked and saw Moka's green eyes staring back at him.

_PRESENT_So that's it Moka, that's everything I saw. Moka do you mind if I remove the seal to let Inner Moka tell me what she saw?"

"No go ahead Tsukune." Moka clasped Tsukune's hand in her own and the two of them removed the rosario.

Tsukune felt the whirlpool of Inner Moka's Aura flood the room transforming her into her inner self.

"Well that was interesting Tsukune." Inner Moka said as she reached behind her ear and brushed a strand of silver hair away from her face. The silver haired vampire then used her right hand and reached around and pulled Tsukune to her.

"I'm hungry Tsukune…" Moka purred as she reached up and stroked his sighed as he lifted his neck and let Inner sink her fangs into his neck. Moka moaned with happiness as she felt her blood mates precious life giving blood rush down her throat. Tsukune on the other hand felt the all to familiar rush he had come to love with either Moka sucking his blood. The silver haired vampire reached up and pulled Tsukune into a deep kiss. Both vampire and human were lost in their act of intimacy.

Never the less Tsukune reluctantly pulled away from Moka.

"Moka what did he Gelnarf show you?" Tsukune asked quickly before Moka could reattach herself to his neck.

"Alright Tsukune I'll tell you the vampire showed me this."

_FLASH BACK_

Moka opened her eyes and found herself standing in a forest of pink Sakura blossoms. The pink petals fell swiftly from the trees. Where ever she was standing Inner Moka didn't recognize it. She was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a grey sweat shirt.

'_Where am I?'_ She thought furiously.

"Mother, father, what will you teach me now?" A small voice asked eagerly. The silver haired vampire quickly turned around and saw a small child with a black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stood beside a wooden practice dummy. The small boy attacked it furiously unleashing a quick barrage of kicks and punches. The wooden dummy was reduced to a pile of kindling in a few minutes.

'_This boy is MY SON! How is this possible? Tsukune and I maybe blood mates and married, however we have no child…..Not yet anyway…' _Inner Moka smiled to herself as she watched her son turn to another wooden dummy and turn it into tooth picks.

'_This boy, if he is my child, has great potential. His kicks and punches are executed with impossible speed and accuracy. I can't see them hit the dummy…The stance is flawless and he strikes without hesitation or mercy….Impressive for a child of such young a age. He will be strong…Then again he does have my blood after all.'_

Inner Moka was brought out of her thoughts as she unfortunately remembered that no mater how lovely and heartwarming this was, everything she was witnessing was not real. Moka looked and saw that beside her son stood Tsukune in his vampire form dressed in a jogging outfit.

"No more training today son. It's time for dinner. Your mother and I can train you all day tomorrow. Both of us have the day off. Besides your mother and I are sleepy, both of us can't train you tomorrow if we are tired now can we?"

"No you can't father…"

The boy bowed his head sadly as he begrudgingly acknowledged that fact.

"You did good with the practice dummy we may start something new in the morning. But lets go inside and eat." Vampire Tsukune put on his silver Rosario and resumed his human form.

"Besides we have fish, vegetables, rice and transfusion packets."

The little boy licked his lips at the thought of sinking his fangs into a juicy blood packet.

"Father will you promise me something?" He asked quickly.

"Yes what do you want? Oh and before you ask, it's up to your mother weather you move on to destroying the concrete blocks she has stashed out behind the house or not."

The boy frowned.

"Father please, I want to impress grandma and grandpa! I want to see the looks on their faces when they see me smash a block of concrete into a pile dust."

"No son. Now your mother and mom agree with me. Besides I think your grandma and grandpa are amazed enough with you as it is. Both of them are still coming to grips with the fact that they saw you break twenty wooden boards in half with your bare fist. Don't you remember your Grandma fainted and your grandpa ran inside to get the first aid kit. If you started breaking concrete blocks both of them would have heart attacks and you would be down two grandparents."

"Alright…Father will you go jogging with me in the morning?" The small boy looked at his father and put a innocent smile on his face as he flashed his cute brown eyes.

Tsukune sighed.

"Yes we can go jogging the morning. You know I could never resist you when you do that. Your mom always did that to get me to let her suck my blood. Your mother on the other hand always enjoyed beating me and making sure I knew my place."

A flash of white light blinded Moka as she found herself standing in a forest of blackened dead trees.

Remains of pale human limbs stuck up from the ground as if to reach for the silver haired vampire, but none moved. Moka bent down and looked closer. It appeared that each limb seemed to be covered in thin layer of hard crystal. A young man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes looked at her warmly despite the destruction around him. The black cloak fluttered in the breeze.

"Mother I'm sorry that you of all people had to see this….I unfortunately had to do what I had to do…."

A flash of light blinded Moka and she found her self standing in front of a decaying building.

______________________Flashback over._

"So that's everything I saw Tsukune. Gelnarf told me the same things as he told the other me. He showed us different things but then he showed us the samething at the acedemy too. If you and I have a child Tsukune he will probably have a very interesting life." Moka smiled sadly.

"Yes it looks like it………….Moka why don't we relax, I mean there's no way that everything that the three of us saw will come to pass. I mean in the first place you would have to be preg…Pregnant" Tsukune shivered slightly as he said that word. He looked at Moka once more.

"Anyway let's just take things one step at a time, one day at a time….So all the professors at the Academy have canceled their classes considering all the girls are going to skip class because of the party.  
Anyway and if the girls skip than the guys will skip. I think The Board Chairman realized this and canceled classes for the day. So that means that we can just have fun. I'm going to make a good luck Gin banner after I take a shower. Why don't we-"

Inner Moka pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. The brown eyed boy gasped and moaned slightly. Inner Moka released him and she brought her right hand up and caressed his cheek.

"Tsukune thank you….Despite everything that has happened, and everything that could happen you still can look on the bright side of-" Moka what is it?"

"Let's just take a shower Tsukune…."

*******************

Yoshii Kiria and Kaneshiro Hokuto cast aside their cloaks and dressed in school uniforms hoping to blend in with the current mess of activity at the academy. The two of them began to make their way through the halls of the academy, confident of their mission.

*****************

Across the vast divide of worlds of the youkia a small speck in the distance grew closer and closer to it's destination. A single raven flew against the gusts of wind determined to get to her destination.

Ruby flapped her wings tiredly.

"Four days and nights flight. Finally I'm AHH!!" The witch in raven form screamed in pain as she was unwillingly forced to resume her human form.

Her black hair tumbled all around her as she fell to the ground. Ruby struggled to lift her head up from where she had landed. She could tell something was gravely wrong with her considering she had been forced to take on her normal appearance. Also she hadn't been able to do any magic to stop or slow her fall.

A dark mountain loomed in the distance. Despite how far it was Ruby could make out numerous small caves and gouges. Each seemed to give of a demonic black light. The crags and mist seemed to be crawling with the Aura of the many demons with in it.

A pair of black boots obscured her vision. Ruby forced her eyes to obey her will as she looked around her and discovered to her dismay that she was surrounded by armed men. A cold voice filled with mocking called down to her.

"Well a witch we don't get many of them in these area. Restrain her and take her to the interrogation rooms. Captain you and your men may rape her and kill her after we get done extracting her secrets from her. Take her away!" Ruby looked up at the vampire above her only to see him bring his boot down to connect wit her head. Then blackness descended.

******************

"AHH!" Ruby screamed as she found herself awakened with a swift punch to her ribs.

Followed by another to her kidneys. Ruby shivered as her bare skin touched both the cold chains around her wrists and feet, and the damp wall to which she was bound to.  
The raven haired witch felt something digging into her neck. She struggled to open her eyes and she saw several male vampire guards.  
Each one could only be described as man pretty. They looked at Ruby lustfully, like she was a piece of prize steak each of them would have to fight over.

_This is either one of the best erotic dreams I've ever had or it's a nightmare….._

Cough….Cough. Ruby winced as she saw that she was coughing up blood and that some of it graced the floor of her cell.

"Your vampires aren't you? I need to speak with the three Elders. I need to speak with Mikola Akashiya. I have important information for the three Elders…By they way where are my cloths and my wand?"

"We are holding them. Also we know you're a witch.. I took the liberty of calling some friends of ours from the Emerald City in the land of OZ. Ha! Stupid weakling! So far your not melting when we threw the water on you. The collar you have that is digging into your neck keeps you from summoning your flying monkeys!" The vampire continued to mock Ruby.

"Get her a broom sir maybe she can fly!" Another vampire laughed as he drove his fist into Ruby's back leaving a large black bruise. A vampire with red hair walked up to her with a wooden cart. On the cart was a car battery with cables and a pair of wet sponges were attached to each of them.

"Alright who are you?" The vampire pressed the sponges to Rubys' stomach.

"AHHH!" The scream robbed Ruby of her breath as she felt the shock caused by the battery.

"Who sent you!" He pressed them to Ruby's flesh once more.

Once more the raven haired witch howled. This time her scream of pain carried a hint of pleasure in her cry.

"You were a bad boy when you were little weren't you…." Rub smirked at her interrogator.

The vampire frowned.

"You going to wish that you hadn't said that." The vampire hit Ruby again with the electricity and once more she let out a cry.

**************

Several hours later

"AHHH! HARDER! Turn up the voltage make me feel it! YAAAA!! OHHH! That's it make me suffer! AH!"

The vampire guard looked at his captive with loathing. So far after nearly twenty four hours of shock therapy the witch had told him nothing.

She didn't seem to be suffering at all. On the contrary she seemed to be enjoying it! Ruby's sweat soaked body glimmered in the pale light that came from the dim lights of the interrogation room. The raven haired witch turned her head and looked at her interrogator.

"You must have a difficulty expressing yourself to women. Also you must have a sever lack of self confidence in yourself as a man….I can help you with that if you want."

"SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE HAG!" The vampire screamed as he threw down the cables and picked up a whip that was lying on the cart as well. He brought his arm back and then sent the whip forward and let the tip dig into Ruby's back. The vampire pulled his whip forward and yanked it out of her. It left a blood gash in her perfect creamy back.

"YAA! OH Harder! Now your getting serious! YES! Beat me harder!"

The vampire's lip curled in contempt. He brought the whip back over his arm and then sent it forward to dig into Ruby's back.***********

A few hours latter. Bloody gash, after bloody gash, fallowed each stroke of the vampire's whip. Soon Ruby's back was reduced down to a mass of cut up flesh and tissue. Blood covered the walls, ceiling, and floor of the cell.

Ruby if she had been a normal human would have died from blood loss or because of the pain. However she still managed to remain conscious.

"I'm tired of dealing with YOU WOMAN! Now just relax were going to knock out a few of your teeth so you can't bite us when you- AHH!" The blond vampire screamed as several of his teeth were knocked out with a single punch to his jaw.

Ruby looked up and saw Julia dressed in a brown tight dress. Every inch of her body was trembling with rage! The vampire who had beaten Ruby got on his knees and lowered his head.

"Lady Julia what are-"

"SILENCE! I have no use for your excuses! Release her now! You nearly killed a close friend of Lady Livia's daughter Moka. She has obviously come on behalf of two of The Three Dark Lords! You will be punished latter for your stupidity!"

The vampire quickly unlocked the chains that kept Ruby bound to the wall.

The raven haired witch fell to the floor. Ruby lifted her head and looked at her interrogator. She smiled at him.

"Well if your going for arousal or sexual pleasure, just know that I've had much, much better…On a scale of one to ten. I'd rate that a four. I could have given myself a better orgasm with my right hand. So better luck next time." Ruby coughed up a bit of blood out onto the floor.

A few minutes latter a pair of medic's came to get Ruby out of the cell and to get her wounds treated.

Upon hearing Rubys staitment Julia couldn't help but think.  
_Oh dear the poor girl. The beating must have snapped her mind._

**********************************************

Meanwhile elsewhere in the vampire realm within The Temple of Night a single bald priest prostrated himself before his god. All around the priest hanging from the walls were the dead flesh of several slain rouges and youkia who had dared to become enemies of the vampire nation. The priest carefully positioned himself on the floor which was comprised of both skulls, bone and stone. Mostly the bones were of animals and dead youkia. At the center of the room was a large square alter of bones that had been erected. On the far wall behind the alter lay a wall which had nothing but skulls on it and inside each of the eyes burned a single candle. The priest bowed in humble adoration.

"My Lord Nosferatu, La Magra, the true heart and blood of the vampire nation I have failed to translate what Lord Gelnarf wisest of our race left behind…Please this lowly servant asks of you to please give me a sign to help to point me in the right direction."

_Drip……..Drip……_The head priest's perked his ears as he listened to a dripping noise like with a faucet. He looked and there on the floor was puddle of blood that seemed to be leaking from a skull in the wall. A physical impossibility of course considering that the wall behind the skull was solid rock. The blood continued to flow until it wrote a message on the floor of the alter room along with a quick picture a very beautiful noble women.

_Head Priest Focker it's a fool who asks for a sign. Seeing isn't believing, Believing is knowing without seeing….Stop paying lip service to my name! Also stop trying to out do the other priests! It's an embarrassment to yourself and it's an EMBARRASSMENT TO ME! Also while I'm talking to you stop trying to go into the human world! I know you want to bite little human boys and turn them into vampire's so they can be alter boys. I know you have sever lack there of! Moreover stop touching yourself! You swore a vow of celibacy. NO WOMEN! Also no porn! This includes, written, mental, or visual! No porn and no masturbating you Jack Ass! Now that we have gotten that out of the way I'll help you this one time. Find Thorn Nakearte she will be useful. That is her picture to the right. Bring her to The Academy of The Three Dark Lords, The boy and his mate will be there. Tsukune Aono will tell you what is on the shield. Don't forget to take the shield and the ring, because both belong to him. He will pass the ring to a future descendent, and his off spring will do great things! The boy's ancestors have spoken to the two of them and their child calls to them. Tell them! NOW GO!_Head Priest Focker quickly scrambled to his feet after seeing the miracle.

"Yes! I just got a sign from Lord Nosferatu! Oh I can't wait until those jealous unenlightened bastards hear about this! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see what is written on the…Oh no they had better not….I think I had better change the wording of this miracle just a bit before I show-" The priests eye's widened as he looked at the floor. The message and picture that was written in blood had disappeared. Nevertheless Head Priest Focker ran to get his bothers and the girl as quickly as possible.

********************

Meanwhile back at the Academy the party was in full swing. A large banner was stretched out across the main hall way that read.

_**LEGENDARY LECHER LEAVING FOR GOOD! **_

The Academy was covered in streamers and balloons. A copy of the school news paper had Gin on the front page with the sub heading saying:

_Legendary Lecher and Youkia Academy's super pervert is finally leaving! Join us as we celebrate long awaited event. _

Yes the entire female population had gone all out to give Gin a great send off…At least that was what he thought it was. But in reality the real party wouldn't start until Gin walked out the front doors of the school, got on a bus and left through the dimensional tunnel. For once the girls were willing to put up with Gin's relentless groping of their breasts and butts just this once. His camera was clicking snapshots none stop. Unfortunately the night before the party a few of the girl students and teachers decided to go into Mononoke Arcade and got various alcoholic beverages known only to youkia kind. The end result was a quite a few of them came out drunk wearing little more than underwear.

Poor Gin believed for a few minutes that he had died and gone to heaven; he and the rest of the male population just drooled and enjoyed the show.….No one was being responsible on this day. The music was so loud and it made the walls vibrate. Moka and Tsukune walked down to the main hall only to see Gin snapping pictures left and right. He only stopped as he watched Professor Kagome Ririko who was three sheets to the wind, and wearing her dominatix outfit leading a conga line of girls dressed in their underwear. Professor Shizuka Nekomome seemed oblivious to the whole proceedings as she stuffed herself full of raw goldfish.

Kurumu was doing limbo in a classroom and so far had the most flexible body. Despite the fact that her breasts nearly touched the limbo stick every time she went under. Mizore on the other hand set up a dunk tank with hot water. She made ice clones of Gin and put them on the dunk tank. At a hundred yen you could have three balls and try to boil the BIG BAD WOLF just like the three little pigs. So far she had claimed to have made twenty eight thousand yen. Yukari had a small stand in another class room and was selling anti werewolf charms. Along with maps on how to avoid the werewolf world. Kokoa had set up a large digital clock which would count down the hours, minutes, and seconds until Gin left for good.

Tsukune and outer Moka walked over to wish their friend good luck, and good bye. When all of a sudden Gin's camera flash exploded in both their faces getting a cute picture of the happy couple. Gin smiled as he looked the two of them. His tail was wagging happily. A large blue pointed party hat sat on his head along with a thin layer of confetti on his school uniform.

"Moka this is great! I never knew I was so popular. To tell you the truth I thought all the girls hated me here. Well this just goes to show they were all just holding back. You know now that I know that all the girls love me here, I might just see if I could persuade the Chairman to let me stay an extra year." He said happily.

What happened next was frightening. It was as if someone had hit a stop button and froze everything where it was…Almost as if everyone in the school hinged on what happened next.

"But then again I do, unfortunately, have a job to do after I leave here. So I can't afford to stay or come back, much less visit for that matter." Gin frowned.

Then just as suddenly everyone got back into the swing of the party.

"Gin so what are you going to do after you leave here?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh my father wants me to take his place on the werewolf council as pack leader and Alpha male."

"Wow that's definitely an important job. Good luck Gin."

"Oh before I forget two things…One can I have a pair of Mokas' panties before I leave?"

"Uh Gin you see-" Tsukune began.

"Tsukune take off my rosario please." Outer Moka said shyly. Tsukune reached over and pulled off the rosario and Inner Moka made her appearance.

"Don't push your luck werewolf." Inner Moka's eyes glared at Gin.

"Did I saw panties I meant photo." Gin said quickly. Inner Moka's glare died down a bit as she looked at her friend.

"Gin I wanted to wish you good luck and good bye. Also I have something to give you. One is from me and the other is from Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari here." Moka reached into her purse and pulled out two small boxes wrapped in green covered with black wolf prints. Gin shook the two boxes trying to figure out what was in them. Finnally the werewolf began to quickly open the presents he had been given. Moka had given him a small bottle of cologne. Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari had given him two small little books. One black and one brown. The brown one had everyone's current emergency contact information. Which was to be used only in case of EXTREME emergencies. The black one was blank, so Gin could fill it up with all the girls numbers he was bound to get once he returned home.

" Thanks you guys." Gin reached forward and gave the two of them a hug.

"The second thing is when the two of you get married I get to throw the bachelor party! But who am I kidding that's not going to be for six or ten years… I mean that day the two of you get married without me knowing the day the apocalypse comes. "

"Oh let's not go that far…" Tsukune said quickly as he brought his hand behind his head and scratched it.  
Gin's cousin, walked up and gave her cousin a hug. "Well I have to admit the thought of uncle and aunty putting you in charge of the werewolf nation bothers me more than an invasion of vampires storming the gates of the werewolf world. But I'm sure you will do a good job. You had better do a good job cousin otherwise I will kick your ass! Now if you will excuse me I'm going to drowned my worries in a healthy round of bright moon liquor."

***********************

A few hours latter

_**BRINGGGGGG**_Kokoa's digital clock went off and a collective scream rose up from the female student body. The main doors opened and Bus Driver came to escort him off the grounds. Tsukune, Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari watched as their friend left for a new future. As the Bus pulled out of sight into the tunnel Kurumu and Mizore ran back inside and screamed.

"We have tail lights Gin is gone for good! Let's party!!"

**BOOM!!**The side wall of the school exploded inwards sending shards of glass and debris everywhere. Out of the ruble stepped a bald figure dressed in a black cloak and a women in a red dress.

"Oh no." Tsukune groaned as he swallowed nervously. He unfortunately recognized the two vampires who had just destroyed a side of the school and if the two of them were here there was no telling what type of problems could be unleashed.

"I told you to go in though the front doors but would you listen! No you had to break down the wall to make a impressive entrance!" Thorn screamed at her companion.

"Be quite women! You nagged my priests all the way from your lingerie photo shoot. By the time they returned with you most of them wanted to kill themselves! Then you nag me all the way here. Yappy, yappy, yap. Honestly women your nagging could kill the undead again. SO PLEASE BE SILENT! I feel a great swell of pity for the poor bastard who has to marry you."

The old priest had a blood thirsty smile on his face as he spied Tsukune. "Ah there he is."

Thorn then rushed forward to greet him untroubled by Inner Moka's presence.

'_What is SHE doing here?' _Inner Moka thought furiously.

"Tsukune aren't you glad to see me?" She called as she flashed him a bit of leg. It was at that moment that Ex president of the Yōkai Academy School Committee and leader of Anti-Thesis Kaneshiro Hokuto quickly remove his holy lock. His monster form sent everyone running. While the chaos rained second-in-command of ANTI-THESIS, Yoshii Kiria, ran up behind Tsukune and quickly stabbed him in the heart while taking Moka's rosario. He tossed it into the air while Hokuto swung a claw of his boney spider like body around and crushed Moka's rosario. Moka brought her right fist up and slammed it into Kiria's face sending him into a different class room. Thorn in the mean time removed her bracelet and kicked Hokuto and sent him crashing through another wall into another class room. High Priest Foker carefully laid the shield down on a table then he whipped back his cloak and pulled out a long black scimitar. Never one to be out done by the younger generation the bald aged priest leaped into the air and quickly sliced off the hybrids arms and legs. Hokuto was reduced down to a quivering mass of flesh, blood and bone. Useing the walls as a spring board he leaped into the other room. He brought his weapon down and sliced of Yoshinii Kiria's right arm and left leg.

Suddenly without warning The Chairman appeared out of thin air and smirked at the destruction around him.

"Well it looks like we have some unexpected company. Take Hokuo and Kiria to the dungeons. Escort Tsukune, and Moka's guests, as well as their friends to my office."

***********************

A few hours latter after Ruby's whipping….

"Damn my people for being so arrogant, and for our need to dominate everything.." The orange haired vampire sighed. She had ordered that the witch be given a private room at the hospital so she could be looked after and so someone could look in on her and make sure she didn't wander off. Ruby's quick recovery was thanks to the healers who had put a medicinal salve on her wounds that helped her natural healing speed up.

Julia turned at addressed Ruby hoping to get some answers to her questions.

"Ruby just what are you doing here?" Julia asked as she looked at the raven haired witch who lay in the soft comfy bed. Ruby was surprisingly in bright spirits despite the fact that she had just been tortured. Ruby tried to get up out of the bed despite the pain she was still in. Julia laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down into the bed gently.

"No Ruby don't get up. Just tell me why you are here."

"The Board Chairman and The Bus Driver sent me here to talk to the Elders…They wanted to make sure that the vampire nation will combat this threat." Julia looked at Ruby sadly.

"Ruby right now is not a good time to visit… For one thing we do not tolerate outsiders…Also secondly we are getting two new elders. So it will take them time to get adjusted to their new rolls. Anyway Mikola knows what is at stake he will do what is necessary to fight this threat. The two Elders will stand beside him with his decision. I will punish the vampire's who tortured you. I promise you that. In the mean time just rest alright. I'll arrange a brief meeting with my husband and than you must leave…..I'm sorry that you came here for nothing but it is not safe for you here. Don't leave your room until I come and get you."

With that said Julia turned and left.

*********************************

In the human world…At the white house in the oval office of the president.

President George W Bush sat back in his chair and relaxed. He put his feet up on his desk and sighed.

"Another day of leading the free world and her free allies in a not so free world. I don't think that I know that I'm doing a not a good job here. Now if it wasn't for the media, who report the news then things could have not been better. After all I am the one who does not insist the war on terror, and the war for foreign oil is going badly.  
Sometimes I think I should try to make my job much earlier. Who knew this war would be going on for so long. I should fire my advisors who said we couldn't have not occupied Iraq. We were not incorrect when we kicked out Saddam, but then again we never got his nuclear weapons.  
Then again I never really had any conclusive evidence that they had weapons of mass destruction in Iraq.. It's a shame I thought we could look like hero's to the other nations and on top of that we get the oil for free."

The President groaned as he looked at the most recent list of Bushism that the media had picked apart from all of his speeches.

"Our enemies are innovative and resourceful, and so are we. They never stop thinking about new ways to harm our country and our people, and neither do we."

"We were trying to say something differently, but nevertheless it conveyed a different message".

"I know how hard it is for you to put food on your family."

"I understand small business growth. I was one."

"There's no question about it. Wall Street got drunk -- that's one of the reasons I asked you to turn off the TV cameras -- it got drunk and now it's got a hangover. The question is how long will it sober up and not try to do all these fancy financial instruments."

"I've abandoned free market principles to save the free market system."

"Rarely is the questioned asked: Is our children learning?"

"As yesterday's positive report card shows, childrens do learn when standards are high and results are measured."

"You teach a child to read, and he or her will be able to pass a literacy test."

The President disliked the media every single one of those reporters hovered around him breathing down his neck just waiting for him to make a mistake.

It's times like this I turn to my old friend Jack….Jack Daniel's." President Bush opened one of the drawers on his desk.  
He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel and pored himself a small glass.  
The small amount of liquor quickly disappeared as The President poured himself another glass.  
He felt the familiar burn as the liquid went down his throat, and let himself quickly get lost in a drunken stupor.  
Reaching into his desk he pulled out a box of Cuban cigars. Lighting one he slowly passing into the realm of sleep.  
A few hours latter a man in a green army uniform came in. His bald head reflected the light from the lights in the oval office directly into The Presidents eyes .

The light cigar in The Presidents mouth fell as he passed out when he leaned back in his chair. It rolled down his shirt and landed on the inside of his pants.  
Quickly lighting his pants on fire from the inside out. The leader of the free world took no notice as he began to mutter nonsense in his sleep.

"Hail to the cheif, he's the cheif and he needs hailing. I am the cheif so you better watch your step you bastards..... Oh Barbra five more minutes………I want to sleep some more. The adoring American public can wait….No I'd rather keep my hands on the first penis…."

"MR. PRESIDENT! SIR!"

The grey haired man jumped up in his seat hearing the General's greeting and feeling the fire of the cigar on the inside of his pants.  
George Bush quickly got up from his chair, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He shook his cigar loose as it rolled to the floor and Bush kicked it over to the curtains behind his desk. The General pretended that he took no notice of his leaders actions.

"Mr. President Sir I would like to request the use of a force of eighty hundred man heavily armed. I believe that there is a-"  
_**  
Belch**_"Excuse me for that," President rubbed his blood shot eyes. "General that must not have been the whiskey talking." The President said with a sigh. " So go on with whatever you were planning on doing."

"Mr. President Sir I believe that a school in Japan is being used as a undercover operation by Terrorists to make weapons of mass destruction. If these people seceded it could be the end of the free world as we know it. There is just one problem Sir our satellites can't find it and it's not in any issues of National Geographic." The General looked down at The President who was once again passed out on his desk with his head laying on his arm.

"MR. PRESIDENT!"

"AH! I'm awake! I' m awake! Don't throw shoes at me! Don't throw shoes at me! My fellow Americans today we-"

"Sir the men I ask for will be black ops so they do not exist…So you will have no blame what so ever."

The President looked up at the general with a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Sir by time I get done with that school you will have all the evidence you need to justify the attack."

"You mean you have no proof of this actually happening?"

"No Sir I don't." The President George W, Bush laughed.

"Well go ahead and do it. I did the same thing when we invaded Iraq."

"Thank you sir." The General turned on his heel and left.

The President layed his head back on his desk oblivious to the fact that the curtians behind him had caught fire due to his cigar.

*********************************

In the Board Chairman's Office………..

Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Melissa, shot Moka and Tsukune looks of confusion as it was clear that the two of them knew Thorn, and Father Focker. Each sat waiting in The Board chairman's office. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Kokoa on the other hand seemed to be the only one enjoying herself.  
The strawberry red head had a blood thirsty smile on her face as she watched in anticipation for the blood bath to begin.

It also didn't help that Thorn kept looking at him with her lust laden gaze. To the other girls it wasn't hard to tell what was on her mind at the time. Finnaly Kurumu couldn't stand the silence and screamed.

"Tsukune you are my Mate of Fate and as your intended mate I expect you to be honest with me and tell me the WHOLE TRUTH. Now I want a answer. How do you know that thing in the little red dress!"

The succubus pointed one of her long pointy finger nail like claws at the brunette vampire.

"Yes Tsukune what is your connection to her…Also what is all of this about?" Mizore asked as her ice claws rise to cover her hands.

"This is a vampire mater little succubus and weakling ice woman. Which has nothing to do with the two of you!" Thorn snarled as she hated the fact that both of those weak level youkia had dared to refer to her man in such a informal way.

Unforunetly High Priest Focker wasn't as old and senile as everyone thought him to be; and he immediately chose that moment to speak up and make the situation worse.

"You know boy if you want to marry them too I can understand that. You did marry Ms. Akashiya after all. By the way boy how was she boy on a scale of one to ten?"

_**"Sir that is between Moka and I. It isn't you or anyone else's business!"**_ Tsukune said with a great deal of stress in his voice.

"Ah I see…She was that spirited eh? HA! HA! So just to let you know I'll charge a extra eighty six yen per wedding ceremony and another hundred and twenty for the use of another room to consummate the union."

"Sir now is not the best time for that." Tsukune said exasperated. Never the less High priest Focker continued as he ignored Tsukune.

"Really boy if you want to marry the succubus, the ice women and this other vampire women I could arrange that…..However." He looked at Yukari nervously."You will probably have to wait twenty years or so in order for the witch to grow up….Even we have rules and morals boy. The werewolf women however you could have problem with. I don't have to remind you

that while most of us see werewolves to be our revels, as a race that's almost our equals…We tolerate them with a begrudging respect It's a unspoken rule that no vampire with half a brain would marry a werewolf. So if you do mate with her," The priest jerked his thumb over to Melisa.

"You will probably be watched very, very closely by the Three Elders, as a best case scenario. However the Elders could condemn you for your actions and sentence you and everyone of your harem over there." He gestured to Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Thorn, Moka, and Melissa.

"If that happens everyone of you will be exiled from the vampire clan and condemned to live in the human world. Of course that's what happens to most vampires when they marry humans or any other type of youkia other than vampire. Most live among the humans or in the other youkia's world.

They would then very seldom venture in the vampire realm for fear of getting killed by our extermination squads, who hunt down rouge vampires. Sadly sometimes they do mistake the half breed vampire as a rouge vampire and kill it without hesitation. Granted if a family came the vampire wouldn't die, only the filthy non vampire mate and the off spring assuming it's not a vampire. The vampire would be taken to get readjusted to society, and hopefully take another mate. So boy I hope you know what you are doing."

High Priest Focker said his impromptu sermon done. "Father I don't want to marry them." Tsukune shouted. He spied the look of hurt in each of their eyes he quickly added. "At least not right away…." The other girls sighed in relief."I see marrying Ms Akashiya was enough at least for now then. So while I'm on the subject-"

_**BANG!**_The Door to the chairman's office opened and in walked The Bus Driver and The Exorcist both of whom looked excited about this situation.

"So Tsukune will you start the introductions?" The Bus Driver asked with a evil grin on his face.

"Uh…" Tsukune looked at his friends nervously."Well Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Melissa do you remember during summer vacation when Moka and I went to the festival in the Valley of Darkness near the Temple of Night?"

The five girls nodded their heads, and Tsukune continued.

"Well you know that festival was meant to bring good luck it was also meant to……..To…"

"The festival was meant to encourage nobles to find a blood mate and get married! Which the two of them did. You married Moka Akashiya. There it's all out in the open now. For the sake of The Blood god boy show some back bone." The succubus, ice women, and werewolf gasped and started at Tsukune in shock.

"Okay everyone now that we have that out in the open…This is," Tsukune gestured to the vampire priest and to the girl in the red dress. "The High Priest of The Temple of Night, and the other vampire in the red dress is named Thorn. Moka and I met her at the Festival. She tried to persuade me to go with her instead of Moka. I said "no" to her advances. Anyway just what are-"

"BOY address me properly! I am High Priest Focker. Leader of The followers of Lord Nosferatu, La Magra, the true heart and blood of the vampire nation. Anyway I'll overlook your ignorance this time. The Blood god told me that that women would be important and that you could translate this."

The priest heaved the shield on top of The Board Chairman's desk. While at the same time shoving aside the mountains of paperwork on it, which Melissa had spent all night filling out and organizing, to the werewolf aid screamed as she watched all her hard work get disorganized once more. Now The Exorcist was probably going to make her do it all over again.

"You boy translate this!"

"Hey! Hold on, wait just one minute you old fart!" Screamed Kurumu as her fingernail like claws quickly shredded the documents that were on the floor in her anger. "Are you saying that Moka and Tsukune are MARRIED?"

The priest cocked his head."

"Yes I did and I am sure the two of them had a very passionate mating night filled with lots and lots of hot steamy sex. Can we move on now please? Now boy translate-"

"No! We will NOT MOVE ON! Tsukune you are my mate of fate. What happened, did Moka force you into marrying her? Did she make you have sex with her?" The blue haired succubus screamed as she pulled Tsukune into her embrace. His face being pressed in between Kurumu's breasts.

Mizore threw a ice dagger at Kurumu's head. The ice maiden then began to make Tsukune's legs freeze to the floor of the office. The look in her eyes was cold as a lake in the dead of winter.

"Tsukune tell me what happened between you and Moka." The purple haired snow maiden demanded. The freezing chill ever present in her voice.

"Mizore, Moka didn't force me to do anything. I went to the festival and then I willingly did the bonding ceremony with her. After that the two us………Uh well, you know we did the deed." Tsukune answered with a great blush on his cheeks. Anyway the point is Moka never forced me to do any of it. I chose to be with her of my own free will. I don't regret anything I have done, and I am sorry that I have hurt you, Kurumu, Melissa, and Kokoa.

Melissa then jumped from her seat a look of blood in here eye's as she slammed her fist down and broke Tsukune free from the block of ice; while simultaneously knocking Mizore out with her other fist.

"Tsukune you do realize that there is only one way this could end couldn't you."  
Tsukune swallowed nervously as Melissa pulled him to her. She stroked Tsukune's cheek.

"Uh what way is that Melissa?" Tsukune asked with a tremble in his voice."I am going to have take you and make you see things my way in order to secure my claim on you. So in the end I will make you MINE!"

**CRACK!**Thorn's fist connected with the werewolf's jaw. Which Thorn fallowed it up with a swift kick from her right foot to Melissa's stomach. The werewolf was sent flying into Kokoa and Moka. Then together the three of them crashed into a corner of the room. Tsukune ran to help the three of them. Thorn then used her vampire speed and grabbed a chair. She then threw it at Yukari. The young witch brought out her heart shaped wand and waved it in a arc over her head. Much to her surprise nothing happened. The chair hit the young witch all four legs stuck into a wall of the room pinning her to the wall.

Thorn again used her speed of her vampire heritage and grabbed Yukari's wand.

"What a cute little toy." Thorn sneered. The brunette vampire quickly snapped the wand in half, separating the heart shaped top from the holder at the bottom. "Oops I broke it."  
Thorn then dropped both pieces of Yukari's wand on the floor. She raised her right foot and drove her red high stiletto heel into both pieces of the young witches wand. Yukari watched with tears on her face as she screamed for Thorn to stop. She had no choice but to watch as the vampire effectively reduced her wand to little more then splinters on the floor of the Board Chairman's office.

Thorn then strutted over to Yukari. She pulled the witch's hat down around over her head until a hole was torn in the very top of the hat. Poor Yukari now had her black had down around her neck. Thorn then pulled the hat free from around Yukari's neck only to reduce it to a useless piece of fabric. The brunette vampire then grabbed the young witch's chin and forced her to open her mouth. Once that was done Thorn shoved Yukair's old witch's hat into her mouth and partially down her throat; creating a most effective gag.

"A witch….That's what you call yourself right? Well let me tell you something. You are no witch! You are just a simple little girl trying to play like you are a something you are not. The boarder race as it's called is nothing more than freaks. Not wholly youkia, not wholly human…Either way they should be exterminated like the vermin that they are. You little girl came here to this school hoping to fit in and be accepted right?" Yukari nodded her head. She continued to struggle with her bonds.

"Well let me tell you some thing. No matter what you have done, you are nothing to me. You are weak and below my notice. Little one your playing with the big girls now. I hope I showed you how far out of your league you really are! Wizards, witches, necromancers, and sorcerers someone of everyone of their people has had to bow at my feet. You are no different. Even the miko and priests have had to bow to me…Youkia, rogues, hybrids, ghouls, holy ones, and magic users. One of every race has had to bow at my feet. Each and everyone of them is nothing more then the dirt beneath the vampire's feet!"

Thorn spat on the young witches face then quickly brought her palm forward to deliver sound **SLAP** to her face. Yukari glared at the vampire. It took every bit of determination that she had not to cry and give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing her break before her.

"Your still defiant I see...Good…I'll take care of that spark you have in your eyes right now!" Thorn rushed forward and punched the dark haired witch twice in the face. She quickly fallowed it up with a round house kick hitting her twice more in the face.

"You know back when they burned witch's at the stake most humans used oak wood considering it burned the longest and hottest. It was also a belief that if it was used the witch would burn throughout eternity in the netherworld. _**I am appalled that the vampire race has allowed FREAKS like you to thrive! If I had the power I would reach back through time and have every one of you burned at the stake!" **_

Yukari could taste blood in her mouth as well as feel a few of her teeth had been knocked free.

Satisfied with the pain she had caused Yukari Thorn turned, and ran over to where Tsukune was helping Moka, Kokoa, and Melissa to their feet. She grabbed hold of Tsukune and pulled his head against her breasts in a Kurumu like maneuver. Clearly more then eager to give Tsukune a eye full of her ample chest. She leaped across the room away from the two vampires and the werewolf.

"Tsukune do my breast's think my breast's look bigger than that ugly succubus? Now come on tell me the truth?" The brunette purred as she pulled down her top and gave Tsukune a up close and personal view.

"**TSUKUNE!**"

Tsukune looked up and shifted his gaze from Thorn's ample chest to see Inner Moka rush forward and punch Thorn in the face sending her into another chair.

"Enough! This accomplishes nothing! Thorn you disgrace yourself with your behavior!" High Priest Focker glared at her while at the same time he grabbed Tsukune and forced him to look at the shield.

"Now you boy translate this!" He commanded.

Tsukune looked at the writing on the shield. For a few minutes the ancient vampire writing looked as impossible to read as it did once before.

"Sir with all do respect I can't read……..I can read that…." Tsukune said in amazement as for some reason it seemed to him when he looked at the symbols he knew what they meant.

"I need a piece of paper and a pencil." The Bus Driver handed him a note pad with a pin.

Slowly Tsukune wrote down what was on the shield.

Follow the pages of blood. Go across the desserts, fallow the rivers to the mountains. Look and see the warrior in the sky with the cursed demon within himself.

Though the outcome favored the few

It led to a confrontation

At the Home of the Gods.

Wander my friends, wander with me

Like the mist on the green mountain, moving eternally

Despite our weariness,

we'll follow the road

Over hills and valleys

to the end of the journey

Come on my friends and sing with me

Fill the night with joy and sport

Here's a toast to the friends who have gone from us

Like the mist of the green mountain,

gone forever

Mother once told me the hand of a human is the hand that nurtures. Father once told me the hand of demon is the hand which protects. Put both hands together and go onward into the crimson flame.

Oh God! Thou art the Giver of Life,

Remover of pain and sorrow,

The Bestower of happiness,

Oh! Creator of the Universe,

May we receive thy supreme sin-destroying light,

May Thou guide our intellect in the right direction.

"So that is what's on the shield."

_How did I just do that! I can not read vampire! I am a human for heavens sake!_"Good boy good. Now do you know what it pertains to?"  
_I don't-.  
_"It seems to be a set of directions a kind of a map with no names. Precise directions from the unknown city to the tomb of The vampire General Zelnarf. Along with a set of clue's on how to get into the mountain along with clues on how to get into his resting tomb."

_Now how the hell did I know that? This is really creepy. _

"Your joking boy!"

"No sir I don't joke. Not about this. Thanks for bringing Thorn she is going to be important to this journey…"

_I just don't know why or how yet? This is going to be a long trip. One thing is certain Moka and the others are going to kill me….._

"We shall go back to the temple. Come I can't wait to see the look my brothers faces when I….Never mind just come with me boy." High Priest Focker said happily as he grabbed Tsukune's arm and began to drag him to the door.

"Oh no, no, no. See school is still going on we can't just go!'" Tsukune looked and couldn't help but be unnerved by the frightening smile that graced the faces of The Bus Driver and The Exorcist. Tsukune swallowed nervously.

"Oh I think you and your friends can go after all…..You see school is now closed for repairs. The damaged caused by the entrance of the vampire High Priest and in the fight between you, Hokuo and Kiria are quite substantial. So all of you have the time you need to go look for his tomb…."

"What a minute so your letting us go?" Inner Moka asked suspiciously.

"Yes Ms Akashiya- no Mrs. Aono I am letting you go. It will take a month or so to repair the damage so it should be enough time…." The Board Chairman smiled as he addressed her. "Also," The Bus Drive spoke up. " Mrs Aono by the time you and others return my friend and I shall have repaired your rosario."

Moka growled low in her throat.

"Fine. Were going…." With that Moka turned and pulled Tsukune from the high priests grip.

"Hold on how can you read that?" Yukari cried out as Kurumu pulled out the remains of her black witches hat from Yukari's mouth.

_I have no idea Yukari I wish I knew…_"To tell you the truth I'm-

"Tsukune if your going to look for this tomb I'm coming too." Kurumu said as she pulled the chair out from the wall freeing the young witch.

"Besides I'm not about to loose my Mate Of Fate to a vampire!"

"I'm coming as well Tsukune…" A shiver pasted up Tsukune's spine as he looked over his shoulder to find Mizore trying to freeze Thorn to the chair she had landed in.

"Just because your married doesn't mean that I can't try to make a few children with you if Moka ever lets her guard down when we're traveling." The ice maiden flicked her claws.

"Oniiee Sama!!! I am not missing a chance to be with you! I'll even accept the fact that Tsukune is now my brother in law, unfortunately…." The strawberry red head grabbed Tsukune by one of his ears and growled at him.

"You had better take good care of MY ONIIEEE SAMA!! If you don't I'll KILL YOU!!"

"Kokoa don't you think Moka would put two and two together once someone finds my body?" Tsukune said weakly.

"Oh Tsukune I don't think that will happen, because I'll make sure big sis never finds your body! Remember I'm from a very powerful family and we can make it happen!"

"It's nice to know where we stand… "

"Also if you think you can be with big sis all the time your mistaken. Moreover if you force yourself on big sis anytime during this trip I'll castrate you! However," Kokoa smiled venomously at him.

"I maybe willing to forgive you if sometime in the next few months I get a strong niece or nephew to teacher and train in the art of weapons mastery."

"Kokoa that's not funny." Tsukune said as he tried not to squirm nervously at Kokoa's request .

"Who said I was joking Tsukune."

"So Boy were do we start looking?" High Priest Focker asked.

"What we're looking for is in Mesopotamia. We're going to have to stop in The Temple Of Night and get a few manuscripts."

******************

A few hours later Tsukune gently placed his hand against a sheet of glass. He looked carefully at the old scroll with the blood symbols etched on it. Inside it's glass casing along the wall the with eight hundred other and the others watched in amazement as he pointed out several scrolls that he said that they would need. Moka couldn't help but feel a little shaken considering she knew there was no way he could read her language. No one had taught it to him, but now for some unknown reason he could now read it.

"Let me see we need this one, that one, this one, take out that one, remove this one, and take out that one over there."

"I'll be sure to get copys sent-"

"No that won't work. We need to bring them with us. Don't worry nothing will happen to them…." Tsukune flashed a quick smiled at the head priest.

"You have a very extensive library High Father."

"Thank you boy if something isn't in this library then it does not exist." The old man said with a swell of pride in his voice.

"Hummmm….Father don't take this the wrong way by this library is incomplete. Your missing about eight hundred more scrolls, there's a six thousand year gap between Princess Nightpetretes rule of the house of Usher and the fall of Prince Vrigo ….Not to mention if you look over here after the house of the fangless are brutally murdered a single child survives but there is nothing after that it just stops….. Finally you are missing the Clan Righteous scrolls, your missing The Blood archives, and your missing several journals that were kept by several historical key leaders to vampire kind. "

_Great now how did I know all that?_ Tsukune thought worried that he now could not only read vampire but also had some information that not even the high priest had.

"What are-" Yukari began to ask but Tsukune interrupted her.

"Clan Righteous was a group of humans who dedicated themselves to scientific truth in regards to youkia and human kind…For the most part they got along with youkia pretty well but that changed…Anyway The Blood Archives is a collection of information about several very powerful, very ancient youkia, rogues, hybrids, and humans."

High priest Foker shot Tsukune a glare. "Boy! Boy if something isn't in our library it doesn't exist!"Tsukune smirked at the old man.

"Alright if you say so old man. Okay that should be it."

_A fat lot of good he knows about his own history.. Now how do I know all this?_

High Priest Foker carefully brought out the scrolls.

"Ah good turn them over please. We need what's on the other sides of the scrolls."

"What are talking about there is nothing…"

The priest fell silent at Tsukune put on a pair of white latex gloves and let his blood drip on the pages. Much to the priests amazement pictures and symbols began to form on the backs of the scrolls where Tsukune had dropped his blood.

"How does he-" Kokoa began.

"I'm not sure….I don't know how he knows…" Moka finished.

"Hey what are you doing?" The silver haired vampiress glared over at Thorn as the dark haired vampire kept staring blatantly at Tsukune's butt.

"God that man has a tight ass." She muttered to her self. But unfortunately for her Kurumu, Mizore, Melissa and Moka heard her. Each of them quick advanced on Tsukune's location. Kurumu pressed her breasts into Tsukunes back as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Mizore appeared to Tsukune on his left.

"So what does it say Tsukune?" The ice women ran her hands up his arms.

"Oh it says----wait we are missing something…."Melissa chose that moment to appear on Tsukune's right and shoved Mizore and Kurumu away and into a glass case. The case cracked upon impact.

"What are we missing?" High priest Focker wandered.

Tsukune turned and glared at the werewolf.

"Melissa right now my tolerance to all of you fighting over me is at a minimal. However if all of you fight in here, I'll send everyone of you back to the academy. " Tsukune snapped!

_Well at least it got everyone to stop fighting over me…_

He sighed in annoyance. Tsukune then turned and grabbed Moka's hand and pulling her to him.

"Moka come with me. We need to go to the eighth level of the temple. Father would you take us there."

"What do-"

"Not now I'll explain on the way. Mizore, Melissa, Kurumu, please look after Thorn make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. Also Kokoa look after Yukari please. We won't be gone long." Tsukune quickly pulled Moka and Father Focker to the door before anyone could protest his actions.

******************

Surprisingly the trip down seemed to not take as long as it did the last two getting to the resting place of The Vampire General Gelnarf Tsukune began to carefully run his hands along the walls of the cave. Every once in a while he would tap on the stone as if feeling around for something.

"Sir do you still have the ring?"

"Yes I-"

"Give it to me." Tsukune snapped. The priest gave the right to him. Tsukune quickly walked over to the stone on which the coffin sat on. He put the ring near the light of the torch and got it to reflect the light from it onto a certain area on the stone. Much to the everyone's surprise a area of the cave floor moved downwards in a spiral like staircase.

"Tsukune how did you-"

"Moka ask me again latter okay." He reached up and caressed her cheek. He carefully made his way down the stairs fallowed by Moka and Father three of them found themselves in a massive underground chamber. Tsukune walked around the chamber as if looking for something. He began to draw a series of symbols with his blood along the walls of the cave and floor.

"My child do you know what he is doing?"

"No father I wish I did." Moka watched as Tsukune then walked over to the far wall.

"Moka come here help me push." Moka walked over and together she and Tsukune pressed on a section of the cave wall. Surprisingly it moved a inch under their combined strength.

"What-umph!" Moka cried out as Tsukune gabbed her and threw her to the floor of the cave.

He quickly grasped both of Moka's wrists with his left hand and kept them locked firmly behind her back. While at the same time he wrapped his legs around hers and kept her from trying to kick him. Tsukune used his full body weight to keep Moka pined to the floor. She growled at him angry that she had been pushed around by her blood mate. Moka pressed herself against Tsukune trying to get him to get off of her. Much to her surprise he was able to hold her down and keep her restrained.

"Tsuk-" Moka then felt Tsukune's lips pressed firmly against hers.

_**BOOM!!**_

Half a minute latter the area of stone where the two of them had pushed on shot out a deep thick black stream of mist. Moka reluctantly broke the kiss. She struggled to move but Tsukune held her firmly to him.

"Tsukune what is-" Tsukune moved his head closer to his mate's ear to whisper lustfully.

"That is a very dangerous type of mist. It's call Devil's Breath. It's like one part vampire aura, one part medieval science. It has a short life of only a few minutes so we will be okay if we stay low to the ground and not touch it or inhale it."

Tsukune felt Moka tense under him. He kissed Moka once more giving her something better to think about other than the danger the two of them were in. He used his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. He deliberately let his tongue touch her fangs to get cut and let his sweet blood drip into her mouth. She let out a soft moan and a strangled version of his name. He broke the kiss once more only to whisper once more in her ear.

"Trust me that does a lot of damage if it gets on your skin. In small amounts it can burn through flesh, blood, and bone. It cauterizes the wound leaving a hole strait through a person. All creatures are effected by it.. Not even the undead are invulnerable to it. Even the strongest of vampires are effected by it."

Tsukune stopped talking and gave her another kiss fallowed by more of his blood. He moved his mouth down to kiss and playfully bite at the place that her Rosario used to be. Moka shivered with the pleasure her mate was giving to her. Tsukune shushed her with another kiss to her neck only to move back up to Moka's lips and start over with his teasing.

Moka felt herself loose her strength when Tsukune kissed her. No mater how much she didn't want to admit it Tsukune's human form did arouse her, just not as much as his vampire form did. Inner Moka released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Tsukune what's happening to you? You were never this knowledgeable on vampire artifacts, poisons, and you act like you have been here before. Something is differently wrong---Oh Tsukune! Ah! Oh you also have gotten more bolder-_Moka soon found it hard to concentrate with Tsukune's bites, nips, licks, and kisses he was generously bestowing on her. Tsukune then playfully bite her ear and gave it a lick as he murmured sweet nothings into her ear.

"Oh Tsukune I need- "  
Tsukune swiftly covered her mouth with his own to make sure no other sounds escaped it. He brought up his right hand and cupped her cheek a look of pure possessiveness was on his face as he did so.

"Moka I couldn't live with myself if something happened to your beautiful face or to your perfect body. Perfection is hard enough for artists to create, it's all the more precious when it's found in one's own mate. I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you my love. You belong to me after all. You are mine from this life into the next, onward and for the rest of eternity…"

He ran his hand across Moka's cheek carefully brushing aside a thin bit of hair that had fallen on her slowly moved his mouth down to her neck and began to alternately nip, lick and kiss her neck. While at the same time he moved his remaining hand up, gently stroking Moka's thigh, happily listening to her restrained moans and groans as she tried to not get aroused by his actions. Never the less Tsukune could tell he was effecting Moka.  
She was pressing her body against his not trying to get him off her but to get her closer to him. Tsukune smiled to himself as he pushed Moka to the floor once more while slowly moving his hand upward only to have it come to his mates bottom. Inner Moka didn't know if she should be aroused or enraged. Granted Tsukune was doing things to her that was making her body come alive with sexual need, on the other hand he was doing it in front of a very lecherous old freak of a priest!

_As soon as you get done pleasuring me Tsukune I will break free and when I do I will beat you until you can't-AH!! Tsukune! _Inner Moka's thoughts were interrupted when, she felt Tsukune's hand go to a different target. His hand made it's way under her skirt and panties, only to come to rest on her bottom. He caressed her gently giving it a few soft squeezes and a playful smack. Inner Moka could tell something wasn't right with Tsukune considering he had never done anything like this before much less in front of anyone.

"Tsukune get off me we can't do this here!" Inner Moka hissed into his ear.

Tsukune leaned down to nip and lick her ear. "Moka your not talking right now…Your listening. Just relax and let me take care of you. If you don't I 'll punish you." Tsukune then gave Moka two playful smacks on her bottom as a warning.

"Just relax and don't get to excited now, we wouldn't want the priest to suspect something would we…" he whispered lustfully in her ear.

"No…Wouldn't…." Moka gasped..

"Good." Tsukune looked up to his left and noticed that the black mist was starting to dissipate With one final kiss from Tsukune Moka let out a heavy moan.

"It appears that we will have to continue this latter my blood mate." He whispered as he reluctantly got off Moka and helped her to her feet.

_Alright how do I know so much about this place? I haven't even been here before. For that mater I do not normally say or DO things like that to Moka….Although I have to admit I said all the right things, and the making out was….Wow! Moka is going to kill me for this…_"Moka."  
_Cough_  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not Tsukune." Moka said through clenched teeth.

_TSUKUNE!! HOW DARE YOU GET ME AROUSED AND NOT SATISFY ME! The first instant I get you alone I am going to make you suffer!_That's good Moka this way." Tsukune lead Moka through the narrow passage way that had opened up in the wall. The two of them found themselves in a large equally bare room. __

"

CRACK!

Moka and Tsukune turned and saw that the passage that the two of them had come through had sealed itself. Then to add insult to injury the lights went out. Suddenly Tsukune and Moka found themselves sanding in a grassy area twelve stones sat in a circle around each other on each stone burned a glowing stone lighting a different constellation.

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo,Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Saggitarius, Capricorn, Pisces, and Aquarius. Stonehenge that's were the keys are." Tsukune looked up in the night sky and looked at the stars burned over their respective markers. He walked over and carefully put his hand on the monolith with the constellation for Aries and the room changed. The stone chamber looked to be bare, and not have anything in it. Well almost bare that is.

All that was in the room was a small golden table with four narrow legs in the middle to support it. On top of the table was a large white orb that seemed to glow with a ethereal light all it's own. Also a large black book holder with an equally large black book. It unadorned but it to seemed to glow with a light all it's own.

"Ah it's good to see the two of you again. "

"Moka did you just-?"

"No I didn't."

Both of them turned to find a vampire dressed in silver armor that covered his regal white and gold robes. His silver hair flowed behind him like it was being caught by a breeze that only existed for him. Fiery red eyes gazed at Moka and Tsukune warmly. He and his scroll like staff glowed with a light all their own.

"Again it is good to see the two of you again so soon. Now time is short so let me explain. You Tsukune came to get my keys and the puzzle box. Also you came to get the vampires tear or the blood tear as it is sometimes called. Now-"

"Hold on Sir. How are you here? You are dead! Right?"

"Yes that is right boy. You see the powers that be let me come here for a brief visit. Now the orb over there on the table is a vessel for my aura, a small bit of my consciousness so to speak. It's not for you it's for my heir. So don't touch it. Also tell me how do you like having access to bits of my knowledge?"

Sir to tell you the truth…I want all that stuff you put inside my head gone! I want to be me again! I'm tired of you stomping around inside my head influencing my actions! Honestly-"

"In all honesty boy the information I gave you will help. I just added one or two things extra."

"You turned me into a pervert! I did…….I did something with Moka that I wouldn't otherwise do… Granted I have never felt anything like that before… Most of the time my mind is like a choir boy and not a single perverted thought. Also I've never done anything like that before. Other than the time that I was in my vampire form before….Also there was my mating night but any way I want my mind back!"

"Ah so do you think you understand the other part of your heritage a bit?"

"Yes I think I do….Vampires crave life blood. So they desire power and authority so they can consume it…Because they have to do it to live…It's part of their nature in ages past…Everything that they are now is because of who they were back then…Also I know that you put that "stuff " in my head so I could do that "thing" with Moka again!"

"The word is SEX boy. SEX! It's a beautiful thing…It's to be celebrated in it's own special way. It's not meant to be that much of a taboo. However there is a time and a place for it….Yes to be quite honest most of us up there believed you would never have sex with Moka again. We also thought and that you would need a boost. In the beginning from the time we watched you, we believed that the possibility of you choosing one of the girls as your own, marrying them, and conceiving a child, would be like wishing for the moon. Thankfully that has happily come to pass. Now the keys, the puzzle box and the blood tear. The keys are-"

"The keys are buried in Ireland under Stonehenge, the puzzle box is in a chamber in the wall fourth stone on the right, and the blood tear is under the eighth stone on this floor."

"Well done boy..Yes you are correct. Each of the items are where you said they are." Gelnarf finished.

Tsukune walked over and was about to open the large black book.

"No! Boy stop! That book is not for you it will pass to my heir. The one who will inherit all my knowledge and all of my powers and he will get all of my brothers powers and knowledge too."

"What is that a spell book or something? I know you used your aura to simulate the effects of magic."

"No boy that is not my spell book. It's something much more important. Besides I hid my spell book boy in a different place. Your son will find it sometime in his life. Anyway as I said the boy will have both our knowledge and powers. So be proud of him."

"How is that possible?" Moka asked him her voice betraying her disbelief.

"You see my dear your off spring will have a atavism in his blood that will allow him to do it.

Now in the beginning my brother and I once had sex with a miko. She was very beautiful and she was virgin when we took her….  
The miko gave herself to us mind, body, and soul….Once she became comfortable with us and with her own sexuality she loved to combine her holy rituals with sex.  
She also would try anything we wished of her, any position we wanted. The women would love to let us teach her about her own hidden lusts and she would take pleasure from things that she would never even have considered doing before she met us. My brother and I would do things to her that mankind hadn't seen or done in a millennia.

Ahh….The gods don't make them like that any more.. How we loved the taste of her blood, a rare mix of purity and raw enthusiasm.  
The two of us knew she would be like this the day we met her, the first moment both of us looked into the feisty miko's eyes,  
both he and I could see the fire burring in them. Hiding behind her innocence was a seductress waiting to be liberated. The two of us knew something else that day. Zelnarf and I knew that the two of us had to be the one to free her. The miko loved the two of us.  
Ah I remember this one time my brother Zelnarf and I came back from a fierce fight and the two of us just when fell on her like two wild animals…

Anyway the point is we mated with her at the same time and our seed took root with in her at the same time. Thus a single child was born with both our powers. All of our strengths and abilities. Yet the child also inherited the spiritual powers of his mother and her powers concealed the vampire powers.  
Each one acted like a barrier to the other and thus the child could use neither side of his families abilities. He was nothing more than a mere mortal.  
So if you two were to have sex and create life the child would have accesses to both sides of his heritage. That child will be a vampire among vampires, he will be a man among men…Well that's all for now…

Ah yes good luck with my brother when you meet him, and the chamber will seal itself once the three of you leave. Your blood that acted as a key is the only type that will work. With the exception of your sons once he enters this world. Well that's all for now. Farewell!"

With that the spirit of the vampire leader vanished in a flash of light.

Tsukune groaned as he began to count the stones and he pushed one in. The wall opened up and reveled a square black box covered with vampire symbols. At the top of the box there was carved six square slots. Tsukune carefully opened it to find various small square pieces inside. Each had a different pictograph, or symbol on it and every piece looked like it could fit at the top of the box.

"Tsukune what is-"

"Not right now okay. Ah here it is." Tsukune pressed another stone in the floor this time revealing a brilliant fiery blood red stone about the size of a babies fist on a silver chain. It seemed to glow with a eerie light all it's own. Tsukune then handed it to Moka.

"Moka put that on make sure no one sees it. That is priceless so don't loose it please."

"Alright I won't..This is the blood tear?"

"Yes it is. That is very old and very powerful. It has the power too- never mind I'll explain latter. Anyway lets go, the old man if probably going mad waiting for us. Now it's off to Ireland then off to Mesopotamia."

***************************

Well there is chapter 8 I hope that all of you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing always review please. Feel free to send PM's with questions and idea's for the story.

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 The masked prisoner

Returns and Revelations Chapter 9

The Masked prisoner....

Oh yes hats off to my two beta readers. First I appologize to everyone who read this without the disclaimer.

Disclaimer I do not own Rosario to Vampire, it belongs to the brillent mind of Akihisa Ikeda. Also I do not own the novalization of G. Rise of Cobra. Max Allan Collins is the author. The man is a genious! The story is the property of Michael Gorden, Stuart Beattie, and Stephen Sommers, Screenplay by Stuart Beattie, David Ellliot, and Paul Lovett. If you get the chance get the book read it and then go see the movie! It is a addinaline ride a minute. I rip the first chapter of the novel G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra to introduce a sinister character of my own.  
Also I do not own the character of Calsiver in Howls Moving castle; I am barrowing the character form of Calsiver to write my character of Sulfer the fire demon. Again Howls Moving Castle was writen by Diana Duain. I love her books and go see the anime made by Hio Mizake check them out!

Now on with the story!!!

The moon could not break through the chilling misty fog that swirled around the imposing walls of the Bastille.  
Hundreds of thousands of bricks made up the eight towered fortress/prison.

It was a frightening structure surrounded by a moat and resembling a truly hellish castle in its own right.  
For within these walls dwelled every variety of criminal imaginable, from swindler to thief and from rapist to murderer.  
A majority of the cells were as wretched and disease ridden as anything the very worst human prisons could provide.

A grotesque testimony to this fact were the screams echoing across the snow covered courtyard from barred windows,  
howls, wails of agony, indicating despair here and torture there, mixed harmoniously with the shrieks, and growls of caged monstrosities.  
It rose up to create a chorus of agony that painfully lulled every prisoner to sleep each night.

However none of it seemed to penetrate the even colder stolid resolve of the prisoners' guards who were on patrol.  
Their long black trench coats draped down their battle hardened bodies, giving the impression that each one would heartlessly act as judge, jury and executioner on anyone who would dare to try to escape from their care…Their swords and pikes in hand each looked like the living embodiment of the legendary grim reaper clothed in the flesh of those the prisoners despised the most humans….

Outside the guards marched keeping an ever vigilant eye on those they were sworn to guard for their masters.  
Inside, along a row of filthy, foul-smelling cells strode two prison guards dressed in their mud covered dark over coats. The two men seemed oblivious to the suffering of the whimpering, starving, and crazed prisoners; who were like pale ghosts in the flicker of the light cast by the wall mounted torches. An ugly black rat scurried out to grab a small crust of bread only to quickly devour it in eager gusto, it showed more interest in the guards then the guards did for their charges.

The two of them stopped outside a particular cell, its inhabitant was not one of the starving, or whimpering nor for that matter did he seem to be suffering the least bit of discomfort. Almost as if being in the cell was just a small inconvenience to him, like a person who has stubbed a toe. His black silk shirt and black pants seemed to retain their crisp clean state despite his imprisonment. He lay on his cot thinking of the past.

Once long ago women, be they human, or otherwise, had found him to be the perfect example of male beauty. They had lusted after him and had waited for him, for century's even, despite the fact that he had courted and wooed each and every one of them for his own agenda.  
He was tall, yet thin and muscular in his own right. A nest of jet black hair graced the top of his head. A small smile showed off his white perfect teeth, along with a pair of cold black eyes, which betrayed no emotion, neither fear nor defeat as he looked at the two guards.

Around his neck hung a square medallion which on one side had nine small circles fit perfectly inside of it and upon the other a dragon holding a sword and a shield. He had been allowed the privilege of retaining such a valuable treasure.  
The guards had permitted him to keep it, perhaps hoping that he would try to harm himself with it, or none of the guards had wanted to find out what would happen to them should they try to remove it.

"On your feet." The guard nearest to the bars sneered at the man.

Keys clanked as did the shackles that restrained the prisoner, and then the mountainous guards lead the slim muscular prisoner down the dark dank hallways.  
Normally such processions were not a common sight here, as the captives were almost never let out of their cages. Although on such rare occasions the reason was never a pleasant one.  
The man was being lead across the snow covered courtyard, ice blended with the snow as boots crunched it.  
The cool air and icy mist felt like sharp teeth, as it dug into the skin of the man. It seemed to slither like a snake under his heavy garments seeking the warmth of his body. The prisoner sucked the cold air in. It felt good and he relished in the cold. The man had not seen the outside in some time and he suspected that he would never have the opportunity ever again.

A guard opened a door and the heat of the furnace room met the prisoner and quickly replaced the cold. It was not a change of temperature that the man in shackles might enjoy, not when he could see two massive heavy built prison workers in leather aprons molding something in the open fiery furnace. The two of them were maneuvering a huge chunk of molten metal in two red hot tongs.  
Both guards then ripped off his shirt and forced him into a standing rack.  
The warden stood nearby his eyes glowed eerily in the fire light. His blue uniform fit him like a glove. A cigar sat in his mouth, while a thin black mustache touched the top of his lip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter and light his cigar.

Another man soon joined The Warden. He was dressed in white priest robes and he held a golden Rosario in his right hand and a small scroll in his left. Like The Warden this mans eyes glowed eerily in the fire light.  
The Warden took a long drag on his cigar and blew a ring of smoke in his direction. Then the priest addressed the prisoner.

"Aemiby," The Priest stood before him a sickening smile on his face, "you have been found guilty by The Shadow Proclamation and by Two of the Three Dark Youki Lords on the charges of reckless endangerment of human and youki life,"  
The man Aemiby said nothing after all the charges were quite true.

"Also you have been found guilty of sedition, threatening to exposure youki to humans, murder of several hundred humans, and the murder of several hundred youkia, as well as extracting their blood."

True as well.

"You have been found guilty of the murder of hundreds of vampires and for nearly dispelling the grand barrier."

The Warden glared at Aemiby while a smoke ring hit the shackled prisoner in the face.

"Do you have anything to say before you sentence is carried out?" The Wardens eyes again glowed with a frightening glow as if he were somehow enjoying this.  
Aemiby lifted his head defiantly.

"Yes Warden I do….The Shadow Proclamation and the Three Hades Kings both of you have never believed in any of us! For over eight hundred years I served The Three of you and The Shadow Proclamation and in all that time I was faithful and loyal to both of your causes.  
In all that time I never understood who are you and why all of you hope for what can never be?"

The Priest smiled almost sadly as he turned to The Warden who said.  
"If I and my brothers knew the answer to that I believe we would be much happier."

The Priest then said. "You were once one of whom we placed our highest hopes…This is why it saddens us to do this. Now do you have anything else to say?"

"I see…What an outrageous lie! The Shadow Proclamation and Three Dark Lords both of you have never believed in any of us!  
My house is far more powerful then you or the vampires ever imagined.  
My son will continue to rise in power long after I am gone. As will his son and, with gods grace, his son. One day The Shadow Proclamation, You, The Warden and The Third Hades King all of you will bow down to my family one day. I swear it. You will kneel before my family! Even if it takes an eternity! This will not end with my death!" The prisoners' eyes and nose flared like a raging bull. A evil smile graced the mans' lips as he looked at the two men.

The Warden returned the favor as he bestowed a smile at the prisoner, though it was laced with something sinister.

"Your _Death_ is not why we are here, The Shadow Proclamation, my two brothers and I have no desire to kill you. We don't want to make a martyr out of you- we are going to make an _example of you!_"

The Warden nodded to the prison workers who removed the glowing object from the fire,  
and only then did the prisoners face betray true fear. As the metal mask was carried forth its hinges opened with a ghostly creak.

Aemiby struggled uselessly against the rack.

The Priests lips formed a twisted smile at the man.

"You will wear this mask until the day God calls for you; and until that day no man, women, or child will ever look upon your treacherous face ever again. You will wear this mask for the rest of your natural life….in our humble care."

The hot mask closed around his face as his bravery melted into screams even as his face was seared and burned. His once beautiful face was hidden from view.  
*************************************

The pale orange light from the setting sun graced the tops of a forest comprised of an unusual mixture of pine and sakura trees.  
Despite the dimness it cast a warm cheery glow over the beautiful landscape.  
Wrought iron gates embossed two hands one left, and one right. Each clutched a scroll and a sword in its hand.  
At the center between the two a medieval sword with its blade wrapped up within a scroll, this picture clearly a symbol for unity of wisdom and power. The gates gave way to a massive brick wall clashed with a thick grove of giant evergreen trees, an unusual sight to see in the east, however the rear of the property lead into a beautiful wooded area of pink and white sakura blossoms.  
A majestic mansion graced with age and time stood within the wooded area. It's may rooms, held no one, neither living nor dead. To a casual observer it would look well taken care of.  
If the home could have spoken for its master, it would have said that it like its owner had seemed to have seen better days than the ones that were currently upon it.  
Inside a withered old man lay on a bed. His hands were pale in color; they possibly could have appeared to be almost ghost like in nature, except for thin vestiges of flesh and blood which helped them retain their corporeal form. Each one was carefully folded on his lap….

The man's brown eyes seemed to have sunken into his skull like face. He coughed once a bit of ruby red blood landed on a thin bed sheet. He placed his hand to his mouth and let out another raspy cough escape his dry lips. The old man brought it away and saw once again, though it was not a shock to him, to see that it was covered in a thick layer of black blood once more. In spite of this the old man couldn't help but to let a smile grace his cracked lips.

Another man stood next to the bed. He too was an eerie sight. The second man was dressed in a grayish white trim tuxedo. He wore it with pride like a butler in his uniform. He took in the sight before him his gaze appeared to be indifferent to the old man and his condition, or so it seemed. This man had icy blue eyes but it seemed, if only for this one brief moment in time, that they took on a darker more threatening color of red as he looked at the man in the bed.

The man in white held himself up with an aura of superiority despite his immense age. His body seemed chiseled out of stone. He was the perfect example of how in times long gone the ancient gods had deemed the wisest of mortal man to look as they slowly pass from this world. A small willow wisp of thin grey hair graced his chin and the top of his head as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. His skin looked aged, hard and rough as if the man had never gotten a chance to rest from the many burdens life gave him.  
The man walked over to a draw and pulled out five white candles. Each candle was covered with various symbols carved in black ink for what purpose only he and his master knew. He walked over and put each on in a holder. He carefully put each one foot away from the man's bed. He then strode over to a brick fire place and began to put wood into it. He seemed unconcerned about getting ash on his suit.

Once his task was done he flicked his wrist and a ball of blue flame erupted from his fingers. The man did not flinch as the ball of flame soon took on a rosy red color. It flowed down into his palm like a living thing. It then leaped from the man in whites palm into the hearth. The ball of fire danced along the chopped pieces of wood. Slowly a pair of thin arms fallowed by fingers took shape in the flame. Two small bits of ash glowed with a greenish light in the place where two eyes should have been, and a whisper of smoke remained an inch or two below them, giving the impression of a mouth.  
Slowly the pieces of ashes blinked as the ball of living flame stared at the two men. Both of its ash like eyes looked upon both with a child's reverence of its grandfather and its favorite uncle. The wisp of smoke moved cautiously as if trying to figure out how to form words.

"Umm…Master…I don't mean to be rude but you look like you're about to kick the bucket, you know go the way of the dodo here." The fire entity said cautiously with a hint of glee and excitement in his voice. He seemed almost like a teenager who had just found out that their parents were going out of town for two months and he would be left in charge of the house .

"Sulfer be quite! In my day shikigami were made to never be seen and, most certainly, never to be heard." The man in the white suit snapped.

"Really then what is the point of having one if you are not going to use it?" Sulfer said snidely. A bright orange tongue of flame emerged and blew a raspberry at the man in white.

"Besides I am not a shikigami. I am a mighty, not to mention very terrible, and extremely powerful fire demon. Fear me! So there." Two arms of flame crossed themselves. The fire demon tilted his head away from the man in the business suit and pouted like he was insulted.

"Garont leave Sulfer alone….Why don't the two of you go outside to fight? While I lay here and quietly bleed to death." The old man in the bed muttered.

"Sorry master…Besides it was _his_ fault anyway." The fire demon pointed at the old man in white. He then reached out with one of his hands and stroked the old man's bed sheets. The crimson flame seemed to give the feeling of soothing gentle warmth to the covers, like an electric blanket, but surprisingly the fire did not burn either the sheets, nor did it harm the old man.  
The fire demons demure changed in a heartbeat as if he knew this was no laughing matter….

"Please tell me you are not going to die." Sulfer said sadly and quickly as if to confirm what he didn't want to believe. "If you croak, who is going to feed me wood? I'll starve to death here. I mean if you go to the big safety deposit box in the sky_ I WILL BE STUCK WITH HIM!_ He is an old grouch, the man is no fun. No, no, YOU CAN NOT DIE_!"_  
The fire demon put his ever burning hands together as if pleading for the old man to live, as if he was waiting for him to jump out of bed and yell surprise. Then he pointed to Garont as if to try to prove to the old man the points he had just made were true.  
The old man regarded his fiery friend with compassion. He lowered his voice till it seemed to be so soft that even Sulfer had to strain himself to hear it.

"Sulfer the board is set and the pieces are moving. Soon it will be time….I look forward to this…. Near Immortality can be a help to some, a burden to many, and a curse to others…..Everything that has a beginning has an end….Everything has it's time to live its life in this world and everything has it's time to die….We are all part of a never ending story….My part in this story is almost over…Soon another chapter will start and new characters will be introduced…I really didn't think it would end like this. There will be no more journeys for me except for one…Then again the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that everyone must take. The cold grey rain of this world rolls back and everything turns to light, then you see it." The old man paused and let out another cough fallowed by more blood.

"What do you see master? Come on don't leave me hanging, the suspense will kill me."

"White shores and beyond a far green country illuminated under a swift sun rise."  
If the fire demon could shed tears then he would have shed them now.  
Sulfer closed his eyes and sighed as he begrudgingly accepted the fact that his master was going to pass from this world soon.

"Alright master I get it you really are dying….You know I bet when they bury you after a year or so you will probably look like that moldy cheese sandwich that had been behind the fridge for a month. You remember the one that I eat that tasted like sour kraut."  
The old man gave a painful laugh at the memory and watched as the fire demon arched a fiery eyebrow.

"Master if you really are going to take a dirt nap and become worm food then I want a new owner. I want a new master and not that old fart in the corner over there! Honestly Master Garont is so old and so uptight you could shove a lump of coal up his ass and in about a minute you would get a diamond. Besides hanging out with him is like hanging out with the old lady again. Now don't get me wrong I liked your wife she was fun, but as the years went by and she got older, she wasn't all that fun. The highlight of my day would be when I would watch her take out her false teeth and then clean out her piss tube." The fire demon put one of his hands underneath his mouth as if trying to stroke his nonexistent chin trying to remember something. "Hummm, what did the old hag called it again….There was a technical name for it…. Ah yes her catheter. I hated watching her clean out her catheter! Anyway I cannot stand having to go through that again."

"Sulfer you will show your master and his dead wife some respect!" Gorant barked as if talking to a child who had just said a sware word.  
The fire demon however paid no attention.  
"I am serious now boss, I don't want to be stuck with an old man! Especially him! Not Gorant, I mean the man probably loves going to nursing homes and collecting the kidney stones that all the elderly poop out for heavens' sake. He probably doesn't even have a working weapon anymore!"

"My fighting skills are top notch as always you little devil!"

"I wasn't referring to your fighting skills. I meant that your weapon between your legs. It probably doesn't work anymore you idiot! You are a prime example of what happens to someone when they get too old and sexually frustrated. Tell me truthfully do you touch yourself at night Garont?" The fire demon laughed in amusement as he looked and saw a look of disgust on the servants face. He shot a burst of red flame out of the hearth in which he was stored, and up into the chimney.

"I want a master as fun as my first one was."

"Don't worry Sulfer you will get a new owner."  
The fire demon clapped his hands together eagerly, like a child who just found out that he gets to eat ice cream for dinner.

"Really….Really! REALLY!! WHO! WHO! Tell me who it is!"  
The old man let out a wheeze from his throat.

"You will get my great grandson."  
It was at this time that the stony faced elderly man in the white tuxedo glared at the fire demon; and that seemed to signify that he should be quite while he let his master rest and conserve what little of his strength he had left.  
Garont then walked over and put another blanket up on top of the old mans bed. He looked at the amount of covers that he had put and was confident that the warm blankets would keep out the cool of the oncoming evening air. He reached up and brushed away a small bit of his thin grey silvery hair away from his face.  
The white haired man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a long white candle and a box of matches.  
He carefully lit it and then proceeded to light all five candles and then place the sixth one in its respective holder.  
"You only have as long as all six of the candles burn master until your journey begins……You have two weeks at best…I will be back soon. " Garont whispered to his master.

"I know old friend. Find my son and my grandson, when you see him tell my son I am sorry."

"Master I'm sure that you will be able to tell him yourself. Also don't forget that you will get to see how much your grandson has grown. You will get to see your family one last time then you may depart this world in peace."  
The aged man bowed his head as he took in the words of his friend as he watched Garont walk toward the door. The butler had almost grabbed his traveling cloak and exited the room when he turned to the fire demon and said.  
"Sulfer watch him. I have to find both of them and I have to hurry."

With that Garont put on his grey robe and strolled out of the mansion into the cold dark night.

The bus exited the dimensional tunnel. Lush green grass spread out under the wheels, rolling hills and prosperous fields littered the land. The Bus Driver fallowed Tsukune's directions until the bus came to a stop on top of a hill in a small forest of large trees. Everyone got out and found themselves in a small but seemly friendly little forest. Tsukune walked over and knocked on a tree with his fist.

"Hummm…Knock on wood….Lets see it has to be here….." Tsukune walked around and began to look in a few of the bushes until he found a large curved stone that was against a tree which was obscured by the bushes. . At first glance it looked like a tombstone but it had a strange markings chiseled into the rock.

"Tsukune what are we doing here and when is SHE going to help in any of this?" Mizore asked.

"Yay! When is that bloated milk cow going to be useful?" Yukari cried out angrily.

"I am not a bloated milk cow!" Kurumu screamed.

"I wasn't talking about you Kurumu. I was talking about that thing in the red dress!" The little witch pointed to Thorn. The eleven year old let out a growl of frustration. Ever since she had failed to stop the chair from hitting her with her magic, and since Thorn had broken her wand, Yukari had started to feel quite powerless.

"Yukari don't worry Thorn will pull her weight when the time comes." Tsukune muttered.

"Thank you for believing in me Tsukune, I know that you love me! " The brunette strutted over and was about to throw her arms around Tsukune when Inner Moka reached out and grasped his hand pulling him away from the stone . The silver haired beauty pulled Tsukune over to her and wrapped her arms around him. A quick glare passed from her to Thorn. Moka's eyes narrowed as she looked at her rival, as if to say "HE IS MINE! YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Tsukune what are we doing here anyway? You said that we need to go to Stonehenge, Stonehenge is in England not in Ireland." Yukari asked as she quickly ran over and threw herself around Tsukune's waist.

"Yukari there are two Stonehenges. The first one you're thinking of was built by druids.

Its true purpose was not, human sacrifices. The druids used it like a calendar, to mark the harvests, summer, and winter solstices, and other religious holidays. Now the second Stonehenge was built by vampire priests. It was the first temple of religious worship of vampires that was built in the human world. It was made before The Temple of night in the vampire world. It's much more extravagant, considering it was underground…."

_'Now how do I know that? Of course Gelnarf's memories again! I want that stuff out of my head!'_

Unbeknownst to Tsukune Inner Moka changed her direction and was looking at her blood mates' neck which she then sank her fangs into his neck.

'Humph! How dare she try to stake her claim to MY Tsukune! This should show Thorn, her place. Also it will help to reinforce my claim on Tsukune. Granted I'm not hungry right now, but Tsukune doesn't mind at all.'

Tsukune sighed as Inner Moka happily drank her fill of his blood. Once Moka removed her fangs from his neck, Tsukune grasped her hand and walked over to the stone.

"Okay everyone hold on to something…Then again hang on to me, or hold on to Moka. "

He placed his hand on one of the symbols.

"Tsukune what do you-" Yukari's statement was cut short when she looked and saw that the stone began to glow blood red. The green grass began to wither and die as if it was being killed by some invisible weed killer. The rich black earth moved rapidly downwards rapidly consuming the hill top forming a chasm in the ground; thankfully it stopped just short of consuming the bus.

"TSUKUNE!!!! Help!" Yukari screamed as she and the others, with the exception of the winged succubus Kurumu, found themselves plummeting downwards.

Tsukune smirked and shook his head as he stood calmly on a slab of smooth stone. Tsukune lifted Moka up onto the step on which he was standing. He then looked at his palm. A small drop of blood decorated the center of his hand, as if from a small wound. The drop of blood soon began to grow as more blood rushed to the surface until it covered his hand.

Tsukune then put his bloody palm downwards. The blood on his hand slowly dripped downward. More ruby liquid gushed from Tsukune's hand only to collect and solidify as if it had a mind of its own. The crimson elixir then rushed downwards and wrapped itself around everyone's ankles like a living rope.

"Didn't I say to hold on to me!" Tsukune called down.

The blood that made up the 'rope' then gave a sharp jerk upwards halting everyone's fall and then gave several sharp rapid pulls, and yanked everyone to safety on one the stone step on which he and Moka were standing . The stone in which Tsukune and the others now stood jutted out to form the first step in a long stair that wove its way downwards.

"You could have warned us boy!" Father Focker snarled.

The blood released its captors then rapidly rushed back to its master.

Inner Moka watched in amazement as the ruby liquid she, and her other self, was fond of drinking grew smaller and smaller as it wriggled its way back into her mates hand leaving no trace of it having previously been there.

"Come on," Tsukune called. "Down the stairs! There should be a tunnel ahead then through that I'm confident is the main chambers."

"Tsukune what was-" Inner Moka began but Tsukune brought his finger up to her lips and pressed it to them in a gentle warning.

"That was an old power Moka, from a very powerfull family, from an extremely ancient race…."

"Tsukune! You will explain everything to me right now or-"

"Not now, Moka we have to go." Tsukune said in a harsh tone that surprised everyone. "Okay lets go."

Slowly but surely everyone made their way down the stone steps.

Upon getting to the bottom a long black tunnel met them. Everyone carefully made their way down the tunnel.

"Tsukune…. how did you do that?-" The little witch nervously began to question Tsukune about the new power he seemed to possess.

"Yukari I don't have time to explain anything right now….We're on a time table…." Tsukune again said in a firm voice that gave the rest of the girls goose bumps.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked suspiciously. The snow womens ice claws were out, the purple haired Mizore clearly not liking this new tone that Tsukune was using with them.

"Mizore don't ask me how I know. I just do….I'm sorry, I know I am not acting like myself….But hopefully I'll be back to normal soon….." Tsukune sighed.

"Oh yes Yukari, I know you don't have any powers right now, but don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Hold on," Thorn turned around toward Yukari. She had a look on her face that reminded Yukari of a predator who had just spotted a weak helpless animal to prey on.

"Tsukune dear, did you just say that the little brat has no powers?" The raven haired vampire said excitedly. She had a blood thirsty smile on her face

"Yes I did and-"

"How do you know that?" Yukari interrupted as she briefly stuttered. The eleven year old was shocked that Tsukune of all people would know something as private as the fact that she had lost her powers.

Tsukune then turned around to her and smirked as he said.

"It sticks out all over you, like a teenager with acne on her face. If it's any comfort don't worry you'll get your powers back. The magic is found in the witch, not in her spells, broom, or wand. You just need to find your own inspiration for performing magic. Don't force the magic to come to you. It doesn't work like that. You have to ask yourself why you want to do magic."

"Tsukune how do you know that everything will be okay? How do you that I will get my powers back!" Yukari screamed. "Your not a witch or a wizard your just a-" Yukari stopped short as soon as she remembered who she was yelling at. She was ashamed about the fact that couldn't even do the simplest of magic's. The eleven year olds eyes burned with anger that was directed at the vampire Thorn because of her breaking the wand Yukari's parents had given her.

"Oh so it is true then, that you have no powers…Well this trip just got a whole lot funner…" Thorn cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Thorn back off." Tsukune rushed forward and got between the raven haired vampire and the eleven year old.

"Well technically Yukari does still have her powers. It's just that she can't use them. She's operating on a power deficiency that's all. Make no mistake Thorn Yukari is still a witch……What she is going through is perfectly natural. It's like puberty for witches, oh and all other people who technically qualify as members of the border races. All magic users go through this sort of thing. Including people who have holy powers like priests or deathly powers like necromancers. I once knew a priestess who couldn't even kill a lizard youki when she didn't have her powers. She felt useless without them. It took her six years to find her own reason for using her holy aura……..Although I am sure it won't take you that long to find your reason." Tsukune said hastily.

"Once you find your own reason for doing magic then it will all be worth it.

Now the priestess, after six years without her abilities, she came back better than before. Her powers as good as quadrupled in strength. God she had nice breasts. I loved the way they would always move every time I thrust inside her. She could go for hours on end without a break and she-.." Tsukune stopped as he seemly caught himself saying something he shouldn't have.

_'Oh no! I have got to watch what I say. I have Gelnarf's memories. I have to remember that whenever I recall something that he knew I get the same emotion that he felt during it. In a way I lived and experienced it too…On top of that I have started to manifest bits of his personality….Also a few of his habits to…I have had to stop myself from staring at Moka's rear or her impressive breasts…NO! NO! That's HIM thinking not you!. I know if she catches me doing it I'll be dead for sure…It's getting more difficult for me to tell which memories are mine and which are his…Also I'm getting bits of his powers too…This is getting worse. Everything up in my brain is in a language that I can't understand. Whenever I use his powers or get a bit of his knowledge it's like I'm losing a piece of myself to him. It hurts, maybe not physically, but on some unconscious level. This can't go on much longer. I can't go on like this. Everything I know and everything I know I can do, it's overwhelming. It's like trying to hold a hot coal with tissue paper… I have got to get this stuff out of my head! All the knowledge and powers I have…. I know that it's not meant for me…It's meant for another….I know what I have to do, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it.'_  
Tsukune reached down and nervously played with his holy lock.

"Uhhh…Anyway moving on," Tsukune said as he reached behind his head and quickly gave it a quickly scratched it.

"I also knew this necromancer who couldn't even resurrect a squirrel without her powers. She felt deaf, blind and naked when she didn't have them. But after ten days she found a reason to use her powers. After a ten day power deficiency she came back stronger then she ever was before. Ah I loved the way her loin cloth would barely cover her tight muscular rear. Ah she would scream and moan as I impaled myself in her tight ass…Uhhh….Ahem….Ah here is the door or gate as it were!" Tsukune said quickly as he tried to distract the girls from the lecherous not mention perverted coment he had just said.

Twin white gates loomed in front of them as if daring anyone to go in. It was covered with lotuses of white and purple colors.

_'Oh damn it I did it again! Hopefully Moka or the others didn't notice '_

A pair of sharp nails, one made of flesh and the other made of ice, quickly grabbed onto his arm and spun him around to face their owners, while at the same time, pulling out several purple lotuses from around the gate.

Tsukune found himself facing the icy glare of Mizore and the equally furious glare of the succubus Kurumu.

"Hold it Tsukune we are not going anywhere unless you tell me who the hell these women are that you sleep with! YOU are my mate of fate and I don't share!"

"I agree Tsukune! Who knew you could be so cold hearted! Sleeping with thoughs other women when you have me!" cried Mizore.

Tsukune sighed at both of his friends.

"Kurumu, Mizore do me a favor, let me take the purple lotuses away from the two of you, before you end up killing yourselves."

"What do you mean? This flower isn't dangerous. It smells nice and for some reason I kind of what to eat a little of it…." Kurumu said quickly.

'Humph! Tsukune is obviously trying to distract me!' She thought furiously.

"The purple lotus is a deadly to all youki. Its juice is a poison. Its scent attracts people to the plant and they eat it and the juice poisons them. The white lotus is a natural antidote.

Both girls handed over the flowers and Tsukune crushed them under his shoe."

He again reached around and scratched his black hair as he pushed open the twin large white gates which guarded the entrance to the temple.

High priest Focker ran inside eager to see what wanders were inside. In the mean time Tsukune stood outside and tried to explain things.

"Now Mizore and Kurumu I did not have sex with those women. I wanted to but I didn't….HA. HA…….I'm joking I am joking!" Tsukune cried as he saw the fire that glowed not only in both of their eyes but in Melissas, Thorns and in Moka's.

"Seriously the women that I mentioned before are both dead now. The Meko that I'm speaking of knew two vampires as well as other youkia, and she believed that not all youkia were evil. Now she was in love with the two vampires.  
Such a thing was forbidden for both parties but never the less the impossible happened, a child was born from both vampires and the meko. So after the meko gave birth, she began the long journey home. Now what happened next should have no part in this tale. But it happened that soon after she got back to her home to the village with her son, she was ostracized from her family, friends and those who knew her.  
Her parents took the child from her and turned her over to the magistrate of the village. He put her in prison for consorting with men. Back in those days it was forbidden for priestess to have a family, because they would place the well being of their husband and children above the needs of the village. It was believed that the priestess had to be pure in body as well as mind and heart in order to have their powers. If they were to ever be touched by men then they would lose their powers, and thus be a normal woman. Who would be useless to the people for protecting them against the threat of demons.

The meko got no trial. In the end the magistrate, who ruled the village with an iron fist, and, who just so happened wasn't too friendly with sanity himself, devised a nice punishment to fit her crime.

Her order her to be raped by his guards in front of the villagers. After that she was beaten, and tortured."

"The villagers…They did that to her because she knew youki?" Yukari swallowed as she tried to conceal the fact that Tsukune's story scared her.

"Yes the same peaceful people who adored her and praised her as a hero for saving them time and time again from youki were willing to stand by and do nothing…."

"They let that happen to one of their own kind?" Mizore said in disbelief as her eye widened in shock. To a snow woman no matter if you committed a crime you were usually welcome back in the village as soon as you paid your debt and did your time in prison.

They pressed hot knives into her flesh until she had horrible burns as well as scars. She was then drawn and quartered. Finally the villagers tossed her remains to the wild animals for them to feed on.

The other women," Tsukune continued as if he was unaffected by his companions outbursts.

"Was a very powerful necromancer, who could raise the dead. Now she began to teach others in her village how to do this, and it was looked upon as an outrage to the gods. As a result of her actions she and her followers were banished from the village. They wandered aimlessly until the women meet two vampire men. They looked at her as she was bathing and their eyes she was beautiful. They took the woman as one of their lovers and let her and her followers to stay in their territory. Eventually the woman and her people settled in an area given to them courtesy of the vampire noble men.

For a time they lived in peace until one day an emissary came from the village who had banished her. The man came and begged for her help. The youngest son of the ruling lord had died not a day before because of a mysterious illness and now the king was distraught. So touched was the woman with the young mans' tale she agreed to help. Upon returning to the village she managed to bring the young man back to life.

What happened next again I should not speak it because it was a great tragedy. The king instead of rewarding the woman for her kindness, he then chose to believe what his ignorant and short sighted advisers had whispered in his ear. For they had said that because it was she who had saved him from death it was the women was to blame for the princes illness in the first place.

So as punishment the women was deemed a demon. The kings guard raped her, and then cut the flesh from her body. She was skinned alive and then buried while she still drew breath in a stone coffin.

Again both of them are dead just in case all of you are wandering."

"That's horrible! Tsukune hold me!"

Thorn cried as she took this opportunity to throw her arms around Tsukune.

Moka on the other hand quickly pulled Tsukune from Thorns grasp and dragged him to the entrance to the temple.

Inside lay a vast structure of pure white marble like rock. Fourteen massive stones held up the vast amphitheater. The floor was covered with large stone benches. At the center a single stone rose up out of the floor at the far side of the room almost like a pulpit that a preacher would use to stand at to preach. Fourteen passages shot off in various directions from in between the fourteen stones.

"This is incredible! Boy! Boy how did you know this was here?" High priest Focker asked Tsukune only to have no reply given to him.

"So this was once a grand house of worship….." Moka murmured. She turned to Tsukune only to find him gone.

"Dam it! Now where did he go!" Moka growled.

Tsukune in the mean time while Moka and the others had taken in the sight had quickly snuck off.

He made his way down one of the passages until he came to a stone wall. To any other person this would have looked like a dead end. But Tsukune calmly placed his hands on the wall. A glowing red light shown forth from them and an opening appeared no bigger that a man fist. Tsukune quickly stuck his hand inside and pulled two leather bags out of the opening. "Human skin fussed with the flesh of Youkia. How disgusting….Yuck."

The hole in the stone closed behind him as Tsukune quickly made his way back to Moka and the others.

"Okay lets' go. I got what I came for….Father you can explore latter. Right now we have to go and find the tomb. "

"Tsukune we just got here. Couldn't we stay for a few hours. This is so exciting." The little eleven year old witch protested at Tsukune saying that they had leave.

"No we cannot stay. We have to go now!"

The high priest let out a groan as he and the rest of the group made their way back up to the bus.

******************************************************************************

In the lower levels of mountain of night Julia gave Ruby some last minute pointers on speaking to the vampire high council.

"Now be confident and don't show fear. All three of them can and will feel it. Keep your answers short and be polite." Julia whispered as two guards in heavy armor pulled open twin doors.

Darkness littered the room. A lone beam of white light shown down from somewhere above in the ceiling.

Ruby bravely stepped into the light.

"A witch." A voice sneered from the shadows.

A second voice soon fallowed it from somewhere in the pitch black room.

"Yes, she is obviously a puppet for the head of The Academy for Youki no doubt." The vampires voice dripped with arrogance and pride.

Ruby unaffected from the two vampires comments stood her ground.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I will not waste this councils' time."

"You are wasting it women! Now get to the point!" A third voice joined the group. Unlike the other two voices Ruby knew this voice. The High Elders' voice caused the most goosebumps to rise up on Rubys' back. Despite the fact that it was just his voice that Ruby heard it didn't make him any less intimidating. His presents' in the room was cloaked in the ink like blackness of the room.

Mikola, despite the fact that he had met the witch before, spared her no kind words of greeting or acknowledgement that he even knew her.

"I have come to speak to this council about the threat posed by the-"

"We know about the threat posed by the scientific abominations created by The Fairy Tale organization." The first voice said.

"Yes knowing the Board Chairman as we do, we assume that he sent you to ask us to send men to help deal with the threat?" The second elder said.

"Yes The Board Chairman wished that-"

"Be silent women!" The first elder commanded to Ruby as if she were a fly on the wall.

"You have four vampires already do you not." The second Elder said.

"With all due respect sir-"

"SILENCE! Do not trifle with us! The priest, the model, and the two from the house of our leader will fight in our stead. We must protect ourselves and not get involved in this crisis. " The first Elder bellowed.

"The four vampires that are at the academy should be more than sufficient to deal with this. Now you have spoken with this council now you WILL LEAVE…" Mikola said his voice dripping with the same malice as the other two Elders.

"With all due respect High Elders in your great wisdom you can't possibly believe that four vampires can deal with the coming darkness. Besides who are-"

"We have made our decision young witch. Now leave us." The second Elder commanded from somewhere in the darkened room.

"I thank this council for its time." Ruby said stiffly as she turned on her heel and left.

Once outside of the council chambers Ruby released the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Four vampires…They can't be serious." Ruby stomped her foot angrily. The raven haired witch rushed past the guards who paid little mind to her. Ruby made her way down the stony halls until she came to a single wall. She reached down in her bra. Her hand made it's way carefully down in between her breasts and pulled out a small red stone.

"I'm glad that I moved the amulet from my wand to here after I was tortured, that way the three Elders wouldn't see it. Now ELDDROTH NOTH GOR NEMTHE!"

The wall of stone turned a blood red color as the stone shot a beam of red energy at it. The cold hard rock began to open up and a long narrow stairway appeared before her.

Ruby made her way down the stairs. At the bottom she saw two large stone coffins with two stakes driven clean through them. The stakes was not a wooden ones by any means it looked like it had to have been made from a bone of some great youki creature.

Ruby looked at the graves and took a breath and she slowly let it out.

"I assume that the two of you can hear me…. " Ruby said quickly eager to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Well both of you should be happy to know that two friends of yours say hello…." Ruby turned to the coffin to her right and addressed it like she was speaking to a living thing.

"Also you should be let out in a few years, depending on how things workout. The Chairman told me who and what you are…I find it extremely hard to believe myself….If what The Chairman said was true about Tsukune and Mokas' son then he will be like you. Also he will be like them as well. Not that knowing what I know is a comfort. I want you to promise me something. If what The two Darklords said was true promise me you will not see him as a tool. Don't see him as a means to achieve your ends. Promise me that you will teach, protect, guide, and love him as a grandfather would, and could ever love his grandchild…"

A quick rush of warm air blew through the chamber as if the being inside of the coffin had somehow answered her.

"Thank you…..That makes me feel a little better…"

Ruby then turned and spoke to the other coffin on her left.

"Hello to you too…I assume that you can hear me, so listen…Considering what The Exorcist told me about you over summer break, it frightens me to the core. To think that a child could be like you….It disgusts me!

He said that it would help me to understand just what has to happen…He was wrong…I don't like it one bit…I don't want to think of the pain everyone is going to have to go through before this is over. I want to believe that if Tsukune and Moka do have a child he will never be like you! If you hurt him in anyway you will have to deal with me and the rest of us who will love him."

A icy wind rushed in to fill the chamber. It seemed to carry a feeling of something sinister and malevolent in its presents.

The raven haired witch swallowed.

"You won't get him! We will protect him from you!" That being said another cold rush of wind entered and it made Ruby shiver almost like her soul itself had been immersed in something vile. From what The Exorcist had told her a bout the being in the coffin Ruby would definitely describe it as heartless, dark, and most certainly evil.

Ruby gave one last shudder as she turned and left.

************************************************************************

Dirt and leaves gave a soft click as they flew threw the air viciously being kicked up by the rapid paws of one eager wolf. Sticks and branches seemed to move out of the way as he approached. A flash of blue mixed with grey collided with the lush green of the forest. Gin had to admit even to himself that he hadn't done something like this in years since coming to The Academy for Youki.

He hadn't taken to his wolf form in quite some time. He savored the sharp contrast between the foul polluted air of the human world and the crisp clean air of his home forests and the mountains. He ran on all fours happy to be free and back home. The heavy undergrowth of the forests grew thin as the dirt on the ground became sparse. Dense forests gave way for cold hard concrete. Massive sky scrappers rose above the clouds and a few cars and buses graced the large city that stood sharply contrasting the forests and majestic mountains in the distance.

Gin resumed his human form and walked across the street to the tallest building.

A smile crossed his lips as he calmly walked. Gin gave one of his lecherous smiles to the red haired, well endowed, amazon that was his fathers secretary. She recognized him instantly.

"Oh it's you my little GINNIIII!" The women let out a joyous howl at seeing him again. The secretary bolted from behind her desk and embraced him. She then proceeded to smother him with kisses everywhere on his face.

"Yes Sal it's me. I graduated from The Academy and I have finally come home." Gin said struggling to keep smiling, as Sal continued to bury him with her kisses and cover his face with red lipstick.

"Oh, your father and mother will be so happy to see you. We weren't expecting you for another two months. Gabby will be so happy to see you."

Gin suppressed a shudder as he remembered the nerdy girl who had braces on her teeth, an endless mess of pimples on her face and had a crush on him.

Sal placed her hands on Gins shoulders to stop the young werewolf who was about to make a dash for the elevator.

"Your father and mother swore me to secret, but I just can't help it..Ohhh Gin now that your home we can move the wedding up!"

"W-W-Wedding… Sal what wedding?" Gin stuttered as he forced himself free of the secretaries clutches.

"Oh yes your father and mother said that you and Gabby would be getting married as soon as you graduated…

Gin felt like his insides had just been frozen solid by Mizore.

All the happy feelings he had felt earlier about being reunited with his family and his friends after such a long time, suddenly evaporated. A sharp bolt of fear ran down his spine at the thought of loosing the one thing that was most precious to him.

'Oh god I get my bachelor hood taken away!'  
**********************************************************************

A young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. A smoke ring wafted through the air of his little store.

"Humph I haven't had any costumers in the last four weeks…I had to start selling sub-standard stuff. Hell all of this stuff barely qualifies as camping gear. I wouldn't even use this stuff. Now I wish I had some customers." He huffed in disgust.

The Youkia Academy bus pulled in front of the small camping supply store. Tsukune quickly got out of his seat and turned to his friends.

"Okay would all of you stay here? I'll get the things we will need for the trip. Besides all of you draw a lot of attention. Don't worry I'll be back in twenty minutes or so…. Bus Driver Sir DON"T LET THEM OUT!"

With that Tsukune quickly ran from the bus and into the store. A dull ache began to form in the middle of his forehead, for a few moments the pain receded and Tsukune had a clear head once more.

Tsukune blinked as he found himself gathering various objects from around the store for no apparent reason.

"I have no idea why I am getting this. All I know is that I might need it." Tsukune muttered to himself as he put a sturdy 2-bladed multi-use knife in along with, several large leaf bags and a few solar blankets. A small mirror, magnetic compass, matches, whistle, and a magnifying lens soon fallowed. After that heavy thread, needle, water purification tablets, and aluminum foil. A Razor blade Adhesive tape flint and steel, candles, pencil stub note papers fish hooks and line. Alcohol wipes or metal toothpicks, a cork, tweezers, comb, Tylenol, tents and condoms in the carts and ten packages of glass nail files.

"That should do it….I think…I don't know how I know but it should do it…."  
Tsukune aproached the casher who looked at Tsukune like he was cazy for getting several carts full of various items.  
The man began to ring the items up.  
A dull ach began to form in Tsukunes' forhead.

"Sir are you okay? You look pale and you're sweating. Also your eyes they look blood shot." The casher asked. "Sir?"  
Tsukune gave no reply as he gave a harsh raspy cough. Large spots of ruby red blood flew from Tsukune's mouth and landed on the counter top; Tsukune quickly whipped, it away onto his sleave. This was quickly noticed by the casher who grimiest in disgust. Tsukune felt a sharp pain shoot down his left arm. He gritted his teeth and bore it quietly. He shot a quick gaze at his left arm and saw that several thin lines of blood were winding their way down his arm like a stream making its way to the mighty oceans. Regrettably for Tsukune the casher happened to catch the blood coming from his arm to the clean tile of his store floor.

"Sir you might need to get to a hospital. You're coughing up blood and your left arms looks like it was cut up pretty badly. Just sit down and I'll call a-"  
Tsukune brought his hand up to his mouth and gave another cough. This time the inside of his hand was a covered in his blood.

'_Oh no, this is bad I've got to keep it together. My arm isn't the only thing that's leaking life fluid here…I can tell I have cuts have up all over both my legs and I'm losing blood fast….I have to hurry! '_

Tsukune's brown eyes quickly darted around looking for a restroom sign. Thankfully he spotted one and ran inside. He looked at himself in the cracked mirror. The dim light of the restroom did little to help his complection.

Tsukune could tell he looked bad. His eyes looked dark red like the eyes of a vampire. He was covered in sweat for his head to his shoes. A flash of pain hit Tsukunes' chest, he doubled over in pain as his head hit the toilit lid with a sick crack. Tsukune brought his right hand forward and felt his forhead. Flesh was torn at the top and blood decended freely onto his face and into the interior of the porcilen toilit. He reached his right down into the clear but not so clean water of the toilet and splashed water on his face and slowly whipped the blood away from his forehead. The large gash began to glow a fiery red and flesh quickly moved across the wound sealing it shut.

Tsukune quickly began to splash water from the toilet onto his left arm. The blood quickly came off and the numerous cuts on his left arm sealed themselves. As if these injuries weren't enough for him to deal with Tsukune felt something warm coming up from the back of his throat. He threw his head forward and watched helplessly as he started to vomit up blood into the toilet. How long Tsukune was regurgitating his own blood he didn't know. Every second felt like an hour to him.

"Oh! I can't stand this anymore." Tsukune groaned as he felt the last of the red liquid leaving his mouth.

Tsukune closed his eyes and forced his muscles to obey his will as he struggled to stand on his feet. He looked at the blood that decorated the interior of the mens' room.

"Oh my bloods all over the floor and the walls too…I don't have a choice I have to do it…"

Tsukune stretched newly healed left hand out and it began to glow a dark red color the crimson liquid that decorated the walls slowly began to move from the wall into the air and shot forward toward Tsukune. The red liquid swirled around his body as it was forced to go into his palm as if pulled by an invisible magnet. Soon all traces of the scarlet liquid had disappeared into his palm as though it had never been there.

"Damn it the power thats in this blood its slowly burning through....My body can't handle it for much longer.

Taking one last look in the mirror Tsukune found the glowing red eyes were gone as was the sweat that had accumulated on his body. The cuts on the rest of his body had healed themselves. He quickly made his way out of the men's room. store casher looked like he had seen a dead man walking.  
He let out a scream of fright as soon as he saw Tsukune.  
Tsukune smiled at the man and said.

"Oh don't worry about me that was just paint…You see I knocked over a can of red paint in the back earlier. Sorry."  
The man surprisingly nodded his head despite the fact that he knew that he had no paint in the back room what so ever, and he seemed to have forgotten about the previous incident. He quickly walked over to the casher register and told Tsukune the total.  
Tsukune however didn't reach for his wallet; instead, he thanked the man and calmly walked out of the store without paying for anything. The casher didn't seem to care that he had done so.

_'Sorry I had to do that. I'll pay you back later.'_ Tsukune thought as he walked out to the bus with the survival gear.

Getting on the bus he noticed that Father Focker, Thorn, Melissa and the rest of his friends were asleep in the back of the bus. Smiling Tsukune quickly shoved the items that he had bought into his seat and grabbed one of the small sacks that he had retrieved from the vampire holy sight. Tsukune carefully made his way to the front door from which he had entered and exited.  
He then began to walk toward the front of the bus unfortunately Mizore appeared to have heard him making his way to the exit. She stuck out her ice claws to stop Tsukune from going anywhere.

"Tsukune what is in the sack and what are you going to do with it?" Mizore asked her lollipop moved back and forth in her mouth.

"Mizore believe me when I say that you don't want to know where I am going. Don't fallow me alright…I have to talk to someone…..Someone YOU of all people most certainly are better off never knowing…." Tsukune quickly waved his hands in front of him trying to dissuade her.

"Hold it Tsukune! You are my Mate of Fate and if you are doing something dangerous then I'm coming with you." Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts into his face.

"I'm coming with you too Tsukune." Yukari cried eagerly as she ran and attached herself to Tsukunes waist.

Tsukune rolled his eyes at his friends' comments as he pulled the little witch off him fallowed by the succubus. He made his way to the front of the bus and off into the parking lot of the store. His friends fallowed except for Melisa, Thorn and High Priest Focker who were thankfully still asleep.

"Tsukune," Inner Moka cracked her knuckles threateningly as she appeared in his field of vision in front of him. "You weren't thinking of going anywhere without me were you?"

Tsukune felt himself throw up a little in his mouth. On the one hand he didn't want to lie to Moka, on the other hand he knew, on some level, that it was a bad idea to take Moka with him.

'_Great I can't lie to Moka she would kill me….On the other hand if I take her with me she could be put in danger….I should have never taken her with me in the first place. Its' too dangerous for her to travel especially in her condition…..Now how do I know that, and what exactly is Moka's condition? Nothing to do now except, take her with me…But first tell her the truth and pray that she doesn't kill me afterwards.' _

"Uhhh, Moka I could lie to you….But I won't…." Tsukune placed his hands in front and put them together as if to pry for mercy from her.  
"You see the place I am going to is extremely dangerous and I didn't want to risk your safety or the safety of our friends…Alright so with that I will be-"

"TSUKUNE!! How dare you think MY ONEEE SAMA is weak!!!!" Kokoa screamed as she tore out the open bus door and squeezed Kou. The brown bat transformed in a war hammer which Mokas' strawberry redheaded sister held with lethal accuracy.

"Kokoa I don't think your sister is weak at all. I just didn't want to put her into a situation where she didn't have to fight needlessly. In fact if you want to come with us you are welcome to do so." The black haired human said quickly trying to appease her anger.

"Fine!" Kokoa lifted up her chin and but her arms and war hammer across her chest as if she were pouting.

"Boy Tatarus is a very dangerous. If you're going to go there then you might not come back…" The Bus Driver called from his set in the bus said cryptically.

"Don't worry Sir I know what I'm doing…. I hope."Tsukune said quickly.  
_  
'Humm. Now how did he know that I was going to Tatarus. Then again how do I know where I'm going for that matter when I haven't even been there? Gelnarf again…..' _

Tsukune sighed and walked back on the bus and grabbed the packages of glass nail files. He tossed a package to each one of the girls.

"If all of you are coming with me open those packets of nail files and stick them somewhere inconspicuous."

"Tsukune, why do we need nail files?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know I don't want any you having of your nail getting to long otherwise I'll end up with a ten inch cut in my cheek so it helps to keep your claws trimmed and filed Kurumu." Tsukune laughed.

Once satisfied that everyone had done as he asked Tsukune opened the sack only to find to his companions confusion two objects. The first was a large black coin covered with various symbols and a circular hole in its center. The second was a long round instrument that was molded into the shape of a key, only it had a pointed end to it like a spinning top.

"The key and the coin are both objects of good, each of them work in conjecture with the other."

Tsukune slid the key through the round hole in the middle and gave it a quick twist. A series of metal bars shot out from the coin and connected it to the key. He tossed it onto the ground and it began to spin on the pointy end like a toy top a child would play with. The only difference was that this object gave off a dark black mist.

"Tsukune is that safe?" Yukari asked as she pointed to the swirling vortex of energy.

"Well Yukari it depends on your definition of safe." Tsukune chuckled darkly. "Anyway step in the vortex if you want to go and if you don't just stay here." Tsukune stepped into the black pool and began to disappear.

Moka quickly rushed forward into the dark mist fallowed by Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Kokoa growled in disgust.

"Damn it TSUKUNE if you weren't married to my Onee sama I would beat you until you can't walk if you put her in danger!" The red head screamed as she begrudgingly ran into the vortex.  
In flash of dark light everyone vanished leaving only the bus in front of the store.

A pale moon danced in the sky casting its pale light down on the snow covered grounds. However it couldn't penetrate the thick grey mist that also layered the grounds.  
An imposing castle was covered with several thick layers of ice.

Electricity filled the air as shots of jet black lightning danced across the yard.  
Numerous guards dressed in black, cloak like trench coats, drew their swords then ran to where the disturbance was. Each had a look of disappointment on their faces when they found a human, a succubus, an ice woman, two vampires and a witch standing in the snow.  
In less than a minute latter Tsukune and the others each found a sword digging into their necks.

Tsukune smiled at the men as he looked at Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa who looked like they were sick and weak. Even Inner Moka looked extremely pale but otherwise unaffected. Yukari had her hands up in a gesture of surrender and defeat.

"Yukari put your hands down, your embarrassing yourself." Tsukune commanded quickly.

"Oh my head Onee-sama-" Kokoa started to complain to her sister about her head ache when she heard a _thump._ The redheaded vampire turned only to find, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari laying in the snow slowly losing consciousness.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa said weakly as the little sister of Moka felt the world go dark as the ground rushed up to greet her. She fell to the snowy courtyard unconscious.  
Inner Moka turned from the guards, to address her half sister only to find her unwillingly playing in the snow face first.

"Kokoa! What have you done to her?" The red eyed vampire demanded.  
Tsukune turned to the guards.

"Moka don't worry Kokoa is just a sleep that's all…Hi guys it's a beautiful evening." Tsukune said with a smile on his face. "I can explain most of this, so if all of you would spare our lives for a few moments; I'll get right to the point. Besides the atmosphere around here cancels out youkia…It transforms them into humans am I right? My friends are literally human and powerless as long as they are here. It doesn't hurt normal humans much..All I'm feeling right now is a little cold…Anyway what with my friends being youkai or a member of the boarder race, they won't last long out here a mater of hours at best. If they stay out here they'll die. The atmosphere here is poison to youkia and the prison is the only protection from the atmosphere here…."  
The guards neither confirmed nor denied Tsukunes statement.  
One of the guards spotted the weird key and coin combination and nodded to the rest of the men. All of them put their swords away.

"You have The Warden's key." One of the men said in disbelief.

"Like I said we have his key. You see The Board Chairman Mikogami asked The Warden to let us barrow it. He lent it to us so we could come here and ask a prisoner a question. It appears that he stole something from a friend of The Chairmans and we have to get it back. So if you will let us talk to him we will be on our way."

"Who do you need to speak to?" One of the guards asked a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"We need to talk The French Man or The Ripper as he is sometimes called."

"Very well…Come with us."

Three of the guards each scooped up one of the girls and carried them on backs.

"Tsukune who do we need to see?" Mizore asked hesitantly as she peered up from the guards' shoulder where she had been resting her head.

"You'll see who….." Tsukune muttered as the group entered another large courtyard through a massive gate. Finally a guard opened a narrow door at the entrance and into a waiting room. Once through the door, the guards coldly dropped each of the girls that they had on their backs to the concrete floor.

"You can walk from here." One of them muttered.  
Tsukune and Moka carefully helped everyone to their feet and they began to pass through a long hallway. Rows of thick grey steel appeared as each of the youki walked, and they began to pass numerous cells filled with every type of youkia imaginable.

"Its weird I feel better know…For some reason…Tsukune what you said earlier it makes sense. I know what this place is…..This place is a prison for youki…The whole thing it's a spatial dimension, like Paradise. The prison acts like a buffer for the poison air but it forces the youki into a human form and the cell must act like a barrier against the effects of the forced transformations on youki prisoners. It lets them stay in their natural form as long as they're in the cage. Even if they got out they would be struck in a human form powerless and would be forced to remain in the prison; they couldn't go outside otherwise the poison air would kill them in a few hours." Yukari said quickly.

"Your right as usual Yukari. I knew you would figure it out." Tsukune said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Unfortunately for the girls each of them seemed to attract a lot of attention in the wrong sort of way.

A thin scaly hand shot out and grabbed onto Yukaris' arm from the darkness of one of the cells. Its inhabitant was shrouded in shadow. The prisoner reached up and grasped onto one of the young witchs' breasts its other hand moved down to touch her sex.

"Little girls I love them fresh! First the sex and then the flesh ohh how I love it! The younger they are the better. First you'll scream for me, they always do…Then they eventually give in and moan for me."  
A guard noticed this and slammed his sword against the bars. A bolt of electricity shot from the sword into the cage electrocuting its inhabitant. The youkia screamed and let go of Yukari as it moved further into the darkness of its cell.

While at the same time another fury hand moved out from between the bars of another cell and groped Kurumus' shapely rear while another wrapped around her waist.  
A pair of thick tusks fallowed by a pigs snout appeared in the dim light. The boar youkia placed its nose against the succubus's neck to take in her sweat fragrance. It let out a wild squeal of delight.

"Ah…You would do well in my harem. Why don't you stick around for a while longer my lovely?"  
Kurumu viciously tried to pull herself free from the boars grasp but being stuck in a human form with weak strength to match

"If I had my strength and my claws I would turn you into pork chops!" Kurumu screeched.

Another guard shocked the inmate and sent the boar retreating back into his cell.

Even Tsukune wasn't immune to the perverse grabs of the youki prisoners.

A medusa women reached through the bars of her cage and quickly ran her fingers over Tsukunes bottom as he passed by her. Her snakes hair hissed menacingly at the other girls. Tsukune however ignored her perverse sign of affection as he calmly walked past her.

Thankfully Moka and the other girls hadn't noticed her groping Tsukune

"Oh that one is man pretty….Please let me see if he's in good in bed as he is gorgeous." She hissed.  
A shock from a guards sword sent her to the back of her cell.

Another hand this time colored blue and covered with water reached through the bars of her cage as she tried to touch the beautiful human male who was now walking by her cell.  
At first glance she looked lovely; tan waves a dark hair and a supermodel like body.  
The women was immersed in water that seemed to be contained by the enchanted bars.  
Unlike the other prisoners a thin bikini made of sea shells lay in a corner discarded. The youki womens' body was exposed for everyone to see. She appeared to not be bothered by her nudity as she continued to stretch out and try to caress Tsukune.

"Boy how would you like it if I made you my sex slave? There are more perks to the job then you can ever imagine…. I'm eligible for parole in about four hundred more years. Stick around and I'll make you mine. I'm sure I can please and pleasure you more than they can."

"Water nymphs no inhibitions what so ever." Tsukune rolled his eyes as he walked quickly passed her cage without so much as looking at her nude body.  
Inner Moka on the other hands glared at the watery creature who had dared to try to seduce her blood mate. The silver haired vampire brought her hand back and was about to slam it through the bars into the woman's face regardless of the water on the other side; only to have Tsukune reach back, grab her arm and drag her to him. He wrapped his arms around her to provide some comfort and reassure her of his intentions towards her.  
Inner Moka turned to Tsukune and bit into his neck and feasted on her mates tasty blood.

In the mean time a smooth slender hand reached out from a gap in his cell bars and tried to stroke Kokoas' hair.

"Would you consent to bare my children?" He asked his red eyes gleamed evilly in the dark.

"Kokoa enraged at his words drew her fist up and grabbed on to Kou Nazo Koumori.

"Kou rapier now!"

The brown bat folded its wings around itself and squeezed its eyes shut as if concentrating on something. After a few moments nothing happened.

"Kokoa sama I can't transform for some reason, this has never happened before. Forgive me master!"  
The red head set the bat on her shoulder and then she curled her hand up into a fist and sent it flying at the vampires hand. Her eyes widened as the vampire didn't feel any pain at all; if anyone was feeling any pain it was Kokoa. The straw berry redhead felt her hand break in multiple places it was red and inflamed with the agony of her fist hitting the vampire prisoner. She growled as the audacity of it. It was bad enough she felt weak, sick, and fragile. Now it seemed as if her very youki had been taken away from her…. Almost as if she were as weak as a human and she had attempted to punch through a brick wall.  
The prisoner laughed at her weakened condition.

Unfortunately for him Moka caught a glimpse of his actions directed toward her little sister. Furious she quickly pulled her fangs out of Tsukunes neck then turned to the prisoner and glared. She noticed that the vampire still had his arm and hand through the bars; though he still tried in vain to reach out and touch Kokoa. But thankfully he could only reach so far. The silver haired vampire glared at him.

"No one touches my sister especially filth like you! Know your place!"  
Moka turned and did a quick spin and brought her right leg up in a high kick which shattered the vampires arm and hand upon contact. Unfortunately for the prisoner that wasn't all the super S Class vampires' kick did. The force of Moka's kick broke the entire front of the cell free from its restrains in the walls and sent it hurtling back against the vampire prisoner in full force. To add insult to injury it pinned him against the wall in an even narrower confined space than which he previously found himself in stuck and unable to free himself.  
The guards then turned and leveled their swords at Moka.

"What the hell happened? She is not supposed to be able to do that!" One of the men screamed in fear.  
Each of them brought out a small device that looked like a hand held dirt devil vacuum with two metal rods at the top of it. Each guard ran a device near Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa. Like a human security guard would wave a hand held metal detector around a person at the airport terminal. However it seemed to not do anything until one of the guards ran his near Tsukune.

"What the hell is this?" The guard screamed as his device started to beep rapidly and show a variety of colors. It soon began to shoot out sparks out and then it exploded.  
A second guard ran his device near Moka, only for her it showed three different colors and it began to beep rapidly. It soon shot sparks out and it exploded in the guards' hand.

"Oh what the hell is was that?"

A third guard brought out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
An eerily creepy voice answered.  
The guard swallowed nervously.

"Captain I believe I recall having ordered you never to call me on this number unless it is an emergency….."

"B…Board Chairman Sama….Sir we have a situation. Two vampires, one witch, a succubus, an ice women and a human came here using The Wardens key. The human claims that The Warden lent him his key and they came here to get information from one of the prisoners regarding a artifact that was stolen from a friend of yours and The Wardens."  
"Really I find that unlikely considering I know for a fact that my companion keeps his key with him at all times and does not give it to anyone…..If the group has somehow entered the prison by some other means other than the original key and you failed to account for it then you will suffer both of our displeasures. "  
The guard swallowed nervously.

"Yes sir. I will call The Warden now Sir and confirm the boys story."

The Board Chairman hung up suddenly leaving a creepy silence stirring in the hallway.

The guard quickly dialed another number and swallowed in fear of who he knew would answer.

"I thought I told you never to use this number and call me unless it was an absolute emergency…..Explain yourself immediately."  
Although it was a mere statement it carried with it an underlining assumption that its owner had great power and authority.  
Though the guards showed great fear when each heard the voice, it was Tsukune and his friends who felt the shock at recognizing the voice that came from the other end of the line.

One name was on everyones' mind as each of the students from The Youki Academy remembered seeing the man as he drove the bus on which they were currently on.

'Bus Driver Sama!'

"Sir two vampires, a witch, a succubus, an ice woman and a human have-"

The guard stopped and tensed up as though Mizore had frozen him stiff as board with her ice.

A brief chuckle could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"I know that you have guests that have come into the prison and want to speak to one of the prisoners. Let the boy do what he has to do….Then let him leave peacefully. Don't deter him in any way otherwise you will be sorry."

"Warden Sama the group came here with a key that looked like yours and worked like yours."

"I know that, I permitted its crafting long ago…It will be destroyed after its purpose has been fulfilled. You come to me with old news captain….Help them….."

"Yes sir I will help sir."

The Bus Driver or The Warden, as his men called him, hung up quickly without a word of closing.

"Sir," the second guard said to his leader.

"You should have told both of them about the human and the vampire.

The guard swallowed once more in fear of having to contact his superiors once more.

The Exorcists voice answered immediately.

"Yes captain…"

"B…B..Board Chairman Sama…I-"

"Captain you will stop making noises like that when you speak to me…Stuttering and acting like a helpless fool is not allowed do I make myself clear?"

Even though Tsukune couldn't see his face he could sware The Exocist was smiling evilly as he enjoyed torminting him men.

"Yes Sir."

"Good…Now Captain I recall telling you never to call me on this number again unless it was an emergency….Yet you call me back not even a few minutes later…What could be so important that you could not have covered it in our last conversation?"

The captain of the guards trembled in fear at his masters voice.

"B..B..B..Board Ch..Chariman Exorcist Sama… I have something else to…..To tell you Sir…."

"Really..."

"Y..Yes…Yes sir…Well you see-"

"Captain pass the phone to one of your subordinates. I prefer to hear information from someone who does not have a stuttering problem and who has probably not had too much coffee…."

"Sir?" The captain asked as though he had misheard his masters order.

"You heard me captain or did I stutter just now…"

The Captain swallowed once more and passed the phone off to his second.  
The second guard grabbed the phone and he too swallowed nervously.

"Speak…." The Exorcist commanded.

"Well Board Chairman Sama we did scans of the youki, the witch and on the human and we found something unusual sir. We detected an abnormality sir…Coming from the human boy sir and from of one of the vampires sir."

"You did, continue."

"Yes Board Chairman Exorcist Sama. We scanned the human boy Sir and found that the boy has two different types of youki running through his system Sir..Now as you know Sir in the Dimension that we are in Sir youki is canceled out and the youki is forced to take a human form and is powerless after that Sir. But for some reason this boy didn't lose his youki Sir."

"I see."

"Yes Board Chairman Sama, the two types of youki that we found on the human were….Well one is a vampire sir and the other is a type that, well we have never felt before. Both readings were off the charts Sir. The vampire one measured beyond the level of an S class vampire Sir. The other youki as I said before was unknown and its reading was, again, off the charts so much so, that it caused one of our youki detectors/meters to explode. The same thing happened with the vampire woman. However we detected three types of aura energy present. I'm going to scan her again Sir to see if we missed something." The guard stopped to catch his breath quickly as he brought out another scanner.

"Continue!" The Exorcist commanded.

"Yes Board Chairman Exorcist Mikogami Sama! I am scanning again now." The guard said quickly his composure quickly breaking while speaking to his boss. He ran another scanner across Moka quickly and then tossed it to one side as it too exploded.

"Oh yes Sir this is fascinating… The vampire herself doesn't seem have any youki of her own Sir and yet she still retains her vampire form Sir. Its as if something is keeping her in her vampire form. Also three different types of energy registered on my meter Sir. The first was vampire Sir and yet it wasn't hers it was someone else's Board Chairman sama. The reading was off the charts Sir it rivaled the youki of the High Elder vampire, Board Chairman Exorcist Mikogami Sir sama. Also the second type of energy I detected was holy energy Sir it….It registered at a strength that rivals your own Sir. Yet it was different, it was special in its own way, and it obviously wasn't your energy Sir. It was something else entirely. Almost like seeing an apple and an orange Sir, they are both fruit but they are different…. The third type of energy I detected was a type that was similar to the last type of youki that the human boy possesses. Also this unknown type that the vampire women seems to carry and yet not possess, it rivaled the unknown energy that the boy had in intensity and in power Sir. However the mystery doesn't stop there. It appears that that none of the three Auras belong to the vampire woman Sir. Each Aura belongs to another being. They seemly blend together and yet are separate at the same time. This is truly fascinating Sir. Any way all three seem to be condensed into one small thing like a carrying package Sir. It's like someone jammed eighty ounces of fertilizer into a two ounce bag, or think about it this way Sir…Picture this if you would, it's like someone put a sheet of glass only one inch thick in front of Niagara falls and its holding back the water like a damn. By all rights Master this isn't possible. Well let me put it another way to you..Imagine standing next to a candle it doesn't give off much heat and light. Now try to imagine standing on the sun, it would give of tremendous heat and light. Okay now picture the energy the boy emitted as the sun Sir. Now picture the three Auras of energy the woman is carrying like three separate candles. Alright now picture the three candles give off heat and light like the sun Sir. That is what we are dealing with here…This by all rights this should not be happening…."  
If the guard was expecting The Board Chairman to be impressed with his analogies he was sorely disappointed.

"Is that all?" He said in an almost board tone.

"Well, no Sir they want to see The French man. Sir he was imprisoned here for crimes that are unspeakable even among the youki prisoners that we have here Sir. Also despite the fact that he is imprisoned within these walls just like the rest of them, the other prisoners fear him above all others. No one has dared to touch the snow woman Sir. I think they fear what will happen to them if they do…"

"I know that…The Warden and I were the ones who saw him personally to his cell…Help the boy and his companions out sergeant. I have spoken with The Warden and I agree with him….Oh yes a word to your captain…."

The guard passed the phone to his leader.

"Captain you were given this position by The Warden and myself, and whenever you act like an incompetent idiot it reflects badly on The Warden and I! You advance yourself through our good graces never forget that. Now stop wasting my time and get back to work!"  
The Exorcist hung up the phone and the captain of the guard stood quietly for a few minutes.

Tsukune and his friends could see a dark wet spot on the front of the guards pants.

"Oh look the poor guy-MMMPH!"

Yukari found a hand over her mouth.

"Yukari be quite and let the man have his dignity and what little integrity he has left." Tsukune hissed into her ear.  
The captain dialed another number only to hear The Bus Driver on the other end of the line.

"Sir I just-"

"I know why you called….You are doing nothing but wasting the minutes on your cell phone. The Chairman told me everything….Now do as he says…."  
The Warden/Bus Driver hung up without another word.

"Well I will take you to Donatien Alphonse Francois Marguis De Sade. May the Three Dark Lords help you when you meet him…"  
Everyone fallowed the guard down another hallway until another door rose up ahead of them.  
The guard opened it and pushed Tsukune inside.

"You boy can go alone no one else. Fallow the hallway until you reach the last door then open it with this key then you will see him. You will go alone, the others they wouldn't be safe." He said.

"My friends can defend themselves so they should be fine."

"No! Your friends might be able to protect themselves but not her!"  
The guard pointed a finger to Mizore.  
"I'm not weak." Mizore whispered as brought out a glass nail file and held it in her hands like an ice dagger.  
The guard sighed in defeat.

"Fine the others can accompany you."

The guard lead everyone inside and shut the door. A small hall way ended in another door. Tsukune looked closely and saw a fiery red light coming from underneath it.  
The guard then unlocked the final door and everyone quickly went through.

"Behold The French Man, The Ripper, Donatien Alphonse Francois Marguis De Sade, Aemiby….The Traitor…." The guard said with a wave of his sword as if he were presenting a presentation.

Tsukune's friends gave a gasp of shock as each saw directly in front of them a jail cell that was engulfed in a sea of crimson flame . Inside its inhabitant was running around covered in fire from head to toe. A skin tight iron mask covered his face from view, yet despite the fire he wasn't screaming in pain. Another guard with a bald head dressed in a black trench coat and sun glasses stood by the door.  
Mizore swallowed as she looked and saw the flames consuming the man. She reached up and brushed the sweat from her brow.

"This is either fire demon heaven or snow people hell. I wander if I should ask the guards if this fire trap is safe?" Tsukune smirked as his own dark humor.

"Hi." Tsukune said cheerfully. "How are things going…. Do you live here or work here?"

The guard never looked away from the cell, never the less he replied in a gruff voice with a soft chuckle.

"I work here; end up commuting everyday…It's not so bad two minutes to get here, six if the traffic is bad. You can call me Dr. Phil, got my degree in criminal psychology and I work with the prisoners here."

Yukari grabbed onto Inner Mokas' waist. Then she leaned over and whispered in Kurumu's ear.

"If he is a Doctor I'd hate to be one of his patients." The little witch swallowed as she watched the sadistic display in front of her.

"Don't be frightened little witch. Do you know how bad you have to be before you get sent to me? Anyway you Tsukune are human," The guard continued, "yet you have been infused with vampire blood, you're like him then. The Board Chairman's let you enroll at the academy then?"

The guard never taking his eyes off of the man who looked like an over cooked flame bay.

"Yes I assume that The Bus Driver has told you a little about me? Anyway The Exorcist let me go to The Acedamy and-" Tsukune began but he was interupted.

"So he did…The vampire blood came from the vampire with silver hair…Moka right?"

"Yes Moka did inject me with her blood. I have a question, now he looks like he is in terrible pain right?"

"Yes and for your information he is in excruciating pain….My will keeps him in there and locked up. I'm also cancelling out his screams."

The man smiled sadistically as he gazed at Tsukune.

"After all," The guard said in an arrogant, yet happy voice. "You can stand to hear someone screaming "Hot! Hot! EEEHH!!AHH! OHHH!! It hurts! The pain! Stop it please," along with all the other inhuman screams, howls and moans of agony he gives off while in there before it starts to bug the crap out of you."

"Listen Dr. Phil would you douse the flames for a minute so I can talk to him?"

"Fine." Dr. Phil muttered.

It was at that moment that the masked prisoner caught a glimpse of Mizore. A single name escaped his tortured flame ridden lips.

"Tsurara…."

The screaming man then ran at the bars and began to pull at them with all his might dispite the flame that constaintly licked at his skin.

Dr. Phil slammed his sword against the bars and delivered several shocks to the prisoner only for them to be seemingly brushed off as if they were mosquito bites. The prisoner for that brief moment in time appeared to be immune to the hellish flames which burned but did not consume his flesh. Instead he kept muttering a single name under his breath which drove him onward and gave him strength.

"Tsurara." He muttered once again as he then grasped the guards' sword by the blade; only to swiftly thrust the handle of the sword directly into Dr. Phil's nose. The force of the impact shattered flesh, cartilage and shoved the bone inside his nose up into his brain killing him.

The guard fell forward toward the bars of the cage. The prisoner reached his arms out and hands out and wrapped them around the doctors' neck. He gave it a sharp twist breaking it neck with a look of triumph on his mask covered face. The flames that covered the man's cell died out like candles before an angry wind. The prisoner then reached up and summoned what remained of his strength and pulled at the bars of his cage shattering them. He then brought both his hands up under his neck and painfully dug at the skin tight iron mask that covered his face. A sickening _creak_ resounded throughout the camber as the mask was pulled off with the brute force this man possessed.

"Tsurara….Tsurara its' me…Do you not remember this face?" He whispered to Mizore in a soft gently tone that one would expect a lover to use when addressing the other.

A pair of eyes of the deepest dark gazed at Mizore lustfully. Black hair carefully oiled sat atop his head in perfect condition despite his imprisonment. High cheek bones fallowed by a lethal semi muscular chest gleamed in the torch light.

Mizores eyes widened in shock as a face arose from behind the mask; one face that had long since haunted her darkest of nightmares.

"Miyabe Fujisake." The ice woman whispered in shock but despite her shock at seeing him again, the purple haired snow girl threw several of her glass nail files at his chest knowing that she couldn't throw ice at the moment, due to the youki being drained from her.  
The prisoner chuckled as he raised his hand and let the little glass daggers strike his arm. He pulled them out and crushed them in his palm as the wounds on his arm healed.  
A vile smile graced his face as if he found something to be amusing.

"You are not Tsurara I can see that now…You're her daughter aren't you? Yes you have your fathers hair and mothers body…." He slowly advanced toward her.

"You know my mother and my father, who are you?" Mizore screamed as another nail file appeared in her hand.

"I have had a lot of names down through the years, not that any of them are any of your business. You may call me The Ripper, Donatien Alphonse Francois Marquis De Sade, or if any of you lovely ladies want to take me to your bed you may call me simple Aemiby Fujisake."

"Fujisake….You mean your Miyabe Fujisakes' father?" Mizore screamed as she let another glass nail file fly.  
Aemiby crushed it in his hand. He stopped as if stunned by something.

"So you have met my son…You first addressed me by my sons name Miyabe and yet my son was only two when I left his side along with that bitch of a women who brought him screaming into this world. The whore is hopefully dead by now….I must have been stuck in here a long time…. Now child I do know your parents let me prove it…." Aemiby put his hand up and rubbed his chin as he seemed to be thinking of something, as he gazed at Mizore. He smiled, as if he had just thought of a poetically fun trick to play, as he walked over and grabbed the dead guards cell phone. He called a number a brief ring fallowed by a woman's voice.

Mizore stiffened as if she herself had been frozen solid with her own ice powers. If her blood wasn't cold as ice, she was certain that it was now for the woman's voice on the phone was none other than her own mother Tsurara Shirayuki.

"Hello Mizore is that you?" Tsurara called unaware of the sinister figure on the other end of the line.

"Hello precious….."

Tsuraras' voice rose a bit in fright at hearing Aemiby's voice. "W..Who is this?"

"Oh Tsurara I'm hurt that you don't remember me, then again its' been a long time since last we spoke. You probably tried to forget all about me…I was shocked, to say the least, when I found out that you were married. I thought you had sworn your heart to me in that field of snow whites on that day…. I must say I was surprised that you were able find a husband after what I did to you."

"No, no….. It can't be…..No, no, no. You can not be calling me….They said that you were gone….No….." Tsuraras voice trembled.

Mizore felt goose bumps on her body as she heard her mothers voice. Her mother was a strong woman who feared few youki, always strove to make sure that her daughter found a good husband and was praised for being able to keep a calm and level head in stressful situations. Mizore remembered her friends saying that her mother was calm and collected even when she had heard that her daughter would be forced to marry someone she did not know; and even when she had helped her friends develop a plan to try and rescue her she showed no fear. Except in the here and now her strong mother, for the first time Mizore could remember, her mother had fear in her voice.

Aemiby continued undeterred by Mizores mothers interruptions. His voice was ever laced with something elusive and sinister.

"Then again you were always fond of Yeti, then again he was probably the only snow boy who would look at you much less marry you and have sex with you after I got done with you….The two of you made a beautiful couple with the exception of the two of us of course….You married him didn't you if I am not mistaken. Believe me precious I was in for an even bigger surprise when I learned that you had a daughter what was her name? Ah yes Mizore….Yes she has her fathers hair purple and her mothers beautiful eyes and body…Then again I'm fairly certain of that after having sampled the goods myself…I told you I'd be back…I will come for you and your husband soon….I already have your daughter in my warm and loving embrace… Say hello Mizore dear…" He put the cell close to Mizore.

"Mother-" Mizore began but her comment was cut short as Miyabe's father swiftly pulled the phone away before Mizore could say another word to her mother.

"Well I have to go now precious your daughter has to keep me warm tonight. You'll be reunited with her very soon just keep looking over your shoulder and you will see me sooner or later…" A perverse smile graced his lips showing off his white teeth.

A loud scream came from Mizores mother fallowed by a loud _thud_ and the line suddenly went dead from the other end.  
Mizore gasped when she heard her mother scream and as she heard that noise it sounded like something hard had hit the crystal floor of her mothers' home.

"Bye bye…." Miyabe's father shut the cell phone with a _click_.

"Ah, that was invigorating…..I wish I could do that again." He said with a chuckle.

"Monster!" Mizore screamed as she threw what remained of her packet of glass nail files at Aemiby several hit him in the chest but he seemed unhurt. He then pulled them out and crushed them to bits of glass in his hand.

"Kurumu hand me your nail files!" Mizore reached out her hand to the succubus now stuck in her blue haired human form.

Kurumu quickly handed her friend the nail files. Mizore brought her hand back and let one go. Then Tsukune for reasons unknown to his friends quickly grabbed the nail file and stopped it from piercing Aemiby's right eye.

"Don't! He wants you to kill him eventually he will be mortal. His powers will leave him its just going to take longer. So he wants you to kill him so he doesn't have to go back to his prison cell! Don't give him what he wants!"

Aemiby snickered and laughed at Tsukune.  
"Brilliant boy! How noble! I didn't think you or anyone else would let me live after what I just did….Ha! Ha!" Aemiby laughed insanly as he shifted his gaze from Mizore to Tsukune. "Long ago I was human like you were," He pointed over to Tsukune, "I served the vampires and The Three Dark Lords for over eight hundred years, but I eventually saw through their lies and tried to dispel The Great Barrier that surrounds The Academy for Youki….I was stopped by The Shadow Proclamation and the Three Dark lords. They sentenced my to an eternity of living hell-"

A swift punch from Tsukune to the face of The French Men sent him into the far wall.  
Tsukune then spun on the heel of his right foot then swung his left foot up into the air to have it connect with Aemibys'  
cheek. He then brought his right foot into Aemibys chest only to have his opponent grab it. Tsukune then swung  
his left foot into his opponets neck. Aemiby let go of his other foot long enough for Tsukune to drop to the floor turning on his hands  
while at the same time bringing both his legs to lock around Aemibys neck. Using his adversaries momentum forced his feet out from under him, forcing him upside down and brought him to land on his head with a grown of pain.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt….That was for Mizore and her mother…."

Tsukune then delivered a swift kick to the man's testicles. He got down and squated next to Aemiby and whispered into his ear.

"That was for all the innocent people you have slaughtered and, because I'm having a really bad day…. Now are you through bragging yet? You were starting to put me to sleep. I'll ask this once….Where did you put the box, the trinket and the bodies of the people you murdered?"

Aemiby gave no reply as he grasped his amulet. He slowly removed it from around his neck and gave it to Tsukune.

"If you promise to give it to my son I will tell you."  
Tsukune sighed.

"Alright I'll do it…" Tsukune suddenly grinned as if he found something funny. "Besides your son is sleeping with my wife's half sister anyway….So we are practically family, just don't expect to be invited to the family reunions or anything."

"Fine….I hid the box along with the trinket in the same place where I hid the bodies....Go look to the place of the snow whites that is both found and made, then look where man and woman can go. If woman goes there she can wear anything that is in there, yet if a man goes there he can't wear anything he finds there?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? Give Mizore the tear…I know you have it…It's in your right hip pocket."

"I don't have-"

Tsukune growled and gave him another kick to his testicles. Aemiby let out a groan of pain. Tsukune reached down and pulled a large white crystal in the shape of a tear drop from Aemibys pocket. A long silvery chain was attached to it.

"Mizore here," Tsukune threw it over to his friend. "That by rights is yours. Now let's go." Tsukune turned to leave only to suddenly find a sword at his neck. He grinned as he saw the platoon of guards who had come to secure the prisoner.

"Hi guys about time you showed up. Anyway we will be going."

Tsukune walked over to his friends. He grabbed the key and coin locking them both in position and pitched it onto the ground. The familiar black mist surrounded them and suddenly everyone found themselves back by the bus.

"Ouch! AHH! That is no way to travel Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she found herself face first between Kurumu's breasts.

"I agree Tsukune! I don't ever want to go back there again! The nerve of that pig, how dare he touch me!" Kurumu screamed.

"I don't want to be that weak again!" Kokoa screamed as Kou happily changed his shape freely once more.

"Moka are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Tsukune, about what the guard said-"

"Moka lets not discuses it here too many ears….Besides you don't even know yet….So let's keep it under wraps until we are both certain."

"Okay….Until we are certain."

"Moka Mizore is going to need-"

"Fine." Moka said tersely with fire in her eyes. Tsukune swallowed at the look his blood mate had given him. It was a look that promised certain death if he even thought for a second about showing more affection than was necessary to comfort Mizore. He and the others made there way onto the bus and it roared to life once more and took off into the distance.

"Moka you are never second best to me." Tsukune embraced Moka and she lashed out and bit into his neck swiftly drinking her fill of his crimson treat. Inner Moka purred happily as she let go of her mates neck. For the moment content in her knowledge that his blood and body belonged to her and her alone.

"Alright now keep in mind we have only been gone a few days because time passes slowly especially in that place. Bus Driver Sama you put them to sleep didn't you…Anyway may I barrow your cell?" Tsukune turned to The Bus Driver.

The Bus Driver/ Warden grinned as if confirming Tsukune's suspicions, he handed his cell over to Tsukune.

"Thanks, would you head for the nearest dimensional tunnel and go to the snow country. We need to go the village of snow people…..Well lets hope you're on a good network, sir and you have a lot of free minutes…Mizore."

Tsukune turned and walked down aisle up to where Mizore sat and laid his hand upon her shoulder.

"Mizore I am sorry that you had to go through that….Also I'm sorry for the lose of what is to come…."

"Tsukune what do you mean by that?" Mizore asked tears still in her eyes.

"Uh…Its nothing, listen dial your mother please let her know that your okay. She's probably worried sick about you."

Mizore quickly dialed a number and man's voice answered.

"Hello father." Mizore said quickly.

"Mizore are you all right? Are you hurt? I thought you were at school?"

"Yes father I'm fine. I was at school but you see the school got shut down for a month so repairs could be made to it after an accident. I'm on my way home now. Tsukune is with me also I brought a few friends along if that's okay?"

"Sure its fine...." Mizores' father let out a sigh of relief. Mizore listened and heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm just glad that your okay, your mother said that you had gotten kidnapped or something. Anyway it doesn't mater I'm glad that your safe Mizore."

"Father I need to talk with mother?"

"Not right now dear you see you mother....Your mother, she is resting in a hospital.... I found her on the floor of the house when I got home a few days ago. According to the doctors apparently something caused her to have a seizure while she was on the phone; then she fell to the floor and was knocked unconscious. She was like that when I found her. The good news is that she woke up a few days latter."

"Thank heavens." Mizore let out a sigh of relief.

"Now dear I wouldn't say that…You see once she awoke in the hospital all she would do was scream about how you were in danger….She had to be sedated and now it looks like a nurse gave her the wrong medication and now she has slipped into a coma…. Now don't worry about your mother she will be fine…If she can survive twenty eight years of marriage with me then your mother can survive anything….Well I hope you and your friends have a nice time in the village….Oh here is her room number and the number of the hospital she is at. Don't try calling her now as she is unconscious obviously." Mizores' father quickly gave her the information.

Tsukune took the information down on a piece of paper.

He quickly tapped Mizore on the shoulder.

"Mizore are there are any hotels in the village we can stay in." He whispered.

"Yes there are but why all of you can stay with me." Mizore whispered back quickly.

"Lets just say it's going to be necessary before this is over. Please ask him to book rooms for everyone including for you, your father and mother. Please do as I ask."

"Okay….Father I was wandering would you book rooms for four vampires, a werewolf, succubus, a witch and one more for the Bus Driver. Also reserve two rooms for you, mom, and I. Please don't ask me to explain it now just please do it."

"Sure dear however I do want an explanation when you get here. Bye dear. I love you Mizore."

"I love you too father." Mizore hung up the phone only then did she permit herself to shed tears.

"That thing caused my mother to have a seizure Tsukune! Now she's in a coma!" Mizore put her arms around Tsukune and cried into his shirt.

"I am sorry that you had to go through that....He can't get out now okay, so put that out of your mind."

The youki snow maiden angrily brushed aside the tears that were in her eyes.

"That thing, that man he knew my father and my mother Tsukune. You heard him he did something to my mother long ago and I want to know what it was." Mizore clenched her fists and was positively trembling with rage as Tsukune held her to him offering what little comfort he could.

"That man, that demon in human skin, is the father of the man who lead Fairy Tale to invade my village, they tried to destroy my home, my people, and Miyabe he tried to…." The snow youki shivered at the memories that crossed into her mind.

"Mizore I know Tsurara would be….I mean will be very proud of you once you bring back that treasure that belongs to your family…."  
_  
'Okay that was bad I hope Mizores mother will still be alive once we get there..' _Tsukune thought angry at himself for even thinking that could happen to Mizore's mother.

"Who was he? Tsukune you seemed to know a lot about him who was he?"

"Mizore sometimes its best not to dig too deep…You might not like the answers you find okay."

"Tsukune I must know tell me!" Mizore screamed.

Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa, and Moka looked at their friend in shock from their respected seats on the bus. Never before had their icy friend raised her voice at Tsukune.

"Alright….I'll tell you his official resume after he fell from grace so to speak. This is what the humans know of him so to speak….The two allies he goes by are the ones in which everyone of the humans know him by…  
The first being Donatien Alphonse François, marquis de Sade. He was born, according to the humans, in the year June 2, 1740 and he "died" officially in December 2, 1814…. According to the humans he was a French aristocrat revolutionary, and writer. He wrote novels, short stories, plays, and political tracts."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Yukari said bletered out

"He also wrote erotic novels. The porn novels that he wrote depicted bizarre sexual fantasies with an emphasis on violence, and criminality. Later he was also locked away in various prisons and in an insane asylum for thirty two years of his life.  
The term sadism and sadist are derived from his name.  
The picture the humans have of him isn't his real face. He was a master of disguise. You see once he graduated from the Academy, he had the ability to change his appearance so he could look like, as well as imitate any one of the many different types of humans who were living at that time.  
His second identity comes much latter. After his "death" on December 2, 1814 he disapears for awhile and then he resurfaces again in 1888 under a single pseudonym. That pseudonym is given to an unidentified serial killer, in the human world who is active in a place called the Whitechapel which is part of a larger area of the human city called London, England, in the year 1888. This name comes from a letter sent to a news paper by someone claiming to be the murderer.

A series of brutal killingss has taken place, the victims are women earning income as prostitutes. Most victims' throats are slit, after which the bodies are mutilated. The internal organs of three of the victims are removed indicating that the killer has anatomical or surgical knowledge.

The police, they are a group of humans who work as law enforcement, receive a series of letters along with organs at their offices from a person claiming to be the killer. No arrests are made, the body count rises to eleven victims until 1891 after which he suddenly vanishes without a trace…Leaving only a single name for by which he is known to this day as Jake…The Ripper."  
Mizore shivered at Tsukunes dark tales.

"The three Dark Youki Lords _trusted that guy_!" Kurumu screamed.

Tsukune smiled and laughed.

"Kurumu he wasn't always like that….Everyone starts out as something different then what they are now. I'm the perfect example, I was once…Well you know what I used to be. Anyway every one of you has changed a bit ever since meeting me right?" Tsukune smirked.

"How could someone be so evil?" Yukari asked as she too had goose bumps on her skin from Tsukunes stories.

"I don't know Yukari… Listen Mizore there are many in this world that die that deserve to live and some who live deserve to die. Don't be so eager to deal out death in judgment….Even the wisest or strongest of person can't see everything that is to come….  
Mizore promise me you will not go after and try to kill either Aemiby or Miyabe…Because that is not who you are.  
Revenge is not to be confused with justice. Revenge is like a parasite it lives within you if you let it. Once its inside you it will be very hard to remove.  
It will burrow down and consume you, taking all your goodness and happiness away from until all you feel is pain and suffering.  
It will keep doing this until your friends don't know you or your family doesn't recognize you; until even you don't know who you are anymore.  
Ask yourself this question if you let your life be consumed by revenge then what will happen once you achieve it?  
Your life will be worth nothing in the end if you choose to do so.  
If you let the two of them turn you into someone like them then they will have succeeded far beyond their wildest and darkest of nightmares….  
Healing the body is hard but healing the spirit and the immortal soul well…That is even tougher….  
I know Mizore its hard to deal with something like this….Look at the bright side you got your mothers tear so that's something to be proud of right. Your mother shead a single tear of pure happiness the day you were born... You know how often a snow womans' tears turn to jewels like that?"

"No?" Mizore brought her head close to Tsukunes chest.

"Well not very often. There is a legend behind it. Now let me see....Ah yes the legend goes something like this if I remember correctly.

Long ago the first Snow Priestess shed tears of pure happiness and joy when the village of The Snow People was first established. The tears she shed on that day fell to the snow covered ground and became like the purest of the snow and the hardest of ice. It is said that when she passed from the world the wind, the snow and the ice carry her name forever and her spirit and the spirits of the snow people who pass from this world can be seen dancing in the brilliance of the aurora over head, ever vigilant to watch over the village…."  
Mizore wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and stared at Tsukune longingly.

"That's a beautiful story Tsukune how do-"

"Mizore…" Tsukune placed his hand to her lips silence her.

"Go to sleep Mizore and I promise everything will be alright in the morning…"

Mizore snuggled her head into Tsukunes chest and closed her eyes. Tsukune watched quietly as her breathing evened out.

'_Damn I hate having to lie to Mizore like that….__Unfortunately things are not going to get better once she returns home..In fact things are going to get much worse before they get better…'  
_Tsukune thought to himself as he saw the snow flakes begin to fall as they exited out of the dimensional tunnel.

Hello everyone its been a long time. Thanks to everyone who continues to read dispite my slow updates damn i!!! I will try to be more reguler when I do it. Listen to me I sound like a ad for a lexitive.  
Try to be more reguler when I do it. Anyway thats it for chapter nine. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 The evil that men do

Rosario to vamprie Returns and Revelations chapter 10 The Evil that men do.  
Hello everyone a quick disclaimer before we get started. I do not own Hellraiser it is the property of Cliver Barker. The man is a genious! I am barrowing the puzzle box and using the character idea and giving it my own sick twist to use as a spring board. Here is an idea watch all the movies alone in a dark room home alone at midnight.  
So here we are enjoy.  
Cheers Dogsfang

The cold snow of the icy winds couldn't penetrate the even harder crystal ice of the underground room. A blue haired woman shook her head in an effort to clear it.  
"Ohhh what happened? The last thing I remember was diner with Anata and then I must have blacked out….Where am I?" The blue haired woman tried to put one of her claw tipped nails to her hair only to find that both her hands were restrained by heavy metal restraints on both her hands and ankles. In doing so she discovered one very important fact that most women be they human or youki would find disturbing.  
"Great I'm naked….I could be worse. Did Anata and I have sex? The worst part about this situation is if we did I don't even remember if I was good or not…."  
The women released her human form and let her tail and bat like wings spring forth from her back.  
"Ha! Whoever did this will be sorry I'll snap these retraints!" The succubus woman gave a quick jerk to the bands of metal holding her. Unfortunately nothing happened. She then began to pull furiously at the restraints holding her captive. But it was in vain, despite her immense inhuman youki strength her restraints held firm. The succubus then looked around and took in her surroundings. Her ears soon picked up the screams of women both human and youki. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out the outline of other succubus a few humans, and even some snow women all in cages aranged along the walls.

A shadow moved infront of her vision out of the darkness steped a figure dressed in black. A flutter of hope came in her heart as she thought for a moment that perhaps this man could free her. The man suddenly seemed to notice her as he walked closer to her location.  
The succubus recognized him immediately. Neatly trimmed pitch black hair sat on his head. A pair of soft diamond blue eyes regarded the woman coldly, as if he saw her as nothing more than the dirt under his feet. The succubus woman shivered where once there was a warm comforting presents there was now a cold hardness to them the likes of which she had never seen.  
"Anata thank The Mother that you are here. I don't know what's happened but see if you can find a key to get me out of here."

"No one is going to be saved tonight my dear. Pray to your gods if you have any, though it will do you no good, for no amount of praying or begging will send you back from where I will send you."  
The man reached behind his back and seemingly produced a long thin dagger out of thin air.

He quickly cut across her belly spilling her intestines and blood on the floor.  
The succubus screamed and fought her restraints but it was useless.  
The man known as Anata began to reach into her body like a doctor performing a sickening operation. He began to pull her intestines out of her body and slowly started to arrange them into a pentagram with her in the middle. He dipped his hands into the blood which had fallen on the floor and began to draw symbols and a circle around the ghastly display that was her body.  
"AHHH! Why are you doing this to me?" The youki woman thrashed, screamed and cried uncontrollably as she felt this mans hands inside of her. He continued to pull out more of her intestines to form more of the pentagram. Slowly he dipped into her massive wound to get more blood. The succubus began to twitch and shudder uncontrollably in fear as her rational mind could barely deal with the information that was being feed to it. In all her time she had never seen a human with a level of this mans' furiousness' and his inner darkness that he now displayed to her.  
Finally her limit reached she passed into the blessed dark realm of unconsciousness and knew no more.  
A sharp shrill _RING_ of a cell phone pierced through the screams and cries for help of the various other women who were in cages along the wall.  
Anata reached blood soaked hand into his black slacks and pulled out a bloody cell phone.  
He flicked it open and answered it.  
"Hi baby how are you doing?" He cooed lovingly. His voice was a mixture of lust and adoration for the woman whose voice he heard on his blood covered cell phone.  
"I know your busy working at the office my mate, but I just couldn't wait to call you and give you the good news!" Womens voice let out a happy cry of excitement that clashed with the cries of anguish which echoed throughout the chamber.  
"What is lover, come on tell me."  
"Well your darling daughter just took her first flight today!"  
"She flew?" The mans voice was now dripping with fatherly pride and adoration for his precious daughter.  
"Our baby flew all by herself. That's great! Let's celebrate, I'll see if I can get off work early. Don't cook anything I'll get dinner. Also I'll stop and get some more dippers, milk and dorien fruit. Well I have to go now I'm practically buried in my work as it is." A brief smile touched his lips as he said that.  
The woman's voice came back to him in a mock tone.  
"You know the more time you spend at the office working, the farther away you are from me. Please mate I really wish that you would take some time off. You will work yourself to death at this rate. Your daughter misses you so much and she wants to see you. Your gone for so long I'm afraid that you may miss out on our babies childhood."  
Anata laughed as he lowered his voice in a seductive maner.  
"Well if I miss out on our daughters childhood then we will just have to have another daughter than won't we….You remember how much fun we had creating the one we have right now…Wife you remember that night how it felt…." He purred with lust as the memory rose from within the darkness of his memory.

"How could I forget it was the most beautiful not to mention wonderful night of my life." The woman echoed back her voice perfectly dripping with the same lust that he now had.  
"Well I have to go now dear. I'll see the two of you later okay. I love you both bye."  
Anata clicked his cell phone shut and put in back in his pocket. He then turned and walked to another cage to begin the sacrifice again.

Little specks of the softest white furiously attacked the bus as it valiantly plowed through the snow storm which helped to conceal The Village of The Snow People. The Bus finally broke through the barrier and pulled in front of the Shirayuki residence. The door on the bus opened up to reveal Mizores purple haired father dressed in a dark gray kimono.  
Mizore ran into her father's outstretched arms, each enveloping the other in a warm embrace.  
"Father I'm home at last." The young snow woman cried tears of joy at seeing her father again.  
"Mizore my daughter, you and your mother are the two most important women in my life. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to the two of you."  
Tsukune fallowed a few minutes behind. He looked up at Mizores home and sighed. "Oh no….Now comes the hard part…..Mizore why don't you go visit your mother. The rest of us will get settled into our rooms at the hotel okay."  
Surprisingly that idea was quickly shot down by everyone in the group with the exception of Thorn, Melissa and High Priest Focker.  
"No Tsukune!" Kurumu said quickly. "We want to see how Mizores mother is doing to, or have you forgotten that we have all met her? Besides I called mother as soon as I found out about this and she is demanding to know how Tsurara is. She was quick to remind me how she was a rival to Mizores mother when they were in school. Just like Mizore and I. She wants information now!"  
"I never said that we wouldn't see her I meant that we would see Tsurara once we got settled in and got things taken care of." Tsukune sighed. For a few brief moments Tsukune looked like he had a sad look in his eyes.  
"Kurumu I'm sorry for you and your mothers' loss, and the loss of which is to come…." Tsukune whispered sadly. Unfortunately for him his statement didn't escape Kurumu's hearing.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The succubus demanded a hint of curiosity and fear in her voice. Fortunately for Tsukune her question was deflected by another question asked by Mizore.  
"Tsukune why do you want to rent rooms at a hotel? Everyone could just stay-"  
"No Mizore please its much better this way."  
"But why?" the youki snow maiden asked again.  
"Lets just say that you shouldn't ask a question unless you are prepared to face the answers….Sir." Tsukune addressed Mizores father now. "You when you spoke to Mizore on the phone you said the hotel was down this block and to your left right?"  
"Yes it is. But why did you ask me to rent rooms for everyone?"  
"Sir lets just say that your better of not knowing for now, until your wife comes out of her coma….She is your first priority. Bus Driver sama would you take Thorn, Priest Focker and Melissa to the hotel then us to the hospital please."

Everyone got onto the bus and quickly dropped the two vampires and the werewolf off in front of a large elegant building which looked to be made of pure crystal and ice.  
"Just ask for the manager he has the reservations they are under my name." Mizores father shouted he pulled away onto the street on his snowmobile as the bus fallowed.  
The hospital stood a towering building of ice at the middle of the village, like a brilliant beacon reflecting the light of the dazzling aurora over head.  
Mizore's father lead everyone quickly through the white halls until he opened a door and there, laying peacefully, in a hospital bed of crystal and ice like the fairy tale princess sleeping beauty was Mizores' mother Tsurara Shirayuki. Tsurara's silvery hair and pale skin clashed with the barrage of flashing lights and beeps that came with the machinery which carefully monitored her vital signs.  
"Has she shown any signs of waking at all father?"  
"No dear I am afraid that she- Mizore dear what is Tsukune doing?"  
Mizores father observed with a raised eye brow. He looked and saw Tsukune opening a door and now was looking in the small closet that the hospital provided. He then moved on to look in the small bathroom and under the bed in which her mother was now laying as if looking for something.  
"I'm not sure father." Mizore replied confused at his strange behavior  
"Tsukune what are you doing?" Mizore asked gently.  
"I know this will sound a little weird Mizore but I am checking for monsters…."  
"What do you- Tsukune what are you doing." Mizore demanded as Tsukune walked up to her mothers bed. He rolled back his sleeves and gently reached out and picked up Tsurara's wrist. Tsukune carefully rolled back the folds of her sky blue kimono to show her wrists and palms. Tsukune examined at each one carefully as if he was looking at something that only he could see while at the same time saying things apparently unaware that anyone else could hear him.  
"There is a place a dark place, where great evil dwells waiting to come forth to reclaim what was once theirs. Where ever Tsurara is right now she is in the dark. We need to get her out soon, otherwise her body will die and her spirit will be lost to us."  
"Tsukune I hope that's your idea of a joke." Mizores father said seriously clearly not liking the least bit what the boy her daughter had befriended was saying concerning his wife.  
Tsukune placed both his hands over Tsurara's heart, closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
Tsukunes hands began to glow as a small whorl of bluish energy came out of his palms. It swirled and gathered its strength as more energy came forth from Tsukune's palms. The blue energy then slowly began to cover the area over Tsukunes hands it then flowed downward and entered her body.  
Suddenly one of Tsuraras' fingers twitched. It rose up an inch and then fell down once more. Then it slowly rose up again to fall. The snow womens eye lids slowly opened revealing a pair of soft blue eyes. She looked at Tsukune as if she were afraid of him.  
"He-Hell- is this hell?" Mizores mother whimpered softly.  
Mizore and her father shivered as the two of them heard the words their loved one had said after being stuck in a coma for the last few days.  
Kurumu and Yukari ran to get a doctor.  
The blush glow of energy faded as Tsukune carefully held both of her hands and softy cradled them in his own.  
"No Tsurara its alright….She can't hurt you anymore." Tsukune whispered softly.  
The snow woman blinked and saw to Tsukune holding her hand. Tsukune reached up and gently caressed her check.  
"Ts- Tsu- Tsukune….?"  
"Yes Tsurara, it's me. Your safe, you're here among friends. You are in The Village of the Snow People, here in a hospital safe with Mizore and your husband, your family they are both here."  
"Tsukune….You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, next to my husband of course." Tsurara whispered softy a pink hue crossed her face.  
"Oh…" Tsukune scratched the back of his head and grinned. A soft slight blush crossed his face too. "Ummm….Thanks I think….Listen Tsurara I have to go talk to someone but I'll be right back okay. Be safe."  
Tsukune laid her hands down, turned and was about to walk out the door.  
"Tsukune wait your going to talk to her aren't you? Don't, you can't, she is dangerous. Your no match for her Tsukune!"  
Mizore's mother began to pull at the wires and restraints on her hands and feet.  
"Come back here! I have questions! How come when I looked at you a few minutes ago your hands were glowing and for a few moments I saw two of you…The other you looked gorgeous by the way, but that's not the point, there are others there. There were other women there….Other snow women and succubus too, they were in horrible pain. She was torturing them. Even if you go there again you can't save them."  
Tsukune reached the door and turned back toward Mizores mother.  
"Tsurara don't worry I'm going to destroy her once and for all….  
Well actually….." Tsukune paused a moment as if thinking about something, then he reached back and scratched his head and blushed again as if embarrassed about something. "I'm not going to destroy her, in fact I technically can't…Considering the fact that you again technically can't destroy that which is eternal. If you want to be picky all I can do is destroy her body that she is using to manifest herself on this plane of existence. After that force her to back across the shishim and back into the hell dimension where she came from. But don't worry I'll be fine. Just do me a favor stay at the hotel. Well I have to go bye."  
With that Tsukune quickly ran out the door before anyone could catch him and question him further.  
Mizores and her father quickly went to Tsurara. Each one quickly got the restraints off and held one of her hands.  
"Dear I think you may have hit your head a little harder than you thought." He said kindly

"Father this may sound crazy but something is going on and Tsukune knows what it is….Before we came her he was very adamant that we stay at a hotel and not stay at home. He never said why though. Father have you and mother ever heard of a man named Aemiby Fujisake?"  
Both her parents eyes widened as each felt the shock of hearing that name coming from their daughters lips.  
"Mizore," Her fathers voice came at her cold and harsh as the coldest of ice storms.  
"Where did you hear that name from?"  
"Father I don't have time to explain right now but we have to fallow Tsukune just stay here okay."  
"Mizore why do I hear my snowmobile running?" Her father said quickly as a sharp sputter and chough fluttered through the window.  
"Father that could be anyones snowmobile so how-"  
"Because dear I built that snowmobile to impress your mother, thankfully it worked I got your mother and you were born, so I know every sound that it can make. I know that is the sound that it makes when it turns over!" Mizores father ran to the window just in time to see Tsukune riding away on his snowmobile.

"Now father please Tsukune isn't normally like that. I am sure he has a good reason for taking it. But how could he take it when he doesn't have the keys?"  
Mizores father quickly searched his pockets for his keys but found them to be empty.  
Kurumu and Yukari rushed back in. "The doctor will be here in two hours. They said that he has gone ice fishing, or was it skiing …Where are Tsukune and Moka?"  
Mizore looked and saw that two of her friends were now gone.  
Mizore let go of her mothers' hand and said to her two friends. "Come on we have to get to the bus!"  
"No wait Mizore I coming too." Tsurara said as she began to pull the wires and IV from her vain.  
"Dear you can't you just-I..I meant I am coming too" Mizores father quickly changed his tune as his wifes ice claw reached out and touch his cheek.  
Together everyone ran for the bus in the parking lot.  
Thankfully the Bus Driver had the motor running Moka sat in the front seat and looked none too pleased.  
"I knew all of you would be along in a few minutes after the boy took off." The Bus Driver chuckled.  
The Bus quickly took off down the road; only to be forced to come to a quick stop to avoid hitting a vampire dressed in a large snow jacket as she tried to cross the road.  
The door opened and in walked Thorn.  
"I saw Tsukune speed by on a snowmobel what is going on? Oh never mind that Bus Driver step on it! Whoa!" The brunette vampire screamed as she was thrown against the front window as the bus roared down the road once more.

"Go look to the place of the snow whites that is both found and made, then look where man and woman can go. If woman goes there she can wear anything that is in there, yet if a man goes there he can't wear anything he finds there? I knew it…Snow whites Like Mizores family name. A place that is found and made is called home. He hid the box in Mizores home, but where?" Tsukune muttered as he took the keys he had stolen from Mizores father and opened the front door.  
"A place that both man and woman can go but if a guy goes there he can't wear anything but a woman can wear everything….Oh no don't tell me he is that perverted! Don't tell me I am that perverted!" Tsukunes eyes light up with recognition. He ran down the halls and up into the master bedroom that both Tsurara and Mizores father shared. He opened Tsuraras' side of the closet and felt along the wall. A faint hisss of air rewarded Tsukune for his efforts as he pushed one of his fingers in a small crack that was up at the top. A large gust of stale air greeted Tsukune as the wall slid aside and showed a dark hallway.  
Meanwhile Mizore, and her parents had just entered their home only to find a sickly stale smell had permeated throughout the house.

"Whoa! What is that horrible smell!" Thorn screamed. "Please tell me that it doesn't smell like this after Frosty The Snowman over there goes to the rest room!" Thorn pointed to Mizores father.  
Mizore and the others ignored Thorns remarks as they ran up the stairs fallowing the trail of snow Tsukunes boots had left for them.  
Getting to her parents bed room Mizore was the first to arrive and see Tsukune run down the stairs into the darkness of the tunnel that lead from her mothers' cloths closet.  
"Tsukune wait!" She called hoping to get him to stop but to no avail.  
"Mizore I assume that you didn't know that this was here?" Yukari smirked as she looked at the unknown addition to her friends home.  
Moka then bolted forward as she was tired of Tsukune ducking her questions and come hell or high water her Blood Mate was going to answer them.  
Tsukune brushed aside several cobwebs and a few inches of dust as he made his way down the tunnel only to find several cages along the walls; many of them had bodies in various states of decay. Tsukune walked pasted them without so much as batting an eye. A smooth slab of crystal ice still had the body of a youki. The flesh had decayed off its wings showing of its grey dust covered white bone. Bat like wings stretched out behind it.

"Succubus…." Tsukune muttered as he looked at the skeleton of laying on it, its hands and feet held down within metal bonds.  
He carefully stepped over it and walked further on into the darkness. He opened to door at then end of a long hall way and soon looked upon two large beds and two dressers. He continued on until he came to a large room which appeared to have nothing in it except for table with two jugs on it and a bunch of sacks hanging on the wall.  
"Alright this is their room of sacrifice so now I have to-"

"Explain everything to me right now!" Moka screamed as she caught Tsukune in a head lock. Kokoa punched him in the gut and kicked him in his testicles.  
"That is for ignoring my oniee sama!" Kokoa cried triumphantly.  
"Moka you have…..to let me go!" Tsukune gasped as he struggled to get free.  
"Not until you tell me how you knew this was here!" Moka growled her eyes flared red.  
"Aemiby told me!" Tsukune gasped. "I wanted to get Mizore and her family away before I told the snow patrol anything!  
Moka I promise you I will explain everything to you tonight but you have to let me go before something bad happens!"  
Yukari and the others in the mean time had spotted the skeletons in the cages and those which were laying chained on the floor. The little witch quickly ran up and hugged Kurumu around her waist.  
"Don't worry Yukari I'll protect you…. To tell you the truth," The succubus shivered as she passed to dead skeleton of her fellow youki. "I want out of here too….What is this place and how did Tsukune know that it was here for that matter?"  
"I agree I'll add that to the list of questions to ask Tsukune once we get out of here. Though I think my parents will want to move after this…." Mizore added. Her ice claws out in full force.

Kurumu walked with the small witch around her waist. She looked in each of the living quarters determined to find out more about who lived there. There was nothing there except for a small picture which caught her eye. It was a picture of a dark haired man in a black suit and tie he was smiling as he had his arm around another dark haired mans shoulders. Both looked happy like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. A trimmer of fear ran through her as she recognized both men. The first was a man she had only days ago seen in the youki prison Aembiy Fujisake. Another bolt of fear ran through her. The second man in the photo she recognized him too. "Why is my father standing next to Aemiby Fujisake?" In the background was a piture of their house in the succubus world.  
It was then that Thorn took a sniff of the air and suddenly ran ahead.  
"Hey boob women, stop we need to stick together down here! It was bad enough that Moka and Kokoa took off like bats out of hell after Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed as she held onto the picture frame with all her might.  
Everyone ran after Thorn who soon found Kokoa, Tsukune and Moka.  
The raven haired vampire ran and picked up one of the two jugs and began to quickly chug the first down her throat with gusto.  
"Thorn don't touch those!" Tsukune gasped in shock as he watched Thorn drink from the jug. Moka increased her pressure on his head trying to get him to tell her something.  
Thorn sighed.  
"Why? To tell you the truth the stuff in the first jug wasn't too bad whatever it was. Humm I wander what the second jug tastes like?" The brunette vampire quickly grabbed the second jug and began to drink it. Tsukunes' eyes widened in shock as he watched in disgust as Thorn drank from the second jug.  
Tsukune gave Moka a quick elbow to her ribs and finally broke her head lock. He then ran and tackled Thorn just as soon as she finished the second jug. She had a look of contentment on her face.  
"Hummmm! That was divine it tasted just the chicken soap my mother made for me….Which is weird considering how the person who did this would know the recipe."  
"Thorn you idiot! Do you realize what you just drank?" Screamed Tsukune.  
Thorn tilted her head and thought for a moment and then said. "Well now that you mention that…I really don't."  
"Thorn lets just say you will want to have your stomach pumped after I tell you! Lets just say that you drank blood mixed with….Well lets just say its better if you don't know." Tsukune hissed at her.  
"Now where is it?" Tsukune turned from the brunette vampire and began to look around the room.  
"Tsukune what do you think is in these bags?" Mizore asked as she pointed to the large brown sacks that hung on the walls like a human butcher would hand dead animals up on meat hooks.  
"Mizore don't touch the bags. I mean it don't open them! Lets just hope that there is nothing alive down here besides us…."  
Tsukune muttered.  
Never the less Kurumu walked up to one and carefully undid the zipper. The Succubus jumped in fright as a grayish bloated body of a woman fell out of the bag, her organs fell to the floor with a sickening splat!  
"That….That's…A…A-" Kurumu shuddered in horror as she saw another body of one of her fellow succubus now dead.  
"Body Kurumu. The word is body. I told you not to open any of these bags! You deserved that you know. Next time listen!" Tsukune snapped.  
A faint melody crossed the room.  
Tsukunes' eyes widened in alarm. Yukari stood next to Kurumu her mind on something other than the dead bodies around them. In her hands was an antique black cube. The small box was covered in symbols yet it still had a clear shiny surface. It worked like an ancient Chinese puzzle box; each piece moved in the most unusual of ways forming new shapes and each time giving the young witch a new line of its hunting melody. The child prodigy carefully moved each piece into place the melody steadily drawing her onward until a lone bell toll emerged from the box. Yukari kept slowly moving the pieces of the puzzle box around until it resembled a cube once more. Suddenly a small trap door at the top of the box opened and a fiery red light fallowed by flames filled the room almost like the sun had set in the underground chamber and was now casting its light inside it.  
The little witch droped it in shock.  
Screams and howls of pain and suffering could be heard as the fire and red light acted like a portal conecting the underground room to a horrible place of suffering. The flames rose upwards as four black chains with sharp meat hooks attached to them emerged from the firey darkness. Each one hit Tsukune in the chest and burrowed into his flesh and out the other side. The chains then wrapped around his arms and legs; pulling them firmly behind his back. Tsukune gritted his teeth as the hooks dug into his hands and feet only to come through the other side of the soft fleshy limbs and lock themselves together securely virtually guarantying no means of escape for their prisoner.  
"Tsukune!" Yukari cried out frightened that she had caused this to happen to her friend.  
"Stay were you are Yukari! You guys too I'll be fine."  
"Tsukune what did I-" The little witch stopped and shivered as a dark shadow seemed to cross the room and take the courage from everyone present as a lone figure stepped through the hellish flames.

"Congradulations Yukari you just raised a demon....You know what they say the first times always the hardest." Tsukune laughed despite his bonds.  
"Demon as in a youki?" The little witch asked weakly.  
"No Yukari you just summoned something much worse, something that could kill everyone in this room in a heartbeat if she wanted to."  
"What do you mean by she?" Moka demanded she and the others rushed forward and tried to get Tsukune free of the chains.  
"He was talking about me." A seductive voice purred.  
Everyones head turned and looked at the demon that had come from the portal. Surprisingly though it didn't have horns or scales and it didn't look repulsive in the least. In front of them stood a brown skinned woman with emerald green eyes. Long black hair ran from the top of her head to the small of her back.  
Mizores father placed one of his hands over his nose to hide the nose bleed from his wife. At first glace the green eyed woman did not have any cloths on. However as he looked closer he saw thick chains wrap themselves close to her chest then curl themselves around her lower wraist, creating a twisted bikini that barely covered her luscious body. Four chains rushed out from her top and pick up the cube which Yukari had droped to the floor in fright. They placed the cube into her hands, the woman then turned and smilled snisterly at Tsurara.  
"Ah there is the one that got away. He's your husband is he not?" She asked as she pointed to Mizores father. She ran her fingers across her ruby red lips as if considering something.  
Tsurara said nothing for she recognised this woman.  
'She was there in the dark place with me. The chains I remeber them. So I'm not insane. Though this is little comfort.' The demon woman didn't wait for the snow womans reply.  
"Hummm. He has a fine figure of a snow man. How would you like to become my servant?" She asked a smile on her lips which showed off her perfect white teeth.  
"Yes!....I mean no! Absolutly not! I'm happy being my wifes servant thank you." Mizores father said as he quickly wrapped his hands around Tsurara like she was a life line. She inturn wrapped her hands around his reasuringly.  
"Tsurara I trust that you remember this punishment?" The woman turned and flicked one of her fingers.  
Chains of ruby flame rushed forward and locked themselves around Tsurara and her husband. The brave couple was torn appart and forced on their knees as the manacles wrapped around each of their necks, wrists, and ankles.  
"Mother Father!" Mizore cried out as she watched as both her parents gritted their teeth as the fire burned around them.  
The woman flicked another one of her fingers mockingly.  
"AHH!" Thorn screamed as she began to cough. "What have you-" Her sentance was cut drasticly short as she gagged as blood began to flow from her mouth. The brunette vampire fell to the floor with a thudd.  
"That is for drinking my precious offerings that the two left for me." The woman flicked one of her fingers and a new barage of chains shot out from the fire portal and faster then any of their youki eyes could register wrapped themselves around everyone in the room. The green eyed demon spied Kurumu's picture she walked over and one of her chains snached it from the succubus's grasp. She ran her hand over the faces of both of the men in a gentle fashon. For a few momnets Kurumu could have sworn she saw a look of saddness in her eyes.  
"Anata...Aemiby....." She whispered softly but not so softly that it escaped Kurumus' hearing.  
"You know my father? Who the hell are you lady!" The succubus demaned.  
Instaid of answering Kurumu she turned and looked at Tsukune who was, surprisingly, not stuggling against his bonds. She brought her right hand up and curled her pointer finger in the shape of a hook and brought it back towards herself in a "come here" gester. The chains then rose up off the floor and brought Tsukune to her. The chains that barely conscealed her busty chest from view moved slightly and one ran up her arm to her hand. Its razor sharp hook split into five sections and rose up to dig themselfs into Tsukunes shirt and quickly riped it from his body in a fast motion. Each of them then rose up and began to gently stroke Tsukunes' chest, back and face. Every pass of the needle sharp hooks didn't cut or hurt him in anyway they seemed to be be caressing him in a mock fashion like a lover would do.  
Tsukune in the mean time displayed frightning self control that bordered on disterbing, as he didn't so much as blink as each hook danced its demonic dance across his body.  
The woman turned and looked at Kurumu once more.  
"Your his daughter aren't you? Yes I can see it from within your worthless little mind....I remember he screamed out your name and his wifes name once as I dug my chains into his shoulder and slowly pealed the flesh from his right arm once. I regrew it of course, the pleasures of the flesh are not enjoyed if the person dies . Now what were those names again....." The woman smiled sinnisterly at Kurumu. "Ah yes Ageha Kurono, shes your mother right? So you if I am not mistaken you are Kurumu Kurono. Yes he said that the memories of you and your mother Ageha let him keep his sanity while I tortured him and played with his flesh....Ah I charished the time we spent together. Your a succubus and your race knows the pleasures of the flesh, the joys and the inhuman pleasure that is recieved when two souls exprience the thrill of sex, the joining of two bodies as they try to become one....The man forcing himself inside the woman and the woman welcoming the intrustion."  
"How do you know my father you monster!" The succubus screamed. "My father would never have anything to do with someone like you!"  
"Oh I assure you that he did. Your father has a great deal of secreats and lies that he hasn't told you. First do you know of the killer known to all succubus as "the stalker?"  
"Yes every succubus knows it."  
"Kurumu what does she mean?" Tsuarara asked the snow lady grimanced in pain as she stuggled to get free.  
"Years ago there was a killer who captured succubus he would remove their internal organs and he would voilate them while they were still alive. He would take the bodies with him whenever he killed and the person would simple disapear. The only reason we know he did it was because he would record himself doing it and he would write a little poem and story about his killings. Then he would send the tape with the poem and story to the newspaper. The athorities were baffeled. We couldn't stop him , the murders rose up to twenty people before he suddenly stopped and the real frighting thing is that he was never caught.... What does this have to do with my father?" Kurumu growled as she too struggled to geto free from her chains.  
"I'm saying that your father killed those succubus. He brought them down here with Aemiby. It was his job to prepare the sacrafices for me. He used to make the most lovely little pentagrams out of the intestings of his victems. He would cut them out and arange them then draw the symbols in the blood of the succubus. The best part is that they were still alive when I came for them.... He once ripped out the heart of a vampire woman and gave it to me. It was fresh mere minutes old still covered in juicy blood and it was still warm.....Your father knew just how to treat a lady." She cooed as if remembering a gift of flowers, chocolets, or jewelery a normal man would give his date.  
"You...You..Your lying! My father would never do something like that! He is no demon like you!"  
The woman laughed evilly ignoring Kurumu's screams of diffence of her father as she casully flicker her wrist; the cell phone that Mizore's father had appeared in her hand. She dieled a quick number. A series of cries and screames echoed from the cellphone until finnaly a womans voice answered.  
"Ageha Kurono lust and sex goddess!" A voice screamed happily.  
Kurumu suddenly felt like her friend and rivil Mizore had frozen her stiff with her ice power.  
There on the phone oblivious to the evil woman on the phone was Kurumu's mother.  
"Kurumu is that you?"  
"Mother I need-"  
"Advice dear? Oh yes I will gladely give you some of my pearls of wisdom. First dear I wish that you would just have sex with Tsukune already its not good to put that sort of thing off. Sex is a good way to start a relationship. However it shouldn't be everything about the relationship you have to get out of the bedroom once in a while dear. Its like I have aways told you a relationship is made up of two different things. The emotional, and the physical. The first being the fact that I'm sure the two of you are close and you share each others feelings and I hope that the two of you know that your relationship in more then physical lust and emotional desire. In otherwords the two of you are soul mates!" Her mother cried happily. "Now the second on is a bit harder to control, and you have to be very careful with it. Now Kurumu dear if all you ever do is just sex, sex, and sex, wheather its in the bedroom; in the bathroom, livingroom, in the kitchen or out on the yard where all the neighbors can see you; and never do anything beyond that then your emotional relationship will die before it delvelops properly. It's like a womans chest dear it takes time to mature until its soft firm and perfectly rounded. Now on the other hand if you hardly ever have sex it can hurt the emotional relationship too. Men and women if they are either Youki, humans, vampires, ice women and succubus in perticuler need to know that the person they love lusts after them and finds them desirable. If one part of the relationship goes slow then the other will break to wait for it to catch up. Once that happens then it will be very hard to get everything back on track and even again. Are you writing this down dear?" Ageha said quickly.  
"Mother I-!" Kurumu said quickly as she tried to comunicate with her.  
Ageha continued on appeartly satisfied with her daughters brief reply.  
"Dear now you must remember most married couples make love six times a week. I did not raise my daugher to be a sexual novice. Granted you are still a virgin dear but considering how strongly you feel about Tsukune go ahead and jump him, its for his own good dear. He was probably raised in a home where sex is taboo and othersuch stupid idea's. Look at it this way your a virgin and he is a virgin so the two of you will learn together. Get him comfertable with the idea of sex. For this I'd recomened getting him a subscription to Playboy, Hustler, Ms. Blood Shead, or just take a few pictures of you in your swimingsuit or in a few provacative posses wearing a towel. Thats how I got your father anyway it helped to remind him that I am was the most photographed model for Ms Shead. Also make him say penis, vagina, orgasm and other words he doesn't normally say...It will get him to talk dirty and start thinking that sex isn't such a forbidden thing to be feared. If you work with him long enough you can get him to blow like a volcano....I'm sure if you strip away his inhabitions he will be a excelent lover as well as a husband, after a while I'm sure Tsukune will take to his husbandly duities so that they become as natural to him like breathing. Now that being said I want grandchilderian dear. I want at least ten to twenty if its possible. So is there anything else you wanted dear?"  
"Mother I just wanted to talk to father!" The younger succubus screamed. If it wasn't for the present situation of herself and her friends faceing a demon then she would be more humileated than she was now!  
The bed covers moved and a mans voice answered.  
"Hello baby girl, hows my little angel?"  
The demon woman then answered for Kurumu. "Hello again precious....How long has it been a day, a month, a year, a millenium....Well its been to long for my tastes."  
A period of tense silence filled the room before Kurumu's father said a single word.  
"You...."  
"That's right its me Anata.....I told you that you can't destroy that which is eternal....You locked me away and never gave me a second thought, but what you didn't understand was a door that was once closed can be opened again. "  
"What have you done with my daughter?" Anata said voice hard and firm, however Kurumu was certian that she could hear a slight trimble as well as fear in his voice.  
"Oh don't worry she is learning the pleasures of my chains, however she seems to not believe me when I told her the truth of what you and your friend Aemiby did."  
"Let Kurumu go and you can take me."  
"I don't think so you see you gave me the victimes that I wanted and you solved the puzzle which set me free. I in turn took you back with me to my dimension and I had fun with you as I tortured you....However," The woman stuck her lip out and let out a pout. "You grew tried of my kindness, compainy, and my hospitaliy. Your friend Aemiby realized the mistake that the two of you made and began to kill snow women in order to appease me and while I was torturing them he used the cube and crossed the shisim, the great bridge and barrier that devides all realms, and entered my world. He got you out and back to earth. Once the two of you returned both of you used the cube to lock me away in my deminsion. He understood that the box is both key, and door that once opened, it acts as a bridge to enter my world. You and Aemiby solved the puzzle box once more and closed the portal, effectily I was stuck within my realm once more...That is until a cleaver young witch solved it and let me out."  
"Did you kill her?" Anata asked.  
The demon chuckled darkly. "No, as you know it is not hands which summon me but desire....She and her friends are alive for now.  
You are another matter you never gave me what you oringinaly promise me. Tell me does your wife know you once promisesed her as a sacrafice to me...." A sharp gasp came from Kurumu's mother on the other end of the line.  
"Dear who is this woman, and what is she talking about?" Came the equally sharp voice of her mother.  
"Ummm well you see dear I was-"  
"Husband I expect a explaination from you as soon as I hang up this phone...."  
"Also does you daughter know you once offered her life to me as well?"  
"Your lieing!" Kurumu screamed. "My father would never-"  
"Kurumu, Ageha." Kurumus' father sighed. " Ageha look that woman on the phone is a demon she rules over a hell dimension. Its a place of pure choas...When I was young I was stupid I killed succubus to give to that woman as offerings. Ageha I was planning on killing you and using you at appease her. But over the time we spent I grew to love you....Then you came to me and said that you were pregnant then I knew that I couldn't let her have either of you. I started to take more lives to maker her happy and in the end when we opened the portal that let her cross over into this place of exsistance I gave myself to her so they two of you would be kept save. What that woman is saying is true. I did kill thoughs people. Look later Aemiby decieded to get rid of her so he started killing snowwomen to make her happy. He did that so I could come back.....After that we managed to close the puzzle box and we went our seperate ways....I was found by The Three Darklords and made to understand the extream error of my ways. I have payed for my crimes if you don't believe me just ask one of them. Not a day goes by where I don't ask forgiveness for what I did. "  
Kurumu stoped struggling in her chains and listened to her fathers words. Her eyes widened in shock as her father confirmed what the woman had said. For the better part of her life she had looked up to her father and he had seemed to be a picture perfect example of what she would want in a mate of fate and now hearing his words and confeshions of his sins now he was just a man.  
"Dear please tell me that this is an elaborate office prank and that you are not some legendary killer....." Ageha whispered her voice also trimbling with shock at the revelation that her husband was a killer.  
"Ageha please never doubt that I loved you and our daughter. Never forget that I'm your husband and that I have loved you and I will always love you and that will never change even if you leave me after this...I....I am afraid that she is telling the truth...."  
Kurumu could have sworn that she heard her mothers heart break as soon as her father said that sentance. The demon woman held the cell close to the succubus's ear so she could her it.  
"I..I did kill several succubus and one vampire. There were no accidents it was never involunary I knew what I was doing at the time......I admit that my life before I met you Ageha was a waste...When I first saw you I felt that I had been given a second chance in life and when you told me you were pregnant I felt that nothing that I had ever done in my life before I met you could ever have justified giving me you and our daughter Kurumu."  
The woman then turned and looked sharply at Moka as if noticing her for the first time, then she spoke into her cell and said  
"Well old friend it looks like you get a reprive....I'd advise that you not waste it."  
"Daddy please tell me that you didn't do the things she says that you did." It took the succubus everything she had and then some to not cry infront of this woman.  
"Kurumu baby in my life I have done horrible things and I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to wash the blood from my hands and make up for my mistakes. Please you and your mother can hate me for this and I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm sure your mother will leave me after this phone call is over and I will probably never see you or her again; but promise my that you will never forget that I am you father and that I will alway love you....There is a little more to the story if you will let me tell it. I'll see if your mother will come with me to the snow country."  
"Daddy how could you be going to prison without us knowing!" Kurumu pleaded still not believeing him begging for this living nightmare to be over. Her father let out a bitter sigh.  
"Mostly I have been covering up me going to prison by saying that the law firm I run has extensive mettings abroad for the last few months. I...I am sorry."

"You know if this gets anymore romantic I am going to stick my finger in my mouth and call it suicide." The woman cooed.  
"Kurumu listen to me baby the cube will lock her up if you solve-"  
The woman smirked, shook her head clicked the cell phone shut and strutted over to Tsukune. Four chains rushed out from the bottom and graspe the cube holding it for her.  
"Child you are so young....Every man has their secerets and their lies. Things that they would never tell to anyone but to themselves when their beds are empty, the night is cold and the sheets are even colder...."  
She flicked her wrist and her chains which had bound Tsukune retracked themselves back into her chain bikini that barely covered her body.  
She place her hands on Tsukune's bare shoulders and pulled him to her. He surprisingly didn't struggle. The woman ran let her breath dance on Tsukunes' neck and she ran her tongue over her lips. She turned let her pink tongue caress the outside of Tsukunes ear briefly. It stoked along his pale flesh along with her ruby red lips as she slowly kissed her way down from his ear to his chest unhindered by the hooks which were still weaving their way arcoss his chest. The green eyed woman moaned in pleaseure at the taste of Tsukune. She left phamtom strokes arcross his chest, her ghost like tongue left whispers of promises that were to come and bites of her teeth left small red marks as she tenderly nibbled at Tsukunes' flesh.  
However Tsukune had yet to show any reaction to her gracious attention she was bestrowing on him.  
"Let Tsukune go! Stop it now! He is my mate of fate and I don't share!" The succubus screamed as she watched in horror at another woman giving her Tsukune pleasure.  
The demon removed her lips from Tsukunes chest. She sneared at the succubus. "I'm I not a woman do I not long for a gentle embrace and a soft touch. Do I not desire a man to grace my bed and keep me warm through the long loney nights."  
"Ashur Badaktu let my friends go....." Tsukune said slowly as he whispered the words into her ear. Which seemed to Moka and the others Tsukune was speaking an ancient language.  
Ashur smiled at Tsukune she then caressed his cheek with her bare hand.  
"So you remember me, I am greatfull that you remember my name." She whispered as if addressing an old friend and lover. "I don't tell my name to just anyone....Beloved you belong to me." Ashur Badaktu purred her eyes were down case. The chains which had been caressing Tsukune stoped there dance and wrapped themselves around her chain bikini top once more.  
"Why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I loved you."  
"I'm sorry I had responsibilities that I couldn't walk away from....Please let the souls of the succubus and the ice women go. In exchange I'll let you tempt my son when he gets older." Tsukune said quickly.  
"Your using the boy as a temporary host aren't you Gelnarf?" She whispered.  
"Yes I am believe me I am sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted."  
"I let the souls go and I get one chance to get your son my beloved Gelnarf. I agree but first please let me get something to remember you by." Ashur said quickly. She then pulled Tsukune to her for a passion filled kiss. Tsukunes' eyes seemed to dim and glaze over at the touch of the woman.  
Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and the others watched in a mixture of horror and shock as the woman infront of them was giving their friend a kiss that looked like it could have killed a normal man. Each of them watched as the kiss turned into a makeout session as a quick flash of her tongue could be seen as it invaded Tsukunes' mouth. Tsukune surpisingly didn't appear to be struggling at all when Ashur's tongue danced across his teeth and plundered the inside of his mouth for its hiden secrets.  
How long the demon woman had her way with Tsukune Moka prefered not to know all she knew was Tsukune had some very serious explaining to do. Moka thrasted about stuggling to get herself free so she could kill the woman who was touching her Blood Mate.  
'Tsukune be very greatful that I can't break these chains otherwise you would be dead right now! I am going to kill you when I get out of here!' Inner Moka thought furiously.  
Suddenly the chains that held her moved and brought her closer to the couple who were making out. Ashur stoped her kissing sessesion for a moment as she grabbed hold of Tsukunes hair. The Chains which made up her top parted and gave Tsukune a fully view of the ample mellons that were her breasts. Ashur reached down and grabbed onto both of Tsukune's hands. She placed one on one of her breasts and another under the metal chains that made up her bikini bottom to caress her shapely rear. The green eyed women then wove her fingers through Tsukune's hair and pulled his head between her breasts giving the young man an eyefull.  
She was determined to burn her name, face and body into Tsukunes's memory forever. Then, as if she were addressing a lowly servant she had hired to take care of two of her loved ones, she turned and spoke to Moka.  
"Know this Moka Akashiya take good care of him and," the chains around Moka's stomach parted briefly and Ashur lifted Moka's school uniform up and put carefully put her hand on Mokas's belly. "take especially good care of the little one within you. The boy is special....If you don't then I will come and take both your husband and your son away from you. I will steal them both away if you are not strong enough to protect the two of them from me...." She smilled as Moka growled at her red eye burning with a fire all there own. She pulled Tsukune from between her womanly assets and four chains lached onto him keeping him from falling. Seemingly unhindered by Moka's fury Ashur put her head down against Moka's belly as if listening for something. Then she whispered softy as if to someone else in the room that only she could see. "_I will put my spirit within you, and cause you to walk in my statutes, and you shall keep my judgments, and do them._" Ashur removed her head and her hand from Mokas stomach. She gestered to a corner sharply with her pointer finger which sent Moka, still locked within her chains, flying across the room only to land in a pile of decaying bodies humileated.  
"Onniiee sama!" Kokoa cried out furious and shocked that her prescious older sister had been beaten by a woman who looked like a glorified whore and who was now seducing her blood mate!  
While the strawberry red head screamed at her sisters defeat the flames all around the chamber died out leaving several puffs of smoke which seemed to echo the forms of various winged succubus or pale skinned snowwoman. The air in the room seemed a little warmer as the souls slowly rose up into the air and left a beautiful rainbow of colors and light in their wake, which rocketed them upwards and soon they joined the dazzling auroa that danced in the night sky over head.

Ashur let out a sinister laugh as suddenly the chains around Moka and the others began to move like living snakes at the will of their mistress. Each one removed itself from their prisoners. They leaped into the air and wrapped themselves around her arms and flowed into her chain bikini top becoming part of it once more. Ashur's laugh began to gather strenght as more black chains suddenly rushed out of the puzzle box and spun themselves around the green eyed Ashur containing her in a net like web of iron and steel. The caccon like prison rose into the air and flowed like quick silver down into the puzzle box once more. The trap door snapped shut sealing her inside. Her sadistic laughted could still be heard by Tsukune as he, despite the pain, was able to remain standing on his feet. The black box assended into the cold air and planted itself in Tsukunes bloody outstreached hands. The others watched in amazment as the wounds that Tsukune had suffered began to heal themselves leaving no trace behind.  
The dark haired human smirked to himself and let out a quite laugh as he caught sight of something jet black on the floor. He walked over and picked up a pair of midnight black ankle ball restrains fallowed by a skimpy bikini made entirely of the oily black chains, each seemed to have been left behind by Ashur as a kind of joke that only Tsukune himself seemed to understand.  
He picked the items up and turned to his friends and said. "Well they don't make them like that anymore, than again the powers broke the mold when they made her. So lets all-"  
"TSUKUNE!!!!" Inner Moka screamed as she ran forward and slammed her fist into the back of Tsukune's head rendering him unconcious.  
Tsukune groaned as his mates fist hit him and blackness deciended and he knew no more.

Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed chapter 10.  
As always review please.  
Cheers Dogsfang


	11. Chapter 11 How I met your mother

Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? It is I Dogsfang or Puppy as a friend of mine calls me. Hats off to my two Beta's you know who you are.

Returns and Revelations  
Chapter 11 How I met your mother and explainiations sort of.

A flash of silver briefly danced in Tsukunes' dim vision. A squint of Tsukunes' eyelids let the slimiest of picture of Inner Moka though to his sleep heavy brain.

"Moka?" Tsukune murmured slowly. He slowly opened his eyes to see Moka's slit piercing red eyes glaring at him in anger.

"Tsukune start explaining what you know now." Moka said in a sweet tone that demanded his attention as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Moka?" Tsukune painstakingly opened his eyes and saw Moka and the others staring at him. He looked and found himself sitting on a couch in the hotel that Mizores' father had reserved. He noticed Kurumu's mother sitting with a dark haired man staring at him intently as if he was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Alright Tsukune, now its' time to play true confesions!" Moka reached out and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at her in the face.

"Moka please let me go. The cube has to be locked up." Tsukune gasped as he struggled to free himself from the silver haired vampires grip.

"Don't worry Tsukune we gave the cube to the Bus Driver and he put it in the glove box of the bus to keep it safe." Yukari said as she sat in a chair near the couch and glared at Tsukune.

"Moka let him go its not like he can go anywhere with the ankle restraint on." Mizore said coldly as she flicked her ice claws near Tsukunes' neck, her face a picture of the cold and snow of winter.  
Tsukune reached down and felt around his legs and found to his shock that around his right ankle was a iron shackle with a ball and chain attached to it.

"Girls do you really think that this is necessary?" Tsukune said as he moved his foot testing the length of the chain. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes it is Tsukune. We don't trust you around demon women who dress like whores and have a fetish for pain." Kurumu said angrily as she put her claw like nails near Tsukunes' neck and stared at him her eyes betraying what the other girls were no doubt feeling at the moment. Pain hurt, and betrayal.  
Tsukune was, to say the least, shocked at his friends actions considering what they had been through. This was most certainly not their usual greeting that they gave him. A soft laugh met his ears in an almost mocking geaster. Tsukune looked to his right and saw a man with dark hair and ice blue eyes wearing black suit and red tie.  
The dark haired man chuckled as he gazed at Tsukune's predicament. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"So you are the one. My wife told me that my daughter is quite smitten with you. You know its not uncommon for humans or vampires for that matter to have a mistress or two." The man smirked only to receive a blow to the back of his head in a very Inner Moka like gesture courtesy of his wife Ageha.  
"Husband start explaining things right now. I won't take your ankle restraint off until you do!" Kurumu's mother commanded.  
"Yes of course." Kurumu's father said quickly.  
"Your human!" Tsukune gasped as he finally managed to free himself from Moka's affectionate embrace.  
"Yes I am."  
"Is Thorn alright?" Tsukune asked quickly before Moka could object.  
"Yes your friend is fine, she is just sleeping in her room the werewolf and the vampire priest are with her. Whatever was in thoughts bottles just made her laps into some sort of hallucinogenic coma for a few hours after she drank it. She recovered in a few hours thanks to her vampire healing powers." Mizores father said with a sad smile on his face.  
"Well she is lucky to be alive blood mixed with, marijuana, arsenic, various other poisons and finally topped off with ….Well lets just call it poison water is unhealthy for humans youki as well as other living creatures. Yes the vampire is lucky to be alive, sacrificial appeasement offerings to that woman are never meant to be drunk by anyone but her. To her that's like a fine wine to be served with a meal."  
"Mother what did Aemiby do to you?" Mizore asked her voice trembling slightly as she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her.  
"Mizore." Tsuara sighed.  
Mizore's fathers shoulders shook a little as he addressed his only daughter. "My little snowflake I'm not sure that's such a-"  
"Father I have to know!" Mizore shouted.  
The two older snow youki bowed their heads as if begrudgingly accepted the inevitable.  
"Well Mizore it began many years ago I was young then….It was the day after I had just been through the coming of age ceremony. I alone and I was scared….I hoped that The Snow Priestess would pick a suitable husband for me."  
Mizore watched her mothers icy blue' eyes slowly get lost in the memories in which she herself had evoked and brought to the surface of her memory.

"I went to the valley of snow whites to relax. It was a beautiful that day, the sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing. I stayed there the whole day and into the night. I was about to go home when someone came at me from behind and put a piece of cloth over my mouth. I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke I found myself naked and weak. I felt as helpless as a, if you will excuse this expression Tsukune, helpless as a human. I couldn't move my body nor could I form ice.  
I looked up and saw a man, a human with dark hair. At first glance I thought he looked handsome, but that quickly changed…His eyes they were cold and hard. The way he looked at me it was like I was a piece of property to be used and discarded once my usefulness had ended. It made me shiver in fright.

He slowly removed the black over coat along with the black pants and shoes that he wore unhindered by the cold. I could tell what it was that he wanted from me and that he was determined to get it regardless of the fact if I gave into his wants or not. I tried to move and try to get away but I couldn't move at all. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to start; when I heard a inhuman roar fallowed by a ferocious growl. I looked up to see a huge white yeti furiously attacking the naked human who had just drugged and tried to rape me.

Aemiby thankfully could not beat the yeti and get quickly gathered his cloths and ran off with his tail between his legs.  
Now once the human ran off I still was afraid of the yeti and I still couldn't move or form ice. The white snow beast reached out his claws for me and I passed out from the fear. I awoke a short time later to find the yeti in front of me he reached up with his claws and pulled off his head.

I can't even put into words how shocked and relived I was when from under the Yeti head rose a nest of deep purple hair tangled up in a helpless mess; fallowed by a pair of robin egg blue eyes. That was the first time I saw your father Mizore…" Tsuara let out a soft sigh of happiness as she blushed.

"Your father slowly stripped out of the yeti skin he had covered himself in. My eyes feasted on his form and for the first time in my entire ordeal I wanted this man to thrust himself inside of me!"

"Tsuara dear why don't I take over," Mizore's father said quickly. "Now after I got out of my yeti skin I dressed your mother and I wrapped her in the yeti skin to keep her warm. I picked her up in my arms and I brought her home."  
"Father what were you doing with the yeti skin anyway." Mizore wandered.  
"Oh yes at the time I was a Sergeant and enjoying a well disserved break from the snow patrol. In my spare time I would dress up in the yeti skin and go up into the mountains and observe them. I was just on my way back down the mountain when I saw a young snow lady and a human man. The human had just taken off her clothes and was about to molest her. So I intervened.

It came to pass that after I met your mother I built that snowmobile to impress her. I would take her for rides to help her forget about her ordeal and on occasion we would go up into the mountains to observe the mating cycles and primitive mating rituals of the Yeti. I remember this one time I took your mother up into the mountains and after the two of us watched the lead Yeti breed with several females in a row the two of us went wild. We spent hours doing….Well never mind would we were doing afterwards. Needless to say thanks to your mother I published my findings on yeti mating cycles and mating rituals. I'm considered to be something of an expert on Yeti and I credit your mother for her inhuman stamina and her help. Dear do you remember what we did after the awards ceremony?"  
"Ah of course I do dear. You and I went upstairs and we watched the nature channel air your findings on The Abominable Snow men. If I remember correctly after the show you spent the entire night showing the joys of trying to make a baby."

"Anyway Mizore dear," Her father said hastily, "I met your mother because of that freak Aemiby, and you are here because of the multiple rides on that snowmobile and the Yeti." Mizore's father's pale white face turned a bright cherry red, as he remembered a certain activity the two of them would do together.  
"Mother! Father! Please don't your embarrassing me!"

'Great Mizore's mother and father are closet perverts.' Throught Kurumu.

Ageha raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that sweet Kurumu dear after all thoughts years the two of them still have what it takes to heat the bed up." Ageha said with a hint of admiration.  
"I remember when your father and I were dating you hardly could keep the two of us off each other. I remember this one time in college the two of us skipped a whole week of classes and did nothing but have sex in his dorm room."  
Tsukune looked and saw Kurumu's face turn beat red from embarrassment.  
Next it was the succubus's turn to shout at her mother.  
"Mother please don't this is not the time!"  
"Oh nonsense dear. Also there was this other time when your father and I went on our honeymoon. It was wonderful, when the two of us got up to our hotel room we never saw past the bed until it was time for us to checkout four weeks latter."  
Kurumu's father had a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked from his wife to his daughter to his wife's rival in school.  
"Ah so you are the one that got away. Aemiby always raved about the one that got away due to a Yeti. He always hated the fact that he had to run nude down the mountain to the secret passage that lead to the hideout. Of course that was before we summoned the demon. He mostly just went about trying to rape and kill human women for a good time. You were the first youki onna he tried to rape and kill. Then after your experience he changed his tactics whenever he dealt with snowwomen again. I remember when the two of you built your house. He drew up false blue prints and switched the real ones for the ones that made the builders make the passage in your closet and our new hideout. I can't believe that the stupid builders' believed that it was a wine cellar/panic room. I was sure that they would call you to confirm something. They were quite stupid!" Kurumu's father let out a laugh as if remembering a good prank that he played on someone in the days of his youth. His laugh turned into a cough as soon as he saw the looks of shock on his wifes and the purple and white haired youki onna.  
"I remember Aemiby set up miniature camara's in your bedroom and bathrooms and would always click on the tv in his room and watch as the two of you. Well never mind what he would watch." Kurumu's father said hastily.  
"Now I never raped any succubus or anything like that, Ageha dear…." Kurumu's father waved one of his hands in front of his bleeding face quickly as if trying to distract everyone from a point. "Remember I just seduced them and then I killed them and drew pentagrams with their intestines."  
"That thought fills me with great comfort dear." Kurumu's mother said dryly.  
"Now Ageha my sweet angel wings you know that I love you and that I always will. Oh and I also love our daughter too." Kurumu's father added quickly like an afterthought. He turned and looked at his wife with a loving smile on his face only to receive an iron clad glare shot back at him for his efforts. Kurumu's father then reached up to caress Ageha's cheek. In a flash of youki speed the blue haired succubus raised her hand up and brought it forward to land on her Mate Of Fates' face. The result left several deep bruises and five deep red claw marks on his face which began to bleed heavily. Ageha turned her head away from her husband.  
"Don't you dare speak to me! How dare you face me! Don't you dare tell me that you love me or my daughter when you murdered other succubus they were my sisters. You are no longer my Mate of Fate and husband, and Kurumu is no longer your daughter!"  
Mizores' father and Tsurara both got up and were about to go get bandages. Ageha looked at her husband in disgust and said.  
"Leave him he deserves to suffer!"  
Kurumu looked at both of her parents. Sure the two of them may have had a few fights but most of the time it was behind closed doors and she was away from the two of them and could not hear them. However never had she seen her mother raise her claws up and strike her father.  
"Ah I see that I am still on probation…. Angel wings now I admit that I did kill other succubus to summon that demon and I also promised her that I would give your life as well as Kurumus' life to her. However in my defense," Kurumu's father brought his hand up to his face to try to stop the bleeding.  
"I did so before you or Kurumu came into my life. I grew to love you and when our baby was born I just couldn't bring myself to sacrifice either one of you to her. So I started murdering other succubus in an effort to keep you and Kurumu safe. You see she can be reasoned with and I hoped to appease her.  
However when it didn't work I gave myself to her to keep the two of you safe. I…Not a day goes by that I don't ask forgiveness for what I did. I was never lying when I said that I loved you and Kurumu. Please believe me." Kurumu's father brought his hand away from his face. Kurumu turned and saw that her fathers' tears were mixed with the blood in his hand.  
"When I was in that hell deminsion-"  
"She tortured you. She stuck her chains in your flesh and pealed it apart over and over again. The chains would rip apart your muscles, break through your bones, and tare you limb from limb. Your wounds would heal no matter how much you screamed and cried out and begged for death, you wouldn't die right." Tsukune said quickly.  
"Yes….How did you know?" Kurumu's father said suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at Tsukune.  
"Oh you know I looked up a few things concerning your family and a few dark artifacts. All it took was a few illegal trips to The Board Chairmans' office."  
"Tsukune." Moka said angrily as she threateningly cracked her knuckles, as Kurumu stuck her claws into his shoulder.  
"Moka, Kurumu, Mizore really I am telling the truth."  
'Great I just lied to my friends again.' Tsukune thought. ' This is getting hasserdous to my health.

Kurumu's father sighed. "Aemiby realized our mistake and murdered snowwomen to earn her affections. Then he used the cube to open the portal, cross the shishim and enter her world. He then got me out and then we used the cube to lock her up again. After that we parted ways. Then after that I went back to my beautiful, sexy wife and adorable daughter never to do anything that stupid ever again."  
"Father daddy you said that The Three Dark Lords found you and made you do something what was it?" Kurumu asked her eyes were a mixture of sadness and pain as she looked upon the man she had just called father.  
"Ageha would you please heal this, deep down inside I know that you still love me despite my many, many, many, many flaws."  
"Fine!" Kurumu's mother snapped as she waved her hand across the wound and it disappeared.  
"That was a very powerful illusion Ageha, it was even strong enough to inflect pain, amazing." Tsuara remarked.  
"Thank you my darling. How about after we get done here we go on a fourth honey moon and we can-" The dark haired man moved to embrace his wife only to be stopped by a single flick of her claws.  
"You are not yet forgiven. I will go to the Academy and ask The Board Chairman to confirm everything. Now continue!"  
"Ah yes Ageha my darling. Now Kurumu you see two of the three dark lords found me and I was ordered to go to prison for life because of what I did...I begged them not to let me be separated from the two of you and that I would do anything they wanted. In the end they showed mercy they realized that I had changed because of you and your mother. The two of them agreed to give me a chance. I was ordered to do extensive research regarding a vampire family tree of legendary statues and find out if there was a living heir alive somewhere. If I found one I could shorten my sentence. I was allowed to be with you and your mother as long as I reported each day to their library to do research. The good news is I found one and my jail time is currently down to ten months now....I have been spending my time in prison every four months on end and I'm allowed to return to you and your mother every few months to spend time with you and run the law firm. Its hard but its worth it....."  
"What was so important about the research?" Mizores' father asked as he looked at his wifes' rivals husband.  
"The importance of the research was-"  
A shrill ring interrupted Kurumu's father as he reached into his coat pocket and drew out his cell phone.  
"Hello."  
A garbled voice said something to him from the other end of the line. A look of sadness washed over Kurumu's fathers face.  
"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Kurumu's father clicked the cell phone shut and put it in his pocket once more.  
"Who was that?" Ageha said her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"That was an associate of mine and he said his boss is dying and that I have to go and prepare to read the will left by him to his new heir to the family fortune. Please Ageha you can come with me it will not take long. Besides he has heard a great deal about you from me and he wants to meet you. In the mean time Kurumu you and Tsukune had better find that tomb. I'll meet you latter to explain everything I promise."  
"Sir how did you-"  
"Kurumu told me everything. Now you had better go."  
"Husband you are not going anywhere. Not until you explain what you know!" Ageha screamed.  
"Please Ageha you have to let me go. If I don't read the will and explain everything then the new heir will be horribly confused about what is going on. My friend his boss is dying and he has had no contact with his son for the last eighty some odd years. On top of that he has been trying to find his grandson so he could at least hope to die peacefully after he explaining everything and apologize for his actions. Please my love I have got to go."  
The blue haired succubus snarled shifted into a sad smile. Ageha flicked her wrist and her claws cut the iron band from around her husband's ankle leaving him free to move.  
"Thank you my darling! Now come we must leave and leave quickly, I'll explain everything on the way."  
With that both of Kurumu's parents quickly exited the room.  
"Now Tsukune its your turn!" Moka growled.  
"Okay Moka. Let me see….Most of what I know comes from a great deal of midnight trips to The Exorcists office since we got back. I sort of kind of self taught myself to read vampire. I mean if I am going to date you I figured that I might as well know how to speak your language. "  
Tsukune reached behind his head and scratched his head.  
"Also about that demon she isn't evil technically speaking. I would say she is just lonely of course her love of pain and torture tends to turn most men off so I think she is going to be alone for the rest of her immortal life. Really girls she is no more evil than any of you, she wants love and affection shown to her from the man she loves; just like all of you do. I just happened to look like a friend of hers that's all." Tsukune's smile on his face fell to a frown as he looked at his friend's angry faces. All of them had a look of revulsion on it and each was directed at Tsukune for him having dared to compare each of them to that she devil.  
"Tsukune what do you mean that you looked like someone she knew?" Mizore said her ice claws an inch from Tsukune's neck. Kokoa let out a scream of hate as she yelled. "How dare you compare my oneesama to her! My Oneesama is ten times better than that she demon!"  
"Kokoa I looked like a vampire she once knew."  
'Great now I get to parselly lie to my friends.'  
"She called my by his name and she thought I was him. I acted like I gave into her advances and that made her happy. I talked to her and I convinced her to leave! If I hadn't then she probably would have killed you guys."  
The girls looked at Tsukune suspiciously.  
"Tsukune when I was in that hell dimension how did you get me out?"  
Tsuara asked.  
"Oh I found a few books about Aura manipulation in The Exorcist's office. I used what I knew from the books and the knowledge from the books about the cube to get you out. It took a lot of energy but I did it."  
'Hopefully they bought that.' Tsukune thought.  
"Now come on lets just get some sleep and relax because we have a long journey in the morning." Tsukune said quickly unnoticed by the others a thin pink light began to leak from Tsukune's palms. It began to bend and flow out and circled around the heads of everyone in the room. Kokoa began to raise her hands above her head and rubed her eyes tiredly. Mizore and Kurumu both let out long yawns.  
"Tsukune you will answer my" Yawn "Questions."  
"Yes I will Moka, but your tired and you want to go to sleep, okay…I'll answer your questions in the morning. Just close your eyes and go to sleep….Awake in the morning and let all of this be as a midsummer nights' dream."  
The silver haired youki struggled to keep her eyes open.  
"This is…Some kind of enchantment….Tsukune I will beat you latter…." Inner Moka layed her head down on Tsukune's chest and let the even steady beat of his heart soothe her to sleep in the comfort of Tsukune's arms.

Hello everyone! That is chapter 11. I hoped that all of you enjoyed it. As always review please! Give suggrestions and ideas for Returns and Revelations.  
Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 On the road again

Hello everyone here is Returns and Revelations chapter 12 On the road again.

Inner Moka slowly opened her eyes she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She could barely see Tsukune but the silver haired vampire could hear the steady beat of his heart that had lulled her to sleep yesterday in the comfort of his arms.

'Tsukune was lying to me and he never answered my questions. I fell asleep in his arms. I felt safe…Why do I suddenly not care that he lied to me?' Inner Moka thought furiously.

"Moka." Tsukune said gently, as he picked her up from the leathery seat on the bus and gently rocked her back and fourth in his arms.

"Just relax we had to get an early start and I brought you here okay. We have been on the bus for the last eight hours." Tsukune pulled back the collar of his shirt and revealed his neck.

"If you think that you can butter me up with your sweet blood and earn my forgiveness for lying to me-" Moka growled but her anger soon turned to lust as she took a sniff of Tsukune's natural scent. "You maybe right."

Inner Moka opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She quickly sank them into his neck reveling in her mates precious blood.

"Don't you DARE think that this means that you are forgiven for lying to me." Moka murmured as she let the crimson liquid dance down her throat. The silver haired vampire moaned in happiness as she her lovers blood wash away all her troubled thoughts.

'I am the only one who will taste his blood. No mater how many times I have tasted Tsukune's blood I never get tired of its' intoxicating flavor! I gotten used to taking it but I have never stopped loving it.'

"Okay Moka now this is a survival pack keep it with you at all times because you might need it." Tsukune said despite the fact that Inner Moka had her fangs in his neck and was devouring him. As soon as Moka had released him and licked the wound shut he had tossed everyone a tent and a small survival kit he had made.  
Everyone gave Tsukune a nasty look as they examined their survival packs he had made.

"Tsukune how could you use a small mirror, a magnifying lens and aluminum foil for survival?" Yukari asked clearly skeptical.

"Tsukune surely you don't want me to sleep in the dirt do you?" Kurumu rushed at Tsukune and threw her arms around him and pressed her well endowed chest against his back.

"For once I agree with the whore with the bloated breasts about this. Tsukune darling," Thorn purred as she gave Kurumu a back hand slap and sent her into the ceiling and then falling like a stone to the floor.

"Really love a razor blade, candles, and alcohol wipes. How could someone of my stature survive with only that….Tsukune you must be joking..Surely you mean for us to find a nice hotel so we can relax. I'll let you give me a-" Thorn suddenly found herself on the receiving end of one of Moka's punches. She found herself landing on top of Kurumu.

"Condoms TSUKUNE! Honestly-" Inner Moka began intent on punishing Tsukune for even thinking about having sex with her while on this trip with their friends. Unfortunately for Moka, her strawberry red headed little sister beat her to the punch.

"TSUKUNE! I'LL KILL YOU! Could you be any more of a pervert! I will not let you be alone with my BIG SISTER!! You are unworthy of my Oniii Sama! On your grave it will say KILLED BY A VAMPIRE!!!"  
Tsukune watched helplessly as Kou Nazo Koumori, Kokoa's little brown bat, twisted itself around and transformed into a large war hammer.  
Kokoa screamed as she drove her weapon into Tsukune's chest and he went across the aisle and into a window.

"KOKOA!! What do you think you're doing?" an icy cold voice said. The strawberry redhead looked behind her and into the face of her equally enraged sister. For a few minutes Tsukune couldn't tell who was angry at him more Inner Moka or Kokoa? Little did he know Moka's little sister was having similar thoughts.

'_Oh no Onee sama is angry with me. Now_ I_ think she has double the reasons now…I think she wanted to punish Tsukune for his perverted thinking and now..' _Kokoa gulped and her eyes' widened in fear as she looked upon her sisters blood red eyes. '_I think she wants to beat me for injuring Tsukune!'_

"Kokoa no one beats MY TSUKUNE EXCEPT FOR ME! Know you place!" Inner Moka screamed as she let loose a punch that looked like little more than a blur to her younger sister. It connected with the red heads stomach and sent her flying against the front wind shield. Surprisingly the window held against the force of Mokas' punch and Kokoa slamming into it. Meanwhile The Bus Driver looked in his rear view mirror and continued unhindered into the desert toward their destination.

********************************************************************  
In the underground cavern of The Order of light members of the east tried to do their best while serving their new leader.

"Okay have we been able to contact the members in North?"

"Yes Master Eoko." A small monk said quietly as he bowed to Eoko.

"Oh well that's good….How about the members in the West, or in the South?" Eoko asked.

"There has been one reply from the West and the South Master. The transmission from the North it was not promising master. It said "Death to the traitors."" The young monk said quickly as if he feared Eoko would punish him for having bad news.

"Was that all it said?"

"Yes Master…The requests for meetings from the West and South said that each will send representatives to The Academy Of Youki as you arranged with The Two Youki Lords Sir."  
Eoko looked at the young boy carefully as he seemed to be trembling.

"You have something that is troubling you?" Eoko asked kindly.

"Master, how do you know that The Youki Lords can be trusted?"

"I have met two of them. Both of them want coexistence with humans. Most of them don't want to hurt us. A friend of mine even married a vampire woman, and he was human. So if that isn't proof of a possibility of living together I don't know what is. All we can do is hope that everything will turn out all right."  
*********************************************************

The bus sputtered and coughed in protest as it begrudgingly kicked up sand as the tanned vehicle made its way farther into the desert sands.

Every window was up, despite the immense heat that was bearing down on everyone in the bus, and the air conditioner was on full blast. Everyone was dripping with sweat as the relentless heat struck the vehicle. Only The Bus Driver, dressed in his long blue uniform, seemed immune to the effects of the desert heat as he drove the bus onward to its destination.

High Priest Focker had taken off his robes and was down to his grey briefs sweating and cursing every god and demon that he knew. Finally, after six hours, he decided that it was useless. The old man then took his robes and used them as a pillow as he slept in the back of the bus. His bald head was covered with sweat and looked like a hardboiled egg.

The girls rapidly vacated the back of the bus and moved to the front. None of them wanted to sit next to the old man, who now resembled a shriveled up old prune that had been left in the sun for too long. Now clad in his underwear, the aged vampire now smelled like old rotten sneakers, and he looked more like a dead man than any mummy or zombie youki that the girls had ever seen at the Academy.

The purple haired youki Mizore seemed to be especially miserable. She stood next to the air conditioner as it kicked out cold air. An already sweaty palm slowly wiped away a layer of unwelcome water, which her body had made to try to cool itself. A small blue lollipop rapidly moved from one side of the ice womans' mouth to the other.

Even though the small item infused with youki to keep her body at a stable temperature, otherwise she would die from the effects of being outside of her natural temperature and far away from her elements of snow and ice. It seemed that even the lollipop could not help protect her from the relentless heat of the burning sun. The snow woman had already made a large puddle on the floor of the bus, formed entirely from the sweat the water her body had produced in an attempt to cool itself down.

Mizore reached down and pulled off her shirt and skirt. She tossed them to the side into an empty set, as she reached over to grab another container of bottled water. Mizore, too now clad in little more than her underwear, proceeded to pour the water on her head and let it drip down her body. The snow lady let out a small sigh as she continued to bask in the limited cool that the small air conditioner could provide.

'_Wow Mizore looks hot in more ways then one….I wonder if she gives as good a blowjobs as Snow Priestess Izayio…………'_ Tsukune closed his eyes and let the memories come to him.

'_She was the first snow women and the first priestess of her kind. Her eyes were the color of a lake frozen over in the dead of winter, and her hair was the color of snowflakes of the first cold months. Oh that women proved to me and my brother that nothing burns hotter than ice! Her tongue swirled and twisted around my dick..Oh she could make me beg for release till I felt like I was dying! How could someone so inexperienced be so damn talented! It was hard to believe that, that women was a virgin when she met me. When she did grace my bed and make love to me I swear it was an art form….Of course six days strait in my tent, I made her scream and moan till she was hoarse. After that my brother had his fun with her too. I'm surprised that after we saved her and her people she decreed that all priestess had to be virgins…She loved it when I took her I have no doubt, but it seemed since we left it hurt her._ This soon became a chant Tsukune had to keep up in his head to keep himself from drifting into Gelnarfs memories and losing a part of himself to them.

That had to be the reason she made that deal with the demon Jack Frost. He gives her prophecies concerning the future and he gets a host. Never the less that pest does help protect the village that she built long ago….What I wouldn't give to push myself inside her warm body again and pound her into a mattress one last time. I would love to have her tongue dance all over my…. Wait l have to stop thinking like that! God knows I am willing to bet that Mizore doesn't know half of what I know about the High priestess Izayio.

Then again if I told the new High Priestess what I know she probably stab me with a frozen ice icicle. Either that or toss me out into a blizzard naked….The snow women hold High Priestess Izayio in high regards. They probably think she was still a virgin when she died…I am not going to tell Mizore anything I know besides it's not my place…I have to stop theses' memories from flooding my mind… My name is Tsukune Aono. I have no brothers or sister. I am a human who has become a vampire! My name is Tsukune Aono. I have no brothers or sister. I am a human who has become a vampire! '

Poor Tsukune was so caught up with his mental chant that he didn't notice that the blue haired succubus had pressed her perky chest against his shoulder. Kurumu was covered from head to toe in sweat. It seemed to glisten on her skin as the rays of the hot sun hit it. In doing so it gave the well endowed succubus a beautiful glow.

"Tsukune…." Kurumu said tensely as she looked at the man she had deemed her Mate of Fate. The succubus stared at her human mate lustfully, unaware of his internal struggles. All she could see was that he had been blatantly staring at her friend and fellow rival for her mates' affections, Mizore. The poor ice maiden was still trying her best to beat the heat unaware that Tsukune had been staring at her for the last six to eight hours.

"Tsukune I'm hot would you mind helping me take off my clothes? I'm too weak from the heat." Kurumu purred seductively as she slowly began to peal her sweat covered top off. Tsukune however remained unresponsive as he continued to stare at Mizore. His brown eyes were glazed over with a grayish tint to them. Kurumu frowned.

'Humph! Mizore doesn't even realize that she is turning MY TSUKUNE on with her little impromptu strip show. It looks like I'm going to have to get serious here!'

Kurumu quickly took off her top and skirt off then she threw them into another seat. Her white lacey bra that barely concealed her breasts from view quickly fallowed, but this didn't seem to bother Kurumu as she pressed her exposed chest near Tsukune's face giving him an eyeful. Tsukune, however, seemed to be gazing at something else and ignoring Kurumu entirely. Almost as if she wasn't there at all.

"Tsukune….Could we please stop and get a hotel? I would love it if we could find a hotel. We could share The honeymoon suite and then-"

The succubus's sweet seduction was quickly interrupted by Inner Moka and Thorn as the two of them saw what Kurumu was doing. For once both s-class vampires put aside their differences and decided to each deliver a quick punch to the succubus. The force of both of their blows sent Kurumu into the back of the bus. To add insult to injury she landed on top of the wrinkly old High Priest Focker. The old mans' face fit snuggly between Kurumu's shapely breasts. Kurumu let out an inhuman shriek, followed by a scream that could have pierced the windows of any normal school bus, as she awoke to find her perfectly rounded breasts being used by the perverted old vampire as makeshift pillows.

Both Thorn and Moka each went to Tsukune and grabbed an arm.

"Tsukune darling….How about we find a hotel…We have been stuck on this bus for the last four days….I need a hot bath, a cup of warm blood, and a good nights' sleep. How about if we get a hotel? Then you and I can check into the honeymoon suite! After that I can give you a private showing of my lingerie collection. I designed each and every pair. So they fit." Thorn ran her hands over her breasts giving them a small lift with her hands and letting them drop with a small bounce. " every curve of my body perfectly….You would like that wouldn't you? I'll even let you judge the new lingerie I haven't released yet…It needs a mans' opinion. After I'm done showing you… You can tell me which one's you like the best once I slip out of them, of course, and into our bed. " Thorn gave Tsukunes' arm a few gentle nips and ran her fangs down to his wrist. Once there she bit down and drew blood. She purred at the warm liquid entering her mouth and she licked it up with her tongue, only to spit it out in disgust. She looked like she had been forced to drink holy water from a toilet.

"BLOODY HELL! He's a vampire and his power is restrained by that holy lock… His blood is supposed to be drinkable when it's sealed by a Rosario or a holy object! How can you stand to drink his blood when it tastes like-AHH!" Thorn screamed as Tsukune's open palm connected with her stomach sent her flying down the isle and crashing into the emergency exit door at the back of the bus.

Inner Moka lifted her head up at looked down at Thorn.

"You obviously don't know high quality blood when you taste it." Inner Moka snapped. She quickly sat down beside Tsukune and was about to sink her fangs into her beloveds' neck and feast on the blood her rival had rejected much to the silver haired womens' delight.

"Tsukune…." Inner Moka pressed her face close and whispered in his ear." no matter what she says YOUR BLOOD is precious to me. I'm glad that I am the only one who will ever get to taste it." Inner Moka gave his ear a gentle nip with her fangs. She felt one of Tsukune's hands caress her cheek, only to have that hand gently push her away from him.

'So he wants to play…. Humm.' Inner Moka thought to herself slyly. She quickly tried to grasp Tsukunes' hand intent on pulling her Blood Mate to her. However she did not anticipate Tsukune to quickly swat her hand away and fallow it up with a swift strike to a point on her neck rending her unconscious.

Moka blinked as she opened her eyes and found herself naked lying in a large bed covered with pillows and soft blankets. A pair of strong arms in circled her from behind and pair of hands brought her head to rest across a scared chest. Moka tensed up ready to turn and beat to death whoever had dared to touch her body. Her pride as an S-class vampire and, as a noble woman would never have allowed her to be touched by a member of any of the other weaker races. Yet here and now someone was doing the unthinkable and openly caressing her! Whoever this was, was most certainly going to die as soon as she got her hands on him if not sooner. Moka herself would never have permitted any one, other that her blood mate whom she had deemed worthy of his affections, to take such liberties with her body in such a familiar way; especially when she wasn't wearing so much as a nightgown.

The urge passed as soon as she heard familiar steady but gentle rhythm beating softly into her ear. Moka knew it instantly for she could recognize it anywhere.

"Tsukune…..Your heart beat its soothing…." She murmured. For another brief minute she felt ashamed of herself as she had admitted such a thing and shown the oh so human emotion, no matter how brief, called love. Doing so was categorized by some vampire nobility as a weakness. Never the less Moka allowed herself to enjoy this time with Tsukune. Her body relaxed in the comfort of his arms, content in the warmth and happiness that only her bloodmate could provide for her.

A pair of ruby red eyes gazed down at her. Vampire Tsukune brought his lips down and gave her a quick kiss to her silvery hair on her head as he gently stroked it and sniffed it. He then kissed her neck and gave it a gentle nip with his fangs only to quickly pull away from her as if he had been slapped. However the look of pure lust carved on his face spoke otherwise to his true emotions.

"So," Tsukune purred, a wicked looking smile was on his lips. Tsukune flashed his fangs at Moka as he placed his lips close to his wife's ear.

"It appears that I am still on probation. Well I can endure that for the sake of our child, for our son…..Don't worry Moka I will protect you and our little one. I would give the last drop of my blood to the two of you if it meant that both of you would remain safe."  
Tsukune whispered into Mokas' ear.

'Son! Tsukune and I don't have a son. Besides I am not pregnant!' Inner Moka though furiously.

'Although having a child with Tsukune does sound appealing to my other self and I just not right now. However the other Moka and I want to have Tsukune to ourselves for a few years, before we have any children. At least another two hundred years or so….Then a few children won't be out of the question. A daughter to care for train, and teach; I would have a legacy to carry on my name. A son isn't out of the question either…A strapping young boy to give my strength to and to watch as he grows up into a man..'

It was at this point that Inner Moka felt a warm shiver go through her, almost like her body as was trying to send her a message all its own. Tsukune took notice and quickly wrapped the blankets of the bed tighter around the two of them. Tsukune brought his head up and gave his wife's right ear a soft tug. Quietly grinning knowing, full well, what her response would be. Just as he had anticipated Inner Moka let out a soft moan.  
He then bent down to lick the small wound he had made on her neck to get it to close; only to find a small red glow had briefly illuminated the small wound. Now it had faded, apparently sealing the small injury shut leaving no trace behind of its presents. Tsukune raised an eyebrow clearly amazed by what he saw.

The red eyed vampire then picked up a small knife that was laying on the night stand and cut a thin red line in his neck. Moka watched as it released its precious crimson elixir. Then Tsukune put the knife back on the night stand and crassed Moka's check and slowly her his neck.

Inner Moka eagerly sank her fangs into her lovers neck.

'Humm, I know I am dreaming but for some reason his blood smells real to me…. His blood shouldn't taste like this when he has his holy lock off. It should taste bitter. Yet his vampire blood tastes intoxicating to me...I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

"Drink my darling. You need to eat; you need to nourish our child. He grows stronger each day thanks to you."

Inner Moka purred happily as she drank from Tsukune's bleeding neck with gusto. Tsukune brought his hand up and caressed her cheek then he slowly ran his fingers through his mates silvery hair. All the while he kept his lips close to the one ear that faced him to whisper sinfully sweet words of love and encouragement to her as she drank from him.

"That's it my bloodmate, my precious one, my wife, my Moka….You were the first in my life and the first one to get my heart. You are the only one I will ever need. Your blood is the only thing I will ever crave….That's my love drink it all, there is always more….Take it, its' yours it always was. I give it to you freely, willingly, for my son….I mean OUR SON." Vampire Tsukune said quickly knowing full well that it took two people to make a baby and two to take care of one. Also he seemed to know that Moka, despite being pregnant, would beat him until he was unconscious, if he even mistakenly, tried to say the child was "his alone." Tsukune knew that she ultimately had the hard job.

Then Tsukune, reached down and carefully brushed the silver haired beauty's thigh. Moka let out a strangled moan of pleasure as she happily feasted on her mates' blood while he stroked her body and brought it to life.  
Tsukune rested his hand upon one of hers, gripping it lightly he brought her hand together with his to rest on her stomach. It seemed only when that small action happened did the silver haired vampires eyes wander down to her stomach. Each one widened in a mixture of fear and awe as Moka come to realize a very disturbing thing; and that was how large her stomach had gotten.

'_Oh no!…I cannot be pregnant!!!! Tsukune and I only had sex ONCE! So I should not be PREGNANT! I can understand this happening to succubus or to ice women. At least thoughts races want to have children. I am not ready to have a child. I want to enjoy having Tsukune to myself before we bring any children into the world.' _  
She let go of Tsukunes' neck and watched at it healed itself a few minutes later. Then Moka looked down in disbelieve as she stared in shock at her plump round abdomen. She placed her other hand on it as if to confirm the fact.

Tsukune, unaware of his wife's internal struggle, placed his other hand on top of Mokas' other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Our son Moka even though he has yet to enter this world and utter a single word he continues to impress us in his own way. He'll be stubborn, and stronger than you. Then I'm sure he'll be kind and courageous like me." Tsukune laughed softly. Then he looked at Moka. "Anyway here I'll put my holy lock on that way you can drink as much of my blood as you want. Afterwards I'll fix you breakfast. "

A flash of light blinded Moka then she found herself sitting on a black leather couch. Moka looked and found that she now wore a red maternity dress with a pair of loose matching pants. She then gazed at her stomach and found that it was even bigger much her dismay.

'Oh no! Not again! I AM NOT PREGNANT! This cannot be happening!! DAMN IT! This must be HIS DOING!! I must still be asleep….Gelnarf if you weren't already dead I would kill you!'

"Moka." Tsukune said gently.  
Hearing Tsukunes' voice Moka looked and saw him dressed in slacks and a nice shirt.

"I'll be in the kitchen cooking you lunch okay, so you can enjoy talking to your sisters privately. I love you." With that Tsukune turned and exited into a hallway.

"Oniiiiee sama!" A voice said happily. A flash of red darted in front of Mokas' vision. Moka soon found her red headed sister Kokoa standing in front of her, dressed in a red top and short green skirt.

"You look like you have watermelon growing in your stomach Oniiiee sama." She smiled mischievously as she bent down to press her ear gently against her half sisters abdomen.

"Hello nephew sama!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, as she rubbed her cheek and a gently stroked Moka's stomach trying to feel the baby move.

"Aunty Kokoa wants you to do "the nose trick" with Miyabe again. That was so much fun!"  
Suddely Kahula and Hokii appeared seeming out of thin air. Kahula firmly slapped her hand over her little sisters mouth. Hokii quickly pulled Kokoa away from Mokas' stomach as if she about to set off an explosive device.

"Kokoa shut up. Do you remember how hard it was to fix Miyabe after the little bundle of joy did "the nose trick?"  
The red headed vampire nodded.

"Good…Because we think he can hear you or us more to the point! Maybe even see us…. We don't know how he is able to do it but we think that he can….. So be very, very careful with what you say around Moka. " Kahula hissed into her ear.  
Kokoas' eyes widened as she took this in.

"We are being serious you little shit. Until we know the full extent of his abilities we can take no chances. What Kahula said….Well that is the only explanation for nearly everything that has been going on here! So watch it. Unless of course you want us to ask him to do "the nose trick" on you! " Hokii added quietly.  
Kokoa shook her head.  
The two vampires released her and she quickly bent her head down and whispered hastily to Moka's rounded tummy.

"Nephew sama, on second thought don't do "the nose trick" again…Never do "the nose trick" ever again."  
Kokoa then quickly bolted from the room.  
Kahula then sat on Mokas' left on the couch. She wore a green dress, green arms gloves with a silver tiara a top her head.

"Hi sister! You look like a bloated cow but other than that you look fine. So when is my nephew supposed to make his grand entrance? Hummmm? All the amazing things he's been able to do from inside the womb I can't wait to see what he can do once he is outside your womb…. "

'What the hell is going on here, were both of them serious about my son? I wonder what she meant by amazing things she said my son was supposed to be able to do? Of course I am going to kill Kahula for this! How dare she call me a "bloated cow! " Of course I have to figure out how to wake up. This is just a vision! This isn't real! DAMN IT I want to WAKE UP! '

Hoki also appeared beside Moka on her right. She wore a tan dress with a purse over her shoulder. From her purse she pulled out four disks. The silver haired vampire looked at her half sister and quickly chided her.

"Kahula now the doctor hasn't told her yet. She called us yesterday after she told sis. Now Moka, my dear sweet little sister I have missed you so much. It has been awhile and you look like a beached whale, but other than that you look fine. I don't envy you sis I mean you have to deal with gas, nausea, bloating, constipation, mood swings, weird cravings and vomiting every morning. " Hokii put her hand to her sisters stomach and said in a cute playful voice.

"Yes you like to make things hard for your mommy, yes you do."

Kahula on the other hand said. "Moka take my advise if you don't want another child wait until Tsukune is asleep then cut his dick and his testicles off. Kokoa said she would do it for free. Of course she said that she would use her bat Kou, and as everyone knows he does blunt instruments only, so it might take a while. That being said restrains will be necessary. Oh and depending on if you want him to suffer, pain killers, and a sedative or two would help." Kahula smiled sweetly.

Hoki got up and popped a disk into the dvd player. Then she bent down to get to another shelf on which rested the big screen tv. She grabbed both remotes and sat down on the couch again. "Now as your older and thus wiser sister I took the liberty of looking up various things that will help you out. This first disk holds every pregnancy video we have from the medical departments' library I just put that in the dvd player. The second disk has all the complications concerning pregnancy. Also I have all the c sections they have preformed too. So that way you will be prepared for anything. Every single one of these disks can hold hundreds of hours' worth of information.  
I also took the liberty of looking up every bit of information we have concerning proper child raising and head start development. Hopefully it will help turn my nephew into the brightest little vampire there is. I will not have Tsukune turning my only nephew into a retarded, mommas' boy and a weakling! That is on the third disk. So without further delay-"

"Hoki what's on the fourth disk?" Kahula asked curiously.

"Oh yes that's how to prevent infidelity in husbands after the child is born. It also teaches a woman how to encourage her husband, or significant other, to help her with caring for and sharing the responsibilities that come along after the child is born. Once I found out that you were pregnant I did a study of cheating in married and unmarried couples in both humans and vampires. I had various couples answer questionnaires to get accurate information. So these are the results of my study.  
Now as you know normally cheating isn't a problem with vampire males most of the time….However Tsukune isn't a vampire by birth, he was human first, when I looked up infidelity among humans the results were shocking….I know Tsukune would never cheat on you. Heaven knows if he did, you would kill him in an instant. But just in case show him this. It contains punishment methods that let you show your husband whose boss.

So far the most popular one for humans and vampires is locking your husband in the basement, or otherwise isolated area of the house that doesn't get visitors, and keep him there until he sees reason and helps you with the child. Oh yes make sure the room is sound proof, he has a leg restraint, he has a bucket, and give him a plate of food and drink every once in awhile."

"Wow could I have a copy? I mean…I am sure Miyabe and I would love to see it, considering you put so much work into it…." Kahula said in an innocent voice that fooled no one.

"I figured you would say that so I made an extra one." Hokii smirked and flashed her fangs at her half sister as she reached into her purse and pulled out a fifth disk and tossed it to Kahula.

"Oh yes before I forget, mother assumed that you were going to breast feed her little grandson and she ordered a kit and had it sent to the house. You can pick it up the next time you and Tsukune visit. So just relax, Moka and watch. Here is what you have to look forward to in another two months. So without further interruptions here it is the miracle of life! Let's watch."  
Inner Moka's red eyes widened in shock and disgust at what was on the screen in front of her.

'Oh god I have to go though THAT!' Moka thought for the hundredth time. The silver haired vampire had no idea how long she had been sitting there. Moka was spared no details as, Hokii's painfully uncensored, graphic video showed it all.

All she could see were clips of pregnant women, both human and vampire laying down in beds screaming obscenities and threats of bodily harm to their husbands, as each one howled in pain. Slowly after many hours of excruciating painful labor, pushed their blood covered babies fourth from their wombs into the bright new world.

"The best part is Moka," Hokii said brightly with a smile on her face, blissfully unaware of her sisters' inner plight, "is that half of the weight you're carrying around right now is amniotic fluid, afterbirth, and the placenta. You'll leave all of it on the operating table after my nephew pops out. So what did you think of my study?"

'I am getting my tubes tied, Tsukune is getting a vasectomy and I am never letting him touch the other me, or myself, as soon as I snap out of this DAMN vision!' Inner Moka thought furious at what she had been forced to be exposed to.

"Oniiee sama!" A familiar voice cried from down the hall. A few minutes later Kokoa had once again joined the group.

"Hello you little shit…" Hokii sneared annoyed at the fact that Kokoa had interrupted them…  
The strawberry red head smiled at her other half sister but not because she was glad to see her in anyway. A faint hush of footsteps came down a different hall.  
Kokoa flashed her fangs playfully as she called out in a sing song voice.

"Oh Tsukune!!!!! My Oniiee sama, wants to know if you think she's FAT?"  
A loud crash came from somewhere down the hall as a howl of pain resounded down the halls. Tsukune answered slowly in a voice that was laced fear, respect, adoration, and husbandly pride.

"Moka no matter how you look I will always love you…Never doubt that… Just hold on a minute and I'll make you your lunch again as I get done digging the shards of broken glass out of my hands and feet."  
Kokoa laughed evilly at how easily her trick had worked on Tsukune, but unfortunately or fortunately for Moka a flash of white light blinded her and she knew no more.

A calm breeze danced upon the horizon as the sun sank below the sandy dunes.

Small pin pricks of star light slowly pierced the heavens and turned the desert landscape to magic.

"Ohhh I have sand in places I didn't even know I had!" Thorn screamed as she lay under a palm tree.  
Tsukune carefully wrapped Moka in a blanket and laid her down on the dessert sand. He carefully used a few bits of kindling and a little wood to start a fire.

"Is it me or does this place feel especially creepy. I mean this is an oasis, it's pretty here, but still it feels like a graveyard and not in a good way either. We should leave as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Kurumu, we won't be staying here any longer then we have to…..Oh yes before I forget don't drink the water, or eat any food from the trees here."

"Why?" Yukari asked curiously as she knelt down by a pool to fill her thermos.

"Just trust me when I say you don't want to know…..Besides we have more important things to worry about here….."

"Oh my head….TSUKUNE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Moka screamed as she blinked and tried to clear her aching head.

"I'm also going to kill Kahula and Hokii too." Tsukune walked over and picked Moka up in his arms bride style and placed her head over his heart in one fluid motion.

"Hum this water doesn't look dangerous what could be so bad about-" Yukari's statement was cut short by arrival of green skeletal arm fallowed by the rest of its body arose to the surface. The body appeared to have been peacefully decaying under the water until Yukari had disturbed it. "AHHH! Tsukune Help!" Yukari let out scream as one of the rotting dead grab her.  
The rotting corpse was soon followed by several more of its brethren.

"Stranger come to the water…. Stranger come with us into the water." Each one moaned.  
Kurumu quickly slashed at one with her claws only to find that her claws passed right through the creature and it appeared to be unharmed.

"Tsukune let me go! Yukari needs help!" Moka screamed, as Tsukune held her to himself with an iron grip that he never had before. Despite her struggle Moka couldn't break Tsukunes' hold on her. In the mean time Tsukune calmly watched everything that was happening with smirk on his face.

"Moka you are no match for them. Look just watch." Tsukune said quietly. Moka looked just in time to see Thorn leap from her spot, her sand problem forgotten, and unleash a storm of kicks and punches which would have killed anybody living or not. But like the succubus's claws all of her moves passed through the watery monster and it was unharmed. She howled in pain as the water unleashed its terrible purifying powers unto her. Father Focker on the other hand slashed at one of them with his sword only to have it slice into the creature and out the other side. He too screamed in pain as the water splashed on him. The water like zombie gave him a kick to his groin and sent him into a nearby tree knocking him unconscious.

One of the dead men threw three balls of water out of his hand. One connected with Kokoa and the strawberry red head found herself contained within a water like cocoon. She let out a cry of agony as it felt like her body was being dumped in acid. Another hit Melisa, who had transformed into her wolf form soon found her strength useless, as she too found herself trapped in a similar prison. The werewolf women coughed and struggled for breath as water began to fill her lungs. A burst of cold air blew at the last ball of water and froze it solid. It dropped harmlessly to the ground thankfully to the ice woman. Mizore's ice claws slashed at the dead men quickly turning them into frighteningly real ice sculptures.

"They don't seem of tough to me Kurumu…Besides all water attacks can be thwarted by me." The ice woman said proudly.

"Mizore I wouldn't count the dead men down and out for the count just yet…" Tsukune said cryptically.

"Why Tsuk-" Mizores' lollipop nearly fell from her mouth as one by one each frozen statue burst apart from the inside out and the zombie lurched forward unhindered once again.

"Well that's enough of that……" Tsukune laughed as he watched the scene unfold before him. He looked over at the zombie like beings as he said casually.  
"Lyvera looked behind her to the destruction of the demon city and became a pillar of salt."

While at the same time he casually flicked his right wrist. His friends watched in awe as each of the dead men dissolved into nothingness before their eyes.

"Ah!" Yukari screamed once more as the dead man who held her dissolved and dropped her into the water.  
The witch found herself swimming in sea of tangled weeds. The water which had previously looked a nice clear blue, now looked a sickly pea green and urine yellow. The small witch quickly began to swim to the surface when she felt something cold on her leg. She glanced behind her and saw a ghostly hand clasped firmly around one of her legs. A pair of skull like faces with glowing eyes appeared in front of her as more the deathly spirits rose from their watery graves as if to come and greet a new arrival.  
Another hand came at her from above and grasped onto her shoulder. She struggled to get free as one of the hand begans to pulled her into the darkness.

'I'm running out of air….Help Tsukune!' She thought as the darkness enveloped her.

An ocean of pink and white blossoms littered the grounds of The Akashiya mansion. A cool breeze blew through them giving the impression that all was right with the world. A checkered table cloth lay on the uneven green grass. A wicker basket with a broken handle was open, displaying its' contains for a happy couple.  
Kasumi and Aurumi Aono, Tsukunes' mother and father, sat under the shade of a sakura tree enjoying the beauty of the blossoms as they watched them fall softy to the ground.

"You know Kasumi dear I was just thinking that for vampires Mokas' parents are not really that-"  
Mr. Aono paused as he turned his head as he looked first to his left and then to his right. Tsukunes' father let out a sigh.  
His ever faithful partner and wife Kasumi noticed his distress. She laid her hand on his cheek and gave it a gentle caress trying to offer her husband a small bit of relief.

"Oh its nothing dear I thought that-"  
Kasumi saw her husband suddenly get a frightened look in his eyes. Almost as if someone had walked across his grave.

"Aurmi what is it? What's wrong?" Mrs. Aono asked a slight panic in her voice.  
Aurumi slowly looked past his wife and over to a particularly large tree. There standing by the tree quietly gazing at the married couple was a man dressed in a white tuxedo.

Hello everyone! That is it for chapter 12. I am working on chapter 13 right now! As always review please! Send idea's for or Returns and Revelations. Also Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	13. Chapter 13 Tsukune's advise

I do not own Rosario to vampire.

Returns and Revelations chapter 13 Tsukune's advise

A pale full moon hung low in the night sky shrouded by the darkness of the clouds. Never the less it was the perfect night for the werewolves to resume their wolf forms, howl, run wild and revel in the beauty and power the full moon provided. It was a night of joy and merriment for werewolves of all ages; young teenagers let out drunken howls of enjoyment, their parties in full swing weather they were inside the city or inside the forest area. Every once in a while a teen would stagger from one of the buildings and into the foreast occasionally bumping into a married couple releasing screams and howls of pleasure as they made love openly under the orange pale moon letting. It was no seceret that the moons rays gave werewolves great power, however it was a lesser known belief from ancient times, known to only werewolf kind, that a couple that bathed in the rays of a full moon, would get a werewolf child of great power. So strong was this story that every couple consummated their union under the full moon and let it bath them in its light. Each couple hoping that with the passing of the pale orb a child would be born with great power and strength. Yes a single night every month was a night for celebration.  
However there was one werewolf who was not so happy that evening.  
In the high towers of his families estate a single werewolf paced back and forth like a caged animal in the zoo only to stop for a moment to sit down, only to stand up again to resume his frantic walk across the room.  
Gin finnaly placed his face in his hands and then sat in a thick over stuffed couch. A look of fear was etched on his face.  
'Oh no I have to get married! No this cannot be happening! How could mother and father do this to me! I don't love her. Gabrella is a sweet girl and I am sure that she will make someone happy someday, but I don't think that, that someone should be ME! I am desperate I swore that I would never do this but I must…..'  
The dark haired werewolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

He dialed a number and it began to ring.

Across the dimensional tunnel and across the world the sigal traveled until it hit the cell phone a loud ring spilt the night.

***************************************

Tsukune reached down and pulled the little witch from the greenish yellow water. The eleven year old witch coughed as water drained from her lungs. She looked up to see Tsukune holding her in one of his arms and Moka lay nestled in the other. A grin was carved on his face. Yukari shivered as she looked at the man who had become a vampire and who was now married to Moka.  
"Well Yukari that experience gives new meaning to the phrase "don't drink the water." Tsukune chuckled darkly as he looked at the water and then to the witch. "I'd say that gives you a reason to not drink the water. Now lets all get some rest."  
A few hours later everyone was snuggled in their sleeping bags sound asleep. Only Tsukune was wide awake to keep the fire going.  
A loud RINGGGG broke the silence of the night.  
Tsukune stepped over Yukari's sleeping bag and walked cautiously over Moka's sleeping bag. He walked over to where Melissa was asleep in her sleeping bag. The young man then reached under the covers and ran his hands over her body.  
The werewolf woman moaned in her sleep at Tsukune's touches.  
"Oh Tsukune that feels good….Come on love don't be shy strip for me….Nudity and sex aren't taboo like they are to humans…..Werewolves can be just as good at sex as succubus….That's it I'm on all fours come on mate take me doggie style……Don't worry I will protect you from Gin, he is a bit teddy bear…." Melissa muttered sleepily.  
Another loud RINGG came and Tsukune then reached down into the back pockets of Melissa's pants and found her cell phone. Unconsciously feeling Tsukune's hands the perverse werewolf let out another low moan.  
Tsukune flicked the phone open and answered it.  
"Hello?" He said happily.  
"Tsukune……What are doing with my cousins cell phone?" Gin said suspiciously.  
"Gin your cousin is sleeping right now. It's a long story trust me I'll explain it latter. In the mean time, let me guess, the reason that you are calling is because, you being the son of the strongest Alpha male and the strongest Alpha female of the pack, have to get married to a girl who is the daughter of the second strongest Alpha male and female of the rival pack to solidify a union for both families and create a off spring of pure werewolf blood. Also am I right to say that you didn't have any say in the mater and that you really don't like the woman that you are engaged too. Because of politics it would be a smart move and to make matters worse you can't back out of it. Am I right?"  
The werewolf was speechless for a few minutes.  
"How did you know?" Gin asked his voice a mixture of disbelief and shock at the fact that his human friend who, to his knowledge, knew nothing about werewolf mating traditions, customs and politices.  
"Gin I'll explain later anyway. Let me help you."  
"Tsukune I doubt that you would be able to help me. Besides how do you know about my marriage problem? Melissa told you didn't she?" Gin's voice was a howling roar as he demanded an answer.  
"No she didn't anyway I'll explain latter Gin. Now correct me if I am wrong but you are scared that you will lose the one thing that is most precious to you other than your virginity. You value your bachelor hood right; the freedom to walk around flirting teasing, and groping any and all women who cross your path. Your scared that when you get married you won't be able to take pictures of women in their underwear. Also your terrified of the fact that after you tie the knot you won't look at women the same way again. More over you fear the woman you have to marry won't understand you, that she won't love you for who you are, and that she will rule you with a iron fist. In the end your greatest fear is that she will in effect neuter you, completely stripping you of all your habits and manurisms that make you the person that you friends know and love. Right?"  
Tsukune said quickly. The dark haired werewolf stayed silent as he tried to figure out how his human friend had just seemed to have read his mind . Tsukune closed his eyes and could see the wheels in this friends head turning as he struggled to process everything that had been said to him.  
"Gin I know that you think that she will be an ugly pimple covered lady who will be ugly as sin but trust me when I say that the woman that you will be marrying will the perfect mate. Sure you'll have to adjust a few of your habits so that they only pertain to her but other than that you should be able to act just like you are now.  
Anyway lets make a bet if you take one look at her and don't find her attractive then I will pay you six thousand yen. But if you lust after her then you pay me. Also while we are on the subject here is another bet. I bet another six thousand yen that I can get you laid within the next four hours. If you do what I say I guaranty that I can get you inside her panties and naked in your bed in the next four hours. The sex will be great Gin trust me. I promise you Gin that after you get done taking her from behind doggie style then you will lose the desire to get into any pair of panties that she doesn't currently occupy."  
Tsukune smiled evilly as he spoke with a certain smugness in his voice that his werewolf friend had never heard before.  
A moment of silence past between the werewolf and his human friend.  
Gin cleared his throat and then let out a laugh. "Tsukune are you drunk? HA! HA!"  
"No I am not drunk Gin. Now do as I say time is short, write this down and do exactly as I say."  
"Alright whatever. What do I have to do?" The werewolf sighed.  
"Write this down. First go out and kill the fallowing youki, one boar, six fish, two lambs, one goat, four chickens, six birds and finally one cow. Skin all youki except for the boar, drain their body fluids, gut them and take any and all meat you can get off the bodies. Set the raw meat aside. Take out any and all internal organs grind them up. Next get the fallowing herbs and weeds, six Grasshea, twelve Houlish, four Oullish and two Ulkesh. Grind all of them up and put them aside for a few minutes. Second go out and collect four sinincele berries, eight ulresh berries, and twelve lelshe berries. Pound them into a fine pulp. Finally mix the ground herbs, weeds, mashed up organs and the berry pulp together in a bowl with water. Stand back because there will be an almost immediate reaction as everything is mixed together."  
"What sort of-"  
"Gin trust me. Now what will happen is the whole mixture will bubble and glow with a kind of a red light. Don't worry its safe to drink. After that take the drink and pour it into two cups half for you and half for her.  
With that done for a third touch order two dozen roses. Cook a nice dinner of rabbit, deer, cow, rice, fish, sushi, and egg rolls. Place the dead youki meat on plates with the rest of the food. Have rice pudding, chocolates and a few fortune cookies for dessert. Trust me if you do as I say you will get to see her panties and what lies under them in no time at all."  
"Tsukune-"  
" Not now Gin. Believe me if everything goes well you two won't even get to eat the food. As soon as she enters slam the boar down and say. "I have hunted this beast to give to you as a symbol of my love and affection. I hope that the moon with give us many strong cubs to raise." She will look deep into your eyes and you will look deep into hers. Bring her close and say. "Gabby you'll be a woman soon here now tonight. You have needs and I have needs let's both not be needy on a night such as this. Please forgive me if I am a little forward but I am on the verge of exploding in my pants. Trust me Gin if you say that Gabby with be ripping your clothes off and she with throw you into the bedroom. Well I have to go buddy. Bye!"  
"Tsukune wait a-"  
Click! Tsukune hung up on his friend.  
"Gin good luck my friend. Hope you find someone to love." Tsukune turned and looked into the fire only to see the flames rise up and take on a darker sinister glow.  
"I figured that it would only be a matter of time before you showed up." Tsukune smiled showing his fangs and his eyes glowed a fiery red that rivaled the intense flame into which he stared.

Hello everyone. Feel free to give suggestions for Returns and Revelations. Please review and submiting Pm's are welcome to. Also sorry for the short chapter it can't be helped.

Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 Successes and defeats

Returns and Revelations Chapter fourteen Successes and defeats

Hello everyone. I do not own Rosario to vampire it belongs to---I can never remember the persons name anyway I'll put that in latter.

A thick mist swirled along the edge of the hard cold mountains. The rounded pebbles and larger obtuse stones were as sharp as knifes. A faint whisper of paw prints could be seen as one lone wolf ran briskly across the jagged landscape. The higher altitude made the pale vapor lick at his fur covered skin thankfully leaving no goose bumps in its wake. He tilted his head back and let out a howl to the pale orb in the dark sky above.

Gin closed his eyes and felt his nose, pointy ears, sink back into his skin. His claws shrank back into small weak human looking hands and the warm fur which had kept him from feeling the cold of the mountains returned into his skin leaving him exposed to the chill of evening. Gin resumed his human form. His black shirt and black geans did little to keep out the cold of the higher altitude.

"Damn moon heat….It's like having liquid fire in your stomach and the erection I have in my pants is annoying as hell, to make matters worse its not going away! If anything it is starting to burn and throb with a heat all its own. It's bad enough that I have to get married but this had to be my first full moon heat as a young adult. Father always said that it would happen to me one day…..

"Once you reach young adult hood you feel the pull and burn of the full moon….. It over rides all of your normal reasoning and just drives you to find a woman, who is your equal. Now when you do make her night pleasurable while at the same time drive yourself into her and try to give her your seed till the sun comes up…. That way you have strong litter of wolf cubs…. That's how I met your mother. She was the lead alpha bitch of another pack.

Remember son when you call her your "bitch" you are giving her the highest praise that you could ever give to a woman. When you find you bitch never let her go. Always remember you maybe the alpha male and rule the pack but she is the alpha bitch and she rules you." Great old man, my sex drive is at an all time high. You and the other old men of the council of elders claim my prize female is Gabby. I don't even get to look! I don't even know why I am out here doing this! Oh wait I know the only reason that I am out here is because my friend who has no clue of werewolf mating rituals or politics told me to! Damn it Tsukune! I would rather circumcise myself and neuter myself then be out here!"

Gin dispite his anger and rapid adrenaline reached into his pants pocket and dug around. Pulling out a small piece of paper he examined it.

"Let me see if I have everything; berries check, herbs and weeds, check, dead youki, check, other slain animals or furry woodland creatures, check. All I have to do is-"  
Gin fell silent as his sharp nose picked up the smell of mud mixed with forest pine. "Well here I go."

The werewolf's sharp ears heard several loud clicks as the boars hoofs stuck the dirk and stone as they rushed fourth toward his location. Inhuman squeals spilt the night as the full moon cast its light on the mountain reveling a hundred brown boars.  
Their leader was a great ugly beast with a long hideous snout, two glowing black eyes and a set of tusks that would have made a mastodon jealous. A purple robe covered his monstrous form from view. A true pig youki by any other name.

"Who dares to disturb the mighty **Zhu Bajie**?" The pig roared a razor sharp Sun & Moon Knife (also called the double hands pull knife) was in his hands.

"I am Zhu Bajie father of all boar! All who come to my mountain will-"

The werewolf let a grin grace his lips as he addressed his opponent. "Are you done bragging you are starting to put me to sleep."  
The boar lord finally looked in Gin's direction and spotted him.

"You there I will crush you!" The pig youki swung this edge of his blade around over his head in a threatening gesture. Gin however seemed unimpressed. The boars began to rush forward. The werewolf closed his eyes and let his inner wolf take over resuming his true form.  
Gin rushed forward grasping the tusks of four of the pig like boars and wiping them over his head, throwing them back toward their bothers knocking several more boar unconscious.

"Get out of my way!" Gin growled. This wolf paws smashed into eight more boar sending them over the rocky cliff and down the mountain. His right leg slammed into the belly of one of the pigs and sent him flying. Gin's left paw laid a high kick on one of his opponents and broke his nose. The pig youki squelled in pain and Gin picked it up by its legs and swung it over his head using the body to knock out the remaining boar youki.

"Nothing but small potato's." Gin let the body of the boar fly off the cliff.

Zue Bajie rushed forward and brought his Sun and Moon down aiming for Gin's head but he underestimated the speed of the werewolf.  
Gin spun around and got behind him and landed a swift punch to the back of his head sending the boar into the ground. The werewolf then rushed forward and delivered a swift kick to his opponents stomach making him land, not to gently, on the cold hard ground. Due to shock caused by Gin's kick the boar dropped his weapon.  
Gin seeing his adversary down and practically helpless dashed forward, brought both of his hands around Zhu's neck and quickly snapped it, killing the boar.

The werewolf looked around and realized a very depressing thing. "I knew I should have driven a jeep up here. Now I am going to have to carry all of you down this mountain." Gin sighed as he resumed his human form and began to drag the bodies of the slain boars down the mountian.

Two hours, and may tired muscles, latter Gin had returned home and had managed to get the dead animals prepared along with the other dishes Tsukune had told him to make. The servents had brought them up and put them on a long wooden table along with the roses Gin had ordered before he had left. The werewolf then proceeded to smash the multi colored berries into a pulp. He slowly mixed them with the mashed up weeds, herb's and the diced up organs of the youki. Remembering Tsukune's warning he jumped away from the mixture as if it were an explosive. True to his word the potion began to bubble and glow a red color.

"Well at least I have everything ready for when I have to meet her. It's funny the way Tsukune was talking he acted like I was going to see her this evening, which that isn't possible considering both my parents and Gabbrell's parents are suppose to sit down and talk to the two of us about this tomorrow." The werewolf stopped his musings when a sharp scent hit his nose. Gin walked over and stuck his nose near the potion.

"Well this is a fun little thing. Humm. Tsukune never mentioned that it would smell so good. One sniff of this and I start to remember all the good times I had fighting at school, the first time I looked at a Playboy magazine, the pride I felt when I amassed my collection of porn magazines including Miss Blood Shed, the fun and excitement I have when took pictures of girls in their panties….My friends Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yuarki…..and Sun….Sun Sempi ( teacher). She opened my eyes, everyone did……I wouldn't be the werewolf that I am today if it wasn't for them…."

A sudden knock at his door brought Gin out of his thoughts.

"Humm who could that be?"

The perverted werewolf walked to the door of his apartment and answered it. Gin stood in shock as he stared at the woman who now stood in the threshold of his door.  
She had long dark hair that fell gently down her shoulders and caressed her back. The woman wore a long black dress that clung to every inch of her playmate of the year figure, slits up the sides of her dress show off her legs. A pair of soft blue eyes gazed at Gin looking him over from the tip of his shoes to the black hair on his head. A sensual smile graced her lips as she seemed to love what she saw when she looked at the perverted werewolf.

"Gin it's good to see you again." She whispered.

"Gabbrell?" Gin asked in disbelief. His eyes widened as he took in the woman in front of him. Gone now was the acne and flat chest that took up most of the werewolf's memories. In it's place was a beautiful sculpted face and a ample firm chest that would have made a succubus jealous.  
The dark haired woman then threw her arms around Gin and pulled him close to her and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

" P- Please come in….." Gin opened his door and gestured inside with his hand. "You look-" Gin felt the words die in his throat as he felt himself get hard at the sight of the once pimple faced girl who had a childhood crush on him.

'_My god….This can not be Gabbrell. She looks like every teenagers wet dream. Not to mention she looks like the stuff every guy would masturbate to..Including me….She's changed…..It's like she went from nerd to a Playboy centerfold model…No I take that back she looks like Miss Blood Shed material. She could make one of their covers or centerfolds no problem…That's even with the dress she has on…..This is either my parents idea of a joke or this is really Gabbrell…..'_

"I know that you don't want to get married to me Gin," Gabbrell's words brought Gin out of his thoughts as he felt her remove her arms from around his neck. Her eyes were down cast as if she was ashamed of something.

"So I asked both our parents if we could put off the wedding for a few years so we could-" This time it was Gabbrell who's words died on her lips as she spotted the roses and food on the table.

"Gin..I don't know what to say….I came here to talk to you about the marriage I thought that you were against it….But you did all of this for me, I don't know what to say. How did you know I was coming to talk to you? I told no one." Gabbrell brought her hand up and caressed Gin's check which made his erection grow harder still.

Gin didn't bother answering her question as he looked into his middle school friends blue eyes and a look of pure lust and love was in them.  
The female werewolf let out a small "Eeph!" as she felt one of her black high heels hit something coarse and furry. Gin quickly picked her up in her arms and using the speed born of his wolf heritage he gently sat her down in an overstuffed chair leather chair. Gin quickly bent down and grasped the dead leader of the boars and slammed it down in front of her.  
The werewolf woman let out a sharp gasp of surprise at Gin's actions.

"Gabbrell I have hunted this beast to give to you as a symbol of my love and affection. I hope that the moon with give us many strong cubs to raise."  
_'Oh why did I say that? She will probably hate me now! Going to have to think of something better to say to make it up.'_

"Gin…" Gabrell much to Gin's surprise shoved the dead body of Zhu away from her as she rushed toward Gin as she kissed him. Gin moaned as he felt his lips hit her's. Gabrell drew her one of her legs up and wrapped it around Gin's leg. The result caused the two of them to tumble to the floor.

"Moon heat is a wonderful thing." Gabrell gasped as she felt Gin run his hands up and down her sides.

"Gabby you'll be a woman soon here, now, tonight. You have needs and I have needs let's both not be needy on a night such as this. Please forgive me if I am a little forward but I am on the verge of exploding in my pants."

'_Oh damn why did I say that she will think I am a pervert. Now wait I am a pervert.'_

"Gin." Gabrell caressed Gin's cheek which brough him out of his thoughts. "Oh Gin listen to you your saying all the right things and don't worry I am aroused too love. Do want to know the best part about it." The dark haired werewolf female leaded close and whispered into his ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Gin could feel his heart racing here was a woman who was getting turned on because of the leacherious pick up lines his best friend Tsukune, a non leacher not mention a sexual novice had told him to say!

"Gabby you have no idea how glad that makes me." Gin moaned as Gabrell kissed his neck. The werewolf woman pressed herself close to Gin and ran her body down against his. Gabbrell quickly pulled off Gins's shoes and socks while he was distracted. Gin allowed a himself to transform a bit, his finger nails grew into claws. He flecked his claws and shredded Gabrell's dress reducing it to a pile of rages in a matter of seconds.

Gin quickly pulled off her high heels left them and the remains of her dress on the floor of his apartment. He then pulled Gabby to his still clothed chest and quickly got up off the floor.

"Gabby not on the floor….We aren't animals….." Gin gasped.

Gabrell gave Gin and sharp shove to his chest only to have him land on the very edge of the table; just short of hitting the food Gin had prepared.

"Gin I think that your overly dressed for this occasion. Let help you fix that."

Gabrell rushed forward and began to use her claws to rip at Gin's shirt and pants.

"Gabby….Gabby we can't not on the table! I eat- I mean _WE_ will have to eat off this table tomorrow…." Gin weakly protested as he braced his palms against the lip of the table to keep himself from landing on the food.  
The werewolf woman ignored Gin's small act of resistance as she continued to run her claws over Gins pants. A quick flick of her fingers sent his black shirt, belt and pants to the floor in rages. Gin however ignored it.

"Gabby wait STOP!" Gin reached out and grabbed Gabby's arms and held her still.

"Gin…." She said slowly. The burning lust in her eyes was replaced with a look of hesitation and shame.  
Gin seeing the hurt look in her eyes franticly reached behind him and grabbed the drinks that Tsukune had told him to make. He thrust one into Gabrell's hand.

"To out mating…For you Gabrell; drink it." Gin quickly downed his drink with gusto. He looked and saw that Gabrell had drank hers with equal enthusiasm.  
Both werewolves felt a feeling of euphoria over take the two of them as well as a desire to explore each others bodies and make sure that each one was the others mate.

"Now then….." Gin let out a low moan and a gasp as Gabrell reached down and used her right hand to slice away the last article of clothing to separate them….Gins underwear. Then with her left hand she reached out and with a mixture of hesitation and lust touched his throbbing member.

"Bedroom….NOW!" Gin cried as his picked up Gabrell and using his speed born of a werewolf rushed the two of them into Gin's bedroom.

"Yes Gin bedroom…." Gabby murmered into his chest as she happily felt herself sink into the silks and furs that made up his bed.  
Gin let out a howl of delight as Gabby stroked his chest. Gabby on the other hand purred as Gin ran his hands along her hips and down her legs.  
He reached down and pulled her legs up around his shoulders and planted at kisses on her stomach. Using one hand he left feather light touches on her sides. Seeing her distracted he reached down and quickly flipped her over onto her belly. Gabrell moaned load and low at Gin's actions.

"Gabby you sound like a bitch in heat…"

"Yes I'm a bitch…I'm your bitch. I'm yours I'm your beta…Your female…Your bitch….My Gin I belong to you and you belong to me…Take me please….I need you…I want you inside me so badly….It hurts…. MATE ME!"

The brunette female rose from the comfort of the mattress and furs. She got on her hands and knees lowering her upper body downwards while at the same time thrusting her bottom and her most intimate area up towards Gin's nose giving him an eye full as well at a nose full of her lusty scent of her in moon heat.

'Unbelievable….Gabby is trying to rush me….She must want me that badly….Why not I am an alpha after all….Granted I may not look or act like some of the other stuck up arrogant pricks who are nobles, but at least I know where I stand with Gabby…Sort of….' Gin thought quickly.

Gin got onto his knees and placed a tender kiss to the small of her back and bent down and whispered into her ear. His voice was low lustful and heavily strained as if trying to hold something back.

"Gabby this will hurt. I'm sorry if I cause you pain."

"It's okay I know that you won't never intentionally hurt me Gin…" Gabrell whimpered her voice thick and heavy with the moon heat and pleasure.  
Gin rolled his hips forward and sank into Gabby's welcoming passage. It was a snug tight fit. He moved his hips backward to pull out until only the tip of his member remained within her only to push back into her once more.  
Instead of a cry of pain like Gin had anticipated his mate let out moan fallowed swiftly by a pant.

"Gin that felt wonderful……please do it again."

The werewolf within Gin let out a fierce growl of pleasure at  
being able to satisfy his mate. Gin then pushed himself forward into his childhood friend now his mate, surrendering himself to the moon heat and he began the mating dance again.  
With each thrust of his hips it felt like Gin was hitting a spot inside Gabby that only he could reach and adore. Gabrrell felt like she was made just for him every time Gin thrust inside of her heat he could feel her squeeze around his member with her muscles.

She let out a howl of pleasure as she pushed her hips back against Gins. He quickly responded with a hard thrust of his own. A low moan was the leacherous werewolfs reward as he pulled Gabrell to him as he released his seed into her and the two of the fell on the cool bed sheets to rest.  
How long the two of them mated either one of them wasn't sure all he knew was that sometime during the night the two of them had passed out due to exhaustion.

A sharp knock on Gin's bedroom door awoke the perverted werewolf from sleep.  
An even sharper voice came from the other side of the door.

"Boy! Boy it's time to get up!"

Suddenly the door to his room bust open and his mother and father entered. Gin quickly pulled the covers up to further conceal both himself and Gabby. He looked from his mother to his father. Both had dark hair. His father had a hard chiseled face that demanded respect. His mother had a soft kind face at first glance but heaven help anyone who got her angry.

"Make yourself presentable! Gabbrell's parents will be here in two minutes!" His father roared.

"Oh Gin dear it's good to see that you got diner ready. Humm it must have gotten cold. I'll have the servants reheat it." His mother said happily. "Oh by the way dear the servants came by and cleaned the room for some reason they found a pair of clothes that were shredded. Any way that's neither here nor there, also they said that they took several kills away and have prepared them for diner in addition to the food that's already there. Anyhow have you seen Gabrell her parents have-"

A loud knock at the door interrupted his mothers thought.

"Hello!" Two happy voices echoed down from the next room.

Gin guiltily felt his eyes move to his right to where a narrow figure lay sleeping covered in blankets and pillows.

It took everything Gin had not to blush and remain calm.

"Father I will be out in a minute okay…."

His father looked at him an image of disbelieve was on his face.  
Suddenly three heads poked themselves in the room. All three had dark hair.

"Gin dear. This is Mr. and Miss. Nakame." Gin's mother quickly gestured to the two other werewolves present. " Please forgive our son he was never an early riser."  
Gin's mother blushed a cherry red on her cheeks.

"Moving on now Gin for some reason Gabbrell's parents think she was here last night, have you seen her? Her parents are worried and haven't seen her since last night?"  
Gin swallowed nervously.

"Mr. and Misses Nakame, please forgive me for my present state. I'm sorry. You see I got together with an old friend and last night and I didn't get much sleep so I'll be ready in a second. I humbly ask for your apologies. Oh and as for Gabbrell I am sure that she is somewhere in this building."  
The covers moved an inch on Gins right to revel a soft feminine hand it reached up and caressed Gin's chest, which was followed closely by a neat yet messy head of black hair.

"Gin we have to establish some rules about cloths you shredded my dress last night of course I destroyed your cloths too but anyway last night was wonderful. Granted my senses are a little fuzzy. But considering we mated the entire night last night it's to be expected. It's only six a.m. Lets do it again before our parents show up we have six hours after all. I just loved it when you thrust inside of me. Oh you made me happiest woman -"

"Gabby not now." Gin whispered to her.

Gabby frowned as she looked at Gin who had a frightened look on his face. "Gin what's wrong?"

"Gabby look over your shoulder."

With that the dark haired werewolf looked over her shoulder and let out a shriek as she pulled the covers to her chest to keep it from view.

"Father, Mother and Mr. and Mrs. Morioka what are all of you doing here?"

"It's noon daughter we are supposed to be here." Her father spoke his voice seemed a kind tone but Gabby knew better.

"Father, Mother give Gin and I a few minutes to get dressed okay."

"Well it has been a long time hasn't it old friend." Tsukune said in a mocking fashion as he looked at the fire as it flared up. The flames took on a darker more menacing color and the heat would make anyone human or youki back away to get away from the heat. The darkness and the shadows cast by the lone fire seemed to have a life of their own. Each one bent and flexed into some monstrous horrific creature out of a nightmare.

A feminine hand fallowed by a long slender arm and shoulder rose out of the fire. A petite yet muscular woman's figure emerged out of the fire.  
This woman who now stood in front of Tsukune looked like she could have been the inspiration for Aphrodite of Cnidus or the Venus De Milo. Long fiery orange hair cascaded down her back as she calmly walked out of the flames.

A pair of glowing red eyes greeted Tsukune as the woman mentally undressed him with every sweep of her glowing orbs.  
Tsukune calmly looked at the woman's ample chest as she in turn looked at him. The woman made no attempt to cover herself. Why should she the boy apparently liked what he saw.

"I assume that I am addressing Gelnarf and not his host?"

"Its nice to see that you were able to recognize me despite my current situation. It has been a very long time since we last spoke." Tsukune chuckled.

The woman returned Tsukune's chuckle with a laugh of her own.

"How would you like to help me break in the body that I am using right now?" The woman purred her tongue danced across her lips. She ran her hands down her nude figure in seductive gesture.

"Sorry the boy Tsukune my temporary host is married and I don't think that he or his wife Moka would like it if I were to take liberties with his body. However I would be lying if I said that the sight of you there didn't tempt me….."

"How far along is she?"

"Moka is pregnant but she does not know it yet. It will by a year or two before she starts to show it and then her body will start to get bigger to accommodate the life that is now with in her…The child grows within her even now though she does not know it nor does she show it. Tsukune will be a good father, though he doesn't know it yet."

The orange haired woman sneered at Gelnarf's comment. She walked over and flicked her pointer finger and Moka's sleeping bag came unzipped. The woman walked over and was about to place her hand on Moka's stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tsukune warned. His eyes glowed with a cherry red tint to them and a smile was on his face that seemed to be echoing that of a parent warning their child against touching a hot stove.  
The woman turned her nose up and said "I'll do what I like old man, beside that little runt will be mine as soon as he hits puberty!" With that she proceeded to place her hand on Moka's belly only to let out a howl as a rush of inhuman pain flowed through her.  
The woman yanked her hand away only to witness the horrendous damage that the all too brief contact had cost her.

The fingers of her right hand started to not respond to her wile and lose feeling; then all to quickly become numb. The feeling rapidly spread up arm and to her shoulder. From there it cascaded down one part of the lower side of her body.  
The soft smooth skin of her hosts body began to grow pale she began to see veins and arteries on one of her hands along with muscles and bone. The once beautiful flesh began to twist and curl back across her right hand and arm. A horrible sickly smell began to come from her as her own flesh began to grow black wither, and decay. Perhaps as if to add insult to injury it began to drop off as it died. Muscles along with her stomach, liver, lungs and heart soon fallowed leaving a bloody pile of rotting death in the sands of the dessert. Any normal youki or human for that matter would have died but thankfully this woman was neither a weakling human nor was she a strong youki.

She was something else.

Tsukune looked at the once beautiful lady in front of him. The flawless porcelain like skin on the right side of her body was laying in a pile as more skin from her left side began to decay and fall. More muscles and vital organs were rapidly falling useless now to this living corpse of a woman. Half of her body had become little more than a skeleton. Gray flesh still connected the still living part of her body to the now non living part like some kind of twisted perverse science manikin displaying the intricate details of the female anatomy. Despite the injury she had suffered at the hands of the unborn child the woman still had a dangerous fire blazing in her remaining good eye.

"That little demon brat I'll kill him! I'll rip him from his mother's womb and strangle him with his own umbilical cord!" The orange haired woman roared.

"I don't think so." Tsukune called back to her as if he was talking to someone who had just had a great joke played on them. He walked over to a small pile of wood and tossed a few logs into the fire and he gently poked it with a long stick.

"Remember you can't hurt Tsukune Moka or any of his friends its not allowed. Besides don't you think you have done enough meddling already? You were the one who resurrected the dead science projects from Fairy Tale to bring about the prophecy. In doing so you only brought about the beginning of another."

Tsukune then walked over and gently placed his hand against Inner Moka's belly.  
Much to the woman's shock a movement caught her remaining eye. It was small very faint but she was sure she had seen it. A moment later it happened again.  
Tsukune placed his hand tenderly on Moka's lower belly only to have a small hand, no bigger than a marble, gently stretch the skin from inside the flesh of his mothers womb to slowly press his tiny hand once more against the warm hand of his father.

"My great, great, grandson….You will see my life through your eyes as yours will be seen through mine. I will put my spirit and thoughts of your forbears within you, and cause you to walk in our statutes, and you shall keep our words, knowledge, powers, judgments, and you will do them. You will do your heritage proud…." Tsukune whispered.

"Tell me how does the boy feel about you being in his body?" The woman said snidely.

Tsukune turned and looked at the orange haired woman he reached back and rubbed the back of his head in a manner much like his host would do.

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't actually spoken with him…You see my consciousness or soul to put it another way is too strong for him to handle. He can only use bits of my youki and few of my techniques. Tsukune can't use all of them because he isn't strong enough. My soul and his can't stay like this forever; otherwise if I stay in his body for to long his body will be overwhelmed and die due to the mass and mixture of different youki and holy energy present when my soul entered his body; and if that happens both of us will die.

Although I am impressed he can handle "blood" "vision eye" and "Shaqarava." However he can not weald my "Aura blades." I must say three out of four isn't bad. For the most part Tsukune does know I am here in his body. But we can't speak face to face he isn't that strong yet, perhaps in a hundred more years maybe. Now Tsukune is free to do what he wishes however for the most part I have been subtly guiding his actions and his giving him the knowledge including letting him tap into my aura when necessary.

However when the circumstances arise I temporarily take over to protect my great grandson….Like now. The feeling I get from Tsukune when he uses my knowledge and aura is he doesn't mind me being in here while at the same time, I am like the friendly nieghbor or guest who has stoped by for tea and now can't leave to go back to his own house; if that answers your question."

"You know you said that I can't hurt Tsukune or his little friends right well I wouldn't say that. Hurt has so many delightful definitions there are so many to choose from…. Whenever most humans think of pain they only think of physical pain while there are other types just as horrible if not more harsh to endure….." The woman purred.  
The orange haired woman then shot both her arms forward and pressed the tips of her fingers into Tsukune's fiery red and brown eyes giving each one a swift jerk pulling each one from its socket.

This time it was Tsukune's turn to scream in pain as he felt his vision leave him.  
The woman quickly tossed both of Tsukune's bloody now useless eyes into the dessert sand and used her rapid speed to send her remaining good hand into his Tsukune's chest while her left reached behind her back and pointed to the pile of dead flesh and organs. The pile of decaying flesh rose up at its mistresses command and began to twist itself around hardening itself and reforming according to it's masters will.  
The blood which had spattered on the ground jumped into the air and made a thin red line. Blackened flesh mixed with dead organs formed a curved handle like that on a rapier. The blood flowed down into it solidifying to form a blade. It was truly a sword that a demon would weald.

Tsukune could feel something wet on his skin and he could smell blood. He brought his hands in front of himself to try to muster some sort of defense. However it proved to be too late as a massive amount of pain roared through him. He reached down to feel a gaping hole in his shirt as well as his chest. Blood began to flow freely from the life threatning wound but strangely Inner Moka didn't wake up nor did any of the others steer from their spots in their sleeping bags.

A swish and a sickening thud filled the silence of the night air. A nest of black hair fell to the ground a pair of eyeless sockets lay open exposed to the cool night air as a puddle of blood flowed down from around a severed neck it. A single hand reached down and picked up the grizzly trophy another boney hand then reached down and picked up the two eyes she had hastily thrown to the ground.

The orange haired woman then laughed happily as an eerily red light glowed from Tsukune's severed head, heart and eyes.

"If you are stuck in the body of a human then you will be as helpless as a human….I'll let you roast down in the pit for a while Gelnarf." Tsukune's head eyes, and heart trembled for a instant as each cast it's own red glow.

"I will ensure total victory." The woman lifted Tsukune's head, heart, and eyes over the open fire. The demonic glow of the crimson flames licked at the objects that were held over it. Darkness, the shadows rose up with the fire and covered Tsukune's dead body. A lone scream could be heard as shadow and flame dragged a beautiful pale man with long silvery hair dressed in armor down into the fire.  
The orange haired woman tossed Tsukune's head eyes and heart carelessly over her shoulder to land at the feet of the body they had once been a part of.

Hello everyone. How is everything going? You guys are really going to hate me for this.  
Darn it I need more reviews they help get my creative juices going! Anyway that is the end of ch 14. As always review please and don't be afraid to submit PM's they are welcome. Give suggestions and what you like or dislike about the story. Until next time.  
Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Tsukune's revelation

Returns and Revelations ch 15 Tsukune's revelation

A blinding flash of light blinded the nude orange haired woman for a instant. Then it dimmed to revel Tsukune laying on the ground. He blinked his eyes as he slowly ran his hands over his face, neck and chest.

"Okay that was creepy….First I see a naked orange haired woman; then she rips out my eyes, and my heart. On top of that I get beheaded by her. Now I hate to question the miracle but how can I still be alive."

"I assume that I am now speaking to the host?" The orange haired lady said to Tsukune. Though spoken as a question it sounded much like a statement. The woman's one remaining eye burned with a fire that was all its own.

'_Damn that little brat is more powerful than I thought. First he all but destroys my host body and secondly that little runt just saved me the trouble of healing the body and putting Tsukune's soul back in it. That little shit resurrected his father in one burst of his holy energy….No spiritualists can do that….It should be irreversible to all but the one who did the killing blows and the one should be able to heal and resurrect the person they killed. No one human or youki can fully reverse my killing strikes they damn the body and the soul…. Not even Necromancers could save him._

This is very troubling to say the lest, even more so because of the fact that the boy has four different aura's. One human, one vampire, one holy, and the last one Crusnick with something else mixed in with it. That should not be possible. Yet when I look at the little thing inside that womans' body I see the last of a race long since dead blazing with the light of the powers! This child is a Crusnik a vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires. A vampire with a soul, yet he has a human for a father! No wait the boy has the blood of a crusnick vampire inside of him....He was turned into vampire by that womans bit. The transformation into a ghoul was just a temporary state of transistion and he has now become a vampire....The boy is not a crusnik unfortunetly he has fathered one! A human father turned vampire with the dorment blood of a crusnik inside of him and a vampire for a mother. So the child should just be a regular vampire! The last of Crusniks died with they sacrificed themselves to destroy one of their own…. Gelnarf was not in Tsukunes body when the boy gave the vampire woman his seed. So the power that is in Tsukune's body should be dormant. He should just be a vampire. That child should just be a vampire! Yet this child is not just a vampire…..I thought the line died out years ago when Gelnarf and Zelnaf decided to breed with a meko and give her their seed. The child that resulted from that union was a human as was the child after that! This is imposible! To add insult to injury I can't touch the boy.'  
  
The woman's one remaining eye gazed over to see Tsukune place his hand gently on Moka's lower belly only much to his shock have a small hand, no bigger than a marble, gently stretch the skin from inside the flesh of his mothers womb to slowly press his tiny hand once more against the warm hand of his father. The dark haired human's brown eyes widened in a mixture of shock, fear, and a bit of pride, at this life changing revelation took hold in his brain.  
_  
'A child….Moka is pregnant……. My son….I don't know how I know that it's a boy but I just know…On some level I always knew Moka was carrying a child….Inner Moka is going to beat me into the ground because of the shock that she will probably be feeling, and then she might be happy after the shock wears off......... I hope. Outer Moka probably won't hate me because of this and she might be happy about the baby I hope. Oh Moka's parents will kill me for sure, that is if Kokoa doesn't kill me first.... My parents will be disappointed in me and concerned about how I will take care of the child and Moka. Then again I don't even know how I'm going to manage that…..'_ Tsukune sighed as he continued to think even as the small hand concealed by the smooth pale flesh of Moka's abdomen slowly moved back and forth gently touching his fathers' hand and fingers in the simplest of affectionate gestures that he was capable of making. Almost as if he were trying to offer his aprehisive father a small measure of reashurence.

'_It doesn't matter now…I don't care what anyone else thinks about me Moka or the baby I will find a way. I will take care of you and Moka.'  
_  
"Cigar boy?" A voice asked almost mockingly.

Tsukune felt a shiver go up his spine as he turned and looked at the Bus Driver wearing his blue uniform holding out a brown rounded cigar in his white gloved hand, while his eyes glowed eerily as he took in the scene before him.

"No thank you Bus Driver sama. I don't smoke." Tsukune said quickly waving his one remaining hand in front of him. _  
_  
"You're special aren't you, you're not a normal baby…Then again your probably not even normal for either human or vampire babies either….I don't know how I know that but I do…."Tsukune whispered as he swallowed as soon as the words left his lips. A soft red glow began to emerge from his son's small palm. It raced up the childs' small hand and touched Tsukune's trembling hand and entered into his palm creating a warm sensation as it did so. For a few brief moments Tsukune's palm glowed red too.

"How sweet such a disgusting display of affection passing from father to son and from son to father, makes me sick! Yet it would almost warm my heart if I had one. " The orange haired woman chuckled darkly clearly displaying her revoltion on her boney and living sides of her face. Her decapitating arm shot out and grabbed Tsukune around his face her five boney fingers dug into his flesh.

"Don't try anything old one…..You and the other two Dark Lords can't stop me." The corpse woman sneered at the Bus Driver who, despite the previous dangers he had seen and was now seeing, was happily leaning back against a palm tree merrily smoking his cigar. A wide creepy smile was etched on his face.

"He, he, he, I'm not going to stop you….I'm simply going to let you create your own defeat."

"I want you to know that while your great great grandfather Gelnarf roasts in hell I will let you bring about your own demise. I will let you make your own life a living hell!"  
Tsukune tried to scream as darkness descended.

Hello everyone. Short chapter I know it can't be helped. Please review and send PM's are welcome too.

Cheers Dogsfang


	16. Chapter 16 Devils desire

Returns and revelations ch 16 Glimps of the future, and devils desire.

Oh yes I do not own Rosario to vampire.

The dessert cool night air wrapped around a corpse like woman, the greenish grey dead flesh that had yet to fall off remained unmoving against the onslaught of the already relentless night wind. The other half of her more lively flesh was soft and pale. The woman didn't so much as receive a goose bump as her skin didn't move despite the wind blowing across her naked body. It was almost as though her living flesh it were has dead and lifeless as the other half of her body.

"I'll permit you a brief glimpse of the future." She whispered to Tsukune as she continued to squeeze his face.

Tsukune blinked and found himself laying in a large black overstuffed couch. He looked around and recognized his surroundings. He was in Moka's parents home. The dark haired human felt one of his arms pinned under him. He felt something in his right hand and a weight on his chest. Tsukune's brown eyes looked down and saw a Moka's silver cross with red jewel in the middle. His right hand was stuck under Moka's back.

His brown eyes continued downwards and he saw the silver haired beauty that was the inner vampire Moka. Her red slit eyes were closed as she turned to rest on her side. Moka buried her hands under Tsukune's shirt unconsciously pulling him to her. The inner vampiress wanting to be near the human who was now one of her kind but still possessed the heavenly scent that drove her wild even in her dreams. She wore a blood red maternity dress covered by another blood red robe. Sleeping peacefully on her mate, head turned into his chest unconciously isnhaling his scent as she breathed in, only to exhaile and breathe in her blood mates intoxicating aroma once more. A truely peacefull moment as the pair rested on the large black couch.  
_  
'Okay I can't move or talk this is bad….'_ Tsukune thought as he looked and saw from another hall way walked a man with dark hair dressed in black suit and tie. Fallowing him was a woman wearing a princess tiara, green dress and arm length gloves.

Kahula's eyes gazed at her sister and her husband. Her companions cold eyes surveyed the scene. Miyabi Fujisaki looked at the vampire and human.  
Inner Moka moved and turned to lay on her back once more.  
He walked over to Inner Moka, he reached around Moka's hips to the bottom of Moka's maternity dress and quickly pulled it up exposing her pump rounded belly. He bent down and placed his hands on either side of Moka's plump abdomen fallowed by his ear.

"Miyabi what are you doing?" The orange haired vampire asked suspiciously. "You know if my sister wakes up and sees you like that she will beat you until you are unconscious. That is if she is in a good mood and if she is not then she will kill you. Moreover if you hurt her in any way I will castrate you, also just incase you have forgotten father has said that if you do anything that could possibly hurt his "one and only grandson" he will take your life." Kuhula reminded the dark haired man. Miyabi turned and looked at his wife.

"Kuhula dear I am not hurting the child. I have researched this extensively along with my subscriptions to PlayBoy, Hustler and Ms. Blood Shed. It is said that if you talk to the child then it will help in his development. Ah yes I can not wait until my little nephew sama is born...I will turn him into an enemy of the human world the likes of which have never seen before."

'_Over my dead body! Moka and the others would never let you do that!'_ Tsukune thought furiously at the very idea of Miyabi doing anything with children.

The orange haired vampire snorted at his comment.

"Not you too…First Aunty Livia insists that my sister remain home staying put in the house on maternity leave until the day she has the little bundle of joy. She and father demanded it the instant both of them found out that Moka was carrying their only grandchild. Furthermore until the child is born she was to do no labor of any kind, nothing that would dare to risk the precious life with in her; nothing but staying in the house.

Aunty makes her take a nap every few hours to conserve her strength so she does not over exert herself. While the servants and Tsukune wait on her hand and foot. Moka has cravings and demands food and drink constantly. They bring her food, and tomato juice for her to feed on every hour on the hour.  
This even extends to her feedings from Tsukune; her outer shell and her true self demand his blood from both his sealed form and in his vampire form every hour on the hour……this even happens during the night too….  
My sister has had adjust her sleeping patterns, she gets no more than fifty eight minutes of sleep only to wake up, feed then sleep for another fifty eight minutes only to repeat the process throughout the night and again the next day. The kitchen staff is on full alert. The last few days have been annoying to say the least. Father is amazed at the grocery bill, he claims that not even Aunty or mother eat so much or drank so much when they were pregnant.

Next mother brought in headphones and placed them over Moka's stomach along with a cd player attached to her waist. It doesn't matter if my sister is resting or not Mother or Aunt Livia puts a cd in the player and lets it play. The sounds of opera's poems or various plays from, the boarder races, hybrids, youki, vampire and god forbid humans drifts down from the headphones down into Moka's stomach. Mother claims that it will "help in his development and let him get culture at an early age. It will help him love the classics. She said""

Kahula widened her eyes raised her voice a octave higher in a cute voice and put on a sickeningly happy face in a mock impression of her mother Julia. ""Oh my little nephew sama I will train you and turn you into the perfect little gentleman! I'll turn him into a ladies' man! Our people have so few children you will be the crown jewel of our house!"" Kahula laughed at her impression.

"Hokkii is the same way. Once the opera and plays are over then she puts in a disc that gives the little runt a few hours of "How to be a gentleman," "How to impress the ladies," "Proper table manners," "The power of achieving victory with the coming of time", "Tacticians how to wait and beat you opponent into the ground," " Vampire Karma Sutra for beginners then Secrets of the vampire Karma Sutra advanced." Kahula closed her eyes and put her hand to her head as if trying to come to terms with something.

"When father asked her why she put in the sex cd's she always says. "I will not have my nephew sama grow up to be a sub standered lover. He needs to know how to pleasure a woman. Besides sex is a beautiful thing that happens between two people or three or four....At least whenever an orgy happens. There is casual sex between two friends, close passionate sex, hard rough sex that leaves you bruised battered exhausted but ultimately satisfied, or the one night stand sex. All of them can be satisfying in their own way.  
Also he has to know that there is a difference between love and lust. Its better to make him understand that at an early age. So that way he is able to be confident in himself when he enters the bedroom, besides I will not have my nephew sama grow up to be a eight hundred year old virgin!"

Then Kokoa comes in and reads a little pop-up book with little paper weapons that spring up. Claiming "I don't want my nephew sama to grow up to be inept with weapons!"  
Aunty then comes in with a cd filled with ways to perform martial arts from karate to kung fu. Father has made a cd filled with a fellow describing swordsman ship, sword play and even aura manipulation.  
I can't stand this anymore! At this rate the little guy won't learn from my assassinations made easy instructions cd's and advanced lost aura techniques. I have not dug through the grand library at Blood Mountian and at The Temple of Night stealing the scrolls and copying everyone of the instructions to those techniques onto a cd and I will not have my only nephew grow up to be an average assassin god forbid a sub average assassin!"

'_Well its nice to know that everyone cares about the baby's up bringing in their own way.....' _Tsukune thought as he struggled to comprehend what was going on.

Miyabi ignored his wifes' rant. Kahula was so absorbed by her rant that she didn't hear her parents, aunt or sisters come into the room and sit down. Miyabi bent down began to talk to Moka's unborn baby.

"Hello nephew sama…It's me your uncle Miyabi. You have so much to look forward to. I can't wait until you come out. Your grandmother and aunt claim's if man could experience child birth it would be like having a man shoot a ten pound ham out of his butt. Anyway I don't believe the two old hags." Miyabi looked over his shoulder expecting to see only Kahula instead he saw both Livia and Julia glaring at him. A brief moment of fear washed over his face only to be replaced by a lecherous grin which he then flashed at Julia and Livia as the two vampire woman sent death glares at him in return promising him unimaginable pain.

"Now then when you get older I'll teach you how to cheat on your tests at school, bribe people, kiss the girls and make them cry, and, should you be worthy, I will give to you my coveted two hundred and eighty six rules of acquisition, and the all important five stages of acquisition. Both will show you my sure fire way of getting anything you want all the time every time and how to turn every situation into your favor. I'll teach you how to lie, how to sneak out of the house, and how to be a horrible child to your parents. Heaven knows you are a kid and its your job to run both of your parents ragged. Yes you will be welcomed into Fairy Tale with open arms. You will be in a V.I.P position no problem. We need more outsanding members even if its just one person and who better than the grandson of The High Elder of the Vampires...."  
_  
'Miyambi Moka and I are not letting you anywhere near the baby.'_The morally lacking human then bent down lowering his voice tell it was barely above a whisper.

" When you turn sixteen I'll introduce you to a human I know. He is one of the few humans to which I have any respect for what so ever. He is a little old man who runs a magazine company called Playboy….We can go to The Play Boy Mansion that way you can lose your virginity. The best night to go visit is trampoline night…. Then I'll take you to Las Vegas. I'll show you how to count cards, rig the slot machines, and pretty much win at every game in the house…. I know the best strip clubs and the best hookers. The best part is that all of the hookers are vampires, so they don't suffer from any of those sexually transmitted diseases that human prostitutes have and they have experience.

That being said I can't believe that the vampire hookers I know won't service me. Apparently despite my desire to kill my fellow man and see the rise of youki they still refused me service. They drain the blood of humans while they have sex with them. However when I asked them for sex a few months back they said that they couldn't pleasure me. They said that I was off limits and that it was more than their lives were worth for any of them to drain my blood much less have sex with me. Not one of them dared to, the stupid vampire women would service all other humans except for me…..They claimed that I belonged to someone else. They must have smelled your aunt's scent on me from the night before.

Of course I meet them after I met your aunt. I was a still a virgin when I met your Aunty Kahula and I lost my virginity to her. Then again she was a virgin when she met me so who knew. She always said that the other vampire nobles were so afraid of her that they didn't even try to seduce her….Anyway now that I think about it I'm glad that the stupid snow woman rejected me that night. Your aunty made it up to me in spades." Miyabi muttered the last part. His eyes took on a glazed look as he spoke next as he appeared to have forgotten about the fact that Julia, his un official mother in law, was in the room.

"Ah the first time I mated with your aunt was when she was injured after the job in the snow country I had incredible sex with her as she lay healing in a bathtub filled with blood. That night she had set up a bathtub in which she filled with fresh human blood. When I asked her how she obtained the blood she told me that she had snagged a few homeless humans off the streets. She ordered a few of my aids to drug them and keep them in medically induced comas. Once that was done she hooked up several tubes to the humans in order to drain their blood and then it would be put in a vat to warm it up and then piped into her tub to help her heal faster. I came to her with food, flowers, candy and my bleeding wrist.

Ah that night was magical…As soon as she saw me she ripped off my cloths pulled me into the tub with her. She sucked on my bleeding wrist while I thrust into her from behind. She loved my blood she said that it had a special little something that helped her heal quicker than any amount of time in the blood bath. I remember this one time she met me up in my office at Fairy Tale. I ripped off her clothes, and shoved everything off my desk. I pushed her breasts onto the bare wood while I pounded into her from behind doggy style. After that I took my letter opener slit my left wrist. I pressed her bare breasts against the glass of my office window. I gave her my bleeding wrist and she would suck on it.

She loved the sensation of feeding on my blood as I would push myself into her ass and then into her pussy as she would release little muffled screams for mercy. I wanted everyone down below on the streets to see how beautiful your aunt was when she would cum.  
A weak youki window washer unknowingly brought his stand down right in front of my window and saw the two of us going at it like animals. Because of his shock he then tumbled off the railing of his scaffold and landed face first in the parking lot at the bottom of the building. He's dead thank God.  
Come to think about it there are two stains left on the rug in my office that the cleaners can never get out.

Anyway that's not important. I also remember when your Aunt and I once broke into a pool that was a block away from a human elementary school. After I put in the clear herbal antidotes we had hours upon hours of glorious sex in the water your aunt was more like water nymph then a vampire on that day. She was so slippery I could barely hold onto her as I would push myself into her body as we slid down the slide….it was incredible. Afterwards we got out and dried ourselves off and made love like a pair of seals on the concrete. A few hours later the two of us got dressed, and exited just in time to see a van of little human children come up to use the pool as it opened. They got in a few minutes later as the two of us watched with happy smiles on our faces as the children splashed around in the water that we had just been using. The human adults never suspected a thing…..

Ah you aunt is a sexual being." Miyabi said lustfully with a smile on his face as he continued to talk to the baby inside Moka's womb. "When she's on top of me while we have sex, the bed shacks and slams against the wall…..The screams and cries I hear are music to my ears…..Anyway enough about me. I'm sure you will be a little lady killer when you get order." Miyabi chuckled as he suddenly remembered what he was previously talking about.

"You my nephew have so much to look forward to." He said as if he was giving a child a inspirational speech.

"I'm sure that the place that you are in right now is dark and cramped. Well don't worry it will get better, sure when you are being passed from your mothers womb and into the birth canal it will probably be like squeezing toothpaste out of it's tube. The pregnancy books I have been reading along with my regular monthly issues of playboy and hustler, say it will be hard and painful; especially when you make the last few inches out and see the first light of day.

A pair of gloved hands will reach for you hang you upside down and slap you on your bottom. After you get done crying the man will take a pair of scissors and cut off a long cord that's attached to your tummy. After that he will take you away dunk you in hot water to get all the blood and afterbirth off you. Then he will take another pair of scissors and then he will reach down and cut off a small wrinkly organ that's hanging down from in between your legs along with a pair of round orbs. After that you will talk with a high pitched voice for the rest of your life." Miyabi laughed as if he had said something funny.

"In all seriousness onto another topic that is near and very dear to my heart in regards to humans. Now its important to remeber that when you deal with humans you can harass them, you can torture them, you can make their lives a living hell, you can kill them even. It's what they are there for. Humans are the playthings of youki and those youki who are weaker than you are your playthings too…You are strong and they are weak. Being strong and proud, making humans and youki miserable and treating everyone who is weaker then you like crap is your god given right as a vampire.

Please feel free to torture and kill anyone be they human or youki who weaker and who is subsiquintly beneath you. Never forget that you are a god among insects don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I say again that it's okay to torture and kill all who are weaker than you, that is the true nature of youki as well as humans. That is what it means to be a vampire….It is the true nature of the world, the strong pry upon and kill the weak. Both humans and youki take what they want, when they want it without hesitating. They kill who ever stands in their way too.

Nephew sama there is an old saying kill one man you're a murderer, kill a million a king, kill them all you're a god….. You will be a god of destruction, slaughter and death. Yes my precious nephew under my teachings you will become invincible and indestructible. You will make armies tremble, make other youki lords powerless, and you will become the greatest vampire of your time! You will be a reaper of souls, the grim reaper himself…When humans or youki see you they will see the face of death itself….. You will help me overthrow the humans and weak youki. My precious nephew sama this I promise you, I will turn you into the greatest enemy the humans have ever known. The other youki will fear you above all others. Yes nephew sama you will hold the human world and the youki worlds in the palm of your hands… You will be a god of destruction, slaughter, and of death. But for now before that happens lets have some fun…"

Miyabi then reached up to the sleeping Moka and put his two main fingers around her nose he then curled his other hand into a fist and brought it down against his hand that was pinching Moka's nose. He brought his thumb in between his two fingers.

"Miyabi I would stop if I were you." Kahula warned her eyes widened in fright and shock. Her green eyes saw something red drip from her sisters wrists and wrap itself around her arms under her sleeves and then around her hands.

"Oh nonsense dear. Now then… Ohhhh, nephew sama I got your mommy's nose…..Ohhhh." He said in a mocking fashion as he waved his closed fist that contained Moka's "nose."

Miyabi pressed his nose close to Moka's pregent stomach.

"Now then AHHH!" Dark haired human screamed in pain as he felt something small and round like a bullet stretch out from Moka's round tummy and hit him in the nose breaking it with one blow. While stunned Miyabi looked down and saw, what appeared to be, Mokas' own blood flowing from her palms. It wrapped itself around her hands covering them; only to harden into sharp claw finger nails that concealed her natural ones.

The dark haired human then felt Inner Moka's hands dig into his chest cutting through his shirt into his skin and muscle like a knife through butter. His shirt was torn to bits as her hands tore into him like wild animal. Pieces of flesh and muscle along with blood fell to the couch and the floor. Then both of Moka's hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Miyabi despite his rapidly blurring vision looked down and saw that Moka still had her eyes closed. Both of her hands closed around his neck swiftly and gave him a hard sharp shake that felt like it had nearly taken his head off. One of Moka's hands grabbed around Miyabi's chin and the other grabbed the back of his head.

A sharp _**Crack!**_ Split the air as Kahula saw her sleeping sister, who now appeared to be controlled by her own baby, snap her intended mates neck. The stunned vampiress soon saw her precious human flying through the air only to land face first into her mothers favorite china cabinet.

A loud happy squeal of laughter came from the strawberry redhead as Kokoa enjoyed seeing the stupid human suffer.  
Miyabi goaned as he regained consciousness.

"Oh that hurt….Having your neck snapped sucks. I am glad that Kahula gave me a little of her blood otherwise I wouldn't have survived that. Oh that kid has potential….The little brat…That little shit is a sadist. I don't know whether to be a proud uncle at his accomplishment or enraged at what he just did to me…." Miyabi muttered to himself.

A wet hand grabded him from behind and threw him around. The dark haired human's eyes widened with fear as he took in the sight before him. In front of him was a red skeleton covered in a red cloak. A red scythe was in his hands he was a picture perfect image of the Gim reaper to say the least….. The creature floated in mid air and upon closer inspection seemed to be made entirely out of blood. Miyabi swung at the monster in front of him only to have his fist pass right through it. The creature appeared to be unharmed.  
One sharp flick of the creatures wrist sent the scythe in his hand strait at Miyabi's nose cutting it off in a single swish followed by another swift flick of the scythe to his abdomen.

"AH!!!!" The dark haired human cried out in pain as he could smell blood and see pools of his own red liquid flowing from his chest injuries. Perhapes to add insult to injury he could also feel a sharp burning pain in his groin area. He carefully looked down inside his pants to see a mess of blood where his dick and balls used to be. The humans face paled as he then looked down to see his nose, and his manhood laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

The ruby blood that appeared to make up the creature then began to drip from its body. The small drops that landed each grew in size and split itself up and became two then four, then six reaper like figures.  
The other vampires stayed still eager to see what would happen except for Kahula. She quickly pulled off her Rosario ear ring and her arm spilt open to have her blood take on the appearance of a bat wing. The orange haired vampire leaped into the air and slashed at one of the figures only to have her bat wing dissolve into the creature and become part of it further strengthening it. A blast of youki from the reaper like figure shot her across the room. She landed in a grayish chair. Kahula was shocked to see that her bat like arm was now replaced by a normal human arm despite the fact that she had her Rosario off.

Two reaper figures came at her and held her down. The two that restrained her then dripped on the floor and two more rose up to greet her. One opened its mouth to revel a pair of vampire like fangs it smiled sickly at her. The creature sank its fangs into Kahulas' neck and its unwilling victim screamed in terror and pain as she felt her life blood passing from her body into the creature. The other ran a boney hand down and thrust it into Kahula's chest. He pulled it out only for Kahula to see a ghostly image of herself screaming in pain as it was absorbed by the creature.

'_What happened I feel horrible…I feel like my spirit has been taken from me…My arm its healed its self….I feel weak, I don't feel the thirst anymore….Something is wrong what happened to me? My Youki what happened to my…Of course that thing took away my youki!'_The orange haired vampire thought furiously.

It was at this time that Moka's father waved his arm and let loose a blast of his youki determined to destroy the creatures apparently deciding that things had gotten out of hand. However much to his shock they looked unharmed. Four of them advanced slashing him with their scythes. For each single blow the count landed each of one of the bloody reapers landed a dozen. The count soon found himself covered in his own blood and losing consciousness fast.

"They absorbed the youki. That isn't possible?" A few seconds passed and Moka's father was speechless never before had he seen a creature who could absorb youki.

Kokoa let out a happy laugh as she swung her Morningstar Kou chan at one of them only to have it pass through. She ducked and let out storm of kicks and punches clearly enjoying the fight she was having.

A reaper thrust his scythe through Hoki's stomach and the elder vampire sister found herself lying in a pool of her own blood as she struggled to swing her fist at one of them only to have it slice open her wristsink its fangs into her wrist and suck her blood.

"Father these things they feed on blood the transfusion blood in the fridge it could help." Kahula gasped out as the bloody creature still clung to her neck.

Livia ran to fridge and grabbed as many of the blood packets she could carry as she ran back to the living room. Much to her shock the packets exploded from the inside out and the fake blood to fell to the floor useless. Then, much to everyone's shock, their own blood along with Miyabi's that even now flowed freely from their own wonds, rose up into the air and moved toward the reaper like figures; as if drawn by an invisible magnet. What happened next none of the other vampires could explain. The instant their vampire and human blood came into contact with the bloody creatures they began to dissolve and turn into two long rivers of blood that flowed in mid air. Both mixed along with the vampire and human blood from the cuts and injuries that each one of Moka's relatives and Miyabi had sustained from the fight to be drawn towards Moka's palms.

Each one of the silver haired vampires palms glowed an eerily red. Despite the fact that the monsters were gone the streams of blood continued to leak from the wounds refusing to heal. Miyabi lay twitching on the floor howling in pain his nose and other important organs lying on the floor near him. Blood continued to leak from his chest and abdomen. Kokoa looked over and saw her precious Onee sama had pinned stupid Tsukune to the couch. Thankfully both appeared to not be touched by the bloody demons. Her silver haired sister was still sleeping peacefully in the arms of her blood mate oblivious to what was taking place. A thin rope of blood then shot out from Moka's palm and wrapped itself around Miyabi's leg and threw him up in the air only to catch him in mid air and throw him up once more.

The leader of Fairy Tale screamed in both pain and fear as he was thrown into the air, like a child would throw a ball in the air and catch it, only to throw it into the air once more. The tendril of blood threw him against the wall only to pick him up and throw him into another wall across the room.  
Miyabi screamed in pain as the tendril slammed him onto a table. He let out another howl a mixture of fear and pain as the bloody tentacle grabbed his leg and threw him into another dining room cabinet. Pieces of glass pierced his body all over. The humans' crimson liquid decorated the room almost like a little child had thrown a spatter of red paint all over the living room. The tendril of blood tossed him into the air again.

"Get the little runt to put me-" The human let out a scream as the tentacle of blood released his leg and let him fall to the floor.

"Down." Miymbi moan as he hit the floor.

An orb of green light emerged from Moka's palms it hit Kahula in the chest. She screamed in happiness as her powers returned to her along with her bat like wing arm.

The river of blood stopped as the cuts on each of the s class vampires glowed red and healed itself. The last of the vampire blood then entered Moka's glowing palms the blood that had once covered her hands now flowed into her palms leaving her looking like her normal self once more.

"Don't you ever say things like that to him again you probably scared him!" Kahula growled as she put on her ear ring limiter.

The dark haired human groaned as he blinked and tried to whip away the blood that continued to freely flow onto his face.

"Scared?" Miyabi cried outraged at his lovers accusation. "How can you say that! Who scared whom! All I did was describe what's going to happen when he popes out. I also said you can be mean to humans every youki does it." He said weakly as he suddenly remember who he was adressing .

"Well the child has never done anything like this around Tsukune's parents so we can guess that somehow he reacted to what you told him Miyabi. He cut off your dick and balls turning you into a eunuch. On top of that your nephew made your wily and your two orbs shrivel up and die for heaven sake. All because you told him that the doctor would cut his off and do that to him! Also the nose trick you did with Moka was the reason that you got your nose cut off!  
I think he just did it to be mean…You said to be mean to humans and he sliced you up like baloney. I also think that the reaper like beings were his way of getting blood…He wanted food so he took blood from each of us to feed. Its ten thirty now so I think that due to Miyabi harassing him he didn't get food or blood and in his own way he demanded to be feed. . Its frightening on how he seems to have some rudimentary grasp of time….

I've observed Moka and Tsukune closely.... This promply started a few days ago....I remember Moka was asleep on a chair cuddling with Tsukune. When precisely at midnight she received an exceptionally strong kick from the baby that woke her up, which was promptly fallowed by a nearly unquenchable thirst for blood. I watched as the outer shell of my sister melted away to reveal her inner self but something was off about it.

Moka had her Rosario on and she did not have the whip with her. She walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and got a blood packet out. She bit into it with her fangs and drained it dry in seconds. She seemed to not be satisfied with just one so she tore into another only to drain it dry as well. Moka continued tearing into transfusion packet after transfusion packet. I have never seen my sister like she was on that night. She was like a starving half crazed animal. Moka then slammed the refrigerator door shut.

Then she went into the restroom and began to vomit. I'm not sure how long she was in the restroom but when she came out she was extremely pale. She then walked into the room where Tsukune was sleeping on the chair. She sat in his lap and pulled off his holy lock. He awoke and resumed his vampire form and looked at her with a confused look on his face. Moka then sank her fangs into his neck savagely. She seemed determined to drink him dry. Once she seemed satisfied with her fill then she put his holy lock on and let him resume his human form only to repeat what she did before on the other side of his neck while he was in his human form. When she was satisfied Moka returned to her usual pink haired self only to remove the holy lock and feed on vampire Tsukune once more. Once she was happy with the blood she put the holy lock on and then fed on human Tsukune. I am surprised that my sisters mate is even alive. After that Moka laid down on Tsukune's lap and fell asleep. Tsukune had passed out due to a loss of blood.

I looked in the fridge after that and discovered that the entire supply of transfusion blood had been torn into. None were left, packages were thrown all over the inside of the refrigerator and the blood devoured. It was like a wild ghoul had invaded our fridge. I then went to the restroom and saw that the toilet was filled to the rim with Moka's vomit along with the fake blood. It was almost like it had made her sick. It seems that after that night Moka has refused the blood packets, she claims that they taste bitter, cold and lifeless. It's unusual in that she has never complained about how they taste before now…Much less have her vomit from drinking them…

However now that she has a child in her womb she has started to voice her complaints. She only drinks from Tsukune and it seems as though he is her only source of nourishment.

Now every hour on the hour whether she is awake or asleep she gets a hard kick from the baby fallowed by a craving for blood. Its like the baby lets her know when to feed him. Moka then drinks Tsukune's blood which the baby gets a portion of. Another rather disturbing fact that has now been brought to light, thanks to the previous incident as well as this one, is that the child seems to be able to impose his will and desire for blood onto Moka. It seems as though he can act on them though her.  
The child's youki is unlike anything I have ever felt before. We have all felt it…..He seems to be able to….Well to use a human term piggy backing on my sisters inner self's youki as is flows around her body. The little runt it appears as though he knows how to mix his aura with his mothers and thus using her aura to let him manifest his will and let him act out in the outside world to which he is not a part of yet. He rejected the transfusion packages. He knew somehow…He could tell the difference. It must come from the fact that the fake blood when he temporarily took control of Moka and got the fake blood from the fridge to drink it didn't satisfy him. He must not like it. I'm guessing that when Moka says the fake blood is bad and that she doesn't want it. It's because she must get the impression of that from the baby. It's apparent that he wants or needs more vampire blood than a normal infant. Regular pregnant vampire woman need blood three times a day to make sure the baby has blood to help keep the child strong but with Moka its different." Hokii sighed.

"Thanks for the lecture professor!" Miyabi sneered. "I think its time we take Moka to the abortion clinic and turn the little demon in her belly into a dumpster baby! I'm willing to pay the bill if it means turning baby Lucifer into dog food for the wild mutts in the ally!" Miyabi howled as he continued to bleed on the floor.

"Miyabi shut up! Just be quite and take your pain like a man!" Kahula hissed. "The fact that the baby can do all of this even when he is still in the womb means the little one is extremely powerful! His powers and abilities maybe in a class of their own if he is that strong. Oh I can't wait until he is born I will turn him into the greatest assassin of his generation!"

"Besides," Hokii interrupted. "He needs to be encouraged to use his powers and abilities at a young age. No normal vampire baby could do half of when he did just now. We shouldn't punish him for exploring how to use his gifts we should praise him and make sure he does it. So that way we can mold him into a fierce warrior our house can use. If the child progresses at this rate the other vampire lords will have no chance against him when he gets older. Besides if the boy does what we tell him to then he will be only hurting you and not us, so its okay." Hoki sneered at the dark haired bloody human.

"Enough!" Mikola shouted. "I am…..pleased that my grandson is strong however we must be cautious about what we do and say around Moka. Lets put off letting the boy use his abilities actively until we can actually talk to him face to face."

At Mikola's statement it looked like a rain cloud had just rained on the other vampires present.

Kahula gently placed her head near Moka's tummy. "Nephew sama…Good boy with the blood grim reaper thing…..Listen we will get you more vampire blood if that is what you want? Just don't play bops' your uncle with Miyabi. You can't just hurt him anytime you want to okay…. You have to fix his nose and his….. How can I put this…His…His twig and berries. There that's a nice way of saying it… Fix your uncles twig and berries. Those are very important to him, okay from now on no injuring his twig and berries."

The orange haired vampire waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"Nephew sama fix your uncle….Come on dear we don't have all day…." Kahula said with a slight panic in her voice.

"Ummm did we miss something?" Tsukune's father Aurmi asked as his eyes darted around the room as he stuck his head in the room fallowed by his wife Kasumi.

Moka's palms started to glow as a whirl of strawberry red energy manifested itself in both of them.

Tendrils of blood began to drip onto the floor lashing out wrapping themselves around Aurmi and Kasumi's wrists quickly dragging the two of them forward towards the sleeping Moka.

"What happened to him?" Tsukune's mother asked her voice trembling as her face grew pale as she took in the grisly sight of the bloody Miyabi.

"Oh him it's a long story." Kahula began.

"But do us a favor Kasumi dear ask your grandson to fix Miyabi. Tell him to put his nose and his twig and berries back where they were. He knows what we mean don't worry." Livia said quickly.

"Ummm okay…. Just one thing, is my grandson the one who is doing…T..Th..T he blood thing that's around my wrist?" The human woman asked hesitantly.

"Yes he is." Hokii said without missing a beat. "Don't worry its normal for vampire childeren to do that sort of thing." She smiled at the two humans.

"This had better work." Kahula muttered.

"Oh….Ummm listen…..What do we –"

"Just talk to him like you would any other baby. Ask him to do what we told you. He will listen to you. Call him dear or sweetie that'll work." Livia said quickly. "Hurry before he falls asleep or something." She instructed quickly. Tsukune's parents bent down and put their hands and ears on Moka's stomach.

"Okay dear…Sweetie listen to your grandma," Kasumi said slowly unsure if this would work.

"Listen to your grandpa..Oh erm...young man….We want you to help your uncle Miyabi okay….Ummm fix his nose and his twig and berries, please." Aurmi finished for his wife.

As if to answer a brief flash of white light covered the living room blinding everyone. Kahula blinked and saw Miyabi laying on the floor his cloths fixed, all of his injuries gone. The happy human had his left hand on his now healed nose and his right hand in his pants.

"Yes! I have my manhood back! Okay lets hurry up and go to the abortion clinic. The doctor can suck the kid out of your sisters tummy, chop him up like sushi, throw what remains of him in the nearest dumpster and then this whole thing will be behind us. I'm sure that after a few years Moka will get over it."

"Miyabi I'd shut up right now unless you want to be a chrispy critter." Kahula said as she gestered for Miyabi to look do at her sister. The human looked down and saw that in his lovers half sisters right hand closest to where he was a ball of white flame had just burst forth into it.

"No dear you must not do….Well….What do I call it…. Magic…. Magic thingy….No vampire magic thingy stuff on family dear…." Kusumi said quickly trying to comprehend what she had seen.

The ball of fire died in Moka's hand and the blood that was wrapped around Kasumi and Aurmi's hands retreated back into the silver haired vampires palms. The red energy again rose up in her palms to gently glow around both of the humans hands creating a gently warming sensation for both of them which quickly died.

A flash of white light blinded Tsukune and he saw nothing more.

The woman raised her remaining good hand and ran it though her fiery reddish orange hair. The hand cold grey bone like hand she had wrapped around Tsukune's face raised him into the air and threw him into the sands.

"How disgusting I have to help that little choir boy sow his wild oats or in his case wild oat bran." The woman sneered. A large ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand. The flame haired woman raised her one remaining eye brow as a burst of white light came from the silver haired vampires womb. It hit the ball of fire and the glowing fire took on a beautiful silvery light.

"So you mean to assist me?" She asked despite the futility of receiving an answer from an unborn child.  
As if to reply the zipper that belong to the yellow sleeping bag of the blue haired succubus began to descend and the top layer fold over revealing its occupant.

"You little maggot the powers that be must be whispering in your ear! You may still be in the womb but even then you will be a burden to your family." The woman chuckled darkly. She raised her hand back over her shoulder in preparation to hurl the ball of silvery fire at the succubus.

"Ah!" She screamed as the white fire seemed to burn into her hand. The fire ball slowly bounced in the air and split into seven parts like a burning piece of coal when hit with a spatula. A single burning ember landed gently on the foreheads of Kurumu, Mizore, Melisa, Moka, Tsukune and Thorn.

From all over the makeshift camp moans and howls in the case of the one werewolf could be heard by the only two people still awake.

"Tsukune the snow whites are beautiful aren't they….Please be my lover if just for tonight….Tsukune please I love you let me show you in my own way. If you can only marry one of us and you choose Moka then let me at least be a mistress….I would accept that at least if it meant that I could stay with you and have your children….Ten maybe twenty I'll have as many as you want…I'll even change all the dipers." Mizore softly moaned.

"Tsukune take me hard! That's it pound into me! Oh the feel of your hard length in my hands even before it's inside me oh it makes me cum. Tsukune remember I don't mind getting rough, I'm going to use the tree as a support. The dirt and leaves feel good between our toes. The feel of the bark of the tree as it digs into the bare skin of my breasts. OH! Tsukune that's it push into me give me your seed! Let me bare you a healthy liter of wolf cubs to rise…. Ah make me feel it! Make me scream my pleasure out so the whole werewolf tribe can hear it! AH!!OH!! If you….If you _**must marry the vampire wench**_ Tsukune, then let me be a mistress…It would be no strike to my pride to marry a vampire. After all the wolf cubes would surely be stronger than any other!"

The last remaining spark hovered in the air disobeying the normal laws of gravity. The glowing fire encased within the circle of stones flickered and died leaving nothing but coals. The pale smoke danced in the night air it wafted over the sleeping campers. It swirled and formed single small ring in the dark; which then grew in size. The ring hovered in the dark night for a few moments reflecting the pale star and moon light like a mirror. Inside an image twisted around struggling to make a shape, a sharp flash of white light came from inside the ring of smoke and an image of Ruby now shown from it. Ruby was laying in a sleeping bag beside a fire. The spark of light hit the mirror and pierced the image going inside it to land on the dark haired witch.  
Ruby began to moan in her sleep.

"Ohhh master Tsukune harder! Discipline me! Use that whip! AHHHH! Make me feel it! Ohhh! AH! Make me a woman Tsukune….Pain is pleasure but only in the hands of the one you love and who loves you. I will help you shed your inhibitions…..When you do S & M play the submissive has the power all they have to do is say the safty word and everything stops! Marry Moka if you want but please take me as your mistress….Vampire men are known for that sort of thing! I will also bare you a son or daughter if you want. Just please make me your mistress and beat me harder with that whip!"

The orange haired woman then watched as Tsukune's body rose up in the air from the sand in which she had threw him into. Almost as if he were a puppet being manipulated by a massive puppeteer.

The orange haired woman sneered as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would swear that you almost knew what you were doing you little monster? Truth be told your father isn't that interesting the only reason I am here is because I felt Gelnarf's aura and spirit possess your father….  
You are the child of the prophecy there is no doubt about that, Tsukune put his seed in your mother before Gelnarf took up residence within your father. So Gelnarf had nothing to do with your conception it was all because of your human father who is no longer a human…. Also you might be interested to know that the only reason that I know so much about your father was by reading the surface of his mind…A simple little trick…But never the less effective." The woman's one remaining eye was now seeming bursting with red flames as she looked at Tsukune wafting in the air.

"If your father knew what you were doing to him and the others right now… What you are about to help me do to him, he would probably spank you, if that were possible….Your using your mothers aura as a conduit. Your piggy backing your mothers aura to channel yours and make it do your will. Your doing the same with my aura too.  
I wish that I could see what is going on inside your little head….You hurt me, you save your father, then you turn my obedience spell into a spell to accelerate and augment the youki women's fertility cycles and your fathers seed…. In doing so your making sure that a child and if one is born will come into this world I am betting a short time after you do am I right? You seem to know what I am doing. You're reading the surface of my mind aren't you? The Powers and telling you to do this!" The woman said rage dipping with every word that came from her ugly mouth and yet a with a hint of disbelief still eachoed in her voice.

"Yet you are helping me despite the fact that it will hurt your father and his friends……Why are you doing this?" The woman glared the smooth stomach of the silver haired vampire woman. She screamed at the unborn child despite the fact that she knew she would get no response.

"The old man was wrong…..You won't be born after a few years from now, no your further along than anyone else realizes aren't you…..No I'm betting that after another few months and you come screaming into this world…..You...You are the last Crusnik."

While the orange haired woman stood all but talking to herself Tsukune had gently floated over to Kurumu's sleeping bag and was now laying beside her. The blue haired succubus now was snuggling contently in the black haired human's arms her head buried in Tsukune's chest.

"Humm," The woman grinned sickly as she looked at the human turned vampire and succubus locked in a passionate embrace. "I think I had better do the next part after all you're an innocent." The woman mocked as she flicked her wrist as the cloths of the youki and human slipped from their bodies and fell to the sands beside the sleeping bag, then the sleeping bag folded over coving them from view.

Inner Moka turned in her sleep. She found herself sitting in lush green grass rose beneath her tickling her hands and see found herself looked at a yard in which sat playing five little children youki childeren. Five boys, four had dark hair one had purple hair like Mizore. For some twisted reason Inner Moka couldn't figure out why see felt attached to them and why she felt like they were related in some way to her classmates and that annoying werewolf Melissa.

'_They are cute little ones. It makes wonder when Tsukune and I have a children what ours will look like….. '  
_  
The sight of the small youki warmed Inner Moka's heart. An instant latter a picture of Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Melissa flashed through her minds eye….

'_I do want children with Tsukune just not now….I want him to myself for a few years….Hummm….That being the case I suppose that I could allow Tsukune to have a child with the witch, snow woman, the succubus or even the werewolf….They are all youki after all and we are all slowly dying out we have to fight for survival after all….Children are important for the future of our races…  
Vampires maybe immortal but we don't reproduce all that often and any child born is treasured…Normally that is the case for pure blood vampires, except for the vampires who marry humans. They usually live in the human world…Exiled from the vampire world but still part of the vampire clans. Granted they are a very distant part of the clans…They are considered the scum of vampire society….The hierarchy of the vampire nation is still very feudal even in this day and age. I suppose that it would be no strike to my pride as long as I know the women that Tsukune is with. I know that none of them would hurt him intentionally because if any of them did, they would die by my I would know that he is going to be with the other women and I would permit him to do so. This sounds like a suitable arrangement it as long as I and my other half are the ones officially married to Tsukune and the others are nothing more than mistresses. I suppose that I could live with that…If the others don't like it then they get nothing…..After all father did the same thing….I'll talk to Tsukune about it in the morning. But if even one of them dislikes the arrangement then all of them get nothing and Tsukune belongs to my outer self and I forever!' Inner Moka thought smugly as a flash of white light blinded her._

"Mmmm….Tsukune…Let me have you if just for one night….I'll be gentle…I would happily be your mistress…I would gladly bear you a daughter…." The Succubus muttered in her sleep as Tsukune wrapped his arms around her.

Hello everyone! Chapter sixteen is done. I hope that you enjoy it! As always review please. Pm's are welcome. So don't hesitate to send me a hello!

Cheers Dogsfang


	17. Chapter 17 Succubus night of lust

Returns and Revelations Chapter 17

Succubus night of lust.

Hello everyone. Just a brief recap for everyone who was confused by the last chapter. The demon woman gave Tsukune a brief glimpse of the future. While at the same time Moka's unborn baby gave his mother a brief glimpse of the future to allow his mother to make up her mind to let Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Melisa who claim to love Tsukune so much, to have children with him. Now after that the demon woman put a ball of fire in her hand to make Kurumu rape Tsukune. However Moka's unborn child changed the spell to something that would speed up the youki womans birthing process and Tsukune's seed. Also he made it so that his father would go to the others willingly of his own free will and that he would accept the others as mistress.  
So that is the recap. That is for everyone who was saying what the F--K on chapter sixteen. So here is chapter 17. Don't worry I have not been sucking acid. I have been taking my omega 14's. So there! Ah yes before you go any farther this chapter is pretty much a lemon all the way through. This contains graphic acts of sex so if you don't like it don't read it. Also if I get a complaint from administrations to take change it then I will.  
Cheers Dogsfang

Kurumu lay curled up in her sleeping bag. She felt an added weight on top of her. Her sleep heavy brain felt a pair of hands wrap themselves tenderly around her waist.  
The succubus begrudgingly opened her eyes as she tried to figure out who it was that was inside her sleeping bag with her. She looked over her shoulder as her blue eyes blinked once and tried in vain to clear the sleep from them. As the succubus tried to gaze at the person who was laying on top of her.

A brown pair eyes lustfully looked deeply into her own, as he reached out one of his hands and caressed her check. He held it for a moment in the palm of his hand and he bent down and captured her lips with his own. Tsukune smoothly held her chin up and stilled her bodies movements as he guided her with him bestowing kiss after kiss to her lips as only someone seasoned in the art of seduction and lust could do. Kurumu felt her mind go blank as she felt his other hand reach down and turn her over onto her back to lay down once more in her sleeping bag. The succubus then let one of her hands reach upwards and touch a mess of black hair.

In her sleep induced state she could barely make out the color of his eyes or his hair. The succubus felt like she knew who it was that was now running his one of his hands tenderly across her thighs and the other tenderly massaging her ample breasts in the palm of his hand.  
Kurumu let out a strangled moan as the dark haired man touched her. Kurumu despite being a succubus was still a virgin. Then somehow perhaps because of her situation she remembered her mother talking with Tsukune at the culture festival at The Youki Academy. Her mother had told Tsukune that he could have sex with Kurumu anytime he wanted. Kurumu, despite being embarrassed, remembered how she secretly wished that Tsukune would take her up on her mothers' offer.

The succubus let out a strangled gasp as she was pulled from her memories and back to reality. The man who was with her was now touching her bottom cupping it gently only to give it a brief smack to elicit a moan, or a gasp from her lips only to have him capture them with his own. The succubus felt a slick organ reach out from within Tsukune's mouth and stroke her lips and teeth. Slowly but surely Tsukune's tongue explored the inside of the succubus's mouth. It flicked across Kurumu's white teeth and touched her own tongue trying to get it to come out and play. Kurumu felt her own tongue press fiercely against Tsukune's own tongue demanding entrance. Tsukune's teeth playfully nipped and pinched at her encroaching organ as his tongue pressed itself against the succubus's and gently forced it back into her mouth.

Tsukune reached behind her head and gently pressed her closer to him further deepening the kiss that the two of them were now sharing.

"Tsukune…." Kurumu whispered softly as she reluctantly parted her soft lips from his. "I know I'm asleep and this is all a dream but-"

A pair of fingers reached up and pressed themselves to her lips swiftly silencing her.

Then much to her surprise Tsukune answered back.

"Kurumu if this is a dream then it is a good dream…Besides all dreams are a wish that your heart makes when you're fast asleep. What we are doing here and now tonight is your deepest most desperate desire of your heart my love. I am your Mate of Fate after all and we belong together…..I have always loved you Kurumu and I will always love you…."

Tsukune then reached down and held one of her hand which her brought up to his lips to place a ghostly kiss on palm which he then placed another on her knuckles and move down to her arm. His mouth leaving a tender mark in its wake as his brown eyes gazed at her.

"The others won't get in the way not this evening and Moka isn't here to stop me, so we have tonight. Believe me my angel this will not be the last time that I take you for my own. I have wanted you and I intend to have you not just for this night but for many more to come." Tsukune then reached down and cupped one of Kurumu's ample breasts in his hand and softly and tenderly stroked its nipple till it hardened.

The blue haired succubus felt like she would cum at Tsukune's mere statement alone.

"Kurumu there is an old succubus saying a great lover is one who doesn't seduce and romance a different lover each night but is one who seduces and romances the same mate every night…. For the rest of their lives both are one in mind body and soul…..Thus is the Mate of Fate found…..You are _**MINE**_ Kurumu not just for this time in bed but for the rest of our times together as we share each other mind, body and soul…."

It seemed, if but for a few moments, that time and her heart had stopped for Kurumu.

"That was the succubus Mate of Fate claim how did-"

Tsukune pressed her lips to his as he silenced her words along with any other thoughts she might have been having at that point in time. He then reached down and stroked her most womanly area. Kurumu inhaled air quickly as she struggled for breath as she felt Tsukune touch her most private area. Granted she knew that it was hard to make a succubus have a orgasm. It took a great deal of effort evolved on the males part and it was said that the one male who you took to your bed willingly, keep up with your stamina, make you cum, penetrate you and who could survive succussfully linking your life with his then he was your Mate of Fate.

From Kurumu's point of view Tsukune could make her his mate of fate with just is lustful words and his skilled fingers alone. Somehow he knew how and where to touch her to bring her body to the most heightened state that she craved.

"Kurumu I love you." Tsukune whispered slowly into her ear. He watched as the succubus squirmed in his arms as he said so almost as if merely saying the words to her gave her and orgasm. Tsukune felt something wet on his hand and he knew that she was more then ready for him. Tsukune caressed his tongue to the shell of her ear as he carefully pronounced every word to make sure that the succubus could hear it, especially due to the pleasure she was feeling in her lower body due to his touches.

"I will say it again considering I am distracting you…" Tsukune then reached down and pinched her clit. He watched the blue haired succubus decorated the interior of her sleeping bag with her bodily fluids once more. He reached up and held her head in one of his hands. The succubus moaned when she came down from her high slightly disappointed that Tsukune had stopped his ministration of her womanly area. Tsukune looked at her as he waited for the succubus to regain her senses. Then he addressed her once more.

"Kurumu….Kurumu I love you…I will always love you, I have always loved you, and I always will. I know that you love me….My Mate of Fate my Kurumu would you do something for me?" Tsukune whispered lustfully.

"Yes I will what do you want me to do?" The succubus felt her heart burst with a mixture of love and lust at Tsukune who had unexpectedly come to grace her make shift bed.

"Kurumu I want to make you mine. I will make you a woman tonight if you give me your consent….If you don't want that then I will leave now…."

Tsukune smirked to himself as he then began to kiss his way from her ear down to her shoulder and then even lower to her neck. Tsukune's head was dangerously low nearly between her breasts. He lifted up his head and tickled one of her nipples with his tongue. Tsukune then suckled softly on it bring it into his mouth like a newborn baby would suckle to get milk from its mother.  
Kurumu felt like putty in Tsukune's hands as she screamed into the night not caring or even knowing for that matter that The Bus Driver and the Corpse woman were watching.

" Tsukune." She panted her breathing heavy as she struggled to catch her breath after her mates assault. The succubus nearly screamed herself horse as her voice howled out her response.

"Please touch me and make me yours at least for tonight…. Tsukune you are my chosen one….I love you. I am yours! Take me please!"  
Tsukune then stopped his suckling on her breasts and placed his head near her ear once more.

"Kurumu I have two things I want you to do for me…. The first is if I have to marry Moka I want you to stay by my side. I want you to come and live with me as my mistress and bare my children along with Moka. Do you accept that my Kurumu?" Tsukune ask his voice heavy with lust.

"Yes! YES! Tsukune I will…I will have your children I will have as many as you want! I will do as you ask! Please take me! TAKE ME TSUKUNE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" Kurumu screamed her voice equally passionate.

"Not just yet Kurumu….I said two things…..I want you to." Tsukune lowered his voice till it was little more than a whisper to the succubus maiden. Kurumu strained her ears to hear it.

"I want you to bare me a son…" Tsukune kissed her ear as he said it once more. "I want you to give me a son my love…."

Kurumu felt one of his hands squeeze one of her bare breasts as he whispered again. "A boy I am sure that you are strong enough to do it." Tsukune's other hand reached down and played with her clit. He carefully alternated between pinching, tugging and stroking at it. Only to softly push his hand into her body stretching her vagina preparing her for his penetration, while at the same time giving the blue haired succubus no time to think only to feel.

"I know that you will give me what I desire Kurumu." Tsukune whispered.

A strangled moan and a gasp was Tsukune's answer as he softly reached down and grabbed Kurumu around her hips. He bent down and softy ran his tongue around her feminine core. His hands keep the succubus from actively moving, but never the less Kurumu trembled in pleasure as Tsukune caressed her most sacred area.

"Ah Tsuk-"

"Shhhh…My love be still I'll be gentle…I want to taste you…."

Thankfully Kurumu was plenty aroused, for Tsukune didn't have to take a few more passes and a few other strokes with his tongue into her feminine core until she released into his mouth.  
Tsukune licked his lips and crawled up and kissed just below her stomach. He entered her slowly, pushing into her so she would feel the least amount of pain. She cried out as he touched her barrier and he pulled out with a groan. He then thrust back into her and shattered her maidenhood. The succubus moaned.

"Kurumu please relax I'll be gentle." he whispered in her ear and the succubus groaned.

She could feel inner her muscles squeezing down around his penis.  
Tsukune slowly began to pull out and Kurumu felt herself stretch slightly. When only the tip of him was inside of her Tsukune pushed back in, and he slowly began to increase his pace as the succubus writhed and moaned in beneath him. Tsukune's cock was painfully hard inside of her, as it thrust into her body, touching the very lip of her womb. She felt his speed increased and all Kurumu could do was moan as her lover pulled himself from her and then pushed himself into her once more filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the feelings. His pace kept increasing and her excitement rose to meet his own, thrusting up to meet him and she cried out once more. Kurumu was near completion and she could tell Tsukune was near his own climax.

"Tsukune!" she screamed and cried out as her body linked with Tsukune's and tied her pleasures and passions with his. The two came together as the pleasure of the binding ceremony was completing its course as it rushed through her body as well as Tsukune's. Her inner muscles clamped down around Tsukune who let out a scream of passion as he reached his own completion, spilling his seed inside of his new succubus mistress.

Kurumu lost herself to the passion she was in as the succubus felt her Mate Of Fate cumming releasing a piece of himself within her. The force of his release felt like a small explosion to the succubus. His seed was molten hot, almost burning. The burn she felt within her womb as her mates seed coated her insides and filled her to the brim never stopped. The succubus felt like she would die from the pleasure that she was receiving. The fire in her womb then began to pale in comparison to the love that she felt bursting within her heart for Tsukune, as she began to feel an even fiercer pleasure far greater than any orgasm she had had thus far during the night. The succubus knew that her life was now linked with Tsukune's, she would live as long as he did. Her body immediately began to burst into another orgasm seemingly without any help from either person. The feelings gripped the blue haired succubus for what seemed like an eternity until the burning heat inside her womb faded, along with all the strength Kurumu had left.

"Tsukune," she whispered before falling into her sleeping bag, nearly fainting from exhaustion due to the nights activities. Tsukune caught her. He quickly pulled out of her and turned her over onto her stomach only to quickly position Kurumu on her hands and knees. Tsukune softly stroked her back with his hands as he placed his knees between her legs. He then reached down and began to leave little caresses all over her stomach. Tsukune gently began to grasp her hips as he softly pushed her back down, leaving her chest and head to lay down in the comfort of the sleeping bag. Tsukune held his member to her for entrance and swiftly pushed into her in one smooth motion, all the while sinking deeply within her aroused body. The surprised succubus let out a yelp in surprised pleasure as she felt Tsukune inside her body once more.

Truth be told she felt exhausted from their joining and due to the linking of their bodies when Tsukune had said the claim of the mates. It was a few sacred words that solidified the sex into a kind of mating ceremony that made it more than just casual sex. It was the mating ritual that all succubus went through, and she assumed that if she was exhausted, then she be leaved that there would be no way he would be able to go another round with her.

'_I didn't know that Tsukune had this much stamina..For a human he is incredable!_ .._Of course Tsukune isn't human anymore….He is a vampire now…I never knew vampires had such stamina! Oh my people have been missing out on a very good thing!!!! My people have been mating with humans mostly because few monsters see succubus as strong monsters. Oh by the holy mother of all succubuses my fellow sisters are going to be so jealous! I can't wait to describe this sex to them! They are going to be green with envy as soon as I introduce them to Tsukune! Mother will be so proud of me! Oh she will demand a wedding cerimony probably. Hopefully Moka won't mind....Tsukune could persuade her I hope! AH!!!!' _

Kurumu let out another moan as she felt her new mate go much deeper, if that were possible, then she had ever imagined he could go. The succubus began to feel her body tremble as tremors of pleasure ran inside her and then across her luscious body. Each one coursed through her each time Tsukune pushed his member inside her and stroked the walls of her womb. Tsukune then reached down to gently massage one of Kurumu's ample breasts, while he then reached down and began to rub her clitoris with his other hand. The resulting combination made Kurumu howl and let out screams as her mate drove the well endowed succubus over the edge and into the abyss of her own pleasures.

"AH! TSUKUE!" Kurumu let out an inhuman wail as she felt Tsukune's burning seed fill her once more as lapsed into unconsciousness.

"KURUMU!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself release into the succubus maiden. Tsukune held Kurumu to him their bodies joined as one, as they collapsed into Kurumu's sleeping bag. Tsukune held the succubus maiden close, softly rubbing her back and her sides, sweetly kissing her neck, all the while murmuring nonsense into her ears as he waited for Kurumu to gradually recover her senses. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and continued his ministrations to keep her from moving tell he was certain they had remained still long enough to allow his seed to settle within her. He gazed at Kurumu with his chocolate brown eyes when he saw that Kurumu had fully recovered from the orgasm he had given her. Tsukune begrudgingly pulled out of her.  
He reached up and ran his fingers through he blue hair.

"Tsukune…." Kurumu murmured sleepily.

"Shhh…Just relax Kurumu, my mate of fate…Go to sleep just rest and go to sleep." Tsukune cooed lovingly into her ear. With that the sexually satisfied succubus fell asleep to dream lovingly of her new mate Tsukune.

Hello again its me dogsfang! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! As always review please. Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	18. Chapter 18 Snow Maidens Visitor

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 18 Snow Maidens visitor

Don't worry I have not been sucking acid. I have been taking my omega 14's. So there! Ah yes before you go any farther this chapter is pretty much a lemon all the way through. This contains graphic acts of sex so if you don't like it don't read it. Also if I get a complaint from administrations to take change it then I will.  
Cheers Dogsfang

The orange haired woman sneered as she watched Tsukune softy pull back the sleeping bag and get out and dress again. He softy creped thought the sands until he came to Mizore's sleeping bag. The orange haired woman flicked her one of her fingers at the snow woman and her cloths came off along with Tsukunes.  
Mizore lay nestled peacefully in her sleeping bag. A pair of soft yet hard hands chiseled with hours of dedicated training embraced her from behind pulling her into a firmly sculpted chest covered with scars. Each one was a badge of honor of sorts and a grisly reminder of how he had successfully protected his friends.  
The youki snow woman softly moaned as she opened her eyes to find herself held firmly against Tsukune's chest.

"Tsukune." Mizore whispered hesitantly as she tried to clear her eyes and her mind that was still numb with the peacefulness of sleep. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared looking deep into her own. A faint blush crept up her face as she didn't dare to try to comprehend how and why she was suddenly dreaming of Tsukune coming and unexpectedly making a late night visit to her sleeping bag.

"Mizore….Just relax its' just me." Tsukune chuckled softly.  
Mizore felt her body shiver with delight at her current position.

"If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up." She whispered slowly.  
Tsukune reached out one of his hands and slowly ran the fingers of his hand through Mizore's soft purple hair. The snow youki moaned with delight at Tsukune's actions.

"Mizore I would never force you to do anything with me that you didn't want to do… If I ever do something that is hurting you just tell me to stop and I will." Tsukune whispered into her ear.

"Tsukune…."The youki ice maiden whimpered as she unconsciously moved her body moved closer to Tsukune's.

"Please don't stop you're not hurting me….You're not like the others…."

'_Tsukune his touch is different….He's nothing like Kotsubo Okuto the Gym teacher who tried to rape me and get me expelled, or Miyabi Fujisaki who tried to marry me…He tried to touch me tried to rape me but all that happened was a kiss. I remember when both of them touched me their fingers were cold and hard……Tsukune your different. Your touch it's warm and caring. Your hands are rough and yet they feel so gentle when you ran your fingers through my hair…You work hard to become stronger to protect the others and I. You saved me twice Tsukune…You saved me from being alone…You taught me how to believe in people again. You, and the others, saved me in every way a person can be saved.'  
_  
"Ah Tsukune! Oh please don't stop!" The youkai snow woman cried as Tsukune's fingers left her hair as they caressed down her neck. Then Tsukune began to leave tender kisses across her shoulders and then down her back. Youki snow woman maybe have a love of snow and ice however that didn't mean that they didn't enjoy being warm now and then. Mizore, despite having the lollipop in her mouth that was supposed to help to keep her cool, the snow maiden felt Tsukune leave a mix of fiery kisses and touches across her back then slowly going down to her sides and back again. He then turned her over onto her back and began to kiss from Mizore's pale skinned belly, briefly licking her belly button. Afterwards softly cupping the snow woman's firm breasts and giving each one a firm squeeze.

"Tsukune that feels good." Mizore moaned as Tsukune let go of her breasts. He placed his head down atop one of the snow girls nipples giving it a gentle tug on it then licking it softly. Placing both of his lips to her breast he began to suck on it gently not wanting to cause her any pain.  
Mizore let out small screams of delight as Tsukune seemed to light her body on fire with his passionate touches.

"Mizore I would never intentionally hurt you but I have to ask you something." Tsukune said slowly.  
Tsukune then used one of his hands to reach down and cupped her soft white firmly rounded bottom. He then turned the snow maiden over onto her back and pulled Mizore to him. Softly caressing her face he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Mizore if I have to marry Moka then I want you to stay with me as a mistress. I want you to come and live with me, stay with me by my side and bare my children."  
Tsukune reached down and caressed her womanhood. The snow woman let out a strangled gasp as she felt Tsukune touch her in her most of private of places.

"Mizore I'll ask you once more….If I marry Moka will you stay with me as a mistress and bare my children?"

"Tsukune…." Mizore whimpered softly…as she replied.

"I will stay with you Tsukune as long as you are happy and you want me by your side. I know that you love me as well as Moka and the others too. I will stay with you my Tsukune."

"Thank you Mizore….." Tsukune bent down and kissed her passionetly his tongue licked her lips for permission to enter. Mizore opened her mout and let Tsukune's tongue enter her mouth. It softly seemed to touch every inch of her mouth. Tsukune's pink organ stroked her teeth, and caressed her troat. Pulling out and making way for Tsukune to capture her lips once more with his.

"I love you Mizore….I want you to give me a son….I know that you want children too, but do you want the first one to be a boy or a girl?"

"I wouldn't mind a boy. I know Mother and Father don't care what sex the child is as long as we have one…My people have so few children Tsukune." Mizore reached up and caressed her lovers check.

"So any children regardless of what sex they are will be well loved by my people…" Mizore whispered softly.

"Good I am glad…." Tsukune said as he stroked Mizore, bringing his fingers to softy brush against her womanhood and the snow maiden beneath him cried out in pleasure. He smiled, slipping one finger gently inside of her.

Mizore cried out again as she felt Tsukune added another finger, slowly moving them inside and out of her  
with ease so as not to cause her any pain. Tsukune knew that Mizore was sexually inexperienced with men, a true virgin by any other name. Also due to her past experiences with Kotsubo Okuto and Miyabi Fujisaki, Tsukune assumed that she was probably a little nervous about having her virginity taken away from her. Tsukune didn't want her to be afraid of him touching her, though from what he could see Mizore was wet and ready for him. He added a third finger and slowly added a fourth, softly stretching her inside to make sure to cause her as little  
pain as possible when he took her innocence. He withdrew his fingers and parted her legs a little more, letting his length brush against her as he did so.

"Mizore this is going to hurt, I'll be as gentle as I can okay." He whispered into her ear.

Mizore shivered a mixture of anticipation and a little fear. Tsukune then quickly swooped down upon her capturing her lips with his kissing her as he pushed himself into the snow maiden beneath him. Mizore moaned as she felt Tsukune enter her. His kiss swallowed and kept any sounds she made from reaching the open air.  
Tsukune pulled out quickly and pushed back in this time having little resistance. The purple haired snowman moaned out load while reaching behind Tsukune; wrapping her arms around his back pressing him to her while the pale snow maiden wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist to deepen the feeling of having him inside her.

"Oh Tsukune! More! Deeper!" Mizore gasped as she felt her body experience a fire that seemed to consume her from the inside out yet did not burn. Tsukune then moved his hips forward to push himself into her once more. He shivered only slightly as Mizore dug her nails into his back.

Her touch was a little cold but at the same time seemed to have an undercurrent of heat to it. This time it was Tsukune's turn to let out a moan softly into Mizore's purple hair.  
The dark haired human steadily increased his pace, slowly bring the lovely snow girl to the completion that she so desired. Her eyes gazed at him with a warmth all their own.  
Mizore began to take short shallow breaths as she felt her internal muscles clamping down hard around Tsukune's manhood. He began to feel Mizore's body responding to his.

"Oh Tsukune! AH!" Mizore screamed as she felt her lovers member twitch inside her releasing its burning seed within her. It rapidly coated her insides giving the snow maiden an inner heat in her body which brought her to a state of ecstasy that she could only reach with Tsukune alone.

"Mizore!" Tsukune howled fallowing her a few moments later as Tsukune pulled Mizore to him as he fell into the warm and slightly sticky confines of her sleeping bag. Softly placing kisses and gently caressing her sides Tsukune kept the snow maiden from moving until he was certain they had remained still long enough to allow his seed to settle within her. He gazed at Mizore with his chocolate brown eyes when he saw that she had fully recovered from the orgasm he had given her. Tsukune begrudgingly pulled out of her.

He reached up and ran his fingers through her purple hair.

"Mizore your tired I can tell…Just rest and go to sleep we can talk and do this more often latter okay….." Tsukune whispered to her.  
The snow woman closed her eyes. Her last thought before slipping into the comforting darkness of sleep was.

'_Tsukune we made love….You were so gentle….So this is what mother meant when she said that she wished that I would one day find someone who I could love and whom would love me in return. "He will respect you and will be gentle with you the first time you touch. I pray that you will get a good match and that he will care for you and both of you will grow to love each other with the passage of time. Mizore I was lucky I found your father and we had you. Remember dear love takes time. When you do find your match enjoy your brief time of passion together for soon you will be changing dippers. I expect many, many, grandchildren." Tsukune you are the one of whom my mother spoke..'_

Hello from Dogsfang. Here is chapter 18. As always review please. Pm's are welcome as well. Also if anyone wants unedited visions of chapters of 17 and 18 send me a Pm with a email and I will email them to you.  
Cheers Dogsfang


	19. Chapter 19 Hunters Moon Werewolf's hunt

Returns and Revelations chapter 19 Hunters Moon a Werewolf's lust: It's going to be a hard days night.

Hello everyone. Its been a long time hasn't it. A quick word. First sorry to all of you who asked for unedited chapters of 17 and eighteen. I will not be able to give them to you. My laptop was plugged in over night and got stuck by lightning. Now it is nothing more than a eighthundered dollar paper wheight. I am in working to get it fixed. Second this chapter is pretty much a lemon all the way through. It contains graphic acts of sex so if you don't want to read it don't also if I get any complaints from administrantions then I will take it down and replace it with a cleaner chapter.

So without further adue here is chapter nineteen.

Returns and Revelations Chapter 19 Hunters Moon A Werewolf's hunt: It's going to be a hard days night.

"Hump! Two down two to go." The orange haired woman chuckled as she and The Bus Driver watched as Tsukune got up and put on his clothes again. He calmly walked over to the sleeping bag of the werewolf Melisa and get inside. The orange haired woman pointed her pointer finger of her right hand at Tsukune and both of their cloths came off and settled on the sand beside the sleeping bag.  
The Bus Driver let a creepy laugh from his lips rise up into the cool breeze as he happily puffed away at his cigar.

"Hee, hee. I must admit that this turn of events was not entirely unexpected. You seem to have speed up a natural process. Although there was no doubt in my friends and I mind that the boy would not care for all of the girls…  
However we assumed that it would take many years for the boy to have children with all of them…..  
This will brighten Mikogami's day immeasurably…. He's probably watching us right now….I'm sure that Mikogami (The Board Chairman or The Exorcist) will love having them in school.  
I look forward to seeing the boys children on my bus when they come to The Academy. Oh yes they will be an invaluable asset to us, we will have more fun with them then either of us did with the boy and his mothers…… Oh yes Mikogami and I will enjoy having the little ones in school. We will love to have fun with them when they come…..Hee. Hee." The Bus Driver took a long drag on his cigar and breathed out a ring of grey smoke into the night air.  
The Bus Driver laughed happily as he leaned back against a palm tree to watch the show begin again.

Melisa lay sleeping in her sleeping bag turning restlessly every once in awhile as she felt dreams come to her as her mind drifted back to her time in the werewolf realm.  
Melissa shuddered as the memories flowed into her mind as she remembered how she had been treated. Her father was a alpha male and helped to rule the pack along with Gin's father. True that she may have been the daughter of a fellow alpha male of a pack but Melissa remembered that while in her pack she was considered to be unworthy of being mated to.  
The other males of the other packs did not look at her lustfully. Most of them had nothing to do with her if they could avoid it. She was for all intensive prepossess ostracized.  
Melissa shivered as the memories showed themselves in her minds eye.

"Good luck mating her off." A young man dressed in a blue suit with dirty blond hair cried in disgust as he looked at her and took a small sniff inhaling the air that surrounded her. He stuck his nose up at her while turning around and heading for the door only to slam it shut. She remembered the words of the other alpha males who had been sent to court her. Each and everyone of them had taken one look at her fallowed by a brief sniff, turned and walked out the door. Another memory crossed into her unconciousness.

A young lady no more than seventeen sat on her bed weeping and clutching her pink bed covers in anger. A door opened and a woman with pretty red hair came in with a tray in her hands on which sat a bowl of soap, bread, a glass of water and a small sweet roll.  
Her green eyes looked at the girl with a mixture of pity and sadness.

"Here sweetie I thought that you could use a little cheering up after what happened." The woman said softly as she walked over to Melissa's bed and put the tray in front of her.  
Much the red haired woman shock Melissa grasped the tray of food and threw it across the room in disgust. The food splattered across the walls and broken glass lay on the floor like some sort of sick decoration.  
A hand shot out and struck the red haired woman across her face. A pair of eyes gazed at her with the deepest of pain present in them.

"I hate you! I want a normal mother! I want a real mommy! You're not my mother! I want to be a pure blood werewolf with a normal pureblood father and pureblood mother! I wish that you had never given birth to me! " Melissa cried out her voice echoed the pain she felt inside herself and the pain she had experienced at the hands of her fellow werewolves.

Melissa felt herself jolted awake when she felt a presence in her sleeping bag. Yet her eyes could barely focus on the person who even now wrapped one of his arms around her thin yet muscular waist.  
She felt a hand caress her cheek. That same hand turned her head to look over her back to look at the face of the man who had previously haunted her erotic dream.

"Oh…Tsukunse…." The werewolf murmured as her sleep laden eyes locked with his even as he held her in a passionate embrace.

"Its okay Melisa we are alone now, Moka and the others won't interfere." Tsukune whispered as he let his tongue play softly across her ear lobe.  
The werewolf woman shivered with delight at Tsukune's words.

"I read that its not uncommon during a full moon that your people experience what you call "moon heat" which is a drive to embrace your wolf nature. It comes when you reach young adult hood. Your people transform and run wild all over your native land. There are parties by the younger ones who have yet to experience it. The full moon is seen as a night to take a break from your troubles and let it all go at least for one evening. Also its," Tsukune paused and let his hand that had been wrapped protectively around her waist drift lower till one of his fingers briefly danced across the opening to her woman hood.  
Melissa trembled in Tsukune's arms as she felt him touch ever so briefly her most sacred of places on her body.

"Its an opportunity to mate and let the rays of the moon nurture the couple while they try to make a child….Tell me Melisa would you like to mate with me?" Tsukune whispered into her ear and let his finger dance across her womanhood in a mocking fashion clearly taunting her.

"I…." Melisa felt her words die in her throat as the air that was in her lungs left her.

"I…." The werewolf tried once more to speak and give Tsukune an answer but she felt her thoughts scatter.

She let out a sharp gasp fallowed by a pant not quite like a dog or in her case wolf would give. The brunette youki sharply inhaled a precious breath of air only to feel it leave her lungs just as quickly as it had entered. The werewolf woman felt like she couldn't breathe as every gulp of air that she inhaled left her as she began to feel a sharp burning in her stomach as well as in her vagina.

'_Whats happening to me, its like I'm….'_ Melissa's thought left her as she felt Tsukune once again caress the core of her womanhood.

"Melissa do you want me to leave….Is that what you want? Do you not want me to touch you like this…." Tsukune asked his voice in a almost mocking tone. He let his other hand drop down and cup one of her breasts. He softly gave it a gentle squeeze fallowed by a pinch from his thumb and forefinger to its nipple.  
A strangled gasp was Tsukune's answer as it escaped Melissa's lips.

"Ohhh…." Melissa moaned in response to Tsukune's touches. Never had a man touched her. Never had a man touched like the way Tsukune was touching her now.

"Melissa look up at the sky and tell me what you see." Tsukune cooed as his tongue once again danced across her ear this time nibbling at it while giving it a few tugs here and there.  
The werewolf reluctantly pulled her head out of the sleeping bag and looked upwards into the night just in time to see a cloud move across the sky to reveal a pale orange moon hanging full and ripe in the nights sky. A swift jerk to her waist pulled her back underneath the sleeping bag.

"Oh god I'm in moon heat…Tsukune there's something you need to know. I'm-" Melissa squeaked.

"Shhh. Its alright Melissa….Its okay you're in moon heat I don't mind that. Also I don't mind the fact that your mother is a human either….." Tsukune whispered.

Melissa felt her heart stop for a minute as she heard Tsukune tell her, her inmost darkest secret. One that she had tried her hardest to hide from her fellow werewolves.

'_How could Tsukune know? Tsukune knows and he doesn't care…..Tsukune knows and he doesn't care…Tsukune-'_  
Another gentle squeezed to one of her breasts brought Melissa out of her thoughts.

"Tsukune I-Ahh!" Melissa screamed as Tsukune once more began to caress her womanhood.

A firm hand gently pressed itself in between her shoulder blades forcing her front down. The cool material of the sleeping bag was a welcome contrast to the fire that pulsed in her vagina. A pair of hands encircled her hips softly pulling her down to lay comfortably face down in her sleeping bag.

"Melissa I said before that werewolves are exhibitionists right…" Tsukune said as he placed a kiss on her neck fallowed by another stroke to her maidenhood.

"Tell me do you find it arousing to know that The Bus Driver is awake and watching us right now…."

Tsukune then placed another few kisses on her shoulders fallowed by a caress with his tongue, the result swiftly silencing any form of protest that had entered her mind. The cool of Tsukune's saliva only managed to slightly dull the heat Melissa felt inside her body. Tsukune seemed to be determined to make sure that he covered every inch of her skin. Tsukune let his lips drift down her arms, then onto her back while he alternated between squeezing the werewolf's breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers and stroking the inside of her womanly folds with his right hand.  
Melissa moaned and squirmed in Tsukune's embrace determined to push herself closer to this man who was now determined to make her his.

"How would you feel if Moka, the others, your boss The Board Chairman, your cousin Gin, or even your parents were to see the two of us right now? Would it arouse you?" Tsukune whispered into her ear as he then bent down and began to kiss and lick at the small of her back; all the while drawing dangerously close to where the werewolf maiden hungered for his lips and him to be. Melissa moved her body closer to Tsukune in an effort to get him to hurry his seduction.

Tsukune swiftly turned her over onto her back and held both her arms behind her with one of his. He wrapped both his legs around hers pulling her from the cool covers and into his heated embrace once more, locking the two of them together. Melissa could feel the heat radiating off Tsukune. She knew that with every heated kiss he gave her he was tasting her sweat and bathing in her lusty scent. Bringing his lips to one of her breasts he licked it painfully slow and then switched to her other to give it the same treatment. Letting her hands go, he brought both of his hands forward to cup both of her breasts while pinching her nipples between the thumb and forefingers of both of his hands.

A guttural moan was Tsukune's reward for his efforts. Tsukune hastily flipped her over onto her hands and knees while pushing her down to lay on her stomach once more, while at the same time placing two of his fingers at the entrance to her womanhood. He softly began to stroke her outside then slowly made his way inside her body. Letting his fingers brush and curl togeather against the walls of her to illicit small gasps, and low moans from the werewolf. Tsukune had naughty smirk on his face as he watch the werewolf struggle half heartedly to escape his clutchs.

"Melissa don't be too noisy now……We wouldn't want to be interrupted would we….." Tsukune cooed as he quickly shoved two more fingers into the woman beneath him.

"HOWL!!!!!!" Melissa let out as Tsukune pinched her clit fallowed by a long pant for air like she was some kind of animal. Tsukune brought his hand back and half heartedly almost playfully smacking her bottom for disobeying him.

Melissa let out a hiss as air was forced from her lungs as she felt something hard press against the entrance to her womanhood. Tsukune brought his head forward and softly suckled on her ear. He brought his hips forward and let his penis sink into her a little. She let out another howl of pleasure at his actions while the air was forced from her lungs.

"Mellisa if I have to marry Moka then I want you to stay with me as a mistress. I want you to come and live with me, stay with me by my side and bare my children."

Tsukune rolled his hips forward and let his penis stretch her womanhood. The werewolf woman let out a strangled gasp as she felt Tsukune touch her in her most of private of places.

"Mellisa I'll ask again….If I marry Moka will you stay with me as a mistress and bare my children?"

"Tsukune…." Mellisa whimpered softly…as she replied.

"I will stay with you Tsukune as long as you desire to have me by your side. I know that you love me as well as the vampire and the others too. I will stay with you my Tsukune."

"Good. Also there is one other thing…." Tsukune slowly pulled himself from Mellisa's pussy till not even the head of his cock remained within her.

"I want you to give me a son Mellissa. You're strong and I know that you can do it….." Tsukune bent down and kissed her feminine opening.

"Oh! HOWL! YES TSUKUNE! I….I will give you a son….I will do whatever you ask! Please don't stop touching me!" Mellissa screamed out into the night oblivious to the fact that a few people were watching them.

Tsukune rolled his hips forward, grasped her waist and let his member sink down into the welcoming tight warmth of her body once more. He pulled out swiftly only to push back inside her once more.

"Tsukune harder, faster! You're my mate and I'm yours! I'm your bitch. Right now I'm in moon heat and there is only one cure for that Tsukune my mate….Your bitch is in heat and she needs you! Tsukune my love I'm yours, I'm your bitch, take me please!" Melissa roared. Her moans, growls, and howls more and more began to resemble that of a wolf.

Melissa trembled despite her animalistic growls and howls. The werewolf shivered as her mate suddenly thrust his cock into her which caused her pussy clinch tighter around Tsukune's manhood. Her pussy dripped its juices faster and soon covered the floor of the sleeping bag. Her nails began to transform and grip the wet material in an effort to help her to contain the fire the Tsukune was now attempting to put out within her. The throbbing of her clit soon began to pulse in time with her labored breathing and Tsukune's heated thrusts making her moon heat that much stronger.

Poor Mellissa would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't love every minute of it. The dark haired werewolf let out a strangled guttural moan, fallowed by a loud heated howl when she suddenly felt Tsukune bring his hand down on her backside, which stung her tender cheeks with the harsh force of his smack. Her body shuddered and she squirmed under the sensations that she was feeling. Every blow he delivered made her pussy clinch in arousal as it pulled Tsukune's member into her. Her body was seemingly determined to bring him further into her than he currently was, unconsciously clinching tighter around him determined to keep him inside her further solidifying her bond with him no matter what the cost. Her vagina then began to drip faster as the throbbing of her clit intensified making her inner arousal and moon heat that much stronger, and she loved it.

"Please, do that again Tsukune. Please mate, continue, I'm begging you that felt so good!" Mellissa howled in her lust.

Tsukune brought his hand down on her ass again as he continued to bring his hand down, swiftly gaining strength with every blow that he gave her. The skin on the werewolf's rear was growing tender and swelling under her lovers spankings.  
Mellissa felt her pussy swelling with need, her juices flowing out of the already muscles that were tightening inside of her.

"Yes please mate harder! Tsukune make me feel it." The werewolf moaned.

Mellissa trembled as she felt Tsukune bring his hand down on either cheek.  
_  
'Oh this is heaven! Oh mmmm……Tsukune you certainly know how to pleasure a woman…..My butt must be covered in red head prints as well as bruises but I don't care. Oh I hope that this is not the last time you come to me and pleasure me this way!'  
_  
The werewolf whimpered and moaned softly as she felt Tsukune suddenly stop his rough assault on her ass and pull out of her. She growled softly clearly protesting Tsukune's actions.  
However the werewolf maidens growls of protest soon turned into howls of arousal and delight as she suddenly felt her precious mate roll his hips forward and slam his cock into the already wet and dripping enterance of her pussy. Tsukune swiftly pulled out only to enter her once more not giving her time to adjust to his sudden intrusion into her body. Animal like snarls, guttural moan and feral like howls reached Tsukune's ears as he pulled almost completely out of the werewolf maiden underneath him only to to slam back into her tight welcoming heat even harder that before.

How long Tsukune continued his forceful fucking, of her body Mellissa didn't know nor did she care. All that mattered to her was that she was relishing in the feelings of her own body as it responded to her mate. She suddenly felt Tsukune speeding up, his already harsh thrusts. Her internal muscles even now were gripping his cock. Almost like it was a gift that had been denied to her for so long and was now given to her, and it seemed that she was determined to not give it up at any price.

Mellissa's voice had grown hoarse from all of her moaning, screaming, groans, and growls not to mention howls that she had released into the cool night air. The werewolf maiden barely had any voice left to release the needful whimpers as she felt her mate continued to pleasure her body.  
Mellissa was thrashing in pleasure as she felt the tightening of her body, slowly reading itself for a climax of all climaxes of the evening. The werewolf, for a few moments, believed that she would not live though the pleasure her mate was giving her; that she would die from sear exhaustion from the pleasure he was bestowing to her now.

She could feel Tsukune's penis thrusting in and out of her, the ridges scraping against the tender walls inside her. Despite her sore voice Mellissa managed to release one last howl as she felt the head of Tsukune's penis slam into something that made her entire body scream with pleasure. It felt so deep inside of her that she felt like she would lose control and transform into her inner wolf and let lose a mighty howl every time he thrust inside of her to touch it.

The pleasure she was feeling even now threatened to overwhelm and consume her from the inside out, the desire to transform into her inner she wolf and mate with Tsukune in that form was painfully arousing to her. Even more so as she thrust her hips back towards Tsukune trying to get more of her mate deep inside her body.

"Oh Kami, please harder, deeper, I love this so much, please don't stop, d-don't stop! Yes, this feels so good, please…please mate faster, harder, deeper, don't stop!…"

Tsukune gave another series of harsh strikes to Mellissa's bottom making her squirm in his arms.

"Mellissa that's it love you're almost there just give into the heat." Tsukune whispered as he reached down and pinched her clit while he grasped one of her breasts and gave one of her nipples a harsh pinch.

"Oh Kami, I-I'm cummming! TSUKUNE!" Mellissa howled as the heat of the moon combined with the heat of her body and sent Mellissa over the edge.

Tsukune leaded over and grabbed onto Mellissa covering her body as she felt the fire of his seed shoot out of his cock and enter deep within her body.  
Tsukune rolled both of them onto their sides, still keeping his cock in her entrance to make sure his seed had enough time to settle within her. Mellissa felt Tsukune still his motions when she came, he held her to him as he waited for her breathing to even out. Once he was sure that Mellissa was alright Tsukune pulled himself completely out of her body, his cock drenched with her juices. He reached around and pulled Mellissa around to lay on her back. Reaching down Tsukune grasped her chin gently.

"Mellissa I love you….Now just relax and go to sleep we have a long do tomarrow…." He whispered in her ear.

Even though it was torn to shreds the sleeping bag provided some minimal covering for her.  
The werewolf maiden felt herself sink into the tattered remains of her sleeping bag content to let sleep wash over her.

Hello everyone! That is it for chapter nineteen. I hope that you enjoyed it. As always review please also personal messages are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


	20. Chapter 20 Ruby's pain and pleasure

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations Ch 20 Ruby's pain and pleasure: Pain is can be pleasure in the hands of the one that you love.

Hello just a warning before you start to read. This chapter is a lemon all the way through which tells of graphic acts of sex. If you do not want to read it than do not. Also I will take this chapter down or censor it if I get complaints for administrations.  
Cheers Dogsfang

An icy wind blew across the barren dessert.  
Tsukune got up, put on his pants and his shirt seemingly ignoring the creepy looks The Bus Driver and the corpse woman were giving him.  
He walked over and placed his hand on the smoky mirror that hung in the night. It expanded reveling a bright cheery fire beside which lay sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag was Ruby. The orange crimson flames rose up to form two hands like appendages which wrapped themselves around the all too flammable material of Ruby's sleeping bag. They gently caressed the material but did not consume it. The crimson flames rose up in the air and thrust the unconscious witch though the portal only to land in Tsukune's out stretched arms.  
Laying the dark haired witch in the sands below as the smoky portal closed.

"Show off!" The corpse woman sneered as she stared at the all too tiny hand that now protruded from Moka's stomach area. It gently stretched muscle and skin out to make himself known to the outside world. The orange haired woman flicked her wrist; both Tsukune's and Ruby's cloths came off and Tsukune climbed inside.

"Oh Tsukune beat me harder use that whip!" Ruby cried out. The briefest of touches awoke the raven haired witch from her sexual fantasy and her slumber.

"Ruby…." Tsukune said whispered into her ear as he reached out his hand and tenderly caressed her check.

"Tsukune….How could you be…..This is a dream….." Ruby whispered hesitantly in disbelief as she struggled to comprehend what was going on.

"Ruby it's okay I'm here. Let me prove that this is for real….." Tsukune smiled. He raised his head and licked the dark haired witches ear. Ruby let out a low moan only to turn it into a heated gasp when she suddenly felt someone playfully nip at her ear. The dark haired witch groaned as she felt her dream lover continue his actions. Tsukune nipped at her ear once more which he continued with a firm tugged to the same ear after which he quickly switched and graced the other with his presence.  
Tsukune let one of his hands drift downward as he reached down and grasped one of the dark haired witches breasts. He firmly pinched her nipple. While it didn't leave a bruise it caused the witch a brief moment of pain.

"Oh! AH!" She moaned. Her body trembled as it felt the shock rush through her system.

"Tsukune! AH! OH! The pain…." Ruby gasped still unsure of what to make of the situation. The raven haired witch knew what her thoughts and desires were telling her that Tsukune was her with her, but she knew that there was no way that Tsukune could be with her.

"Now do you believe me Ruby…." Tsukune bent down and whispered into her ear.

"The pain I felt just now, this isn't a dream. How could-" Ruby's voice trembled as she struggled to find her voice.  
Tsukune let his other hand drift upwards and tangled itself in her hair. A firm jerk brought Ruby's head up as Tsukune's tongue caressed her ear once more giving it a sharp bite with his teeth.  
Ruby let one of her hands reached up toward Tsukune's face intent on bestowing a tender touch to his cheek. Much to her surprise Tsukune grasped it with his own. He brought it to his mouth and gave each of her finger tips a firm but tender nip with his teeth. He released Ruby's hand and hair. A swift sigh left her lips which mingled with the heat of both hers and Tsukune's bodies.

A pair of calloused hands reached down and grabbed onto both of her breasts. Both firmly rounded orbs moved in synch with each heated breath that the raven haired witch took. The tips of Tsukune's fingers grasped both of her pink nipples and swiftly delivered a long hard pinch to both; eliciting a strangled gasp fallowed by a moan as the pain added to the pleasure that Ruby was already feeling.

"AH! Tsukune you're-" Ruby felt the rest of her thoughts leave her as she felt a sharp smack on her naked rear.

"No, no Ruby no talking…..You will listen to me otherwise I will punish you….."  
Another swift sharp smack to her firm rounded bottom descended courtesy of Tsukune's hand as if to reinforce the point that he had just made.  
The raven haired witch felt a sexual shiver run though her body at the thought of being "punished" by the man she loved.  
She trembled as she suddenly found her private fantasy come to life and made flesh.  
The thought of Tsukune dominating her and punishing her got Ruby to sweat and become even more aroused then she normally would by her own hand; especially when she indulged in her private fantasies in her own room at the Academy.  
Ruby felt Tsukune's hand grasp her around her hips and turn her over onto her back. The raven haired witch now found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes.

"Ruby its really me Tsukune….Moka and the others aren't going to bother us tonight…..You once called yourself my "toy" well now I want to play with you." Tsukune purred into her ear.

The witch felt Tsukune's tongue stroked her lips and teeth. Tsukune's tongue explored the inside of the witches' mouth fiercely. It seemed determined to take what it wanted as it pressed itself across Ruby's teeth. The raven witch felt her own tongue burn with her passions as it pressed fiercely against Tsukune's own demanding entrance into his heated mouth. Tsukune then nipped and pinched at her encroaching organ as his tongue pressed it's self against the witch's and forced it back into her mouth.  
He reached down with one of his hands and grasped one of her hips and pulled Ruby to him.

"Just relax……Ruby if I have to marry Moka I want you to stay with me along with the others as a mistress and bare my children…..Will you do this?" He asked as his other hand had reached up and firmly grasped her chin and was now leaving small strokes on her cheek. Though proposed as a question Ruby could tell that there was only one answer that Tsukune would except from her.  
A tremor coursed down her body as she realized just what it was that Tsukune was offering to her.

"Tsukune I- Yes take me! I'm-" Ruby's word left her throat as a pair of lips pressed them against hers.

"That's good Ruby now one more thing…." Tsukune whispered into her ear

"Oh! Oh yes Tsukune what do you what? I'll do anything you want!" Ruby cried out as Tsukune delivered another slap to her firm bottom fallowed by a slap and pinch to both of her breasts.

The raven haired witch trembled. After the death of her parents at the hands of a drunk driver Ruby had started to believe that pain was a part of life; whether it was physical or emotional. Her mind drifted back to when she and trained with Tsukune in Paradise. She had wrapped the chain, which connected her to Tsukune, around herself. With each crack of the whip Tsukune tapped into his youki. The whip acted let him tap into his youki. While the chain acted as a release for the times when Tsukune tapped into too much of his youki which would, under normal circumstances turn him into a ghoul.  
However, instead the chain simply gave the raven haired witch a shock for all the times that Tsukune failed to get it right.  
The joy she experienced while simply being alone with Tsukune were beyond words. She remembered that she struggled to contain her delight when The Chairman gave her the hand cuffs with chains along with the whip and ordered her to knock Tsukune unconscious and bring him to paradise to do the exercise. The pain she experienced at the hands of her unrequited love had been unimaginable.

'_The pain I felt that day…The pain turned to pleasure. I learned that pain can be pleasure in the hands of the one who loves you…. The Chairman knew…….He knew that I-'_

"Ruby." Tsukune whispered as he stroked her chin firmly and pulled her to him bringing the dark haired witch out of her thoughts.

"I want you to give me a son…..You are strong enough to do it….."

"Yes Tsukune I will….I love you…" Ruby whimpered as she suddenly felt Tsukune bring his mouth upon one of her breasts. He delivered firm bites to every inch of it only to move on to the other one after softly stroking it with his tongue, giving both a bit of pain and pleasure to his naughty witch.

Ruby struggled half heartedly to escape from Tsukune's embrace.  
He then turn her over onto her stomach.  
Tsukune watched as the witch squirmed and moaned in his arms as he blindly reached out until he finally grasped Ruby's wand. Tsukune then felt something wet and sticky on the handle of the wand. He quickly pulled it back in the sleeping bag with them. The sleeping bag itself was already starting to get a little sticky with Ruby's bodily fluids despite the fact that Tsukune himself had hardly done anything to her.

"Tsukune please I'm yours take me!" Ruby moaned as she let one of her hand reach down dangeriously close to her woman hood. Tsukune saw her shamelessly trying to pleasure herself. He grasped her hand and pulled it away.

Tsukune brought the wand around and held the wand handle between the witches ample breasts. With his other hand Tsukune held the wand in place to keep Ruby from moving it. He smiled at her as she pushed her head down to look between her legs. Ruby looked and saw that he had placed the wand head directly below the entrance to her womanhood.  
The red jewel that was at the center of the wand which was held in place by eight small pieces forming a perfect semi circle, glowed a bright red as a barrage of small drops of Ruby's sweat dripped down from her heated body and onto her wand; which were fallowed by her womanly juices that fell from her pussy and touched the red jewel at the center of her wand.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Ruby screamed at the things she was feeling. It seemed that she was drifting between two extremes. The first a mind numbing pain that seemed to blind her to all else around her, for every time her body fluids by it sweat or cum touched any part of the wand. Then the pain would subside and the pleasure roared over her like a fierce wave that threatened to drag her under each time that she experienced it.

'_Pain!'_In her minds eye Ruby saw her old master and herself help her plan to destroy the humans for dumping garbage and other filth in The Sun Flower Ranch. Then her master getting defeated at the hands of Inner Moka.  
'_Pleasure!'_ In her minds eye Ruby saw herself getting accepted by the Board Chairman as his aid so she could be near Tsukune.  
'_Pain!'_ Ruby saw herself hearing about Tsukune transforming into a ghoul from The Bus Driver and herself standing in the Board Chairman's office begging him to help her friend.  
'_Pleasure!'_ Ruby saw herself standing with Tsukune in Paradise and herself getting shock, after shock, as he struggled to control his youki. The two of them were alone together none of the others were their just the two of them….

Ruby howed and squirmed in Tsukune's embrace as she struggled to hold on to her sanity as both pain and pleasure began their erotic dance though out her body once more. Both her pleasure and pain made her scream and moan as the border that separated between the two was starting to become a blear to her as she once again felt another drop of her liquid heat connect with her wand.  
Tsukune knew that she was more than ready for him. He then reached down and pinched her clit. He watched his naughty masochistic witch's pussy decorate the interior of her sleeping bag with her bodily fluids. He reached his head up and kissed her head with his holding the two of them together with their kiss alone. The witch bucked and thrust herself upward towards Tsukune, trying to press her eager womanhood closer to his hardening member as if struggling to get him to end her suffering or to increase it when Tsukune took her virginity.

She was given a brief moment of rest as Tsukune pulled her wand from her and had now bent his head down, to run his tongue around her feminine core. His hands keep the witch from escaping, not that Ruby wanted too but she let out another painful passionate cry to the heavens as she trembled as her lover caressed her pussy.

"Ah Tsuk-"

"Ruby just relax…Remember the submissive has the power….Just say the safe word and everything stops….The safe word is raven…You can remember that….Right….Now my little toy I want to play with you…." Tsukune whispered into her ear as he brought his hand back and swatted Rubys bottom only to bring it back once more. Tsukune quickly heard Ruby's screams as they filled his ears.

"AH! Tsukune! Harder! Faster! AH! Make me feel it! OH! The witch wailed under Tsukune's merciless assault on her bottom.

Tsukune licked his lips and crawled up to her back. He let his teeth nip and bite into her tender flesh leaving little bite marks which would heal and be gone in the morning. Quickly gripping her hips Tsukune flipped her over onto her back to leave kisses licks, and bites just below her stomach. Tsukune bent down and stroked his tongue into Ruby's feminine core until she released into his mouth. Ruby imagined her womanly juices to taste bitter sweet to Tsukune….

Tsukune licked his lips and crawled up and kissed her stomach. He placed her wand upon her again as Ruby howled as the twisted pleasure and pain enveloped her. Tsukune then removed a red ruby from Ruby's wand and held it to her sweet soaked body. The Ruby would continue with the pain and pleasure enhancement the burning that she was feeling in her vagina. He brought the wand away as he turned the small end towards Ruby and let it slowly entered her body. Ruby squirmed, bucked and thrusted upwards as she began to release her own cum in waves onto her own wand.

Tsukune continued pushing into her so she would feel the least amount of pain. Ruby cried out as he touched her maiden barrier with the handle of her wand. Tsukune pulled out and Ruby felt herself stretch slightly. He quickly placed her sweet and cumm soaked wand back against her body as he put himself near the entrance to his naughty witchs body. He quickly thrust himself into her and he pulled out with a groan, thrust back into her and shattered her maidenhood. Tsukune pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her back. He pushed into her while kissing away any pain she was feeling.

Ruby's inner her muscles squeezed down around his penis as soon as it entered. He slowly began to increase his pace as Ruby writhed and squirmed beneath him. Tsukune's cock was painfully hard as it thrust into her body. To the raven haired witch it felt like he was touching her very womb. She wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the feelings. His pace kept increasing and her excitement was evident in her screams. Tsukune's burning seed fill her once more as the witches howls reached his ears.

"Tsukune" She screamed as she felt him release into her. Tsukune soon reached his end as he howled is pleasure as he held Ruby to him. The two of them tumbled to the sleeping bag coving the sand. Holding Ruby firmly to him Tsukune kept her from moving till he was certain they had remained still long enough to allow his seed to settle within her. Tsukune put the one ruby that he had taken from Ruby's wand back and let her rest for a while.

Ruby opened her eyes. She inhaled a hash gulp of air that as she began to feel a sharp pain in her vagina.

Tsukune cupped one of her breasts giving it a hash squeeze fallowed by a pinch from his thumb and forefinger to its nipple.  
A strangled gasp escaped Ruby'slips.

'_Oh that was incredible! My bottom is feels like its on fire and I don't think that I am going to be able to sit down for four weeks at least. Tsukune please let that not be the last time you pleasure me….I feel like I can sleep for feels like I can sleep for a month. My body is screaming in numbing pain yet it feels good…..Its the type of pain that comes from a sore body after a hard days work……I am by all rights exhausted and yet I want to see if I can go another round…..The pain and the pleasure I felt oh that we divine! Oh surely that was what Tsukune meant by punishing me…..I didn't know Tsukune knew how to do magic…..I didn't even know that my wand could do things like that. That was like sex magic…. I have to-'_

A swift smack to Ruby's bottom now red due to the intensity of Tsukune's strikes sent a flash of pain to Ruby and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ruby just relax you're going to be sore for awhile, so just go to sleep….Alright…."  
Ruby struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt her eye lids close as Tsukune held her in his embrace as she drifted off to sleep.  
Else where unknown to the two of them, a man in a white priest robe looked through his crystal ball and down on the couple. His eyes glowed as he laughed to himself.

"Well it appears that my two aids will need some maternity leave……." The Board Chairman smiled as he looked down at Tsukune, Ruby and at Mellissa.

Hello from dogsfang! That is it for chapter 20. As always review please and P.M's are welcome to!

Cheers Dogsfang


	21. Chapter 21 In the morning

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations ch 21 In the morning.

Hello everyone here is chapter 21 Enjoy!

Just a brief recap for everyone who was confused by the last few chapters. The demon woman gave Tsukune a brief glimpse of the future. While at the same time Moka's unborn baby gave his mother a brief glimpse of the future to allow his mother to make up her mind to let Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Melisa who claim to love Tsukune so much, to have children with him. Now after that the demon woman put a ball of fire in her hand to make Tsukune rape Kurumu along with the other girls. However Moka's unborn child changed the spell to something that would speed up the youki womans birthing process and Tsukune's seed. Also he made it so that his father would go to the others willingly of his own free will and that he would accept the others as mistress.  
So that is the recap. That is for everyone who was saying what the F--K on chapter sixteen. So here is chapter 21. Don't worry I have not been sucking acid. I have been taking my omega 14's. So there! Also there is a brief lemon in this chapter. Okay..

A vampire with short dirty blond hair wore a pair of dark blue boxers lay lazily on his couch with his right hand in his pants and a copy of Mrs. Blood Shed in his left hand. His green eyes looked up and gazed at a life size picture of a dark haired vampire woman dressed only in a pair of skimpy blood red underwear hanging on the wall of his living room. The vampire sighed as he stroked himself with his right hand.  
"My beautiful Thorn I miss you!" He moaned.  
"I never should have let you go!" He howled a mixture of physical pleasure and emotional pain as he gave himself a hard jerk with his right hand.

* * *

Yukari lay nestled in happily in her sleeping bag. When she suddenly felt a tightness in her chest. She opened her eyes to see that her bust sized along with the rest of her figure had enexplicibly 'began to look less like a small child and more like a twenty two year old.

'_Oh this is weird if I didn't know better I would have sworn that I had taken one of my potions again.' _  
YUkari thought. "Oh!" Yukari gasped as something firm stroke her back. She opened her eyes to see a hand grasp her around her waist and pull her into a firm embrase.  
"Yukari....Don't be afraid its just me...." A voice whispered soflty into her ear.  
'_Tsukune.....It couldn't be....Could it?'_ The not so little witch thought hardly daring to believe what she was experiencing.  
"Tsukune I-" The dark haired witch felt her words die in her troat as she felt another hand reach for her. It was softer yet had a firmness to it that was all its own. Like its owner had spent hours in working hard to mantain a level of leathel elgance that was all her own.  
'_Moka!'_ Yukari though excitedly the witch was beside herself with joy at the thought of being with both Moka and Tsukune was quite suddenly become a reality.  
Yukari groaned at finnaly being able to be with Moka and Tsukune.  
At first she had been a trouble maker however after both Moka and Tsukune saved her from a gang of lizard men she loved both of them. From that day onward she looked forward to the day that she would be able to express that love and afection that she felt for the two of them.  
Yukari felt a firmly sculpted chest along decorated with more then a few scars.  
Tsukune's hand reached down and firmly held Yukari's newly matured breast in one of his hands.  
He gave it a firm squeeze. Which inturn elicited a scream from Yukari at the sensation that she was feeling.  
Moka used her other hand to reach up and caress her other breast. Yukari closed her eyes and basked in the sesation that both Tsukune and Moka were giving her.  
Tsukune ran his other hand through her dark hair while Moka released her breast. Yukari found herself all but swiming in a sea of silver that was Inner Moka's hair. The senstion alone sent sexual shivers up and down through out her body.  
This had been what she had always wanted. Moka turned Yukari over to face her. Inner Moka's red eyes seemed to glow with her passions. Then without warning Yukari felt Tsukune's lips on her own. His tongue licked her lips and Yukari let her mouth open in responce. The sensation of having a tongue inside her own mouth was one of pleasure coupled with hesitation. The feeling of Tsukune's tongue in her mouth slithing out like some kind of snake caressing every inch of her insides was one Yukari would never forget. The other sention she felt was her struggle to pinch herself to try to wake herself up from this dream.  
"OH Tsukune.....That was-" Yukari felt her voice leave her as a new sensation took root. She let her eyes drift downwards to see Moka softly licking and suckling on one of her breasts while Tsukune was pressing himself into her from behind. The feeling of Tsukune being inside her was an alien feeling. Tsukune was gentle with her. He kept his strokes slow, even and steedy knowing that she would have no experience with this sort of thing what so ever.  
"Oh! Ah! Tsukune, Moka! This is so-"  
The little witch opened her eyes and found herself alone in her sleeping bag once more. Her cloths on her. She looked down and saw that her matured body was gone along with her breasts.

"Did you have a bad dream?" A voice asked her from the shadows.  
Yukari turned and saw The Bus Driver staring as her with his weird glowing eyes.  
"Uhhhh...." Yukari swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Something like that Bus Driver sama." Yukari said as she realized that her own screaming in pleasure had caused her to awaken from her erotic dream..... Yukari looked around and saw that everyone was asleep except for Tsukune. Looking closer she realized that he was getting up from a sleeping bag that was neather his nor was it Moka's. The little witch continued to watch as Tsukune got up from the sleeping bag, put on his underwear, and stretched. He looked over his shoulder at the few remaining sparks of embers in the fire and sighed.  
The corpse woman sneered at Tsukune. The few remaining sparks of flame quickly rose up into a raging fire that rapidly threatened to consume the ring of stone that had been placed around to contain it. A fine white mist flowed out from it and enveloped Tsukune. The mist flowed around him and seemed to enter him through all of his pores. Tsukune blinked his eyes and looked at the corpse woman narrowed his eye brows and glared.

"Gelnarf you should know an old friend says hello…."

"Really, Tsukune asked curtly. "Who is it?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow curiously in disbelieve.

"Andre Linoge says hello." The corpse woman said cheerfully almost as if she was hoping for a harsh comeback from him. .

"Andre Linoge says hello hummmm….I have a feeling that you and Andre have just multiplied your problems."

"Really Gelnarf….Well if that is the case I look forward to seeing your great grandson's bastard offspring on the battle field then…." The woman sneered as she gestured over to Tsukune's friends as if to make a point.

"How about I let your hosts friends wake up and let him face their wrath." Hel laughed as she waved her dead hand and slowly the girls began to awaken from their forced slumbers.

"Oh Tsukune….." Kurumu moaned as the succubus struggled to open her eyes she felt something sticky inside her sleeping bag.

"Last night was wonderful." Mizore murmured as she slowly let her eyes open to see the red flames of the fire. The snow woman felt a sharp shiver go up her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself, it was then that she looked down and saw that something very important was missing from her body. Mizore quickly looked around and saw something lying by her sleeping bag. She reached out her hand to pick up a pair of iceberg blue panties with matching bra. Her face was covered with a deep blush in embarrassment.

'_What happened to me last night? Mizore thought both embarrassed and shocked from her discovery as she quickly grabbed her undergarments and shoved them inside her sleeping bag . _

While across from her Mellissa felt a rush of cold air strike her back, quickly rousing her from her sleep. "Tsukune oh you giving me your seed was-" Mellissa muttered in her sleep unaware of herself doing so. She opened her eyes and looked around. A deep red blush rose to cover her face. Much to her shame and confusion, the werewolf awoke to find herself naked, her sleeping bag torn to shreds that along with her cloths, and underwear. Which were now laying torn to shreds in a pile beside her as if ripped apart by a wild animal.  
_  
'What in the world happened to me last night?' _The werewolf thought furiously. She took a sharp sniff of the air around her. Her nose took in the meridian of scents present in the cool night air. The werewolf's eyes widened as she slowly comprehended what her nose was telling her……

Ruby felt something hard sticking her in the back. The raven haired witch opened her eyes and reached her hand behind her to grab onto whatever it was that was jabbing her in the back. Much to her surprise she felt her wand handle pressing itself into the small of her back. Grabbing onto it she felt a sticky substance all over her wand. Ruby's eyes widened. She suddenly felt herself short of breath as she hesitantly pulled down the zipper and opened her sleeping bag to revel, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Mellissa, Yukari, two vampires whom she didn't know, and The Bus Driver.

'_Oh no…..That means that last night I-'_ Ruby couldn't bring herself to finish her thought because at that moment two very important emotions were conflicting within her. The first being joy coupled with lust, due to the fact that she really did have sex with Tsukune. The second being shame due to the fact that her and Tsukune had, had sex in front of her friends and The Bus Driver. Now a new emotion was even now rising to the surface to make its self known, curiosity.

'_Now how did I get here and for that matter what is everyone doing here in the middle of this dessert?'_ Ruby thought quickly as another thought entered her head._ 'Everyone should be at The Academy……'  
_  
"Well I knew that succubus were exhibitionists and probably slept in the nude. I knew that werewolves were little more than potty trained animals so I thought that they probably probably slept in the naked, however I didn't know that snow woman or witches were perverts too." Thorn sneered as her judgmental gaze traveled down from Kurumu, then from her to land on Mellissa, to go to Mizore and finally ended up on Ruby.

"Ah I just love the sound of angry lovers…." The corpse woman laughed clearly amused at the situation.  
The Bus Driver chuckled darkly as he too looked at the camp of confused girls.

"Tsukune I want to-" Moka narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the camp. Mizore, and Kurumu, were quickly gathering their cloths and underwear into their sleeping bags, putting them on as quickly as possible to avoid any more shame than they already had when they had woken up. Her gaze narrowed even further when she suddenly saw Mellissa franticly digging through her backpack desperate to find another pair of her underwear along with a change of clothes.

Her sleeping bag now torn to shreads she herself looked no worse. Moka let her red eyes travel past her to see her friend Ruby who had not been there the night before suddenly turn up naked in her sleeping bag. The silver haired vampire watched as Ruby gathered up her cloths. A brief moment of relief hit her when she looked and saw that Thorn still had her clothes on. The perverted vampire priest still sat sleeping in a palm tree. A low growl rose in her throat as her red eyes gazed over at her blood mate only to see him putting on his pants and shirt. Kokoa sat up in her sleeping bag and saw her Onnee sama's mate Tsukune pull up his pants and put on his shirt. Something about this whole situation put her on edge.

"_Kou_ Nazo Koumori come here!" Kokoa called quickly.

"Kokoa sama! Kokoa sama! I'm coming dechu!" Koumori screeched happily as he flapped his wings and began to make his way over to his mistress only to be grabbed by Tsukune.

"Ouch! That hurts dechu! Watch what you are doing Aono sama!!! Let me go dechu!! Release me dechu!" Kou Nazo Koumori cried angrily he struggled to free himself from Tsukune's iron grip. The bat then began to sink his fangs into Tsukune's hand trying to get him to loosen his grip and let him go. However despite his best efforts he continued to feel Tsukune grip him none to loosely in his left hand with a iron grip that got stronger with every second that pasted.

The brown bat screamed as he felt something rush through him forcing him to transform against his will.

"Aono sama what are you doing? NO! Wait! Stop! No!!!! AH!!!! Kokoa sama! Please help this lowly servant dechu!!!!!" Koumori howled in both pain and fear as he felt his body twist, bend, and flex. His body being forced to conform itself to whatever weapon that Tsukune had in mind!

Kokoa narrowed her eyes at Tsukune as he now stood with Kou now looking like two sythes with spikes going down the single handle that connected them together. "Tsukune what are you-"

"Kokoa be quite!" Tsukune snapped in a tone that shocked even her.

Tsukune locked his wrists together and swung Kou's weapon form with apparent ease at the fire that burned in the small pit that they dug. Much to everyone's shock a naked woman with flaming orange hair emerged from the fire looking none too happy to see Tsukune. The woman looked like she was half a corpse. A single breast large and full with life rose up and seemed to move with her nonexistent heart beat.

The woman turned and looked at Kurumu and turned up her nose at her. As if to say to the succubus that her single breast was bigger and better that both of hers. A long slender thigh rose up and stroked Tsukune's check with the big toe of her one good foot in a mock jester. The woman whoever she was looked pleased with herself.  
One part beautiful lovely and fair the other brown rotting flesh, cut up muscles, white bone complete with a occasional maggot that would poke its ugly head out. The disgusting creature would scurry along an inch of her grayish dead flesh as if looking for something or someone, only to dig its teeth into it and burrow inside her to disappear once more.

"Tell me old friend…." The woman cooed. "You, your brothers and your sister slaughtered all of my priests, destroyed my city, cursed me with this horrible curse of no flesh, buried my body, and sent me back to the dark place where there is weeping, suffering, and pain……."The woman screamed her own pain clearly evident in her own words.

"Curse you Gelnarf! I am a young youthful woman trapped inside this disgusting cows body! I am a warrior, to whom you have trapped inside this filthy husk! I have slaughtered billions, my armies trembled before me. I am a queen trapped in the body of a prostitute!!! I am a seducer of men and woman trapped in the body of a lowly street urchin!. I have used men and woman like paper cups and then discarded them on a whim! I was once a god! Do you hear! You robbed me of everything! I am a god! Do you hear me!!! I AM A GOD!!!!" The woman screamed now she seemed quite unable to control herself. She jabbed her finger in Tsukune's face.

"YOU! This is all your fault! Your family will suffer for this! YOU damned me to spend eternity locked away in that place! You, and your brother made that nasty little potion which you combined with your own seed it sent me to dark place damned to spend the rest of my immortal days there." The woman glared at Tsukune hatred was clearly painted all over her face.

"Fortunately for me I found a way out. I found out that I could possess a hopeless one…A woman who kills herself…I could take her body and use it….One body for a limited amount of time to walk on this plain of existence, the body I inhabit now is temporary at best. It will burn out in a few more hours….. I would have loved to take your hosts wifes vampire body and have you love me as your host loves her…..Alas I can't…..They won't let me! Once this host dies from my consciousness entering her, then I get to go back until another hopeless one comes to me….Tell me were did you bury my body?" The woman screamed!

"No." Tsukune said calmly as he pointed Kou's weapon form at the woman.

"You know I loved one of the names a group of the humans called you…A human bard saw you in that form and you inspired him. You now have a goddess named after you and another group of humans of a separate religion took the name he gave you and added a single letter to it. Now your name is a place of eternal suffering where souls go to be damned! You should be proud!" Tsukune said with a smug grin on his face.

"You may be dead but I will come for your children and take them away…..That I promise you…" The woman sneered as she stepped into the flames and disappeared.  
Tsukune gave Kou a squeeze and the poor bat resumed his normal form and fell into his mistresses arms. Kokoa held the bat close to her.

"The bat servant is poorly trained….Also he is weak, considering he can't even sharp weapons….Put him on a stronger diet and on better training techniques. Here." Tsukune turned and ran onto the bus. He came out with several pieces of paper with something written down on it.

"Now fallow this and the little puff ball in your arms will be able to cut through anything." Tsukune smirked.

"Tsukune what-" Kokoa felt her voice leave her as disappeared from her sighed only to reappear behind her. The red haired vampire suddenly felt a hand down her shirt. It tugged at her bra pulling it forward. Then that one hand was joined by another as both caressed her breasts subtlety apprising them; only to leave minutes later and have her bra snap back in place with something stuffed with in each cup.

Tsukune reappeared in her sight once more. He tilted his chin forward as if considering something….

"Well Kokoa your breasts are nowhere as big as Moka's, either in her outer personification nor in her inner personification…..Now I am only saying this because I care…Just drink your milk and some day your older sisters breasts could someday be yours." Tsukune smiled at Kokoa. He didn't seem worried about her reaction to his groping of her in the slightest. Kokoa glared at Tsukune her eyes burned with a fury all their own.

Inner Moka was beside herself as she trembled with the untold rage that she was feeling towards her mate because he had groped her sister.

"Tsukune what do you think you're-"

A loud ring split the night air.

"It's for me." Tsukune said as he walked over and picked up Mellissa's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tsukune!" Gin cried happily glad to hear his friends voice.

"I owe you big for this! Good the sex was so great…I had her on all fours and pressed myself into her from behind doggy style the whole night….God it was increadible….." The perverted werewolf sighed happily.

"Hi Gin its good to hear from you too. Well I'm glad that everything worked out. Gin nothing personal but you don't have to tell me about the hot sweaty mind numbing sex that you had last night…."  
Gin let out a growl over the phone.

"Tsukune you're a guy we talk about sex all the time….Any way the advise you gave me worked like a charm! The food I prepared the parents eat. Along with the dead boars I killed. Gabby's father is practically begging me to be his son in law. You were right she was hot.. She was like every teenage boys wet dream and every single mans sexual fantasy…The pickup lines you gave me worked…..Surprisingly…."

"I'm happy to hear it Gin-"

"Tsukune listen I want you to be my beta at the mating ceremony. Also I'll have Mellissa tell you when the bachelor party is your invited too after this whole fight with Fairy Tale is over."

"Sure Gin it would be an honor and I would be happy to be your beta for the ceremony…I'll talk to you later okay. Bye!"

"Hold it!" Mellissa gasped as she rushed forward and grabbed her cell from Tsukune.

"Gin what the hell is going on!" Mellissa said quickly.

"Mellissa?" Gin said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I take it Tsukune didn't tell you…." Gin let his voice drop low as if keeping a dirty little secret. Mellissa could almost feel her cousin ginning and silently laughing at her on the other end.

"No he didn't…What did he do! More importantly what or I should say _who_ did you do!" Mellissa demanded her voice growled at her cousin.

"Your supposted to-"

"Oh it's nothing cousin….." Gin said quickly. "It's a long story. Tsukune and I will explain everything to you latter bye!"

The phone disconnected leaving Mellissa with nothing but silence on her end.

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 21 enjoy! See if you can guess the name of the woman that Tsukune met. Hint goddess use the distription of her body it will help.

As always review please. Also pm's are welcome.  
Cheers Dogsfang


	22. Chapter 22 Oh oh pervy vampire

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations ch 22 Oh Oh pervy vampire.

Tsukune smirked at Mellissa's shocked expression on her face.

"Tsukune what advise did you give my cousin?" She asked suspiciously. Her own eyes narrowing as she remembered what she had heard Tsukune and her cousin say.

"Tsukune I heard Gin say that you gave him "advise" also he said that thanks to you that he was now enjoying being married to Gabbrella. What did you do!" The werewolf screamed.

"Oh I didn't do anything much…." Tsukune reached around and scratched his head as he smiled. "All I did was just give Gin a little friendly advise…..That is all. Anyway Mellissa please stop that." Tsukune said as he then flashed an eerie smile at her.

"What?" Mellissa asked confused about what Tsukune was saying.

"You keep calling me Tsukune don't do that….Now we have to hurry." Tsukune didn't wait for the werewolf's reply as he walked over to the Bus. He walked up and retrieved the Box with the pictograph symbols on it. He opened it and began to look through it.

"Let me see. Perseus is in the heavens above. The sun has risen so lets go." Tsukune said quickly as began to place six small pieces in one of the six small slots on the top. Yukari, Ruby, Thorn, Mizore, Kurumu, and Mellissa, all stared in amazement as slivery mist began to flow from the box and began to form into a swirl of energy around Tsukune.

"Here. Grab my hand quickly!" Tsukune said as he stretched out his hand to his friends.

"Hold it!" Moka cried as she landed a high kick on Tsukune's one remaining hand which held the box.

It went flying the six pieces somehow mananged to land inside the box and it slammed shut. The vortex of energy disappeared, the box then began shrink in sized.  
A thick black liquid began to come from the six small squares at the top. The liquid hardened until it formed a second shell over the top of the box. The new covering left the box covered in symbols yet it still had a clear shiny surface.

Tsukune picked it up and began to slowly move a small corner of it around. It worked like the frightening puzzle box that Yukari had used to raise and release the demon Ashur Badaktu. Tsukune began to slowly move each piece around to form a shape like a child would play with play dough. The box seemed to not be bound by the normal laws of physics.  
For it bent and twisted itself around to form a pentagram in Tsukune's hands only to move another few pieces around to form a triangle, then a square, circle, hexagon, and then making a star. A small trap door opening appeared at the top point of the star shape. Six small blocks zoomed out and attached themselves to a point on one of the six points of the star. The star began to reform itself flexing and twisting itself to once more form the simple square box that Tsukune had found it in.

"Moka," Tsukune sighed. "Don't do that…That box is one part magic and part science. The box is the only one of its kind, now if something happens to it then you will never get Tsukune back. If that happens then both he and I will die…..Now just calm down….Everything will be explained in a few hours." Tsukune held the box under his arm carefully like a father would hold a newborn infant.

"THAT'S AN EXCUSE!" Inner Moka screamed as she brought her fist back and slammed it strait into Tsukune's face. Tsukune quickly ducked at the last second, while at the same time Inner Moka used her opponents brief distraction to grab onto his shirt. The silver haired vampire brought her right leg forward and gave Tsukune a hard sharp side kick sweeping his legs out from under him. Moka grabbed onto both of his hands and locked her wrist around both of then bringing them together. At the same time she used her remaining hand to deliver a punch to his chest knocking him to the ground. Once down on his back Moka sat on Tsukune's chest to keep him from getting up. The fierce vampire then raised her left hand up ready to deliver several hard blows to Tsukune's face.

"Who are you?" Moka demanded, anger burning clearly in her ruby eyes. "I know that you are not Tsukune because Tsukune has never lied to me and you _have_! NOW WHO ARE YOU! Moka screamed as she grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. She brought her fist back and hit Tsukune square in the face giving him a bloody nose.

Tsukune didn't seem to be troubled by the fact that he was now at his opponents mercy. He smiled at Moka.

"Moka I'll tell you…" Tsukune chuckled clearly amused at something.

Inner Moka glared down at him. "Tell me!" She growled.

"Well Moka…..Bend you head down that way I can whisper it into your ear…." Tsukune raised his eye brows in a mocking fashion.

Moka bent her head down and turned her head so Tsukune could whisper it into her ear.

"Moka from where I am laying I can see your panties quite clearly."  
Inner Moka's eyes widened at what he was saying then they narrowed as she growled enraged at someone, who was not her blood mate, had been blatantly staring at her panties. She slammed her fist down into Tsukune's face once more, only to have it come back with blood on it from where it had connected with his face.

"Moka you can hit me all you want its your blood mate who is going to suffer." Tsukune said quickly.

"I'll risk it!" Moka growled as she glared at him. "I have hit and beaten on Tsukune before. If was training him, punishing him or to cover up my affections for him he knew that there was a reason behind it! I'm sure that he will forgive me for this considering what I suspect! I know you are not Tsukune I can tell it by the way you were talking before….Also your powers as well….Unless you want to be taken back to The Youki Academy and have The Exorcist exorcise you from Tsukune's body, you will tell me WHO YOU ARE!" Innner Moka demanded.

Tsukune chuckled darkly.

"You know who I am Moka….We have met before…..Both you and Tsukune have met me……Twice actually….You saw my body and then a few nights latter I had a nice conversation with you, your outer personality and Tsukune."

"You can't be him! You can't be Gelnarf..."

"Yes Moka I am here now let me up please. I really am one of The Great Vampire Generals….I really am Gelnarf and yes my soul is currently being temporarily housed by Tsukune ….Now I ask again now please let me up? " Tsukune asked as he let his chocolate brown eye look up at Moka.

The silver haired vampire however refused to let him up off the ground as she remained sitting on his chest.

"Tell me what happened here last night…..Who was that woman. For that matter how did Ruby get here, and most important of all….." Moka reached out her hand and wrapped it around Tsukune's neck as if determined to crush his wind pipe. The silver haired vampire lowered her voice down until her friends could barely hear it. From the tone they could tell that it was dripping with rage and it was dangerous.

"Tell me why _MY TSUKUNE_ smells so strongly of _SEX!_ Don't you dare try to lie to me…I can smell it on Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and on Mellisa……."

"Well." Tsukune said as he smirked as if amused at something. "It isn't really a matter of what I did……..As a matter of fact it's technically a matter of what Tsukune did.

"WHAT!!" Moka screamed as she brought her fist down into Tsukune's face once more eager to see the man in pain once more.

"You see that woman is a very powerful demon, she is responsible for the current crisis in a way and for bringing Ruby here…." Tsukune swallowed as he watched Moka move.

"AND!" Moka prodded as she slowly closed her fist around Tsukune's neck further.

"Now, if you will spare my life for a few moments." Tsukune coughed as Moka closed her first around his neck further. Moka however showed no signs of loosening her grip.

"Tsukune did have sex with the four girls. However in his defense he did so under my subtle influence, subconsciously you might say. He didn't force any of them heaven forbide it isn't in his nature…He gave each of them a choice on if they wanted to share their sleeping bag with him and his actions were his own and it was his choice too….." Tsukune looked up at Moka half expecting to see her hard cold face sofen up with his explanation but it did not.

"I just so happened to have left a few creative ideas that he happened to try out with each of them, before that demon woman sent my consciousness to hell….But to Tsukune's credit he had sex with the four of them in one night on his own stamina no less…..Well I'm impressed…." Tsukune smirked at Moka only to have her fist slam down into his face once more leaving a large purple bruise on his cheek in its wake.

"Now now Moka you can't say that you were not considering letting Tsukune have a few children with the four of them….." Tsukune's brown eyes gleamed a little as if he had somehow known what it was that she had dreamed about and what she had briefly thought about letting Tsukune do. His moment of triumph was short lived only to have Moka slam her fist once more into his face.

"If you think I am lying to you just ask Mellissa, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu or The Bus Driver." Tsukune said smugly.

"Hold on Tsukune had sex with The Bus Driver!" Kokoa exclaimed shocked that her onii sama's mate would dare to do such a thing.

"No Kokoa Tsukune did not have sex with the Bus Driver!" Tsukune shouted angrily. "He only had sex with Ruby, Mellissa, Mizore and Kurumu. Truth be told Tsukune didn't really care about the fact that he did all four of the girls in front of The Bus Driver while he watched, oh and The Exorcist watched too although he used a crystal ball." Tsukune laughed and smiled while Mizore, Kurumu, Mellissa, and Ruby's faces turned beet red in a matter of seconds.  
_  
'My boss watched while Tsukune and I __**had sex!**__'_ Mellissa's eyes widened in fear at the full wheight of what had transpired hit her right in the face. The werewolf's face betrayed the horrified thought of what The Exocist would do to her once she got back.  
_  
'I graduated three years ago from The Academy and Tsukune is still a student there…'_ A cold shiver went down her spine at the next thought_._

'I had sex with a student!!!! The Board Chairman will fire me over this for sure, or I could go to prison!!!…' Another shiver went down her spine as she considered what would happened to her and Tsukune once two certain relatives of hers found out…

_'Gin…Oh no….Gin will kill Tsukune once he finds out about this….I will probably be exiled for this…..Being ostracized in the werewolf nation due to my human blood was bad enough but when the other pack leaders find out about this they will banish me and my family for sure…Our house and our name will be forever disgraced. Hopefully it will just be me that gets exiled forever….But its unlikely of that now…Its an unwritten rule that you don't marry and mate with other youkai and its forbidden for werewolves to mate with humans…_

My father broke that taboo….But the other pack leaders were willing to begrudgingly still let him rule due to the fact that there was a chance that I could get mated to a pure blood male and make a male heir to the main branch of our house…Still there is no way that they will allow this to go on now that I have mated with Tsukune….The other Alpha's will not let this go unpunished…The other Alpha's will probably make the next male heir in our sub house take command of the main branch house. But if worst comes to worst my house will be absorbed into another house.

Hopefully Gin will take in mother and father. That way it will only be me that bares the shame of being punished. I doubt that the council would allow him to do it….Still if I had to do it all over again I would mate with Tsukune despite the fact of what will probably happen to me once I return home…….Once I return home I and my family will be exiled from my people forever….Hopefully I will get to say goodbye to the people I care about….'  
  
Meanwhile Ruby was having not so similar thoughts. '_I had sex with Tsukune while The Bus Driver and The Board Chairman watched! Oh no…. I'll never be able to work for The Board Chairman again! Although the sex was incredible if I do say so myself….I haven't been able to get that much pleasure from when I use my right hand…._

Anyway if I wasn't already technically fired from my job I am sure that I would be fired from it now…Although I was hoping that after this crises was over I could go back to work for The Chairman. But now I don't think that this is going to happen considering that Tsukune is still a student when I had sex with him…..  
Well if I am going to lose my job permanently and get fired at least I get a nice consolation prize…..In a few more months Tsukune will graduate then I can teach him things he would never learn in school…' Ruby thought lustfully.

The Bus Drive leaned against the back of a palm tree watching everything unfold. A creepy smile was on his face while he happily smoked his cigar.

'_I had sex with Tsukune…He came to me willingly and Moka didn't stop him……..' Mizore thought._

'We didn't use protection…….That means I could be pregnant….. Oh I could be pregnant with Tsukune's child! Please I hope that I am….. Mother and father will be pleased after all they have always wanted grandchildren.

Once mother finds out about this after graduation she will demand that Tsukune return to the village with me that way the two of us can try to make more children. I just hope that Moka understands….' Mizore thought sadly.

'Oh this is great!YAHOO!! Ah Tsukune my destined one I hope that I am pregnant with your child! We didn't use protection after all so I can only pray that I am… Mother will be thrilled when she hears about this; she has always wanted a granddaughter!  
Of course after graduation mother will make sure that Tsukune returns to the succubus village with me….Mother and my aunts will go all out for a wedding, they have always wanted to make sure that I found a good destined one after all. Then they will want to make sure that Tsukune and I have lots of children….  
I hope that Moka understands that. Hummm making Moka understand that could be difficult…..' Kurumu thought.  
  
"Moka we have to get my consciousness out of Tsukune. Once we get to the tomb my spirit will be extracted and Tsukune will be left in peace."

"If you are lying….." Moka closed her hand around his throat in a silent threat.

"Hold on how do we know that Tsukune- no now what was his name again? Gelnarf….How do we know that he is telling the truth. I mean this whole thing is-"

"Crazy Mizore…..Yes it does sound crazy….Let me prove it. Moka will you let me use one of my hands…Preferably my right hand…I like that hand for sword fighting as well as using it to pleasure myself when there isn't woman around to do it. Ah the joys of masturbation….You girls should really try it sometime."

Moka released Tsukune's right hand while she drove her fist into his face once more as punishment for his perverted comment.  
Tsukune began to gracefully trace a beautifully symbol in the sand fallowed by what looked like two masks on the sandy ground.

"Mizore come here. Tell me does this symbol mean anything to you." Tsukune asked as he looked at Mizore as if already knowing her answer.

The snow maidens eyes widened as she looked at the symbol that Tsukune had drawn in the sand. She stayed silent as if struggling to decided on something.  
Tsukune let his eyebrows raise up in a mocking jester.

"That's the snow priestess's symbol. The very first snow priestess used it long ago. Its true meaning is known to snow boys and snow maidens. That symbol isn't shared with the humans who are in your village considering your people still don't fully trust outsiders. It's a closely guarded secret. You and your people are forbidden to speak of its existence and its true meaning. It means snow, more specifically "the first snow" as in the _very first snow._ "

"Tsukune how do you know that symbol and how do you know what it means?" Mizore ask as she flicked her ice claws out in a silent threat that demanded an answer.  
Tsukune chuckled.

"First Mizore the masks I know that you know what they mean….But you will not speak of them, or will you?"

"Mizore stayed silent refusing to speak. Tsukune smirked as if amused at something.

"The masks were used by the first snow priestess. One fit over the other. The masks acted as a youki amplifier for her powers. She used them in conjunction with the powers of the demon Jack frost to create the village of the snow people. After which she shed tears of pure happiness and joy when the village of The Snow People was finally established. The tears she shed on that day fell to the snow covered ground and became like the purest of the snow and the hardest of ice.  
When she passed from the world the wind, the snow and the ice carry her name forever and her spirit and the spirits of the snow people who pass from this world can be seen dancing in the brilliance of the aurora over head, ever vigilant to watch over the village….So have I got the whole story right? I assume that you were told this?"  
Mizore nodded as she shivered a little at the implications of what he had just said and from what she had heard from his conversation with the demon woman.

"Now here is a little known fact about the snow priestess. She knew a very powerful vampire who gave her the land that the village now sits upon. It was a little known fact that she was a mistress to this vampire lord he gave her the land in exchange for a few shall we say favors of the sexual kind…  
What I wouldn't give to push myself inside her warm body again and pound her into a mattress one last time. I would love to have her tongue dance all over naked body…. Oh that women proved to me that nothing burns hotter than ice! Her tongue swirled and twisted around my dick..Oh she could make me beg for release till I felt like I was dying!  
How could someone so inexperienced be so damn talented! It was hard to believe that, that women was a virgin when she met me. When she did grace my bed and make love to me I swear it was an art form….

Ah six days strait in my tent I would press myself into her and make her beg for release…. I made her scream and moan till she was hoarse. She loved it when I took her I have no doubt, I'm surprised that after I saved her and her people she decreed that all priestesses had to be virgins…God that woman could give the best blowjobs she could take my whole member in her mouth, then when it was time she would swallow every drop every time I released into her mouth. Tell me Mizore do you think that you could give as good a _blowjobs as Snow Priestess Izayio_?" Tsukune let out a laugh.

Mizore's eyes grew cold and hard despite the heat of the morning sun. Her ice claws gleamed.

"AH!!!!" Mizore screamed she threw herself at Tsukune her ice claws gleaming in the sun light clearly reflecting her rage at his comments about the founder of her village.

"Mizore," Tsukune said in a sing song mocking voice clearly not feeling threatened by her or Moka. "Whatever you do to me it will be Tsukune the one you hurt."

Hearing Tsukune's comment Mizore stopped herself from sinking her claws into Tsukune's neck.

"Well its nice to know that you believe me. Now there is further proof that I am not lying. Let me describe her to you." Tsukune took a deep breath and began. "The first snow priestess was named Izayio, she was the first snow women and the first priestess of her kind. Her eyes were the color of a lake frozen over in the dead of winter, and her hair was the color of snowflakes of the first cold months. She was kind to people be they human or youki. She always said that "Snow was the color of the soul, white, pure and beautiful….Despite the cold and the snow of the village spring happens in its own way. She also said that her land was never barren if there were people to inhabit it. It's the villagers she said that made the land important."

Tsukune smirked at Mizore and turned his head to look at Ruby.

"Well that was….. Interesting….." Mizore murmured under her breath while she unconsciously moved her lollipop back and forth in her mouth.

"Ruby and Yukari how about I tell you some trivia about witches?" Tsukune smiled.

Ruby remained silent as well as Yukari.

"Well if you want to be picky the first witch that accepted her powers was a young noble by the name of Sabela. She was about twenty eight and she was scared and frightened of herself as well as other people. Now it came to happen that a vampire let his army to her village and was about to destroy it. The village put together a tribute of gold and what little precious jewels and other materials in hopes that he would spare the village. The vampire general passed over the gold and money that the village had given him and was about to give the order to destroy it. However a chance of luck struck when he saw the noble daughter who was sent to deliver it. Now two emotions were conflicting within him at the moment the first being the need for bloodshed and the second the need for sex.

So he took the noble to his bed for a quick romp in the sheets figuring he would destroy the village afterwards.  
Now it was at that time that he felt something different about Sabela. He soon realized at what a gem that he had stumbled upon, a human able to use supernatural powers or youki. It meant a great deal to him to please her. So it came to pass that the army stayed near the village for many months while the vampire learned everything he could about her while he tried to train her to use her abilities to serve him. She served him his meals and pleasured him in bed, that was by far both of their favorite activitie to do together.

Now it came to pass that the vampire spared the village and moved on. So Sabela came to him in his bed and pleasured him.  
Ah I love the decision I made that day….Sabela was a wonderful lover…She would cover herself with the wine while I would lick every drop of it off her naked body…Her screams were magic to my ears as I would push myself inside her every evening after a long hard day. She would beg me to thrust myself inside her while I would playfully beat her with my best whip….I would leave little bruises and little cuts that would heal in a few days. While each night she would get on her knees and suck on me with her lips and her tongue….Every moment of pain tied with pleasure she screamed all the more. The leather and rope I used on her back one night left a mark that didn't heal for more than two weeks. After a time I granted Sabela her freedom and she went off to search for more people who had talents like hers. She eventually gathered up her people and made the first magical community."

Both Ruby and Yukari just stared opened mouthed at Tsukune.

He then turned and looked at Kurumu.

"Kurumu how would you like to know a little known fact about the first holy mother of all succubus Eve?" Tsukune wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while thrusting his hips up in the process.

Kurumu swallowed. '_How does he know the name of our holy mother much less know that she exists?'_ Kurumu wondered considering no succubus ever spoke of her existence outside of the village and even fewer still dared to use her name when addressing her even in the village! Kurumu blinked and looked at Tsukune not quite sure if she wanted to hear much less believe what Tsukune had to say.

"Kurumu did you know that adult succubus can seduce and charm any type of youki when they reach adult hood? It's a very potent ability to make a person do what you want them to…It can also be very dangerous as well….Your mother, if she had the initiative, could probably charm a married man and make him kill his wife. Of course your mother is not the type to do that.  
Also I'm sure that you didn't know that most adult succubus can feed off the pleasure of anyone that they are having sex with. Most succubus after they find their mate do take lovers but it is said that their mates own energies during and after sex are especially satisfying to them. Its kind of an erotic energy that only they can excess and use. Succubus can also tap into a persons' aura and life force, be it their intended mates or anyone that they are charming, and drain them till they are dead. I'm sure that your mother can do it had she had the proper training.

Thankfully your people don't know how to feed off the pleasure of a lover or know how to take a persons' aura and life force. All of those things are lost arts that most succubus don't know how to do it. Kind of like when vampires don't know how to properly use their aura anymore. If the succubus got serious then they could seduce every major leader be they male or female and keep them wrapped around their little claws…. Its no wander The Order believed your people to be a threat." Tsukune laughed as if he found something funny.

Kurunu swallowed nervously clearly not finding anything funny at Tsukune's dark joke.

"Tsukune that is not funny. My people would never do something like that!" Kurumu screamed.

Tsukune ignored Kurumu's outburst and continued on.

"Kurumu in the beginning your race was ruled by one succubus who was the first of her kind. She was the mother of all succubus everyone of her offspring came from her. Each of them grew and  
had children of their own, who in turn had children of their own. Now your race was helped to grow numerous due to the incubus race. It was never really known to your people how they came to be. One incubus could produce many succubus as well as incubus. Everything was wonderful for your race until The Order of Light came and killed off all the incubus and slaughtered your people to near extinction.

So I am about to tell you about how the incubus came to be….Now the first succubus had many succubus daughters of her own with the many lovers she had with humans or other monsters. This is due to the succubus's unique physiology. Normally it's the male who determines the sex of the child however in succubus the process is reversed. In every case the woman will conceive another succubus. However The Holy Mother of your people wanted a son. Now this caused her to seek out the strongest of youki to lay with to try to conceive a son, but in every time no matter what youki or how strong he was, a succubus was always produced. That was the case up until one night that she was flying back to her people heartbroken and ready to give up on her quest.

She was attacked by one of her own people. The succubus who attacked her was named Lilith. She wanted her mothers' throne and was determined to get it at any cost. Eve managed to defeat her in a fierce battle and drove her away but she was left nearly dead from the effort.  
It was she who sold your people and the snow people out to The Order and told them that both your people and Mizore's were going to take over the human world. The order, in turn, case a spell on her which turned her to stone to which the imprisoning her inside a well of holy water never to be released.

Now as I was saying The Holy Mother Eve was left nearly dead. As it happened a vampire lord was out satisfying his thirst for bloodshed killing youki at random as he headed back to his army when he came upon the injured succubus. His lust for bloodshed quenched his lust and desire for sex was not.  
He took her back to his tent, upon getting back to his tent he ripped off her clothes and ravaged her despite her being near death and needing healing the vampire lord took blood from her reveling in his conquest of the mother of all succubus. Thankfully by some miracle she survived the night of harsh sex with the vampire lord. In the morning she was being conscious only then did he let her rest while she struggled to heal herself from her injuries.

The next night the vampire came to her again and ravaged himself upon her once more freely feasting on her blood. In the morning he felt a change within the succubus and sent her back to her people.  
Once she got back she found out that she was pregnant. Finally when the time came she was blessed with a son. Thus was born the first incubus.  
Ah that woman's blood was like fine wine mixed with warm spices and honey…I craved that blood it was intoxicating….Her breasts were warm and bounced every time she to a ragged breath as I pressed myself inside her. Her blue hair caressed my chest as she struggled to breath. I didn't know if she was struggling to breath due to the pleasure that I was giving her or due to the severity of her injuries. After all I smelled death on her and I could tell may times that the great beyond nearly took her from me during a few of the orgasms I gave to her. Yet she was determined to live out the night if not to feel the sweet afterglow the comes from the completion of sex..It was almost as if the act itself sustained her…

She was sturdy yet beautiful, like a prize mare any man would love to ride….Ah the succubus screamed many times I couldn't tell if it was for me to stop or to keep going….I loved it so much….When the first light came I was still lively during sex despite the fact that she could still barely move. I let her rest…When I came back in she was better than the last time. She wrapped her arms around me and wrapped her legs around my waist and rode me like a prize stallion.….Ah….It was magical…..The next day I felt something change about her so I sent her home to her people. So Kurumu what did you think of my story." Tsukune cooed as she made a come here jester with his right hand.

"MONSTER!!!!" Screamed Kurumu as the blue haired succubus spread her wings and tail forth and leaped into the air preparing to drive her claws into Tsukune's chest.  
Tsukune looked amused as he watched Kurumu.

"Kurumu you know that vampires are not known for their acts of kindness, vampires are known for their war like natures, coldness, arrogance, cruelty, malice, vanity, love of being beautiful, power and their will to dominate those who are weaker than them. Thankfully most of them have become complacent of the centuries. They are happy to rest in their cradles of power content in the knowledge that they are the strongest. Please remember that. Also remember anything that you do to me it will be TSUKUNE the one who suffers for it!" He called up to her. Kurumu shifted her wings to the side making sure she stopped her attack at the last second. Her claws sank into the sands a inch from where Tsukune's head was laying.

"How," Kurumu growled. "How can you so calmly talk about having sex with a woman as she is about to die? Do you know how much of a monster that that makes you!" She screamed.  
Tsukune shrugged his shoulders.

"Kurumu don't measure me by your limited measuring stick. Those were different times. Everyone had a different mindset back then. Women were nothing more than tools to men for them to use and discard at their leisure. You were nothing but vessels to be used for breading more children. That is a tough fact but I suggest that you deal with it. Even now men still rule the world. There is the ever present glass wall that keeps woman in their place. Granted some men claim to be enlightened and want to share the power but deep down men still believe that they are the superior sex!" Tsukune smiled and laughed as if he had just explained to a two year old the need to eat his carrots.

Moka slammed her fist into his mouth. The silver haired vampire felt some satisfaction when he coughed up a bit of blood.

Tsukune turned his head to Mellisa undeterred by Moka's blow to his skull.

He smiled as he addressed her.."Mellissa how about I tell you a little known fact about werewolves?"

Tsukune brushed aside the pictures he had drawn in the sand and began to draw another. He drew another symbol fallowed by a picture of a plant.

This time it was Mellissa's turn for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Don't talk let me explain. That symbol belonged to one of the two first werewolves. In the beginning of your race there was just one male and one female. Now these weren't like the werewolves that you know. They began as humans but were bitten by two wolves and began to change, until the two of them transformed into the very creatures that had bitten them. The two of them could not take on their human forms once they changed. They were savage, brutal, nothing more than mindless beasts.

They were animals in every since of the word. Now a very powerful vampire knew what happened to the two humans and he then sought out the female and male. He captured the male and put him in a cage. The female he kept chained near his bed. Now the vampire figured out that a mixture of a plant he called wolf's bane combined with a few other ingredients let the woman resume her human form. Over time the woman, by the name of Rhea Silvia, grew to trust the vampire, he helped her to learn how to control her powers, and how to transformation from her human self and her wolf self. Rhea learned to care for her lover and shared his bed numerous times. The woman had a great deal of stamina. Ah I was hard pressed to keep up with her when I had her on all fours taking her doggy style…She would always end up all sweaty afterwards…So slippery. I loved it when she would moan, growl and howl like a wolf bitch in heat; which she was. The licks and nips she gave me afterwards made me glow….That mark on the ground she sowed onto her loin cloth that she wore it was her house symbol before she transformed and killed her human family.

I helped her adjust to her new life…. Ah how I love remembering how her body was. Oh it was like someone had wrapped steel in silk…Rhea was well toned and muscular in all the right places. Her arms, legs, and back, were as strong as the strongest of beast of burden, yet she was soft and feminine where it counted. Rhea's breasts and her ass were large and firm, they moved up and down every time she moved or breathed. Yet they always were soft as silk and warm every time I touched them. It was like someone had mixed warm blood and silk to create the two perfect peaches that were her breasts and her ass…..I would love to push myself into her pussy and ass…I loved hearing her howl in pleasure and beg for more every time I released inside her. Then I would turn her over onto her back then place my dick between her breast and release into her mouth. Ah I have always loved werewolves for their love of sex and exhibitionism. She would want to do it with me in the most unlikely of places, on my chariot, on my horse, and her favorite spot was the eating table. I think it got her aroused by the fact that we would eat from that table after we got done and the servants could never get it all the way clean and free of her scent…."

For a few moments Tsukune appeared lost in his thoughts. Then he said.

"Anyway later Rhea took the wolf's bane potion to the male. The male resumed his human form. She then taught him to control his transformations. The two of them left my company. Once he learned how to control his transformations he went to his mate and said. "Woman submit to me and lie beneath me." Thus was the werewolf nation led by the one male developing into their patriarchal society.  
Correct me if I am wrong Mellissa but females never get to rule a pack no matter the circumstances?"  
Mellissa glared at Tsukune and let a deep growl escape from her throat.

Tsukune ignored it and continued.

"Anyway the resulting offspring from there mating became the first true werewolfs. Now even then it took your people hundreds of years to control their transformations without the wolf's bane potion and become what they are now. So did you enjoy my history lesson?" Tsukune said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Mellissa's eyes narrowed as hair began to grow from all over her body. Her nose widened, her eyes grew to be a sharp yellow color and she got down on all fours and howled.

"Tsukune you pervert!!" She growled as she ran fast at he and Moka.

"Well it looks like someone is going to have to shave." Tsukune smirked.

Tsukune used his left foot and kicked Moka into the air. He flipped himself onto his feet. He reached out his head grabbing werewolf Mellissa by her neck and pressed down hard on a point in her neck. Her hair retreated back into her body as she resumed her human form.

He reached up and caught Moka as she fell into his arms.

"Well now that that is said and done lets go. We have wasted enough time." Tsukune grabbed to box and slammed the six pieces in it once more.

The same slivery mist began to flow from the box and began to form into a swirl of energy around Tsukune and his friends.

"Lets go…One last time……" Tsukune said the mist enveloped them.

Hello everyone that is the end of chapter 22. I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember review please also P.M's are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


	23. Chapter 23 Immolation

Rosario to vampire: Returns and Revelations chapter 23: Immolation and farewell.

"AH! Tsukune!!!" Yukari screamed, as the little witch she felt the sandy ground suddenly fall from beneath her feet. A rush of stale warm air greeted her lungs. The little witch coughed as she struggled to breath as she quickly grabbed onto Mizore clinging desperately to her striped stocking in hopes of keeping herself from falling. But unfortunately for her all the other girls felt the same problem.  
The warm sun light had been replaced by a cold hard oppressive darkness that seemed to block out everything except for the blackish grey stone that the girls clung to.

Mizore strained her eyes and tried to look around her. From where she clung she could see nothing. The purple haired snow girl looked all around and from where she clung to she could see no buildings, trees, or homes. Nor could she hear anything, no birds, animals, people, no whirl of machines or any other presence that indicated life save for her own harsh breaths.  
Yet in spite of the every lasting darkness a harsh nuclear red light that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time cast an eerie glow on her as well as on all of her friends.

The soft sandy ground that had been under them had suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by the jagged hard rock face of a cliff face. So left with no other choice she along with each of the girls, one after the other each of the girls had rapidly grabbed onto the person in front of them for support. Only Kurumu appeared unaffected as she concentrated and tried to assume her monster form and fly. But unfortunately for her she felt a stabbing pain throughout her body and found herself unable to do so. She franticly grabbed onto Yukari when she found herself unable to fly.

"Ah let go of me you big breasted milk cow!" The little witch screamed.

"What are you afraid of you can fly!!!"

"No I can't! If I could I would but I can't, and that is what scares me!" The succubus screamed back her retort.

"Kurumu is right Yukari! " Ruby yelled up at Yukari as she too had tried and failed, to spread her raven wings and take to the air. The black stone was wet with something that made it hard to hang onto. Yet Tsukune no, Gelnarf, Ruby reminded herself as she remembered that, for the moment, the spirit of an extremely powerful vampire was being housed temporarily inside Tsukune. Also, for the moment, the vampire was in control of Tsukune.

"Tsukune, no Gelnarf if you weren't possessing, my ONEE SAMA'S Blood Mate I would-" The rest of Kokoa's sentence was drowned out by the roar of the rushing cold wind around them.  
Thorn felt a hand grabbed onto her leg even as she clung to the cold grey rock of the ledge.

"I am not liking this view, GELNARF!!" Moka screamed as she quickly dropped her hand and grabbed onto Thorn. The silver haired vampire found herself with one of her hands grabbing onto Tsukune's waist, and her other wrapped around Thorns leg with her ruby red eyes looking at the raven haired vampires pink underwear with thong.

"GELNARF GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Tsukune smirked to himself and he looked down and grinned at Moka.

"Moka it must be your time of the month because you sure are cranky! Just relax, otherwise if you don't, once we get out of this I will spank your little bottom!"

"If you weren't possessing Tsukune's body I would-"

"Moka shut up!" Tsukune shouted down at her as he let his hands grip onto the cold slippery gray rock.

"Where are we?" Demanded Kokoa as the red headed vampire looked around as she too clung helplessly to Ruby's waist.

"We are where we need to be pig tailed girl! Now keep climbing!" Tsukune snapped as he placed one hand in front of the other and continued to pull himself up the cliff face.

Slowly he and the others began to pull themselves up the face of the cliff.

"Just keep going; were almost there! The box transported us here just like I told it too! " Tsukune said has he struggled to speak over the howling winds.

"The six pieces that I inserted into the key holes tell a kind of story and tell the box where to take you! Its kind of like a chainsaw that can cut holes in the barriers that separate the human world from the other worlds that exist! Once we get up the cliff the rest of the journey will be easy!" Tsukune said as he continued to pull his way up.

"The atmosphere in this world its just like the pocket dimension that the Exorcist uses to contain his prisoners. Its poison! The red light is the boxes way of protecting its owners against the air!"

Tsukune managed to pull himself up the cliff face. One by one each of the girls had made it up and now stood beside him.

"Tsukune where is Father Focker?" Thorn asked showing a slight bit of concern for the aged perverted vampire priest.  
Tsukune looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Oh him I made sure that he's still asleep in his tree. The old man has a few screws loose! Now come on."

"Yuck! What is this stuff desu?" Yukari shivered as she quickly whipped the black tar on her hands off on Thorns' black dress.

"That used to be water Yukari, now it's just muck." Tsukune muttered. "This place used to be a paradise now its nothing. This place used to be called the home of the gods. Long ago before recorded history a great war happened here. Two powers, one for good and one for evil, clashed here and then in the resulting battle everything and everyone died. We have got to hurry…."

Tsukune and the others continued to make their way across the barren landscape. The shadows of this dead world continued to move all around them. Tsukune suddenly stopped short Moka and the other girls slammed into his back.

"Ouch Tsukune! What was that for desu!" Yukari complained.

Tsukune gave no reply to the young witches complaint. Instead he turned to Thorn and said.

"Thorn transform into your mist form. Once you do you will feel a powerful sensation pulling all around you alright, don't fight it, let it take you were it wants to. Hurry do it now!" Tsukune said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Why? Where will it-"  
_  
"JUST DO IT!"_ Tsukune snapped.

The dark haired vampire sighed as she struggled not to cough on the ash that she tried not to breath in.

"Damn it Tsukune I know that you aren't yourself right now. Oh I hope that your dick and sex are worth this!" Thorn muttered aloud in a tone of voice that was quite enough for the other girls to hear.

The raven haired vampire reached down to her wrist and pulled off her bracelet of crosses. Thorn felt her heart leap with joy as her dormant powers flowed through her once more.  
The vampire model closed her eyes and let herself feel the tingling that she had come to associate with transforming into her mist form.  
Tsukune and the others watched as the grayish mist that was Thorn suddenly rise into the air and rush across the sky.

"AH!!!!!! I'm getting air sick up here!!!!!!" Thorn cried out as she felt a force like an invisible hand pulling on her and dragging her to somewhere unknown.

Tsukune and the others fallowed Thorns mist form as it rushed across the sky until it stopped and swirled around up and down in the air until it suddenly disappeared into thin air in front of them.

"Where did she go?" Kokoa cried as she glared at Tsukune as she grasped Kou in his morning star form.  
As if to add more bad news to an already bad situation the earth beneath everyone's feet began to split apart and move violently. Fire sprung up and rushed at the area in which Thorn had disappeared. It rushed across the already barren and desolate landscape.

"AH!" Mizore screamed as the snow maiden felt the intense heat.  
Tsukune grasped Moka's right hand with his left and, giving little time for her to protest he proceeded to rip his shirt off and wrap it securely around both of their wrists, securing them both together. He then began to drag Inner Moka toward the crimson flames all while muttering to himself.

"Mother once told me the hand of a human is the hands which nurtures. The left hand of a human is the hand which cares and nurtures for others. Father once told me the hand of a demon is the hand which protects. The the right hand of a demon is the hand which is strong and protects, we shall put both hands together and walk onward into the crimson flames!"

Tsukune thrust both his and Moka's hands, which were held together by his ripped shirt, into the fire. The fire much to everyone's' surprise the fire in front of them died and a thick smoke rose up and for a few moments it looked like a jagged barren mountain. The black smoke then rushed downwards and covered everyone in a black mist.

"This is- where are we? Also where is Thorn?" Ruby asked as she and the others suddenly found themselves inside what appeared to be a large rocky cavern. Kurumu reach out her hand and touched an area of smooth rock. It was covered in pictures and funny symbols that she couldn't read.

"Ruby calm down we are underground, inside a mountain, or what used to be a mountain. The top of it was destroyed long ago but the base remains as well as the underground chambers buried within it as well. The youki that I wove around this pace they still answer to my commands." Tsukune sighed as he refused to answer Ruby's other question as he tried to pull Moka ahead with him.

Moka squeezed down on Gelnarf/Tsukune had wrapped around her own. The silver haired vampire smiled as she heard all five of his fingers break due to her grip. However Gelnarf ignored it altogether.

"Ruby just relax Thorn is right-"

"Oh this place is horrible! There are dead bodies here! AH!!!! Oh this is disgusting a dead person breathed on me!!!! " A loud voice cried as is echoed down a passage way.  
A flash a black briefly interrupted Tsukune's sight fallowed by a flash of red and a pair of massive perfectly rounded breasts appeared in Tsukune's face.

"Ah there she is. Thorn get off me I am sending you home!" Tsukune cried as he threw the vampire model off of him with his one remaining hand.

"You…You are…" Thorn stuttered.

"Yes I am. So calm down alright." Tsukune sighed once more as if he were being forced to deal with a child who was tired because of a long and boring car ride.  
Tsukune reached behind him and pulled out a small cube. The cube opened up at the top and let six small pieces fall into Tsukune's hand. Tsukune attached one piece to each of the six side of the cube and it began to glow and released a pale red mist. It formed in mid air and formed a portal showing a majestic mansion. It was dark and rain was pouring down in buckets covering the four story building.

"Where is that place? I've never been there before?" Thorn wandered out loud.

"Thorn it is where you need to be alright." Tsukune said clearly exasperated by her behavior as he put the cube in his front pocket. Tsukune reached behind his back and pulled a sword from thin air.

"That's the sword that father gave him." Kokoa cried in shock in the many days that she and the others had travel nowhere in that time had she seen Tsukune carry anything that looked like it could hold the sword that her father had giving him. So how did he produce it just now?  
Tsukune casually turned to Moka and quickly placed his remaining hand on her check giving it a soft caress, before letting it fall to her neck only to grip around her jaw giving it a sharp twist to snap her neck. The others watched in shock as Inner Moka suddenly fell limp and tumbled to the floor.

"Onee sama!" Kokoa cried as she watched her proud sister fall to the floor.

"You don't deserve my Onee sama!" Kokoa screamed as she brandished Kou in his morning star weapon form and ran at Tsukune who had his back turned to her. Unfortunately for her Tsukune casually fricked his right hand back towards her and the others and pointed his sword to them. A massive blast of youki then resonated from the sword and hit everyone rendering them unconscious. Tsukune then quickly picked up Moka and held her with his one arm. He then brandished his sword at Thorn. The raven haired vampire's eyes widened as she took in what he had just done.

"Tsukune….Tsukune what did-UHHH!" Thorn screamed as she saw Tsukune flick his wrist and Thorn felt a sharp pain. She looked down to see several large cuts along her abdomen and wrists. She tried to move her hands but couldn't, and to make matters worse she was already leaking blood all along the floor from several major area's. Tsukune flicked his sword up into the air and grabbed it by its blade and slammed the handle of it against Thorns jaw breaking it with a single blow.  
Tsukune let go of the blade and let the sword drop to the floor only to catch it with its handle. He stretched fourth his arm and sunk his blade down into one of Thorns knee capes cutting through flesh bone and tendon breaking it rending it useless, only to pull it out and break the other in the same fashion. Thankfully for Thorn she could not scream for if she could she would surely have screamed herself horse.  
A sharp on her head fallowed. This time blood dripped down from her head onto her black dress or what was left of it after several cuts of the sword. A sickening red smile appeared on her neck as Tsukune slashed it open with his sword. The pain that Thorn was feeling was nothing compared to a sharp pain coming from her chest. She tried to place her hands down to her chest for she knew that if she could she would have probably felt something sharp. It was only then did she look down to find the tip of Tsukune's sword protruding from her chest.

"Your time in this story is over for now…"

She heard Tsukune whisper into her ear before pulling it free from where he had stuck it into her back and through her heart. He smirked at her as she fell to the floor. Tsukune flicked his wrist and his sword disappeared only to have his hand glow a yellow color. He placed it on Thorns face the yellow energy made her close her eyes and go limp on the floor of the cave.

"Well neither she nor the perverted priest will remember a thing….No on to business…." Tsukune then smiled to himself as he picked up Thorns bleeding body. He pulse was weak and she would probably die in a few hours if not treated for her injuries. That in mind Tsukune threw the bleeding bloody vampire woman through the portal and into the icy cold rain…..

**********************

"Oh my head!!!!" Kokoa moaned as darkness greeted her as she awoke. The strawberry red head felt like she had gotten beaten in a sparring match with her Onee sama.

'_Onee sama!'_ At that thought she struggled to open her eyes and try to stay conscious. She felt something cold thin, and it smelled like graveyard dirt! Kokoa fought to see through the blackness that surrounded her until she finally was able to force her eyes to open. She looked around and saw hundreds of boney hands holding her firmly into their deathly embrace.

The vampire tried to move but another few white boney hands shot out from behind her and wrapped themselves around her even tighter. Never one to be out done Kokoa strained her neck to find that the others had disappeared. What she saw horrified her like nothing else could. The entire room was covered with bones. The wall in which she had found herself seemed to move up and down slowly almost like the rhythm of a beating heart. Tsukune stood with his shirt off in front of a stone coffin.

The coffin itself was on a mountain of corpses each piled on top of each other in a grotesque fashion. The red headed vampire looked closer and saw that something black was slowly oozing its way out of the stone casket, like it was some sort of living oil. The black substance rose into the air and began form itself into the appearance of a man. He had long black hair which was pulled back into a pony tail behind him. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at Tsukune coldly as if he were nothing more to him like a cockroach is to a human. A layer of black armor covered his body from view yet seemed to hint at the amount of muscles that its owner had underneath it.

"Brother lets get this over and done with!" Zelnarf snapped. "Get rid of that cows body already! Good lord I can't believe that our seed produced _**THAT!**_" The elder vampire sneered at Tsukune.

"Alright, alright, you haven't changed after all the eons you are still……….a jerk." Tsukune smiled and sighed. "You always had a flare for the dramatic brother. Do you know exactly how many demon corpses it took to make this place?" Tsukune asked as he waved his hand over as if encompassing the entire burial chamber.

"No and I don't care!" Zelnarf roar as he grasped Tsukune by his neck and held him up into the air.

"The host you possess is weak, I could kill him in my sleep….." The dark haired vampire glared at him as he let go of Tsukune's neck and watched with some amusement as he fell to the floor.  
Zelnarf walked over to another pile of grayish rotting flesh and bones. He flicked his wrist while snapping his fingers at it. The pile of bodies and bones rose up to reveal five very naked and very vulnerable youki women…Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa. Each of them were laying on a altar of sorts that appeared to be made entirely out of flesh, blood and bone that came from all around the chamber.

The dark haired vampire and Tsukune then walked over to a large pool of red liquid that flowed from the bodies of a few hundred or so still decaying corpses that hung on the wall like hunting trophies.

The raven haired vampire flicked his wrist and a small ornamental dagger appeared in his hand as if by magic. He then turned to Tsukune and slit his throat and wrists then he turned the dagger back and dragged it across his own neck and wrists. Much to Kokoa's surprise the places where the knife passed over the ghost like vampire a rich ruby liquid began to gush fourth. It was as if the spirit itself were bleeding from the wounds that he himself had done and for some reason he was allowed to bleed blood despite the fact that he had no body or blood for that matter.

Zelnarf and Gelnarf's blood mixed in the pool along with the meridian of other types that were in there. Out of the pool rose a single head bobbing up and down like a onion in a soap of decay and death . Bits of flesh and muscle still clung to its sticky exterior. Zelnarf walked out on the surface of the pool of blood and scooped up the head.  
As soon as he had done so a large collection of orbs of pale white light rose up and fallowed him.  
Gelnarf walked over and carefully opened the mouths of all the unconscious woman. He reached behind his back and pulled out the sword that Moka's father had given to Tsukune. He went to Mellissa and placed the tip of his sword over her heart. Zelnarf opened the mouth of the skull that he was carrying and tipped it over the open mouth of the werewolf.  
A vile blackish liquid rushed forward and entered her mouth and went down her throat. The werewolf didn't offer any resistance as she lay there asleep peacefully.

"Brother are you alright with this? If you do not wish to do it than let me!" The dark haired vampire growled wih a hint of concern in his voice.  
Tsukune/ Gelnarf smirked at his brother as if he had just told a dirty joke.

"Yes; it is for the greater good…Tsukune will not stop me….His voice used to be a scream of protests inside my head now its just a barely a whisper of hesitation…..Once he understood what is to happen he begrudgingly said that he will allow this to happen…..You seem concerned brother don't tell me that you are getting soft on me…."  
Zelnaf gave Tsukune a punch to the face, his brown eyes now betrayed a hint of red in them.

"I am not weak brother! Don't mistake my professional nature with concern for the well being of these weak youki. I don't want you to mess anything up and damage the goods that each of them are carrying……" The dark haired vampire snarled.  
At that same instant Gelnarf then plunged the sword into Mellissa's heart only to swiftly pull it out and send it into her lower abdomen. The werewolf showed no signs of being in pain much less any sign of being aware of what way happening to her at all.  
Two orbs of light split from the group and entered her though the mouth. Her body glowed for a second and then returned to normal. The wounds that Tsukune had inflicted healed themselves leaving no trace of their existence.

One by one Zelnaf and Gelnarf continued to pour the black liquid down the throats of Kokoa's friends and each time delivering the two stabbings with the sword that her father had giving to Tsukune and finnily having the little orbs of light enter their bodies; until at last they came to her sister.

Kokoa's eyes glared daggers the two of them.

"Oneee sama! Onee sama wake up! That pervert Tsukune is trying to kill you!!!!" Kokoa raged!!!!

Moka if she heard her little sisters cries of fear mixed with her rage and killing desire Moka gave no sign. The strawberry red head watched in horror as the dark haired vampire poured the black liquid down her sisters throat. The Tsukune quickly stabbed her in her heart and into her lower abdomen. The younger vampire continued to scream protests, profanities, and death threats, down to the two men below her.  
Tsukune pulled out the sword as he looked at his brother and said.

"Well this is good bye brother for now……" Tsukune said as his eyes rolled back into his head. A white mist began to exit out through his eyes, mouth and palms. Tsukune Aono now fell to the floor unconscious. While at the same time Zelnarf felt himself relax as he let his physical appearance milt away and let the energy of his youki take over. Both swirls of dark and light energy hovered over Moka's open mouth until the two of them entered it. The silver haired vampire didn't move as she continued to sleep the sleep of the dead.

A shadow moved for a second as another lone figure emerged from the shadows.  
He was dressed in a white tuxedo, his icy blue eyes coldy surveyed the scene. A small willow wisp of thin grey hair graced his upper lip a whisper of a mustache by any other name. A thin hint of a white hair appeared on his chin and on the top of his head as he closed his eyes.

Another figure fallowed close behind him. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, a head full of fluffy white hair graced the top of his head. He let his fingers drift down his chin as if to stroke a nonexistent beard. The second man looked up and at Kokoa who was still painting the air blue with her curses and profanities.

The second man in leaped across the river of blood and across the void that separated the mountain of bones and bodies from the cave wall which was also covered with the remains of the dead. He gave the strawberry red head a quick smack with her fist rendering her unconscious.

The first man walked over and picked the cube from inside Tsukune's pocket. Then he pulled another identical cube from his own pocket. He put the two of them together and a small trap door opened up in each cube. From inside the cube small blocks began to form making a bridge linking the two cubes together. Garont quickly removed the six small puzzle pieces out of the box and placed six new ones in.  
A brilliant flash of white light enveloped everyone and left the burial chamber empty once more.

******************************

Hello everyone so there you have it the end of Tsukune's being possessed by the vampire general Gelnarf....

As always review please! Also P.M's work too.... Either way it helps the creative juices to flow!

Cheers Dogsfang


	24. Chapter 24 Execution

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations ch 24 Executions for all.

Ten days ago

A tall burley man with black hair lay back in his chair as he and his wife looked through a photo album.

"My baby Kasumi…." He sighed. The man reached over and stroked his wifes long brown hair. A sudden crash came from the kitchen. The man slammed the photo album shut. The woman ran to the

phone. She rapidly began to dial the number for the police but was shocked to find that the phone was dead. A blur rose up in front of her knocking her into the bookshelf. The woman blinked to clear

her vision she saw her husband scream in pain as a man with red hair dressed in black appeared behind him. The man in black suit reached up to one of the mans arms and gave it a swift yank

dislocating it. Only to grab onto his other arm and begin to bend it behind his back and up towards his head breaking his arm. The man in black reached up to the man's shirt and pulled his collar away  
from his neck. He opened his mouth showing of a pair of pearly white fangs.

"Vampire…..What do you want here suck face?" The man said weakly.

"So you know of us…Well it doesn't matter because you are going to die right here you stupid cow!" He screamed as he sank his fangs into the mans' neck.

The womans' eyes widened as she saw what the vampire had done to her husband.

"You won't find my daughter you monster!" She screamed as she spate in the face of the second vampire.

"I just love it when the prey struggles." He leered.

The second man reached down and grabbed her jaw and gave it a swift smack breaking it in two. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the womans neck as she struggled valiantly, though in

vain, against him as he began to feed off her.

'_Kasumi I love you.'_ She thought as her vision went black as she heard and thought no more.

**********************************************************************************

In a well furbished hotel room two people sat tied to two chairs facing a video camera. Each one was a mess of deep purple bruises and bloody cuts. Both man and woman had been given a

professional beating and both were bleeding profusely from various wounds, yet both still struggled fruitlessly against their bonds. One was a woman with long silky dark hair and the other was a

man with short black hair. Two men had on black sunglasses. Black trench coats slung over their shoulders gave each one a professional look. Yet such long coats helped to cover their dark suits as

well as conceal the swords that the two of them carried. The two men walked over from behind the video camera. The two took out a pair of hand guns to which they then put to their victims heads.

"Lets get back to The Board Chairman after this is over." One man muttered to the other. The second man nodded in agreement.

'_Kyouko please be safe baby…I love you….'_ The woman thought as she and her husband heard the two guns fire and then saw nothing more………..

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 24. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll hurry up and write chapter 25 as soon as possible okay. As always review please.

Also P.M's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	25. Chapter 25 Long time no see

Returns and Revelations ch 25 Long time no see, and Kasumi's revelation

Kyouko Aono blinked as she sat in an overstuffed chair, her jacket wrapped around her shoulders while her uncle and her aunt Kasumi Aono sat together in a couch.

'_I wander what Mom and Dad are doing right now….The two of them are probably enjoying their vacation in Hawaii due to Moka's sisters efforts; and I thought my family was dysfunctional…. Then again I should probably call them they are probably worried sick about me… _

The dark haired human remembered a mere few hours ago lay relaxing in the forest of sakura trees at the mansion of the house of Akashiya only to be approached by two gray haired old men who claimed to know her uncle. She was naturally suspicious only to be promptly whisked away in a limo along with her uncle and her aunt. The first who called himself Garont and the second one who called himself Gilson reassured her that the two of them meant her no harm. Although her uncle hadn't spoken since the two men had came for them and had gotten them into the limo, Kyouko could tell that he seemed to know the two men for some reason he didn't look surprised to see them and he had developed a horrible twitch on his face during the journey that didn't seem to light up even when they had arrived at the mansion.

Two doors opened and in one walked The Bus Driver along with Mizore's father and mother, who were closely followed by Kurumu's mother and father.

From the other door the same two men rolled in a bed on which lay a withered old man. He looked like he belonged in a nursing home having his dressings and bed pan changed. Yet his brown eyes betrayed a intelligence and fierceness that belonged to a man half his age almost as if he himself was determined not to let himself die until he finished something.  
The Bus Driver pulled out his lighter and light his cigar. He walked over and blew a puff of smoke in the face of the man who now sat in bed. The man in bed coughed into his hand and let out a slow wheeze as he addressed The Bus Driver.

"You know those things will kill you one day…But I have never smoked a day in my life and yet here I am still going to die before you…..However whatever gods made you and me was just having a bit of fun…" The old man laughed which was promptly fallowed by another cough which caused him to get blood onto his nice clean white sheets.  
The Bus Driver in turn replied.

"Everything happened just as you said it would old friend…..You should be proud of Tsukune…He is your grandson after all." The Bus Driver arched an eyebrow as he said his next words. "We will look after your great grand children if that's any comfort…..The gods have cracked the molds with just the first one alone. We assume that the others will be the same league as well….When your servants appeared I let them erase his memories then I dropped the priest of at the temple of night and came here."

"Thank you old friend, I have always supported you and The Exorcists work."

The old man then stretched forth his hand and pointed to Asumi. In a low soft he said. "My son come closer. I have something I wish to tell you….." The old man coughed into his fist and saw that there was blood in it. Asumi stepped forward and gently grasped the old mans hand.

"Father…..Dad….I…" Words seemed Asumi at the moment. The old man held up his and to silence him.

" My son….My precious son….I have lived a very long, long time my son Asumi. I wanted to say that I am sorry-"

"No! No dad its me that should be sorry." Asumi said quickly his eyes threatened to even know leak tears of pain and sarrow.

"I am sorry for what I said and I regret kicking you out of my life. I was so stubborn and determined to get what I wanted. I was so determined to shut my eyes to the truth of what you told me that I lost touch with you. I see now that I could have done a lot of good if I fallowed in your foot steps."

"Son you have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes the world just needs people to be people….Not all of us are cut out to go about saving the world and fighting evil…You have never left my thoughts I have always kept you close in my heart and in my dreams. I regret not having the chance to get to know you better before you left and not having the chance to know my grandson. It was I who was stubborn. When you have lived as long as I have you tend to get a little set in your ways…Yes I was a stubborn old man…. I should never have stood in your way….I was so determined to get you to open your eyes to see with new eyes. I wanted you to see beyond what most people see with their own two eyes. You never believed me when I told you of youki and you still didn't believe even when you saw them transform in front of you…You would always-" The old man coughed again and spat out a fist full of blood when he did so.

"Dad don't talk save your strength…Anyway that doesn't matter I believe now…I believe now, I saw-"

"You saw the daughter of a high elder vampire transform before your very eyes. Also it took was Fairy Tale abducting you when Kahula and Hokki attempted to get Tsukune to marry Moka….. Kahula attempted to make a ghoul hybrid and Hokkii attempted to get Moka and Tsukune to make a child…..My information network is second to none my son…… For what it is worth Moka, along with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa will all make fine additions to the family."

A look of amazement crossed Asumi's face at the fact that his father had known about Moka being a vampire and events that had happened to him and his wife.

" I know about Moka being the daughter of an Elder vampire and that he is also dating a succubus a ice maiden, a witch, and a werewolf….The fact that he has charmed both eye and heart of so many youki ladies proves that he is my grandson as well as your son…But to have broken down the walls that surround the heart and gain the affections of the daughter of an elder vampire is a feat in and of itself especially for a human.

Most humans find it a task near impossible to gain the attentions of a normal low level S class vampire. It takes everything that they have to court them and marry them….To marry the daughter of an elder vampire that would be like having one man storm the walls of Jericho and conquer the entire city…..Tsukune truly is an Aono….After all it is the destiny of the men of the house of Aono to attract women……" Asumi's father smiled as he slowly continued. `

" You cannot imagine the pride I felt when I discovered that Tsukune was enrolled in The Academy For Youki….Since then I have keep my eyes on him and on you……The two of you have never once disappointed me….I am glad that things have turned out the way that they did. When I die the company is yours to run. Garont and Gilson will assist you."

"Dad you can't be dying. I mean from what you told me all those stories….About vampires….You said that our family came from the first vampire. I didn't believe you then but considering what I have experienced and seen. I feel like I can be open to a few new ideas..... If what you told me was true then you have been alive for eight hundred years. You said that you're immortal. "

"No son please get your facts strait…. I have been alive for ten thousand years give or take. The Execution Squad or The Extermination Squad came for me. They laced one of their spinning maces with a poison that kills instantly but for me I have been on a slowly train to oblivion as some say. The poison didn't kill me but its been slowly killing me down through the years. They came for me all because I help the other exiled vampires the ones that have married humans. All of them are here in the human realm.

The Elders ordered me to be exacuted they ordered my death, all that they think they know about me is that I am just a human who knows about youki. I am easy pickings for the vultures who do the dirty work for the vampire nation. All the exiles who are here in the human world as well as well as most of the other youki who are in the human world….work along side the humans for the various companys that I founded ."

"Dad hold on vampires who have married humans get exiled to the human world?" Asumi ask quickly confused.

"Yes son they do….Vampires according to their own codes its considered forbidden for a vampire to love a youki or a human. Most vampires see the other races as weak and below their notice. However some vampires marry humans, and for that they are exiled from the youki world and the vampire nation never to return again. Thankfully Tsukune is a vampire and not human anymore, he is probably going to be exempt from the rule. You are like Tsukune you have dorment vampire blood in your veins. You were once the same as me….You just need to be bitten by a vampire in order to activate it. It's like jumping a weakened car battery….."

"So dad how's mom?" Asumi asked gently.

"Son I have some bad news…I am afraid that your mother has died-"

"Olrin!!!!" A loud shrill voice screamed as it echoed down the hallways and into the room.

"Father I thought you said that mom had died?" Tsukune's father asked confused.

"Son she did die and I buried her body out in the back yard. Yet her time has come and gone and yet she is still here." The old man said quickly.

Suddenly the air in the room suddenly went grew cold as a thin wisp of vapor entered through under the crack in one of the doors. There stood in the flesh so to speak the ghost or spirit of a woman.  
She had long hair, kind eyes and was dressed in a kind of Victorian style dress. Her eyes looked at her son lovingly however they seemed to harden when they looked at the man in the bed.

"How dare you say that I died! Well I did die but I came back sort of….This whole thing is your fault!" She screamed. "If you had just let Asumi marry Kasumi in the first place instead of forbidding the two of them from being together I could have had the joys of being a grandmother before I died! But no! You just had to be an ass and make him want to marry a vampire woman!" The ghost sneered. She turned and looked at her son. "Oh look at my baby boy all grown up….Where is my grandson I want to speak with him." She asked.

"Uhhh…Mother you might not want to see Tsukune…That is….That is until I have gotten him prepared….Well its good to see you again…..Mom I hate to be picky but why are you still....You know here...."

"My son." She said tenderly. "Oh I couldn't die and move on until I had seen you and my grandson. Then I can move on…"

"Oh…Okay…."

"You know according to the Isamic faith Paradise is supposted to be a good place especially if you're a man. Then again no matter what religion heaven is probably a good place anyway. When I die with you down here my little dove it will be especially good ha! Ha!" Asumi's father laughed.

The ghostly woman that was Asumi's mother shot her husband a glare that would have killed a normal man.

"What was that?" She said her voice cold as ice.

"I mean paradise won't be paradise without you my love….Take away our love and the earth is but a tomb."

"You mean if you don't please or suck up to your wife you will end up in a tomb!" Olrin's wife screamed.

"Its nice know that somethings never change." Asumi muttered as he watched the most unusual of fights between his mother and father.

Olrin and his wife then turned and looked at Kasumi.

"Kasumi dear my sons precious wife I have something to tell you. It will be hard to understand but I have to tell you…." The old man's eyes gazed tenderly at her. He then turned to Kurumu's father and said

"Isume please give me what her parents asked me to give to her. I must admit that when I learn the truth that I was very impressed. Its always the quite ones."

Kurumu's father opened up his brief case and pulled out some papers. One was an adoption document and on another was a series of small pictures of a couple holding a baby girl.

"Kasumi dear did you know that you were adopted?" The ghostly woman asked kindly.

"Ummmm…What do you mean?" Tsukune's mother asked as she struggled to take everything in and not faint on the spot.

Kurumu's father handed Tsukune's father the papers, which he passed to his wife. She read the information on it. Her face paled a deathly white.

"My mother and father weren't my…….Father and mother weren't my….Why? How could they?"

"Kasumi please try to relax. I'm sure that you will feel better if you just try to-"

"Don't tell me what to do or what to feel!" Tsukune's mother screamed at her husband!

"You are lying!" She screamed as she threw down the papers and glared at her husbands father. Two pictures fell from the pile. One was of a lady with brown hair holding a small girl baby beside her stood a man with brown hair. The man had red eyes while the woman had brown eyes. In another picture now stood the two people with a baby girl only in this one now stood another man with dark black hair and beside him stood a woman with brown hair to whom Kasumi had quickly pointed out to be her mother.

A large package fell to the floor from the pile.  
Kasumi's eyes widened as she recognized her mother's hand writing on the package. She opened it up, inside was two small leather bound books, with a large album, two letters and a small envelope. She opened up the first letter from her mother and began to read.

_Dear Kasumi,  
My dearest daughter I hope that this letter finds you, Asumi, and Tsukune in safety and in good health. If you are reading this, than please assume that the worst has happened to us and the two of us are no longer living. Also if Kyouko is there with you please take care of her. Don't let her go back home. If they have gotten to us then they will have gotten to my sister and her husband as well. Please let Kyouko stay with you and let her join your family._

Tsukunes; mother thought a shiver passed up her spine as she continued to read.  
_  
Please don't hate us for hiding the truth from you….Just never forget that we will always love you and we will never stop loving you even when we die… Please be safe my daughter Kasumi."_

Kasumi at that moment felt a great deal of confusion mized with fear.

'What is mom talking about? She is writing this like she is expecting to die! Who are "they" that my mother talked about? This doesn't make any sense….Hopefully the rest of this letter will explain everything….. '

I have a great deal to tell you and I hope that you take it in strides. First and foremost it makes my heart soar knowing that you, Asumi and Tsukune are safe. This world is not always a kind place and sometimes bad things happen to good people for no reason at all. Knowing that you and your family are happy and safe, it will make your father and I dying all that much easier when they come for us at long last.

I know that you have idolized me Kasumi but please try to understand that I am not a saint and I have made so many mistakes in my life….I haven't lied to you Kasumi dear but your father and I have kept the truth a secret. In the beginning the two of us thought that keeping it from you would keep you safe from them but now we know that it isn't truth. Alright Kasumi dear this will probably come as a shock to you so you might want to sit down…So please brace yourself but your father and I….We are not your birth parents. Your father and I adopted you from a couple we had known for many years. You were barely a year old when they gave you to us.

They said that the two of them were in danger and that they didn't want to put you in danger as well, so they had to give you up to us. In know that it was the hardest thing that they had to do. Now Kasumi dear I am afraid that from here it gets even more complicated you see your father was a vampire and your mother was a human. I'm sure that you don't believe in vampires but I assure you that they exist.....Their kind hate water, however unlike the myths they can go out into sun light and can see their reflections. Most of the time they can pass as human in everyway. But open your eyes go and look around and you will see them.

You see you were originally a vampire dear but before your parents gave you to us they used our blood to seal away your vampire nature. They said that the seal can be reversed if a vampire bites you and gives you some of their blood but they said the odds of that happening are astronomical. Considering the fact that he said most vampires would rather drink holy water from a toilet then give a human their precious blood. So the odds of your seal breaking are next to zero.

They gave us both of their journals, their photo album along with a rosario that your father made for you to keep, so that way you can have a bit of the parents that you never knew.

_Please don't hate us for hiding the truth from you….Just never forget that we will always love you and we will never stop loving you even when we die…Be safe my daughter Kasumi."_

Kasumi at that moment felt a great deal of confusion as she slowly opened the second letter.

Dear Kasumi,  
I hope that this letter finds you in good spirits.  
By the time you read this I and your father will have passed from this world, however we feel that it is important that you know the truth. You probably won't remember either of us considering we gave you up to a happy couple who were friends of ours when you were barely a year old. What we write in this letter will probably have been hidden from you until you reach adult hood.

When you receive this then please know that the time has come for you to learn the truth about who you are and what you are, also the complexities of your birth. I hope that after reading this that you are not afraid of what you are….. What I write next will be hard to believe at best. You see from the beginning of time every race has had their own belief in creatures that have lived in the darkness. Nostrafa drinkers of blood or vampires that's their most common name…Your father was Homonus nocturnes or a vampire as they are most commonly known by humans. Now I don't want you to be scared or think me mad for telling you this. I myself found it hard to believe when your father explained everything to me one night…..

I remember wanting to faint when he first told me about his secret and his need to drink blood, but despite all our differences I loved him and his demon light. His aura was comforting to me…. The first time he took blood from me was when we first met. He saved me from muggers. I was hit on the head by a pipe and it began to bleed heavily. He kissed the top of my head and in doing so got the first taste of my blood. He said that I was a sweet treasure that belonged to him and to him alone. Then he swept me into his arms and took me to his penthouse. I was breathless and not just because of my trama and wounds.

He cared for my injuries. He let me sleep in his bed while he took the couch. In the morning he fixed me breakfast and then we talked. After a few hours I left. I assumed that I would never see him again, however fate had other plans. He began to appear at the restaurant where I worked. He would eat and then at the end of my shift he would always walk me home. Each time he appeared he always gave me a boxed lunch which we would eat together, sometimes flowers, chocolates, or jewelry in an attempt to woo me. Sometimes we would go out and have dinner or gaze at the stars.

Then one night he came to me and took me to his apartment.  
He feed me then he told me about vampires. I was hesitant to believe him at first but after that he placed my hand in his and then put it on a old cross that wore around his neck. He told me to pull on it, surprisingly it came off without much resistance. In the twinkling of an eye a blast of brown energy filled the room and he began to change. His eyes began to glow into a deep red and his hair began to change from brown to white. He looked like he had somehow gotten stronger yet he looked like he could walk through a brick wall and not break it. I was scared but only for a moment for it soon faded away. For some reason I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Julian picked me up into his arms and into the bedroom where we-"

Kasumi stopped short as she silently read the next few lines to herself.

"Where we what?" Asked Ageha. "Don't stop, keep going…" The succubus urged. "God that was getting good."  
Kasumi was now red in the face.__

'Oh my God mom wasn't really my...This means that she really isn't making this up was she…..That means I'm a…………Am I a human or am I a vampire? No Asumi is and Tsukune was human…..So…. so I must be human too…. I'll look at everything latter then make a decision…..' Kasumi Aono thought as she shivered.

Hello everyone here is chapter 25 enjoy. As always review please. Also p.m's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	26. Chapter 26 Parents Expecations

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations Chapter 26. Parents expectations.

Hello everyone. Here is a brief recap of chapters 24 and 25 just incase anyone is confused. First in chapter 24. Kasumi's human father and mother are killed by vampires from The Extermination Squad also Kyouko's father and mother are killed by two of The Board Chairman's men. Second in chapter 25, Asumi is finally reunited with his father after running away from home as a teenager to marry Kasumi. He also finds out that his mother has died and has now become a ghost. Kasumi discovers that the parents that she had spent her entire life with were not her real parents. Only to find out a shocking truth about her real father and mother. Her father was a vampire noble and her mother was a human woman to whom he had married. Both were murdered by The Extermination Squad.

Now on with the story…..

"MMMM…..Moka…..So soft…." Tsukune muttered as he tosted and turned in the sheets of the massive bed. He opened his eyes and found Inner Moka laying ontop of him. Her arms were holding him tightly in her embrace while her long, muscler yet slinder legs were wrapped around Tsukune's legs as if determined to make sure that he didn't go anywhere. Also he found himself staring at Inner Moka's bare ample chest which was pressed dangerously close against his face in a very succubus like move.

Tsukune' shifted his vision and saw that to his right lay Kurumu. The succubus's firmly rounded breasts was pressed into his bare chest by his ribes along with Moka's. Her arms were wrapped around his back and chest as if she were determined to never let go of Tsukune. Her head lay on a vacent spot on his shoulder that Moka didn't already occupy.  
Then to his left lay Mizore. The snow maiden lay her head on the other side of Tsukune's chest, happly snuggling in the warmth that only he could give to her. The youki snow maidens pale orbs that were her breasts were pressed into Tsukune's ribes. The snow girl too had her arms wrapped tightly around Tsukune's chest and back. She held him firmly yet tenderly in her grasp as if determined to make Tsukune understand the she was determined to make him hers.  
Ruby lay surprisingly peacefully content in the large bed with her friends. The raven haired witch had her arms wrapped around Tsukune's arm as she unconciously pressed her ample chest closer to him.  
Mellissa also lay wrapped around Tsukune's other arm. The werewolf's massive breasts were also exposed for Tsukune to see and feel as she pressed them eagerly in her sleep to his arm. Each pair slowly bobbed up and down with every breath that one of the naked girls took as they softly rested in their sleep covered by a heavy blanket. Having five pairs of breasts staring him in the face was any boys fantasy. However Tsukune knew that when anyone of the girls woke up there would be hell to pay.

He quickly averted his eyes and looked around the room. Long white lavish curtains graced the windows. A soft white carpet was atop the floor. Tsukune tried to move but found himself pinned beneath the five youki girls.  
His brown eyes widened as a flash purplish silver hair blurred in his vision..  
In an instant he soon saw Tsurara, Mizore's mother, standing on his left beside the bed leaning over him. Tsurara had on a white and blue kimono and sandals. A lollipop was in her mouth with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Tsukune," Tsurara said her eyes seemed to grow hard, and cold. Though her face kept its kind exterior her eyes were aglow with a pale blue light. Then Tsukune felt a shiver go up his spine and it seemed that the room around him had suddenly grown cold. A hammer made of pure ice formed in her hands she placed it over Tsukune's head as if to strike it, her eyes glowed menacingly.  
Beside her now stood her husband he too wore a dark blue kimono a lollipop was in his mouth as well.  
A kind smile was on his face but the fact that his hands had become a pair of very dangerous ice claws, which were now pressed against Tsukune's throat, spoke otherwise about his true feels at seeing the boy his daughter had spoken of in her letters and who had somehow gotten his wife out of her coma a few days ago.

Another flash streaked across Tsukune's vision this time of blue hair. Tsukune looked over to his right to see none other than Ageha, Kurumu's mother standing be the right side of the bed and leaning over him. Her normal kind blue eyes now glowed red while her succubus claws were out in full force and now were dangerously close to Tsukune's head.

"Tsukune." Ageha said kindly as she smiled at him. Another figure joined her on her right. Kurumu's father, dressed in a black suit and tie, now stood beside his wife. A hand gun was in his right hand which he now pointed at Tsukune's head. A smirk was on his face as if he thought that something was funny.  
Thought Tsukune could swear that both Ageha, and Tsurara's smiles was positively blood thirsty. Moreover there was also no doubt in his mind that Kurumu's father and Mizore's father wouldn't hesitate to execute their silent threats against him regardless of their daughters affections for him.…..  
Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to smile while he silently prayed that this was both of the youki womans' idea of a joke.

The snowwoman's next words didn't make Tsukune feel any better about his situation.

"Tsukune now that you have rested its time for you to tell your new mother in law about what you did with my daughter in the dessert." Tsurara said her words made Tsukune feel like he was stuck inside a freezer.

Ageha leaned down and echoed her rivals words when she said.

"Yes Tsukune its time to tell your other mother in law about the first time you had sex with my daughter." The succubus whispered.

"M...M....Mother inlaws?"" Tsukune whispered as he rapidly looked from Ageha to Tsurara.

"Yes Tsukune you had sex with my daughter so I assume that you intend to marry her." Ageha said as the room seemed to grow colder by the minute.

"I assumed that you would take responciblity for your actions and marry Kurumu?" The succubus whispered. Although possed as a question it was clear that there was only one answer that would satisfy the succubus.

"The same goes for Mizore as well Tsukune....." Tsurara said as she lowered her ice hammer a inch closer to his head.

Tsukune swallowed once more as Kurumu's father said. "Yes Tsukune due tell me….My baby, my only daughter deserves the utmost respect along with the uttermost care and that had better have been what she gotten from you…..Because if you forced yourself onto her in any way I have no problem going back to that youki prison……Also I hope that you will do the right thing and marry Kurumu. If you don't she will be heart broken and if that happens I might do something to you that I won't regret ....."

Kurumu's father reached back and pulled the hammer back on his gun loading another round into its chamber while Mizore's father said.

"Tsukune that is my only daughter sleeping in bed next to you….You had better have been the epitome of a gentleman and not tried to rape her like that disgusting teacher Okuto Kotsubo, or that monster Miyabe tried to do to her. Mizore said that you cared for her in a way that warmed her heart like nothing else could. So I assumed that you were a better man then the two piles of yeti poop that my daughter had the displeasure of ever knowing. When I found out what had happened I first wanted to stab you with a icesicle and throw you out into a blizzerd naked, but then assumed that I would have the pleasure of hosting a wedding and having the honnor of walking Mizore down the isle and giving her away to you! " Mizore's father said slowly as he dug his claws further into Tsukune's neck. as happy

"I agree with the snow man over there. Tsukune when I found out the truth I first wanted to give you a sever case a lead poisoning the likes of which you would never recover from. But then I relalized that you would marry Kurumu. So I would get to see my daughter as happy as I saw Ageha on our wedding day....I would get to walker her down the isle and give her away to you as she has her dream wedding. For your sake as well as Kurumu's I hope that I have not misjudged you..." Kurumu's father said in a deadly whisper as his finger happily danced a inch above the trigger of his hand gun.

Tsukune's eyes darted back and fourth in fear from the succubus to the ice woman.

"Uhhhh….Ummmm…How do you know that I-"

"We were told _**everything**_ _**in great detail**_ by the Bus Driver……All that remains is for you to tell us yourself...." Ageha interrupted Tsukune.  
Tsukune's face shifted from tomato red to pale white at that statement.

"Well I could lie to the two of you…" Tsukune looked from succubus to ice maiden. "But I won't…" Tsukune said hastily. "The truth is that I did have sex with both Kurumu and Mizore. I didn't force Kurumu or Mizore it was their choice. Are you sure the Bus Driver told you everything?" Tsukune asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes." Mizore's father said. "He said that you were being possessed by the spirit of a very powerful vampire, and he also said the spirit left you for a night so you could have sex with the other girls without him observing it."

"You believed that?" Tsukune said disbelief in his voice.

"Yes Mizore's mother said. "The Bus driver would not lie about something like this….."

At that Kurumu's mother spoke up and said her angry expression never once lessened a little as she said.

"Now tell your new mothers in law the truth how were both Kurumu and Mizore. Granted both of them were virgins so how was your night with the two of them?" The blue haired succubus almost painfully prodded as she ran her nails along Tsukune's chest.

"Uhh….." Tsukune looked back to Kurumu's mother and to Mizore's mother trying to find the right words so as not to sound like a pervert….

"Uhhh….Welll…Well it was nice….I mean that both Kurumu and Mizore were nice to be with." Tsukune said quickly praying that his answer would satisfy them. Both youki mothers closed their eyes and shook their heads as if sorely disappointed in something.

Whatever answer Ageha and Tsurara expected to hear from Tsukune concerning his night of passion with both of their daughters, "nice" was not it.

Tsurara then smiled as if Tsukune had suddenly told a joke that she had just now understood and found funny.

"Oh Tsukune despite the fact that you have had sex with Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Mellissa you still have that adorable innocent virgin mind as well as your gentlemanly nature….." Tsurara laughed.

"Despite the fact that you had your way with four different girls in one night you have never once bragged or boasted about it! That is what makes you the perfect husband for my daughter. Any lesser or weaker monster would not have hesitated to brag about what he had done." Tsurara let out a laugh at her statement.

"I must say Tsukune I never thought that you had it in you." Ageha said as she kept her claws in Tsukune's neck.

"You did a witch, a werewolf, Mizore and my daughter Kurumu all in one night…..Ah you must have unimaginable stamina to do all of them in one night. You must make a very spirited ride. The other succubus are going to be green with envy when they see you. Oh they will be so jealous when they see you, vampires are the embodiment of power and strength. No succubus has ever gotten one before until now. You must make for a very spirited ride Tsukune, yes you must be a little stallion in the sack. Oh I wish Kurumu would share you with me, there are so many things that I can teach you…..She is so lucky to have a man like you when she goes to bed. Now one last thing," Ageha asked as her deminer grew angry once more, ample chest still graced Tsukune's view.

"Did you use protection when you had sex, you know a condom?"

Tsukune felt his mouth go dry. He remembered back to when Kahula and Miyabe had given him condoms to use for when he finally had sex with Moka. Somehow those had gotten lost when the big moment came. Also he had gotten condoms at the store along with the survival gear, and again somehow those too had gotten lost when he finally had sex with the other girls. Knowing perfectly well how babies were made Tsukune felt a shiver go down his back. Tsukune struggled to swallow despite his dry throat. He would have reached back and scratched his head like he usually did but he was pinned between two very powerful youki mothers.

"Well…." Tsukune said in a small voice. "No….."

"So you admit that there is a chance that my only daughter could be pregnant?" Kurumu's father shouted as his pointer finger lightly touched the trigger of his hand gun.

"Also you admit that my baby snowflake my Mizore could be carrying your child!" Mizore's father demanded as he let his ice claws caressed Tsukune's neck threateningly.

Tsukune looked back and fourth to both sets of parents before he swallowed and answered in a small voice.

"Yes…."

Then much to the young man's amazement both Tsurara's and Ageha's blood thirsty smiles seemed to melt into looks of pure joy!

"Oh Tsukune this is wonderful!" Ageha said as her claws melted back into her fingernails. The succubus grabbed Tsukune's head and thrust it deep in between the cleavage of her chest.

"To think, that my darling daughter could have snagged herself a vampire! Normally it's impossible for a succubus to seduce and marry a vampire. They always think that we are weak and unworthy of being noticed. This situation is practically unheard of! The two of you will produce powerful succubus for the next generation. The Kurono line will go down in history!  
After this whole mess with Fairy Tale is sorted out you will come back with Kurumu and I to the village of Succubus. Once there the two of you will be happy and start to have many more grandchildren. The High Mother of all Succubus will be pleased beyond measure at this news!!!"

"Ageha I think your wrong about that. You see if Tsukune is coming back with anyone it will be with Mizore and the two of us. The Snow priestess will be overjoyed at this news. It's unheard of vampires to marry snow maidens and have children with them. Considering vampires believe themselves to be superior to other youki. So its natural that Tsukune will be coming back with me! Oh the children that the two of them make will be unstoppable! Of course he will have ten maybe twenty." Tsurara said as she reached out and pulled Tsukune's face away from in between Ageha's massive breasts.  
Tsukune gasped for air as his once blue face gradually returned to its normal color, which was then pressed into the bounty that was Tsurara's chest in a very succubus like maneuver.

"Don't be ridicules Tsurara, Tsukune will be having fourty to sixty with Kurumu so don't get your hopes up!" Ageha snapped as she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm andto pull him away from Tsurara and into her cleavage once more. Tsurara then pulled on his other arm and yanked his face away and into her breasts once more.

"Ageha my dear." Kurumu's father began.

"Tsurara please calm down." Mizore's father pleaded.

"Couldn't the two of you compromise?" Both fathers begged in a effort to calm each one's raging wife.

"Tsukune could spend part of each year with each of our daughters that way each of them has a chance to make children with Tsukune and that way none of the children that they do have get to miss seeing their father…" The two husbands screamed.

The two youki mothers stopped short. This solution seemed to please the two of them, for both of them stopped their human tug of war with Tsukune. Only to receive a massive blast of Youki that forced both Ageha and Tsurara to let go of Tsukune's arms. The two happy mothers, along with their husbands, went flying through the air only to land in four separate chairs which constricted around each of them keeping their movements to a minimum.

"That youki was incredible." Kurumu's father said shocked at what had just happened.

"I agree. I have never felt such a force before." Added Mizore's father as he too struggled to free himself from his chair.

Little did the two of them realize that if they looked close enough both could have seen both of their daughters palms glow.

Hello everyone!!!! Here is the end of chapter 26. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. I am working on chapter 27 right now so I hope that this chapter keeps you happy until then. As always review please the more reviews I get the faster I get mostivated to kick out the next chapter. So please review also P.M's are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


	27. Chapter 27 What happened to Thorn

Rosario To Vampire Returns and Revelations Chapter 27 What happened to Thorn…

Water a vampire's worst enemy poured down in buckets as the cold hard rain mercilessly covered the majestic mansion. Servants came and went all over the place quickly attending to their duties. In a single room a vampire with short dirty blond hair let himself relax in a overstuffed chair like couch. A copy of Ms. Bloodshed was in his right hand. He slowly stripped out of his cloths down to little more than a pair of his dark blue boxers.

"Yes you are an animal a mad beast! Woman love you! You are a sexual being! YA! BABY YA!!!" The vampire yelled flexing in a non exsistant mirror.

His green eyes involuntary fell upon up a life size poster which now hung on the wall of his private living quarters. It was of a dark haired vampire woman dressed only in a skimpy see throught blood red bra that was little more than nipple tape complimented with see through underwear that left nothing to the imagination with a thong which hung dangerously low on her body. The vampire sighed as his once happy face changed instantly. He inwardly cringed at the poster as if it were disgusting to his eyes.

On the contrary the poster helped him remember when he had once held the most beautiful woman he had even met in his arms. Yet it also helped to remind him of how he had once made the worst mistake in his life.

"My beautiful Thorn I miss you! I failed to see you as you really are and because of that I lost you….I should have seen past the image! DAMN MY SICK MIND!!!!" He moaned as he opened the porn magazine with his left hand.

"I never should have let you go!" He howled a mixture of physical pleasure and emotional pain. The vampire then reached down with his right hand and gave himself a hard jerk with his right hand. The vampire sighed.

"I will never see you again…She was MINE! My precious! My love! I have lost my precious, my love is lost!" He howled as he once more began to jerk. Yet no matter how many time he jerked he could not get any pleasure from the act.

"OOOOHHHH! It's no use I can't do it anymore! I haven't been able to get aroused since you left me!" He cried.

"No matter how many women I take to my bed they always pale in comparison to you!" The vampire howled. "Your scent blended with your honey perfume brought me to my knees every time I smelled it. Your body was like a work of art that I had loved to possess! Your breasts were worthy of being better than those the humans see when they look at the statues the ancients made of the Greek goddessdes.....Especilly Aphrodite.....Even now when I look at The Venus Da Milo I think of you!" The vampire noble screamed like a man possessed. Somehow trapped in a prison of his own making. Forever held captive by his own inner demons trapped in his own private hell.  
He closed his eyes and layed his head back on the couch like chair.

"Ohhhh! What I wouldn't give for a second chance with you!" He moaned. The vampire opened his eyes and opened one of the concealed windows in the room. Much to his shock he saw someone laying face down in his yard. His eyes widened as he slowly took in the scene.

"It can't be one of my servants none of them would be out at this late an evening considering that its raining…." He mused. Then a flash of red caught his eye.

"Those panties and that charm….It couldn't be!" The man said in disbelief as he threw on a robe.

Despite the danger he ran outside with an umbrella. Much to his joy and sarrow at seeing her in pain: There bruised, battered, broken and bloodly lay his beloved Thorn. Seemingly oblivious to the excruciating pain that the rain was causing him, he pulled up her little black dress to revel her blood red panties. The vampire then reached down into her panties determined to find something.

He continued to reach his hand downwards; until it wrapped around a small round metallic object. He looked closer and saw that it was attached to a gold chain which was wrapped discreetly around her waist. Gently pulling it up to his gaze he looked at it. His fingernail flicked open, the small locket that he had given to her long ago reveling the picture of himself and herself inside. Thorn had once bragged to him that she would never take it off and that she would wear it as a good luck charm.

"You never took it off….Thank you Nostrafa lord and master of all vampires! Surly this is my reward for obeying the councils order to stop hunting little human children and for obeying their orders to stay away from daycares, preschools, and playgrounds in the human world. Oh my angel of the night we get a second chance. I will nurse you back to health and make sure that you come to love me as you once did….." He screamed to the rainy heavens as he rushed back inside with his bundle a look of joy pressent on his face that had not been seen for a long time.

Hello everyone there is chapter 27. So now everyone knows what happened to Thorn.

As always please review. I helps me stimulate my brain to write more chapters. Also P.M's are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


	28. Chapter 28 Kahula's problem

Rosario To Vampire Returns and Revelations ch 28 Kahula's problem.

Kahula opened her eyes as a thick coppery smell assaulted her senses.  
The orange haired vampire smelled blood and it wasn't Miyabe's. She looked down to find herself covered with it. Not only that, she was wearing cloths, the same cloths that she had stripped out of along with her underwear before having sex with Miyabe. Her icy green dress, along with her tiara, and arm gloves were Miyabe's third favorite thing to see her wear, next to her clear green underwear with thong in the back, that left nothing to the imagination. Finally her birthday suit which thankfully never failed to disappoint her love. Considering it was his favorite thing to see her wear or in her case not wear..... Ever since moving in with Miyabe, Kahula never wore any cloths to bed, then again since she had moved in with Miyabe she began to notice that he didn't wear anything to bed either.

The vampire felt something wrapped tightly in one of her hands. She opened it up and her eyes widened. The small stick in her hand reveled two pink lines. She franticly got herself untangled from Miyabe and saw six other boxes sitting on the nightstand beside her section of the bed. One was opened the other five were not as if taunting her to open them and test them. Kahula for the first time in her life shivered in fright. She ran to the kitchen to get a warm cup of synth blood hoping that it would calm her nerves down as she tried to figure out what had happened. However on the way to the kitchen she saw a strange man whom she had never seen before sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

'_What happened to me? Who is that man sleeping in the living room, and for that matter why do I have six home pregnancy tests sitting on my nightstand? One was opened, five were not and this one says that I am pregnant!_ _The last thing that I remember was making love to Miyabi after that nothing….Then the dream started…..'_ Kahula thought furiously as she shivered trying to forget about the dream. Again she tried to remember the last thing that she had done with Miyabe and the same answer came up in her head.  
She paced back and fourth until she could stand it no longer. Kahula rushed over to her night stand, grabbing the remaining five boxes she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Hello everyone!! Here is chapter twenty eight. I hope that all of you enjoy it. As always review please. Also P.M's are welcome as well.

Until next time.

Cheers Dogsfang


	29. Chapter 29 First reactions to motherhood

Returns and Revelations ch 29 This is not the best way to find out that you are a mother!

"Oh Tsukune this is wonderful!" Ageha said as her claws melted back into her fingernails. The succubus grabbed Tsukune's head and thrust it deep in between the cleavage of her chest.

"To think, that my darling daughter could have snagged herself a vampire! Normally it's impossible for a succubus to seduce and marry a vampire. They always think that we are weak and unworthy of being noticed. This situation is practically unheard of! The two of you will produce powerful succubus for the next generation. The Kurono line will go down in history!  
After this whole mess with Fairy Tale is sorted out you will come back with Kurumu and I to the village of Succubus. Once there the two of you will be happy and start to have many more grandchildren. The High Mother of all Succubus will be pleased beyond measure at this news!!!"

"Ageha I think your wrong about that. You see if Tsukune is coming back with anyone it will be with Mizore and the two of us. The Snow priestess will be overjoyed at this news. It's unheard of vampires to marry snow maidens and have children with them. Considering vampires believe themselves to be superior to other youki. So its natural that Tsukune will be coming back with me! Oh the children that the two of them make will be unstoppable! Of course he will have ten maybe twenty." Tsurara said as she reached out and pulled Tsukune's face away from in between Ageha's massive breasts.  
Tsukune gasped for air as his once blue face gradually returned to its normal color, which was then pressed into the bounty that was Tsurara's chest in a very succubus like maneuver.

"Don't be ridicules Tsurara, Tsukune will be having fourty to sixty with Kurumu so don't get your hopes up!" Ageha snapped as she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm and pulled him away from Tsurara and into her cleavage once more. Tsurara then pulled on his other arm and yanked his face away and into her breasts once more.

"Ageha my dear." Kurumu's father began.

"Tsurara please calm down." Mizore's father pleaded.

"Couldn't the two of you compromise?" Both fathers begged in an effort to calm each one's raging wife.

"Tsukune could spend part of each year with each of our daughters that way each of them has a chance to make children with Tsukune and that way none of the children that they do have get to miss seeing their father…" The two husbands screamed.

The two youki mothers stopped short. This solution seemed to please the two of them, for both of them stopped their human tug of war with Tsukune. Only to receive a massive blast of Youki that forced both Ageha and Tsurara to let go of Tsukune's arms. The two happy mothers, along with their husbands, went flying through the air only to land in four separate chairs which constricted around each of them keeping their movements to a minimum.

"That youki was incredible." Kurumu's father said shocked at what had just happened.

"I agree. I have never felt such a force before." Added Mizore's father as he too struggled to free himself from his chair.

Little did the two of them realize that if they looked close enough both could have seen both of their daughters palms glow.

Mean while a pair of Ruby red eyes greeted Tsukune.

"Oh Moka your-UUUEHHH!" Tsukune's warm words of affection and welcome were lost to the silver haired vampire as she brought both of her hands around Tsukune's neck and began to squeeze seemingly determined to strangle Tsukune to death.

She stiffened for a minute as she felt a certain anatomy of Tsukune's rise to the occasion.  
The silver haired vampire had a look of cold hard rage on her face. She brought one of her fists back only to slam it home directly into his face again and again and again. A look of pure joy was on her f  
face as she knew that she had just caused Tsukune a great deal of pain. Blood now spewed from his mouth as well as his nose; which both his nose as well as Tsukune's jaw looked, by Moka's  
assessment to be broken. Tsukune raised his hands up to try to block any more of Moka's hits to his face. But Moka grabbed both of his hands and squeezed concentrating her aura and making sure  
that she broke every bone in both of his hands just like her mother had taught her to do long ago. But Moka wasn't done yet she struck Tsukune hard on both of his shoulders breaking the two of  
them along with the bones of his arm. Tsukune tried to thrust his head upward to try to get Moka to look into his eyes to get her to see that it was really him.

However his efforts only served to further infuriate Moka. The silver haired beauty that was Inner Moka reached down and slammed her fists home on both of his kneecaps shattering them both  
effortlessly along with his legs to keep him from moving. Tsukune would have howled in pain if he could have due to the pain Moka was giving him. Moka continued to show no mercy as she drew back  
her fists and continued to beat her fists down on Tsukune's body mercilessly. Much like she had done with the ghoul when Tsukune had become one she had been determined to kill it. Now it seemed  
that Moka had that same determination this time it was for Tsukune to pay for everything that the vampire General Gelnarf had done when he had used Tsukune's body! Tsukune felt like his was  
Moka's private punching bag which in this case he was. He could feel that she had broken several of his ribs as well as punctured several of his internal organs with her blows.

Tsukune knew without a doubt he was at Moka's mercy for he couldn't raise a hand to defend himself from her nor could he possibly get away from her. Unfortunately for Tsukune just when he  
thought Moka couldn't possibly beat him and punish him any worse then she already had. The silver haired vampire suddenly had a blood thirsty smile on her face. It was then and there that Tsukune  
knew that Moka had just barely begun to inflect harm on him. No there was no way that the proud aristocratic vampire that was Moka, was even done with her punishment yet. She unwrapped her  
legs from around Tsukune's waist as she raised her right leg only to bring her knee crashing down into Tsukune's groin and penis. Tsukune's eyes widened as he grimiest in pain, as he felt the injury  
to one of the more important parts to his anatomy. Inner Moka smiled as she saw Tsukune suffer.

She brought her knee back once more, only to slam it down into Tsukune's already bruised groin and penis. Tsukune felt like he would rather bite off his own tongue and swallow it than have Moka  
beat on him once more. Unfortunately for him Moka, was known as one to never to be kind or show mercy to those who had wronged, or hurt any of her friends. Again and again, over and over Inner

Moka drove her knee hard into Tsukune's penis and testicals. All the while she continued to beat Tsukune to a blood pulp as was evident because of his blood that decorated her fists.  
Her efforts to cause Tsukune the most pain as possible was soon joined by Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa. Kurumu used her succubus powers to make the bed posts come alive and wrap  
themselves around Tsukune's already broken hands and feet.

A look of revulsion was on her face as she looked at the man to whom she had said was her mate of fate. Ruby let her raven wings come out of her back and wrap themselves tightly around Tsukune's waist crushing his pelvis holding him down onto the bed making sure that he didn't escape. She looked like she would curse him into the next life if he so much as moved. Mizore sank four of her ice blades down into Tsukune. One in each of his palms, and two into his feet, a look of hurt and pain was erected onto her face. Mellissa let her werewolf nature course through her as she let her hands become long muscular paws covered with fur. She then proceed to carry on alongside Moka beating Tsukune when she brought her claws down on Tsukune delighting in the many cuts, bruises, and gashes that she was able to inflict on him.

"What did you do to me!" All five girls shouted at him!

"I remember being naked and seeing you and another vampire dressed in black. You stabbed me with a sword and then I saw two orbs of light come out of pool of blood! They entered my body Tsukune! After that I-" Mellissa growled.

"After that-" Ruby interupted. "After that I found myself in a dark place-"

Ruby was then interupted by Mizore who said. "I found myself in a dark place and I hear voices! Two small voices they kept saying-"

However Mizore was quickly interupted by Kurumu who glared at Tsukune then she said. "I heard two small voices. They kept saying the same thing over and over again. What they said was-"

Kurumu was then interupted by Inner Moka who then screamed. "They kept saying Mommy, Mother, love me love you. It was simple like I was talking to two little children. What the hell did you do to me!!"

At the end of Moka's statement all five of the girls each cast an frightened look around at each other wandering how each of them had known about what the others had seen.

"I feel like there is something inside of me Tsukune." Ruby said her voice a deadly whisper.

"Yes." Mellissa said as she jabbed Tsukune's face once more. "I feel different somehow. I don't know what it is but I can tell that there is something inside of me….Something that wasn't there before."

"I want the truth Tsukune!" Mizore screamed as she dug her ice claws into his chest.

"I feel something growing inside of me. Its like I am it's container and its just using me…..I feel like all I am doing is just carrying it around helping it survive until its time for it to pop out!"

"Tsukune I agree with Mizore…." Kurumu said her voice dangerous and promised absolute harm to Tsukune unless he told her the truth.

"Something is inside of me and I can feel it growing! Its feeding off my physical strength, and my youki! This thing is like a parasite and I am its host!!!!" The succubus screamed as she drove her claws into his neck ripping it open letting him bleed onto the bed.

"Tsukune….." Moka said her voice lowered so only he could hear it. " I agree with the other girls...." Inner Moka whispered into his ear as she slammed her fist into Tsukune's face. Inner Moka then grabbed onto him and brought Tsukune's face close to hers so she could look into his eyes. "Tsukune I feel something growing inside me. I can also tell that it's feeding off of my physical strength because I feel significantly weaker than I normally do….Also whatever it is that's inside me it's feeding off of my youki…..Its using it for its own benefit to survive……I want answers Tsukune….I want this to stop! I want this little creature out of me! I want this parasite out of me now!" Inner Moka hissed into his ear!

"Ha! Ha!" A loud mocking voice yelled. Everyone's head was drawn to a fire place where a large orange ball of flame sat happily in the hearth a smile on his face. "All of you are pregnant! HA! HA!"

All five youkia stopped in their tracks their eyes widened in shock and they narrowed in suspision. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa glared dangerously at the fire youkia as if daring him to say that again.

"HA! HA! All of you are pregnant! The one thing that all of you youkia chicks with huge hooters have secretly wanted finally comes true and all of you curse the wonder that is the small bundle of life that is growing inside each and every one of you right now HA Ha! All of you clearly despise the children that each of you have growing inside each of you. Ha! Is that any way to talk about each of your little bundles of joy? Oh lord what fools these youkia be!!!!!WEEEE!!!!" The fire demon said in a mocking shameful tone as he bounced happily in his fire place clearly amused beyond delight at the situation. He raised his voice and shouted out.

"Master!!! OHHHH Master! Your grandson popped the cherries of four other youkia chicks besides the vampire! He is going to have to pay a hell of a lot of child support! Weee love makes the world go round!!!" The demon cried as he shot one his flaming arms out briefly touched Tsukune and let his powers flow and heal him.  
Then faster than any of the girls could react; the perverted little creature blatantly groped a feel of Moka's Kurumu's, Mizore's, Ruby's, and Mellissa's breasts. Sulfer cupped each girls breasts apprising them like a rich man would inspect a prize dimond. He let his fire warm each of the melons that he held in his hands but was careful not to let his fire burn them. His hand snapped back into the fire place.

"Oh each of you are perfectly rounded! Oh the little tikes are going to love sucking on those to get breakfast! Alright guys come on out and pick your hosts! Remember I got dibs on the vampire chick with the massive melons ye ha!" The fire demon screamed as he leaped from the hearth and headed strait for Moka.

He stopped just as he was about to hit the silver haired vampire in the stomach. He stretched fourth one of his hands of fire and extended his pointer finger looking like a mock picture of Adam stretching forth his finger to touch God. Much to the fire demons surprise and delight a small hand stretch his mothers' stomach out and echoed the fire demons jester with his own. A few brief second the two pointer fingers touched and then Sulfer found himself back in his heath home.

Another flash of icy blue light shot out of a clay jar on the mantel place and hit Mizore in her stomach. Another bolt of yellow light shot out from another jar and hit Kurumu, out of another jar a brown one hit Mellissa, and out of the last clay jar a green bolt hit Ruby.

"Sulfer enough!" A voice cried. Tsukune and the others looked over only to see an old man being rolled in on a bed by two old men.

The old man looked at Tsukune with a great deal of pride his eyes.

"I apologize for the behavior of my fire demon Sulfer and-"

"Ah ah you mean your EX-fire demon I am not bound to you anymore ex-master. I belong to the boy now oh and my sister belongs to the girl, also. The little rug rats the vampire babe has growing in her courtesy of your grandson getting his rocks off! Oh the rest of my brothers and sisters have found suitable hosts to bond with. Each of the other hotties with huge hooters each has two little surprises, of the more permanent kind, baking in their ovens. The best part is its all due to one human who spread his seed around because he was possessed by my first master. All ten of us demons have found a master or mistress. You will not find a group of happier demons!" Sulfer shouted happily but then his tone took on a more serious tone.

"Ah yes just fair warning don't try to terminate the pregnancy on any of them. We like our hosts and we will defend our masters and mistresses with our lives. Also not to put too fine a point on this but our masters and mistresses can and probably will hurt you if you try to hurt them or their mothers….Oh I almost forgot. The boy shared his body with my first master Gelnarf. Now he and Zelnarf did the immolation ceremony to all five of the girls which allowed them to summon the ten souls of the first ones. They put the ten souls of the first ones inside the unborn kids to act like a guide to them.  
So that they can grow up with the advantages of knowing what true knowledge wisdom, strength and power bring. In other words when Gelnarf and Zelnarf got done with the ceremony the two of them transferred both of their souls into the eldest of the boys offspring. He is the one who is said to either bring about Armageddon or bring about a new age for youki and humans. Okay now another warning any effort to seal or worse yet remove either us demons or try to seal or remove the souls that Gelnarf and Zenarf put in will be met with deadly force." The fire demon clapped his hands together as if he had just got done giving a long speech.

"Aright so now that we've gotten that out of the way lets party!!!!"

"Sulfer enough!" The old man shouted. The fire demon went silent.

"So you're saying that my son when he had sex with the five girls, now because of that I now have ten grandchildren……" Kasume said the poor lady looked like she was about ready to faint with this new shocking revelation.

"Indecent Tsukune!" Kyouko pointed her finger at her cousin accusingly, but then her voice softened a little as she added.

"If you got them pregnant that means that Moka and the others get to be my sisters! That means I get to be an aunt."  
_  
'Which having ten little babies running around means that I'll have to change their dippers._' Kyouko thought horrified at the idea of it being up to her head in dirty dippers. To this she said

"Tsukune you had better be willing to pay me every time I baby set for you! I'll charge you a fortune and make a killing in a single weeks time." Kyouko said happy at this new train of thought.

"So you're saying that my son when he had sex with the five girls because of that soul who possessed his body, now because of that I now have ten grandchildren……" Kasume said as she struggled to keep from fainting.

"You got it lady!" Sulfer chirped from his heath. "He got his willies off and let his little soldiers loose and in doing so he gave the succubus, snow maiden, the witch, the werewolf, and the vampire each two little bundles of joy! Yep you got a mind like a steel trap lady. Yes ten little grandchildren five boys and five girls each for you to pamper love and adore and it all courtesy of one night of lust adultery, and mind numbing sex!" Sulfer said a large evil smile was on his face.

Olrin sighed as he looked at Tsukune

" My grandson….You look just like I did at your age…Oh yes and your father too."

"Dad please don't say that." Arume said hastily as he looked and saw his own son naked in a bed with five youki girls."

"My son I only say it because it is true…It is the destiny of the men of The House of Aono to attract women…. Ah…The girls have gotten better with the passing of the times…I remember when all the girls I knew at that time were either Miko, concubines, handmaidens, prostitutes, common village girls, or slave girls…."

"Dad he doesn't need to hear that dad." Arume hissed.

"Oh my son I think that he does, or would you rather I tell Katsume about the time I found you horseback riding with a topless transformed Limia, or how about the time I found you drunk laying on a picnic blanket with twenty naked transformed succubus, or how about the time Gilson found you naked by the body of a cow that had been ripped apart, and then beside you were about twenty eight naked horny werewolf maidens who looked like they had been suffering from moon heat when you found them or how about the time Garont found you naked in a hot tub with fourty naked transformed mermaids." A hint of mischief was in his eyes.

"Naked mermaids." Katsume glared at her husband.

"Indecent! Uncle Asumi you pervert." Kyouko screamed.

Tsukune's father reached behind his head and scratched it in a manner that was like his sons.

"Oh Katsume I can explain that…I was extremely drunk at all of those times….Anyway as I said before growing up father told me about youki. However I never believed him. Especially when he said that he was a human with dormaint vampire DNA. He said that Garont and Gelson found him in the days of his youth. They took him away from his human family, who didn't want him anyway. The two of them were his fathers' servants who were ordered by Gelnarf to take care of him.

The two them raised him and gave him their blood. Anyway when I was born father exposed me to hundreds of youki who worked for him at his company. They believed in the peaceful coexistence with humans, yet despite the fact that I saw hundreds of transformations I still didn't believe him. I was determined to shut my eyes. Plus I was in love with you and so I knew that father would never approve of you. So I always lied and said that I saw nothing. Well anyways it doesn't matter I never meant to succeed father in running the company Nachtfälle (Night falls) or The Luna foundation.

Also I never wanted to run any of the secret societies father founded The Kabal, The Syndicate, The Illuminati, The sānctuārium or Sanctuary, or The Free Massons or The Legacy. Nearly all of the secret societies people have heard about were started by my father Kasumi. Also anything that you have heard is disinformation spread by the society itself so they can keep their work a secret….By the way father Night falls and The Luna foundation are still ahead of Fairy Tale right? I mean when Kasume and I were abducted by them I started to remember everything you told me, everything that I repressed from when I was a boy. Now I remember everything…."

"Asumi you never answered my question." Kasumi said impatiently as she slowly stamped her foot on the carpeted floor.

"Oh yes the whole thing with me and the mermaids…." Asumi said quickly as he reached behind his head and scratched it. "Anyway that night I had a fight with father it was about you. I wanted to date you but he forebid it saying that I would marry a pureblood vampire. I was angry and I drowned my sarrow with alcohol. One thing led to another and that happened any how this was before he figured out the truth about you and your family.

If he knew the truth he would have apologized and welcomed you into the family with open arms and we could have been much closer than we are now….Anyway getting back to what I was saying most of the time whenever I was drunk I saw a few youki transform. I always blamed it on the alcohol. So that further helped me to shut my eyes." Asumi said quickly eager to get his wife away from pandora's box that his grandfather had opened.

"Dad you did all of that?" Tsukune gasped in shock as he struggled to cover himself along with the other girls with the large blanket.

Tsukune's father blushed as he muttered yes. Lifting his head up he gestured to the man in the bed. "Tsukune this is your grandfather. I never told you about him and for that I am sorry."

"Yes what your father said was true Tsukune I'm your grandfather….I'm sure that your father hasn't told you or your mother for that matter anything about our family?" Though posed as a question there was one answer that he expected from Tsukune.

"Ummm..Well no, dad really hasn't told me anything about you…In fact up until a few minutes ago I didn't even know that you existed…" Tsukune said with a tingle of red on his checks.

"Ah I see that you like your father have the Aono charm. You like your father and myself attract woman to us like flies to honey….I am sorry that I could not be a part of your life. However I hope that I can make up for it in some small way by helping you care for your children. Let me explain you see the fire elemental, or fire demon, or shikigami as some call them over there is named Sulfer." Olrin pointed to the fire demon in the fire place.

"He like a few others of his brothers and sisters have the ability to see into the future. He told me that my grandson would be a pureblood vampire yet not born of a pureblood's blood. He said that he and his wife would move the world. I was determined to make sure that your father married a vampire and as a result I drove him from my life. Now it was a few years back that Sulfer said that a vampire born of a human and a vampire would either bring about the ending of the world or bring about a new age for humans and youkia.

As a result of this I have been keeping close tabs on you and Moka with the help of The First and Second Hades Kings. I am like you Tsukune I was born a human but I have dormant vampire blood in my vains. I had it activated many many years ago. You see perhapes its best to start at the beginning of things. But lets' go and let all of you get cleaned up and get changed. There is a restroom to your right and a closet to your left all the cloths should be able to fit you." The old man sighed he gestured to his two servants how walked over and pulled open a small drawer. Inside it were ten boxes of home pregnancy tests.

"I assumed that all of you will want to test what Sulfer said." Tsukune's grandfather let his two servants roll him around and escorted the rest of the group out to give Tsukune and the rest of the girls some privacy.

Hello everyone Merry Christmas! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	30. Chapter 30 Moka's agreement

Returns and Revelations chapter 30 Moka's agreement.

"God all this time my people believed that The Luna Foundation was ran by a reclusive handsome, sexy, desperately available Alpha male of a werewolf, but it was ran by a vampire….." Mellisa groaned.

"Tsukune I demand to have an honest answer from you!" Inner Moka demanded.

"Moka lets all just relax get cleaned up and get dressed then I'll tell you what happened."

Two hours later the girls were showered and dressed. Everyone sat on the bed.  
Tsukune looked each of the five girls and if looks could kill Tsukune would been dead a hundred times over.

"Where you yourself; when you had sex with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa?" Inner Moka said as she grabbed his neck and brought her fist back prepared to slam her fist into his face once more.

"Moka yes I was myself when I had sex with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa. Please let me explain something. When Gelnarf possessed me he showed me his memories even though I couldn't talk to him directly. On top of that I got bits and pieces of his personality along with a little of his powers. All those times where I told you that I knew a woman or when I did something with my blood that was me for the most part. You see when I got his memories it was like I had lived them as well okay….Now." Tsukune looked at Kurumu, Mizore, Mellissa and Ruby and sighed. He could tell that each one of them was thinking the same thing.

'Did Tsukune really care about me? Was I just a passing thing for him? He never did care about me did he.'

"Now as I was saying before I had sex with all of you Gelnarf showed me something I don't remember what it was. All I remember was that it was wonderful. Anyway after that I knew what I had to do and I knew that all of you would possibly hate me for what I did to each of you." Tsukune spared a quick glance to each of the girls.

"When I saw that demon Hel pop out of the fire Gelnarf took over. She ripped out his spirit and in doing so she killed me."

"So she brought you back to life." Kurumu said skeptically a look of bitterness was on her face.

"No she didn't bring me back to life another person did." Tsukune held out his hand and placed it near Inner Moka's stomach much to everyone's surprise her stomach stretched out and a small hand reached out and briefly touch Tsukune's.  
A small whirl pool of red light issued forth from the small hand warming Tsukune's hand. Then much to Tsukune's amazement another small hand stretched out Moka's stomach further and touched Tsukune's hand with her own, then another whirl of red light came from her hand to touch Tsukune's hand adding her power to warm her fathers' hand. Tsukune slowly moved his hand away. Inner Moka's ruby eyes were wide open as she struggled to take in what had just happened. The other girls eyes were equally in shock at what they had just seen.

"The baby brought me back…I am pretty sure that it was the boy. One boy and one girl, I don't know how I know but I just do….I am sure that they aren't your normal vampire babies. Now the demon Hel was the one who brought Ruby here. She wanted me to have sex with the four of you to break all of us up and I played right into her hands." Tsukune sighed once more.  
Kurumu glared at Tsukune.

"So was I just a passing fling!" Kurumu demanded. Her wings, tail and claws sprung fourh.

"No Kurumu you are not a passing fling to me. None of you are!" Tsukune said firmly as he reached out and grasped the succubus's shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Tsukune ran his fingers through her blue hair and gently kissed her until he felt her relax into his arms.

"Kurumu I said it before and I will say it again...You are my mate of fate and I do love you! I also love the others equally too. I am sorry that it had to turn out this way…. I would have loved to find a way to be with each of you and give all of you what you wanted from me."

"So what do we-AH!" Mizore gasped as she looked at Kurumu only to see two small hands stretch her stomach and begin to glow a yellow whirl of energy from their palms. It curled and twisted around Tsukune like a rope or cable.  
It was soon joined by four other tendrils of energy one blood red, yellow, ice burg blue, green, and finally chocolate brown. Each of the five girls eyes widened as they looked down to find two small hands stretching their stomachs and each small appendage was issuing forth a different color of light which wrapped around Tsukune as if binding all of the girls together. A sense of peace came over the girls and Tsukune. A minute later the tendrils of light vanished leaving a sense of calm about the room. Tsukune was the first to speak.

"Well ummm…I don't think that its just Moka who is pregnant." Tsukune said quickly. Inner Moka grabbed the handle of the drawer and yanked it open. The silver haired vampire grabbed two home pregnancy test and ran to the bathroom. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa each franticly grabbed two home pregnancy tests and ran after Inner Moka to the rest room.  
Twenty minutes later all five girls walked out of the restroom each girl had her eyes widened and was staring dumbly at the test each of them were holding in shock. Every home pregnancy test all of them had showed two pink lines.  
Tsukune stared in shock.

"Wow Tsukune I guess your seed must be really pack a punch." Ruby said she looked at her two tests.

"Yes Tsukune got me pregnant after just one night of sex. Mother and father will be pleased they have always wanted grandchildren. All the other snow girls will be jealous that I have a husband who is powerful as well as fertile. Now I know mother will demand that he comes back and make as many children as possible with me." Mizore said looking forward to any future times she may have with Tsukune in an effort to make more children.

"I agree with Mizore. Tsukune your seed must really be potent stuff." Kurumu said amazed at the fact that Tsukune could get her pregnant in only one night.

"My Mother will also demand that Tsukune come back with me to my village to start making children too." The succubus said quickly.

"So what do you want to do with me? All of you are welcome to hate me for what I have done to you and I wouldn't blame any of you if you did. Your welcome to yell at me and beat me if it will make you feel better. " Tsukune sighed as he looked at all five girls with sarrow in his eyes.

Surprisingly enough Inner Moka was the first to speak.

"Despite what you have done Tsukune." She said tensely as she glared at him.. "You are still my husband and I do love you and its not like you cheated on me with perfect strangers….So I will forgive you…However...."Inner Moka glared at him, her red eyes looking at his brown ones never once averting their gaze. "If you ever do something like this again I will kill you!!!!" Inner Moka brought back her fist and brought it crashing into his face.

"Now considering I am Tsukune's wife," Inner Moka said making no attempt to hide the smugness in her voice. "I will be generous to the other four of you.... I will allow Tsukune spend time with all of you and the children that he chose to sire. However make no mistake Tsukune is my husband and I am a very jealous vampire and I will not let him marry any of you. Therefore I have a proposition for each of you. I propose that Tsukune remain married to me and I will be kind and generous, and let him take the rest of you as mistresses. Vampires love whomever we please and it is clear that Tsukune does love the rest of you. Now we will vote on this and it must be unanomious and if any of you don't like this plan then I take Tsukune and the rest of you get nothing!"

"For once I agree with the vampire. I want to have Tsukune near me. Also I don't want my wolf cubs to grow up without knowing their father." Mellissa said as she cast her vote.

"Hummm, well I'm okay with the plan. But just one quick thing, does Tsukune still get to have sex with us despite him still being married to you?" Ruby asked not attempting to hide the lust, that boardered on desperation, in her voice. "Because the sex I had with him was-"

The witch stopped her train of thought as she noticed Inner Moka's death glare she shot at her.

"We can discuss the finer points latter." Ruby said hastily as she noticed Inner Moka had both of her fangs bared at her.

"Well I am okay with it, as long as I get to be with Tsukune." Kurumu said quickly.

"I agree with Kurumu, as long as I get to be with Tsukune I'll go along with it. However there is just one small problem."

"What would the problem be?" Mellissa asked. A hint of hesitation in her voice.

"My mother. " Mizore said as if that alown told everyone what the problem was. "Once she learns that I am pregnant she will demand that Tsukune come back with me, her and father to the village and start making more babies. Considering how powerful it seems the two that I already have are. Once mother and father see how powerful they are they will have to tell The snow priestess. Who will demand that the two of us make more of them." Mizore said quickly.

"She isn't alone." Kurumu said quickly as she too considered her mothers actions. " Once mother finds out about this and once she sees how strong their youkia is, she will tell The holy Mother."

Seeing the confused look on Tsukune's face she explained.

"The Holy Mother is kind of like The Snow Priestess to we succubus. She leads our people. Anyway once Mother finds out about this and once she sees how strong their youkia is she will tell The Holy Mother about this and she will demand that the two of us start making more babies. Not that I'm complaining about the idea of trying to make more children with you Tsukune," Kurumu said hastily as she grabbed his head and rubbed it in her ample chest.

"Mizore, Kurumu theses are babies you're talking about here, not assembling cars on an assembly line." Tsukune said quickly as he pulled himself from her affectionate imbrace.

"Also Tsukune considering you know that I'm….You know that I am not a pureblood werewolf. I hate to bring this up now but we will need to go and get my parents out of the werewolf realm as soon as possible." Mellissa said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why?" Mizore asked her lollipop back and forth in her mouth.

The werewolf closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she struggled to come to terms with what she knew was going to happen. "Well…First among my kind its forbidden for any werewolf to mate with any other youki aside from a werewolf. Also its forbidden for my people to mate with humans. Mating with humans isn't allowed, however the council are usually willing to turn a blind eye to it if two things are fallowed. The first is the human you want to mate with has got to be in a high position of power or financial standings in the human world."

"Why?" Kurumu asked.

Mellissa sighed. "Its so the werewolf nation can use them to their own benefits for working in the human world. The second is the werewolf in the mating has got to bite the human that they love and turn them into werewolves. If that happens then most of the time then we except them as our own but in my mothers it was very bad. My mother was not of any important standings in the human world and, to make matters worse, she refused my fathers' bite and rejected the gift of his werewolf venom and blood. She refused to become a werewolf when she mated with my father who is a pureblood Alpha male. Because of that I was born part human not a pureblood werewolf.

Due to that I was ostracized from most of the other werewolves. None of them wanted to mate with me and the council of elders shunned me. They said that I had to get mated to a pureblood werewolf in order to keep what little pride that was left in my house and pack after my father mated with my mother.  
Once my father and mother find out that you're a vampire and that I have mated with you, and the fact that I am carrying your children; then the council will find out about it. Then when The Elders find out then they will consider this a sign of betrayal. It will not matter that you are a powerful vampire or the fact that you come from an extremely wealthy family they will see it as a sign of betrayal.

They will order that my father, mother and I be put to death or if we are lucky they will sentence all three of us into exile. But if we are really, really, lucky they may let my pack just get absorbed into Gin's pack and leave it be at that but somehow I don't think that it will go like that. They will want to make an example of me and the rest of my house…." Mellissa put her face in her hands.

Meanwhile in the main room.

"Night falls, and the Luna Foundation are two companies that master founded long ago" The old vampire butler droned on in a monatone voice. "Night falls deals primarily with vampires and The Luna Foundation deals mostly with werewolves. Night falls handles all deals and transitions for vampires whenever they have to interact with others. Whether its from personal business transactions or social interactions. Its full uses for the vampire nation are immeasurable. It ranges from banking, to shipping, to construction. It also oversees things an helps to mediate and handle things when vampires have to deal with the pain of interacting with other youkia races or worse yet humans. It handles ninety nine point nine percent of all the vampire nations finance an aspects of their well being." Geront said with a smile.

"Ummm what does The Luna Foundation do for the werewolves anyway?" Kasumi asked hesitantly.

The other older looking vampire butler known are Gilson began to explain.

"It's the main company that handles their peoples' personal business transactions and social interactions. Its full uses for the werewolves are immeasurable. It ranges from banking, to shipping, to construction, you name The Luna Foundation can make it make it happen. "We love to see our clients howl with delight at the job that we have done. Let us help you see your moon rise.". It also deals with interactions on behalf of the werewolf people as a whole. This usually happens when the werewolf nation has to deal with anything from vampires to other youkia to even worse yet humans. It handles ninety nine point nine percent of all the werewolf nations business. Both compainies along with all the other companies that work in the youki wolds that the master founded would be under young master Asumi's control right now if only he hadn't left....." The white haired man named Gilson conclude half expecting his masters guests to be impressed.

If both vampires were expecting for their masters guests to be impressed they were sorely mistaken.

"Dear so you gave all of this up to be with me?' Kasumi said her voice was rasied in amazment at her husbands choice.

"Yes." Asumi said clearly pleased that he had impressed his wife with his choice. Only to have Kyouko walk over and smack him on the head.

"Uncle you gave up all of this for Aunt Kasumi! You were either crazy in the head or just crazy in love." She laughed.

"So I am PREGNANT!" Inner Moka screamed as her voice echoed down one of the nearby halls. A loud crack could be head she slammed her fist into the back of Tsukune's head.

"Tsukune what were you thinking! You should have used protection! Father and Mother will be happy about the child or children considering how powerful the two of them are. However father and mother will most likely kill you if they find out that you had sex with the rest of the girls. As of this moment you are not touching me or my other self's body again! That is at least until the two children are born! You need to learn restraint.

Mother when she was pregnent with Hokii and I had a pregnancy sympathy suit that she made father wear whenever he was in the house.. He was allowd to take it of when he went to business with the other three elders.. Mother made him wear it so he would sympathise with her condicition. She made him wear it and made him eat the same foods that see ate it up until the day that my sister and I were born. That being said I am sure that she make sure that you do the same for me!" Inner Moka snarled. With that said Mokas' expresson sofened a little as she said. " Make no mistake Tsukune believe me when I say that I am happy that I am the only vampire who will bare your children." Inner Moka said a small smile on her lips.

A short time later Tsukune and the other girls gathered in the living room guided by Garont and Gelson.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed chapter 31. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	31. Chapter 31 Fights, flights, and frights

Rosario to vampire: chapter 31 Fights, flights and frights.

Forty Eight hours ago……………..

Pitter pat, pitter pat. Small droplets of water hit several heads that were standing in a clearing of filthy disgusting garbage. The people standing in the clearing were oblivious to the pounding rain that soaked everyone to the bone. There were various groups of people blacks, whites, and people from the far east. Each person was dressed on a montage of cloths from jeans and sweat shirts, to kimonos.

However appearances aside each and everyone gathered together was a very dangerous rouge and monstrel.  
The clearing was devoid of all life. Shadows moved all around on the ground despite the darkness and new moon that hung in the sky. Out of the darkness and the shadows came a man dressed in a red suit and a black tie. He had long dark hair in a pony tail. The man seemed to be untouched by the rain. Every inch of his suit looked clean, crisp, and proper, as if it had just come out of the washer and dryer. His cold black eyes surveyed the group before him. He spread his arms out as if to encompass the entire group before him.

"Gentlemen thank you for coming. We have much to discus."

"Why have you summoned us here?" One of them asked.

"What I see before me is simply the dredge of Youkia society. The out casts, the forgotten ones, the banished ones, and quite simply the ones who didn't fit in… Am I right?"

His audience growled at him menacingly. But he seemed unafraid.

"The pure Youkia ostracized you, the boarders ignored you, the werewolves oppressed you, the holy ones tried to change you into humans and the vampires…..Well the vampires……Well everyone knows what the vampires think don't they………The vampires sought to bring about your destruction."

"Is there a point to this! Your starting to put me to sleep!" cried one rouge.

"Yes there is. For the most part vampires don't die that often so they don't have children that often. So their numbers have dwindled to a mere ten thousand. They are no longer the mighty immoveable house of darkness and night that you or anyone else here remembers. They have grown old, weak, complacent with the changing of the years! They are a house that has rotted on the inside but on the outside still looks like new. They are ready to fall!  
To long have they stood against you and the others. Vampires drove your people into the sewers and into the garbage pits! Take the lands that they horde over you destroy every one of them! United we have a chance to crush the Youkia, and the other races who have stood against you! Who's with me!"

"YA!" Every voice of the rouges present raised itself in triumph.

"Go call out to your brothers, your sisters, your fathers, your mothers and let everyone know that the rouges will not be afraid any longer!"

"YA!"

"I am called Dark moon and together we can do much."

He let out a smile and laugh that echoed throughout the rain soaked night.

Suddenly two strangers appeared, one dressed in a green cloak and the other dressed in a black business suit appeared. The man brushed his oiled hair back. A hand shot out from beneath the cloak and stuck a monstal in his gut sending him down to the ground dead. A swift kick from the figure dressed in green sent another six rouges down to the ground in a crumpled mess. The man in black brought his fist back and drove it into the back of another monstrel sending him flying into a garbage can.

The orange haired vampire swung her high heeled foot up to have to collide with the chin of another hybrid. She then swung it downwards to have it crack the skull of the last rouge present. Dark Moon for a moment blinked as he lost sight of the figure dressed in the green cloak due to the rain but he gasped as he felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and saw that blood was now gushing from a large wound in his chest. A large black bat wing like arm protruded from his stomach. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself free.

"Vampire you're going to have to do better than that!" He laughed as he spun around to face his enemy only to find a vampire dressed an icy green dress long with tiara and arm gloves peeking out from behind the hood of her cloak.

Darkmoon rushed forward out of the vampires reach as he leaped into the air. He curved his body around in mid air while stretching out his right hand he grabbed onto Miyabi's neck using it to swing around and land beside the human on his left. While at the same time he pivoted on the balls of his feet spinning himself around to his right only to sink his left hand into Miyabi's chest and rip out his heart.

"Miyabi!" Kahula screamed as she saw her love fall to his knees.

In her rage she rushed forward and leaped into the air curling her body around, weaving her bat arm in a elegant pattern. She watched, with a great deal of satisfaction on her face, as her arm wrapped around his body like a snake while it sliced through his skin at various points of his body. Her bat arms lethal efficiency created numerous clean cuts which soon began to gush with the flow of blood rapidly escaping from his wounds.  
Kahula's work was so intricate it almost looked like a surgeon had gone to work on him with a scalpel cutting open every major vain and artery in his body, which let every ounce of his blood spill onto the ground. The orange haired vampire flicked her arm and uncurled it from around his body while she brought her bat like arm in front of her as she landed right in front of him. Kahula's bat like arm sliced the man who once was Darkmoon in half from his head down to the balls of his feet. The two halves of his body fell to the ground dead.

For the first time since becoming an assassin Kahula did not cry any tears when she ended the man's life. The orange haired vampire rushed over ignoring the searing pain the rain was causing her. She knelt down and sank her fangs into Miyabi's neck, rapidly pumping her precious blood into his system. By some miracle Miyabi's eyes somehow fluttered open. He found himself staring into the rain soaked face of his love.

However unknown to both Kahula and Miyabi if the two of them would have looked closer they would have seen Kahula's remaining hand glow with a black light all its own as it pumped its black aura into the gaping wound that once held Miyabi's heart. The dark energy rushed forward into his system forcing his synapses to fire at an alarming rate which could have sent his body into a state of shock.  
However it did not, the black aura continued to rush into his body it linked with muscles, blood, bone and skin, forcing each one to regenerate itself at an alarming rate. The veins, arteries and muscles that were now forced into overdrive rushed forward curing themselves around each other conforming together to once more the missing organ that Miyabi so desperately needed. Bone expanded and linked with its counterparts on the other sides of his injured rib cage healing, themselves where the fist had punched a hole in it shattering it! Blood flowed faster to support the spontaneous tissue regeneration. Soft pink skin grew covering the muscles, bone and heart that had healed, themselves in a matter of minutes.…..while at the same time it began to rewrite Miyabi's DNA….and neither Kahula nor Miyabi were none the wiser…….

A eighteen hours latter

Kahula brought her sweat soaked forehead to rest over Miyabi's chest listening to the soft steady rhythmic beating of his newly regenerated heart. Upon getting back to Mikyabe's penthouse the two of them had engaged in numerous heated rounds of sex. Their sex was hard yet gentle, brutal but passionate in its own way. To Kahula Miyabi always seemed more "Human," if such a thing were possible, after the two of them made love.

Numerous bite marks littered Miyabi's chest and various other places on his body. Miyabi's hand was helplessly tangled up in her orange hair. A very satisfied smile that boarded on sadistic was on his face as he looked at the woman who now shared his bed, not to mention his penthouse suite with. Despite losing his position in Fairy Tale Miyabi still managed to live like a king with the amount of money that he had saved/stolen from some of Fairy Tales illegal accounts.

"You should rest now Kahula." Miyabi whispered in a voice that betrayed a hint of concern that made it almost sound like he cared for the woman he held in his arms.

"Your last assassination was harder then it seemed even with my help. You told me so yourself… Granted you killed the hybrid target along with the rest of his little friends. Unfortunately the situation proved to be that much more difficult than we anticipated due to the pouring rain."

'_Also due to the fact that I almost died.'_ Miyabi thought as he suppressed a shudder.

"I owe you my life my perfect assassin…My love…..For that I will always be grateful to you….Kahula I want you to stay here with me….I want you near me and I want you to stay here by my side….I want you to come and live with me…No more commuting back and forth between your apartment and here. Move in with me, I've already cleared out a section of my closet for you…Your maid says that you practically live here already and that you spend more time here with me then in your own apartment….Plus your tooth brush is right next to my shaving supplies." Miyabi briefly chuckled.  
Hearing no reply from Kahula Miyabi looked down and saw that her eyes were down cast.

"Kahula I know the risks that come from you injecting your blood into my system…..I don't blame you for this. I am a lot stronger than that boy your simpleton sister Moka is married too, so don't worry I am sure that I will become a vampire with no problems at all…" Miyabi said with a certain smugness that bordered on overconfidence.

Hearing this, the orange haired vampire lifted her head up. A look of rapture was on her face. Miyabi recognized that face well as he turned his exposed his neck to Kahula and let her bite him once more. The orange haired vampire purred with delight at tasting her lovers blood on her lips and on her tongue.

"Oh, Miyabi…."

Miyabi pulled Kahula further into his embrace.

"I could tell when we got back you took more of my blood than you usually take when we made love. Not that I'm complaining….For you my sweet I would gladly give all that I have to you and to you alone would I give this pleasure to…. The information that you got on the target from your Fathers client was inaccurate to say the least. Rest assured I will kill the client who gave you such horrible information on your target."  
_  
'Considering he dared to put my woman in danger.'_ Miyabi thought maliciously.

'_My woman…Ummm I like the sound of that….I love perfection…That stupid snow bitch couldn't give it to me or rather she wouldn't give it to me. Instead I get the perfect assassin. Yes Kahula compliments me perfectly….What began as a quick fuck with her now has grown into a full blown obsession….An obsession that I am perfectly happy knowing that I have….I think that I will send a message to the client that hired my perfect assassin…My Kahula….A statement public, brutal, and cold. It would be a simple thing just to order a few of my remaining contacts to simply kill the client but where would be the fun in that….No…I will have to punish him for his mistakes that nearly cost me the perfection that I now hold dear to me…' _Miyabi thought as a smile echoed across his face that almost betrayed his emotions to his bed mate.

If Miyabi was worried about being seen as weak by Kahula he needn't have worried. He let his eyes wander down and saw Kahula now lay snuggled in his arms, her head against his chest over his heart listening to its soft beat as it gently wooed her to fall fast asleep.

A few hours later lone street lamps littered the streets, along with the trash that littered the alleyways despite the appearance of garbage bins at every corner. Yet out of the shadows stepped a man in a black tuxedo which was about as black as the mans soul itself. He carried two containers of gasoline and the small circular explosive and walked out of the dark ally. He approached a small quaint two story hostel and calmly broke open the front door. He walked up to the stairs and looked into each room, each one had a still sleeping ocupent in it Miyabi indiferent to innocent deaths began to pour gasoline in the halls and down stars all over the living room. He pressed a symbol on the small device. Two small charges shot up from it. A small beeping began to be emitted. Miyabi exited the front door and into the alley. A few minutes later the hotel exploded in a sea of crimson flame.

"Well that takes care of the client and I even killed a few others too...Oh well such as life all must die.... Granted the client only hired the kill on one weak level youki who was at the rally that night, but Kahula and I had to kill the lot of them including their leader after we killed the target so I would say that this evens things out….Now on to my important business….." Miyabi said as he walked down another ally and got into a waiting car. A few minutes he parked his car and he walked out of another ally and up to a large office building.

"Canon's to the left of them, canon's to the right of them boldly they rode into the jaws of death and into the mouth of hell…." Miyabi muttered.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small mirror.  
Miyabi ran one of his hands back through his dark hair as he looked into it.

"All right. Boys, you've been shampooed, conditioned, and hot-oiled. You're standing proud, blowing in the breeze, hanging over my face looking naturally tossled at just the right angle. But most importantly, I can't stress this enough never, I repeat never, never ever fall out. OK, guys, let's be careful out there today. I'm proud of you." Miyabi smirked and put the mirror back in his pocket.

He reached into a small breast pocket he had sewed on the inside of his tuxedo and pulled out a pair of clear see through green panties with thong in the back.

"I hope Kahula doesn't miss theses." Miyabi smirked. "Ah they still smell like her, and old sex. Just the way I like her…."

He put it up to his nose and inhaled deeply at the sweaty sweet arousing aroma that came from them.

"Bring me luck old friends." Miyabi put them back in his pocket as he opened the door to the main office of Fairy Tale.

A brunette amazon with big breasts sat mindlessly typing away at her computer. Miyabi managed to slip past her and into an elevator.

"So much for office security…." Miyabi muttered as he pushed the button for the top floor and the elevator rumbled to a start. Much to his surprise it started going "down" instead of "up." A sudden creak drew his attention downwards to the floor only to see that the elevator had stopped and bottom of it had begun to fill with water. Miyabi quickly pressed both of his hands against the doors of the elevator and pull them open.

However much to his surprise water began to flood into the interior of the elevator from the next room. A shiver ran up Miyabi's spine as he felt something slither between his legs in the water that was now threatening to drown him. He tread water as he made his way up to the ceiling of the elevator in a effort to get out through the top escape hatch; only to have something sink its fangs into his leg and lank him down through the water. The dark haired human reached out his hands and grabbed the sides of the elevator doors in a effort to not get dragged inside the room in which the elevator had stopped at.

The water that now flooded the elevator now defied the laws of physics as it suddenly rushed backwards into the room from which it had come. The room looked like a normal basement room that was to be used for storage. Shelves of boxes filled with old paper files, along with storage cabinets littered the surrounding area. However two things quickly showed that this was no ordinary basement. The first being that on top of a single desk sat a monstrous beast that appeared to be made up of many red viper like beings with rows of sharp teeth, a waist that looked like it had three, to six vicious snarling dog heads. A barrage of tentacle's rushed at Miyabi determined to drag him inside.

As if Miyabi's situation could not get any worse the floor of the basement began to shake and then split apart. The water that flooded the elevator rushed in to it forming a massive whirl pool. Razor sharp teeth seemed to cover the gapping opening like it was some kind of living thing that was determined to suck Miyabi into its mouth with the water.

**Quick Bite size Monster dictionary: Scylla**  
Scylla was a monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Charybdis. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range of each other—-so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa.  
Scylla was a grotesque sea monster, with six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail and with four to six dog-heads ringing her waist.

**Quick Bite size Monster dictionary: Charybdis **  
Charybdis was a monster like whirl pool that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Scylla. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range of each other—-so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa.

Miyabi franticly drove the heel and toe of his dress shoe into the one of Scylla's heads that had sunk its fangs into his leg. The creature howled in pain as it let go while Miyabi quickly pulled himself up back into the elevator and got out the roof hatch.  
A ball of orange fire narrowly missed his head. He looked up to see a fox demon, in an open doorway of a shaft throwing balls of fire at him from above. Miyabi saw an opening and jumped onto the top of a moving elevator at that was going up. Much to his annoyance the fox youkia jumped onto the top of the elevator a minute after he did.

Miyabi spread his legs and did the splits when he got low enough he puched the fox youki in the groin and used his momentum to throw him off the elevator into the shaft below. The blazing fire of the fox demon soon proved to be his undoing because in his rush to kill Miyabi he burned through several cables which kept the elevators running and soon several elevator boxes can rushing downwards to greet him slamming him into the cold hard concrete below.

Miyabi didn't dwell on his victory over the fox demon. He jumped into the doorway that lead to the top floor. He pulled open the doors only to be grabbed by an eel and a puffer fish youkia and they weren't alone hundreds of other youki were behind them just waiting to take their places should Miyabi take the first two of them down.  
Miyabi smirked and drove his fist into the face of the eel while he grabbed onto the puffer fish youkia's leg and threw him into the nearest group of youkia. Miyabi then leaped into the air and landed onto another youki's face slamming him into the floor while at the same time he unleashed a kick than hit another youki in the chest and sent him flying into another group of youki.

Miyabi, seeing their hesitation, grabbed into the leg of another youki who was foolishly standing in shock and swung him around his head only to release him into another group of youki. Miyabi still rushed forwards being careful to keep himself calm, breathing slowly, even as he quickly grabbed an ogre youki's neck and broke it. Catching the now dead youkia by his hand Miyabi swung him in a wide arch over his head and sent him crashing into a group of ten other youki. He picked up another stunned youkia breaking his claw like hands before he could get a grip on Miyabi. Miyabi grabbed the youkia's face and slammed it into another youkia's face in a brutal head butt maneuver which sent both youkia down on the floor dead.

Miyabi swiftly grabbed onto another youki by his chest, bringing him over his knee and snapping his spine. He grabbed on the dead youkia's arm and using him like a weapon. He swung the dead body over his head being careful to time each strike so that it would hit the other youki sending each group that came after him into the wall of the building rendering them either unconscious or dead. His plan was working perfectly until a sword like arm sliced though the human or this case youki shield that Miyabi had been using in half. A large bulky hybrid now stood before the dark haired human. At first glance his opponent's human form looked like he could have been a wrestler for he was covered in muscles. The flimsy white dress shirt and suit that he wore did little to hide the massive amount of chest hair that he sported. Never one to be deterred Miyabi stayed calm and thought. Unfortunately for him the hybrid to the initiative and ran at him. The floor was now covered in blood and entrails.

However Miyabi did not let that stop him. The hybrid slashed at him with his sword like arms. Miyabi using the bloody floor to his advantage slid between the muscular hybrids leg while at the same time driving his fist into his opponents groin. The hybrid howled in pain while Miyabi pulled open the doors to another elevator shaft. He hit the down button. But the hybrid grabbed onto Miyabi and threw him to the floor. He used his right hand and grabbed Miyabi's face. He smirked as he heard a crunch and grinds of the gears that operated the elevator. The smiled sinisterly as he saw a rapidly descending elevator. He then thrust Miyabi's head out and into the doorway of the elevator shaft. Miyabi let go of the hybrids shoulder and brought his right hand forward. He curled his hand into a fist except for his pointer finger and his second finger.  
The dark haired man then struck the hybrid in both of his eye's casing him to scream in pain and slack his grip. Miyabi rolled the hybrid onto his back and pushed his head through the elevator doorway.

"Don't lose your head now." Miyabi smiled as the descending elevator slammed into the hybrids head taking it off.

Miyabi smirked. "Elevator going down." He said as he let his smirk become a smile as he got up and ran down the hallways to the board room.

He kicked open the twin wooden doors sending them both flying off of their hinges. Miyabi let out a smile that was blood thirsty as his eyes gazed upon a large oak desk at which sat two of the six dark youki/ human hybrids who now controlled fairy tale in place in place of the three dead elders of fairy tale. The two men wore dark business suits and had a look of revulsion when they looked at Miyabi. The two of them got up and ran at Miyabi and leaped into the air bringing their best foot forward aiming curling their remaining feet close to their bodies aiming to kick Miyabi.

Miyabi on the other hand ran at them timing it carefully he ducked while brought both of his arms up and wrapped one of his hands around each of their outstretched legs using their own momentum against them Miyabi was able to turn on the heels of his feet swinging both of them around in a circle finally letting them go to swing the two of them into separate glass windows across the room. The two of them were rendered unconscious.

Miyabi quickly grabbed both of their personal data pads. He began to tie the two of them to two chairs with cable that he had brought. He tied one length of cable to the legs of the chairs then Miyabi walked over and tied the cable to the legs of the massive oak desk. Miyabi reached down into one of the many, many deep pockets of his jacket and pulled out knife. Miyabi then ran the blade deep into their each of chests running it across and then up and down from their necks then to their abdomen cutting them open from the outside in like a student would do when dissecting a lab frog with a scalpel.

Both men howled in pain, but they may as well have been wasting their breaths and what little time that they had left for Miyabi ignored them. The mens's screams caused the room to become filled with youkia who were now witnessing two of their leaders get cut open. Yet none of them ran to help them, no one raised a claw or hand to help their now fallen leaders.  
Miyabi calmly walked over and broke a massive glass window that looked down over the busy city below. He then walked back over to his two bleeding captives and hissed in both Avatar and Indigo's ears.

"This is for one of your men giving my Kahula a dangerous killing order on another weak youki he wanted to beat out of a promotion."

Miybe turned and looked at the other youki who were now in the room with amusement. He raised his voice as he addressed them.

"All right from this moment on all of you will be working for me and if you don't like it well…"

Miyabi paused as he strutted over and pushed both chairs out the window. Both Indigo and Avator screamed as they tumbled threw the empty air tied to their chairs. Fortunately for them the thick cable snapped tight bringing both chairs to an abrupt halt. Unfortunately for the two men the forced stop caused their internal organs to spill out of their bodies and onto the glass windows of the lower offices of Fairy Tale below, decorating them like some kind of sick Halloween decoration.

"Feel free to drop out anytime….I'll be sure to give anyone who does a grand send off just like I did to these two. " Miyabi said as he gestured with his hand out the window to the two men hanging by the chairs. The other rouges, hybrids, monstals, and various youkia looked on. There gazes a mixture of shock, disgust and admiration at Miyabis' handy work.  
Much to their shock Miyabi began to pull on both sets of cable retracting both of them back up toward the office where every one now stood.

Miyabi grabbed the backs of both chairs and slammed them into the floor. Much to the other youkia's shock the two men gave harsh breaths as they struggled to breath as their own organs were now laid out for all the world to see.

"Now gentlemen." Miyabi said. "Fairy Tale is now under my control alone………And if you don't like it then you can share their fate…"

None of the other youki moved an inch from where they stood.

Miyabi seeing their complacent attitudes he clapped both of his hands together and then said. "Good…Now as for my first order of business as the new head of Fairy Tale all of you are to report to work first thing tomorrow morning. Have a lovely day….."

Despite Miyabi's kind words no one moved instead everyone watched as Miyabi then knelt down and took the knife he had used earlier and began to slice into each of their ex leaders necks; clearly determined to cut their heads off as a silent reminder to his new subordenets of his authority.

"Ah that was invigorating!" Miyabi let out a sigh as he opened the door to his penthouse suit. He took a quick shower, getting into bed he pulled Kahula to him. The orange haired vampire unconsciously clung to Miyabi in her sleep as Miyabi kissed her eyes and her hair.

"I love you Kahula….Now I can provide for our future…." He sleepily murmured as Miyabi drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later a rustle of sheets could be heard by no one as one lone woman slowly emerged from the bed. She slipped on an icy green dress along with her tiara and arm gloves. Her eyes betrayed a cold almost dead look to them. In a trance like state she walked over and ripped a gash in Miyabi's with her fangs wrist letting his blood grace the floor of the penthouse. The orange haired vampire then tenderly walked over and grabbed onto Miyabi's right hand.

Kahula put Miyabi's pinky into her mouth and gently suckled it for a few moments. The orange haired vampire then put it between one of her fangs and bit down on it. Flesh tore, blood spurted into the vampires mouth along with bits of broken as Kahula bit off her lovers pinky. Yet strangely enough Miyabi remained asleep apparently unaware that Kahula had just bit off one of his fingers. Putting his severed finger into the confines of her bra, Kahula placed her hand over Miyabi's bloody stub. Her palm began to glow as a vortex of black energy rushed forth from it and struck Miyabi's injured hand.

Blood flowed onto the sheets yet it began to move strangely backwards rushing back into his injured hand deifying the laws of physics. As the last of the blood flowed toward the humans injured hand, it began to curl around itself forming the perfect replica of the limb that Miyabi had lost. Then bits of pick muscle along with pale skin began to crawl along it. Forming them around it, as if somehow something, were forcing the normal horrible injury to heal itself. Kahula used her other hand to tenderly caress his check. Kahula then began to draw symbols in a circle in the blood that she had spilled.

The vampire then pulled off one of her ear rings that functioned as a limiter. Her youki flooded the circle. A flash of dark energy sprang forth and engulfed Kahula. The vampire woman found herself outside in the snow. A massive castle like fortress now stood before her. All around her men wearing long black trench coats and dark shades marched across the court yard and across the walls of the castle. Each one griped their swords, and pikes in hand.

"Intruder!!! Intruder alert! There is an intruder!" A voice echoed across the snow covered landscape. In an instant hundreds of men came running at her swords draw.

Kahula sprang forward and leaped into the air, her bat wing like arm slicing through the icy air. Her jet black arm caught its first victim in his face at a vertical angle slicing cleanly through his head and the rest of his body. He fell to the ground dead his blood and organs decorating the snow in a grisly tapestry that demonstrated the vampire womans power as she effortlessly began to cut down the guards who came after her. Kahula swung her arm around and twisted it hard to the right as it caught another guard in his neck cutting off his head. Kahula leaped into the air and brought her arm around in a sweeping arch and cut another, eight man down across their bellies spilling all of their intestines to the snow covered courtyard.

The vampire woman didn't stop to admire her handy work as she rolled on the ground in a ball while simultaneously weaving her bat arm in a complex pattern which cut through the spines of the guards leaving them paralyzed and unable to move. While at the same time cutting through several major blood vessels and arteries causing an ocean of blood to spill out onto the ground, this effectively rendered the guards who were coming at her stunned, while leaving her victims helpless save for laying on the snow covered ground and waiting to die from loss of blood.

Kahula then rolled out of her curl while bringing her arm upwards to cut another six guards down with a flick of her arm. Bringing it around her she caught a guard by both of his leg cutting it them off. She brought her arm up a inch to slice through his wrists cutting his tendons rending his hand movement a thing of the past. While she quickly let her arm dig into his major arteries leaving him to scream helplessly as he bled to death.

Another group of guards rushed at her but Kahula brought her arm around using to cut a the first mans head from his shoulders. Kahula spun on the balls of her feet and brought her arm around to catch the second guard in his shoulder only to cut cleanly through him. Spinning around and leaping into the air her bat like arm danced in the night at Kahula swung it around to cut two more unlucky guards. Their hands seemed to drop off as soon as the two of them managed to catch the vampire woman in their sights. However this did the two of them no good as soon as Kahula landed on the ground she sent her arm slinking across their bellies cutting though their uniforms as well as flesh.

This only allowed for them to see their own chests fall open before them. It granted them a sickening sight as the two could do nothing but watch as they let their stomachs and other vital organs fall to the ground. Kahula pivoted on her right foot and brought her arm forward to cut through another guards jaw only to spin around to appear behind him and bring her arm downwards to dig through his back separating it from his torso and then cut of his legs off. Kahula spun around to face six more guards. Her arm already in motion it sliced through one guards arm getting up to his shoulder. Kahula then brought it downwards to finish him off cutting him strait through his body to his right leg. The vampire then brought her arm forward to slice through ten more guards like they were nothing but Swiss cheese.

The last of the guards dispatched Kahula then stopped and looked up into the night sky apparently unhindered by the toxic atmosphere of The Exorcist's Prison dimension. Kahula confidently strolled into the prison as if she didn't have a care in the world.  
Two more guards came at her, swords drawn once she entered the holding cells. Kahula swung her arm around and caught one of the guards around his neck cutting his head off. Then she sent her arm into the man's chest. Kahula twisted her arm around in a perfect figure eight. First cutting through the man's ribs; then reaching his lungs and heart, to which Kahula then reached in and pulled it out with her other hand.

By this time Kahula was covered from her head to her toes in blood but she paid it no mind as she began to open the prison cells. A boar rushed at her only to find its head not attached to it's body as Kahula flicked her arm and cut it off. A lamia flicked it's tail at Kahula but the vampire sent her arm forward cutting the tail along with the rest of the lamia in two. Another vampire leaped at her from his cell. Kahula brought her fist forward and slammed it home in the mans testicles. The vampire howled in pain as fell to the ground. Kahula brought her arm forward and cut his head of ending his suffering.

Finally after opening countless cells and killing hoards of youki Kahula came to a jail cell that was engulfed in a sea of crimson flame . Inside its inhabitant was running around covered in fire from head to toe. A skin tight iron mask covered his face from view, yet despite the fire he wasn't screaming in pain. Another guard with a head of short brown dressed in a black trench coat and sun glasses stood by the door. Kahula wiped the sweat from her brow then she run at the guard and cut off his head.

The flames that covered the man's cell died out like candles before an angry wind. The prisoner then reached up and summoned what remained of his strength and pulled at the bars of his cage shattering them. He then brought both his hands up under his neck and painfully dug at the skin tight iron mask that covered his face. A sickening _creak_ resounded throughout the camber as the mask was pulled off with the brute force this man possessed. Aemiby Fujisake raised an eyebrow as he looked at the vampire who had come to his rescue.

"My son sent you didn't he?"

Kahula gave no reply.

The dark haired man then bent down and placed his head near Kahula's tummy as if listening for something.

"Hummmm….Curious….Who would have thought…." He smirked as he reached down and grabbed a piece of metal that had once been one of the bars of his cage. Aemiby ran it across his wrist and let the blood flow into Kahula's mouth. She eagerly devoured it with eager gusto. The man reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a sharp jagged looking cross. It had bits of metal sticking out from it making it look like it was made under the harshest of conditions. This was wrapped around his neck with a long choke chain.

'_This cross with given to me by my father it has bits of every man in my families flesh blood and bone including my own melted into the metal. I'll have to reforge it soon. As long as I have it I can tap into my families power….'_ The evil looking Rosario now stood before Kahula who looked at it as if it were nothing more important than a bow that was on a Christmas present, as if it was meant to make the man look pretty.

Kahula reached forward and yanked it off without any problems. A massive aura flooded the prison. The effect of this mans's black aura could be seen by Kahula the dead guards body began to decay rapidly along with all the other bodies of the dead guards and the dead prisoners that Kahula had killed. Aembiy raised his hand and the blood that had been on the floor and that had been inside the dead guard rose up out of his body to flow into Kahula's tummy. It was soon joined by multiple streams as it flowed from all over different sections of the prison to congregate in this one room.

Once the blood stopped flowing Aembiy snapped the Rosario onto the chain once more. He and Kahula made their way over to the head guards office. Aembiy looked around until he found a small coin that had been on one of the shelves. He flicked it up into the air and watched as it landed on the floor. A swirl of dark energy rose up and dragged them both inside it.  
Kahula and Aembiy found themselves back in Miyabis' penthouse suite. Aembiy looked around at all the modern conveniences clearly amazed at everything.

"Where are we? Is this my sons home?"  
Kahula nodded slowly.

"May I get cleaned up? I smell like something that died in the middle of a road."  
Kahula nodded once more as she put on her ear ring. Her bat like arm transformed back into normal.  
A look of relief flooded his face as his eyes gazed into the bathroom that Miyabi and Kahula now shared.

"Yes! Finally a real toilet and bathroom paper, no more buckets and using my right hand to wipe!!!! I'm going to grab a shower then get some rest on that couch. I can play the whole nice caring father and play catch up with my son in the morning okay."

Kahula nodded once more as she opened the door to exit out into the main hallway seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was covered in blood. The orange haired vampire quickly made her way to the nearest drug store she walked over and picked up six boxes from one of the shelves.  
A kid behind the counter saw Kahula covered in blood and about to walk out of the store.

"Hey are you okay?"|

Kahula gave no response.

"Okay…Uhhh ma'am you have to pay for-" That was as far as the kid got before Kahula reached over the counter and broke his neck.

Kahula calmly walked out of the store. She made her way back up to Miyabi's suite. Aembiy was asleep on the couch in the living room.

Kahula walked into the bathroom and shut the door…..Three minutes latter the test reveled two pink lines. Which that the vampire walked over to Miyabi's bed and got in not even bothering to clean off the ocean of blood that covered her body. Kahula closed her eyes and dosed off the home pregnancy test clutched tightly in one of her hands. Miyabi unconsciously reached over and pulled her into his embrace.

Unknown to either Miyabi or Kahula Aembiy fallowed at a distance. He stuck his head in and saw the vampire who had rescued him curled up with a man with dark hair.

"Well its my son alright." Aembiy muttered. He looked at Kahula for a moment as if confirming something. "Ummm…I can't afford to be wrong….." The dark haired man reached under his shirt and tugged at the Rosario that was around his chest. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming in pain. The dark metallic rosario broke the chains that bound it. The black metal glowed with a dark light all its own.

Aembiy turned the jagged cross inwards to his chest. Like a man who was committing suicide would turn the sharp end of a sword inwards to plunge it into his chest. Aembiy then plunged the rosario into his heart through his chest. The sharp metals dug into his chest easily cleaving flesh from bone. He pulled the cross from his chest, bits of pale skin, ruby blood, and white bone clung to the metal.  
The Rosario continue to glow a dark black. Aembiy's black aura then began to flow out of his body and get absorbed by the unholy artifact like a parasite that was feeding off its host. Aembiy then walked over to Miyabi and plunged the Rosario into his chest only to quickly yank it out. Surprisingly enough Miyabi peacefully slept on oblivious to the fact a Rosario, that could have doubled as a knife, had been plunged into his heart and then pulled out once more.

Aembiy looked at the bits of flesh, blood, and bone, then he walked over and was about to thrust the Rosario into the stomach of the now sleeping Kahula. When suddenly a small hand stretched out her stomach, then the small appendage reached out and grasped the blackened metal of the twisted cross preventing it from being driven into Kahula's stomach.  
Aembiy pushed harder determined to drive it into the sleeping vampire. However it soon proved to him that he could not prevail against the small hand that was protruding from Kahula's stomach. The small hand continued to hold on to the black ornament.  
Aembiy smiled a blood thirsty smile.

"I knew that something was a foot when I sensed the other youki inside that vampire wench….It took only a moment to confirm it….The fact that you are able to hold that cross is proof enough…You are without a doubt my grandson…..You overshadowed your mother to get me out didn't you?" Aembiy's voice for a second almost sounded remotely full of pride as well at adoration at the accomplishment.

The small hand began to glow with a dark black light. The light rose up as the shadows swirled around it absorbing the vile youki in the Rosario and into the child's palm, until the Rosario soon came to look like nothing more than a worthless hunk of metal.

"So you are absorbing the youkia anyway….Its clear that you have the power that skipped over your father…Well am proud of you my grandson….When you are older I will teach you how to kill without hesitation or mercy. Yes when you get a little older I will teach you how to kill gods, just as I can. Yes my grandson you will be the greatest god killer that there ever was. Who knows you may even kill a titan one day……Until you come into this world and I start to train you to your fullest potential, this is the only thing I can give you….." He whispered.

The small hand released the blackened Rosario and it flew through the air and reattached itself onto the chain that circled around Aembiy's neck.  
With the act done Aembiy walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch to sleep.

Unfortunately for Kahula she opened her eyes and came out of her trance like state a few minutes letter.

*******************************  
__

Present  
  
Julia ran a brush though her orange hair.

"Damn what was Khaula thinking! That piece of filth disgusting! He works with Fairy Tale that group is nothing more than a group of terrorists, murders, rapists, scoundrels, thrives, pickpockets, lazy bums and near du wells! Miyabi Fujisaki damn you for stealing my daughter!!!!" Julia screamed as she punched the dresser mirror shattering it.

A flash of dark light blinded her and she suddenly found herself outside a door to an apartment. Despite the abrupted change of scenery Julia appeared to not be shaken by it.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The orange haired vampire smelled blood and it wasn't Miyabi's. She looked down to find herself covered with it. Not only that, she was wearing cloths. Ever since moving in with Miyabi, Kahula never wore any cloths to bed, then again neither did he. The vampire felt something wrapped tightly in one of her hands. She opened it up and her eyes widened. The small stick in her hand reveled two pink lines. She franticly got herself untangled from Miyabi and saw six other boxes sitting on the nightstand beside her section of the bed. One was opened the other five were not as if taunting her to open them and test them.

Kahula for the first time in her life shivered in fright. She ran to the kitchen to get a warm cup of synth blood hoping that it would calm her nerves down as she tried to figure out what had happened. However on the way to the kitchen she saw a strange man whom she had never seen before sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

'_What happened to me? Who is that man sleeping in the living room, and for that matter why do I have six home pregnancy tests sitting on my nightstand! One was opened, five were not and this one says  
that I am pregnant!'The last thing that I remember was making love to Miyabi after that nothing….Then the dream started…..'_ Kahula thought furiously as she shivered trying to forget about the dream.

Again she tried to remember the last thing that she had done with Miyabi and the same answer came up in her head.  
She paced back and forth until she could stand it no longer. Kahula rushed over to her night stand, grabbing the remaining five boxes she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

'_That dream I was in a place…A dark place…Yet there was something about the darkness that made it feel like it was warm and comforting. I felt safe…Then I heard a small voice saying Oka san ( mom or mother) I don't know what it means……I have to think things over…I have to get away from here…….'_

An hour later Kahula was about to rush out the door of the suite after taking a long hot bath with water and herbal antidotes only to open the door and find her mother Julia standing there.

"Ah mother its good to see you…." Kahula said as she swung the home pregnancy test behind her back nervously. The action didn't escape Julia's sharp eyes but she let it go for now.

Julia smiled at her daughter and said. "Its good to see you too Kahula, aren't you going to invite your dear mother inside? Its rude to leave someone standing around lurking in doorways…" She asked a hint of displeasure in her voice.

Kahula looked at her mother and quickly invited her in.

Kahula looked over at her Mom and gave her a weak smile. Kahula quickly guided her mother to the farthest area of the suit so they could talk privately, which was the kitchen. The two of them sat down at the kitchen table and began to speak.

"Mother I never could keep anything from you." Kahula struggled not to blush as she said this… "And this isn't something I want to keep from you or from father for that matter….. I was going to call you and tell you that I was going to come home so could tell you in person. However it seems that you beat me to the punch…."

Her mom walked over to the fridge brought out a pitcher of blood which she poured into two cups for them to drink, as she waited patiently for Kahula to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

After a significant pause, Julia said, "Ah….." As she unconsciously crushed her tea cup in her hand spilling blood all over the table. She looked at Kahula and said. "I….I see….Now how do you feel about this pregnancy, Kahula?"

Kahula paused, thought about it and after a few minutes she said.

"I'm very happy about it…. I'm scared, I'm excited, I don't know what I'm feeling…… It wasn't planned. Well, that's not exactly true. Let's just say that I was surprised by it, but….I…I think that I'm very happy about it. I am just a couple of weeks pregnant, but not very many people know about it and when I found out I wanted to go home and tell you myself." Kahula was biting her lip and looking out the window into the black night sky.

The orange haired vampire avoided Julia's direct gaze. When she turned back to gauge her reaction, her Mom had a questioning look on her face.

"You certainly don't look pregnant." Julia said keeping her voice even without so much as a hint of shock in her voice.

"Well mother believe it or not I am….but right now I am more interested in how you feel about it."

Julia schooled her expression keeping it natural as she asked her next question.

"You haven't told me how Miyabi feels yet. I assume that you have told him and I am I correct in assuming that it is his child." Julia said as she struggled to keep herself calm despite the rage that she was feeling.

'_Oh no! I haven't told Miyabi yet……I can't let mother find out that Miyabi doesn't know….If she does than she will be furious…..' _

"Miyabi is ecstatic, he is thrilled, and he has been smothering me with so much affection that it's starting to be insufferable. Really mom Miyabi has been taking really good care of me and basically driving me crazy." Kahula struggled to keep a strait face while lying to her mother.

"Once he found out about it Miyabi barely leaves me alone anymore." Kahula said with a smile on her face hoping against all odds that her lie would appease her mothers natural lie detector.

"Really?" One of Julia's eyebrows arched in motherly disapproval.

Seeing her mothers surefire sign of disapproval Kahula said with a pout in her voice.

"Now Mom, please don't look that way. Miyabi is very committed to both me and the baby."

"I see…." Julia's eyebrow rose again…."So he'll let you live alone and he will let you have this baby alone…" Julia let her voice trail off into a deadly silence….. Julia looked at her daughter once more…..

"Kahula dear Miyabi doesn't sound too committed to me. More over since when does my daughter who so fiercely independent that she became our families best assassin at such young an age, 'let' anyone tell her what she can and cannot do?"

"Mom…Really…It's OK. Things are different now…..I am different now….."

"Yes…… I can see that and apparently you and this situation are worse than I originally thought when you first told me….." Julia said with a slight edge in her voice as she continued to address her eldest daughter…. Julia sat her new tea cup down.

"I think you should seriously consider giving up your apartment here, then move back home and stay with your father and I Kahula. After all your father and I along with your sisters are your family. Also your father would agree with me on this when I say that I don't want you to be alone and pregnant in a city miles away!"

Kahula felt a shiver go up her spine as she could tell that this conversation was steadily going to a place where she did not want to go.

"Have you and Miyabi ever considered making your relationship more permanent?"

Kahula spat and coughed out the blood that she had just drank….. For a few moments swore that she felt her heart stop as soon as her mother said that. The orange haired vampire quickly caught her breath as she struggled internally to keep her composure calm and collected.  
Talking a slow breath she said.

"I told you Mother Miyabi was different, he is not really into marriage. Also I don't want to feel like I am forcing him into it. I swear to you that he's committed to me." Kahula said quickly praying to whatever deity would listen and hear her prayers that her mother would except her answer and be done with it.

Julia sighed and closed her eyes. She placed one of her hands to her head and shook her head as if hurt about something. Julia looked at Kahula once more and said in a strained voice.

"He may not be 'into' marriage Kahula, but what about you? Don't you want to be married to the father of your child Kahula? Do you even love Miyabi?"  
The perfect assassin blushed as she attempting to respond to her mothers question.

"Mother of course I love Miyabi." Kahula said every word clearly speaking of her love that she felt for him.

Then, as if somehow summoned by her comment of devotion and love, in the kitchen trudged Miyabe still half asleep. In to the kitchen slumped topless wearing a pair of his black boxers.

"Hello Kahula….God I must be half asleep….I swear that can see your mother sitting right there next to you at the table…HA! HA! Isn't that stupid…. The crazy old bat! The moth riddled old hag! She doesn't even know where I live so how could she be here. Oh she is so stupid and dense, she don't even know that we're living together. Oh she likes to act so tough with her embrace of pain that she loves to use on my but if she were really here I would say "Ha! Despite your very best efforts to kill me I am still alive you rotten old bitch! It must really hurt seeing people your age driving by in funeral coaches. When you die I will pull down my pants and piss on your grave! So suck me dick! HA! HA!- AH!!!!" Miyabi's fun was cut short when a hand shot out and grabbed him around his neck.

Julia glared at Miyabi her eyes soft green eyes were now burning with a fire all their own as she looked at Miyabi wishing the man who had gotten her eldest daughter pregnant nothing but hate, pain, and death.

Miyabi's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Julia was really in his apartment and that he was not asleep. He looked at his lovers mother with eyes as big as the tea cup that Kahula now grasped in her iron grip. Julia stretched her hand up raising it up in the air while at the same time raising Miyabi off the ground.

"Ah….He…Hello…..Ju….Julia……" Miyabi gasped as she brought both of his hands up and around Julia's arm in an effort to loosen the hold that she now had around his neck.

"That's Mrs. Shuzen to you, you disgusting little pest!" Julia glared and sneered at Miyabi as if she were looking at an insect.  
Miyabi knowing that look began to franticly search through his memory looking for something that would impress Julia and get her to let him down for his vision was growing dim.

"Fairy Tale….I…..Control…..Killed…….Lead….."

Hearing his so few words, seemed to in rage Julia further, because she reached out with her other hand and grabbed on to his balls thought his boxers. The orange haired vampire gave them a sharp squeeze putting constant pressure on them determined to crush them in her iron grip.

"I can't hear you…." Julia growled as she snarled at the man she held in her grip.

"Fairy Tale……I………Lead……Now….."

Julia however was not impressed.

"Fairy Tale is nothing more than a group of terrorists, murders, pedophiles, mad bombers, rapists, scoundrels, thrives, pickpockets, lazy bums and near du wells!" Julia screeched into his ear.

"Speak to me, what have you done with your life that could possibly justify and could possibly convince Mikola and I to give you our marriage blessing and say that you worthy of marrying our Kahula!" She snarled as the vampire bore her fangs at Miyabi.  
Blinding pain rushed everywhere though out his system due to Julia's youki technique called the embrace of pain. Her youkia overwhelmed his body forcing his pain receptors to fire simultaneously leaving Miyabi in pain all over his body while at the same time leaving him physically unharmed.

Miyabi now desperate to win her approval and affection franticly reached down in his pockets and dug out a small **velvet** case. He opened it and exposing the hidden treasure within, a sparkling diamond ring.  
Julia however seemed even more enraged.

"That is a **Cubic Zirconia**a **FAKE DIAMOND!!!** Do you think that my daughters heart is like some cheap trinket that you can get for free! Something that you can simply use and discard at your leasure! Do you think that flashing a substitute for a **REAL** diamond will impress me!!!!…I hope that it isn't a testament to how serious you are about Kahula…For all I know a few months after the baby is born you could abandon her and the baby for another woman!!!! Hell I'm surprised that you didn't get her a **Moissanite**, a **Lab Created Diamond, **or even a **Crystal **because you are so cheap!" The orange haired vampire roared!

Now at that time two thoughts were fighting for dominance inside Miyabi's head despite the blinding pain that he was in.

'_I got swindled and BABY!! WHAT BABY! Kahula can't be PREGNANT!!' _Miyabi thought franticly as he felt Julia's youki swarm around the case and the saw the fake diamond melting both of them upon contact and turning them into piles of ash at his feet.  
Miyabi for the first time in his life felt fear and trembled as Julia's rage broke over him.

"You obviously **Understand Nothing about Diamond Quality**. Judge diamonds by the four Cs – color, cut, carat, and clarity – if you do then you can immediately discern poor quality imitations. You obviously didn't **Check Setting Quality**.  
Diamonds are expensive gems, and true diamonds are rarely set into inferior metals with poor security or placement. If an engagement ring's setting is crooked, loose, or poorly crafted, the stone may be less valuable than advertised. You most certainly didn't **Check for Damage**.  
Diamonds are very durable gems, and while they are not impervious to surface damage, a stone that shows a lot of nicks, scuffs, scratches, or other damage is less likely to be a real diamond.  
**  
Reflection Color** is also important…. Because of the refraction index of a diamond, the reflection and sparkles within the stone should be in shades of gray. Stones that have rainbow sparkles are most likely fakes. Next time try the **Transparency Test, t**urn the diamond upside down over a newspaper or typed piece of paper – if the printing can be read through the stone, it does not have the proper light dispersion properties a real diamond possesses.

Also the **Fog Test**. Diamonds disperse heat rapidly and a light huff of breath on the stone should fog it up but that fog will vanish almost instantly. Fake diamonds may stay fogged for several seconds.  
Finally do the **Loupe Examinations**. Use a jeweler's loupe to examine the diamond closely. A real stone should have sharply defined facets with precise geometry, while fake stones may be less well crafted. On a real diamond, the stone's thin girdle will also be faced, and some designer diamond shapes have identification numbers inscribed along the girdle." Julia hissed dangerously as she finished her speech.

"Mother how do you know so much about diamonds?" Kahula asked.

Julia turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Oh its simple dear." Julia said her voice back to its normal soft spoken tone the Kahula was used to.

"Diamonds are forever dear…..They are every womens best friend." Her voice turned hard and cold once more as she turned and looked at Miyabi.

"Unlike MEN who never linger, and are mere mortals who are never worth going to your grave for!" She flashed her fangs at Miyabi who lay twitching in her cold embrace.

"Vermin! Filth! Of spring of a savage child race! I will never- AH!!!" Julia stopped short as if surprised about something......She slowly turned her head to look at her daughter. She narrowed her eyes as if closely inspecting something that only she could see.

Then, much to Kahula's and especially Miyabi's relief, she turned around that threw Miyabi against the kitchen cabinets. The glass dishes, and glasses fell to the floor with a crash along with Miyabi's broken body. Indifferent to the fact that Miyabi lay unconscious on the floor now leaking blood from his eyes, nose, ears, hands and mouth.

Julia looked at Kahula and asked stiffly. "Who is the man asleep on the couch?"

"Miyabi's father he got here last night….We picked him up at the airport. Miyabi and I insisted that he not stay in a hotel and that he could stay with us." Kahula said quickly blurting the answer out. Also she had no idea where it came from.

"I see….." Julia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked in the direction of the living room.

"I will leave this disgusting, despicable place as I found it…..Tell Miyabi that I reluctantly leave you in his care. If he has not taken better care of you by the next time we speak I will feast on his blood, skin him alive and use his body for a trophy to hang on my bedroom wall…I will also speak to your father about this on your behalf……The next time your father and I speak to you we will demand that Miyabi make good on his promise to marry you….."

With that Julia calmly stepped over Miyabi's unconscious body as if he was nothing more than a dead bug that had fallen on the floor as she made her way out the door.…..

Hello everyone. I hope all of you loved this chapter.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	32. Chapter 32Truth about your Grandchildren

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun having Julia BE a Bad Ass this time as she clearly hates Miyabi.

Anyhow here is chapter 32 An extremely old history and the truth about ones grandchildren.

A short time later Tsukune and the other girls gathered in the living room guided by Garont and Gelson.

* * *

The Exorcist sat in his black wing back chair. His crystal ball sat in his desk atop its pillow. He looked up from the clear surface a flash of brilliant white light blinded him, when the light dimmed The Exorcist was shocked to find that his desk, his chair, and himself in a place that was not his office.

Meanwhile the glove box of the school bus for The Academy for youki raddled and shook. Then it suddenly bust open as if some sort of caged animal were locked inside it and was struggling to get out. Out of the glove box rolled a single cube. It seemed to roll along the floor of the bus then out of the door and onto the ground. It somehow managed to pass through the front door and enter the mansion. It quickly rolled through the many doors, hallways and up the stairs that lead to where Tsukune and the girls sat in a massive couch. It passed through the door and rolled under the couch unnoticed by all.

Meanwhile:

The Board Chairman looked to his left and saw The Bus Driver standing by a old man laying in bed beside him sitting in a massive couch sat Tsukune and his friends.

"Ummmm. Board chairman." Ruby asked, being careful of how to phrase the question of seeing her Ex-Boss appear out of thin air and into the dimension that the mansion was in. "What are you and your desk doing here?" Ruby asked.  
The Exorcist smiled eerily at Ruby and Mellissa.

" Someone…No a person or rather I should say some extremely small people made sure that I was sent here Ruby…..Also if I am not mistaken both you and Mellissa in a few more months will have some maternity leave coming up……" He said with a creepy smile as he slowly fingered his gold cross.

The two girls shifted unconsciously uncomfortable with being in the presents of their boss and the fact that he seemed to know what exactly the two of them had done with Tsukune and to make matters worse he knew about both of their conditions.

"First Hades King, Second Hades King I-" Tsukune's bed ridden grandfather stopped short as blast of fiery red light fallowed by flames erupted from under the couch rocking everyone of it and onto the floor.  
Crimson flames filed the room, followed by screams and howls of pain and suffering could be heard. Just it had been done before the fire and red light connected the living room to a horrible place of suffering acting like portal for something to get through. The flames rose upwards as four black chains with sharp meat hooks emerged from the darkness. Each one hit Tsukune in the chest and burrowed into his flesh and out the other side. The chains then wrapped around his arms and legs; pulling them firmly behind his back. Tsukune gritted his teeth as the hooks dug into his hands and feet only to come through the other side of the soft fleshy limbs and lock themselves together securely virtually guarantying no means of escape for their prisoner.

A dark shadow crossed the room as a lone figure stepped through the hellish flames.  
Everyones' head turned and saw a naked brown skinned woman with emerald green eyes strut though the fire. Long black hair ran from the top of her head to the small of her back.  
Mizores father placed one of his hands over his nose to hide the nose bleed from his wife once more as did Kurumu's father, Asumi on the other hand stared at the woman who now stood a few feet from him, painfully oblivious to the fact that his son was now in danger. His eyes danced up and down all over her body. He looked like he was preparing himself for a SAT length test of Ashur Badaktu body, even as the black chains rushed up and bound him along with everyone else in the room.

Yet strangely enough both The Bus Driver and The Board Chairman remained untouched. No chain or maniacal rushed out to grab them. The green eyed demon woman did not have any cloths but soon thick chains wrapped themselves close to her chest then curl themselves around her lower waist, creating a twisted bikini that barely covered her luscious body. Four chains rushed out from her top and pick up the cube which now lay on the floor. The chains placed the cube into her hands, the woman then turned and smiled at lustfully at Tsukune.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure of this summoning?" A seductive voice purred. She walked over and caressed Tsukune's cheek.

"Beloved-No….You don't have his soul anymore……" She sneered as if briefly disgusted. However she shrugged her shoulders and said. "It matters not….Oh I would love to take you home and get know the wanders of your flesh…AH!" Ashur Badaktu screamed as if something had struck her and caused her pain. The demon woman doubled over and knelt on the floor in pain. Her eyes widened in the agony she was feeling. Her chains suddenly came unloose from their captives setting everyone free.  
They rose up into the air only to come crashing down and falling upon their mistress wrapping themselves around her arms, crisscrossing around binding her legs together as well, holder captive as as she had once bound so many of her unwilling prisoners. The flames seemed to die out and the shadows shrank away leaving the living room in perfect condition before the vile youki had danced around the room engulfing it in shadow and flame.  
Suddenly sections of the floor around Ashur Badaktu, even as she continued to scream and howl in pain. Parts of the floor began to move rapidly, floor boards and carpet shuffled around as if pealing themselves away from the floor in preparation for something to happen.

Out of the shadows of the torn up floor rose up ten square massive pillars. Each one had a kind of clear center to it like a mirror. Ten monoliths then began to glow with a brillent rainbow enclosing Ashur Badaktu' concealing her from view. Then from inside the circle of stones a rainbow light appeared and shot through the ceiling. Sounds of happiness and joy could be heard as out of the clear center of each stone rose a ghostly figure or a man or a woman. Each one rose up and up to the light and disappeared. How long these spirits continued to leave and go into the light Tsukune didn't know for it seemed if only for a few moments that time itself had no meaning. He and those around him were soaring through endless space and endless time.  
Suddenly the rainbow of light flashed out of existence only to be replaced by a sinister black light which now glowed inside the monolithic stones. An inhuman female scream shattered the silence from inside the stone prison. It was quickly followed by several more each one sounding all the more horrific than the next. Each one sent shivers up everyone's spine and casting goosebumps on for all to see.

A dark light rose up into the air and shot into the black cube from which Ashur had emerged from. Then four black chains rose out of the box wrapping around it, curling them around it keeping it locked so its pieces could not move. The square rose up and moved through the air until it landed in Tsukune's grandfathers hands. The stone monoliths sank back into the earth and the floorboards and carpet reset them. When dust settled Ashur Badaktu was dressed in a dark robe. She looked diminished. The demon woman took several deep ragged breaths as if struggling with something…..Ashur glared daggers at Moka and the other girls.

"You murdering little devils!" She screamed as if speaking to someone that which only she could see and hear. "Each and everyone of you is a murdering little bastard! Do you hear me!!!!" Ashur screamed as the brown skinned demon continued to rant and rave to thin air.

"You little hell spawns!!!! First the ten of you summon me to this plane of existence then you release all of the souls that I have captured. Then all ten of you steal my powers. After that you take away my immortality. Finally as a final insult you steal my godhood!!!! You took my status as an old one away from me! You robbed me of my prime I was once a feared demon goddess you know that!!!! Do you think that I like being mortal!!!! Do you think that I'll enjoy being human!!!!" She screamed.

"Oh…If I even get my powers back I will-AH!!!!"  
Ashur looked and saw Moka's palms glow with a red light, Kurumu's palms glow with a yellow light, Ruby's green, and Mellissa's glow brown.

"Uh Tsukune what is happening!!!!" Kasumi cried as Kyouko clung to her as each of the five youki girls appeared to be in some kind of trance.

The vortex of energy that manifesting themselves in each of the girls palms rose in the air and formed a sphere of white light. It shot out three beams of white light which hit Ashur in the face and seemed to bleed into her body through her eyes and mouth. The sphere pulsed with energy like a living thing, as it sent a shot of more light into her body. The experience didn't last long for it began to detach itself.  
Ashur fell to the ground a expression of shock on her face, as the three tendrils of energy split into six parts and entered The Bus Driver and The Board Chairman through both their eyes and through their mouths. Both Hades Kings rose up into the air and their bodies began to shake almost like the two of them were having a sesure, then as quickly the tendrils of energy went back into the sphere and it broke apart into the five separate color patters of light once more. The light that once glowed in each of the five girls palms dimmed and went out, leaving each of them to fall to the couch. Both Hades Kings fell to the floor and for the first time since Tsukune had known both of them each one bhad a pained expresion on their face...Both looked hurt, broken chastised now, no longer the imovable pillars that they appeared to be.....

"Oh Tsukune what happened?" Inner Moka growled clearly unhappy about what had happened.

"Tsukune I feel like I have been micro waved from the inside out." Mizore moaned.

"Tuskune I feel like I could sleep with you for a week." Kurumu added her complaint to the others.

"Tsukune feel like I have been spayed I hurt all over." Mellissa howled.

"Tsukune I hurt all over and not the good type of hurt either…." Complained as she fell to the couch to rest her tired body.

"Ah….Well now is as good a time as any to tell this story." Tsukune's grandfather sighed.

" I am going to have to explain this to all of you anyway considering the two hades Kings won't tell you and Ashur will not tell you either….….Now then to start at the beginning…..This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their...their Hell. But in time, they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..." Seeing the confused looks he was getting Olrin said  
"Let me explain this another way…..Earth was originally ruled by these huge, powerful, pure-breed demons, and the demons or youki races that exist on Earth today are the result of being hybridized with humans and other species.  
These first original pure blood demons or The Old Ones as they were originally called possess many different shapes and powers, but all of them are gigantic. They were worshipped as gods, ruled over vast territories, commanded fearsome armies, and constantly made war against each other. They also didn't live and die the way mortals do. At some point, the Old Ones lost their claim over this reality; some were killed while others were driven from this dimension." Olrin took a ragged breath and coughed.

"Dad have you been drinking?" Asumi asked the disbelieve evident in his voice.

" No son I haven't…. Damn this is even harder than I thought….I have had eight thousand years to practice this speech and now……Damn it! Now son let me continue….Now seeing your confused expressions I am afraid that I am going to have to go further back to explain things….Now in the beginning The One power breathed life into the dark void and in doing so brought fourth light. The light gave birth to the powers, his servants, they were born to carry out his will and serve him.

The One then made the worlds, the earth and the infinite realms that make up existence. The One and the Powers saw the work and were pleased with it. But one power was dissatisfied with things. He released his powers into the darkness of the void and in doing so destroyed himself. A new red light came forth and met the darkness of the void, they clashed and fire sprang forth. The fire and the darkness of the void gave birth to demons and death."

"Excuse me Sir do you mean youki?" Kurumu asked as she sat on the edge of her seat surprisingly engrossed by the tale the old man was weaving.

"No not youki baby girl. He means demons like Ashur Badaktu the women with the chains. She is or was an old one….." Kurumu's father swallowed nervously as he stole a quick glance at his wife and daughter.

"Now the demons were over running all of creation and it had to be stopped. So one day The One spoke to three of the demons and commanded them to stop their brethren and in doing so the three would see something wonderful.  
The demons chose to obey and began to single handedly drive their brothers and sisters back into the darkness of the void. Now after time a fourth demon heard about what they were doing and chose to support the three in their fight. In the end after a bloody battle the three chosen demons and the fourth drove their brethren back into the darkness and all of them were condemned to walk in the void in between the worlds.

The four demons their task done walked about the barren worlds alone or so they thought. Soon it came to pass that the earth and the infinite realms that make up existence gave birth to humans, and animals as we know them today.  
So The Three and the fourth together paved the way for humans to come into this world. The One formed a mate for the demon fourth from the dust of the earth, for he believed himself to be alone. Also The One clothed all of their once horned horrible ugly appearances reshaping them into human skin. To the leader he gave holy powers to flow along with his demon ones. This was to ensure that he would act as a guard against any who would threaten a peace that the four of them had established.

For awhile everything was good until one day a human killed another human over a petty thing and the drop of blood let out the demons of the void. The demons of the void began to procreate with humans and this created the innumerable tribes of youki as we know them. So the four good demons had to act. Now the fourth demon who called himself Kresnick, had three sons and one daughter. The first son was named Gelnarf, the second Zelnarf, the third Cain, and the daughter was named Sanzenin. Thus was born The House of Onoa or Aono as it is called today. Now the first three demons or The Three Dark Lords as they began to call themselves along with the Kresnick acted as advisores and guides to the younger generation. Together the four offspring of the Kresnick demon, formed an allience with the humans and youki and together thus began to drive the evil hordes of dark monstrosities back into the void.

Everything went fine until the alliance came to the last strong hold of dark demons in which the demon who called herself Hel ruled. Gelnarf as well as Zelnarf killed her and sent her spirit back to hell. They buried her body and killed all of her priests to prevent her from being reborn onto this world. After that the last demon city was destroyed.

Afterwards Humans and youkia lived separately but in harmony. Gradually humans began to think themselves superior all other creatures. They began to grown numerous and their greed and lust for power became nearly imposable to stop. So the shroud of hate had fallen and so began the war. In the dark times of dates unknown great youkia armies were trained to rise up and fight the evil human threat.

Gelnarf, Zelnarf, and Cain, the three vampire generals, along with their sister Sanseznin rose up to command the youkia armies once more. Zelnarf and Cain saw the blood shed and revealed in it. Gelnarf in turn wept because of it. Gelnarf and his two brothers struck a deal with the few remaining humans. The humans would live as long as they troubled the youkia no longer and the youkia would conceal themselves and agreed not to destroy the humans.

Thus it has been for countless generations. So everything was peaceful for a time until one of the brothers Cain began to get greedy. He wanted his fathers' position as lord of the race that his father had sired. A race that his father called vampires. He began to openly fight with his brothers and his sister for power and eventually fought them and their father to the death. As a result Gelnarf, Zelnarf, and Sanseznin were killed and their bodies were buried.

As for Cain and his father The Kresnick, or The Master as his people called him the mass explosion of youki caused the two of them to be locked away imprisoned forever until the day The Masters one true offspring arrives and released him from his imprisonment.

Now as I said before the fourth demon whom had the four offspring who did all of this was said to be the father of all true vampires. He would bite humans and they would turn into ghoul like creatures. Considering the blood in their system would be too much for them, he discovered that if he injected more of his blood into the humans it would overpower the ghoul nature and after a few years under his teachings the ghoul would slowly regain a part of their humanity and become over time a lesser creature like him. In effect they were the first vampires. Those vampires would in turn give birth to other vampires. The other vampires honored him as their ruler.

He was called a kresnik a demon that feed off the blood of other demons and other living creatures. So now we come to your part in this story old friend." Tsukune's grandfather gestured at Kurumu's father…

"So many, many, thousands of years later, Two Darklords The Exorcist and The Warden or The Bus Driver, as you call them, ordered Kurumu's father to find a living descendent of the Kresnik demon. Well he found one. Turns out one of the sons turned a meko into a vampire and gave birth to a son. The meko was killed by villagers but the son survived to have a child who had a son of his own who had a son of his own."

"That's an interesting story but what is your point?" Ageha said impatiently.

Kurumu's father looked over at Tsukune and smiled eerily.

"Tsukune how well do you know your family tree?"

"Not very well." Tsukune reached around and scratched his head.

Kurumu's father got up off of the chair from which he was sitting and turned to another chair on which sat a large suit case and a thin bundle wrapped in a brown leathery cloth. He walked over and picked up the brief case and the long thin object in the cloth. Dropping them both in Tsukune's lap he sat down again.

"Tsukune I found something you need to see. I must admit when my lovely wife said that our beautiful daughter knew an Aono I could hardly believe it."

Kurumu watched as her father opened the case. Inside was a bunch of scrolls, news paper clippings, photo's, most of which were black and white, and birth certificates.

Laying everything out on the table he grabbed a magnifying glass.

"Now look here." Kurumu's father grabbed a series of documents, group photo's and began to move the magnifying glass over one each slowly.

"Father I'm not sure what you-" Kurumu began but her father shushed her.

"Look dear several key letters on the documents are the same. Also look closely at several of the photo's you will see the same face in the crowds of people despite the hundred year difference see."

Kurumu looked closely at several of the photos. One was of survivors of a ship that sank called The Titanic. The next few were pictures of groups of soldiers dressed in green uniforms under the photo was written World War One. Another photo was another group of soldiers dressed in green army uniforms under the photo her father had written World War Two. In another photo a group of soldiers stood for a group picture, beneath which her father wrote Korea, and beneath another Vietnam. There was another extreme old one with a crack in the middle with a tall man wearing a tall black hat and he stood with a group of soldiers in blue. Kurumu's father put the magnifying glass near every single photo a lone face looked the same.

"Hold it," Tsurara said as she looked at the photo's. "The face looks the same except for a few details, like a mustache or a full beard. Also this persons hand writing looks the same. Like you said his E's and his I's don't change. This is the same person isn't it?"

"So what does it mean?" Mizore asked as she and the others looked at the photo's.

"It means that someone has been alive for a great deal of time and no vampires or humans have been aware of it except for me and The Three Darklords. Also," Kurumu's father shuffled through more of the photo's until he found one in particular.  
"The birth certificates are real and on paper these different people this person claims to be exist, but in reality they are the same person. This persons' official family tree is a fake. That's not all I have other birth certificates and other documents from other countries for this person. He has had a lot of assumed aliases. I figured out that every eighty years he fakes his death and he assumes another identity and goes to another country. After another eighty years he resurfices again and passes himself off as another member of another generation to his family tree and no one is the wiser. He has been spotted at famous disasters all over the world.  
Now Tsukune," Kurumu's father dug through another set of photo's till he found a specific one. It was a picture of a young man with black hair and brown eyes standing next to a cold looking woman with long brown hair.

"Look closely at this photo. The man standing right there is your grandfather." Kurumu's father said proudly.

Tsukune looked at the man in the bed. His eyes widened as he struggled to take everything in.

"This is all true Tsukune….I'm your grandfather Tsukune….And now the whole point of that very long story is that I was the son of The vampire General Gelnarf and the miko. Garont and Gilson found me. They took me away from my human grandparents who hated me anyway. Both of them gave me their blood. It jump started my dormant vampire DNA. Kind of like jumping a dead car battery using a good battery.  
Now your father has dormant vampire blood too just like your mother. Your mother's father was a vampire noble and her mother was human. So considering that you my grandson are now a vampire you have dormant Kresnik DNA in your system…Your children, all ten of your children have active Kresnik DNA in their systems along with the miko, vampire genes, the blood of each of their individual mothers, and all of that is mixed in along with the blood line traits that are passed down within the Onoa Kresnick clan. For instance Kresniks can suck the blood of other races and get a power or ability from the blood that they suck from it. Once that happens then they can use the ability all they want but they have to have a supply of blood to feed from otherwise it will not work.

Now considering half the things that both Garont, Gilson, and Sulfer have told me the blood that my father alone drank from the many woman he knew is rumored to be immeasurable. Each child will be able to use the blood traits that Gelnarf and the other ten great first ones have given them. So not to put to fine a point on this but I conclude that considering all ten of my great grandchildren have active Kresnik DNA inside their systems, which in essence makes them Kresnicks themselves, I can conclude that Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa will give birth to ten Pureblood Old ones; or in other words gods……"

Everyone was shocked to hear the Bus Drive chuckle as if confirming something….

"He, he. Gods eh old friend, perhapes you should say beings that were once worshiped as gods." The Bus Driver said.

"The children are more like the two of us then they realize…" The Exorcist spoke with a spooky cryptic smile on his face.

Asumi smiled as he turned and said to his wife Kasume with a smile on his face. "Hear that honey all ten of our grandchildren are gods….Now call me crazy but that's something not even our neighbor old Miss. Phili bastered can say about her grand kids. Right honey? Honey?" Asumi looked over at Kasumi and saw her laying on the floor where she had fainted from shock.

Hello here is the end of chapter 32.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	33. Chapter 33 Last rights of Olrin

Rosario to vampire chapter 33. Last rights…..

I do not own The Major Generals song it belongs to The Major-General's Song is a patter song from Gilbert and Sullivan 's 1879 comic opera The Pirates of Penzance. I do not own any of the poems by Emily Dickenson nor the ten to twenty lines I am using from the x files.

Ashur looked at Tsukune's mother, who had just fainted on the floor and sneered at her.

"How pathetic, to think that a weak creature like that could be somehow related to a demon god as powerful as the mighty kresnick! HA! That is laughable! Also look at the two of you now. Chastised by ten little snot nosed brats! OH how the mighty have fallen! WOW your time living among the humans has made both of you weak and clearly slowed your mind….. "  
The Exorcist and The Bus Driver got up off the floor and took several strained breaths.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black….." The Board Chairman glared at Ashur.

"The kids put something inside my head as well as in Mikogami's head…..They also put something inside your head too if I'm not mistaken." The Bus Driver said as he struggled to light his cigar. Both Hades Kings struggled to come to terms with what the two of them saw.

This is what both The Bus Driver and The Exorcist saw when the tendrils of white light entered them.

Mikogami and The Bus Driver found themselves standing in a dark place that seemed to have no solid form to it. Just an ever present darkness. Ten small voices echoed out of the blackness.

"Old ones!"

"Eldest ones!"

"Wise ones!"

"Welcome!"

"Friends!"

"Teachers!"

"Fallow!

"Show you something."

"Come."

"They wait for you."

All ten of these voices said. Each one seemed to have individual speech and yet each one seemed to be speaking as part of a whole group…..  
Then out of the darkness a single cherry blossom and maple leaf fell out of the blackness. Both seemed to strike something in the darkness at a ripple shook the ink like darkness. A flash of white light blinded them and the two of them found themselves in a forest of cherry blossoms and standing before them was an old student.  
A vampire dressed in long white robes which were covered with regal majestic armor.

"Hello again…..teachers." The vampire who was once known as Gelnarf said as he smiled at both Hades Kings.

"I assume the two of you are wandering what it is that you are doing here and where exactly here is. Well right now we are everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. They brought the two of you here. Go ahead say hello. You will meet them again a little later though through the course of time…Right now however they don't have much of a physical form but that doesn't mean that none of their spirits have no potency." The vampire generals' red eyes flashed as he gestured behind him at ten small beings energy like beings that seemed to be comprised of different colors of light. Two red, two green, two yellow, two brown, and two blue.  
The vampire leader turned back and said. "Go ahead say "hi""

The two Dark Lords each muttered a small hello and left it at that.

"Well that will do…." Gelnarf muttered clearly hoping for a warmer hello to the ten of them, but he said nothing and continued.

"Now then I know that the two of you have questions. I will do my best to answer a few of the questions that I see swimming around inside your brains. First this place if it can be called that is called "dreamscape" Think of it like a mystical old ones version of two human devices the internet and a cell phone combined. First this is not a dream do you understand me? This is not a dream…..Now to those who exist in the infinite realms between science and magic, life and death this place is what we call a nexus of sorts. Now then all Kresnick old ones possess what I like to call genetic memory. This means that if they have any ancestors they get all of their knowledge and all of their powers though the blood that they share with the past generations.

Which means that if, an old one has any offspring the children get the powers and the knowledge of their parents along with a little piece of the previous generations souls now matter how large the family to help guide them through their life. This also extends to their mothers sides of the family as well. Everyone in their mothers' long line going back to the beginning of things is open to them but in order to have excess each of them must have and demonstrate a state of dignity and refinement and maturity. In other words they must shoulder a grow old ones burden and find themselves worthy of it.

I and my brother had to input the souls that the children would have gotten if Tsukune's Kresnick genes wouldn't have been dormant. Trust me its for their own benefit. Anyway everything I know the ten of them will know considering Tsukune is their father however his blood is dormant but never the less he is still blood and family. Now, there is something that the two of you have got to know….This is place it lets the children speak to each other and it can also let them talk to their parents, despite all ten of them not being fully immersed into this plan of existence yet. All that is required to make contact with them is a deep state of relaxation and mediation. Alright now on to another topic of conversation entirely, now watch this…."

The silver haired vampire sweep aside his cape; and the darkness rushed over everything once more, concealing everything in its wake once more with a single swish of his cloak. Out of the darkness stepped a man in a dark black suit at first glance the man appeared to be handsome but then his beauty began to decay flesh started to drop off until something popped out from beneath his skin. It was black small almost snake like as it slithered around across his arm. It was soon joined by four, then ten, twenty, forty, sixty, until it seemed the mans' body was engulfed by the ugly little snake like creatures.

Then out of the darkness walked Moka's father Mikola wearing a dark gray suit. Beside him now stood, a snow lady dressed in a kimono of the purest white, and on the other side of her now stood a man with dark brown hair with sharp green eyes wearing a black tuxedo. Next to him now stood a woman with long blue hair and a massive pair of breasts that hung from her chest. Last but not least a woman with long jet black hair dressed in a skin tight black dress strutted in and stood in a makeshift line. The man who was now covered in the black little squirming creatures walked forward and let dropped one onto each of their necks. The creature squirmed wildly and burrowed down into their necks. A few moments latter each person opened their mouths and a massive black nest of black eel like beings came forth from each of their mouths…..

"Teachers he is returning." Gelnarf whispered as the figures disappeared once more into the darkness.

"The two of you have got to keep Tsukune, the rest of his harem and the children, along with their parents hidden. Keep them away from the false and empty heads. Have everyone stay in the human world, my sons aids will be able to provide for their well being and make sure that they live happy and comfortably. Have them say in the human world for sixteen years after that then the time will come for each of them to fulfill their destinies and kill a great evil…

That is if the eldest doesn't choose to destroy the world first. Now I can not stress this enough keep Tsukune and the rest of his harem away from the vampire nation, also don't let the high Elder know of his daughters condition if he does then something very bad will happen to the children. Two people will commit the ultimate sin and the third will sacrifice his own flesh and blood on the altar of power…. Now if that happens The Execution Squad will come for the two children.

You most not let any of the other girls or their parents go home to their people. If they do all they will find there is blood and death. Out of the ashes of the honorable ones who protect the peoples of the childrens' youki grandparents will rise those of the false and empty heads. You must not tell anyone about any of their pregnancies otherwise the succubus, the vampires, the snow people, the witches, and the werewolves with commit the ultimate sin against their own kind!

Alright now on a more personal note, First Hades king, second Hades king you two have got to police your own. Let me show you…" The vampire swung his cloak across his shoulder to review that the every present darkness of the mysterious place had faded and the three of them found themselves in a hotel room. Only to stare as two of The Board Chairman's men pull out two guns in which they shot and killed Kyouko's mother and father.

In a flash the three of them found themselves back in the ever present darkness.

"Also there is this to consider as well." Gelnarf said. As the darkness rolled back and the two of them were forced to watch Kahulua, now overshadowed by her baby, break Aembiy out of The Exorcists Prison.  
Then once more the darkness came back and covered everything.  
Never one to show very much emotion The Board Chairman said.

"Did what we saw really happen?" He asked keeping his voice even.

"Yes it is two of your men have already murdered the girl Kyouko's father and mother. I would advise looking into it. Searching into it but be very careful trust no one. If you must trust someone be very careful of whom the two of you trust with your orders…..Also Aembiy is the god killer and the two of you know how dangerous he can be considering what he did to The old pantheon of old human gods and what he did to the Third Hades king….  
The offspring that resulted from the union of his son and Moka's sister Kahula will have both his parents genes as well as certain talents that only god killers possess….Well I don't need to tell the two of you how dangerous he will be once he grows up. "

The vampire reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out an intricately carved Rosario with chain and a holy lock. Each on was littered with nearly microscopic pictographs, alchemic symbols, ancient writing both human and youki, and cuneiform. Both items rose up into the air wrapping themselves around one another entwined with each other tell one could not tell where one began and the other ended. When the two of you get back to The Academy you will find a box on your desk. It will have these inside of them. Each child needs four on them in order to seal there power, two to wear around their necks, and one around each of their wrists.

Each will act as a seal that if removed will bring forth a different aspect of their heritage. First seal lets out their youki form along with their powers that they get from their mothers sides of the family. Second seal releases the many blood line traits that they get from my blood as well as the rest of the Kresnick line. Third seal lets their miko heritage out in full force. Considering I had a little fun with a miko they get her holy powers too. When they can successfully remove that seal teach them how to use their powers wisely. The fourth and last seal will let lose their Kresnick natures and powers. When that day comes help them to grow accept, and love that part of themselves as the two of you are able to do.

Now a warning during the next few months as they develop more and get bigger, all of their powers are going to be growing exponentially and sometimes at an alarming rate. There will be times when they will….Humm how shall I best put this? I know to use a human phase piggy back their youki, holy or even their Kresnik youki onto their mothers' youki in order for it to successfully manifest itself in the outside. Now in doing so they will be able to temporarily overshadow their mother and take control of her so they can briefly experience the outside world.

They can do this as long as she is either in a heightened state of relaxation, or asleep. You must not let them do this for very long especially do not let their powers clash! It would be like a nuclear explosive device loaded with youki that could vaporize everything in a twenty mile radius. I also placed seals to counter act their powers if that should happen. Teach the mothers how to talk to them in The Dreamscape after all that is what it is there for." Gelnarf sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and relaxed.

"My last words to the two of you are these. When the children come to the academy for the first time and meet the two of you, please turn them into respectable members that the humans and the youkia can be proud of….Ah yes one last thing the two of please go easy on the eldest child when you find out that he has blown up all the buses at the Academy, along with most of the Academy itself along with each of your offices First and Second Hades kings."  
With that a flash of light blinded the two of them and they found themselves back in the living room.

Present:

Tsukune's grandfather coughed into his hand and he began to see blood once again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular talisman with multiple symbols crafted into it.  
_  
'I don't have much time left……I'm on borrowed time as it is….I'm a dead man walking…'_From this life into the next." Olrin whispered as he grasped the medallion. The different symbols on it began to glow with a sickly green light.

"

The amulet's front face began to move as the front of the amulet broke in half and stretched forward to reveal a green glowing light on the inside of the medallion. The light roared forward and hit Tsukune, Asumi, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa. The talisman then broken into ten pieces, then as if somehow drawn to the amulet Sulfur the fire demon rushed out of his hearth home and grabbed the broken pieces of the amulet.

He was soon joined by nine other beings of different colored light as each of them emerged from a different colored clay jar on the mantle, though it appeared that only he himself chose to show what element he represented to Tsukune and the others. The Fire demon carefully handed out nine other broken pieces to the other demons, each one had a different symbol on it.

"Alright guys and girls the old man has just given our new little masters and mistresses each a piece of his soul…" He paused a moment as if suddenly remembering something he looked at both Tsukune and his father with some distaste in his voice as if he had just seen his master give a stray dog a fully cooked stake.

"Oh yes he also gave it to you to too…Though I and the rest of my brothers and sister don't know why….  
Anyhow you know what the old man told us to do when he said that he was close to croaking so lets do it!" The fire demon cheered as he and the other nine demons raised there voices and began to sing.

"OHHHHHH!!!!!!!

I am the very model of a modern Major-General,

I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical

From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;

I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,

I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,

About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news,

With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.

I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;

I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.

I know our mythic history, King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's;

I answer hard acrostics, I've a pretty taste for paradox,

I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus,

In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous;

I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Gerard Dows and Zoffanies,

I know the croaking chorus from _The Frogs_ of Aristophanes!

Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore,

And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense _Pinafore_.

Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform,

And tell you ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform:

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.

In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin",

When I can tell at sight a Mauser rifle from a javelin,

When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at,

And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat",

When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery,

When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery—

In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy—

You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee.

For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury,

Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century;

But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General."

"Well that was……. interesting……" Agha said as she struggled to contain a look of confusion on her face that she and Tsurara both shared.

"Alright lets go back in our jars and wait tell the carrying cases leave then we have to go with them so we can watch over the new masters and mistress until there little carrying cases want to pop the little kids out. " Sulfur said. The nine other demons disappeared and went back to their jars only sulfur remained sitting in the fire place.

"Dad did that flame just talk…..Whatever never mind what did he mean when he said that you had given a piece of your soul up?" Asumi asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I did do that son….I gave you and Tsukune my knowledge to help you run the company after I die. I also gave everything I had to the great grandchildren that I will never meet so they may grow up with the advantage of knowing what true knowledge and wisdom bring. My time here is over son…..Every son must take his fathers place as I did mine….I will miss you and you two Tsukune."

Garont and Gilson quickly moved his bed into another room and began to hook up little moniters and the like at various points of his body. Tsukune and the others fallowed.

Olrin turned to inner Moka and said tendery. "Come here my dear….Please hurry…..I am not long for this world……" Olrin reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small but sharp piece of glass. He ran it across one of his wrists cutting it open and letting blood flow out onto the pure white sheets.

Inner Moka stopped as soon as she smelled and saw the blood that ran down from his wrist to the sheets.

"Dad what do think that your doing?" Asumi gasped as he had just witnessed his father slice through one of his wrists. He ran to his fathers' side and put his hand around the wound in a effort to stop the bleeding..

Olrin reached out his one remaining good hand and pushed him away then somehow he managed to grab onto one of Inner Moka's wrists.

He looked into Inner Moka's ruby eyes and said once again. "Come here my dear….You and your other self will make two beautiful brides for my son…..The two of you have my blessing and approval as head of the family to marry my grandson…All that I ask is that the two of you look after him as I am sure that he will look after the two of you…. Please drink my blood it will help you and the two children that you carry…."

"You are dying, do you wish to die any faster!" Inner Moka screamed at him.

"I don't care if you are my father in law I will not drink the blood of one of Tsukune's family members especially one who is nearly dead already!"

"Spoken like a true vampire and like a true daughter of The High Elder….Please drink….The precious lives you carry within you will become the future of your race…… So please hurry my daughter in law before I have no more legacy left in my veins to give to you.…..I am not long for this world……"

Despite Olrin's kind words Inner Moka still would not budge. Seeing no other alternative Tsukune's grandfather quickly let go of Moka's wrist and grabbed the back of her head. Bringing his bloody wrist into her mouth Inner Moka now had no choice but to let his blood now flow down her throat. Inner Moka brought her arms up trying to break his grip but somehow she could not break his grip on her.  
The vampire struggled not to swallow but it proved to be impossible for her to resist the sweet blood. Its tast rivaled Tsukunes in sweetness as her fangs suck the sweet blood down her throat.  
How long Inner Moka drank from Tsukune's grandfather she preferred not to think about that is until a slight bitterness creep up for a few moments then the blood stopped flowing…...  
At long last the blood stopped flowing from the wound and Olrin let go of Inner Moka's hair. Inner Moka staggered back across the room a look of revoltion was on her face.

"Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune I drank all your grandfathers blood and he's-"

"Yes lady Moka Master Olrin is dead now….Its alright it's the way he wanted to go. We will release your sister Kokoa and Yukari we had to sedate both of them due to there….How shall I put this rambunctious behavior and their desire to see the two of you….Please forgive us but it was the only way……" Garont said quickly to the shocked vampire.

As Olrin looked in the glistening rubies that were his daughter in laws eyes he stupidly recalled a poem he had read a few weeks ago.

Emily Dickinson: I heard a fly buzz when I died.

I heard a Fly buzz – when I died –  
The Stillness in the Room  
Was like the Stillness in the Air –  
Between the Heaves of Storm –  
The Eyes around – had wrung them dry –  
And Breaths were gathering firm  
For the last Onset – when the King  
Be witnessed – in the Room –  
I willed my Keepsakes – Signed away  
What portion of me be  
Assignable – and then it was  
There interposed a Fly –  
With Blue – uncertain – stumbling Buzz –  
Between the light – and me –  
And then the Windows failed – and then  
I could not see to see –

The final line of the poem proved to be true for him as he slowly found himself slowly closing his eyes as darkness came for him at long last….Olrin opened them again only to find himself suddenly sorrowed by darkness…..

Darkness….Neither gentle nor oppressive, cold nor warm swirled around Orlin Aono. He heard nothing saw nothing, did nothing, felt nothing. Yet he somehow knew that the state that he was in could not be maintained indefinitely as the darkness and the shadows continued to stirred and grew steadily darker. The darkness didn't scare or frighten the oldest of the house of Aono. However he could tell somehow that something was there with him in that ever present darkness.

As if somehow summoned by this one thought a massive black funeral couch with a coffin a top its roof appeared, pulled by thirteen jet black stallions. Their eyes glowed red and where their hoofs stomped across the dark realm sparks flew. The couch came to a halt and a door opened reveling a red plush lavish interior that looked like the inside lining of a coffin for the dead.  
Yet despite the circumstances or perhaps because of them Olrin couldn't help but to have a poem rise from within his memory.

**Because I Could not Stop for Death**

by: Emily Dickinson

Because I could not stop for Death—  
He kindly stopped for me—  
The Carriage held but just Ourselves—  
And Immortality.

We slowly drove—He knew no haste  
And I had put away  
My labor and my leisure too,  
For His Civility—

We passed the School, where Children strove  
At Recess—in the Ring—  
We passed the fields of Gazing Grain—  
We passed the Setting Sun—

Or rather—He passed Us—  
The Dews drew quivering and chill—  
For only Gossamer, my Gown—  
My Tippet—only Tulle—

We paused before a House that seemed  
A Swelling of the Ground—  
The Roof was scarcely visible—  
The Cornice—in the Ground—

Since then—'tis Centuries—and yet  
Feels shorter than the Day  
I first surmised the Horses' Heads  
Were toward Eternity—

A figure with deathly pale skin emerged from atop the seat on the coach and stood by it his hand outstretched. He was dressed in a midnight black tuxedo with a top hat on his head. Olrin said nothing to the man as he took in his appearance. This one man a stranger who himself had waited for this one moment in finality. Another poem rose to the surface of his memories when he finished looking at this man.

Incident in a Rose Garden By Donald Justice  
_  
Gardener: _Sir, I encountered Death  
Just now among our roses.  
Thin as a scythe he stood there.  
I knew him by his pictures.  
He had his black coat on,  
Black gloves, a broad black hat.  
I think he would have spoken,  
Seeing his mouth stood open.  
Big it was, with white teeth.  
As soon as he beckoned, I ran.  
I ran until I found you.  
Sir, I am quitting my job.  
I want to see my sons  
Once more before I die.  
I want to see California.  
_Master: _Sir you must be that stranger  
Who threatened my gardener.  
This is my property, sir.  
I welcome only friends here.  
_Death: _Sir, I knew your father.  
And we were friends at the end.  
As for your gardener  
I did not threaten him.  
Old men mistake my gestures.  
I only meant to ask him  
To show me to his master.  
I take it you are he?

Olrin felt the different sides of his nature react to this man. The human part of him was a mixture of happy that he would see his family again and yet the part of him that was vampire/Crusnik desired to lash out and scream to the man to leave him alone and that it was not his time to go and depart from this world. Olrin, though he loathed himself to admit it even to himself, had a desire to see his son along with his grandson more. He especially had a strong desire to see his grandson's Tsukune's child. Oh how he longed to be a better stronger relationship with his great grandchild than he had to either his own son and to his grandson.  
_  
'Oh the things that I could teach the babies if only I had more time…If only I could be with my family for just a bit longer….But I can not….'_ The eldest of the Aono clan sighed. He looked at the man who now stood in front of him.

"I assume that you are "death" or at least what I perceive it to be? You are my personification of death?" The eldest of the Aono's asked.

The figure that was "Death" said nothing only slowly nodded his head.

"Speak to me please before you take me to the light or into the darkness tell me what will happen to my son, my grandson, his wives, and my great grandchildren." He asked.

Death looked at Olrin and snapped his fingers. Then in front of him a jet black scythe materialized in his hand as if in a silent threat warning Olrin not to make his work any harder than it already was.

"This is the form I chose when I was told I would come and meet you. I feel it helps to ease the transition passing from this life into the next. I like to believe that I know all my guests in spirit. As for your question I do not know the future Olrin Aono. I, like you, am but a traveler in this world and in time I myself will fade and pass from it and into the next. I am but an escort sent to act as a guide and a comforter for when I take people from this life and into the next.

I am neither good nor am I evil I just am. Death itself isn't pointless and yet it sometimes seems that way….Everything in this world dies eventually, it is a natural thing. I knew your father, mother, your uncle, and your aunt, we were old friends in the end. Consider this. Life for the sake of living means nothing. If you and I were to never meet then you would never see any of your friends or loved ones again, only you yourself would remain in this world. You would be alone. The only certainty of immortality is that there is always tomorrow and that if you live long enough you will live to see all your friends die and then eventually you yourself will be all alone….An existence such as that would be very lonely indeed." Death bowed his head.

"You're saying that the body dies but the spirit endures when it goes into the next world…."

Death gave no reply only to smile as his passenger who had yet to board his coach. "Now its time to go, please get in your family is waiting for you." Death gestured with a wave of his scythe at the door to the coach.

A man with long silvery hair poked his head out, a pair of ruby eyes gazed lovingly at Olrin. In a flash a hand fallowed by a arm along with the rest of his body made its way out. The vampire with long silver hair dressed in princely silvery gray robes got out of the coach a large staff that looked like a scroll was in his hand. Another vampire with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes glared at him as he too got out of the couch. A wicked looking sword hung without a sheath. Ruby red blood seemed to drip from the sword itself onto the dark landscape. He wore princely dark black robes.

He was soon fallowed by a lady with long silver hair. Her ruby eyes looked at Olrin tenderly. She was dressed in beautiful skin tight leather like armor that clung to every inch of her playmate of the year figure. She was followed by yet another lady this time dressed in red hakama (long, divided trousers), a white haori (kimono jacket), along with white and red ribbons in her hair…. A bow and quiver of arrows was slung over her back. A long staff made from the heart of a sakura tree was in her right hand while a shide wand was in her left. A ocean of soft silky gray hair descended down to the small of her back. A small laugh escaped her lips as she looked at Olrin.

Yet despite the fact that Olrin had never meet any of these people in his life he somehow knew that the man in the black robes was his uncle, and the woman in the xena like combat gear was his aunt. However he knew that the man in the silver robes was his father and the woman in the priestess robes was his mother.

"Father…..Mother……" Olrin said quickly as if he himself hadn't dared to believe what he was seeing.

"My son." Gelnarf said tenderly as he extended his hands and together with the priestess the two of them embraced their son after the many thousands of years apart.

"My boy, my baby!" The priestess cried as she shoved her husband out of the way and then wrapped her son in a hug that felt like it was threatening to break the ribs that his spirit didn't have.

"Oh its more than I ever could have hoped for to see you grown up and so strong. Time to go home my son, the creator maybe tough but she is not blind." The miko said happily as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"It's time to rest my darling boy. Our home is waiting for you in the apple orchards just beyond the forest of sakura trees. The scent of the blossoms will help you to rest in the light until you see your son and grandson and met them again once more."  
The priestess said as she continued to smother her adult son with kisses and hugs.

"Hello, son." Gelnarf said his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at his son. "Never I did not dare hope to see you here so soon. Nor did I ever dare again to hope to broker fate with my life to which I gave life. Once long ago when you were small I died while giving you and your mother a chance to live. The lies that your mothers family told you were a poison and a plague to your soul and now you are here because of them.

Lies I thought and believed might bury the truth forever from you and that I could not live with.  
I stand here now, never the less not ashamed of the choices I made so long ago, when you had yet to be born into this world. When your mother and I passed from this world we watched you grow up from a small boy to the man you are now.....You are the memory of us my son. Everything that we are, and everything that we were live in you and your children.

If you were to die now, the truth of our house as well as a great mentor and light for the next generation will die with you; and then only the lies will remain and survive us. The thing that destroyed me your uncle and your aunt is still alive. It plays a dark game from the insides of its coffin. It is with him, the rest of the old ones, the great legendary youki, and the demon Hel that the next generation must play with. Also, the truth that you have yet to learn is the truth you will find if you are to go forward."

"Father what do you mean?" Olrin asked.

"What I mean is that it is up to you on whether you live or die. Right now your body is tired and it searches for rest and I also fear that if your spirt does not want to be healed and that you want to join us..... If your struggle to continue to life is too hard or the wish use here in death and go into the next world too strong, your body will give up, but if the desire to resume your life burns brightly enough, death maybe merciful and let you go.

You know when I died I and your uncle were first struck by the absence of time, having depended on it so completely as a measure of ourselves and both of our lives. Moving, ever backwards into the perpetual night that consumes purpose and deed, all passion and will. I come to you, now my son, with the enlightened clarity of the dead not to beckon you forward, but to fuel and feel the fire and intensity that still live within you... I know of the heavy weight of your burdens, to which I myself had once borne. There is truth here and purpose to the universe, my son, if that's all you seek, but there's no justice or judgment without which truth and perpose are just vast, dead, hollow, and empty things. Go back. You must go back. Do not look into the abyss or let the abyss look into you. Awaken the sleep of reason and fight the monsters within and without."

"Husband leave him alone! He deserves a rest!" The miko scolded as she slammed her shide wand into the vampire lord's groin then smacked him upside the head with it.

"No!" Zelnarf interrupted. "Silence WENCH! He is not finished! He has got to go back!" The vampire in black glared at the meko. His fangs flashed dangerously.

"Son you must go back. Have Tsukune and the rest of his harem and their families stay with you. A greatr evil will rise up in the other youki lands you will be safe in the human world for a time....After sixteen years the  
phrophecy will be fufilled one way or the other.....You must not let any of them go home to their people otherwise the great power that even now rises in the east will conume them all."

Death watched the happy family with mild amusement. His arm was outstretched his hand reaching out waiting for Olrin to grasp at his fingers and get inside his coach.

Suddenly a single voice split the shadows and the darkness. A single small voice alone seemed to hold back if only for a moment the eternal night that was death.

"No!" A small girls voice cried. It was soon joined by four other smaller voices each one of them sounded distinctly like they belonged to a little girl of some type. Each of their voices' was happy each one seemed to yank furiously at the strings that were attached to Olrin's heart showering him with happiness and joy.

"Grandpa no die!" One cried out stubbornly into the night.

"Grandpa live!" Another one shouted echoing the other ones stubbornness.

"Grandpa stay here!"

"Grandpa no go!"

Again, again the five little girls voices rose up all around Olrin, the three vampires and the one human. Each one's voice drifting fallowing the other until their words became a kind of mantra that repeated itself in the darkness.

The girls' voices' were soon joined by yet another group of five small voices. This time each one also sounding like a small boys.

"Grandpa stay with us!" One cried to the heavens.

"Grandpa get better he no go!"

"Grandpa no go bye bye!"

"Grandpa no go with you!"

"Grandpa no leave!

This new string of voices' too grabbed at Olrin's heart strings and seemed determined to yank them and make his soul ach all over along with the little girls voices. The five boy voices soon rose up and joined the five girls voices until it soon appeared to Olrin that he could barely distinguish between any of them. It soon appeared that the ten voices seemed to have suddenly started to speak the same words at the same time. Each one lent their voice to the other, as if determined to prove a point.

"Grandpa," The ten of them spoke at once their voices milted together in perfect harmony. Yet they seemed to carry a tone and aura of authority that seemed to make all ten of them seem far older, and stronger than any one of them actually sounded.

"You can not leave with death we love you!" All ten of them said with a edge of anger in them.

The man that was "death" continued to stand still as he held out his hand.

Olrin looked at "death" then to his relatives.

"Death is looking extremely tempting. Kids…." He said quietly.

"Death doesn't love you. We do! You can't go."

"Kids….Its not that simple….." Olrin sighed as he felt like his heart and soul had suddenly been broken into thousands of pieces.

"NO!" The ten of them cried. Each of them sounded like a child who had no idea or understanding, for that matter of what it was exactly they were asking, or in this case demanding, of their great grandfather. All ten of them were starting to sound like little children who were stomping their feet in a tantrum in a effort to get what they wanted. Kids who wanted what they wanted and they wanted it _**NOW**_!

"You don't know what it is that you are asking." Olrin said slowly.

"Yes it is. We love you." All of them cried!

In a flash white light a patch of shadow and night rolled back and showed the bed in which Olrin lay. The little machines with their little wires hooked up to his chest slowly gave a steady ring signifying his body dying. All around him in separate chairs sat The Bus Driver, The Exorcist, his son Arumi, Kasumi, Kyouko, Tsukune, Garont, Gilson, Mizore's parents, and Kurumu's parents.

Each looked sad except for Mellissa, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka, each had a blank look on their faces. The five of them had their palms facing outwards out stretched towards the bed as each of their palms glowed in a swirl of energy leaped forth and covered the dead man in bed in a blaze of blood red, yellow, ice burg blue, green, and finally chocolate brown. Each one of the girls appeared to not know what they were doing as the energy rushed forth. The darkness closed back on itself once more.

"Grandpa come back with us. We need you! We love you!" All ten voices pleaded as out of the darkness a brief wash of white light appeared. It shown brightly as it slowly began to twist itself into what appeared to be a hand no smaller than that of one a baby would have.

"Grandpa come back with us!" All ten of the voices demanded in a child like pout.

Olrin looked to the figure that was "death" and then to his parents, uncle, and his aunt.

"I…." Olrin said hesitently.... "I…I think that some people I have yet to meet want me back….They want to meet me…I….I do want to go back but now that I have the choice I am afraid that I now have a hard time leaving….." Olrin said with barely a whisper of a grin on his face.

"Your seat will be here when you want it." His aunt smiled as she and

Zelnarf turned and walked back into the coach.

"Go my son….Strength and honor. If you do not have heart than you have nothing….Remember you must have a kind heart in order to bury your enemies. " Gelnarf embraced his son one last time then turned and headed to the coach.

"My son….." The miko cried as she embraced him. "Remember when the living think of the dead we can hear their thoughts. Also we will always be watching over you. Just because we are no longer a part of this world doesn't mean that we don't know what goes on in it. Go they need you….We will see each other again. Now go my son be brave turn around and don't look back." With that the gray haired miko turned back to the coach tears in her eyes.

"Mother!" Olrin called as she was about to enter. The Miko turned around and looked at her son once more. "Mother no matter what anyone says you will always be my mother." Olrin said sadly as he turn around. He slowly reached out his hand and grasped the hand of light only to find himself in bed hooked up to the machines and alive once more.

Well that is it for chapter 33. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	34. Chapter 34 julia kitchen work

Rosario to vampire ch 34 Julia tries to deal with the news.

Julia slammed her fist against the side of the outside of the house shattering the wall into tooth picks with a single blow.

"DAMN IT! Of all the men Kahula knows she had to pick that one! Oh great Kami why couldn't my daughter have picked a noble vampire instead of a pathetic lowlife human who now controls a bunch of barbaric, savage, disgusting brutes and near du wells!"

Julia slammed her fist against another section of the wall this time breaking through it and sending wood, paint and dust into the living room.

"AHHH! WHY, WHY, did it have to be _him_!" The orange haired vampire screamed.  
Without missing a beat Julia walked through the hole that she had made and into the living room. Ignoring the mess that she had made Julia briskly strolled into the kitchen and began to bake.

***********************  
A few hours later……..

The sweet aroma of fresh baked bread along with other tempting hearty foods soon filled the mansion.

Moka's father came down stairs. He looked closely at the small mountain of different foods that littered the kitchen.

"Hummm something smells good in here? Julia did you bake all of this?" He asked. Much to his surprise Julia turned around and snarled at him.

"I only cook and bake when I am angry……and I am very, very, angry." Julia growled as she grabbed four knives from the knife rack.

The orange haired vampire turned on the balls of her feet and plunged two steak knives into both of her husbands' hands and another two into his wrists pinning him to the wall.

Julia grabbed a spoon and shoved and hearty spoon full of grey glop onto her spoon and jammed it into her husbands' mouth.  
Mikola gagged as he struggled to swallow such a large helping.

"Dear you don't need to feed me." Mikola shouted angrily.

"Fine eat crap then!" Julia screamed as she picked up another plate of food and broke it over his head, which she fallowed by nine more plates of food.

Julia bore her fangs out over her bottom lip as she walked over and grabbed a book of matches, flambé oil, a tub of grease and a rag. She dumped the oil and grease on the rag as well as on the food. The orange haired vampire struck a match and dropped it on the food. The kitchen was engulfed in a sea of red flame in seconds.

Julia then went to the armory and picked out a machine gun and began to fire off round after round into the flaming mess.  
Mikola ducked as bullets wized and zinged past his head. Once all her clips were empty Julia strolled forward grabbing onto her husbands dress shirt and ripped him free of the knives that she had used to pin him to the wall. She brought her other hand forward slamming it into his skull knocking him unconscious. Julia dragged him out leaving the servants to attend with the flaming wreak that she had made of the kitchen.

Hello everyone here is chapter 34. Review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	35. Chapter 35 Julia accepts the inevitable

Returns and Revelations ch 35 Julia comes to terms with the news.

I do not own Rosario to vampire it belongs to  
Ikeda Akihisa

"Damn! I must think about this rationally!" Julia screamed as she entered the armory. Picking out her favorite gun, she walked out to the firing range and began to attach various pictures of Miyabi that she had taken of him during his interrogation to the targeting clips. Each one swung into place at the end of its mark. Julia took aim and fired quickly reducing each snap shot to confetti in a hail of bullets. Seeing all her rounds depleted she returned her gun to the armory and began to pace the floor of the bedroom that she Mikola and Livia shared.

"Oh great Kami why, oh why did my daughter, have to fall in love with that pathetic, little life sucking leach of a human that is Miyabi!!!!!" Julia screamed!  
"Now I know how Livia and Mikola felt when they first set their eyes on Tsukune…..Oh I would like nothing more than to crush that mans balls and his dick in my hands and rip them off so he can never touch my daughter again! Oh my Kahula is too good for him! Why did she give him her blood? Oh if Kami is willing he will transform into a ghoul because of her blood injections then that will give me an excuse to kill him! No….Kami would not do that to me because it would make me too happy……..There has to be some advantage to having that _**Thing**_ as my son in law……I just have to see it…….Now let me think….."

'_Pros…………Kahula is happy…………………..Cons…………Its because of Miyabi._

_Pros………… Kahula is financially secure and well taken care of she could, if she wanted to, never work another day in her life………………………………………………..Cons………..Its because of Miyabi._Julia smiled to herself as she turned and walked out the door and called. "Oh husband….I have something I want to talk to you about…."

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed chapter 35.

Please review.

Cheers Dogsfang

Pros…………Miyabi could become a vampire…. So our house wouldn't suffer any shame in my daughter marrying a human………………………………………………..Cons………..Miyabi would became a vampire and I would have to put up with his sorry ass for the rest of my immortal life!!!!!

Pros………..Fairy Tale is powerful and rich so the house of Shuzen can use the company to our advantage…..

Damn why couldn't it have been Night falls…..Oh the rumors concerning that company are saying that the vampire who runs it has a single grandson as the only heir to the company…..He has been kept secret from the rest of the vampire nation so he could be properly educated and so he could go out looking for his blood mate without the hundreds of gold digging vampire tramps or vixens that he would attract if they knew of his identity……Oh if the house of Shuzen or the house of Akashiya got their hands on the heir to the Night falls empire we would be invincible in the vampire realm! No…..Kami would never do that because it would make us too happy………..Damn! Now I lost my train of thought…….

Oh yes…..Fairy tale is powerful and the house of Shuzen can use them to our advantage…Cons………Miyabi runs Fairy Tale now……………………..

Pros……….I get a grandchild……………..Cons………Part of its blood will be Miyabi's……So the little one will be half human…..In theory anyway…….Hopefully not because I will pray that it doesn't suffer that disgrace….

Pros……….The child is and will be quite powerful…..Considering it brought me from this house all the way to the apartment that Kahula and Miyabi are sharing instantaneously….

No ordinary vampire could have done that……I have never felt such youkia before……Not even Mikola has that strong a youkia, as that baby has now…….I am please with that fact…It's a clear testament to how strong our houses' are…..I doubt that the child could have gotten anything from Miyabi's genes, and the child had better not have gotten any weakness's from Miyabi and it had better have been conceived after Kahula gave Miyabi her blood. Hopefully if that happens then there is a chance that it will be a pure blood…….and not a freak weakling half blood vampire…..Like the ones who marry humans…..

I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as I get to spoil it rotten and train it as until it's the perfect assassin for the house of Shuzen……Its true that I haven't killed anyone in nearly eight hundred years and I have hidden my assassin skills under this ridicules' façade of kindness and warmth which I present to the outside world. I must admit that it was able to fool even that boy Tsukune…….

Now my daughters skills are great….She surpasses me in power with that bat wing like arm of hers…..However my daughter never learned of the subtly that is required when one becomes an expert assassin. Yes there is the ever present subtly that comes with becoming an assassin….All my daughter knows is power…..She knows nothing of patience, cunning, guile, or being deceitful. Nor does she know anything of being flexible and inventive in situations. The ability to be able to use your wits and your brain; and in doing so being able to adapt to anything that the enemy throws at you……That is not something to be taken lightly……No all my daughter knows is power……

Oh I can't wait until the child is born...I can deal with the disgust and disgrace with Miyabi being its father in exchange for that I will train my grandchild much better than I ever trained Kahula….I was too soft on her I let this façade of being a kind, caring, loving, and nurturing mother go to my head! I wore this mask for so long that I forgot who I really was! I let my mask become me! Oh I should be grateful to that filthy, disgusting mortal Miyabi that he has helped me to remember the fire and joys that came with being an assassin and what pleasure you feel when you wish to kill again…..  
I suppose that I will tolerate their marriage…..For now…….If he ever hurts Kahula or my grandchild I will act and embrace my true nature and act as the assassin I once was and take his life!'


	36. Chapter 36 Lover birds reunited

Returns and Revelations Chapter 36 Two love birds are reunited.

Ah yes this chapter contains violent acts if you don't like it than don't read it.

Senda ran her hands through her long silky silvery hair. Her red eyes glimmered darkly as she stripped out of her black combat gear. She reached into her shower and turned on the handle letting the greenish colored water dance down her naked body. The room was filled with a greenish mist created by the herbal antidotes mixed in with the water.  
A flash of white light temporarily blinded her as a layer of green mist enveloped her once more.

Eoko sat cross legged on his meditation rug. Slowly and calmly inhaling and exhaling, with every breath getting relaxed and finding his center. He opened his eyes and walked into his room. The priest stripped off his robes and went into his bath room where a hot shower was waiting for him. He let the hot water and steam roll over his tired face and body. A flash of white light blinded him momentarily. The light cleared and the priest found himself in a place that was unfamiliar to him.  
Green steam rose up in front of his face, hot water splashed across his face.  
_  
'Hummm…That is odd. When did my water and steam turn green?' _

He reached out his hands and in an effort to figure out where he was. The priest's hands both grabbed onto two round orbs both where soft and warm to the touch like water balloons filled with water. Eoko blinked as his vision slowly penetrated the greenish steam.  
His greenish gold eyes widened as he found himself staring upon the naked form of a sliver haired vampire with ruby eyes. He swallowed as he suddenly realized that he had both of his hands on both of her ample breasts.

"Errrmmm…Uhhhhh….Hello again Senda……" He said as his penis rose up to the occasion while at the same time a blush threatened to spill over onto his cheeks as he smiled weakly at her.

Senda, the assassin for the vampire council, raised an eyebrow as she too couldn't help but look down at the priests' naked body.  
Despite her situation Senda smiled a blood thirsty smile at Eoko.  
The silver haired vampire slammed her knee into Eoko's penis while at the same time bringing her right fist forward and driving it into Eoko's chest which caused him to hit the wall of the shower shattering the wall and causing little bits of tile to fall across the floor of the shower.

Senda growled at the studded priest as she grabbed him by his nipples, raising him up into the air only to bring him crashing down into another wall of the shower. She gave him another swift kick to his penis and his testicles. Senda let go of his nipples and instead grabbed onto one of his arms and swiftly broke his wrist. The vampire assassin wasted no time as she grabbed onto his other wrist and snapped it like a child would snap a twig in half.

Eoko howled in pain as Senda then grabbed onto his face slammed the back of his head against the tilled wall once, twice, once more and for a fourth time. Feeling pleased with herself as she saw blood coming from the back of his head. Letting go of his face she dropped down and grasped onto his neck with one of her hands and used her other hand to grasp onto his testicles putting extreme pressure on the two orbs with a single squeeze of her hand.

"What are you doing in my home and in my shower you perverted priest!" Senda demand as she squeezed his testicles leaving them very nearly bruised up all black and blue from her assault. The vampire woman's fingernails alone were leaving crescent moon shaped cuts in the skin of his testicles and neck.  
Senda growled as Eoko coughed up blood onto the floor. Eoko could barely think much less speak because of the pain he was in, so he could not answer Senda's questioning.

Senda seeing him still not speaking drove her fists into his face leaving several bruises and abrasions on his face as well as unintentionally breaking his jaw. Still the vampire woman didn't seem to be satisfied with her handy work. She turned around and threw him through the glass door of the shower and out onto the carpeted floor. Only to see to her shock that this was not her bathroom much less her shower! Never the less she strolled forward and began pull open the oak cabinets that she saw determined to find something to cover her naked body.

Finding a white towel she quickly wrapped it around herself and delivered another swift kick to Eoko's stomach causing him to hit the wall of the bathtub in which he was using for support while trying to crawl up from the floor. The silver haired vampire yanked Eoko to his feet as she drove the ball of her right foot into Eoko's knee breaking it as well as his leg.

"Where are we? Talk!" Senda hissed into his ear.  
Senda grabbed onto the back of his neck and bringing him forward and slamming his head into one of the four mirrors that stood before the sink. Bits of broken glass now clung to Eoko's face. Senda growled at him as she slammed his face into the remaining three mirrors, then into the top of the toilet. The impact caused a crack in the porcelain to appear at the top of the toilet where Eoko's head had hit. Senda thrust up the lid and set of the toilet up and dunked Eoko's head inside the toilet bowl.  
Water rushed into Eoko's mouth as he struggled to hold his breath. Senda reached down and grabbed onto his head bringing his head up above water for him to hastily take a breath of fresh air.

"Where are we? Talk or I will kill you Eoko! Damn it tell me!!!!" She demanded as she slammed his head into the lip of the toilet and she swiftly brought the seat and lid crashing down on his face six times in a row.

Eoko coughed and watched in horror as his blood now decorated the white carpet floor and the porcelain of the grayish toilet. Another cough sent blood into the once "clean" water of the toilet bowl. Senda unfortunately took that act as a sign of defiance for she slammed his face down onto the lip of the toilet once more fallowed by the blood stained seat and lid. Bring the seat and lid up Senda discovered much to her annoyance that the priest had passed out. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him against the door. Making sure the towel was wrapped securely she sat down and waited for him to regain consciousness.

Hello everyone here is chapter 36 I hope that all of you enjoyed it. Please review.

Cheers Dogsfang


	37. Chapter 37 Spilling the beans

Returns and Revelations ch 37 Some one spills the beans, Lectures and Tsukune's confessions.

Alright here is a brief overview. Now of The six demon lords so far here is the body count. Beast is killed by Mikola Moka's father. DarkMoon is killed by Kahula, Indigo and Avatar are both killed by Miyabi. Only Messenger and Buda are left alive.

A few hours later………….

"I feel young again…….like a man of eight hundred…..Truth I was never a vampire…..The dormant vampire blood combined with small amounts of vampire blood given to me from Garont and Gilson gave me extreme longevity but I would eventually die……Now it seems that something has changed……My great grandchildren brought me back it seems. I feel rejuvenated, reinvested now and ready for anything……AH!" Tsukune's grandfather looked into a mirror and was shocked to look at the new face that now shown back at him.

Gone now was the weak and dying man with the skeleton like face. In its place now stood an image of a man of his mid thirties a healthy nest of thin grayish silvery hair along with a pair of ruby red eyes stared at him from within the mirror….A small jingle caused Olrin to turn his attention to the desk on which the mirror sat. He was shocked to see a Rosario and a holy lock linked together as one sitting beside the mirror as if waiting for him to use them. Olrin slipped the necklace around his neck and watched as the image changed. The reflection that presented its self before him was one that he hadn't seen in a while. Gone now was silver hair and red eyes, yet the bald head and deathly thin check bones and pale deathly looking skin did not show itself as his new vampire blood began to flow into dormancy. Instead the reflection he saw staring back at him was one that he had not seen in five thousand years……A head of black hair now sat on his head. A new happy layer of pink flesh covered his skin and his body didn't ach all over like it usually did.

"Oh Master!" A maid cried. A woman with dark hair appeared in the doorway dressed in a black and white maid outfit.

"Dr. Shino Akie gave me the results of your tests physicals and your examinations. The poison that was once in your system is now gone!!!! I fact she said it was like it was never there in the first place! She also said that you are in perfect health" The maid cried happily as a black cats tail dropped down her skirt and a pair of fuzzy black cat ears poked themselves out on her head.

"Now then on to the important things…..When do I and the rest of the youkia maid squad get to hold, snuggle and positively adore the little bundles of joy that the shikigami have been telling us about. Sulfur says that there are ten of them. I and the other maids have been watching them secretly now…. OHHHH I bet every single one of them will be cute, cute, and CUTE!!!! Oh to think that I Ms. Sanada, head of the honorable house of Aono's honorable youkia maid squad, get to care for such strong youki babies!! OHHHH! So when are all of them going be born!!!!" The neko woman maid screamed her eyes were all a sparkle with joy and delight.

'Good god woman take a breath and grab a nap….' Olrin thought.

"Ms. Sanada its good to see you too……." Olrin sighed ignoring her question entirely.

"Oh yes I just got done showing everything I recorded to The Snow Priestess, The Grand High Witch, and to our contacts on The vampire and The Werewolf high councils! The Snow Priestess and The Grand High Witch want to see this with their own eyes! The werewolves and the vampires also wish to see proof of this too….Everyone demands to see the women who have sired such powerful offspring with their own eyes fallowing the graduation ceremony at The Academy for Youkia." Ms Sanada screamed as she tail and cat ears bobbed up and down with happiness.

However it seemed that her master did not share her enthusiasm, on the contrary her master looked quite distressed at the news.  
For a few moments Olrin felt like his heart had stopped.

'_Oh no Ms Sanada you didn't do that…Oh no……..The werewolves and the vampires will have probably finished ordering their executions by now!' Tsukune's grandfather thought as unforunetly drew to the swift conculustion that he knew was coming._

"Oh master!!!!" Another voice shouted happily! Olrin was jolted out of his thoughts as he turned and just in time to see a woman with long blond hair leap into the air. She landed perfectly in front of him grabbing onto his face and jamming it into the cleavage of her ample chest.  
_  
'__Kuriko don't do that please….Oh this must be a succubus trait….'__  
_Olrin thought as he quickly pulled himself from them.

"Oh master I just saw the results of your tests and according to Dr Sheno Akie she says that clinically you were dead for about twenty minutes and we couldn't revive you….. She said that the massive blast of youki that the kids gave you when they summoned you back from the dead activated your dormant vampire genes. She also said that the small amounts of blood the butlers gave you wasn't strong enough to activate the dormant vampire blood, but the youkia from the children was strong enough to activated it. She said it was like jumping a dead car battery with a good battery or something like that….

In other words the once dormant vampire blood in your system has now been activated, you are a vampire now master! Now I have taken the liberty of drawing you a shower I mixed in the herbal antidotes with the main water supply so you can take a nice long hot shower. Also I have been watching everything secretly master. I recorded everything and showed everything to The Holy Mother and told her about this using the two way mirror that you gave to her.

She says that she can't wait to meet Kurumu and see for herself the face of the vampire who's seed has sired such powerful offspring!!!! Not only that she demands that Kurumu and her family return to the succubus realm the first day of summer fallowing the graduation ceremony at The Academy for Youkia. The Holy Mother can't wait to see this wonder with her own two eyes!" Kuriko cheered.

"Kuriko and Ms Sanada get me the two way mirrors I need to make a few calls…..Oh you and Ms Sanada should never have done that! What were the two of you thinking?" Olrin shouted angrily.

Kuriko was shocked at her masters' reaction, to her knowledge, this was a good thing……Confused she and Ms Sanada never the less turned around and went to go get the two way mirrors. Olrin looked in the door way only to see a woman in her mid twenties with short blue and black hair. A pair of square glasses sat on her nose. She wore a sexy, black funeral outfit with a small black vale that cast a thin shadow over her face. Olrin turned and said as if to comfort her in some way.

"Karei your master and his wife would be happy right now…..You have always watched over their daughter Kasumi. You have never once failed in your duty. Go and see the two of them…. You have done everything you could do for your charge and then some."

"Sir Olrin Aono I am ashamed at what I allowed to happen. I am considered to be a very powerful witch and yet I failed to stop them from being taken by the enemy….I owe the master and his wife so much they gave me a home when I had nowhere to go. For a vampire master was enlightened. He was surprisingly more tolerant of the other races. Most of his kind hate, to deal with and interact with the other youki races or heaven forbid humans. Nearly every vampire considers it to be beneath them."

"Karei go and greet Kasumi and my son. I am certain that the two of them will not place any blame on you….."

Karei's shoulders trembled for an instant but she quickly composed herself and turned and left.

"Master….." A small timid voice spoke from within the hall way.  
Olrin, loosked out into the hall and saw a young lady with a cute face also wearing a black and white maid outfit.

"Yuu….Oh its good to see you…" Olrin said kindly as he reached out and embraced the lady in a affectionate embrace.

"I have always thought of you as a daughter…..Ever since that day I found you in that orphanage….You have been my strong right arm Yuu."

"Olrin sama….The documents that you ordered have come in. They are on your desk."

"Thank you….Now lets go greet my grandson….."

"Olrin sama Lady Lutichia called earlier and said that she was impatient. She also said when will you help her to strike out and seek justice against the three old geezers as she calls them…I have continued to give her the answer that you have told me to give to her sir…."

Olrin sighed. "I will speak to Lady Lutichia later….Thank you."

Slowly but surely everyone once again gathered back into the living room under the direction of Garont and Gilson.

"Dad you look different." Asumi said as he saw his fathers new hair and youthful appearance. He looked like he had somehow aged backwards and now looked like a human of a mere thirty years instead of the ten thousand in which he had previously bragged about.

"Ah thank you may son.....Now watch this." Olrin yanked off his Rosario/holy lock and his black hair turned into a stylish gray and his brown eyes turned into a ruby red.

"So that is "the awakening" of when a vampire gets their seals released….You told me a lot about it but never showed it to me." Asumi said a hint of amazement in his voice.

Olrin put the Rosario and holy lock back around his neck and sat down in a chair.

"Son I was never a vampire so I couldn't do it…..I had dormant blood and a little of Garont and Gilsons blood helped to give me a little bit of a vampires life span but I would die eventually…..But now the children brought me back and changed me into a vampire permanently now it seems….." Olrin sighed.

A bright light blinded everyone in the room.

*****************************************************

Sun smiled and swept the floor of the hostel, her pokadoted dress swishing gently in the breeze, dancing with the move and sway with every pass of the broom the siren made . Ever since Tsukune and the rest of his friends had come to the inn that Marin and her husband had bought, business had been doing much better. Granted that was after it had been repaired. Marin walked in and gave Sun a big hug. A flash of light blinded the two of them and then when it cleared both of them were in an unfamiliar house.

* * *

Gin and Gabby sat at a circular table a white table cloth was on it. A bottle of rice wine was on it along with various other delectable's. Gin amused himself by raising his fork up and placing it into Gabby's mouth feeding her. A flash of light blinded the two of them and both werewolves found themselves in a different place all together.

***********************************************************

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome had a smile of pure happiness as the orange haired neko youki paid the casher at the pet store for the twenty six bags of gold fish that were in her cart.

"Back again I see…" A casher at The Happy Go Lucky Pet store muttered as he looked at the massive order of goldfish in the woman's cart. "You get twenty to thirty of those things a month. You must love goldfish lady." The casher muttered.

"Oh yes I do!" Ms. Nekonome said as she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the gold fish swimming around inside their little plastic prison bags unaware of what fate Ms Nekonome had planned for them. The orange haired Neko grabbed her bags and began to walk to the parking lot. A flash of white light temporarily blinded her. Ms. Nekonome opened her eyes only to find herself in another place entirely.

* * *

Kagome Ririko raised her whip and brought it down onto the back of the man who was in the stocks. He howled in pain and delight at the harsh beating he was receiving at the hands of the brunette woman with glasses.

"Ah…… It feels good to get away from the school for a while…." The lamia sighed in happiness.

"By the time I get back I will be renewed and ready to teach again!" The lamia ran her fingers across the man's back and down to his neck. She cupped the man's face in the palms of her hands. The black leather of her dominatrix uniform she had on unfortunately did little to conceal her serpent like tail that rose up from her lower body. The lower half opened up like a petal on a pretty flower. Ms. Ririko thrust her hip to the side bringing her tail back to a striking stance as she prepared to send her tail into the chest of the man she currently held in the stocks. A flash of white light blinded her as she found herself in human form still wearing her dominatrix outfit; in a different place standing beside, Gin, Ms. Nekonome, and along with a few other people that she didn't know.

**********************************************************************************

Moka's palms glow with a red light, Kurumu's palms glow with a yellow light, Ruby's green, Mellissa's brown and Mizore's began to glow an ice burg blue.

"Uh Tsukune it's happening again!!!!" Kyouko cried as she clung to her aunt Kasumi as each of the five youki girls appeared to be in some kind of trance once more.

The same vortex of energy that had previously manifesting itself in each of the girls palms rose in the air and formed a sphere of white light. It shot out many beams of white light which hit Ms Nekonome, Ms Ririko, Marina, Sun, Gin and Gabbrelle in each of their faces's and seemed to bleed into each of their bodies through their eyes and mouth. The sphere pulsed with energy as it sent a shot of light into each of their bodies. The experience didn't last long for the tendrils of energy began to detach themselves.

Each person fell to the ground a expression of shock on each of their faces, as the three tendrils of energy disappeared and the orb split into the fractions of colors once more and bleed back into the girls palms.  
Ms Nekomone and Ms Rirkio disappeared as quickly as the two of them had come in another flash of white light leaving only Gin Gabrelle, Marina and Sun there.

* * *

Ms. Nekomone blinked her eyes and looked down to find all her gold fish still in their sacks on the ground. Thankfully none of them were broken.  
"Ummmm, I must have been blinded by the sun or something…" The neko thought as she picked up her goldfish and continued to walk home.

*************************************************************

"Ms Rirkio blinked as she found herself before her "client."  
_'Ummmm I must have dosed of for a minute there.'_ The Limia thought as she thrust her tail forward into the chest of her willing victim.

* * *

"Well this is new, how did we get here and where is here?" A voice said from the shadows. Kasumi looked over and saw a young man with dark hair dressed in a black shirt and pants. A lady dressed in a brisk brown skirt with matching top was holding his arm possessively as the two of them struggled to get up off the floor.

"Gin!" Kyouko cried recognizing the werewolf.

"Hello, Kyouko." Gin groaned. "Oh I feel horrible…..I feel like I was kicked off the school roof again by Moka…Ohhhhhh….." Gin blinked and struggled to clear his head.

"So if you, your Aunt and Uncle are here then Tsukune must be here too. By the way where are we?" Gin mussed. The lady dressed in brown elbowed Gin hard in the ribs.

"Ah yes Kyouko, Asumi, Kasumi, Marina, and Sun sempi this is my pack mate and wife Gabbrelle."

The female werewolf beside Gin smile at everyone.

"Hello. I am pleased to meet all of you." Gabbrelle said with a smile on her face.

"Gin you're in my grandfathers home….As for how you got here well…." Tsukune reached behind his head and scratched it.

"Gin….." Mellissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You got mated to Gabbrelle willingly? I thought that your mother and father would have to drag you kicking and screaming to the altar for a shot gun wedding and mating ceremony. " Mellissa said as she tried to figure out the sudden and shocking change in her cousin.

"Well….Yes I said before Tsukune gave me some advice and everything worked out for the best…..The official mating ceremony will be in a few days….Also." Gin turned and looked at Sun and Marina. "Gabbrelle and I were wandering if we could have the wedding party and the after matting party at the hostel that the two of you run Marina san and Sun sempi…..Also if it's not too much trouble could you cater for both events?" Gin asked as if embarrassed about something.

"It would mean so much to the two of us Gin as told me a great deal about the two of you….Its extrodanary in this day and age to find humans who live peacefully with youkia while at the same time consciously knowing of who and what they are…." Gabrelle said with a hint of amazement in her voice. "Of course," Gabrelle continued a marry tone. "We will give you the lists of foods to cook and happily pay you triple your usual pay for all your hard work…."

Marina had a shocked look on her face. It was clear to everyone present that she had never been asked to do something of this magnitude before. Granted Marina knew about youkia and she also knew that Sun was a siren. Moreover she had once had Tsukune and his friends stay at the inn only to have it almost destroyed by another Siren who was sent from Fairy Tale in an effort to recruit Sun into their organization. Gabrelle saw her distress and said.

"Please don't worry Gin and I will keep the guest list down to a few hundred of our closest friends, pack members and family. Also everyone will be in human form so none of your human employees will know what we are…..So do we have a deal?" Gabbrelle extended her hand out to both Sun and Marina.

Marina suddenly felt her face go pale at the thought of having several hundred werewolves, along who knows how many other various youkia all squeezed into her tiny inn. She looked at Sun who quickly wrote down "Say "yes" Marina san" on her sketchpad. Marina slowly extended her hand and took hold of Gabbrelle and shook it.

"Good it will take a few days for me to get an emissary from the Luna Foundation out to your inn. The contact will then provide you with the lists of food, seating charts and other things that you will need before you start your work. Also he or she will have a small envoy with them to inspect your inn and help you to set up and prepare for both parties.  
Considering you know about youkia the guest team will probably be more open with you than they are with most of the other clients that they are used to dealing with. Also you probably are not used to housing a large gathering of youkia in one place before. Most of the guests will probably end up spending the night at your inn due to the fact that most of our kind get quite rambunctious whenever a happy event such as this happens.  
Just so you know The Luna Foundation will make sure that no one causes any damages or if anyone does they will make sure that it gets noted about and you get reimbursed for it. The best part is that they will leave your memories intact…..Where as if you didn't know about youkia they would erase all memories you have of the real party and replace them with fake normal party memories and then give you the check. "

"Oh.....that's good thank you…….." Marina san said quickly.

Gabrelle waved her in front of her quickly.

"Oh think nothing of it. After all its standard procedure when werewolves are dealing with humans or humans dealing with youkia. Thank heavens The Luna Foundation closely monitors whenever werewolves or other youkia cross into the human realm, and what they do otherwise we would have many very big problems.  
Why I remember this one time two Alpha males got horribly drunk on Hunters Moon wine and on full moon wine at a hotel in the human realm. The two of them nearly destroyed the place. The Luna Foundation knew of it almost immediately and responded.

However that incident kept the Luna Foundation busy for weeks. They had to erase the memories of the two transformed werewolves from the poor human owner who ran the inn and from the other guests that saw them too. Then the guest team from the foundation had to destroy any evidence of the two werewolves ever being at the inn in the first place.

They sent out an insurance claimer from the company who gave an excuse for the damages caused. He claimed that it was due to faulty construction materials that had eroded over time and had now begun to break down due to the shifting of the foundations in which the inn was originally built…HA! HA! Oh The Luna Foundation makes up the most fascinating excuses for our peoples antics.

In the end the two werewolves had to pay several damage costs to the human who ran the inn. Of course the money came in the form of a payment from a construction company who said that they used faulty building materials to make the man's inn…The poor stupid human was none the wiser. He is now sitting on a beach on Tia land sucking down alcohol enjoying his early retirement. Also to add insult to injury the High council was told of this and slapped the two werewolves with two months in jail for threatening to expose our kind. "

Gabrella laughed as it was clear that the female werewolf found the whole incident funny. However if she were to look at Marina she would have seen the human turn a deathly pale color around her cheeks.

Gin then turned to Tsukune and said.

"Well Tsukune I also told the council about the threat posed by Fairy Tale and they agreed to-" Gin stopped and his eyes narrowed as they  
Mellissa than to Tsukune.

"Tsukune …..Why is it that I smell your scent all over Mellissa? Also I smell your scent all over Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby….Why if I didn't know better I would say, that my nose is telling me that you had sex with the five of them……"

"Uhhh Gin maybe we had better find a room to discuss this in." Tsukune said hastily. However Gin ignored Tsukune…As the werewolf continued to sniff. He then slammed his fist into Tsukkune's stomach sending him into the wall. The werewolf then transformed into his namesake and grabbed Tsukune by his neck and held him up into the air.

Gin's voice suddenly resembled a wolf's growl as he continued to shift his gaze from Mellissa to Tsukune.  
Mellissa ran forward and struggled to pull Gin off Tsukune.

"Gin don't I-" Mellissa began but her words were cast aside as Gin shoved her away not to gently into Gabrelle's arms.

"I smell your scent all over my cousin and inside her as well Tsukune….. Her scent is all over you as well? Her base scent has shifted just a little but just enough for a werewolf to tell one thing….And heaven help you if my nose isn't lying…..I will ask you this once! You had better not lie to me!" Gin growled as he tightened his grip on Tsukune's neck. Tsukune wrapped his hands around Gin's blue grey arm for support.  
Gin's growling voice was low and dangerous as the next words he spoke to his friend.

"Did you….Did you have sex with my cousin and get her pregnant?" Gin growled dangerously.  
Tsukune struggled to breathe as he coughed out his answer.

"Gin….I didn't force her….And I….Yes I got her pregnant……." Tsukune gasped out just as he was about to lose consciousness Gin threw him into a large oak grandfather clock that was leaning against the wall. Tsukune slowly pulled himself up from the rubble of wood that was the clock. The pendulum was jammed against his spine as Tsukune realized that the clock had broken apart and fallen on top of him. He pushed the head of the clock off his chest along with the shards of broken glass that where mixed with the wood.

"DAMN!" Gin swore as he began to franticly pace back and forth muttering to himself. "Oh I should have recognised the warning signs then....No....I knew I just didn't want to believe it.....Oh of course none of the other Alpha males would touch her much less get near her due to her parentage......I suppose I should be happy about this Mellissa does seem to care about Tsukune.....His human scent attracts the ladies true enough by why did it have to be my cousin! Then again if Mellissa ever got mated to a pure breed he probably would have been treated like garbage and delt with her harshly in their daily life together...... The male would have treated her with less affection than he would give a piece of vampire spit that was on the sidewalk.

I suppose again I should be happy about this considering that I know that you woulld treat her right and give her the love and affection that my cousin disearves....On the other hand she is pregnant with a child that is most likely half vampire and half werewolf and the council will not like that one bit....They fear a blinding of the races.....Granted they begrudingly tollerate human to werewolf tranformations as long as the human has great wealth and power in the human realm and as long as they become one of us....But this....

No, never, they will never allow this action to go unpunished. The council will take action for this and wish to set an example for others.....They will no doubt order the offinder and her family to die thus destroying what they will most likely consider to be a abomination growing inside my cousins body and prevent it from come to full term. In doing so they will claim that it was to keep its dirty blood from pollunting our race with its filthy genes......I doubt even father and mother would do anything to help if they knew......No there is only one thing to do now......." Gin stopped pacing as he begrudgingly came to the one clonclustion that he knew that he had to do as he turned to face his friend who had got his cousin pregnant. Gin glared at Tsukune not looking at all the least bit sorry for throwing him into the grandfather clock. Nor did the werewolf express even the smallest amount of regreat at doing so in the first place.

"So what is your plan?" Gin growled as he resumed his human form not looking at all sorry for what he had done to Tsukune.

"Plan?" Tsukune asked.

"You had better have a plan to take care of my cousin and the child that she now carries. Also what is your plan for getting her father and mother out of the werewolf nation? You do realize that once the Lycan high council learns of this they will have her father, her mother and her executed." Gin growled down at Tsukune.

"So what is your plan for getting her parents out of the werewolf world?" Gin demanded.

"Uhhhh excuse me?" Kyouko asked.

"Why would your own people kill one of their own? From what Tsukune has told me youkia are, at best, a few hundred in number so why would you kill one of your own kind?"

"Kyouko werewolves are like vampires in more ways then we want to admit…..Werewolves especially the oldest of our race want to keep the blood line and packs pure and make sure that there are still more purebreed werewolves around. Whenever we turn humans into werewolves the human has got to be of a high social or financial standing within the human world so the werewolf nation can use them. If that happens, then it makes getting connections and working with The Luna Foundation easier for the individual packs. The Luna Foundation keeps track of the humans that we have turned into werewolves.

Even then they may become a werewolf now, however inspite of this they are in the eyes of the purebreds considered second class citizens. This discrimination and segration extends to any children that they give birth to as well. This is because their parents were once human, despite enduring the pain of being bitten by us, while at the same time they are being biten we are injecting our venom and blood into their veins' through the bite itself.

Not to mention whenever humans first change from being human to being a werewolf then there is a risk of death after being injected with the venom and blood. That doesn't even include the fear, terror, and pain the humans go through when they first transfrom into a wolf at the first full moon....Not to mention they have to learn how to take on human form again. After that they have to learn how to control their tranformations, as the moon heat and god help them when the mating heat comes....Oh our inner wolf and the moon always control us and in the end they always win. Oh its not for the weak of heart to risk becoming a werewolf.

Thank heavens most of the time we do not go about turning humans, we consider it too risky. Even after they become a werewolf we still watch them to make sure that they don't do anything to give our kind away to the outside world. Youkia have had to develop strict rules for all of our species in order to survive and in order for us to reproduce as well.

Its an unwritten rule among all youkia that you may interact with humans all you want by you do not mate with them. It helps to preserve the purity of the species. The few races that do mate with humans are the snow youki, succubus or the boarder beings…..Witchs' wizards and necromancers, for example. Most pure blood youkia don't mate with those racing considering most of them think that they are too weak….."

"So in other words what you are saying is that all of you are raciest…."  
Kasumi said.

Gabrelle smiled bitterly. "In a way unfortunately we have had to do what was needed to be done in order to keep our species alive….."

Unfortunately the tender moment was broken when a scream split the air.

"I know that scream……" Tsukune said quickly as he took off in the direction of it. Tsukune shoved open a large oak door to revel Eoko naked, all battered, beaten and bloody. Beside him stood another vampire who bore a striking resemblance to Moka, Eoko despite his excessive injuries managed to crawl across the floor and cling to Tsukune's leg as if to say.

"Tsukune buddy! Oh its great to see you! Keep me away from **THAT WOMAN!**"

Tsukune looked down and was confident that if he could have Eoko would have run and embraced his friend.

Three beams of white light hit Eoko and Senda in their faces and bleed into their bodies through their eyes and mouth. The sphere pulsed with energy like a living thing, as it sent a shot of more light. The experience didn't last long for it began to detach itself.  
The two fell to the floor.

Eoko's wounds suddenly glowed red as they suddenly began to fade from his body as if they were never there in the first place.  
Tsukune quickly threw a towel over his now naked friend.  
Eoko got up off the floor and looked behind Tsukune to see Moka her palms glowing red as a swirl of energy manifested itself in her hands.

"That youkia it isn't yours yet its coming from inside your body….The only explanation for that would be if your-"

"PERVERT!!!!" Senda snarled as the vampire drove her fist into the back of Eoko's head sending him staggering to the floor.

"What the hell did I ever do to you Senda?" Eoko demanded as he got up again.

"You saw me naked!" Senda screamed as she delivered another kick strait to Eoko's groin.

"Oh and on top of that you groped my breasts!!!! How dare you grope my noble breasts!" The silver haired vampire growled as her eyes burned a glare at Eoko.

"Uhhhh excuse me. Why is there a naked vampire and a priest in one of my masters bathrooms?" Gilson interrupted.

"Ah Eoko, new leader of The order of Light, and Senda, the pathway of death head assassin for The Vampire council, well I never thought that I would have so many guests in my house." Olrin mussed as he looked over his butler's shoulder, at his grandson's friend and his unusual companion.

"Gilson go get the two of them some cloths. I'm sure the two of them are quite cold…." Olrin said.  
The butler turned and left.

"Tsukune where am I?" Eoko gasped as he tenderly nursed his injured groin.

"Oh uhhhh you and Senda right?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the vampire woman what had somehow been brought here with his friend.

The vampire woman said nothing except glare the two man. Tsukune quickly got up and pulled Eoko with him into the hall.

"Anyway you are in my grandfathers home….Uhhhh now how best to explain this……" Tsukune wandered.

"The young master Tsukune had sex with four of his class mates, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and along with a friend of his a werewolf named Mellissa and he got all five of them pregnant and the resulting offspring appears to be able to use their youkai while even from within the womb and it appears that it was the ten of them who brought you here. For your information each of Tsukune's wives appears to have one boy and one girl. So now shall we move on. " Gilson interrupted as he handed a bundle of clothing to Eokoa and another through a small crack in the bathroom door to Senda.

Eoko smiled as he looked at his friend in disbelief.

"You slept with Moka and got her pregnant?" Eoko asked as if waiting for Tsukune to disprove his statement.  
The priest chuckled as he looked at his friend with a twinkle in his eye.

"You slept with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa and you got all five of them pregnant……" Eoko chuckled once again as he struggled to contain his laughter.  
Tsukune had a nervous smile on face as he reached behind his head and scratched it.

"Uhhh…Well you see there's much more to it than-"

"Oh my god you did!!!!" Eoko screamed his shocked tone rang down the halls.

"Oh shit….Oh sit….This is big…..This is big……I mean you were voted must likely to not lose his virginity until he was forty! Well actually it was sixty but I persuaded the class president to change it to forty to not be cruel but anyway that isn't the point….. And here I find out that you had sex with not one but five youkia babes!!!! What else aren't you telling me! I mean next thing you'll say was that you had sex with four of them in one night!"

"Uh Eoko don't get ahead of me okay." Tsukune said as he struggled to keep himself from going red in the face with embarrassment.

"HA! HA! Now that would be…." Eoko stopped as he noticed the look on his friends face. "Oh my gods you did! Holy shit!!!! You had sex with a five youkia babes in one night. What did all of you do have an orgy! Never mind you can give me the details about how good the sex was latter and I expect lots and lots of graphic details…..Any way the most important thing now is…..Does Moka know that you did that?" Eoko asked with concern and worry in his voice.

Tsukune sighed.

"Yes both Inner and Outer Moka know that I did have sex with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa. Also all of the others know that I have slept with everyone else so its all out in the open…" Tsukune muttered quietly.

"Oh shit man just when you think you know someone…..First you get married to Moka and then you cheat on the two of them with a succubus, a snow maiden, a witch and a werewolf……To top it all of both Moka's know that you cheated on them and you are still alive!!!! Oh damn Tsukune the gods must love you brother because from what I know about Male vampires once they get a blood mates they do not cheat on them with anyone. Because if they do it is a death sentence and their executioner is their wife…..Sure there are sometimes special circumstances where both vampires may take a third person in their family as a mistress but that is extremely rare considering both parties have got to agree on it.

Oh shit this means that considering that Moka let you live means that she has agreed to let you take the other four girls on as mistress's….Then that means......Please tell me what the weird gray haired penguin dude said wasn't true….You know the part about you knocking up the five girls….."

Tsukune said nothing for a moment then said.

"Well what Gilson said was tru-"

"Oh holy jumping Jehoshaphat, you knocked all five girls up! As in you put your cake in each of their ovens and its starting to rise….You got all five girls pregnant and each of them are going to pop a kid out in a few months! " Eoko screamed his face a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Could you scream that a little louder I don't anyone else in the mansion heard you!" Tsukune screamed angrily.

"Oh Eoko I am in a bind right now……I have five girls and each of them has two kids one boy and one girl so that makes a grand total of ten kids I have got to take care of! I have no job and to top it all off all of ten of them are extremely powerful even by The Hades Kings standers…..  
To make matters worse the son that Moka and I have is supposed to either bring about a new age for vampires and humans or bring about the end of the world!!!! You know the apocalypse, Armageddon, the end of all life as both humans and youkia know it…..Oh...." Tsukune groaned as he struggled to convay all his pent up feelings to his friend.....  
"I men how can I possibly make sure that my son turns out right! I mean if I mess up with raising him, then it could literally mean the end of the world!!!! I mean for all I know he….he could destroy the world because I told him to eat his vegetables and he didn't want to or something……I saw the whole thing the whole possible future a very old vampire showed me the whole thing and to tell you the truth I am scared to death…..Part of me wants to just run away from it all and never look back….I mean how do you deal with raising a child who has a destiny like that?......I mean its a lot to take in…..I'm not sure if I can deal with something as heavy as that………"

Eoko looked at his friend and said.

"Well if you didn't want the more permanent responsibilities that come with being a parent oh father to be," Eoko said with a large smile on his face. "you should have done like they always told us to do in middle school sex education and use protection...You know a condom...Well Tsukune...No dad…Ha ha... I will tell you again you should have used a condom for protection. Any way now Tsukune really all joking aside….." Eoko coughed and composed himself into a more serious tone as he addressed his long time friend.

"Now Tsukune answer me truthfully…. Can you honestly say that you would ever consider leaving and abandoning Moka and the other girls just because you are scared that you will not be able to financilly provide for each of their well being?"

Tsukune took a deep breath looked as his friend and slowly answered.

"No I would never leave Moka or the other girls just because I may or may not make a lot of money…..Though that probably is going to be the case in whatever job I will probably end up doing….Me not making a whole lot of money part not me leaving any of the girls." Tsukune said quickly.

"Okay thats good.....Now can you honestly say that you would ever consider leaving and abandoning Moka and the other girls just because you may not feel that you may not be able to give each of the girls or any of your children to be the love and affection that each of them want from you?"

Tsukune took another calming breath and looked at his friend and said slowly.

"No I wouldn't leave any of them because of that….But that doesn't mean that I am not still scared to death about this whole thing……"

"Tsukune a true fool is a man who fears nothing and who is unafraid of everything…..You are right to be scared about being a unready parent but to tell you the truth what parent is ever truly ready to be a parent themselves….No matter how many books that describe the challenges and struggles of being a parent you read, and sure Mister Spocks Babies or Lipshits give you an outline of a scenario that could and probably will happen like changing dippers or something; anyway it doesn't matter the point is no matter how much advise you get from books or other people who have gone through it…..You," Eoko lowered his voice as he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"You Tsukune, you yourself are never fully prepared until the event in question happens to you…..Granted your probably going to be dealing with stuff that normal parents don't even understand much less could comprehind dealing with. Like junior froze someone's butt to the toilet seat or daddies little princess spread her succubus wings and flew to Tia land because you yelled at her for coming in late from her curfew.

Junior went wolf and killed a cow because he needed to blow off some steam after an argument, or someone put a jinx on their principle so that he does the chicken dance, trashes the school then runs through the school naked every time someone says a word that starts one of the twenty seven letters of the alphabet, or how about someone ate the pizza delivery man and then sucked the baby sitters blood when you had blood already in the refrigerator.

The point is that you can get advise until both of your ears bleed but you will learn nothing until the situation happens to you. There is no substitute for experience when you are a parent Tsukune…."

Eoko took a deep breath and then looked strait into his friends eyes and said.

"I'd be lying to you if I said that I envy you right now but to tell you the truth I don't envy you buddy….I really don't…..I can't carry your burdens for you, but I can help carry you…..I can say this with confidence Tsukune when I say that your reward is yet to come…..There are many joys and not to mention the pride that come with being a parent, these things may not always show themselves but I am positive that you will be a great father to all ten of your children my friend.

Now if you still want advice then the best advice that I can give you is plan for the future as best that you can while at the same time just take being a parent one day at a time okay. Remember you, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellissa the five of you have never been parents before….When your kids come into this world then you are like are like a baby yourself in your role as a parents. Equally inexperienced and scared to death of doing something wrong and messing up someone's life, but through the course of time both you and your child both will make mistakes, grow together and learn together."

"Wow Eoko that was really great where'd you all get that?"  
Tsukune asked in shock at hearing friend speak with such maturity before.  
Eoko scratched his head and said.

"I have no idea…..Sometimes I think its easier to come up with advise when you're single….Anyway if you still don't feel any better I am sure Tsurara and Ageha will be glad to help out. Besides both the succubus and the snow people races value children above all else so I am sure that both peoples will be brimming with advice and eager to help once The Snow Priestess and The Holy Mother of all Succubus find out how strong the kids are.

Heaven knows I could feel all ten of their holy powers along with three other types of energies that I have never felt before, a few moments after I got here…..So all ready I can tell that all of them will be something extra special to the youkia as well as to the humans. Also believe me when I say that you and the other girls will probably want a break to just be yourselves.. Also I will be glad to babysit for you if ever you need a break from being a parent…."

Tsukune sighed feeling a little better….But not by much.

"Also in regards to the prophecy of possibly ending the world thing, look the best thing for you to do is to just ignore it."

Tsukune looked at his friend with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"What I mean is raise the child as if the prophecy is never important. Remember he is your son and raise him as such. Teach him honor valor, and strength. Tell him to live as good a life as you and Moka have. Teach him right from wrong and let him make his own mistakes that is how people learn. Then when the time comes explain the prophecy as best the two of you can, tell him that just because a old man with a scroll says that he is going to do something horrible doesn't mean that he has got to do it.

Tell him that he has a choice and that choice is his to make alone….He can be a harbinger of The Apocalipse or he can choose to be a hero.... The point is in the end you and Moka will do the best that you two can but in the end the choice is up to him."  
Eoko said as he turned and walked down the hall.

"Oniieee sama!!!!" An all too familiar voice cried. A straw berry redhead burst through the double doors.  
Nazo Kamori in his morning star weapon mode, was in Koka's hands and beside Kokoa stood Yukari in her pointed witches hat.  
Both of them ran at Moka and Tsukune.

"Tsukune Moka how I've missed-AH!!!!" Yukira screamed as the little witch found herself floating in the air surrounded by bright while light. She looked down and saw Moka's, Kurumu's, Mizore's, Ruby's, and Mellissa's palms each glowed a different color which rose up and collected all around her in this white light.

"AH!!!! Tsukkune get me down-"

The little witches screams were cut short as she disappeared in a flash of white light. It dissipated until only Moka's palms glowed a blood red color. But strangely enough they soon turned into a dull pink and a pale red.

Kokoa was undeterred by the scene as she bore her fangs at Tsukune and changed at him with Kamori brandished in her hands.

"Tsukune!!!! I will kill you!!!!" Kokoa screamed as she ran at Tsukune only for her to scream in pain as she was hit in by a beam of pink light. The holy light glowed brightly from Moka's palms as it shot Kokoa off her feet and up into the air. Only to send her rocketing downwards plowing her face first into the carpet while breaking through eighty feet of hard concrete and cold steel, only to land her coldly face first into a room that was comprised of more concrete and steel.

"Ah I see Kokoa has found the training room." Olrin said as he gazed down the hole that the strawberry redhead had inadvirtantly man in his floor.

Inner Moka watched to scene play out in front of her from inside her head though she had no control of her body.  
Two small voices soon rang load and clear in her head.

"Too clingy bad!" said one boys' voice.  
"Too clingy bad!" said a girls' voice.

"Hummm it appears as though my kids agree with me in thinking that my sister Kokoa is too clingy…..Hummm there could be some advantages to being pregnant after all…" Inner Moka smirked.

Hello everyone. I hope that all of you liked chapter 37. I am working on chapter 38 now.  
As always review please.....

Cheers Dogsfang


	38. Chapter 38Something witchy this way come

Returns and Revelations chapter 38 Something witchy this way comess.

Yukari felt herself slam face first into a cold metal surface. The tiny witch opened her eyes and looked up to see the loving face of her mother Fujiko Sendo.

"Yukari what are you doing here?" Her mother said surprised to see her daughter suddenly appear out of thin air and fall face first onto the table she was sitting at.

"Mom……?" Yukari asked as if questioning what her eyes now shown her.

"Yes Yukakri dear its me. Now get off of the table and tell me what are you doing here?" Fujiko asked in a stern tone of voice as she narrowed her eyes and looked at her daughter. Yukari swallowed as she felt like a little kid who had just unexpectedly burst in and had now interrupted a very important meeting her mother was at.

The little witch got off the table. She turned her head around and took in the sights of the room in which she found herself in. She was in a dark room with only small pale beams of light shining down  
from the ceiling above illuminating seven faces of various witches and wizards who now were sitting at a large circular table that curved all around her. All of a sudden her brilliant memory clicked on and Yukari figured out where she must be…..

'This must be the council of magic…..Only the strongest of wizards or witches ever get a seat here…What is my mother doing on it?' Yukari wondered, however her curiosity would have to wait for a beautiful woman with long dark hair turned her unnerving gaze at Yukari. She was dressed in a long black robe, her piercing stern eyes gazed at the eleven year old witch as if she were almost amused to see Yukari standing before her while at the same time disappointed to see Yukari in her present state. The woman addressed both Yukari and her mother.

"Well Fujiko……This is your daughter…….the child prodigy that you have beamed, boasted and bragged about." The woman said tartly.

"Yes your grandness. This is my daughter Yukari Sendo and-"

"Silence! This council is not a babysitters! It does not tolerate any abrupt interruptions! Your daughter was scheduled to be presented to this council after she had finished her education and after she had pasted her magical reasoning coming of age test! I feel no magic from her and for that matter how did she get here? You will remove her immediately………" The woman in black said sternly.  
Yukari swallowed nervously.  
_  
"Talk to them! Tell them!" _A small voice echoed from inside her head.  
The young witch gulped once more a she suddenly shouted.

"I have urgent business with this council!" Yukari shouted shocking everyone in the room and bringing a swift silence to the room.

"You see," Yukari turned and looked at the woman in black. "your grandness…..Grand high witch I have come to warn you of the threat posed by Fairy tale and-"

"Your mother came before this council with the same drivel! I demand proof of such a claim!" The Grand High witch demanded.

Yukari felt a large weight on top of her head under her witch's hat. She pulled off her witch's hat. Reaching into it she pulled out a glowing orb of green light.

'_What in the world? The children must have put this in here when they sent me here. I wander what it does?' _Yukari wondered.

Then as if the orb was reading her thoughts it began to pulse with a greenish light all its own. The mysterious orb then throbbed and began to vibrate in the little witches hand. It then exploded showering tiny bits of green light almost like shards of shattered glass into the air which rained down on everyone present. Everyone's eyes began to glow with a greenish light which died down after a few moments.

The Grand High Witch took her seat. She reached into her cloak and withdrew a short black wand which she gave a sharp flick at Yukari and an old wooden chair appeared out of the shadows. The chair brought itself under the little witch and gave her a place to sit. Once Yukari was seated The Grand High witch cleared her throat and said.

"Ah, I see a memory orb…..That is highly advanced magic……Most impressive for one so small and for one your age so young…..You must have done both the teleport spell and the orb before you were stripped of your powers………" The raven haired witch said narrowing her eyes at the eleven year old daring her to contradict her claim.

"I must admit that I am jealous of you, child….not even I nor any of this council would not be able to do something like that. To think that I would see a spell of such power that has been supposedly pure speculation and myth ……Described by the first herself yet she never revealed how to do it. No one has ever seen it until now…." She said with a touch of admiration in her voice directed at Yukari.

"Excuse me your Grandness but what do you mean?" Yukari's mother asked confused as to The Grand High witch's astonishingly swift change of heart.

"It is said," The brunette witch began. "That The first Grand High Witch before she died copied her memories into orb. She said that whoever found the orb would be shown her memories and get her knowledge……The legend says that she left it behind and hid until her true heirs would arrive to claim it. The spell your daughter did was that same spell. It showed all of us what she saw and I am convinced of what you had told this council earlier. The two stories make sense they support each other. Now who among us is willing to support and honor Fujiko's previous request?" The Grand High witch spoke.

The other five members of the council raised their wands in support then lowered them.  
The Grand High witch then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Yukari and her mother again.

"This council misjudged you Yukari……..Your mother it appears hadn't told us the complete truth about you. She has always spoken of your genius and knowledge of all things in regards to youkia and magic. However…." The Grand High Witch lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes as she and along with the other five members of the council glared angrily at Yukari's mother as if she were being silently accused of deliberately concealing something from them.

"It seems that she neglected to speak to us of your natural talent for magic…Especially for spells that are considered to be of the exceptionally rare type…….It is said that the stronger the magic user the longer the time it takes to find a reason for doing the art……Well considering what I have seen here today I have made up my mind…..I will take you Yukari Sendo on as my apprentice once this disgusting affair with Fairy Tale has been dealt with."

Fujiko looked at her daughter then to The Grand High Witch with a great deal of hesitation present in her voice.

"With all due respect your grandness please perhaps you should reconsider-"

"No!" The eldest witch cried out as sparks flew from her wand. "I will not change my mind about this and the offer for your daughter to be my apprentice is not negotiable Fujiko………" The Grand High witch said firmly as if that settled the matter. She turned and said to Yukari.

"Tell me who was your first teacher?" She asked.

"Mother taught me the basics……I'm pretty much self taught beyond that." Yukari said trying not to sound too proud of herself. A picture of Ruby flashed in her mind. Speaking quickly she added. "That is until I got to the academy your grandness."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I meant that once I got to the school I was picked on for being a boarder being your grandness…..Because of this I was a trouble maker, that is until I made friends that carried about me ma'am. There was one other witch to whom I have learned from your Grandness. Her name is Ruby Toujo she works for the Chairman at the academy as his secretary. I look up to her and she has taught me a great deal as well. I wouldn't be the witch that I am today if not for my friends and Ruby san, Your Grandness." Yukari said quickly.

The Grand High witch closed her eyes and considered Yukari's words carefully.

"I see, well you do realize that in telling me this you may well have changed my mind about me taking you as my apprentice?" She said.

"Yes your grandness I have. I just wanted you to hear the truth from me and not from The Board Chairman ma'am.

"Hummmm……You were criticly honest about yourself and were willing to expose your own faults even if it ment sacrificing that to which you wanted most......Well I will go to Academy for Youkia and speak to The Board Chairman about your record. If I like what I hear I will have all of your files get transferred over to my office. That way we can start your training after you get your powers back. If we are lucky then hopefully we can start some time after summer break after you graduate from The Academy…………..Be warned little one…." The high witch hissed dangerously.

"I do not and will not tolerate any jokes, pranks or any troublemaking of the sort from you." The raven haired witch tapped Yukari on her chest with her wand.

"Many have begged me to take them as my student claiming that they were special, gifted, and would do wanders….and each and everyone of them failed my teachings! If you put one toe so much as out of line I will bind you of your powers for good! I am taking an awful risk in choosing you being so young an age, and I do not like to be disappointed….Do not disappoint me, do I make myself clear?" Her voice said dangerously low.

Yukari swallowed. "Yes your grandness ma'am….." The little witch said nervously as she struggled not to show weakness in front of her leader.

The Grand High witch smiled. "Good this council is adjourned."

I know it was a short chapter but don't worry the next one will be longer....Hopefully if work and class's don't fence me in!

Cheers Dogsfang


	39. Chapter 39 Further mischief

Returns and Revelations chapter 39 Further mischief.

"Where did they send her?" Ruby demanded as she placed both of her hands on her stomach as if expecting an answer only to receive none.

"Well I'm sure that whereever they sent her Yukari will be okay….I don't know how I know but I just do...." Tsukune said quickly and he held Ruby in his arms despite the death glares from the other girls.

A sharp ring split the air The Exorcist picked up the glowing crystal ball off of the pillow only to see the face of one of his guards in it.

"Yes." He said sharply.

"Sir The Grand High Witch wishes for an audience with you in regards to one Yukari Sendo Sir…"

"Why?"

"Well Sir she says that the girl turned up unexpectedly and made a big impression on herself and on the rest of the council of magic as well.  
The Grand High Witch says that she is going to take the girl on as her apprentice, but before that happens, she and the rest of the council wish to hear your opinion of the girl in regards to her time at the school sir. She also said that whether you like it or not she and the rest of the council will be arriving at the academy in three days time. No excuses….."

"Hee….Hee..…Such a stubborn woman…..Tell her that I eagerly look forward to her arrival." The Board Chairman chuckled as the image disappeared. The second Hades King turned and looked at Tsukune and said.

"It appears that the girl had made a big impression with her peoples' leader." The Bus Driver chuckled as he and The first Hades Kind walked down the hall way and out of sight.

Tsukune sighed as he turned and walked to his bedroom.

He got into bed and turned out the light, only to feel his bed sag under the weight the suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed. He reached over to turn on the lamp but a strong but feminine hand stopped him and shoved him into the pillows and covers.

"Moka?" Tsukune whispered. His question was soon answered as he felt a prickle of fangs on his neck as they sank down into his neck and began to feast on his blood.

"Tsukune do you want the baby?" Inner Moka whispered in a serious tone as she released her fangs from his neck.

"Of course Moka, I want the babies…. They are a product of our love and I will care and love the two of them even more when they enter this world." Tsukune said as he reached up and caressed Inner Moka's cheek.

Inner Moka put more of her weight down on him as she reached up and grabbed onto his neck as if determined to choke him.

"Babies?....What do you mean babies Tsukune?" Inner Moka said dangerously as she put more of her weight down on him restricting his movements. The silver haired vampire then reached up and grabbed onto his neck as if determined to choke him.

"I mean….I sure that there is more than one baby……One boy and one girl…..I know for a fact that each of you is carrying one boy and one girl……..That is one of the last things that Gelnarf showed me before he vanished……..Moka……air……." Tsukune gasped. Inner Moka released her hold one him and said.

"Tsukune you will love our babies right? Promise me that you will love them?" Inner Moka whispered.

"Yes Moka I will love our children…The two of them are strong and powerful like you…..The two of them have a destiny greater than anything we can imagine...We should be proud of what we have done…." Tsukune murmured

Moka brought her lips crashing into his. Her tongue brushed his lips and got them to open for her. Mokas' tongue rushed forward into his mouth. It caressed very tooth and every spot in his mouth.  
The silver haired vampire heard him moan in contentment.  
Inner Moka grabbed onto Tsukune.  
Tsukune started to squirm, Moka's grip on him tightened as she pulled him closer to her. Mokas' red eyes never leaving his. The blazing orbs of amber and crimson bore into his brown ones' demanding her mates attention.

"After this mess with Fairy Tale is over I want to go home and tell mother and father about the pregnancy. They deserve to know that the two of them will be grandparents. Once they find out the two of them will probably want to kill you and help me raise the children on my own…..Father and Mother will pleased beyond measure when they find out how strong they two of them are….Both my parents will give each of them harsh training sessions, while at the same time spoil them rotten as well. Kokoa, Hokii and Kahula will do the same to them as well once they find out." Inner Moka sighed.

Another sag in the bed announced the arrival of four more expectant youkai mothers.  
Tsukune pulled Moka close to him and he moved over to make room for Kurumu on his left. Mizore settled for his right shoulder. Mellissa and Ruby climbed over Mizore and Kurumu and both laid on top on Tsukune's chest on either side of Inner Moka.

Slowly but surely Tsukune and the rest of the girls each managed to find a position beside him on the massive bed. After a few minutes of getting adjusted and comfortable everyone fell asleep. Unbeknown to any of the girls or Tsukune a pair of red tendrils of energy emerged from Moka's palms. It then opened the door and wandered down the hall…..

Olrin slipped back on his rosario/ holy lock around his neck once more. Letting his vampire blood go into dormancy once again. The silver haired vampire glared at him in scrutinizing his appearance.

"As I have said Senda the information the council sent to you is wrong…..As you can see I am a vampire myself. Now Senda fight my son, in doing so it would help to convince you that in no way are we related to humans…. Because as you know a human would have no chance of defeating you where as a vampire way have slim chance. Also look at the files I have given you regarding Kasumi's parents…..Kasumi's great grandparents on her fathers' side were Princess Nightpetretes and Prince Vrigo. Now the prince and the princess had only one son and he ruled over the remains of the house of Usher after his father and mother were assassinated on an illegal order from The Assassination Squad. He in turn married Prince Vego's only daughter ….Thus was born Kasumi's father who in turn married Kasumi's mother.

Now Kasumi's mother's side of the family tree….Kasumi's grand mother was the last surviving member of the house of the fangless. The house of the fangless had a DNA Pattern like no other. The DNA bore a striking resemblance to human DNA, and the tribe were not like normal vampires at all. They did not suck blood, instead their bodies produced massive amounts of it and they were forced to expel it into another vampire once a month. Beyond that they were very powerful at withstanding water as well as perfect at blinding in with humans. They were one of the first tribes of vampires who mated with humans and as a result they were brutally slaughtered by The Extermination Squad on The Council's orders. A single child surviving the slaughter but there is nothing after that…..I have proof of their existence in my archives. I'll show you in a few hours. All you would have to do is test my daughter in laws DNA and it would tell you all that you need to know.

Now after her father and mother were married Kasumi was born. As if somehow sensing their end was near both of them ordered for their only daughter to adopted by humans whom they knew would care for her. I trust that you will confirm this with the council once you tell them?" Olrin prodded.  
Senda raised her chin up in an arrogant jester.

"HUMPH! I will leave such tedious paper work to the scribes who work in the blood archives.….."

Olrin inwardly sighed in relief. _'Thank heavens that she believes the story for Kasumi's mother I can't go around telling her that Kasumi's mother was human now can I….Prince Vego was a noble of the fangless but she doesn't need to know that but oh thank heavens I stole the reconds of legendary Youkai as well as the blood line tree's of the fangless vampires, along with a few other scrolls...God the security around The Temple of Night stinks. I even mangaed to copy all the scrolls in the records and arcives room......Oh thank Kami for the inefficiency of the Extermination Squad. Now that I have bored her to death all I have to do is just hack into the Killing List and take Tsukune's name and Moka's names off……Also hack into the blood archives and plant the evidence. Then leave the assassin with the knowledge to pass on with my vampire DNA.' _Olrin through happilly.

'_Forgive me my son for this is necessary….._' Olrin thought as he lead the silver haired vampire, now dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a wife beater to the training room.

Unbeknown to Olrin Kasumi and Asumi were laying peacefully asleep in bed when a red tendril of energy crept into the room. It began to wrap itself around both of their wrists. Slowly both Asumi and Kasumi began to change their normal hair began to change into silver. Two drops of blood flowed from each of their wrists and disappeared in a flash of white light. Then each of their silver hair changed back to normal.

A few hours latter…………..

"Ummph! That doesn't look like much of a challenge old man! Your son looks weak and fragile I could probably crush him in one blow. I find it hard to believe that the information the council gave to me in regards to your grandson's assassination was incorrect…..All I have that points to the contrary is the perverted priest Eoko's word, when he told me that the boy was a vampire…..Also I have seen your transformation….Besides that all the information I have says that the boy is human and that I should kill him too…..Very seldom is the council's information ever wrong….." Senda called dangerously as she now stood across the room glaring at Kasumi, Asumi, Tsukune and Moka.

Olrin walked over to his son and said softly.

"Ah my son it is good to see you…..Now open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." Olrin said to Asumi with a evil gleam in his eyes as he threw a small chocolate like ball into his sons mouth. Asumi gagged as he swallowed the bitter candy.

Olrin then turned to Senda and shouted "ATTACK NOW!"

Kasumi then watched in horror as the vampire assassin rushed at her husband.  
Olrin then wrapped his arm around his daughter in law. While his now dead wife appeared behind Kasumi and said.

"Please try to relax Kasumi dear everything will be fine. Now get ready to see some real action. Belief it or not your husband is an expert at Taijutsu."

"No he is not. My husband is good at many things but not martial arts. I would have known…..about…..it….." Kasumi then stared open mouthed along with Tsukune. Inner Moka raised an eyebrow in shock as her new father in law began to stumble around acting like a drunken idiot.

Senda threw a punch in his direction. He stumbled and dipped to the right causing the bunch to narrowly avoid his face. He stood up and spun around in an uneven circle near Senda, reaching out with both his hands as he quickly groped both of her breasts as if mocking her in his drunken state. The vampire in turn was seeing red as she spun around and aimed a punch at his head even as he continued to stagger and weave unevenly around her. Asumi ducked her punch to his left while he brought his right hand up and caught another punch.  
Asumi then curled his left hand up and stuck out two fingers. He quickly hit her on her neck and on her chest. He seemed slow but gradually he began to speed up.  
His movements seemed disorderly yet rhythmic almost like watching a master pianist who hasn't played the piano for a long time.

'_Something is wrong! He's gotten faster……No wait its not that he's gotten faster! It's that I've gotten slower!'_ Senda thought furiously.

Asumi weaved to his right taking her arm around behind her back even as he reached around and grabbed onto her left hand and held onto it. Using this momentary distraction he brought his right foot upwards to deliver a swift kick to the back of her head temporarily stunning her. Asumi then curved his back downwards bringing her up and over it landing her on her feet. He then let go of both of her hands and punched her in the chest and stomach sending her flying into the wall of the sparing room.

Senda ran and ducked Asumi's' next blow. Senda made a sharp turn to her right bringing her fist upwards aiming at Asumi's head only to have him catch it and give it a sharp turn to the right breaking it while slamming his own fist against the back of her head. He then turned pivoting on the balls of his feet. Using the added momentum he swung again hitting Senda in the head once on the front and once on the back. He then brought his left fist around and slammed it into his opponent's stomach. Senda doubled over in pain as she coughed up blood. Tsukune's father then grabbed Senda and threw her into the wall across the room.

Briefly stunned the vampire assassin found herself on her hands and knees on the floor in a corner of the room. Asumi rushed forward and delivered an upper cut driving her into the wall. He jumped back a few inches to deliver a quick roundhouse kick knocking Senda to the floor once more. Asumi kicked Senda in the chest causing her to roll over and stumble back long enough for him to throw her into the air. He then leaped after her and spun around bringing out his right leg out in midair and delivered a few swift kick to Senda's chest driving her into the floor. Senda got up apparently unaffected, she leaped at her attacker once more only for him to fall to the floor and bring his right foot forward and kick her into the air. He got up and leaped after her grabbing onto her and turning the two of them upside down in mid air. He held onto her as the two of them fell to the floor. A sharp crack was heard as Senda's head it the floor.

Kasumi looked through the broken ruble to see her husband alive and unhurt.

"He let go of her at the last second Kasumi dear." Olrin informed her as he gestured to the now unconscious vampire.

"How did he-"

"Ah yes he was trained in Taijutsu. I taught him how to hit pressure points along the body to slow down the flow of blood to different parts of the body. I also trained him myself in Taijutsu as well. Also his official instructor was a zombie woman by the name of Ling-Ling Wong.  
She unfortunately was in the youkai mafia so as soon as his training was complete I asked her to leave and when she wouldn't I forced her to go.  
That woman wanted to kill Asumi and make him one of her zombie minions….Stupid woman….

Now I found that he can do Taijutsu to his best compactly if he is drunk. He once faced off against two fox youkai and he was completely wasted. The fight had something to do with two naked water nymphs or something. Anyway he beat the two of them unconscious, it was quite impressive if I do say so myself. However I found out that the only type of alcoholic drink that would work is a special homemade recipe that only I know. I then figured out how to mix it with chocolate and I then condensed it down to a single chocolate bonbon which would get him instantly drunk a few seconds after eaten."  
Olrin said not attempting to hide the smugness in his voice at his cleverness.

"I am happy to see that he has not lost his touch. Tell me has he been practicing at all?"

"I want to make you feel beautiful Kasumi……Let me squeeze your boobies…..Come on I want to suck on your nipples! I want to make you feel like a woman!" Asumi screamed as he snuck up behind his wife and began to grope her breasts with her right hand while he held her in his embrace and began to kiss her neck.

Hello everyone there is chapter 39 I hope that all of you enjoyed it. I am working on chapter 40 now.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	40. Chapter 40 Sins of the flesh

Returns and Revelations chapter 40 Sins of the flesh.

Hello everyone just a quick warning this chapter if you couldn't tell from the title is pretty much a lemon. It depices acts of sex so if you do not want to read this chapter then do not do so.

"I don't think so Gin." Eoko said as he shoved the glass filled with the sickly yellow and orange liquid back across the bar toward the werewolf. Ever since finding Olrin's stash of Full Moon wine Gin was painfully drunk and having a ball trying to get Tsukune's priest friend to drink any type of alcoholic beverage that the werewolf could get his paws on.

"So Tsukune mated with your cousin and got her pregnant now she is carrying a baby that is in essence half vampire and half werewolf..Woooowwww so your people and the vampires' most likely will order the two of them to be killed because each race will fear a blinding of the races……Sweet! It's like that Underworld Evolution and Underworld Rise of the Lycans movies….Now I am living it sort of…..Except there's no hot vampire babes that looks like Cate Blanchett here. Ha! HA!"

"Okay here try this." Gin howled as he opened up another crate and inspected a bottle. "It says sacrificial wine. Hey priest you can drink this right?" Gin laughed as he poured a glass of the deep purple liquid and slid it across the bar to Eoko.  
Eoko looked at the wine and dipped his finger in it. He took it out and sucked the wine off.

"WOW!" He cried and grabbed the glass which he quickly downed.

Gin smirked evilly as he pour the priest another glass to which he quickly drank.  
_"This has just gotten fun….."_ Gin thought as he began to pour Eoko another round of Sacrificial wine.

A few minutes later Senda opened the door a furious look was on her face.

"How dare I lose to that common vampire!!!!" She screamed.

Gin smiled as he saw her and ran into the back room and began to dig through the crates hoping to find something that vampires would drink. He spied a large crate stamped with a bunch of funny squiggly lines of vampire glyphs in the corner of one of the back rooms. He quickly cracked it open only to find a red liquid enchased in glass bottles.  
He brought out a bottle and opened one. The werewolf poured the vampire a drink in a glass.  
The vampire woman took one sniff of the red liquid and quickly downed the glass. She grabbed the bottle from Gin and began to chug the red liquid in the bottle down her throat with expert ease.

* * *

Senda staggered down the hall of the mansion trying in vain to find her room. She glowed and threw open the nearest door that her hand was touching. To her happiness there was a large bed complete with curtains on all four sides of it with sheets and pillows.  
The assassin shut the door and stripped out of her human clothing that her host had given her.

"Oh the human scent on those is disgusting….Thank heavens I like to sleep in the nude." She sighed as she crawled into bed.

'_Hummm..This bed is extremely soft and has a nice set of pillows to lay my head on. Hummm, this bed has a nice scent too….It smells like that perverted priest. No I must not think like that…. A good nights rest will help to cure my hang over nicely…. Oh thank the blood god for this small mercy…...'  
_  
Senda laid down on the mattress and fell asleep, only to have the mattress she was sleeping on move an inch. A shadow moved and wrapped one of the blankets around Senda pulling her closer to its source.  
Senda unconsciously wrapped herself around a pillow that smelled of mountain air and warm spice.  
A set of lips pressed themselves against her neck in a soft kiss.  
The silver haired vampire opened her eyes and softly bit into Eoko's semi muscular chest purring with delight as the blood assaulted her senses and that was now dripping down her throat.

"AH!!!! The blood it burns like liquid napalm. Oh! It feels good…..I must have more!" Senda then bit down in the junction of her bed followers neck reveling in the sexual thrill of the inhuman burn of her lovers blood as it assaulted her sense and torched its way down her throat.

It felt like she was being burned alive from the inside out, only to have her body heal once more and let the fire in Eoko's blood roar up again and try to incinerate her once again. Ignoring the pain Senda let her fingers dance across Eoko's chest and then down to his waist until they reached the only article of clothing that separated both of their bodies from each other…….Eoko's boxers…..The silver haired vampire ran her fingernails under the waist band while giving them a firm pull downwards ripping them down and off his legs, only to toss them somewhere outside the curtains that surrounded the bed. The vampire then reached down and gave Eoko's member a firm squeeze fallowed by a stroke of her talented fingers.  
_  
'Ohhh! That felt divine….It's a shame I'm a celibate monk otherwise damn this would be a great dream that I'm having. I might as well enjoy it….I mean this is a fantasy after all I mean getting my blood sucked by a vampire…….Hell this will probably as close to real sex as I will ever get…..'_

Eoko reached out with one of his hands and squeezed Senda's breasts as he pulled her to him as the vampire let out another moan of delight as she felt him caress her bottom and then slowly move down to her thigh only to start to move back upwards to begin again.  
Senda growled at her bed fellows slow foreplay in his attempt to get her aroused. Ever the impatient one she pulled his hands away from her body and flipped him over onto his stomach. Grabbing his right hand she pulled it behind his back.

"I am not a patient woman priest…..When I want something I take it!" She hissed into his ear dangerously. The silver haired vampiress brought her other hand down and gave Eoko several smacks on his bottom swiftly turning it a hash cherry red while at the same time dislocating his shoulder.

"Ah Senda-"

"Don't you dare so much as try to lie to me by telling me that you don't want me….Because I know that you do…..and no matter how much I want to fight it I want you to Eoko….I don't take kindly to men to whom I know would simple use my body and then run….I know that you are not that type of man and that makes my blood boil…..I want you and I intend to have you….  
Not just for this night but for many more to come……I will be damned before I am denied of what I want and right now I want you. Don't make me take what I want from you……  
You may not like what I do to you now Eoko but after a few hundred years you will love it. I think it's time that you forsake the divine and give into the pleasures of the flesh; and join me in the darkness and the night forever." She snarled as she sank her fangs down into his neck only this time instead of feasting on his holy blood she began to inject her own into his system.

"Senda……I….." Eoko struggled to speak as he felt the vampire blood enter his system and clash with his.

Senda feel her body weaken as she gave him her blood as well as see her bed mates weaken as well as her blood rushed through him.

The silver haired vampire flipped him over and placed her mouth over Eoko's member and tickled it with her tongue. The one tickle became a stroke and that stroke soon changed into a nip which then became a fevered bite with her sharp fangs.

Eoko cried out as a twisted mixture of pleasure and pain assaulted his penis.

Senda smiled to herself as she felt his member rise to the occasion inside her mouth. She continued to suckle on it until it released its treasure inside her mouth. Senda happily swallowed and purred at its spicy yet salty taste. She gave his dick another bite with her fangs and released it from her mouth only to grab it once more in her hands and impale herself on it with as much force as a vampire hunter would use when driving a stake through the heart of a vampire.

"Ohhh…It feels so good Eoko….God you holy men are well endowed! It's a damn shame your gods demand you remain virgins…..My sisters would love to taste your blood and your seed….Thankfully that is a pleasure that only I will get!" Senda groaned as she thrust her hips forward sinking Eoko's penis further into her body.

Eoko reached up and grabbed onto her hips and wrapped his legs around her waist increasing the feeling between them.

"Senda….I-"

"Shut up! Even vampire women aren't afraid to show affection to the man that they love…..The only words out of your mouth will be my name or moans of pleasure because if I hear anything different I will break your right hand and you will never masturbate again." She hissed.

"Then again with a woman like me with you in your bed why would you want to…In fact if I ever see you with your hand down your pants I will throw you unto the nearest bed that I can find and make you to promise to never touch yourself when you have me to please and pleasure you! You will scream my name until you remember who you belong to my Eoko….." Senda growled in a smug like tone as she relished the feeling of her pussy muscles, gripping his cock and milking it for every drop of Eoko's seed.

Eoko groaned again as he used his remaining good hand pulling Senda down onto his chest while he thrust his hips upwards and sank his penis in deeper receiving a moan of pleasure for his efforts even as he continued to thrust into the vampire female with all his might.

"AH!!" Eoko you seed….It tingles and burns! Oh, ah!" Senda howled in both pain and pleasure as she felt Eoko spurt his seed into her body.

How many times he released inside her the assassin didn't know. All that she knew was that however much he released inside of her it felt like he had filled her to the brim, and the only thing keeping his creamy seed inside her was his cock, which she was in no hurry to ask him to remove from her any time soon.

Senda wrapped her arms around Eokoa laying her head onto his chest and let the peaceful beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Hello everyone! There is chapter 40! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	41. Chapter 41 Cutting off Fairy Tales head

Returns and Revelations Chapter 41 Dangers of grandparents, Miyabi's past, and cutting off Fairy Tales head.

Ah yes a quick warning before we get started. This chapter contains graphic and extreme acts of cruelty, abuse and 'animal cruelty' if you do not want to read that part then just skip over it or don't read it.

"Kahula your…..Pregnant?" Miyabi asked in disbelief as he struggled to pick himself up off the floor of his now ruined kitchen.

"Yes." Kahula said keeping her voice calm and steady.

'_Please don't let him leave me once he knows…'_ Kahula silently prayed though her tears betrayed her true feelings.  
Miyabi brushed her tears away from her face and kissed Kahula pulling her into his warm embrace only to feel something slam into his stomach sending him backwards into the remains of his kitchen.  
Miyabi got up and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes as he stared in shock as a small hand stretched his lovers stomach and formed a tight fist.  
Miyabi swallowed nervously as he looked at the hand that suddenly started protruding from Kahula's stomach.

"Kahula are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Miyabi asked as he pointed downwards to Kahula's stomach.  
Kahula looked down and quickly grew pale as she took in the sight of the small hand that was coming out from her stomach. She too swallowed as she turned and looked at Miyabi and said.

"Yes I do….I was hoping that you didn't and that it was just me….."

"Okay so we aren't both seeing things so-"

"Ah I was wandering when that creepy old hag would leave….Kahula was it…Ah yes I never got a chance to thank you for breaking me out of The Hades Kings Prison. Granted my grandson did all the work but never the less its neither here nor there, I am grateful to you both."

"Kahula who is this?" Miyabi demanded as he took in the sight of the man who looked like him and had somehow gotten into his home and knew his lover.

"So this is my son. Well he does look a scoundrel doesn't he. HA! He looks just like I did when I was young. The two of us are almost a mirror image he and I." Aembiy ran his hand threw his black hair that sat on his head.

"You are not my father…..You couldn't be!" Miyabi snarled then despite his numerous injuries he got up and slammed the man into the wall and began to punch him in the face.

"He raped my mother and then abandoned her!" Miyabi slammed his fist into his fathers face once more.

"Oh my son that part is true I did rape your mother and it felt damn good, but the other part about me disappearing and leaving your mother well that I did unwillingly….You see after I had my way with your mother I unfortunately started to stalk her on a daily bases and in doing so I developed an unheathy obsession for her and in the end I forced my way into her life. I would have stayed with the two of you if I had the choice but I didn't.  
When I disappeared I left you with a single mirror and the name to which I gave you Miyabi."

"I don't believe you." Miyabi said as he slammed his fist into the mans face once more.

"I can prove it......When you were six years You had a pet raccoon named Chumly. It escaped from its cage one night and I made you find it and catch it. When you did I made you watch as I skinned the poor creature alive and take out all its organs. When the poor thing finally died I took the organs and cooked them on the stove and made you eat them for supper. After that I took the skin and nailed it to the wall of your room." Much to Kahula surprise the man began to get slightly misty eyed as if recalling a fond memory.

"Do you remember the one time I made you clean the toilet with you tongue…Oh that amused me to no end..HA HA!  
Then theres also the beatings I would give you. I would always beat you until you were senseless. Then I would start to break bones….."Aembiy had sickeningly disgusting smile on his face then as he continued to take Miyabi on a gruesome trip down memory lane.

"I gave you more than your fair share of broken bones if I recall correctly. After your chores were done I would always fire up my blow torch and heat up a pair of chains that I loved….Then I would strip you naked and chain you up in your basement bedroom and watch as you screamed in pain like little girl in. Your mother would always make you eat cat and dog food along with the 'clean water" she got from the toilet. Oh that woman knew I was watching her every move for she never brought you anything edible except on your birthday……"

Kahula swallowed as she nervously continued to listen to Aembiy's sickening stories of her lovers childhood. She gazed over at Miyabi as he kept a straight face cold emotionless as he continued to listen to the man.

"On your tenth birthday I gave you a cooked sheep's head to eat. You ate at the head like it was you last meal. You picked it clean of all its trimmings. Then the monkey head with chilled brain inside of it. Now your eighteenth birthday is the one I cherish the most…..I remember it like it was yesterday. I kidnapped two girls in the town that we lived near. I knocked the first one unconscious and I cut out her heart and made you eat it. After that I took the second one and chained her up above your sleeping cot.

Afterwards I chained you to you sleeping cot and put a pair of horse blinders on you so you could only look straight up at her. Then I cut off your eye lids so you could not close your eyes and try to hid from what you were about to see. Then I forced you to watch as she screamed uselessly for help only for none to arrive. After a few weeks she died from lack of food and water. That was when the real fun started…" Aembiy chucked darkly as he recalled the inhuman memory with fondness as he laughed in enjoyment.

'_I'm not so sure that I'm going to like this man's idea of fun from everything that I've heard so far….This man is a monster….Even vampires would never treat our own children like the way this man treated Miyabi….Granted father, aunt Livia and mother were firm and strict with me along with all of my sisters but there's no doubt in my mind that all of them loved us._Kahula thought as she struggled to keep her composure.

They would never beat any of us just allow themselves to feel joy at inflecting pain….The only time that they ever hit us was during training or sparing sessions. Even then they knew when we reached our limit and they would always stop. We always got a chance to heal afterwards and rest. Good food along with blood packets to help speed our recovery. They always had great pride in all of us that was their way of expressing love and kindness even though it's a bit firm.'

"Tell me Miyabi my son do you remember what happened then?" Aembiy asked.

Miyabi said nothing but continued to stare at the man in silence.

"Well in case you forgotten, which I doubt……After the girl died I let her body decay over your sleeping cot. Day after day, week after week I forced you to watch as she decomposed…..Your mother feed you soup and changed your bedding while you watched. It must have been a barrel of fun when one of her eyes fell from its place in her skull and into your naked body….Major organs came later I'm sure, stomach, liver, and the like….

I am sure that the stench of death was as sweet as perfume to you after you got used to it, especially when she got down to her bare bones…..Now if this walk down memory lane doesn't help convince you then bring the small mirror to me. There's a small hidden compartment in it with a picture with you, your mother and myself." Aembiy grinned as he looked at his son.

"Miyabi go, than you can get proof and see for yourself if he's telling the truth….." Kahula nodded.  
Miyabi went into his bedroom and got the mirror and then handed it to the man in the dark suit.  
Aembiy ran his hand over the back of the mirror a small piece on the side of the mirror slid downwards and a small rectangular picture slid out. On it stood a man with dark hair wearing a dark black suit, a woman with multiple dark bruises on her cheeks wearing a black and white maid outfit. Between the two of them was a small boy with messy black hair, wearing a dark gray boarding school uniform. None of them looked very happy.

"This looks like a prison photo." Kahula said as she caught a quick glimpse of it as the photo was passed from Aembiy to Miyabi.

"Lucky guess….Old man." Muttered.

"Good now I can see that you believe me now, so as I was saying before I disappeared. Well the First and Second Hades Kings hunted me down for the crime of murdering several humans, snow women as well at vampires, for trying to bring down the grand barrier that separates the human from the youkai world, and finally for killing the third Hades King.

I must have inflicted more serious injuries on him then I thought, for I originally felt him to be alive even when I was captured by The First Hades Kings men….The third looked horrible but alive when I was brought before him. When I was in the dungeons of the school my rosario must have taken his power and I didn't realize it….It must have happened before the First and Second locked me away and transformed my Rosario so that I couldn't use my vampire power…. He must have died before I was escorted from the school and transferred to the prison dimension….

But now I am sure that he is dead…The Rosario briefly pulsed with his energy, energy to which I now gave to my grandson……." Aembiy paused as if considering something…..

"My grandson even though he will probably be just a vampire he will be a vampire with the power of a god…….I look forward to treating my grandson with the same love and affection that I gave to you….Believe me when I say that I am proud of you my son from what little I have seen you have done alright for yourself despite my absence.

Considering you live in a nice apartment, well it was nice until that old hag came in and you have married a beautiful vampire whom I am sure is extremely good at sex as she is at killing…..Anyway we can talk more about this in the morning. Don't worry about arranging a room for me. I'll just go downstairs knock on a door and kill whoever opens it along with anyone else who maybe in there. It'll help me to relax and have a good nights sleep."

"Father….There is something that you should know….." Miyabi said.

"What's that?" Aembiy turned and looked at his son.

"Mom is still alive you know, keep that in mind."

Aembiy snorted as he turned around to leave. "My son I am absolutely counting on that. That bitch always said she would never die until she killed me herself or she saw my body and pissed on my grave. Its no surprise to me that she wants to see me dead. The next time I meet her I'll give her a nice bloody smile from ear to ear with my favorite knife….See you tomorrow for breakfast son."  
With that Aembiy turned and exited the apartment leaving Miyabi and Kahula alone.

"Miyabi I'm sorry I-"  
Miyabi pressed his lips to Kahula's and silenced her.

"Kahula its okay. It's clear to me from what my father said that you didn't know what you were doing when you freed him. I'm not going to let him hurt you or the baby." Miyabi reached down and placed his hand gently on her stomach. Okay let's just get some sleep alright. I can deal with father in the morning…Also I can deal with my mother when she arrives here, as I am sure that she will come here, and soon……" Miyabi said cryptically.

* * *

Two muscular men in white uniforms struggled to hold down a dark haired woman in a strait jacket. A clean white room covered in white pads of soft but firm padding surrounded her She screamed as she thrust her head up and bit one of the guards ears. The woman pulled at it with her teeth and felt a flutter of happiness as her teeth tore through cartilage and succeeded in ripping the man's ear off.

She held it between her teeth as she looked at the screaming guard as blood gushed from his ear. She spit her grisly trophy back in the face of the other guard as the woman quickly dislocated her shoulder and got it up through the opening at the top of the strait jacket. She let her fingers dance along each of the straps along the outside of the jacket swiftly undoing them all and getting herself out of the horrible contraption. The woman brought her fist up and knocked the second guard out then kicking the first man in the testicles she slammed her fist against his face rendering him unconscious.

She took both of their keys and security passes. The woman dug one of the keys into the padding that surrounded the floor and walls of the white room. Using the key she tore a hole in one of the pads and managed to rip it off. The woman continued to pull at the pad until another few came free along with the rods that connected them to the wall. She got a long rod of the padding, then took both guards and laid them down on top of each other. She then jammed the rod near the cover of the large air vent that gave air to the padded room.

Using both men as a fulcrum she pushed down on her end and pried the cover off of the vent. She got inside and made her way through the ventilation system tell she came to another vent she pushed down on it and it opened up into the main hallway that lead to the front door. The woman got out and landed on the floor. A large set of prison bars bard her way. A man in a gray uniform saw her and reached for his walkie-talkie. The woman reached threw the bars and grabbed onto his neck, snapping it while grabbing his keys. She unlocked the door and ran into the main room and out the doors to escape into the outside world.

"Goodbye insane asylum and hello world and sweet freedom! Out there somewhere is my son Miyabi and that bastard of a husband Aembiy. I will find the two of you; no matter what it takes." The woman said as she ran into the cool night air and disappeared….

* * *

A loud shrill came from a small black box on the nightstand, it echoed in the bedroom of the penthouse, rudely summoning one man from the world of dreams.

"Oh when I get to work tomorrow I will kill whoever it is who dared to call me at this god forsaken hour. But first I'll wake Kahula up so we can have sex then I will break my cell phone…..No first I'll break my cell phone, then I'll wake Kahula up so we can have sex." Miyabi cursed as he looked at his phone.

"Damn it must me important if the board is calling me this late."

Miybai got up and walked to a drawer and got out a large hallmark card. He opened it up and wrote a message to Kahula inside it. He walked over and sat it down on the nightstand. Sighing he started to shower and get dressed and prepare to met the other senior partners of Fairy Tale.

A few hours later…..

The gentle hum of the air conditioner stirred the orange haired vampire from her sleep. Opening her eyes she moved her hand across to the other side of the bed only to feel nothing but pillows, sheets and blankets.

'_He left me….Miyabi left me because of the baby…..'_ Kahula thought horrified at what she had awoken to find.  
Kahula spied a card on the nightstand, and opened it.  
_  
Dear Kahula,_

Don't worry I didn't abandon you or the baby and run for the hills. I have no intention to doing so and I want you to stay here with me by my side with the baby. I'm sure that the two of us have a long way to go as parents, but we will learn together. The reason that you awoke to find me gone and my side of the bed empty was that I got a call from The Board of Directors of the home office at Fairy Tale.

They said that The Senior Partners of Fairy Tales various branches are coming here to discuss what to do. Now that news of The Three Elders deaths, as well as the news of the deaths of four of the six member group that briefly took over Fairy Tale are dead. The Senior Partners are interested in me considering I killed two of the men who were part of the group that briefly took over Fairy Tale.

Oh yes you killed one of them as well, anyway, hopefully by the time you read this I will be back in your loving arms and letting you suck my blood.

Love Miyabi

P.S. The day after tomorrow we can go shopping for rings and then we can go back and visit your parents…..

Kahula got up, then after a quick shower got dressed in her green dress, arm gloves, tiara and high heels. She gently cleaned off her cross earrings that were her limiters and headed out the door of the penthouse.

An few hours later……………………….

Kahula hid in the shadows as she effortlessly evaded the various fool proof security measures and security forces that now encompassed Fairy Tales main office building. The orange haired vampire made her way up the stairwells until she came down the hall way to a pair of double doors. She pressed her palms against the warm wood of the twin oak doors that separated the main hall from the board room that the Senior Partners and Board of Directors along with Miyabi were meeting in. With a single gentle push she forced the doors to explode inwards sending fragments of wood throughout the meeting room.

Miyabi along with the other twenty youkai, who were rocketed off of their feet, and currently in human form, got up from the floor and sat down in their respected seats.

"Who is this Miyabi?" Demanded one youkai. The youkai let his human form dissolve until all that was left was a giant slug. Its stalk like eyes glared at the orange haired vampire.

"Is she your whore Miyabi, or is she the entertainment that you promised us?" Another youkai snorted as he let his human head dissolve until only that a massive eels head remained.

In a heartbeat both of her hands shot out and grabbed the two youkai around their faces and lifted the two of them off the ground. Kahula's palms glowed with a faint black light as she threw the two youkai against across the room and into separate walls at opposite sides of the room. The two collided with a sharp _crack_ as a deep crimson liquid decorated the back of the wall in which they had hit.

"I made their brains explode inside their skulls….." Kahula said as she glared at the remaining youkai who sat at the table then her gaze focused solely on Miyabi.

"Gentlemen may I present my fiancé Kahula Shuzen." Miyabi said quickly as he looked at the other board members and senior partners and finally to her.

"She a source of great strength to me. As all of you can see." Miyabi said quickly.

"Miyabi." Kahula whispered dangerously as she walked forwards to the black leather chair in which her fiancé now sat at the head of the table.

Miyabi swallowed trying not to show Kahula and the other chief members of Fairy Tale any weakness.

"Miyabi where were you?" Kahula smiled sweetly at him and the other members of Fairy Tales leadership.  
Miyabi struggled not to sweat as he found himself facing his judge jury and executioner. He returned Kahula's smile in return and said.

"As I told you angel fangs I had an emergency meeting of the board. I wrote down what happened and where I was along with my cell number so you could call me in case you wanted something. I was hoping that this meeting would be over soon and I would be back in your loving arms before you woke up. But now I can see that it is not the case."

"You could have woken me up and told me for yourself where you were going…..Instead I wake up alone and find you gone without so much as some sort of suitable explanation from you, much less a kiss goodbye. Because of that I am very unhappy with you…" Kahula whispered dangerously as she continued to smile sweetly at him.

"You're right I should have done that…and for that I am sorry." Miyabi said quickly.

"Its after midnight Miyabi come to bed." Kahula said angrily. Though it sounded like a mere statement to the other youkai, but to Miyabi he knew that Kahula would except only one answer to her silent demand.

"Kahula the meeting is almost over. It shouldn't take long at all, please wait outside and I will take you home then."

"Miyabi I said come to bed." Kahula said with more firmness and tenseness in her voice.

Miyabi seeing the further need to appease his fiancé he got up from his chair and kissed her, looking lustfully at his orange hair vampire who had just killed two youkai without removing her limiters.

All eight remaining youkai from The Board of Directors of the home office at Fairy Tale suddenly found something else to look at instead of their new leaders' sudden and all to intimate encounter with his wife.

"Perhaps we should call it a night?" One board director member said quickly to one other youkai who was dressed in a black suit and whom seemed to radiate authority.

"No we will not! That little upstart needs to stop thinking with his dick and keep it in his pants! Furthermore we of The Senior Partners believe that he lacks the necessary skills to lead one of our branches especially the home branch before consulting with us! So it is of the judgment of this assembly that we should kill him and his prostitute and throw the two of them out of our office window and claim that it was suicide!" The youkai cried.

All nine other men nodded in agreement.

As if somehow summoned by this one statement Kahula's right arm explode in a sea of crimson blood and take on its usual bat wings form. It lashed out and wrapped itself around all the youkai who were sitting at the table. The Senior Partners and The Board Members of the Home Office of Fairy Tale then began to tremble at the powerful killing aura they could feel emanating from the orange haired vampire

Kahula smiled sweetly at everyone. She reached down and pressed a small button on the large black phone that sat at the table then caressed Miyabi's cheek.  
A black mist began to drip from Kahula Shuzen's finger tips. It rushed under the door at outside into hallways of Fairy Tales main office. Screams of panic, pain mixed with the howls of misery that came from the speaker phone on the table.

Unknown to the chief youkia who were sitting at the table hundreds of lesser youkia who were part of Fairy Tales main office, were storming every door that would lead outside of Fairy Tale. Each of them determined to get out of the building and away from the black ink like mist that was disintegrating their fellow youkia's flesh, and bodies turning whoever came in contact with it into little more than skeletons.

Unfortunately for them every door in the building would not open nor shatter, no matter how much force was applied to it; in an effort to get it to open and release its employees, now turned into little more than an insane mob of prisoners inside their own office building determined to get out.  
Several members dressed in black heavy Special Forces black combat gear staggered forward and hit the heavy immovable glass doors that separated the rampaging youkai from the outside world.

"AH!!!!! Let us out! Open the doors please!" One minator youkai screamed as he found his face pressed against the glass door. Several hands grabbed his shoulders and thrust him backwards only to slam him forward against the door like a living battering ram in an effort to get the doors open.  
Several security forces staggered forward and fell against the door. One guards' helmet fell off in its masters' drunken sway revealing the guards, along with his friends, gruesome fate. The guards' youkai skull now was pressed against the door shattering any hope of escape for the imprisoned youkai.

How long the howls and screams echoed through the board room Miyabi preferred not to think about as a disturbing silence, that sent shivers of fright to the upper level youkai, creped across the intercom. Kahula flicked her bat like arm and cutting off the heads of all the youkai sitting at the table. The black mist oozed its way back into the orange haired vampires' hand as her other one resumed its normal appearance. Miyabi wrapped his arms around Kahula and said.

"Kahula how did you-"

"I didn't Miyabi….The baby helped me to do it…I don't know how I know but I do." Kahula said as she looked up at Miaybi afraid of him running in fear from her. Instead he looked deeply into her eyes and said.

"Kahula ……..The baby did that? Well that's….unexpected…..Anyway Kahula come I will call Mellem to take you back home. You need to rest considering your condition alright. I don't want you to be straining or over exerting yourself and risking your health as well as the baby's health." Miyabi whispered softly to her as he placed one of his hands on Kahula's stomach as he kissed her hand fallowed by her lips.

Kahula purred in relief, at Miyabi's comment, content with the knowledge that Miyabi had accepted her, and the baby and that he seemed happy and would do everything that he could to take care of them both. Kahula's happiness was short lived as she gave a small pout as she shoved Miyabi back into his chair at the head of the table.

She then advanced forward and sat on Miyabi's lap bridle style. She leaned into his neck happily breathing in his intoxicating scent then unable to help herself sank her fangs into his neck. Miyabi pulled Kahula closer to him even as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the feeling of closeness that the two of them were feeling right now.

Even through her intruding on their meeting was unexpected, to Miyabi it was most certainly not unwelcome, for in exchange for bringing a abrupt halt to their emergency meeting Kahula was giving him much arousal as she sucked his blood arousal that he would use latter to pleasure her. The orange haired vampire moaned and groaned in delight at the feeling of having Miyabi's sweet blood rushing down her throat. Kahula reached up and caressed Miyabi's cheek as she let go of his neck.

"Kahula I could have killed The Senior Partners and The Board of Directors of Fairy Tales Home Office by myself without your help, but I have to admit your way was much more effective than mine. It's a good thing that I taped this meeting. I'll edit this tape and send copies of it to Fairy Tales other offices along with the heads and bodies of their respective ex leaders. With the tape in hand along with the dead bodies the other low level youkai will want me to run Fairy Tale once they see our power." Miyabi muttered as Kahula kissed him once more her anger forgotten as the sweet taste of her blood mates blood danced down her throat.

Hello everyone there was chapter 41. I hope that all of you enjoyed it.

As always review!

Cheers Dogsfang


	42. Chapter 42 Lego's and tinker toys

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations Chapter 42. Lego's and Tinker toys are for sissies and other lesser beings.

I do not own Rosario to vampire it belongs to  
Ikeda Akihisa

Also yes I know that I went overboard and rocked the boat with Miyabi's childhood.....What can I say I have a been reading to much Stephine King, that and I have flare for the dramatic.

A pair of mist like hands glowed red as they moved under the door. Both of them briefly touched the sleeping vampire Senda, who was sleeping naked next to equally naked priest Eoko. For a few moments the vampire glowed with a faint red light but the light was extinguished as quickly as it appeared. The two hands moved over and briefly touched Eoko who also shone with a ruby red color, which faded mere moments afterward then the mist like hands disappeared.

Meanwhile another pair of mist like hands glowed with a brown light as they too inched their way underneath the door and briefly touched the sleeping form of Gabbrelle who was sleeping next to Gin. The perverted werewolf had his arms wrapped around her in a possessive gesture. Neither werewolf was aware that for a few moments that Gabbrelle briefly glowed a faint brown color only a few moments latter to have both her brownish glow and the pair of mist like brown hands disappear leaving neither werewolf the wiser.

A few hours later……………………

Kurumu got out of bed and took a shower. Getting dressed again she looked over her shoulder at her friends and mate fate Tsukune as she disappeared in a blaze of yellow light.  
A massive pile of glass and cans littered the ground. A disgusting stench rose up from the massive pile of garbage that covered the vast landscape of the garbage dump a burial place by any other name for used, broken and discarded appliances. Kurumu looked over the disgusting landscape and began to dig through the massive heaps of filth intent on finding something.

Mizore opened her eyes and noticed Kurumu gone but paid it no mind as she got up from the bed and took a cold shower.  
The purple haired snow girl then looked over to Tsukune and smiled as she to disappeared, in a blaze of blue light. Old rubber tires littered to ground along with other various rusted mechanical parts. Crushed and rusted heaps of metal that used to be cars were stacked up on top of each other like a deck of playing cards. Mizore shook her head as she look of the massive amount of parts that littered the ground as she began to sort through them all intent on finding something.

Mellissa opened her eyes and found Kurumu, and Mizore gone from the bed. The werewolf got up and took a shower. After getting dressed she grabbed a suit case and disappeared in a blaze of brown light only to appear twenty minutes later with a unconscious werewolf and a unconscious human woman under her arms with the suitcase handle still in her teeth. Mellissa gripped both her parents under her arms and ran down the halls to find a room for them.

Ruby opened her eyes and got up from the bed to find Mellissa, Kurumu, and Mizore gone. The raven haired witch got up and took a shower. She got dressed and looked at Tsukune as she disappeared in a blaze of green light.

Inner Moka opened her eyes and noticed the other girls had left.

"Humm I finally get **my** Tsukune all to myself." Inner Moka purred as she was about to sink her fangs into his neck but stopped short.  
She growled as she got up and took a bath with herbal antidotes. The silver haired vampire got dressed as she took one last look at Tsukune before disappearing into a blaze of red light.  
The smell of machine oil mixed with sawdust assaulted her nose. Inner Moka looked along the racks of tools that hung before her in the hardwear and parts store. She quickly grabbed a few wrenches, along with a few other tools that she would need along with a drill and then disappeared again.

The smell of clean air mixed with the smell of medications. Pale blue floors mixed with the white paint on the walls. The silver haired vampire quickly ran down the halls of the hospital thankfully not encountering any people. She grabbed a door handle and ducked into a room.  
Numerous medications and pill bottles littered the locked cabinets. Along with boxes which contained syringes used to give vaccinations.  
Inner Moka quickly gripped the locked door of the cabnet and pulled it open. She grabbed numerous pill bottles, vaccines, antibiotics, along with several boxes of syringes. The silver haired vampire then disappeared in a blaze of red light only to reappear again empty handed and grab more of the pills, medicines and syringes. Only to disappear and reappear empty handed once more.

She ducked out of the room and ran down the hall and ducked into another room. Inner Moka looked around at the hospital machinery until she found what she wanted. She walked over to it and placed her hand on both machines until she disappeared in a blaze of red light.

Inner Moka then reappeared in Tsukune's bedroom with the two machines. She began to unscrew screws and take off the plastic casing to expose the inner working of the machines. The silver haired vampire began to strip away wires and take out parts out of both machines that she would need. Satisfied that she had gotten what she needed Inner Moka walked off to the kitchen and began to strip parts out of the other appliances in the kitchen.  
Once she was done she put all the parts into one the ovans which were around the kitchen.

She then walked over to Tsukune's parents room. She jammed a needle into both of their arms and began to withdraw blood from each of them into four different syringes. She then went into Tsukune's room and withdrew blood from him and into four different syringes and she lifted up Tsukune's right hand and slowly pulled off the small ring that had the dull black stone in it along with Tsukune's holy lock. Tsukune transformed into his vampire self althought he would not have know it.

Getting more syringes Moka took four syringes of vampire blood from him. She slipped his holy lock back one and continued to go about the house getting blood from each of the youkia parents, including Mellissa's and Tsukune's grandfather. Each of them thankfully remaining mysteriously asleep through the whole thing. Finally she withdrew four syringes of blood from herself. She then stuck each syringe of blood that she had collected into the oven along with the various parts. Inner Moka then placed in the various pills and medications that she had taken.  
She then got eight glasses of water. One of her palms began to glow with a bright pink light, it had a holier than thou purity tint to it that Moka could feel and that she wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. Four glasses of water soon began to smell extremely horrible to the vampire.

"I can't believe that I just created holy water….Disgusting!" Moka said disgusted.

Than she removed the blood tear from around her neck. The large red jewel glowed with a red light all its own. The the large black stone that was encased in the ring now pulsed with a red light all its own as well. She placed the two items into the ovan along with the other assortment of things that she had gotten although she didn't know why. The water and holy water in the glasses turned a deep blood red. Then she turned on the oven and set it to broil!  
_**  
BOOM!!**_

A huge roar rocked the mansion. The silver haired vampire stood inside the torched remains of what was once the vast kitchen of Olrin's mansion.  
Fire had rose up along the walls and burned them to a crisp. Several major appliances now looked like nothing more than fragments of metal, glass and plastic all twisted together. Each one reduced down to nothing more than obtuse paper weights.

Inner Moka walked over to the chard remains of what had been an oven. She shifted through the burnt remains until she spied the blood tear and Tsukune's ring. She gathered them up and then she saw several odd shaped pieces of a thin material that was glowing with a thin white light. A thin chain emerged with crosses along each of its lengths a holy lock with combined with a Rosario cross. The stone in the center glowed and pulsed with energy.

Beside it was a large red stone almost like a ruby. A large clear football shaped object inside of which was a multi colored liquid that bubbled in greens, reds, blues, browns, oranges, yellows, and violets. The rainbow like liquid inside of it was glowing with a aura of its own. Several small bags of ruby blood red liquid, and last but not least, she pulled out a long Y shaped clear tube with two long needles at two ends of it. A small spinning ball spun around in a circle in the middle and a long clear bag was at the top.

She gathered everything up and walked down the halls of the mansion.  
Inner Moka walked into the room that all of them now shared with Tsukune. The silver haired vampire bent down and kissed her blood mate. She reached down but did not pull off his holy lock. The silver haired vampire put the glowing red stone in one of Tsukune's hands and watched as he remained asleep as he transformed into his vampire self. She then jammed both needles into opposite sides of his neck.

Moka then reached down into his boxers and gave his penis a soft touch. Her ruby eyes watched as his member rose to the occasion magnificently deeply proud of herself that she could make Tsukune's body respond so quickly to her touch. She then put one of the small glowing shapes to one of the walls across from Tsukune's bed. It formed a door in the wall where there once was none. Moka then opened the door to reveal a large amount of clear boxes with small bags in them. She put the packets of red liquid into one box and then walked outside. Moka kissed Tsukune goodbye as blood began to flow from one of the tubes in his neck. It flowed down the tubes pulled by the friction created by the small spinning ball.

Slowly but surely Tsukune's vampire blood began to rapidly fill up the bag. Once the bag was full it detached from the tube and disappeared into the room. The large bag filled with Tsukune's blood hit the box and slip apart into many small bags that arranged themselves into the box. Then outside Tsukune suddenly transformed into his human self and the other tube on the otherside of his neck began to pump his sealed human blood into another bag at the end of the tube. It filled up and disappeared into the new room that had appeared. The clear bag split apart and set itself into the neat confides of a box.  
Tsukune then resumed his vampire form once more only to have his blood withdrawn once more. The machine and stone milking him like a cow for his precious blood both human and vampire.

Inner Moka bent down and kissed him goodbye and walked out the door. She began to walk down the hallway until she met Mizore who was dragged two large carts of metal and parts behind her. The two of them walked until the two of them came to what appeared to be a dead end wall. Moka pulled out one of the glowing pieces and put it to the wall and it began to glow as it spread its power out.  
The two of them walked through the wall as if it were not there and down a steep set of stairs which soon gave way to a massive underground chamber which had not been part of the mansion until a few moments ago. Ruby soon joined them as she sat down the massive amount of books that she was carrying on to the floor. She took out her lip stick and began to draw symbols around the walls of the massive glowing structure that had grown out of the small piece of glowing material.

Mellissa came down the stairs with a thud, thud, thud as she dragged a blow torch and welder down the stairs.  
Kurumu soon joined the group as she brought down two carts old cans and broken pieces of machines that she had found in the dump. Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu began to strip away wires and slowly piece together something out of piles of junk that each of the girls had gathered.  
The werewolf put on the goggles and fired up her blow torch and welder and began to weld bits of the machinery and parts to the weird glowing crystal shapes that Moka had brought. Slowly but surely a large circular podium emerged. Inner Moka then put the large football shaped container at the top of the podium. It sank down into it and it caused the machine to hum, a slow peaceful melody. Moka then took the linked Rosario and holy lock and placed it at the top of the podium.

The podium began to glow and pulse with energy and white light. Slowly one of the walls began to disappear and noises could be heard now. People hustling and murmuring about the annoying pace at work began to fill the room. Where had once been a wall now appeared to be a portal like a wound on the world which now shown what appeared to be a large filing room with people moving about. A blast of white light hit a wall. Another white podium appeared in the corner it then shot a blast of white light into the air.  
Strangely enough no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary as if everyone was determined to shut their eyes and pretend what they may or in this case may not have been seeing was not there. The podium then shimmered slowly changing it's appearance until it looked like simple tall tan filing cabinet. The rip in the wall then closed leaving only a simple white wall in its place once again.

"So," A new voice came from behind the girls. "Do any of you mind explaining how all of you managed to build a replica of my machine that controls the grand barrier?"

The girls turned around to find both The Exorcist and The Bus Driver standing behind them. Both had expressions on their faces that looked like a cross between amazed, amused, and angry.

"Hummm…It appears that the little tykes must be getting tired if they have been forced to relay the information to all of you and get all of you to unconsciously do their work for them. How amusing…..It seems what little power they have left has been used to teleport between this dimension, the youkai world and the human world....Interesting......Even they have their limits....Even they need rest to recover their strenght.....He, he, lego's and tinker toys aren't going to be much fun for these kids…..Especially if they can do this….." The Bus Driver chuckled darkly as he puffed on his cigar as he stared at the replica of the machine that powered the grand barrier.

Hello everyone sorry for the short chapter and all. I promise that my next one will be better. I updated what I had so far the chapter would have been longer but I had a family emergincy come up earlier this morning so this got shortend to what I had when I got home this evening.

Anyway as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	43. Chapter 43 Reasons to commit Seppuku

Returns and Revelations Chapter 43 Two reasons to commit seppuku!

"AHHHH!!!! PERVERT!!!!" Senda screamed as the vampire assassin opened her ruby eyes and found herself naked in bed with an equally naked Eoko. The perverted priest opened his eyes and gazed at Senda.

"Oh man now I know that I am dream-AH!!!!" Eoko screamed as Senda slammed her knee into his crotch!

"Eoko where is your hand?" Senda said dangerously.

Eoko swallowed as he said. "Its uhh, in between two pillows…..I think?"

"Those aren't pillows……" Senda growled as she watched out of the corner of her eye as the priest franticly yanked his hand away from in between the vampires butt cheeks.

"Senda I am a little foggy on the details did we…You know do the horizontal poka?" Eoko asked as his eyes darted around the room as he franticly tried to remember what happened.

"PRIEST its time to meet your GODD and I will be giving you a one way ticket!" Senda roared as she brought her fist back and brought it slamming downwards toward the priests head only for him to quickly dodge it.  
_  
'How did he dodge it?'_ Senda thought furious that her attack had failed to make contact and punish the priest for his indecent actions.

Eoko rolled off the bed while grabbing two pillows off of the bed to quickly cover his naked body. He dropped the pillow giving Senda a view of his already hardened manhood as he tried in vain to quickly grab his staff and run from the room. Senda took advantage of his opening and slammed her fist into his chest and sent him flying though the wall and into the hallway. Senda wrapped the blanket around her naked body and ran into the hallway a look of murder in her eyes only to have Tsukune's grandfather slam the two of them into the nearest wall of the hallway.

"There will be no violence in my house!" He cried as one glance told him everything he needed to know. The old vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink box and gave it to the vampire assassin.

"Here Senda go into the rest room and fallow the instructions on this box….I think that you will be surprised. I will hold him here and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere." Olrin said quickly as he struggled not to laugh at the antics of his grandson's friend. The old man smiled evilly as he dug his finger nails into Tsukune's friends shoulder.

'_Well its seems that this could get interesting. I wander if what Sulfer told me was true?'_ The old man though evilly.

Senda growled as she glared the priest as she took the pink box and ran into the nearest restroom. Ten minutes later she screamed as the test revealed two pink lines.

Hello everyone. First of all a really big thank you to everyone who has stayed with me for this long. God bless you! Any way as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	44. Chapter 44 Drums of war

Returns and Revelations chapter 44 Drums of war.

"Ah I trust that everything is in order?" Messenger, dressed in his science jacket murmured as he addressed the general and the rest of the troops.  
The general gave no reply to the question asked of him as he barked orders to his men.

"Red squad cut to the right, blue squad left, gold squad center, Delta cover our backs we don't know what the hell we are going to encounter in that tunnel." A man dressed in black combat gear spoke briefly into his radio. As the two hundred men rode in the jeeps and trucks and entered the tunnel.

"Sir what the hell is this?" A soldier in green gestured to the multicolored lights that flashed around the tunnel.

"I am not sure son…." The general said "Hopefully these damn technical doodads do whatever the hell the two science nerds said that they would." The general gestured to the small youkai disrupters that he and his men carried.  
A soldier whipped the sweet from his brow as he watched the colored lights blaze all around him. He shot a glare at the man beside him.

"Mackoy, get your fucking hand off my-AH!!!" The marine screamed as he felt something a sharp pain in his neck at the base of his spine.

He fell down to the floor of the transport and thrashed about screaming in pain. He was soon followed by another scream as another man fell to the floor and thrashed about trying in vain to dig at the back of his neck almost as if possessed. Another man drew his gun and pointed at the man on the floor as if determined to shoot his comrade but he soon felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and fell to the floor screaming.

All around Messenger the screams and howls of the soldiers of the convoy rose up in an inhuman chorus of agony that was music to his ears. He looked at the man who had been screaming in pain a few moments ago now looked perfectly calm. The mans eyes had rolled back into his head giving him a equally frightening look that added to his tough outward appearance. Messenger smirked as he calmly got out of the vehicle and walked off into the dimensional tunnel as the soldiers continued onwards as if nothing had happened…..

Messenger continued to walk down the tunnel he stripped off his science jacket and dress pants revealing his dark black slacks and shirts. He kept walking until the tunnel opened up into a garbage dump. Seeing the groups of humanoid rouges, and hybrids he smiled and waved in a mocking gesture.

"Alright boys I think its time for all of us to go back to school….." He laughed. "Now onwards!" He cried as he lead the charge.

* * *

Candle wax mixed with soft orange light as it danced on the metal rails and on the factory walls mixing with the soft and low chants of the men and woman who sat praying in humble meditation seeking guidance. a balled man dressed in a set of black robes. He carried a long obsidian staff. Adorning the staff were runes and marking of Hebrew, Latin, French, and Babylonian. Two large serpents seemed to weave their ways among the magic makings. A large silver wolfs head graced the top.

"Its time we go to war!" Budha cried!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter it will work out in the end.

Ha! HA! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	45. Chapter 45 Yukari's unexpected visitor

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 45 Yukari's unexpected visitor.

Yukari swallowed as she paced back and forth. After the meeting Yukari had been escorted to the room that her mother was staying in. Another bed had been moved in along with a small chest of drawers. The little witch got up and went into the other bedroom. She pushed open the door a crack and saw that her mother was fast asleep.

"Goodnight mom." Yukari whispered as she shut the door. Going back to her room Yukari sighed as she continued to pace.

"Great The Grand High Witch wants me as her apprentice…..On the one hand it's a great honor. The down side is that I never really earned it….  
|I didn't even cast the spell….Oh what am I going to do! What if I can't cut it and I fail? The only reason The Grand High Witch thinks I am worth anything is because of that spell that the kids case! Wait…Kids….." The little witchs paused a moment as if trying to remember something.

"That flash of white light…….It brought me here……Part of it came from Moka……Back in the prison dimension The Board Chairman's guards said that they detected youkia that didn't belong to Moka…….Yet they said that it was coming from her……It couldn't be….Could it…….Could Moka be pregnant with Tsukune's child? Hummm…..  
Considering what the guards said it seems likely…..They said the youkia was off the charts…..So its possible that the baby brought me here….No if Moka is pregnant then the kid is probably nothing more than a embryo….

But stranger things have happened…If that is true then the aura of light came from the baby. But when I was brought here the light didn't just come from Moka it came from Krumu, Ruby, Mizore and Mellisa to…..If I go off the assumption that Moka is pregnant and carrying powerful offspring; and if I combine that with the fact that I saw Tsukune get out of a sleeping bag that wasn't his own in the dessert it all adds up…No wait Tsukune couldn't have had sex with the other girls…Both Moka's would kill him.  
But what if he did and each of them got pregnant with Tsukune's child, and what if each of them are as powerful as Moka's baby then that would explain the aura that came from each of them when I got teleported here….

Then that means I get to be an aunt!!Oh yes!!!! This is great hopefully with this new change in attitude then Tsukune, outer Moka, and inner Moka will let me sleep with them!!!! Then Tsukune, Moka the other girls and I can have group sex desu!!!!"

Yukari happily bounced on her bed once again. With that happy thought Yukari took a quick glance at her night stand. The clock read ten o'clock p.m. The little witch ran into the other room and got a video camera and a tape recorder. Popping in a fresh tape into both devices and setting up both devices across her room she pushed play on both and turned out her lights and went to bed.

'_I don't know why I just did that though.'_ Yukari thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A hand reached out from the darkness of the shadows of the little witches room and gently touched her shoulder. The hand gave Yukari a firm but gentle shake rousing her from sleep.  
Yukari blinked as she cleared the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the aged hand which was now on her shoulder. Slowly someone emerged from the shadows. An old man in his mid fifties with horn rimmed glasses and unkempt yet neatly trimmed brown hair greeted Yukari with a warm smile. A pair of soft blue eyes geeted her warmly. A mustach tickled his upper lip.

"Hello Yukari." He said.

Yukari stared at the man who had just appeared before her in her room.  
For some reason the little witch didn't feel afraid of the man as she simply continued to stare at him.

"Grandpa? I..I mean grandfather?" Yukari asked hesitantly as if afraid of saying the words.

The man smiled warmly as he replied. "Grandpa will do just fine Yukari…..And yes Yukari its me….I knew that you would recognize me, despite the fact that neither your mother, your father nor your grandmother have even bothered to show you a picture of me and have told you nothing about me at all."

The little witch swallowed as she said. "Grandpa, you do know that your-"

"Dead." The dark haired man finished for her.

"Yes Yukari I know that I am no longer of this world. But that is neither here nor there. I died before you were born my precious granddaughter. Yukari listen to me this is not a dream. Do you understand me?" Yukari's grandfather caressed her cheek.  
Yukari nodded.

"Good......Oh look how much you have grown. The only time I ever got to see you was when your mother was pregnant with you…..Then I passed away. Do you remember when you were five with  
your first potion set. You mixed up a liquid yellow compound that was highly explosive.  
You put it in the refrigerator due to the fact that it had to be kept cool. Your father came into the kitchen and thinking your explosive compound was mustered used it to make himself a sandwich and ended up blowing himself into the living room.

Also that time when you were six and you played with your fathers' magic wand and accidently set fire to the living room rug and the bike shed."

"The living room got new carpet, we got a new bike shed and I got to ride on a fire truck." Yukari laughted.

Despite being in the presence of her dead grandfather that she never knew Yukari was not afraid. The air in the room seemed to be warmer perhaps in part to her grandfathers' presence.

"How could you know about that? It happened after you died."

"Yukari just because I'm no longer a part of this world doesn't mean that I don't know what goes on in it. Since the day that I died I have never once stopped watching over any of you. I have never once left your sides. I've always been here walking beside you, protecting and looking out for you. Your grandmother, your mother, and you have always felt my presences even if you didn't know it was me."

Her grandfather reached out into the darkness of her room and pulled out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Its okay go ahead eat….Its not going to hurt you or kill you." He chuckled as saw the frightened look that crossed his granddaughters face. Yukari reached out and hesitantly took a cookie and took a small bite fallowed by a quick drink of milk. A warm sensation filled her to the brim. The little witch then eagerly consumed the rest of the cookies and milk.

"Umm…Grandpa what are you-"

"Doing here." Yukari's grandfather finished for her.

"Well lets just say that I am here because of a…..How shall I put this…I know a fluke…..a booboo you might say…A really, really, big legal loop hole in the red tape that governs the rules between life and death…..The powers that be let ten little demon brats who you don't know exist yet use their active powers and streach across the void between live and dead and pull me through one of the cracks in the void to talk to you. Once I got here I was at the border between this world and the next.

Considering the little brats spirits aren't totally in this world, nor are they in heaven anymore yet they can do something like this but not for much longer though….The more their bodies grow the more they will lose their connection to the powers that be…..They told me what was going to happen and sent me here to you…… Now let me see if I can explain this better…….I know look heaven, earth, hell and the various other dimensions that the various other youkai and other creatures inhabit, are separated by a thin barrier. Think of it like a kind of vale if you will.

Now if you want to be picky lets just call it the laws of nature or the natural order of things. Anyway now people who live in a separate dimension normally can't go and visit people who live in another dimension. However every once in a while there are cracks and tears in the vale and creatures and people can slip through and go to another dimension. Its like the grand barrier of The Youkia academy. The human and monster worlds will be forever apart but people can go from the human world to the youkai worlds and vice versa by way of the dimensional tunnels. They cross around the world most of the time unknown to humans. Most of the time that's allowed as long as there are keepers and custodians to guard it, The Three Dark Lords are three such people and the fourth.

Now as you know there are extremely powerful youkai right? Well in the various other dimensions there are extremely powerful creatures who were around before time was time and they think that the other races, this includes the human race, are a very bad idea and that they should be exterminated like ants. Thankfully they lost their right to this world long ago and now they are gone now…Banished from this world the barrier keeps them locked up and in their own world.

However some of them want back into this world. If any of them came back here everything and everyone here would die most horribly….Now the good news is that none of those creatures can cross over to our world in their pure form the laws of nature won't allow it. However like most rules there are ways to get around them and break them….Two of them are here already using one such method of bending and going around the rules. Some people call them old ones, titans, or old gods and the like."

Yukari swallowed at the thought of fighting something that her grandfather said was that powerful.

"Don't worry Yukari I said that they can't cross over in their pure forms the laws of nature forbid it, but I also said that there are ways to get around the rules. You have seen one method before…Your friend Tsukune temporarily hosted an old one or at least his spirit and in doing so was able to use a shadow of his true power through Tsukune. The power that your friend used was just a shadow of what the spirit used when the Kresnick Gelnarf himself walked on this plane. The same thing applies for demons. The ones who are on the other side of the dark barrier that locks up all of the old ones makes sure that none of them can cross over in their pure form instead they have to link their soul with that of a human.

In essence they possess them and in doing so risk dying and getting sent back to hell. If you sever the connection then the host will die and the demon will get sent back to hell. Most of the time normal innocent humans can't get possessed by demons. Lets just call them unmarked, they are the ones who haven't chosen a side good or evil. Demons can possess humans who have chosen to fight for the powers of light but they can be cast out without killing the host. They can also possess humans who have some form of active evil.  
Now humans can't kill demons unless they have spiritual, or demonic powers, or even if they have the weapon of a immortal or a god.

Anyway like I said there is a way to bend that rule so that a normal human can kill a demon or if you're evil an angel and send their spirit back to heaven or hell.  
The supernatural realm has its own laws too that both sides have to obay. The main reason I am telling you this is because a servant of an old god or goddess I should say is here on the witch's council. He is spying for his mistress...You have met her before....The corpse woman Hel......Yukari you must find him and kill him. This will help you to do it." The old man reached into his pocket and pull out a piece of paper which he folded and put on the night stand.

"Anyway never mind about that right now the little rug rats put all that stuff inside your head anyway all you have to do is just use it. It'll take time. Being dead doesn't make you all knowing or all powerful its just another step in the journey okay. Also before you ask me no I can't technically tell you what its like to die, but I would say it doesn't hurt at all its…. "

The old man paused a moment as if struggling to remember something that he had forgotten.

"I would say its like going to sleep………If only for an instant and then you wake up and see something wonderful….."  
Yukari's grandfather sat down on the bed next to her and seeing Yukari's look of disbelief on her face said.

"I know that you are having a very hard time with passing your coming of age test and finding your reason to do magic….I'll let you in on a little secret….Magic is as simple as wanting something and letting yourself have it…..Or said another way all magic really is, is belief; unwavering pure belief; its' as simple as that. Now in regards to your test I am a bit surprised that you haven't gotten your powers back earlier. You have everything that you need to succeed. You know why you do your magic, even though you tend to mix it with technology a bit, you have a reason and you have people who you can count on and whom count on you and that is all you need."

"I don't understand? I lost my powers I am not worth anything to my friends now."

Yukari's grandfather shook his head, his granddaughter was proving to be a bit dense.

"Yukari you are making this much more harder than it needs to be…..You think that you would be less in your friends eyes if you lost your powers. Well I disagree…..You know you have a lot more to offer to your friends than just your magical powers….How many times have they depended on your knowledge and your brains…..Even than if you had neither of those then you would still have your friends.

Don't you understand dear that one of the reasons magic works is because of belief also the other reason is that it's the power that comes from loving someone and using your powers to help them and protect them that makes the magic work……  
When you first came to the Youkai Academy all you had was the belief that if you waved your wand and said a spell that you would make your tarot cards fly in the air and metal wash buckets fall on the heads of your adversaries. Well the magic that you had before was just child's play real magic is much more intense and it always comes with a price. You don't just get something for nothing you know that's not how the magic and the universe work.

With every spell you cast whether for good or evil, light magic or black magic, it extracts its price in an amount of energy it takes from you. In other words it will make you tired. Some wizards and witch's have fallen to the dark side when they start to forget that magic comes with a price…..Black magic especially so….That type of magic that intentionally hurts others or is used for selfish gain always comes with a price.

For instance I once knew a witch who used a small stone statue of a bird and encircled it with a ring of salt to cast a spell to change her hair color. She had a pet canary in a cage which she sat by the spell circle. The witch smashed the statue of the bird and forgetting that magic comes with a price and, not knowing what she was doing when she smashed the stone bird, her pet canary dropped dead in its cage because of her foolishness."

Yukari swallowed in fright at the idea of accidentally killing one of her friends with a spell that she was casting.

"I am very proud of you for getting chosen for the honor of being The Grand High witch's apprentice. Your grandmother will be very proud of you too." He said as she held Yukari to him in a warm hug.

"Grandpa I never earned it! The Grand High Witch saw some sort of spell that someone else cast."

"Look Yukari all the children did was open a door for you and give you the tools, now what you do with them is up to you. You would have gotten the position anyway they just accelerated it by twenty some odd years……."

Her grandfather said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yukari sweetly come with me I need to show you something."

Yukari's grandfather walked over to Yukari's closet and opened the door.  
A rush of cold air entered the room and Yukari found herself standing beside her grandfather on grass that was covered with frost and snow. Yukari looked all around her and saw slabs of cold gray stone littering the ground in neat organized rows.  
A sudden realization hit her.

_'This is….This is graveyard….Why did grandpa bring me here?'_

She bent down and read the tomb stone at her feet.

Booker Holmes Sendo

July 4, 1780-July 4, 1999

One truth prevails!

Yukari's grandfather bent down and brushed a mound of snow away to revel another tombstone.

Vivian Eva Kadan Sendo

June 6, 1780-December 6, 2010

Lost but not forgotten.

"Your grandmother.....She wanted to be buried beside me." He said solemnly.

Yukari fell to her knees in the snow.

"No……Grandma…….No you can't be….." Yukari felt tears swell up into her eyes. Cold and harsh as the ground she now found herself standing on. Yukari turned and glared at her grandfather.

"What was the point in bringing me here? Are you saying grandma is going to _**DIE!**_" The eleven year old screamed at her ghostly grandfather.

The old man reached down and grabbed Yukari and pulled her to her feet.

Yukari looked around and found the graveyard gone and herself in her room with her grandfather once more.

"Yes....." Her grandfather said bitterly. "She is going to die tonight at midnight unless you do something. Listen to me Yukari there have been a great deal of murders in the magical community. The council does not know about any of them. One person alone has been responsible for a mass slaughter and who is also an agent of Fairy Tale. She is a member of the council of magic and she has killed many other witches and wizards. You must stop her. Kill her if you have to but stop her."

The old man snapped his fingers and the shattered remains of her old wand appeared in his right hand. While the broom stick and the wand that Ruby had given to Tsukune to give to her appeared in his left hand. The old man looked at the new wand Ruby had made for Yukari. He laid the broken pieces of Yu  
kari's wand on the floor along with the new wand and broom. Yukari's grandfather snapped his fingers and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He grabbed Yukari's witches hand from her small hat stand and threw it unto the pile he then pointed to it. The fire surged forward.

"Hey that's my-"

"Yukari just relax all is well……All is well…."

Yukari looked and saw that her new wand had broken apart and had now fused with the old pieces of her wand to make her old wand as good as new once more. Yukari's broom had broken apart in the small fire. Yukari's grandfather put her broken broom remains into a small bag and tied it shut then he put her witches hat back on her head.

"Yukari your broom will fix itself later…Trust me…..Take this its my wedding ring." The old man said as he slipped off the band of gold from his finger while and at the same time removing a gold ring with a funny symbol on it from his right hand.

"Yukari give this and my wedding ring to your grandmother she will know what it means…..Tell her I still love her and I will wait for her to join me on the other side when her time comes. I wanted to give this to you but I never got the chance…. I think that you will love having this considering your love of puzzles….." Yukari's grandfather reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a purple stone at its center.

"This ring will give you an answer to any question that you ask it but the catch is that the ring is deliberately cryptic when it shows you your answer. I have to go now Yukari."

As if summoned by this one thought the door to Yukari's closet burst open, and a beam of blinding white light filled the room. For a moment the little witch was blinded.

"Wait grandpa!" Yukari called.

Yukari's grandfather hugged her and began to walk to the light that was emulating from her closet. The old man turned back to her.

"The light Yukari its so beautiful….There is peace and serenity in the light…."

"Grandpa don't go!" The little witch called as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist trying to make her grandfather stay if only for a moment longer.

Yukari's grandfather turned and looked at his granddaughter once more. He gently but firmly unwrapped his granddaughters hands from around his waist and embraced her once more. The old man walked over to the bed and put Yukari on it and said.

"Yukari the dead are not ment to stay here after they die. It isn't right it disrupes the pattern. No souls stay behind after death. Though some can will themselves to leave a imprint of themselves a shade, or a shadow if you will to walk where their human selves once walked. Yukari everything has its time and everything dies. You will see me again some day but that's not going to be for many years after you have grown up. That which is good can never be destroyed. When you die its not the end of anything the soul it goes somewhere.....Its alright sweety we will see each other again.

Besides I'm counting on you Yukari, and your grandmother is counting on you too…..Remember the murderer will kill her at midnight. That is two hours from now you must not fail……Your grandmothers life is in the right hands….Yours…….I'm proud of you my little treasure and never forget that I love you. I will never once leave your side and I will always be watching over you even if you can't see me." He whispered tears began to leak from his eyes as he got up and started to walk to the light.

"Grandpa stop where are you going?" Yukari cried.

"I'm going to where I can watch over all of you until we're all together again. Goodbye…." Yukari's grandfather stepped into the light and faded from view. The light dimmed and faded leaving Yukari all alone in the dark room once more. She looked over at the nightstand clock and the time was still ten o'clock p.m.

Hello everyone!!!! I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter! Also hats off to any of you if you can guess my brief salute to what movie and which anime in this chapter!

As always review please I am working on chapter 46 right now.

Cheers Dogsfang


	46. Chapter 46 Yukari steps up

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revealtions chapter 46 Yukari steps up and grows somemore.

Also hats off to the author who got two out of three of my hints right. The two movies were Halloween Town and Poltergist, and the anime was case closed. I spoofed Yukari's grandfather to look like Booker Kuduo of of case closed and Yukari's grandmother to look like Vivian Kudo off of case closed to. Good job!!!!!

"Do you know how many members of the council are woman! How am I supposed to find the killer! "

A flash of purple light blinded Yukari. The little witch found herself staring at a small gray locket covered  
with runes and various symbols. The vision ended and Yukari found herself standing alone in the room once more.

"That locket I've seen it before…..I know who it is now…..Potions…I need to make potions."

"Yukari dear it had better be a lot earlier then it feels young lady. Because according to the clock  
I have only been asleep for thirty minutes and I need eight hours of sleep dear and I need them in a row!" Her mother cried as  
she emerged from her room at the sounds of banging and flashes of light which were being made because of potion ingredients being dropped into a cauldron.

Yukari carefully dropped a can of play dough into the black potion which was in the small cauldron. The dough curled and twisted around while it hardened  
and solidified around the potion sealing it inside several hard flasks of grayish clay until not a single drop of the black liquid remained.  
The little witch picked them up out of the cauldron and put them into a small purse which she then put into a small suitcase.

She moved onto her next cauldron grabbing a pair of tongs she reached into the cauldron and pulled out a black stone about the size of her fist.  
Yukari dropped it into a towel and wrapped it up into a small, ball which she then stuck into a purse. Moving onto her third cauldron,  
she emptied a purple colored liquid into several small glass flasks which she also put into her purse. The little witch slung it over her shoulder and ran from the room.

"Yukari stop! Where are you going?" Her mother cried as her daughter ran from the room.

Yukari ran down the halls to the room. She placed her wand on the door. The little which closed her eyes and thought furiously.

'_I have to do this. Grandma is counting on me, and after this is over my friends are counting on me too….I have people to help and protect. Self doubt and pity are both something I can't afford right now….All this time I thought that my friends would think less of me if they knew that I didn't have powers….That's not true at all….Grandpa is right I deserve the position….The problem was that I didn't believe that I deserved it……I may not have grown an inch since going to Youkai Academy, but I can let my heart to remain stunted as well.'  
_

"Yukari! What are you doing?" A dangerous voice echoed over her shoulder.

Yukari swallowed as she turned around to see the Grand High Witch dressed in her black sleeping robe with a look of pure malice on her face.

"I was very rudely awakened by the pops and flashes of light coming from your mothers' room! Explain yourself now! Also if I like what I hear then  
I might reconsider making you my apprentice. I need my beauty sleep that means that I need eight hours of sleep and I need them in a row!" She hissed.

Yukari swallowed again.

"Your Grandness ma'am the reason is inside this room."

Yukari closed her eyes not waiting for a reply from the Grand High Witch.

'_Please let this work…..No it has to work…..It will work!'_ Yukari thought furiously.

"That which is here and blocks my way, disappear to yesterday and admit this traveler entry…."

Yukari stretched out her hand and it passed through the door. The Grand High Witch grabbed onto Yukari's shoulder while her mother grabbed onto Yukari's other shoulder and the three of them passed through the door.  
A small kitchen area with a medium size living area with table and chairs greeted everyone. Nothing looked like it belonged to a dark witch or an agent of Fairy Tale for that matter.

"We're in Saterna's room." The Grand High witch said a hint of amazement in her voice.

"There are layers of magic guards to prevent this sort of thing from happening. Yukari must have found a way around them somehow…." Yukari's mother whispered.

Yukari ran over to a Saterna's closet and began to feel around for something.  
A faint hisss of air rewarded Yukari for her efforts as she pushed one of her fingers in a small crack that was up at the top. A large gust of stale air greeted Yukari as the wall slid aside and showed a dark hallway. On Yukari's wand the star shown with a yellowish light that illuminated her way. The light shown in the dark passage as the three of them went cautiously down it. The passage gave way to a large room with oak shelves piled on top of each other. On each shelf were piles of bones with skulls sitting atop them stacked neatly with tender loving care.

"This is the reason that I came here….To stop her…..She killed many witches and wizards in a brutal sacrifice to increase her own power. She drains half of their blood into a chalice then she burns them alive. After they die she burns their flesh off in that incinerator in the corner over there. Also look at the model of small stone rings of rocks and crystals she set up…." Yukari waved her wand over to another corner of the room to revel both the metal incinerator and small model.

"Its in the druidic ritual of the rights of spring and winter solstices…..The druids believed that certain rocks and crystals could be used to gather, hold and channel energy…..Although druidic rituals never involved human sacrifice…..Also look at that-" Yukari waved her wand again over to another wall in which was posed a picture of a gold Aztec chalice covered in small sun pictures and squiggly symbols.

"That chalice was used in sacrifices. The priests would cut out the hearts of the victims. The blood was then drunk. It was supposed to give the priests great power. The two religions don't have anything to do with each other at all Saterna must be taking bits and pieces of from various religions and twisting them into her own ritual to increase her magical energy. She's making this up as she goes along." Yukari said.

"Would that even work?" Yukari's mother asked skeptically.

"Yes mother it would…..all that would mater would be that Saterna thinks and believes that it will…..That's part of what magic really is….Belief….However she has to be paying a heavy price for using that chalice……All magic comes with a price…. She must be depending on the chalice to keep her alive. She must have to keep sacrificing people to keep herself alive and it also gives her a boost in her magical power. If she doesn't give a sacrifice then she dies. We have to go…."

Yukari looked around and spied the same small gray locket that the ring had shown her on the ground by the bodies. The little witch bent down and scooped it off the floor while at the same time she spied a small package that was wrapped in a brown cardboard box. It looked like it had been sent through the mail. Yukari looked it over.  
It had her grandfathers' hand writing on it. Yukari carefully opened the brown paper and opened the cardboard box. Inside was a small book. On its cover was the same symbol and rune that was on her grandfathers' ring. Beside it was an envelope and a beaded white necklace.  
Although intrigued at what she had found the little witch knew that time was of the essence. She thrust the package back into her mothers arms and looked at her watch and much to her horror it was now eleven thirty.

"I have no choice I have to risk using it."

Yukari took a small flask from her purse and tossed it into the air. The little witch then smashed the bottle with her wand. The potion material swirled in the air and a puddle of purple liquid hung in the air like a scar on the world. The purple potion rolled back in on itself showing a wooded area, a bunch of trees were chopped down into logs and stacked on top of each other in a square design with a cradle like alter on top of it.  
Yukari stretched her left hand backwards to her mother and The Grand High Witch.

"Come with me." Yukari said quickly. The two of them grabbed onto Yukari's hand as she stepped into the portal that her potion had created.

The three of them found themselves in the middle of a forest. The same circles of stones and crystals surrounded the wooden alter that now stood in front of them. Atop the altar person was wrapped from head to toe in white bandages like a living mummy. The person thrashed about in vain struggling to escape their bandage prison. Like a butterfly struggling to escape its cocoon.  
Yukari held her wand aloft casting its yellow light around the forest.

"Saterna I know that you are here show yourself!" Yukari cried into the darkness.

A green haired witch with square glasses appeared beside the wood pile as if summoned out of thin air. A dagger in her right hand along with her wand and flaming torch in her left. The gold chalice lay at her feet. Back in the council chambers when Yukari had first saw her she had though that she was quite pretty, now there was only the ugliness of her soul that shown through.

"What have you done Saterna? Good people are dead and our trust betrayed!" The Grand High Witch glared at her.

"I have done what was needed to do to preserve my soul against the coming darkness….Fools there is so very little that you understand….This world will end soon and when it does I will survive its destruction!" The green haired witch threw the flaming touch onto the wood pile. She grabbed the chalice then leaped on top of the burning wood pile. The green haired witch's eyes burned with a fire all their own. Saterna thrust her dagger into the sacrifices chest cutting out her heart and watched as it dissolved into nothingness mixing with the blood that was already inside of it.

"NO!!!!!" Yukari shouted as she blindly jumped onto the burning pyre oblivious to the heat of the fire.

Yukari swung her wand in an arch which sent several of the burning logs into Saterna's face pinning her to the burning wood pile with no means of escape. The chalice was thrown from her grip and now lay beside Yukari beyond her reach. It glowed with a blood red aura a deep blue liquid burned with a fire all its own inside. The little witch ran over and pulled the dagger from its chest. Yukari quickly cut away the bandages to revel her grandmothers blond hair and kind face.

"Yukari…..Your grandfather said that you would come for me…..I never lost faith in you my granddaughter……" Yukari's grandmother smiled at her and in that one instant Yukari knew that her grandma was gone.  
Saterna used her one remaining hand to pull out her wand from her robes and she waved it in an ach motion at Yukari sending at blast of fire strait at her. Yukari however just stood staring at her opponent coldly like she didn't care.

"Banish the words, banish the powers, take away that which this one has used abused and squandered. Saterna your wand is broken!"  
The green haired witch screamed as her fire balls turned into harmless ash as her wand broke asunder and was consumed by the purple fire.

"What have you done to my powers?" She screamed.

"You are no longer a witch Saterna, get used to it. How does it feel to taste your own mortality? I saw your models in your room of dead. I realized that normal magical attacks wouldn't work on you so in order to stop you I would need a sacrifice. Thankfully a sacrifice can be symbolic and still be just as effective. Why don't you look at this...." Yukari said coldly as the little witch reached into her purse and pulled out the same gray locket that she had found in Saterna's death room. The little witch opened it. Inside was a picture of a little boy with green hair behind her was tall burly man with green hair. Beside him was beautiful woman with green hair. Below her standing beside the boy was a cute lady with green hair with sparkling green eyes.

"NO! KEEP IT AWAY!" Saterna cried as she saw the locket as if she were afraid of it.

Yukari dropped the locket into one of her hands that she had pinned to the sacrificial pyre.  
A cold look was in Yukari's face as she spoke next.

"You think that by joining the dark side that you will get power. Well you're wrong. When you committed murders for the sake of power you chose to sever all your 'weak human connections' for the sake of your own glory. You killed your own family and in doing so you killed your own heart. You don't understand do you…Its only when you put your life on the line to protect someone does true magical strength emerge……

Ancient evil get thy hence only good can recompense for the murders that you have done. Go into the darkness from whence you come!"

"AHHH!!!! AHHHH!!!!!"

Saternal screamed as the locket shot forth tendrils of purple energy that danced across the burning pyre and mingled with the ruby flames. The fire then turned from red to purple as it rose up higher and higher blinding both Yukari's mother and The Grand High Witch keeping them from seeing Yukari or Saterna. The burning logs were starting to break apart and collapse. The massive funeral pyre was starting to lose its integrity as it rapidly turned to ash in the purple flames.

Howls and screams filled the night air as the purple fire danced across the evil witch's flesh burning her beyond recognition. The burning logs beneath Saterna burned through as she and the locket fell to the very center of the funeral fire making it her own. The witch screamed harder still as the purple flames danced and mingled with the light from the locket as both surrounded her and sucked her into the center of the locket. The small trinket slammed shut sealing itself. Yet Yukari herself remained untouched and unharmed. Suddenly more of the burning logs broke apart that supported the massive sacrificial site and the fire pyre collapsed in on itself in a sea of purple flame.

"Yukari!!!!" Her mother screamed as she saw the horrific event play out before her eyes.

The remains of the purple fire rose up into the air as a blast of purple/ violet light came from within the fire and blew apart the remaining burning logs scattering them across the landscape. Then the  
light dimmed Yukari emerged from the burning remains in her yellow pleated checkered skirt, brown cape, pink top, a yellow bow, black witch hat, brown shoes, and pale yellow knee socks carefully dragging her dead grandmother towards her mother and The Grand High witch.

The two of them rushed forward and embraced Yukari thrilled to see her alive once again ignoring the purple fire around them.  
The little witch felt her foot hit something. She looked down and saw the chalice at her feet. Yukari picked it up and began to pour the bluish liquid over her grandmothers injures. The part of her chest where Saterna had cut out her heart had minded itself and Yukari was thrilled beyond measure to hear her grandmothers' heart begin to beat inside her chest as life flowed into her once again.  
Yukari then turned and spoke into the empty darkness.

"I see the puppet but where is the puppeteer!" Yukari cried.  
A bald man appeared behind her mother and the Grand High Witch dressed in a blue suit and tie.

"Show me what you really are…..Demon devil!" The little witch cried.  
The mans head along with the rest of his body suddenly burst into flame which consumed his flesh leaving his clothing coving a skeleton body.

"So its just as my mistress expected from the granddaughter of the prefect of the Japan Legacy House. I see your grandfather often child….Would you like me to tell him hello for you? Then again why should I both you will be joining him soon." The demon chuckled darkly as it raised its right hand. A ball of crimson flame burned hotter than anything Yukari had felt on the sacrificial fire. It sneered at Yukari as it threw the fire ball. Yukari rushed forward and using her wand like a baseball bat she took aim at the fire ball and whacked it with her heart shaped wand and sent it back to the demon in question.

"What are you talking about? What's a Legacy House? What do you know about my grandfather?" Yukari cried.  
The demon chuckled unaffected by its own fire.

"Foolish child you know nothing of the people to whom you call your family! Nor do you have any idea of the power that flows in your veins…..Your grandfather sacrificed his life to protect you from us! When you were still growing inside your mother I tried to ripe you from your mothers' womb. Your grandfather intervened and stopped me at the cost of his own life. He ripped my hand away from your mothers belly and I in turn reached out my hand and burnt through his flesh and tore out his still beating heart and ripped from his body.

Then with what precious little strength he had left he locked me away inside a soul stoned and sent me through a portal back to hell. Then finally with his dying breath he sealed the gate way before I could come back……Oh yes I failed to kill you that day but at least I got a consolation prize for my work. With the passing of this night it proves that the protection he gave to you is now gone….."  
Thankfully while the demon was gloating unbeknownst to him Yukari had brought out the drawing her grandfather had giving her and poured of the potions that she had made on it while she briefly touched it with her wand.

"My friends will stop you and your mistress." The little witch said as the ground began to rumble as a three stones rose up out of the ground. Each one was covered with a unusual language of symbols. Then three small pyramids emerged from the ground. The stones formed a triangle in the ground with the small pyramids forming the corner pieces connecting them together.  
Yukari quickly brought out the black stone that she had made earlier. She tossed it into the air and hit it with her wand sending it into the demons chest.

The fiery demon howled in pain as it was sucked into the stone. Yukari grabbed it and rushed forward to the triangle structure that she had made with her grandfathers drawing.  
Taking a moment to look it over she realized something.

"This looks like a reflecting pool….Not a portal to hell….Wait the corner pieces are made of quartz crystal and lodestone. That must mean that the sides are unstable."  
Yukari tossed the stone into the pool of water inside the triangle and ran to one of the corner pieces and quickly began to pull it apart from the others. The water in the pool began to bubble and boil. Yukari tugged harder at the stone. Suddenly a the fiery demon bust forth from the water and reached for Yukari.

"My grandfather is not with you so go ahead and burn in hell!" Yukari cried as the lodestone and quartz crystal triangle came free. The two sections of rock slammed together. The clouds rolled back in the night sky as a bolt of lightning struck the reflecting pool vaporizing it and the demon with it, turning everything to ash which then scattered to the four winds.

Hello everyone there is chapter 46 I hope that everyone enjoyed.

As always review please. Also sending Pm's are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


	47. Chapter 47 Crippling victory part 1

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 47 A crippling victory part 1.

"Yukari stop what you're doing, and tell me why you're packing?" Her mother called to her small daughter impatiently, as the dark haired adult witch looked at Yukari as she continued to shove cloths along with books and potion ingredients into a large traveling suitcase.

"Mom I don't know how to explain this but….Its like having an appointment that you have got to get too and you already know that you maybe late to it. That's all that I can say that can describe it……."

The twelve year old witch grabbed the suitcase and ran down the hall. Her mother in hot pursuit carrying her wand.

"No I know what mother meant when she said that your children are your parents revenge on you….Oh after this I am never having another child……" She cursed as she ran after Yukari.  
Yukari skidded to a halt and started to Bang on The Grand High Witchs' door. The dark haired woman answered it with a glare that was directed at her apprentice. Her wand in her hand at the ready.

"Not even twenty for hours have passed since you exposed the two traitors on the council and already you are disturbing my sleep once more. Little one you don't need to go to such extreme lengths to earn my respect for you never lost it…..Now let me sleep!" The Grand High witch screamed.

Yukari' grabbed The Grand High Witch's arm while she reached into her purse and threw another bottle of purple potion into the air. She broke it with her wand. Another portal formed in the air this one leading to the Academy for Youkai. Grabbing her mothers' arm Yukari dragged the three of them in to the portal.

*****************************************************************************************************

Shizuka Nekonome sat at her desk and looked out over the heads of the various students who now sat in her class. The neko's tail and ears twitched nervously as she spied the empty seats that were normally occupied by Yukari, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. Never the less the neko hoped that they were just late in getting back to the school.

"Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed your unexpected vacation. Welcome back to Youkai Acad-"

A flash of bright white light blinded the orange haired neko. The head of the newspaper club suddenly found herself in a hall way of the academy. Black smoke and fire was all around her. Screams and howls of pain reached her pointed ears, as they echoed down the chard hallway. Every hair on the teachers furry tail stood up on end as she fell a flash of heat at her rear. The neko youkai turned around just in time to see the ceiling in front of her collapse on top of a student burying him in a pile of flaming debris.

The fire then spread up the walls, floor and ceiling. A hand reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder throwing her around to face its owner. A fox youkia with nine of its flaming tails out appeared in front of the scared teacher. Ruby red blood decorated his school uniform. A bloody stump was all that was left of where his right arm had been. Another student grabbed onto the neko to get her attention. His bull like face was covered in blood as he glared at the teacher with only one of his eyes.

Ms. Nekonome couldn't help but to look at the mutilated student in front of her. One of his horns had been cut off. He too had red blood leaking out onto the floor from two bloody stumps where the youkai's right arm and left leg had been. The cat youkai could see that he was bleeding heavily from several bullet wounds.

"Ms. Nekonome help us! Please we-"

The rest of the students statement was lost to her as she was helplessly lost in the horror of seeing a single blackened hole that now bleed crimson liquid that had once been the students right eye.

A loud crack split the air and shocked the neko from her trance as she blinked just in time to see a single bullet piece his skull blowing bits of flesh, blood, and bone all over her. Nekonome shook as she reached up and brushed bits pink brain matter along with blood, and white bone away from her eyes only to see the most of gory mess had landed on her shirt. The now headless student fell to the floor. The neko shivered in fright as she turned and saw the dark haired Kagome Ririko swinging her serpent like tail at a group of humans dressed in black military gear. The neko screamed in fright at this new hellish place that she found herself in.

A flash of white light blinded her as she suddenly found herself back in her class room as she heard herself scream in fright.  
The rest of the students looked her strangely as they had suddenly watched their homeroom teacher suddenly scream in fright for no apparent reason.

"I…I excuse me." The orange haired neko ran from the room taking her lunch of goldfish with her.

"AH!!!!" Nekonome screamed in fright again as she hit something in front of her. The cat woman pushed her glasses up on top of her nose once more half expecting to see a burning hallway or a dead student. Only to find that instead she found that she herself had, in her hast to run from the room and escape her hellish vision she had slammed into Kagome Ririko. The math teacher screamed, as she found that she had hit something without looking where she was going. The black haired youkai looked every bit as shaken as the cat youkai.

"Oh its you Nekonome, I just…..I just stepped out to get some air." The lamia said nervously as she unconsciously clutched at something in her hands. It was small blue, and flat like a blackberry. It had a bunch of funny little symbols and pictographs on it. Each one glowed with a blue light all its own.

"Umm what's that?" Nekonome asked her curiosity getting the better of her fear.

"Oh this…..I have no idea…..The last few hours have been strange. I've been taking apart microwaves, blenders, and everything else in the home economics class for the last few hours……I just don't know why I have been doing it….I ended up putting all the small parts I got from the machines in the one remaining oven and turned it on. The oven exploded and threw out a few hundred of these things. I just spent the last few hours putting theses on all of the buses that the school has for some reason....I don't know why though….Now all of a sudden why do I have the urge to-"

"The urge to go to the main office and order the rest of the teachers to make sure that all the students get on a bus and go home." Ms. Nekonone finished for her in shocked silence.

Yes." Kagome said shocked at Ms Nekonone  
****

Boom!!!!

A deep rumble liked thunder roared though the school. Suddenly the hallway began to shake. One hallway exploded in a sea of crimson flame!  
Nekonone grabbed onto Kagome and said.

"You get the other teachers to get the students on buses and be discreet about it we do not want a panic. Tell the drivers to head for the tunnel then to the human world. Tell everyone to head to the hostel that Sun works at they'll be safe there. I just don't know why…. I'll go make the announcement and claim that everyone is taking a surprise field trip and take full responsibility for this if The Board Chairman asks."

The two teachers broke ways each one silently praying that they would see each other again.

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 47 I hope that everyone enjoys it. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	48. Chapter 48 Crippling victory part 2

Returns and Revelations Chapter 48 Crippling victory part 2 dire warning.

Seven cars pulled up and stopped in front of the main office of Fairy Tale. Three black cars in front protected a pitched black limo and three black cars pulled in behind it formed the full security detail of the visitor. The front cars stopped and twelve muscular amazon like woman wearing black suits each with silver hair and red eyes each exited from the front three cars. Then another twelve warrior women exited from the back three cars.

Each of them then formed a solid circle around the limo. At the same time another ten vampire woman this time more feminine looking dressed in black nun like robes with veils covering their faces exited the front few doors of the stretch limo. Two of them opened the back door on the right side of the limo while the other eight stood at attention forming a line from the car to the front doors of Fair Tale. Each woman of the group waited quickly and quietly for its occupant to exit.

A woman dressed in pitch black robes with a thick veil covering her face exited the limo. In her hands was a abnormally long black brief case that was handcuffed to her wrist. The ten woman in black suits formed a line around the women in black nun robes who themselves formed a line around the vampire woman with the suitcase handcuffed to her wrist.  
The woman reached back and pulled a little on her veil and let her green eyes look at the building in front of her. Together with her body guards and handmaidens the woman entered Fairy Tales main office.

"Excuse me do all of you have an appointment?" a ditzy blond secretary call brightly as she spied the massive group coming through the front door and into the building.  
The woman blew a bubble of pink gum in the face of one of the woman in black as they entered the lobby.

"No. Tell Miyabi Fujisaki and his wife Kahula Shuzen that The Seer demands to speak with them about their baby." One of the woman said stiffly.  
The secretary cocked her head to the side and said in a giddy attitude as if the amazon woman had just passed on a delightfully wicked rumor to her.

"Reeaaally….Ohhhhh this is big oh this is big! Oh joy!"  
She quickly pressed one of the buttons on her phone board and picked up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello patty you are not going to believe this…." The blond woman narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice and spoke softly into the receiver.

"Some suck face, fang face, vampire weirdoes just came in through the front door and claimed that the new hot boss Miyabi, you know the one who killed off all the old geezers who used to run this place, along with all the old employs too boot. You know what the gossip is around the water cooler is saying that he killed everyone who used to work here from security, down to the poor bastards who cleaned the bathrooms and windows. Really patty you're such a slut, well according to the rumors he's a vampire. God that man has tight ass and I bet his dick is huge! I envy the woman who he fucks, he probably goes on and on and goes all the way!" The blond secretary screamed in perverted rapture at her sickening fantasy.

"Anyway the suck face weirdoes claim that Mr. Fujisaki knocked up his secretary who they also claim is also his wife and got her pregnant. You know the rumors surrounding her are that she is the daughter of the vampire High Elder Akashiya. So far she hasn't confirmed that. All that is known for sure is that she is Fairy Tales Top assassin and what makes things even more mysterious is that; all the files we used to have concerning on her, this includes her mission reports and even her personal data file in the main computer have been deleted by Mr Fujisaki himself……

He's being very careful about something… Now as I was saying if Kahula is the daughter of the High Elder and if Mr Fujisaki got her pregnant then her father and mother may kill him or embrace him as a son…..Oh I think that the creepy weirdo's are serious about this. Anyway I was thinking that considering we are the first ones to hear about this then we can do some serious sucking up to the boss and his wife.  
Ohhhh I can't wait to do some phone gossip! By this time tomorrow everyone in Fairy Tale will know about this.

If the boss finds out that we support him and his wife then he will promote us. Now I can think of two betting pools we can do, one for the baby's birthday, and one for the baby's sex…… No Patty no pool is going to be needed for Mr Miyabi's death day; I assume that it's going be the day The High Elder and his wife get the good news. I have two hundred dollars that says that the little rug rat is going to be a boy…….  
Also I have another two hundred dollars that says his little wife Kahula is going to pop the little fellow out in eight months…..  
No Patty I don't know anything about vampire pregnancies. Yes you would have the edge on that considering that you are a vampire too….Ha! You suck face vampires are so secretive about everything. Anyway after work the two of us can go baby shopping and then send the stuff to the boss. That way we can get promoted and-"

The blond woman gasped only to stop short as soon as her blue eyes looked up and saw one of the vampire woman dressed in a suit point a hand gun at her head.  
The silver haired vampire jerked the gun to the side sharply firing off on shot past her head and into the wall.  
The secretary swallowed as she trembled in fear at just how close that she had been to dying.

"Sara…..Hello Sara?" The secretary on the other end of the phone said quickly.

"I heard gun fire….Sara?"

The blond secretary swallowed and said.

"Ummmm Patty relay this up the grape vine to Mr. Miybi's personal secretary and body guard…You know the orange haired vampire who dresses up in the green dress and tiara. Tell her that another vampire who calls herself "The Seer" wants to see Mr. Fujisaki."

A muttered reply came from the other end of the phone line.

The blond woman looked at the massive group in front of her desk in skepticism.

""Yes Patty I said The Seer. A green eyed vampire chick who just arrived with her small army of amazons with rippling muscles and big boobs…..What do you mean I can't tell The Seer to go away? What do you mean it's a great honor to have The Seer show up? You don't find The Seer, The Seer finds you. Oh ya right The last vampire oracle. Uh I doubt that ….she can see the future…..HA! If she can see the future how come she didn't make an appointment!!!!! HA HA!"  
The blond secretary turned to the group and said.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Fujuisaki is on his lunch break right now and afterwards he has a meeting with the new board of directors and then after that he has a meeting with the new heads of the senior partners. Perhaps we could arrange a time tomorrow? " The blond said.  
Much to her shock everyone had disappeared.

Meanwhile up in Miyabi's office.

Kahula was sitting on Miyabi's lap and happily sucking on his neck eagerly getting her fill of Miyabi's tasty blood, plus getting a little extra to nurture the baby, or so she claimed. Both of them were wrapped up in each others' passionate embrace that neither of them noticed the large group of vampire women who had entered Miyabi's office.

"Yes Kahula I am satisfied with you as my secretary," Miyabi moaned. "I am very satisfied." He moaned again as Kahula with gave a long suck with her fangs.

"Kahula stop we have-" Miyabi's eyes widened as he saw the several of the vampire woman in black draw out several hand guns and point them at two sections of his office wall. They fired several rounds into it. Two women in black rushed forward and drove their fists into the wall to revel it to be hollow. The two silver haired vampires then pulled two figures from behind the fake wall. A barraged of wood, steel, and wall paper rained down on the office floor.

"Mother father…..What are the two of you doing here?" Miyabi sneered at the two dark haired humans who had hidden in his office. His father was dressed in a black suit and tie. His mother was dressed in a blue suit with a blue skirt.  
His mother looked at her husband and spit in his face as sat down in chair and looked at her son.

"Hello son…I came here to kill your father. I knew that he would come and see you. I bribed some constrution worked to put a small hidden room on this side of the office. They throught that is was of extra filing cabnets. I planned to shoot your father from my hidden spot in the wall. Unfortunately your father pulled the same trick at the other end of the room." Miyabi's mother sneered at her husband. She turned to her son and said.

"Oh my baby boy….Oh its more than I could have hoped for to see you all grownup and strong….No thanks to that _**thing**_ over there! Thanks to him two months after he left, you left me and I get thrown into a insane asylum run by The Exorcists' men. But enough about me," She narrow her eyes and looked at Kahula as if she were a cat and had just spotted a fat lazy mouse.

"Now when can I be expecting a new addiction to our family, or if we are lucky two? Come on dear tell me when is my first grandchild coming and when do I get hold it!" Miyabi's mother said a hint of pride in her voice.

"Woman shut up you will not be giving MY grandchild any sort of love and affection. That type of shit cripples, a man and make him weak! Its only because of my way of raising the boy that he turned out so well!"

A single nod from the green eyed vampire known only as, The Seer, sent her handmaidens and guards into action.

A single vampire woman sneered at the two arguing adults as she took aim with her gun and fired

"AH!" Aembiy's father howled in pain as one of the vampire women aimed her gun at him and fired.

"You shot me in the testicles! Damn you woman damn you-AH!"

The same vampire woman turned and fired another shot into one of his hands followed by another two shots into both of his kneecaps.  
Miyabi's father fell to the floor of the office doubling over in pain. Another vampire fired another two shots at both Miyabi's fathers and mothers' heads.  
Two bloody wounds appeared on the sides of both of their heads.

"Don't worry they are not dead I took careful aim with my gun…I merely made the bullet graze their skulls and knock them unconscious. Although half a meter to the right and both of them would be playing harps right now….." The guard snorted.

"How pathetic….The man who once was the advisor to the council, now fallen from grace, and who further disgraced himself by mating with a low class vampire."

Another one of the vampire women glared at the two of them. She gestured to the twisted black Rosario hanging from Aembiy's neck and to the second blacked Rosario hanging from Miyabi's mothers' wrist.

"To think that his son marries The High Elder's daughter…I didn't think that High Elder Akashyi would allow such gutter trash into his family."  
Another woman guard said.

"Enough!" The green eyed vampire said finally speaking up for the first time. She opened the case she held in her hands.  
The wall of her hand maidens and guards parted for her so she could see Kahula and Miyabi.

A tendril of black youkai rose up out of Kahula hand and shot out eager to touch whatever it was that the vampire woman had inside the case.  
Much the green eyed vampires surprise the case began to shack almost like whatever it was that was inside was struggling to get out. The Seer quickly closed the case and smiled as she gave it to one of her guards who laid the large suitcase on Miyabi's desk.

Miyabi reached out and grasped the locks of the carrying case eager to figure out what was inside it. When suddenly a torrent of pain shot up both of his arms. Miyabi looked and found that bits of his flesh on both of his arms were beginning to rot and fall of in a disgusting display. He let go of the case and both of his arms began to heal themselves.

"She said that you would do that…..Also The Seer told us to tell you that the item that is in the case is not for you or you wife….Its for your baby. When the time comes for the boy to open it he will put himself in grave danger in order to achieve the power needed master the item." A vampire woman in black said.

"Who are you?" Miyabi said coolly as he shoved Kahula behind him.

"She is The Seer." Another vampire woman in black said. "She is the last vampire oracle. She answers to no one, sees no one, and advises no one, except to whom she wishes….Show some respect weakling! Having an audience with our mistress is an honor. The Council itself would beg for her services due to her ability to see into the future. Listen to her!"  
The vampire woman barked as she fired a shot past Miyabi's head shattering the glass that window that was behind his head.

The Seer ginned at the couple beneath her veil.

"When your father's were in need I came, Cassandra is my given name." The Seer said cryptically as her green eyes gazed at Kahula and Miyabi.

"What's wrong with your voice? Do you always talk that way?" Miyabi asked again clearly not trusting this vampire woman.

The Seer pulled back her black veil and let the full form of her face appear. She smiled eerily.

"Always, never, it's all the same, seeing the future is why I came." The Seer said her statement again as cryptic as her last one.

"The future…. I doubt that." Miyabi said disbelief leaking from his voice.

"I'm real enough and I can see what evil awaits your legacy."

"My legacy? What do you mean?" Miyabi said getting angry at this woman's ability to answer a question with a question.

The green eyed vampire suddenly appeared out of the protective ring of guards and handmaidens, and touched Kahula on her cheek with her right hand. The Seers' touch burned a small vampire glyph into her flesh.

"The day of reckoning the chosen wait the boy called to me to keep him safe.

Mark you now his soul to keep, listen for me when you sleep.

The mark protects him during sleep, from one who wants his soul to keep.

Beware of evil from the past, the first who comes to steal the last.

The councils doctor is defiled, he seeks to steal a little child. Deny him this and you compel his soul to burn in fiery hell.

Though you lay asleep tonight, two to awake you come this night, when they come you must awake, and go with them for safeties sake.

Know yourself and you will find that I cannot be far behind.

An evil vessel soon will be, brought back born of your fathers legacy.

Mistake not your fathers' fight, the evil he killed is alive tonight. Long thought dead he comes this way, prepare yourself for judgment day!"

The Seer then turned and she and her aids vanished in a flash of green youkai.

Miyabi and Kahula looked down through the shattered office window to see the mysterious green eyed vampire woman being escorted into her limo by her handmaidens and guards.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed chapter 48 I am working on chapter 49 now.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfaang


	49. Chapter 49 Crippling victory part 3

Note to self stay away from the psycho with the laptop named after his dead mommy.

Tutter was too pooped to push the cheese.

* * *

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 49 Crippling Victory part 3 Dark Visions and warnings.

Seven cars broke through two old iron gates braking through the emblem of the two hands clasping the sword and one clasping the scroll pulled up and stopped in front of the old mansion. Three black cars in front protected a pitched black limo and three black cars pulled in behind it formed the full security detail of the visitor. The front cars stopped and twelve women with silver hair and red eyes each exited from the front three cars. Then another twelve women exited from the back three cars. Each of them wore a black suit which covered a body that was purely feminine and yet managed to hid the muscles that each of them had.

Each of them then formed a solid circle around the limo. At the same time another ten vampire women this time dressed in black nun like robes with veils covering their faces exited the front few doors of the stretch limo. Two of them opened the back door on the right side of the limo while the other eight stood at attention forming a line from the car to the front doors of mansion. Each woman of the group waited quickly and quietly for its occupant to exit.

A woman dressed in green robes with a thick green veil covering her face exited the limo. In her hands were two small black brief cases that was handcuffed to her wrists. The ten woman in black suits formed a line around the women in black nun robes who themselves formed a line around the vampire woman with the suitcase handcuffed to her wrist.  
The Seer reached back and pulled a little on her veil and let her green eyes look at the building in front of her. Together with her body guards and handmaidens the Seer entered the mansion.

* * *

Garont and Gilson ran down the hallway as soon as the two vampires had felt the barrier on the main gate break only to run into The Seer and her guards and handmaidens in the main hallway.

"Seer!" The two of them gasped in shock at seeing the familiar face from their past.

The green eyed vampire grinned from beneath her veil.

"The years have been generous to the two of you as well as to me….Gather up everyone in the main room. Gelnarf's son, his son and his son. They need to hear my words. You remember the old times…. The two of you were Gelnarf and Zelnarfs chief generals and I advised much like I do now. Except Gelnarf and Zelnarf and both dead as is The Master….Everything changes and including we…..The two of you are butlers and I-"

"You were the all seeing eye of the vampire nation. _**The Seer**_…..Once…." Gilson said. The two of them turned and began to gather everyone up as she instructed.

"I look forward to seeing the shape of things to come. " The Seer smiled.

* * *

Inner Moka carefully unhooked Tsukune from the device and put the blood stone in her pocket.

"Rest now Tsukune….You have given me enough blood to sustain the babies and I so we won't have to feed from you as often as they get bigger and demand more of your precious blood……" Moka said quietly as Tsukune struggled to get up off the bed.

"Young master your grandfather wants to see you and the rest of the girls in the main room now." Garont said.

"Rest will have to wait Moka." Tsukune said sleepily.

Tsukune Moka and the rest of the girls made their way to the main room.

Senda, Eoko, Tsukune's father, mother, Ms Sanada, Ms. Kuriko, Karei, Yuu, Olrin, Tsukune's ghostly grandmother, Gin, Gabbrille, Ashur Bakato and the rest of the youkai parents.

"Seer." Olrin said slowly as he gave low bow to the vampire in green.

"This is an unexpected pleasure we are honored by you coming here." Olrin said as he rose from his bow.

"Father who is she exactly?" Asumi asked.

"She is The Seer." A vampire woman in black said. "She is the last vampire oracle. She answers to no one, sees no one, and advises no one, except to whom she wishes….Show some respect weakling! Having an audience with our mistress is an honor. The Council itself would beg for her services due to her ability to see into the future. Listen to her!"

The Seer ginned at Tsukune and the rest of the girls beneath her veil.

'_So this is the shape of things to come….I look forward to seeing what the future holds. After all the future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it. If the ten offspring of this boy come into their own then the future will be very interesting indeed.'_ The Seer thought as she turned and looked at Asumi.

"When your grandfather was in need I came, Cassandra is my given name." The Seer said cryptically to him as she then turned her green eyes and gazed back to Tsukune, Moka and the rest of the girls.

"You're a seer aren't you….You really can see into the future…..Most of the time you have to be deliberately cryptic to make sure that you don't inadvertently create the future that you may want to prevent or risk telling someone too much and risk that person damaging what should have or could have been a bright future if they had the right to choose it randomly and decide it for themselves. You have to be simple in what you say and allow the person the freedom to choose their own destiny. If you tell someone their entire future then they have no future…… That's why you always talk that way." Ruby said as she looked at the vampire in green.

The Seer pulled back her black veil and let the full form of her face to show. She smiled eerily.

"So she always talks like that?" Asumi asked.

The Seer smiled and said "Always, never, it's all the same, seeing the future is why I came. Believe it or not but I can see what evil awaits Tsukune's legacy."

"My legacy? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. Now feeling a lot less tired and getting annoyed at this woman's ability to answer a question with a question.

The green eyed vampire suddenly appeared out of the protective ring of guards and handmaidens, and sent a brief tendril of her Youkai out. The green tendril briefly touched each of the girls their cheeks and burned a small vampire glyph into their flesh.

"The day of reckoning the chosen wait, the children called to me to keep them safe.

Mark you now their souls to keep, listen for me when you sleep.

The mark protects them during sleep, from one who wants their souls to keep.

Beware of evil from the past, the first who comes to steal the last.

Your people's doctors are defiled; they seek to steal the babies' mild. Deny them this and you compel their souls to burn in fiery hell.

Though you lay asleep tonight, two to awake you come this night, when they come you must awake, and go with them for safeties sake.

Know yourself and you will find that I cannot be far behind.

An evil vessel soon will be, brought back born of Gelnarfs' legacy.

Mistake not your forbears' fight, the evil he killed is alive tonight. Long thought dead he comes this way, prepare yourselves for judgment day!"

"Okay well that was creepy…..Seer have you been drinking? Maybe you should cut back on the hallucinogens or whatever it is that you do….." Asumi said clearly not believing a thing that she said.

The Seer turned and looked at Ruby and said.

"Raven witch of the night, the time has come to set things right. Watch out for the two in which you care otherwise fire a waits your race and heirs."

Ruby swallowed and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean? "Fire awaits my race and heirs?"

"I cannot say I am afraid, for fear of bringing forth judgment day." The Seer turned and said to Kurumu.

"Succubus born of lust care for the last of two races you must, if you fail so will your race when it burns in hell on judgment day."

Kurumu and her mother both had shocked expressions on their faces at the Seers comment. But the vampire continued unhindered as she looked at Mellissa and said.

"You who transforms with the moon, your wolf cubs will be coming soon. Care for them carefully you must, otherwise you race will burn to dust."

The Seer then turned and faced Mizore.

"Cold are you as winters chill. Your offspring will love the cold like you, care for them with the utmost care, otherwise fire will consume your village and you."

Mizore and her father and her mother both felt a shiver go down their spines at the thought of the Seers words.

"Inner and outer one and the same, the time has come to end this game. Your children will rise up and fight but one may bring our race into the endless night." The Seer closed her eyes and took a breath and continued.

"Blood and fire will merge with thunder and lightning only then will our race be saved or destroyed.  
Gelnarfs' last prophecy is almost complete. The Exiles cry out for a hero, the rule of the vampire nation has been passed down to lesser men, the cradle of power for the Three Dark Lords will be destroyed and the vampire lords heir will live three lifes up until the age of sixteen. When he reaches it he will be forced to make the choice."

However The Seer wasn't done yet.

"When two worlds merge as one, under a cloak of deathly mist the barriers will fall on a holy day and welcome the birth of two twice blessed ones.

In the other world that is youkia the vampires will gather to celebrate an ancient pagan right to banish the light and the sun…..Returning, returning, slowly returning, ever slowly returning. From the dark, the fire and the blood always returning….to this place to this world…..It is returning, he is returning and they are returning. But it is too late, he is too late, far too late…..He has come…..Events are taking shape, so many eons ago, yet changing and affecting the here and now….

Threatening to destroy this future, there is a woman…..So scared…..Even now the king is in his counting house…..and there is another, the most lonely of all lost and forgotten. A mad man sits in his empire of dust and ashes…..Little knowing of the glory that he would achieve…While his savor will look upon the wilderness in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away the idiots and fools will dream of a shining new future….Now doomed to never happen…..

The lines of convergence are being drawn across the worlds…..A shadow is falling over creation….Something vast is stirring in the dark…..Shapes of things once lost are moving through the vale. This darkness holds only one thing the end of creation itself. The worlds themselves are bleeding, they are screaming…..And so it will come to pass that the players will take their final places making ready the events that are to come…"

The Seer turned and looked at Kasumi and Asumi.

"Events are moving faster than anyone thinks….Only the two of you stand at the heart of coincidence, fate and destiny.  
You are like people who have never seen war, you sit peacefully away from the bloodshed, only thankful that the battles and the war were won and they have passed them by…..They have never killed anyone and a time will come when they must take up arms on Night of Saint Vigeous', the vampiric Holy Night of Attack. Use the Gem of Amarra, and the cloak of Sidhi both will help when the time comes."

The Seer then turned to Moka and said.

"Moka look after your sister Kahula before her baby comes. Miyabi will not be able to do it before his transformation is complete. He comes from a house of liars, thieves, butchers, murders, and psychopaths. Now like all guilty men he attempts to rewrite his own history, forgetting the lives that his house has destroyed. His enemies will come for him, Kahula and the baby soon. There will be blood in the water and the sharks will come. His enemies will show him no mercy if they find him and they will kill all who stand in their way."

One of The Seers handmaidens handed two black carrying cases to The Seer. Both of them shook as the objects that were inside thrashed about like a wild animal struggling to escape its prison. A beam of pink youkai and white youkai shot out from Moka's palms and hit both cases struggling to get them open but to no avail.  
However their efforts were not in vain for it seemed that both babies managed to get away with a small consolation prize for their efforts. A small white gem and a small pinkish red gem was engulfed in both of their youkai which withdrew back into Inner Moka's hands.

The Seer raised an eyebrow.

"They shouldn't have been able to do that. Granted they couldn't get the case open but they were able to make a brief connection to the items that were inside. It appears to have been enough of a connection that they had the item break off a piece itself, an offshoot born of the item itself yet it doesn't have the same power….Just a small fraction of it's power….Incredible." The Seer gave both cases to Tsukune's grandfather and said.

"What is inside both cases is for the babies when they reach adulthood. When the time comes for the boy and girl to open the cases, both of them will put themselves in grave danger in order to achieve the power needed master the item inside.  
Now I would advise that you arrange a meeting with Moka's father and tell him the truth about the family and do it soon before he and his wife learn about Moka's special condition from the vampire council." A vampire woman in green said.

"Yes I know, I sent an emissary to another one of my homes to prepare it for meeting Moka's father and mother. The council will act as they see fit and I….I will act as I see fit. I am ready and I am prepared."

"Good." The Seer said as she disappeared into the circle of her handmaidens and guards. They turned and began to exit the room. When a flash of white light exploded from one of Moka's palms causing everyone to disappear.

"Well….I appears as though we will be letting ourselves out. Come we have to get back to council chambers. Olrin should be in the room in the castle that my vision showed me. Lets hurry if he is there now then The High Elder is there too." The Seer said hurriedly as she was rushed out with her handmaidens.  
****************************************************

Meanwhile at The Academy for Youkai...........................................

"Splendid kids, that's it everyone out into the hallways and make your way to the busses. You're doing a splendid job even more splendid than usual!" Excellent Maki said happily keeping his cool under pressure. The Dark haired youkai tried not to sweat the small stuff even when he had seen a bullet shoot past his head and blow a hole in his desk.

"Sir, where are we going?" A student asked quickly.  
Excellent Miki grinned offering no reply as he quickly ushered his students out of the class room and into the hall ways.

"AHH!" A student screamed as a bullet pierced the air and hit his leg. A shot from a disrupter lifted him up into the air and threw him into the wall. A man now stood behind clad in black military gear and a coat that hung down to its ankles. Also a black helmet and a gas mask covered its face. The soldier threw rolled a grenade on the ground which exploded sending several students against the wall leaving them bloody and missing an arm or a leg.

Excellent Maki took off his white disco jacket and wrapped it around a student who was missing an arm. He took off his shades and put them on another student in a show of moral.

"Go on get to the bus I'll deal with him!" The Youkai English teacher cried.

Several other students gathered around their injured classmate and helped him to his feet. One student closed his eyes and tried to resume his monster form but found that he couldn't for a blast of pain disrupted his concentration and another bullet hit him in his testicles.

The student fell to the ground holding his groin crying in pain. The other students who were uninjured helped him to his feet and supported him as they ran.  
Excellent Maki turned to face the soldier as his students continued to run down the flaming hallways and to a bus.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. As aways review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	50. Chapter 50 Crippling victory part 4

Returns and Revelations Chapter 50 Crippling victory part 4 Idiots and fools

Olrin pulled his head out of the toilet and got up off his knees.

"I am going to have a talk with those little brats."

He looked around and saw a sink along with a cabinet with white fuffy towels. Beside it was a large stone bathtub with herbal antidotes. He opened the door and peeked out side. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw both his son and his wife who were trying to get themselves untangled from the egyptain cotton sheets on the bed.

"Well I know where we are. Giles isn't going to be happy about this. Giles must have a council meeting to whitness. Asumi, Kasumi go and take a bath after that get dressed. There should be some spare cloths in the closet. We need to dress like noble aristocratic vampires. So that way we don't end up screaming in the intarogation chambers of the Extermiunation Squad."

The two of them got up and took a quick bath and got dressed in the spare clothing that they found in the closset.

Suddenly the heavy oak door that lead into the main hallway exploded inwards showering wood shards all around the room.

Three man dressed in black combat gear that looked like it belonged on swatt men the only difference was the vampire gliyph on the shoulder. A long mass extended in the hands of the leader. Four gears spun around in different circles creating the massive spinning top, in which its soul perpose was to rip and tear open flesh and muscle, while shattering bones.

The leader swung the back of his mass around and was about to knock all three of them unconcious.

"After I take care of them. Take them to the council, tell them that we have intruders." Their leader barked.

"Stop! The three of you do not know what you are doing?" A voice said in a commanding tone.

The three members of The Extermination Squad turned and saw several female vampires all wearing dark suits enter along with a buch of other vampires dressed like nunes. The surronded a lone vampire dressed in a green cloak and veil. Her green eyes gared of the three.

The three Extermination Squad vampires momentarilly forgot about their would be prisoners and instead leared at the sexy vampires who had just entered.

Their leader stepped forward and took off his helmet. His black hair was combed back neetly. He flash his fangs and swaggered forward to the leader of the female vampires.

"Well this is unexpected how about you and me doing somthing beautiful baby."

One of the vampires who was dressed in a black suit intersepted him and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it hard while using her other hand to deliver a swift strike to his chest slamming him against the wall.

"No man touchs our mistress, my sisters or me least of all filth like you!" She snarled.

The vampire got up and rushed forward again never one to be detured.

"Humm spunky I like that! How about a kiss duckling."

Once again the same female vampire raised her head up at the man.

"I don't think so. Tell you what I will give you something if you will answer a question for me." Her red eyes glared at the male vampire in front of her as if he were nothing more than spit on the sidewalk.

"Fine try me." He gloated.

The vampiress cocked her head and said in a cocky mocking voice and said.

"Can you hammer a six inch nail into a board with your penis?"

The vampire leared at her and licked his lips and said.

"No not yet."

"Well girl's got to have her standers." She said. With that she gave her leacherous admirior a head butt while she reached down and cupped his penis and balls and yanked downwards tearing his groin muscle. She quickly let go while grabbing his hand while breaking one of his wrists then swiftly breaking the other one. However she wasn't done yet, the vampiress brought her left hand up and grabbed his mass from him. The vampiress broke it into four peices. She tossed into the air while she stuck in with her fist driving it into the chest of one of the men pinning him to the wall. While she threw another into the air and spun around on the balls of her feet while bringing her right leg up and kicking it in mid air sending it flying into the chest of another man also pinning him to the wall.  
"How about I make you a woman?' She ask mockingly.

The leader holwed in pain and grabbed at his groin ignoring the fact at the fact that how fast his men had been taken out.

'_So fast.'_ He thought.

"How?"

Unforuntely for him his moment of hesitation cost him dearly as the vampiress slammed the another piece of what had once been his lance into his chest pinning him to the wall. The vampire grinned darkly as she held up the last peice of the vampires spinning lance. The massive top still spun on its gears still being powered by it's power source housed near its gears. Some how the woman knew how to brake it without damaging its power source and gears. To top kept spinning furiously as she held it by the small section of the top that still remained attached to it.

"Kiss this pudden!" The vampiress screameed as she tossed it into the air. The vampiress did a round house kick while bringing her foot forward and stiking the broken part of the lance sending the spinning top into his groin.

The vampire screamed and cried in agony at the pain he was feeling as he franticly tried to move his hands and pull out the spinning lance top that was now buried in his groin muscle and was swiftly tearing through it determined to tear up his manhood.

* * *

A rush of cold air blew onto a bare shoulder. The dull hum of gears and soft whirl of a fan kicking on by a simple flick of a switch, awoke a woman who was chained to the floor. The sound of the air conditioner being turned on caused the woman to tremble in fear as she slowly let her eyes adjust to the bright light that nearly blinded her brown eyes. She looked at the room around her threw her sleep heavy eyes and saw eerily clean while walls and floor.

_  
'Where am I?' _She thought. The woman felt something sharp digging into her neck, wrists and ankles. A silver collar was attached to her neck keeping her from moving her head around too much. She looked down and saw silver manacles securely locked around her wrists and ankles; which in turn gave way to five silver chains attached to the floor ensuring that she didn't go anywhere. She lay there spread eagle on the floor. The woman's eyes widened in fear, she looked around the bright room once more. A moment later her eyes saw what appeared to be a woman in armor. She carried a spear and a helmet.

"Is that a statue?" The woman wandered out loud.  
The womans eyes quickly found another statue this time the woman portrayed looked like she was a hunter of some kind for she carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. She quickly looked around the room and suddenly found that it wasn't quite as bare as she had originally thought. For six other statues rose up around the room each was female in some way.  
A pair of soft footsteps roused her from her inspection of each of the female statues. A man with dark black hair and cold eyes came into the room. He wore a black tuxedo. In his arms he carried a large bundle wrapped heavily in a thick blanket. The man gazed at the woman whom he had chained to the floor of the empty basement inside Fairy Tale with coldness. The man set the large bundle next to the woman on the floor.

The woman felt a disgusting smell assault her. She tried to stiffen the urge to vomit where she was. Whatever was in that bundle of blankets smelled of rot and decay.

'_Oh that bitch! Damn that Seer! The bullet that grazed my skull knocked me unconscious for eight hours! Oh I should have known that she would remember me from before…. Then my son sticks me in this storage room so I can't cause any more trouble! To think just a few hours ago I awoke and imagine my delight when I found out that Fairy Tale had done my eight hundred years of work for me…..They had everything here needed to summon Hel but those stupid youkai didn't know what they had! All I had to do was go and get the sacrifices!' _Miyabi's father thought happily.

The woman trashed against her bonds as she struggled to escape. Her attempts were clearly fruitless in the Aembiy's eyes but he need not tell her that better to let her have a few lingering moments of hope before the end…. Amebiy walked out of the storage room, only to enter once more as he brought a small table with a goats head fallowed by five glass jars each containing a different vital organ of the body, from heart to the brain. He then proceeded to skin the goats head humming a happy tune as he meticulously cutting away skin and muscle, till it was down to bare bone.

"Don't worry dear you will only suffer a moment." Amebiy said coldly as if he were addressing a insignificant lab rat.  
Amebiy walked out of the storage room once more. The woman heard a scream that made her blood run cold only to see the Amebiy come into the lab once more this time bringing a cage inside was another woman who let out another scream. The man reached behind his back and seemingly produced a long thin dagger fallowed by a hand gun out of thin air. The Amebiy took aim and fired. The other woman in the cage fell to the floor of her mini cell dead from the gun shot. The Amebiy then calmly walked over and unlocked the door. He then picked up her body and walked over to where the bundle and his other captive where.

The Amebiy then spared no feeling of remorse or pity for the deceased as he quickly cut across her belly spilling her intestines and blood on the floor.  
The other woman screamed as she saw the level of cruelty that this man was capable of. She continued to fight against her restraints, but it was useless.  
The dark haired man then began to reach into her body like he was performing a sickening operation. He began to pull her intestines out of her body and slowly started to arrange them into a pentagram with her on the right side of the bundle. He dipped his hands into the blood which had fallen on the floor and began to draw symbols and a circle around the ghastly display that was her body.

"AHHH! Why are you doing this?" The woman thrashed, screamed and cried uncontrollably as she continued to watch this inhuman display of grotesquery. He continued to pull out more of her intestines to form more of the pentagram. Slowly he dipped into her massive wound to get more blood.  
The woman who was chained to the floor began to twitch and shudder uncontrollably in uncontrollable fear as her rational mind couldn't deal with the information that was being feed to it. Finally her limit reached she passed into the blessed dark realm of unconsciousness and knew no more.  
The Amebiy then removed his tux fallowed by his shirt. He dipped his hands in the blood of the woman and began to draw pentagrams on his chest, head and his arms.  
He cleared his throat.

"Oh goddess's of bitch's, wenches, sluts, street walkers, whores, prostitutes, and stripers. I call upon all of you who have been beaten, abused, raped, and murdered by mankind. I ask the old gods Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Minerva, Diana, and Venus to give your strength to this ritual. May Isis, Ma'at, Bastet, Sakhmet, and Kali give me an assistant; oh Lucifer son of the morning I ask you to send me someone whom will help me to extract revenge upon my enemies!"

The Amebiy then took the dagger and walked into the center of the pentagram. He carefully pulled back the blanket that covered the thing that was inside of it. The woman had she been conscious would have surely screamed in sheer terror at having to been chained down next to a revolting rotting body of a woman. The Amebiy took the dagger still covered with the ruby blood of the killed woman of whom he had sacrificed and thrust it into the chest of the decaying body.

An inky black fluid began to leak from every pore of the dead woman. It slithered across the floor and began to crawl across the living flesh of the unconscious lady like a snake. The liquid, if it could be called that, began to consume the woman feasting on her flesh in the satanic ritual, quickly leaving nothing behind in its wake. Its task done it moved back across the floor and covered the body. Suddenly the liquid wrapped itself around the body it began to emit a dark light from it. The black substance began to twist and curl itself around slowly conforming itself around till it began to look less like a corpse and more like a well endowed lady simply covered with a dark sheet. While underneath its' covering the dark slime moved itself into every decaying opening slowly filling in every missing piece flesh or lost organ until finally the dark ooze retreated from on top of the figure moving itself inside of the body like a parasite happily settling inside its new host.

The Amebiy looked closely at what his dark ritual had created. Gone was the cold lifeless flesh, which was now replaced by soft sensual skin. Long blond hair came down from the top of her head to the small of her back flowing gently to the floor. It quickly replaced the thin wisps of grey of what had remained of her hair.  
One of the fingers twitched. It rose an inch into the air and fell to the floor once more. A big toe moved slowly up and down. The blond woman opened her eyes showing of a pair of dark irises.

"Can you hear me?" The Amebiy asked impatiently as he walked over and put on his tux.  
The blond woman weakly nodded her head up and down. The nude lady made no attempt to cover herself, it seemed as if she could tell that the Amebiy apparently liked what he saw.

"Good. Now repeat after me. You are my assistant."

The blond woman opened her mouth and shut it once more, as if she were struggling to comprehend the words that the man in front of her had just said.

"You….You are my assistant." She said slowly as if fearing that she had misspoke. "You are my assistant." The woman spoke a second time but with more confidence.

A vain rose up in the middle of The Amebiys forehead.

"No! No! That isn't right! Now say I am your assistant."

"I am your assistant." The lady said quickly.

"Good good now- What the hell?" The Amebiy said his voice dripping with displeasure. As he looked down and saw that blond woman had escaped her pentagram prison and had wrapped her arms around his legs. The blond woman smiled happily as she began pressing her ample chest into him as she wormed her way up from his legs and to his chest.

"Master is handsome. Master has the body of a greek god. Let me get you a toga and let me get a egyptian princess costume then we can do a naughty verson of Anthony and Cleopatra!" The blond lady said her eyes gleaming mistcheviously and her face had a leacherious smile on it.  
The Amebiy grabbed her shoulders and roughly threw her to the floor of the lab as if she was nothing more than a failed experiment.

"Damn it! This isn't right! I wanted a demon that would help me kill my enemies. At the very least I was expecting a mindless servant who would carry out my orders without question. Instead though my conjuring I summon the soul of a blond bimbo who has an obsession with cosplay and who probably died on prom night due to a drug overdose! YOU ARE USELESS TO ME!!" The Amebiy stretched out his hand and slapped the blond woman hard on her check.

"This is what I get for my stupidity. I knew I should have just plucked a woman off the streets and just brainwashed her." The Amebiy sighed. "Instead this is what I get when I use "The Beginners guide to The Occult" and "Black magic for idiots." Damn now I'm going to have to send her soul back to hell. Now what is the counter spell?" The Amebiy mussed.

"Master… Is no master?" The woman said weakly as she looked up at the man who had summoned her. The Amebiy ignored her as continued to mutter about sending her back to the dark realm from where she came from. Perhaps it would have been better for the Amebiy had he been paying attention for he missed the woman's dark eyes begin to glow a red color. The pentagram on the floor began to glow a sick pea green. A thin pile of grey bones began to rise up from the floor apparently summoned by the woman. A pair of rough boney spinal cords and skull rose up attaching themselves together forming a grisly looking staff in the woman's hand. The blond woman struck the pentagram the Amebiy had carved into the floor. The two eyes in his skull staff glowed green and a pentagram appeared in the air ahead of the staff.

"I am Lisai daughter of Hel! I am not useless MORTAL! Now tremble before the power of The Netherworld !" She screamed.  
The remaining bones rushed forward and formed a cage around The Amebiy along with six skeleton guards, each with swords.  
The Amebiy raised an eye brow in surprise.

The blond woman then cocked her head as if listening to something.

"Mother? Where are you? I can't feel you? I can only feel him….If I go to him he can send me back to you….."  
The blond demon girl clinched her fist and the prison around Amebiy broke apart the bones sinking into his flesh wounding him while pinning him to the floor.

"AH! Stop you have to obey me!" Amebiy screamed as he stretched out one of his out in a vain attempt to stop her.  
Lisai struck her boney staff into the ground and wall after wall after wall in Fairy Tales main building broke open with a large hole in it. The blond demon happily ran through the tunnel that she had made and out into the busy streets intent of finding the one demon who could send her back to her mother.

'Oh damn we definitely have a problem." Aembiy muttered as he ripped the bones from his flesh to get free.

* * *

"Akashiya this council and your fellow Elders demand answers!"

A vampire with silver hair dressed in a black suit and tie said as he and along with four other vampires that made up the vampire high council sat in large lavish chairs behind a large oak table that seemed uniquely out of place in the large dark room that was light by two large chandeliers above.

Moka's father too was dressed in a black suit with a cape that flowed over his front.

Two other silver haired vampires sat beside Moka's father one to his left and one to his right. While two other vampires sat off on the sides.

A vampire with brown hair and red eyes was dressed in a brown suit and brown cape sat on a single wooden stool that looked like it had been carved using a butter knife. The vampire let his mind wander in bordom.

'_Oh no there's no prejudice between The High council, The Elders and those who observe the meetings. Oh no! Damn! This wooden stool! I have six foot splinters shoved up my ass! I think I would have been more comfortable sitting if I turned it over and sat on one of its legs! Oh at least whenever Night Falls has their meets everyone gets comfortable chairs and food! Ah well after this meeting I get to make my reports to the rest of the senior partners at Night Falls. Olrin was pleased that I kept close tabs on his grandson like he wanted. The agents I had all over the park kept me informed of where they were. Moka daughter of the High Elder himself, and Tsukune grandson of Olrin founder of Night Falls. __I know of two betting pools among the many different youkai and human run business and secret societies that the master founded. One for the babies' birthdays, and one for the babies' sex…__Humm not even Centari the mad old gambler himself would never have beat on such a union. Then again the old fool once quit his job at Night falls and bought an old coal mine in africa intent on doing mining. Not even twenty four hours passed then he gets drunk and sets it on fire. The fire spread to an untapped coal vain underground. Instead of paying a few hundred dollars to put the fire out he let it burn and the damn thing is still burning even now. Then he ended up lighting his house on fire with a bottle of brandy the same night. He_ _sat in his empire of dust and ash for a day and night before returning to Night Falls and begging for his old job back as our risk advisor.…. __Our founders blood is in a class all its own as is the Hight Elders, and these jack asses on the council are stupid enough to order, Tsukune, Moka, and the babies be killed by The Extermination Squad. The little rug rats could be a new breed of vampire or the next stage of our evolution.... The council are a bunch of idiots and fools! Not only that they dare lie to The High Elders face. Oh when he finds out about this....' _Giles Cornere thought bitterly.

The two of them make a beautiful couple. The offspring that the two of them create will be in a league of their own. Every vampire in the human world exiled or not who work in Night Falls many offices worldwide, felt a youkai like no other many times. Its like taking a flare gun and firing it up into the air. We could tell that something was there. It was like opening a door in a warm room and letting cold air in. It was only after Garont and Gilson told us to ignore it and after I demanded to know what it was, did that feather brained neko maid Ms. Sanada, along with Garont and Gilson finnally tell me the truth and then they showed me the tape. I in turn copied it and took the liberty of spreading the news to the rest of Night Falls who in turn spread it to the rest of the business's and secret societies that our leader created. Oh yes nothing goes faster than a juicy rumor……Especially when it involves the old man's grandson and him knocking up five different youkai girls. Oh the rumor mills will be buzzing about this for months until the day all five mothers pop the little rug rags out! Oh I am so evil I love it!

Granted the other vampires are frightened yet excited at this revelation. The Seer once came to Night Falls and said that The Exiled vampires will get a champion, a pureblood like none other, who will be unjustly exiled just like we were. Could this be the beginning of her prophecy? I wonder?  
The Youkai that everyone felt puts The High Elders to shame and the three of them are the strongest and oldest of our race. Everyone in Night falls as well as the other organizations that our leader founded are eager to see what the offspring can do when they finally come into this world. They will be a force that will help achieve our leaders' dream of peaceful yet secret coexistence with the humans. No more random youkai killing humans or Fairy Tales work of youkai domination....

Granted we can't reveal ourselves to the humans. Most humans are narrow minded creatures and are afraid of that which they do not understand. So we must stay hidden revealing ourselves to only but a select few humans.  
A person is smart, people are dumb panicky dangerous animals and our leader and The Three Dark Lords know it. Ummm so with this new turn of events I now I see that the future of both humans and youkai is in the worlds' smallest hands.....

So far

Noel a human she was so lonely before she came to us. Her human parents were killed unjustly by The Extermination Squad. Several of their men got drunk and went on a killing spree. This council turns a blind eye to their actions whenever they kill humans. Its usually one of the councils blood slaves that gets arrested by the humans for the murder and the vampire is slapped with a warning from the council not to do it again.  
Poor Noel her human parents were killed by several Extermination Squad members who were drunk.  
She's third chief medic and she's getting to be one of us. Granted she's a bit scared of youkai but she's getting to where she trusts us. She assists Dr. Sharzad who thankfully the two of them get along fine.

Dr. Sharzad poor woman, she had her family slaughtered by The Extermination Squad. Her father was a noble and her father was a rich human with connections to our orginization. Sharzad seemed so alone and forgotten when we found her. The two of them assist Dr. Shino Akie who is chief medic.

The three of them are going to have a lot of fun taking care of Moka and the other girls making sure that the babies come into full term without any problems.

Beside him on another poorly constructed stool sat a vampire in dressed in black robes who was having similar thoughts.

'_Father Focker gets back from his search based on the writing on the artifact that he found and claims that he found nothing. On top of that when he got back his first order was that I get sent to live in the human world and ordered to protect the happy couple that I married that night. Anono Tsukune and Akayashi Moka there is something special about the two of you…..Father Focker claimed that he felt something special about the two of them that he felt that if was nessisary to order me to protect the two of them. Now this unusual youkai….What does it mean?' _The priest thought.

The doors to the coucil chamber bust open.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 50. I am working on chapter 51 right now.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	51. Chapter 51 Crippling Victory part 5

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 51: Crippling victory part 5 escaping the school.

Hello everyone happy valentines day and happy Presidents day!!!! I do not own rosario to vampire I am just borowing the characters and giving them a twist of my own.

"So the illustrious oracle, who possess the all seeing eyes walks among us here and now. You are the one special vampire among us who possess the all seeing green eyes. You are The prophet, the seer of the vampire nation. What an honor for you to grace us with your presents." The head vampire of the council said in an arrogant mocking tone.

"Perhaps you can tell us why The High Elder denies that he believes that two of his daughters are pregnant and that each of them was somehow able to produce such strong off spring?" Another vampire council member rose up in his chair and said.

A older looking vampire with white curly hair twirled it around in his fingers and looked at his fellow elder and said said coldly.

"According to our information one of them alone killed hundreds of weak youkai as well as a few of our own people in the building with its youkai alone. The unborn freaks of The High Elders daughters must be kept in check, or if they can not be controlled then they must be destroyed."

"We recognize how powerful the offspring are however we also recognize the danger too. " The second Elder said as he looked to his right at Milkola.

All five vampire council members as well as the two elders looked calm and collected but underneath their faces thoughts of malice burned as soon as they had been told about this.

"I came to give this council a warning, nothing more nothing less. " The Seer said as her guards and hand maidens parted so their mistress could look at the leader of the vampire council as well as The Elders.

The head vampire at the center of the table stood up and sneered. "Really then say your warning….."

The Seer smiled beneath her veil.

"My warning to the council and to two of the Elders is this. Your attempts will fail and that all of you will do better to abandon it."

The Seer then turned and looked at Moka's father and said. "I am sorry high Elder for your loss and for the loss that is to come……" The green eyed vampire said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Is that it?" The head vampire sneered.

"Yes that is it. I trust that this council is adjured?" The Seer said.

"Yes this council is adjured." The two Elders said quickly.

The Seer and her guards and handmaidens exited the room.

The Elders and council swiftly exited as well agitated by The Seer's words of warning.

Giles and the vampire priest both turned and exited the room and began to plan to return to their leaders.

Milkola walked out the castle and out into the somber mist that surrounded the castle. He quickly caught sight of the vampire woman in green standing by her limo as if she had been waiting for him.

"Get in and everything will be explained then." She said.

The Elder got in The Seers limo and was shocked to find Tsukune's father and mother along with a third man whom he didn't know.

The Seer got in beside Mikola and said. "Drive!"  
Then the green eyed vampire then turned to Mikola and said.

"I am afraid High Elder that this will take time, to explain."  
With that the limo and its escort drove off leaving a trail of dust.

* * *

Maki rushed forward and smirked as he slammed his first into the man's face, while he struck him in the chest with his other first confident that his blows would send the human who shot and injured his students into the wall and break every bone in his body as least. A look of shock rose up on the teachers face when he realized that the solder was still standing and that the blows he delivered didn't seem to have affect him other than sending the man's head jerking wildly to the left on his neck.

Maki brought his right foot up and struck the man in his chest while bringing his right foot down then quickly bringing his left foot upwards in a quick round house kick, then punching him several times in rapid succession in his chest. Unfortunately he soon found the man standing in front of him again apparently unharmed.  
Slowly something began to move underneath the mans gas mask. Then something small thin and black almost liquid like began to leak out of the rubber mask and wrap itself around the mans neck. At first Excellent Maki began to think that it was blood but the "blood" began to rise up in the air in front of him. A pair of red eyes opened and a small section split open forming a mouth. Small spikes appeared at the top of its head.

"That is not excellent. What is that thing it looks like a snake?" Excellent Maki muttered as he jumped away. The creature reared its head and let out a load screech into the flaming building then it retreated back into its host.

The soldier rushed forward and grabbed onto Maki's arm squeezing it giving it a sharp jerk disconnecting it while he slammed the butt of his gun into Excellent Maki's manhood, then swiftly jerking his gun upwards and striking the youkai's chest sending him crashing through the burning doors and outside the school. The youkai could feel his body fly through the air and hit something hard. He looked around and saw two other teachers loading buses. One of The Board Chairman's guards helped him on board while another one sat in the drivers' seat.  
As soon as he sat down several of the students cheered.

"Yaya! Teach showed those weak humans!"

"Oh ya! Excellent Maki showed them who the man was!" another one screamed.

"Three cheers for the victor!" another one screamed as everyone on the bus cheered.

'_Oh kids if you only knew the truth about how I got schooled….Oh I hurt all over and I'm coughing up blood. That was fight was anything but excellent._' Excellent Maki thought sadly._  
_  
Meanwhile elsewhere.

Fong fong Wong quickly helped other first years down a hallway the was quickly being consumed by fire and out onto a bus.

"Help!" a voice cried. Fong fong and Ling ling Wong both ran back into the burning school only to see six of the Chairman's guards struggling to hold off ten of the soldiers. While another six of the Chairman's men were struggling to kill another six rouges. Each of the chairman's men where franticly slashing at the rouges with their swords, who were in turn stabbing at their opponets anywhere they could with their transformed limbs.

Both groups of guards were fighting to protect another six of their comrades who were struggling to get a first year student, who was pinned underneath a pile of flaming debris out. Linlin and Fanfan both ran over and helped the chairman's men get the first year out . Unfortunately for them time had run out. The rouges and soldiers had killed the chairman's guards. One of the soldiers rolled a grenade under the feet of the rouges. It exploded showering various parts of their bodies around the flaming hallway in a goriest display of power.  
The remaining six guards then turned and faced the soldiers in black.

"Get him to a bus now!" One of them shouted to both members of the Wong family only to have a bullet pierce his skull and blow the back of his skull off.  
Pieces of cold white bone and pink brain matter littered Fanfan and Linlin's cloths. Both wong members turned and ran down the flaming hallway. The first year thankfully made it out the door when it collapsed in a sea of fire. Then to make matters worse a man dressed in jeans and shirt appeared out of the flames.

"Evil demons be gone!" He screamed as he brought back his hand to preparing to throw several paper talismans at them. Another soldier in black then appeared behind the priest. The soldier reached up and grabbed the mans head and gave it a sharp jerk to the left breaking his neck.  
The soldier looked at its targets as if deciding which one to kill first.

Slowly something began to move underneath the mans' gas mask. Then something small thin and black almost liquid like began to leak out of the rubber mask and wrap itself around the mans neck. At first FanFan and Linlin began to think that it was blood but the "blood" began to rise up in the air in front of the two youkai. A pair of red eyes opened and a small section split open forming a mouth. Small spikes appeared at the top of its head.

"Brother what is that thing," Linlin cried. "It looks like an asp?" The zombie said quickly as she rushed forward and slammed her fists into the chest of the man. The zombie then leaped up into the air and slammed her feet into its chest only to turn in midair and deliver a kick to its neck. The zombie looked at her opponent and was shocked to see it still standing unharmed by her attack. She jumped away and landed near her bother. The snake like creature still protruded from its hosts mouth. The creature reared its head and let out a load screech into the flaming building.

Suddenly a loud roar split the air as the soldier felt something grab onto its hand.  
Fanfan white panda sank its teeth into the flesh of the man who had tried to hurt his master. The man reached into his combat vest and pulled out a grenade and shoved it down the panda's throat. The panda swallowed the strange item.  
A few seconds later FanFan watched in horror as the grenade exploded tearing his servant open from the inside out. Pits of white and black fur, dotted with bits of bone and blood scattered the area. A low growl came from the wounded animal as it looked at its master. The panda was still alive as it lay on its side blood and other various organs leaking from the massive hole caused by the grenade. LinLin and FanFan rushed forward and dragged it way from the soldier. Strangely he didn't try to stop them or hinder them in anyway.

"Monster! I will show you the true power of the Wong family!"FanFan screamed at the pain he was feeling at seeing his friend/servant in pain.  
Fanfan let his third eye open and let the little summoning coins fall into his hand. Each one linking with the others for form his coin sword to which he would use for summoning.

'I can't control what I summon but I hope that this time it works.'

The Yasha youkai felt his coin sword crackle with his youkai and thankfully a fierce green dragon appeared before him. The beast flew forward eager to eat the soldier.  
The human, a youkai or whatever it way looked at the dragon unconcerned almost as if FanFan had sent a fly to kill him instead of a powerful dragon.  
It curled its lips together and for a few moments Linlin and FanFan could almost swore that it was grinning at the two of them in a mocking jester.  
The human rushed forward and raised both its hands and leaped onto the dragons neck. The man drove his fist downward into the beasts neck grabbing onto its spinal cord swiftly breaking it while leaping downs pulling it from the beasts dead body as it fell to the floor dead.

The snake like being opened its mouth and a voice laced with arrogance and pride escaped as it addressed both members of the Wong family.

"So this is the power of the Wong family….Pathetic…..Its founder was a master of the black arts and the best that the house that he founded can do is threaten me with two children!!! HA! HA! Your master has grown old and complacent with the passing of the years! I look forward to feasting on his flesh when the time comes."  
The snake then retreated back into its host.

Thankfully during the time the snake like creature had been bragging Linlin had summoned a one eyed bug youkia that was now hovered beneath both of their feet and began to carry the two of them to another area than was still untouched by the fire.  
LinLin then felt a sharp pain in her neck then she fell off her summoned creature and onto the floor.  
FanFan make the youkai to go down only to see his sister standing on her feet once more.

"Sister are you-" Fanfan didn't get a chance to react as his sister slammed her fist into his face. He felt to the floor.

"Linlin now is not the time for sparing! We have got to get out of here!" He screamed.

Linlin opened her mouth and much to FanFan's horror as the same snake like being began to come out of his sisters mouth.

"Your sister isn't here right now, but if you leave your name, a brief message and number I'll make sure that she gets it." The creature said as it mocked FanFan.

The creature slithered back into Ling Ling. The zombie then stretched out her hand in a come here gesture and spoke to her brother and said. "Come brother let us close the circle."

Ling Ling leaped up into the air and spinning around while she swung her foot forward aiming to deliver a kick to her brothers' neck.

Fan Fan saw it coming and did a cartwheel and rolled out of the way. Fan Fan now stood on his feet and rushed at Lin Lin. As soon as he got close enough to his sister he did the splits and punched her in the stomach as he descended to the floor. He quickly twisted his waist around while bringing his right foot forward sweeping Lin Lin off her feet and drove his fist into her stomach once she hit the floor.

'_Something is wrong….Lin Lin as gotten slower…. Despite being a zombie she's faster by far than all of her fellow undead minions. I would never have been able to pull off a move like that normally….Could it be that creature inside of her? No this thing whatever it is that's possessing, the humans seems to work like a parasite looking for a host. Once it possesses them it augments the host to strengths that are far beyond anything it's normally capable of. Even by normal youkai's standers as well, considering it ripped out the spine of one of my dragons like it was nothing. A normal youkai would have had a hard time doing that……Even when Lin Lin fought one of the human soldiers she couldn't put a scratch on him. So why am I able to defeat my sister so easily.'_ Fan Fan thought quickly as he watched his sister leap into the air and away from him.

Fong Fong jumped after her and grabbed onto one of her legs. He curled his body up and kicked his sister in the head while making sure that she was beneath him as he landed driving his feet into her chest. Ling Ling brought her foot forward and kicking her brother off of her. Lin Lin got up and slammed her fist into her brothers face but was surprised to see that he didn't seem injured or hurt. FanFan was surprised to find the punch that his sister threw at him didn't hurt. In fact since the fight had stated all of her moves were sloppy, slow and stiff. Almost as if she were getting tired while carrying around multiple weights on her body that keep her from going at her normal faster pace.

FonFon ducked as his sister tried to punch him in the face once more. Once he ducked FonFon drove his fist into his sisters stomach while swinging around and hitting her in the back of the head rendering her unconscious.

"Only a fool fights in a burning house….Sister please forgive me." FonFon picked her limp body off the burning floor and got on the youkai insect that carried his wounded panda. Together the three of them flew through an open window and exited the burning school.

* * *

Else where Haji Miyamoto despite his many bloody bullet wounds thrusts his firsts forward. "Empty fists!" He shouted and expected to see the two soldiers surrounding him to fall to the ground. Much to his surprise the blast of youkai didn't seem to hurt them.  
He ducked as one of them tried to stab at him with a knife. He punched one of the men in the chest while he got up off the floor and did a round house kick slamming into the face of the other man while using the momentum when he landed to drive his fist into the face of another attacker trying to send him up into the air.

However it seemed that none of the attackers were hurt by his punches or kicks.  
Another man appeared this time in a trench coat and thrust his sword into the stomach of one of the attackers.

"Run get out of here!" The chairman's guard shouted.  
The soldier grabbed the guardians' sword and broke its blade while pulling it out of its chest. By all rights the man should have been dead but was not. For as soon as he removed to blade he swung it around and cut off the head of the guard.

The other soldier turned to face Haji but found him gone. One of them turned around and found a man with a staff wearing blue jeans and a shirt five sutra's were in his hand along with five small talismans.

"Demons begome!" A priest shouted as he threw a talisman that killed eight rouges that had surrounded him in the burning hallways of the school.  
The human in turn took aim with his gun and shot the priest in the head killing him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome Ririko wasn't fairing much better. The lamia swung her snake like tail forward hitting several soldiers and knocking their guns away, giving the students she was trying to protect a chance to run to the bus.  
Unfortunately they recovered and got up. The lamia swung her tail forward again and was shocked to feel an iron clad grip was on the end of her tail. She looked and saw that one of the man had grabbed onto it with youkai like strength that the man should not have had. The other men had recovered their weapons began firing bullets at her tail.

"AH!" Kagome screamed as the man continued to use her tail for target practice as a hail of gun fire was making a bloody trail up her body until one shot hit her shoulder. While another one fired at shot into her head. One of the men ran forward slammed the butt of his gun into her jaw breaking it in two.  
Kagome was barely conscious and she could feel her jaw moving around inside her mouth. Another man stabbed a knife in her abdomen where her snake like tail began.

'_Is this it, is this the end? To think that I get killed by a group of lowly humans. '_ She though sadly she felt the man drag his knife down further into her flesh almost like he wanted to kill her, skin and keep her snake like tail for himself

A flash of pale blue struck across her vision fallowed by a flash of orange.  
Kagome looked up and saw a pair of pink glasses fallowed by a pair of cat ears.

Nekonome appeared in her dim vision. The neko held her purse in one hand while she held a massive blue sword fish in the other. The orange haired cat lady swung her purse around and hit the face of one of the soldiers sending him crashing into a burning wall unconcious. Ms. Nekonome turned around and swung her sword fish at another five of the soldiers sending them into another classroom that was rapidly being consumed by the fire.

Another soldier grabbed her from behind only for the orange haired neko to grab her sword fish and jam its nose into the man's eye. The neko then swung her purse downwards hitting the man where no man likes to be hit. He let go of her screaming in pain. The neko pulled her sword fish free of the mans eye. She threw her sword fish at one of the men who caught it while she swung her purse into his face, causing him to let go of her fish while sending him into another burning wall. Grabbing her sword fish she swung downwards hitting one soldier crotch while pulling it out and ducking rolling while she swung it forward sinking her sword fish weapons nose into a soldiers' bottom, sending him running into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Nekonome then brought her sword fish onto the floor while using it to balance on. While at the same time using both of her hands to help turn her body around while she swung both her legs around in a wide circle letting her feet connect with the faces of another group of soldiers who had approached rendering them unconscious.  
The cat neko then bent down and looked at her fellow teacher.

"Now I'm glad that I got this out of my refigerator in my room. Well I would say that schools out for summer….. Oh Kagome lets' get you out of here. Can you resume your human form? It'll be easier for me to carry you." The orange haired neko said quickly as she grabbed one of the lamia's arms and tried to host her over her shoulder. In the lamia despite her blurry vision could see that all twenty of her opponents lay unconscious on the burning floor of the school.

'_Nekonome you saved me….How?'_ The lamia thought amazed. To her knowledge the neko knew nothing about fighting and combat so how could she have defeated all twenty soldiers. The lamia continued to ponder this as Nekonome pulled her over her shoulder and got her through the fire and out the nearest door and the two of them got on a bus.

Hello everyone there is chapter 51. I hope that all of you enjoyed it.

Cheers Dogsfang


	52. Chapter 52 Crippling Victory part 6

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations Crippiling victory chapter 52 part 6 Hero's always arrive at the last minute.

"Were back at the Academy aren't we!" Kokoa shouted as a bullet whizzed past her head. The orange haired vampire had found herself along with her sister, and the rest of the members of the news paper club laying on grass that was soaked with blood. A man with the back of skull blown off dressed in jeans and a shirt lay slung over a tombstone looked at them with dead lifeless eyes. Elsewhere Tsukune could see the buses of Youkai academy disappear into another dimensional tunnel that seemed to appear from somewhere in the woods.

All around them humans dressed in military uniforms shot youkai, or rouges dead with their guns and grenades. While another group of humans dressed in ordinary clothing holding wooden staffs in their hands would chant spells and throw sutra's or talsmans at a rouge or a youkai killing them in groups of two or three.

The few priestly humans that there were did not go untouched. Several of them were coughing up blood from internal injuries. While a bloodly shirt or a pant leg would give way to a missing arm, or leg, or even on the rare instance a head.  
Everywhere around them was nothing but carnage and bloodshed.

"Ah!" Kokoa shouted as she squeezed Kou and the bat transformed into its morning star weapon form.  
"Kokoa sama have mercy on this lowly servant detchu!" Kou cried as he looked the destruction

She swung the weapon over her head on a circle sending it crashing into several rouges killing them. Kokoa then swung her weapon to her right sending ten priests crashing into several tomb stones. Their heads cracked open spilling blood and brain matter over the cold gray stone.

When the bright light faded Eoko found himself standing in blood soaked grass along with Academy for Youkai burning to kindling in front of them. All around them other members who chose to side with Budda were being cut down by the youkai, rouges, and human soldiers. Every member of his faction of The Order of light that he now lead each one looking scared and confused.

Eoko took a deep breath and said. "Go protect our brothers and get a barrier established where we can treat wounded.  
Remember don't kill any youkai stun them after all they were all being lied to just like we were." Eoko said.

Thankfully six monks in priest robes ran out jammed their staffs into the ground quickly forming a circle and began to chant. A flicker of blue and pink light began to glow from their staffs as it formed a large barrier of light that managed to protect everyone from the bullets while at the same time keep everything else out.

"Everyone start throwing talsmans and sutura's at the rouges, monstalls, and youkai who are attacking the priests. The talsmans and suturas can help us to expand the barrier at we go and encompass the survivors."

Six priests threw twenty paper talsmans while another six threw suturas. The holy power of the charms soon left several fox youkai unconscious and the barrier expanded keeping the youkai prisoner in a bubble of blue energy while in surrounded the injured priests and priestess protecting them.

"You two keep at it I am going to finish this!" Eoko shouted as he saw a two familiar faces amide the carnage and blood.

Eoko ran outside the protection of the barrier and slammed his staff into the face of a rouge who was attempting to sink its claws into Senda's leg. The vampire assassin glared at the priest while pulling him into her embrace and sinking her fangs into his neck. Sucking happily on his blood she slammed her fist into the face of another rouge who had tried to sneak up behind him.

Letting go of Eoko's neck she pushed him to the ground and snarled.

"You had better stay alive priest because your precious blood belongs to me and to no one else!" Senda screamed as she brought her leg upwards and sent a fox youkai crashing into a nearby tombstone.

"Don't worry I won't." Eoko muttered as he broke from her and strait at a baled man with a large black staff.

Budha saw him coming and swung his staff around his head and tried to bring it crashing down onto Eoko's head. But some how the priest ducked his attack and while at the same time swinging his own staff forward and striking Budha in his gut.  
The balled priest howled in pain at the feel of Eoko's holy energy.  
Budha's wolfs head cane shot a beam of dark light at Eoko who swung his staff and hit the beam of dark light like a batter would swing and hit at a baseball. The beam of light flew back at its caster and struck him in the head. The dark priest struck his staff into Eoko's gut left him stunded. After which Budha slammed his fist up into the same area below where his staff had hit. The result sent Eoko into the air. Budha leaped after him but Eoko somehow managed to recover.

Eoko twirled in the air throwing his staff to the ground making sure that its top still stuck up. He then bought his right leg forward slamming it into Budha's chest sending him crashing downwards. The shocked dark priest dropped his staff at feeling how much power Eoko now physical had. The staff fell from his grip and broke asunder as it hit Eoko's staff. The last thing that the dark priest saw was the top of Eoko's staff head as it impaled itself through his head beheading him and leaving a headless corpse in its wake.  
Eoko picked up his bloody staff and the dead dark priests head fell from it with a bloody splat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the human world at Marin's inn/snackbar, she and Sun watched as bus after bus after bus appeared out of nowhere filled to the brim with shot and otherwise injured youkai began arriving on her doorstep.

"Ah! Who are all these people?" She gasped as the buses began to unload their wounded into her inn.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder the human turned and saw a woman dressed in a maid uniform with black cat ears on top of her head.

"Hello." She said brightly despite the blood and carnage around her. "Thank you for letting the school use your inn for their emergency escape plan. We came here to help too." The cat girl said who latter Marin would learn was called Ms Sanada.

'_Umm it would seem that the little kids brought the youkai maid squad here to help. Oh I had better contact Night falls immediately. The master will want to know about this.' _The head maid thought quickly as behind her the succubus Kariko, the witch Karei, the rest of the youkai maid squad along with Ageha, her husband, Tsurara, her husband, along with Mellisa's parents rush forward to help provide what help and care that they could for the wounded.

********************************************************

A inhuman roar split the air Tsukune looked up just in time to see another flash of light appeared near the cliff face. As soon as the light dimmed a mess of black hair shown its own wore a head band along with a silver wolfs head medallion.

"Gin....." Tsukune gasped in surprise to see his friend leading two hundred transformed werewolves into the bloody fight against the youkai, rouges/monstrells and humans.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellisa shook their heads and tried to get their bearings as to where they were. Moka looked up just in time to see a man a man wearing a bloody white lab coat slam his fist into Tsukune sending him into a tombstone. The man rushed forward and picked up a sword that had been discarded by one of the warrior priests. He slashed at Tsukune cutting off his arm with the holy lock on it.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one right now as we speek.  
As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	53. Chapter 53 Crippling Victory part 7

Rosario to vampire Returns and Revelations chapter 53 Crippling victory part 7 A chat with Moka's father and a network is compramised.

"So," Olrin asked as he sat down in a large wingback chair across from both his son, Kasumi, The Seer and Moka's father.

"I trust that you believe me now when I explained how and why my family has kept itself a secret now."

Mikola looked over at Kasumi and Asumi and back to Olrin.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly." Mikola spoke slowly.

"You are the one who founded Nightfalls, and the reason that Tsukune told me that he was human was because his vampire blood was sealed away and that he was forbid from speaking the truth about his family. His father Asumi and Kasumi also had their vampire blood locked away to keep any one from finding out about your family. The seal that locks the vampire blood away makes them immune to pure water as well as most other of our peoples' weaknesses. It also keeps them from craving and changes their physiology so that they do not need to ingest blood. In essence they are human. The seal is so perfect their blood itself will read as a humans does if scanned….How interesting…. However you say that it breaks when a member of the house reaches adult hood. But it isn't always known when during their adult life that the seal will break….Correct….." Moka's father said carefully looking at Olrin, Kasumi and Asumi searching for any hint of lying on each of their faces.

"Yes. If you do not trust my word that Tsukune is my grandson then all that is needed is a simple DNA test……Blood taken strait from the vein……" Olrin said slowly keeping his eyes focused on Mokas father.

The High Elder brought a wine glass full of synth blood to his lips and drank a sip of it slowly before speaking once more.

"So you saw when Moka gave Tsukune her blood it reacted with his natural dormant vampire blood and the ghoul was a byproduct that would have faded in time. You also say that the reason that the boy posed as a human was because of a family test…..According to the laws that govern your house the vampiress or vampire who will marry into your house has to love and care for you as a human before they know the truth about your family. Hummmm an interesting test indeed…..It certainly would pose a challenge for most noble vampire ladies at best. Plus it would make sure that you wouldn't get any gold diggers into the family as well…..A noble posing as a weak helpless, penniless human….In reality a rich noble vampire searching for the perfect blood mate……It's a calculated risk you yourself admitted it so…..Considering few noble woman would dare attempt to gain the affections of such a human who would surely provide nothing for the house he would marry into only to revel that he is the heir to the vast empire of Night Falls.  
How amusing……. So you say that my middle daughter Moka passed your test…..Also you say that due to your houses special traits passed down in it that a union between my house and yours produced such a powerful offspring." Mikola raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of his synth blood.

Olrin replied as he too drank a sip of syth blood.

"Yes it was….It was like mixing gun powder and fire together to create an explosion…..The likes of which the council and the other two elders have never seen before….You know what is at stake here High Elder. The council and the other two Elders are fools. They think that having two heirs with that much power you may try to supplant them…..Hummph what utter nonsense. Now in reguards to Kahula's baby…Miyabi's father used to be on the council as an advisor but then he left. Miyabi when he joined with Kahula produced another baby which has great youkai indeed….We must prevent The Council and The Elders from sending The Extermination Squad after them. For if they do come for them they will seek to terminate both Moka and Kahula's unborn babies for fear of their growing powers. It is clear to me that if both children are able to doing things of this nature when they are but just embryo's then both of their youkai powers will be more then fearsome when the two children get older. They may even surpass you and I…..and that will be a good day for both our houses….." Olrin sat down his glass.

"He speaks the truth Elder." The Seer said slowly as if she were a cat attempting to lure a mouse out of its hole with cheese attached to string.

"The coming of your grandchildren is the rolling of small stones in the mountains that will start an avalanche. It is said that one achieves immortality through ones offspring, and that in your case High Elder is true. Your grandchildren are destined to bring about climatic change, the likes of which has never been seen before in the vampire nation. Your grandchildren's' destinies are to become immortal, to have their names on the lips of countless generations from the time that they come into this world to the end of time. Their offspring will be as numerous as the stars in the sky, each of them will immobilize your house and your name and the names of your family will be sung glorious in the houses of darkness forever more." The Seer said with no small amount of pride in her voice.

"I will take blood from Tsukune and test it when he gets back. It will match up with what is already in the blood archives. Thankfully the keepers of it are friends of mine and kept my families blood samples underwrapes but they are there. Every vampire's blood sample it there including yours. Its required by law for security as on the off chance that just incase one of our race gets into trouble with humans. They run the DNA test it pops up in our archives so NightFalls can contain it and deal with the humans. Now in light of this I trust such a union between our two houses is worth something to you…Other than your daughter Moka's happiness I mean…..Not to mention Kahula's happiness as well……" Olrin said.

Moka's father tilted his glass back and drank the rest of his synth blood

"The video the council showed to me was not fake….." Mikola stated.

"No it wasn't….I had one of my servants erase the tape that he gave to the council without my permission. However the damage has already been done. We must now focus on keeping both Moka and Kahula safe."

The Seer's green eyes sparkled beneath her veil as she handed Olrin a card with a name on it.

"Have both of your daughters go see that woman…She is a vampire doctor who specializes in pregnancies and births. She will be their Ob/gyn and birthing councilor/Lamaze couch and help both of them get through the next few months. She will know what to do in reguards to the special handeling that will be required for both children so she does not have one of them make her brain explode inside her skull or have one of them turn her into human. She is horribly expensive but its' enough to mention my name. That woman works for me and she knows of their uniquely special pregnancies already.  
She will watch over Moka and Kahula and be their doctor and help make sure that the two of them deliver their babies safely."  
The Seer Said.

"So in light of this revelation....I agree to give Moka to you and let her join your coven.

A loud screech split the air.

"Excuse me." Tsukune's grandfather said quickly as he ducked into the hallway of one the many penthouse suits that he owned.

Olrin quickly answered his cell phone.

"Sir this is Giles. We have a situation sir. Ms. Sanada called and said that The Academy for youkai seems to be under attack by a group of human soldiers who seem to be possessed by some sort of youkai parasite that's forcing them to attack the school. The parasite grants its host incredible strengths that are beyond even most normal youkai even S class youkai Sir. Also Ms Sanada, the youkai maid squad as well as the rest of the youkai parents are at the hotel/snack bar that's ran by the human Marin and the siren Sun. The buses full of the wounded are being sent there.  
Thank the great kami for small favors that they arrived there during the night so the human staff are gone. More over thankfully no students or teachers are dead just hurt. Ms Sanada and the other maids along with the parents are trying to help heal the students. We've sent medical teams over and thankfully the situation is slowly resolving itself.

However there two bigger problems sir, the first being your grandson and the rest of his harem are missing sir. They never arrived on any of the buses with the wounded. We think that they might still be back at the academy sir. Now the more pressing matter….After we sent out the guest teams and the doctors to Marin's hostel Sir alarm bells started sounding all over the network sir.  
Nachtfälle (Night falls), The Luna foundation,The Kabal, The Syndicate, The Illuminati, The sānctuārium, The Free Massons, The Legacy along with all the other secret societies, and along with every company you founded well….

Something has broken into our networks sir. Houses and companies all over the world are reporting that something is rewriting all their computers programs at an incredible speed its encrypting them in some sort of code that we don't understand. Its erected barriers all around the houses and buildings that even extend to the subterranean levels sir.  
Its locking everyone inside the buildings.

The automated construction drones of all the houses are making and mixing several canisters of some sort of liquid together. Also the drones have started to make several hundreds of small six legged spider like machines sir. The spider like machines shoot out a silvery like fluid that upon closer inspection seems to be some advanced form of microscopic nano technology that's lightyears beyond anything that we are able to make sir. The trillions of nanites are mixing with the liquid biological agents and then get transformed into a gas which is then sent through the ventilation sir.

So far everyone has breathed in the stuff and it seems to be harmless sir. Gas masks have done us no good….Everyone in all the houses and business's has found something in the basement of a storage compartment sir. It looks like some sort barrier generator made up of crystal and machinery that's operating independently from all our systems. Its set up a barrier so no one can try to shut it down. Whatever this thing is Sir its light years ahead of anything that we are able to make right now. The spider like drones, are patrolling around the barrier helping to protect it. For everyone we destroy the little buggers make another twenty. A large glowing crystal like orb seems to function as its heart. Its hacked into our intercom system and seems to be using it to synthesize its voice.

The entity is calling itself Ziggy. It claims that the stuff that it pumped into our ventilation system is some sort of stopgap to some sort of virus. It also claims that its locked and reinforced all the doors and windows so no one can get in or out for everyone's protection. When we asked who its creature was it said "My masters' used their mothers to created me and breath into me the breath of life. My primary mission is to insure survival of humans and youkai."  
Its all very mysterious sir.

So far the humans outside the various houses and work buildings seem to be oblivious to the whole thing sir. The computer thing named Ziggy claims that it neuralized them. The computer claimed that it sending out small bursts of inferred light that isolate the electronic impulses inside their brains, more specifically the ones for memory, and she maked them forget….Ziggy also claims that it is just a child and that is parent is set up somewhere else. Ziggy also claims that its seeded itself into Marin's inn along with our various networks sir.

We have foot hold situation and have lost control sir. Also we've discovered that there is a timer its counting down in sixteen hours something will happen. Ziggy hasn't told us what the timer is for yet. She claims that "a little stress in life can be healthy and that what would life be without a little chaos. Sadness, sympathy, and regret are flaws only found in human computers come and ask me that question again in sixteen hours and point two seconds." What the hell is she talking about."

"Damn! Well keep trying….." Olrin said as he hung up. The vampire struggled to keep his emotions in check and not show anger in front of Moka's father.

'_What the hell is happening?'_ He thought.

"I see that you chose not to tell Mikola the whole truth....Just small porsions of it. The truth is like bread you eat to much of it at one time and you will be sick......A wise move." The Seer said as she seemed to appear behind Tsukune's grandfather out of thin air.

"Do you know what is happening?" Olrin asked.

The Seer refused to speak her green eyes only glimmered in the light of the hallway.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed chaper 53. I am working on chapter 54 right now. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	54. Chapter 54 Crippling Victory part 8

Rosario to vampire chapter 54 Crippling victory part 8: Winning a battle but losing a war: No victory.

An inhuman roar split the air Tsukune looked up just in time to see another flash of light appear near the cliff face. As soon as the light dimmed a mess of black hair shown its own wore a head band along with a silver wolfs head medallion.

"Gin....." Tsukune gasped in surprise to see his friend leading two hundred transformed werewolves into the bloody fight against the youkai, rouges/monstrells and humans.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Mellisa shook their heads and tried to get their bearings as to where they were. Moka looked up just in time to see a man wearing a bloody white lab coat slam his fist into Tsukune sending him into a tombstone. The man rushed forward and picked up a sword that had been discarded by one of the warrior priests. He slashed at Tsukune cutting off his arm with the holy lock on it.

"This is not your world to rule! The fallen will rise again!" Messenger screamed.

Tsukune could see his arm laying on the ground. Blood continued to flow from severed limb as well from the stub that used to connect to his shoulder. Much to his amazement the blood flowed onto the ground until it touched the pool of blood that was left by his severed arm. The crimson liquid rose up into the air and began to flow backwards into his shoulder as if his own blood had a mind of its own. The severed limb then reattached itself to his shoulder quickly mending the injury however the now silver holy lock lay in the palm of Tsukune's right hand. Tsukune then felt the sudden rush of youkai as his hair turned silver and his eyes turned blood red and slits.  
Tsukune glared at his opponent and slammed his fist into his face sending Messenger into a tombstone.

Inner Moka watched and inwardly moaned with lust as she saw Tsukune resume his vampire form once more.

'_Tsukune its been so long since I have seen you like this….When you have the holy lock on you your human, but when you have it off and are in your vampire form you're a god… .Its times like this that make me feel less like a noble vampiress and I become more like an ordinary woman consumed by simple lusts….I am proud that I am the only vampiress that belongs to you and that I alone am your blood mate. I am glad that you broke down my pride and pursued me so that I would choose you and you choose me.  
I can't wait to flaunt you in the faces of all the other noble ladies once more. All of them will be green with envy later when father and mother invite them to our marriage ceremony. When mother finds out that you're the heir to the Night Fall Empire she along with both of my grandmothers will phone brag until everyone in the vampire nation will know that we are blood mates._

Umph now that I think about it I have yet to inform father and mother about my condition. They do not yet know about the baby or babies yet….Father and mother will be furious at not knowing about it immediately. Then again most vampires don't get their blood mates pregnant after just one night of passionate sex. Then again Tsukune isn't normal…. Hokii, Kahula, and Kokoa will be thrilled when they learn about this. Each of them will want to help train the baby or babies as well as spoil them rotten once they are born. Everyone in the mansion will be amazed at how powerful the baby or babies are.  
I must remember to make sure that Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Melissa know that Tsukune's vampire form belongs to me and the other Moka alone, and that only we will have the pleasure of touching Tsukune when he is in that form. Inner Moka thought lustfully remembering their passion filled night at The Temple of night.

Tsukune upper cut Messenger in the gut sending his up into the air. Tsukune leaped after him. Messenger recovered and grabbed onto Tsukunes' leg and almost drove his first into his knee. Tsukune grabbed Messengers fist in his hand and focused his aura into his hand swiftly shattering every bone in his hand.  
Messenger howled in pain at the feeling of getting his bones broken. Tsukune slammed his fist into Messengers gut intent on driving him back to the ground. Tsukune tucked his feet in and spun into a quick ball only to uncurl himself and form a triangle when he put his left foot against his right thigh and left his remaining leg out sending it crashing into his adversaries chest slamming him against a tombstone cracking the mans skull open when he hit spilling his blood and brain against the tombstone.

"So uncivilized...." Tsukune muttered as he took of his school jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He began to walk towards Moka and the other girls with a sensual swagger that was all his own.

"Moka my angel fangs…Capa chu." Tsukune smirked as he sank his fangs into Inner Moka's neck. He inwardly moaned in passionate delight at the feeling of freely giving and injecting his blood into his blood mate which would then go to the two precious lives that she now held inside of her.  
Inner Moka didn't know how long Tsukuene kept sending his blood into her neck but she felt sad when he stopped. Tsukune caressed her cheek reverently lovingly as he whispered into her ear.

"Moka my angel of the night you belong to me and only me. You must have known that you belonged to me even before I came to claim you….For you preserved what rightfully belonged to me by not allowing another weakling vampire noble male to taint you with his seed. For that I am grateful of your pride and that I had to work to gain your affections. The best things in life are worth fighting for and I had to practically kill myself to gain yours. Its not within me now to give up and abandon you due to your precious condition." Tsukune then placed his hand on Moka's belly and much to his delight two small hands reached out and stretch Moka's stomach and briefly touch Tsukune's hand only to recede back inside leaving no trace of their presents.

"I know that the two of us have a long way to go as parents but know this Moka. No matter how big you will look in the coming months there is nothing sexier to me than my blood mate who is willingly baring my children. I love you Moka and no matter how big your breeding belly will get it will never diminish my love for you. I will always love you and I will love our babies even more when they come into this world. Do not forget that, and if you should ever need a reminder….." He whispered lustfully into her ear.

Tsukune then gave a playful nip at her ear then slowly sneaked his hand down her skirt, past her panties and briefly tickled her clit he then whispered. "I will always be willing to remind you of why you have always belonged to me Moka….." Tsukune said as he moved away from her ear only to grab onto Moka and kiss her.

Inner Moka for a few moments felt like she was drowning in the sensation of having Tsukune's vampire youkai all around her. It was dark powerful menacing and she loved it knowing that Tsukune would always be kind in nature to her and always give her his blood and would always protect both her and the other Moka.  
Inner Moka felt Tsukune's fangs give her lips one last nip as he parted from her.

He then walked over to Kurumu and bit the succubus on her neck injecting his vampire blood into her veins causing the succubus to squirm and tremble in his arms. Tsukune reached down and stroked her clit and the opening to her womanhood through her panties until he could fell that he had made her have an orgasm and had released her warm womanly juices from her body soaking her panties to the bone.  
He released his fangs from her neck and whispered into her ear slowly in a sensual tone that sent sexual shivers up the succubus's spine.

"Kurumu don't worry you will not be changed due to my blood being injected into your body. However that does not mean that you have not changed since that night we made love….We mated in the desert sands that night and due to that time we linked our bodies together as one as the succubus mating ritual demands us to do. You will live as long as I do…..You will forever belong to me. I trust that you find that acceptable…For I do not wish to lose you my angel wings my Mate of Fate. I love you Kurumu never forget that. Every drop of my blood that I gave to you will go to the babies that you now bare within you. It will help to nurture the two of them as well as this……"

Tsukune then reached down and brought one of his hands under her shirt and now groped one of her breast while at the same time  
he then slowly sneaked other his hand down her skirt, past her panties and briefly tickled her clit. Feeling Kurumu squirm due to his actions then he removed his fingers from her clit while at the same time moved his hand into her womanly folds while letting his palm rest firmly against her clit.

Kurumu thrashed about in Tsukune's arms as if trying to get away from the pleasure that he was giving to her.

"Kurumu my love, my mate of fate don't fight me on this…What I do to you now is for your own good as well as the babies." Tsukune whispered lustfully as he stroked her ear with his tongue while he pressed his palm against her clit all the while pressing his fingers firmly against the inside of her womanhood somehow knowing exactly where to stroke and press his fingers inside her to make her sweat and release her womanly juices onto her already soaked panties.

Kurumu felt like having vampire Tsukune touch her like this was like every touch of his fingers no matter how brief made her squirm in pleasure that bordered on painful. Only to force her have a painfully pleasurable orgasm that made her want to pass out from the shear feelings of it; only after its completion did she somehow remain conscious long enough to feel herself cum inside her panties only for Tsukune to bring forth another orgasm and force her to start all over again once more.

"Only a powerful succubus can use arousal or sex to restore their own energy while they make love to their mate of fate. A succubus's Pheromones and Endorphins can take in a portion of the energy that is produced during arousal or sex from their mate of fate and take it to restore them to full strength. Pheromones are the chemicals that inspire lust and arousal. Endorphins are the chemicals that make a person feel needed and loved….

Such a thing is only due to the connection that is made for those who are mates such as we…It must be willing to be beneficial to both…Otherwise sex would be just sex….However a succubus can do this by force but if it is force then that ends up killing a person and draining their life energy away. You will learn to do this…."  
Tsukune commanded as he continued to squeeze her breasts while he stroked the succubus in his arms, until he felt Kurumu cum into his hand and into her panties once more. Then he once more whispered into her ear.

"You will learn how to do this because it will help strengthen the lives that you now carry within you. The ability is a lost art most succubus can't do it anymore. You my mate can do it. As the old succubus sayings go one must be wanted and lusted after before refusal means anything. There is great power in wanting to have affection shown to you and great desire in needing to be shown that you are needed, loved……and lusted after….." Tsukune kissed her while releasing Kurumu from his grip. Kurumu felt herself cum in her panties as she struggled to keep her footing. She felt like she could barely stand on her own two feet after what Tsukune had done to her. Yet somehow she felt rejuvenated somehow.

"Kurumu if you will still have me my mate of fate I will continue to give you more children if you wish it so."

Tsukune purred as he whipped his hand on the inside of her shirt then he moved onto Mizore.  
Taking the yuki onna into his arms he kissed her while stroking her lovingly in his arms. Tsukune released her lips and sank his fangs into her neck. He began to pump his vampire blood into her just as he had done with Moka, and Kurumu.

The snow maiden shivered happily in the comfort of his arms. Tsukune's touch and the feeling of his blood rushing through her veins made her feel a gentle warmth that warmed her to the very core but did not burn.

"Mizore….You are my snow queen…" He whispered into her ear.

"You are special even among your people Mizore. You just don't know why yet…..and I think that you will enjoy how you are special….I also think that you will enjoy the perks that come with choosing me to father your children. We can have as many as you want Mizore all you have to do is ask. My blood won't change you into a vampire you will remain as you are now but you will live as long as I do Mizore." He whispered lovingly into her ear as he held her.

"Tsukune….."Mizore murmured as the snow maiden continued to enjoy the warmth that only Tsukune could give her.  
All to quickly Tsukune gently let go and quickly without warning sank his fangs into Ruby's neck.

Ruby trembled at the feeling of Tsukune giving her his vampire blood.  
The touch of Tsukune in his vampire form felt like someone was touching her with a burning match it. The fire she felt was all to brief before going out only to be rekindled once more and flare up and die again.  
Tsukune released his fangs from the raven haired witch's neck and reached up and grasped her chin firmly in his hand while his other hand reached up under her dress and cupped her sex.  
Ruby bit her tongue to stifle a moan.

"Ruby listen to me, from now on I will be your master I will take care of you, provide for you and if you are bad…..punish you." Tsukune purred into his ear as he pinched her clit.  
Ruby felt herself have an orgasm from the sharp pain that he gave her as it mixed with the arousal that she was feeling as well.

"Ruby I know that becoming a mother was something that you never anticipated but I will do the best that I can to help you when the time comes. When I gave you my blood you yourself will not change into a vampire because of it. The vampire blood will go to the babies that you carry. However in giving you my blood you my naughty little witch will live as long as I do…." Tsukune whispered huskily into her ear.

Tsukune licked Ruby's ear then let go of her and quickly rubbed his hand into the folds of her dress.

Last but not least Tsukune sank his fangs into Melisa's neck. The werewolf bit her tongue to keep herself from howling out loud at the pleasure she was feeling at having Tsukune inject his blood into her body.

"Melissa even though your half human, nether you, nor our babies will be rejected by my family. I will protect you and the babies from any of your people who wish to do you, your parents or them harm. The vampire blood that I gave to you will make sure that you live as long as I do but it will not change you. All of it will go to the children that you now carry." Tsukune softly reached down and laid his hand on her belly and stroked it gently.

"Tsukune make out with my cousin latter get your ass over here and help!" Gin cried as the werewolf brought his right fist up and struck one of the soldiers in his chest. The werewolf quickly used flash speed disappearing in a bust of speed using it to strike multiple soldiers at once with his fists. Gin punched several soldiers several times in rapid succession in their chests. Unfortunately he soon found the men standing in front of him again apparently unharmed.

Slowly something began to move underneath the leaders gas mask. Then something small thin and black almost liquid like began to leak out of the rubber mask and wrap itself around the mans neck. At first the werewolf began to think that it was blood but the "blood" began to rise up in the air in front of him. A pair of red eyes opened and a small section split open forming a mouth. Small spikes appeared at the top of its head.

The black creature smiled at Gin as it continued to command its host to shoot at the other werewolves and throw grenades at them. Gin could tell that several hundred of his men were injured and many of them were missing an arm or a leg. Granted they were able to kill all the monstrells/ rouges and the human priests were contained by their fellow priests it was the human soldiers that now posed a problem.

"This is the best the werewolf nation can send…You are nothing more than a bunch of mere pups trying to attack me with your milk fangs!" The snake like creature laughed as it slithered its way back into its host.

Gin let out a low growl only to see Tsukune slam his fist into the mans' face. The soldier appeared to be unharmed. His head was jerked sharply to the left. The man put both his hands around his head and gave a sharp turn to the right and now faced Tsukune. The soldier then slammed his fist into Tsukune's chest sending him flying backward only to hit Gin. The man then rushed forward in a speed that made Gin dizzy. He slammed his fist into Tsukune which in turn send both Tsukune and Gin soaring into the air once more only to land eighty feet into the ground. The two of them climbed out of the crater only to see Yukari standing beside her mother and another witch.

The eleven year old was dumping things into a cauldron then she began to chant something.

"Oh this had better work!" Yukari cried as she watched both Tsukune and Gin fly through the air and land on the cold bloody ground. The little witch hastily began to drop potion ingredients into her small cauldron. Her mother stood to her daughters left. A small straw voodo doll was in hand, the face had a hardened look to it as she began hexing every youkai, rouge, and human that got too close to the three of them, causing them to fall over on the ground unconscious.

The Grand High Witch stood to Yukari's right wand at the ready shooting blasts of dark blue light from it rendering every human, youkai or rouge unconscious on the ground.

"Yukari what are doing?" The Grand High Witch snapped as she looked at her apprentice who was mixing a potion of some sort in her cauldron.

Slowly Yukari closed her eyes and began to cast a spell.

Round about the cauldron go,

in the poisoned entrails throw

Skin of toad and spike of bone,

sharpened on an eagle stone

Serpent's egg and dancing dead,

effigy of beaten lead

Double double trouble you,

bubble in a witches' brew

Fillet of a fenny snake,

In the cauldron boil and bake

Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog

Lizard leg and fairy wing,

round about the cauldron sing

Double double trouble you,

bubble in a witches' brew

Root of mandrake dug at night,

when the moon is full and bright

Slip of yew and twig of fern,

make the fire dance and burn

For our will it will be done,

when the hurlyburly's done

Double double trouble you,

bubble in a witches' brew

Double double toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double double trouble you

Bubble in a witches' brew

Double double toil and trouble

Like a hell-broth boil and bubble

Double double trouble you

Bubble in a witches' brew!

Ancient evil get thy hence only good can recompense for the evils that you have done. Go into the darkness from whence you come!"

Yukari shouted. The purple potion began to bubble and a purple light shot out of the cauldron. It rose up into the air and broke into beams of light which struck all of the human soldiers. Each of them began to double over as if in pain. Out of each of the humans a thick slimy snake like being crawled out of their mouths. It burst into flames and died.  
The remaining werewolves now resumed their human forms. Many of which were missing limbs, each of them then began to rally to Gin for instructions. Tsukune slowly walked forward and checked one of the soldiers' pulses.

"He's still alive just unconscious!"

Eoko along with several priests emerged and began to carry a few of the unconscious men away from the fire.

"Come on lets help them out then we can get out of here." Gin said as he whipped the blood from around his mouth.  
He, Tsukune along with the other werewolves began to help the priests carry the soldiers into the barrier that the other priests had made.

Yukari rushed forward and hugged Tsukune and Moka. Her mother, and The Grand High Witch trailing close behind.

"Well this was a bitter sweet day, a crippling victory by any other name." The Grand High Witch said solemnly. Yukari quickly tossed a potion into the air and a purple portal formed taking everyone to Marin's Inn.

The Academy itself was on fire and was starting to collapse in on itself and into a pile of burning ember. Despite its burning to the ground one lone man covered in head to toe in a deep blood red robe entered the fire.

Through the flames and smoke he walked unhindered towards his destination. Making his way lower and lower down through the burning halls until reaching one area that was untouched by fire.

"Ah....Here it is the grand barrier generator....My puppets have done their job distracting The Exorcist and The Bus Driver while getting them away from their precious Academy….while they destroy it and turn it to ash….. Now its time to get this genocide started!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Mister!!!!" a ladies voice cried out.

The man turned and the same dark snake like youkai emerged from its eye and looked at the blond woman who had somehow come to the grand barrier generator as well.  
The man regarded her coldly but his expression soon changed as he smiled wickedly at her.

"So fate has presented me with a sacrificial lamb!" The man's arm shot out and his hand reached deep into Lisai's chest ripping out her heart and let her blood drip onto The Grand barrier generator as he laid her lifeless body on top of it.

"How disgusting Hel's daughter Lisai killed so easily…..There is nothing more pathetic than a dead god……You may have won the battle Dark Lords but you have lost this war! Now its time for me to get this genocide started!!!! Their will be no dawn for anyone. This world has seen its last sun rise!" The man roared.

The grand barrier generator began to rapidly loose power destabilizing its protective shield that forever separated the human from the youkai world. The sky around the burning academy began to glow a deep red and the heavens opened up and rained down fire on the ruins of the school. The earth shook and began to break open as lava and magma began to rush forth out of the blackened earth and cover the landscape.

In the human world the once cool black sky began to glow a deep red and the heavens opened up and rained down fire on the artificial mountains that the humans called sky scrapers and office buildings. Cars were thrown about like toys as the earth shook and began to break open as lava and magma began to rush forth out of the blackened earth and began to cover the landscape.  
Humans ran in the streets in fear and terror as panic began to set in.

Out of the dust and the smoke of this new frightening landscape several black serpents crawled and latched themselves onto the panicking humans possessing them stripping them of their free will and transforming their bodies into something more suitable for their new masters. Flesh began to decay as scales began to protrude in their places. Numerous snakes began to slither around inside the humans content in their new homes.

Several of them quickly saw that her inn had somehow remained intact among the ruins of the broken buildings and deathly landscape. One of them lurched forward and attempted to brake down the front door only to get electrocuted by some form of mystical bluish energy and blasted eighty feet into the ever deepening darkness. The blue light rose up from her front door and quickly encompassed her inn shielding it in its comforting blue light outwards until it hit what had once been the sea and what had once been a parking lot and over pass protecting the inn for about a mile.

"Oh my god what is happening!" Marina screamed as she watched the whole thing unfold from the balcony of her inn like she was stuck inside a apocalyptic movie. She trembled in fear silently praying to whatever god would hear her that she was having a bad dream.

Hello everyone this concludes the returns and revelations arch. I thank all of you for sticking with me and look for the new story arch called new horizons.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
